The Road Less Traveled By
by jbird2352
Summary: Au about Gohan's life after the cell games. what choices will he make in life? in this fic Gohan is a little rougher and is not the naïve person that he was in the original animated show. Watch how he changes and learns from the world. (I do not own Dragon Ball Z) ***(All Chapters are currently under revision!)***
1. Chapter 1

The Road Less Traveled By

(2 months after the Cell Games)

Things could not have been worse in the son family home. Chi Chi was still devastated that Goku decided to stay dead. Chi Chi was in depression. She ate just enough to get by. She also stayed in her room most of the day and only came out long enough to cook dinner for Gohan. Gohan tried everything he could to help her but nothing worked. she even stopped caring about Gohans studies. Gohan, after realizing there was nothing he cold do to help his mother, trained most of the day. Gohan trained a lot because it kept his mind off of his father not being there physically and his mother not being there mentally. Gohan just came inside from his regular morning training when he see's his mom walking in the kitchen.

"Hey mom how are you feeling." Asked the demi saiyan.

"Mommy feels a little better Gohan. I'm just getting a glass of water." Gohan then senses something in his mother.

"Ummmm mom I think you should go to the doctor or let Bulma check you out or something. I don't want to scare you, but I sense another ki inside you." Chi Chi then stopped and starred off into space thinking of what her son said until she understood what it meant.

" Gohan I think iI may be pregnant. I'll go to the doctor and find out for sure if I am or not." Gohan was speechless and just nodded and proceeded with his training with thoughts of becoming a big brother.

After a few days, Chi Chi's suspicions were confirmed when she got her test results back. After the shock of Chi Chi being pregnant died down the son home was filled with happiness. Chi Chi started looking healthier but she still wasn't to her old normal self. she would eat more but she would still cry over the loss of her husband. She still let Gohan train as much as he wanted as long as he promised to at least study on the days where he took a break from training.

7 months later

Gohan was out in the woods training when he heard his mother scream. He rushed back to his house and saw his mom on sitting on the chair with a pained expression on her face.

"Mom whats wrong?" Gohan said starting to look really worried.

" My water broke Gohan. I need you to take me to a hospital." screamed out Chi Chi.

After a quick ride to the hospital, and a quick call to Bulma, Chi Chi was in labor while Gohan was in the waiting room. While Gohan was waiting with a concerned look, Bulma made her entrance along with Krillin.

"Hey Gohan how's your mom doing?" asked Bulma.

"I'm not sure Bulma. She's been in there a long time. I hope she's ok."

"I'm sure she is fine kid" said krillin

"Is anyone else coming?" Gohan asked when he noticed the lack of Z fighters.

"No Gohan. Vegeta refused to come so the almighty prince is training like always. Yamcha had a baseball game. We couldn't get up with Tien, Chiaotzu, or Piccolo. It would take to long for master Roshi and Oolong to get here by air craft, so they just stayed home." Bulma said.

Just then Chi Chi's life force was dropping and Gohan could sense it. He rushed in the back to see the doctors trying keep Chi Chi stable. Gohan rushed up to her.

"Hey kid you have to leave you'll only get in the doctors way." said one of the nurses

" Go... Gohan i want ... you to be ...be... strong for... your ba..baby... brother and na...na...name him Go...ten. And always remember I...I... love you and youuu made...made me proud." After saying this Chi Chi passed away. Gohan was in tears and the nurses rushed him out of the room.

" Gohan what happened? why did you rush in there like that?" asked Bulma.

Gohan lowered his head and mumbled " Mom didn't make it Bulma she's dead."

Bulma wrapped Gohan in her arms and told him everything would be ok. They were both crying their eyes out. Bulma handled everything from there and after a few hours they were able to leave. Krillin left and Gohan got in the air craft with Bulma. Gohan didn't speak until they landed at capsule corps.

"Bulma I think I'm gonna take Goten and head on home for now."

"Gohan I really think you should stay here. You need someone to take care of you two and I'm the only one with enough room and money to be able to."

"No Bulma. I don't want to be burden and I want Goten to grow up in the same surroundings and home that I did. I promise I'll take care of him and I promise to visit at least once a month."

Bulma didn't want to give in, but she could see Gohan wasn't going to change his mind. "Okay Gohan, but only if you promise me you will ask for help when you need it."

Gohan nodded "Oh and Bulma can you make me a gravity chamber, so I can continue my training?"

"Of course I will Gohan. I'll have it done before you know it."

"Thanks Bulma I'll see you soon." And with that Gohan took off towards Mt. Paozu.


	2. Chapter 2 Gohan and Vegeta

Chapter 2: Gohan and Vegeta

Its been eight months since Chi Chi passed and since Goten was born. Gohan was great with Goten. No trouble has stirred up yet. Gohan made sure Goten was well taken care of. When he needed money he would put on the outfit that he wore at the cell games, turn super saiyan and enter the tournaments as the delivery boy. He had more than enough money to buy clothes for himself and Goten, diapers, and everything the two of them needed. He also grew fruits and Vegetables near his house. When he wasn't taking care of Goten then he was in his gravity chamber that he got from Bulma seven months ago. His power grew exponentially. He mastered his super saiyan 2 state and was only getting stronger. He also worked on different techniques that he saw the other Z fighters use. He learned the special beam cannon, solar flare, distructo disk, tri beam, multi form, and the spirit ball technique. Right now Gohan needs an update with stronger gravity to his gravity chamber so he decided to pay Bulma a visit.

"Thanks again for updating the gravity chamber for me Bulma."

"Don't mention it kid. You know you're like a son to me. So how have you been? I haven't seen you since i gave you the chamber a few months."

"We've been good Bulma. Goten already took his first steps and said he first words."

" Man what a smart kid, so what was his first word?"

Gohan then got a faraway look on his face. "He said dad. When he gets a certain age i'll tell him the truth about our parents and that he is really my brother, but that day isn't gonna happen anytime soon. So how is Trunks doing?"

Bulma smiled. "Oh Trunks is doing okay. it's good that the little ones will have each other while growing up."

"Yeah hopefully they will have a great childhood and no threats come anytime soon. But even if a threat comes I will stop it. I will make sure these two never have to jump into a battle for their lives or a battle for earth if I can help it. I don't want them to be like me".

Bulma looked sad after what she heard, but before she could respond a yell rang through capsule corps.

"Woman! The gravity room is busted. Get in here and fix it now!" Yelled Vegeta.

"My name is Bulma and I have to help Gohan with something first, so you'll just have to wait!" Bulma screamed back.

Vegeta then entered the room that Bulma and Gohan was in. " Woman I don't care about the Kakarots brat. I am the prince of all saiyans and what I need comes first."

"Cool it Vegeta it will only be a few hours at most and then I can fix your gravity room."

"What am I suppose to do for a few hours if I can't train!?" Vegeta yelled as a vein pulsed on his forehead.

"I don't know. Why don't you figure something out oh prince of all saiyans!" Bulma said with a triumphant smile on her face as she walked out of the room.

Vegeta then turned to Gohan. "Brat we will spar. I want to see just how much you slacked off in these times of peace."

_'It looks like the ki blocker Bulma made for me works. Vegeta can't even tell I've been training intensely since the cell games.' _Thought Gohan

Flash Back: 2 weeks after the Cell Games

"Gohan i got the ki blocker ready for you but why do you need it." asked a confused Bulma.

"Well Bulma I want to train, but I don't want everyone to know how strong I get. That goes double for Vegeta. If Vegeta see's how strong I'll get he'll do everything he can to get stronger and train his head off. He would spend so much time in the gravity room that you would never see him. To top it all off he would bug me to spar with him all the time, so he can see how he measures up. If I let him think I've been slacking off then he won't care to spar and he'll leave me alone. To make a long story short it just makes everyone else lives easier."

Bulma thought about it for a minute and looked at Gohan. "Yeah I guess you're right, but if you keep it on all the time the others will notice your ki disappeared and get worried."

Gohan thought for a while then looked at Bulma "I guess you're right. Do you think you can make another one that constantly outputs the same amount of ki that I output now?

Bulma playfully smacked him on the arm. "Sure i can. Just who do you think you're talking too? I am a genius you know. I'll have it done in a few hours, so just wait here."

-Flash Back Over-

"Sorry Vegeta. I haven't trained since the Cell Games. It wouldn't be much of a fight at all if I fight you." '_Well it's not a total lie. It wouldn't be much of a fight.' _thought Gohan.

"Well then brat it looks like we will just spar in our base forms." sneered Vegeta.

Gohan then scowled but knew he wouldn't get out of this so just decided to go with it. "Okay whatever you say prince of 3 half-breeds". Gohan reponded sarcastically while rolling his eyes.

Vegeta scowled "Watch how you talk to me brat. Now lets go." Vegeta then flew off in a huff.

"Whatever." Gohan muttered and raced off to find Bulma.

"Hey Bulma do you mind watching Goten while i spar with Veggie head".

"Sure Gohan have fun and try not to hurt him too badly." She responded with a casual wave.

Gohan then took off his ki blocker and ki duplicator and lowered his ki to what it was at the Cell Games. "I'm gonna leave these here Bulma. I don't want them to break in my spar." With that he flew off and met a scowling Vegeta in the rocky deserted terrain for his spar.

"It's about time you got here boy!" Vegeta's scowl then turned into a smirk. " Are you ready to get your ass handed to you halfbreed?" Vegeta then got into his trademark stance.

"How are you so sure you're gonna win Vegeta? I was stronger than you at the Cell Games. My father also beat you once and you know what they say. Like father like son." Gohan said while slipping in his stance.

Fuming Vegeta shot off and threw a punch as hard as he could at Gohans face. Gohan moved his head from side to the side and dodged the incoming flurries Vegeta sent his way. Gohan then responded by sending a few flurries of punches at Vegeta, but Vegeta dodged and blocked them all. Vegeta then broke away and sent a few ki blasts at Gohan. Said demi saiyan knocked them all away. When he knocked away the last one, Vegeta fazed in behind him and threw an uppercut at Gohans kidney. Gohan reeled in pain and hit Vegeta across the face with a roundhouse kick. The two saiyans then glared at each other.

"Well well not bad, but if you have continued your training then you wouldn't be as pathetic as you are now. What a waste of saiyan blood." snarled Vegeta.

"Are you here to talk or fight? I have better things to do you know. I don't want to sit here and listen to you rant about dumb shit!" Gohan said back.

Vegeta was surprised. '_The brat never cursed before and he never talked back to me like this either. I guess losing his parents made him more of a man than I gave him credit for. He's not the soft little boy he once was.' _thought Vegeta. "Lets continue then." And with that Vegeta started his assault on the boy.

Gohan crossed both his arms to his chest and blocked an incoming blow from Vegeta. He then fazed out and back in behind Vegeta and threw a kick at Vegeta's head. The kick only went through an after image though. Vegeta then came behind Gohan and attempted a double axe hammer down on Gohans head only for him to faze out. This continued for a little while until Gohan landed a hit on Vegeta and sent him crashing into the ground creating a medium sized crater. Gohan then sent some ki blasts down at Vegeta. Vegeta emerged out of the crater with his clothes tore up and gave a confused glance. He then charged right back at Gohan. While Vegeta was fighting he was thinking about the spar so far.

_'How the hell did this half breed stay so strong without training? I should be mopping the floor with him. There's no way that he was just relaxing for the last 18 months. He had to do be doing some kind of training. I haven't sensed him training at all unless... thats it! The sneaky brat has been training in secret and he has my woman helping him. That's why she couldn't fix my gravity room. She's helping him with his training equipment and now he's showing me the ultimate disrespect by hiding his power from me! I'll make him draw his power out one way or another.' _Thought Vegeta.

Vegeta then turned super saiyan and kicked Gohan threw a mountain. Gohan came out enraged.

"What the hell Vegeta! I thought we were only sparring in our base forms!" yelled an angry Gohan.

"Well why are you hiding the fact that you have been training the whole time since the Cell Games. You have the audacity to hide your true power from me? You're showing me nothing but disrespect." Vegeta yelled equally enraged.

Gohan had a scowl on his face as he stared daggers at Vegeta."What I do in my time is of no concern to you. You are not my father, so I don't have to tell you if I'm training or not. Its none of your business!"

_'Just one more push and I'll see his true power.'_ Vegeta thought to himself. " You're right about one thing. I'm not your dad because I'm still alive."

Gohan was so angry he burst into super saiyan and gave a glare that could rival Vegeta's. "What did you say?" Gohan said in a low cold voice.

_'If this doesn't get him mad I don't know what will_.' "You heard me brat. In fact the only reason you've been training and not studying is because your bitch of a mother kicked the bucket."

That was it. That was all Gohan needed to power up to his maximum in super saiyan, but Gohan wasn't done there. He ascended to super saiyan 2 and let out a vicious roar while still powering up.

Vegeta was standing there with his jaw on the ground. The amount of power Gohan was producing was astounding. "Maybe I took it too far." Vegeta muttered to himself while preparing his self for the onslaught he knew would come.

Piccolo was meditating at the waterfall until he sensed Gohans power sky rocket with Vegeta's ki in the same area.

"Looks like Vegeta did something to piss off Gohan. I wonder what?" piccolo said to himself. He then took off towards the saiyans.

All the other z warriors were thinking the same thing and decided to see what was going on.

Gohan finally finished powering up and for the first time since he faced Freiza Vegeta feared for his life. Gohan then shot off towards Vegeta and sent a punch to his face breaking said saiyans jaw. Before Vegeta could land, Gohan kicked him in the sky and delivered several flurries of punches and kicks Vegetas way. Vegeta was getting tossed around like a rag doll and it didn't look like it would stop anytime soon. Vegeta had internal bleeding, a broken arm, a cracked cranium, a broken leg, and bruises, cuts and gashes everywhere. After Gohan was done with him he threw his motionless bloody body to the ground and prepared a blast to finish him off. Just as he was about to throw it the Z fighters arrived on the scene and were startled to see Vegeta in the state he's in and Gohan in a fit of rage.

Piccolo was the first to talk. "Gohan you have to calm down. Whatever Vegeta said or did is not worth you killing him over."

Krillin decided to say something since Gohan still didn't release the blast. "Gohan you have to cool it. what would your mom or dad say if they saw you acting like this."

That statement brought Gohan out of his rage and he dropped back down to his base level. "Sorry guys i guess i got a little carried away." He looked at his hands and sighed. "I can't believe I almost killed him."

"It's okay Gohan just tell us what it was that got you so angry." Yamcha said.

"Vegeta said something bad about both my dead parents. Lets just leave it at that"Gohan said with a snarl. "Can one of you take him back to capsule corp. I refuse to help that arrogant bastard." and with that Gohan flew off.

Piccolo picked up Vegeta and headed towards capsule corp with Krillin following while the rest of the Z fighters went back to their homes.

Once Gohan got to capsule corps he ran in to find Bulma. He found Goten first with Trunks and Bulma's parents. He quickly snatched up Goten and walked off to find Bulma leaving a confused Mr. and Mrs. Breifs and a giggling trunks. Gohan finally found Bulma in her lab and grabbed his ki blocker and ki duplicator while Bulma looked at him with a confused glance.

"Hey Bulma can i have the Gravity chamber now. I'm ready to go home and blow off some more steam."

Bulma nodded. "Sure Gohan but what's wrong with you? why do you look so angry?" Bulma said as she threw him the capsule his gravity chamber was in.

Gohan growled "Just have Vegeta answer your questions." Gohan said as he caught the capsule. "Thanks for your help Bulma, but i have to go." Gohan then rushes out of capsule corps and took off in the air.

Bulma just looked on with confusion and curiosity. "I wonder what that was about." Bulma said quietly to herself as Piccolo and Krillin walked in with Vegeta. Bulma was shocked at the sight of her husband and was really worried. "What happened to Vegeta guys? Why is he so beat up? Did Gohan do this? why would he..." That's when Piccolo cut her off

"Enough!" he said in a gruff voice. "Vegeta said something about Gohans parents and it was bad enough to send Gohan over the edge and do this to him. We don't know what he said but if we arrived 15 seconds later then Vegeta would be dead right now. I didn't want to give him this senzu bean until we got him to you. So lets see what Vegeta did to get Gohan so angry." Piccolo then proceeded to give Vegeta the senzu bean and he awoken with a start.

"Vegeta What did you do to Gohan to get him all angry?"Bulma asked in a calm tone.

Vegeta then told them everything that happened with himself and Gohan. Piccolo and Bulma both had a scowl on their face and krillin had a look of disgust on his. Bulma walked up to him and boldly smacked him across the face.

"Vegeta You are so cruel! Don't you have any brains or a heart? He just lost both his parents in less than two years. On top of that he has to take care of an infant! Why would you say that just to make him mad. You went to far this time and you will apologize to Gohan. You also get one month on the couch!"

Vegeta looked on with fire in his eyes. "I will not apologize to that halfbreed and nothing you say will make me."

Bulma then had a look of pure evil on her face. "Oh yeah? Well the gravity room is still broken and I will not fix it for two weeks. Every precious minute you waste here will cost you an extra week if you don't go apologize."

Vegeta wore a shocked expression on his face. " You wouldn't dare" he said after getting his self together.

Bulma smirked "Well that's one minute you wasted, so now i wont fix the gravity room for three weeks! Do you wanna make it four?"

Vegeta grunted and flew off towards Gohans energy signal.

Krillin decided to go home after the argument, but Piccolo followed Vegeta to make sure another fight didn't happen.

Vegeta found Gohan training to the max in his updated Gravity chamber. He saw Gohan doing all the other Z warriors moves to take down his training bots. Gohan finished the last bot with a destructo disk and turned off the gravity. He proceeded to walk outside to where he sensed the power levels of Vegeta and his mentor.

"What do you want Vegeta? Gohan asked in a cold voice.

Vegeta then took a deep breath and said in a calm voice "Gohan I said what I said to get you angry because I wanted to see your true power, but i went to far and for that I apologize."

To say Gohan was shocked was an understatement, but he didn't dare interrupt.

"We are the last of a dying race, so we shouldn't be fighting with each other all the time. I was angry that you chose to hide your power from everyone. You are a saiyan. You should be proud of your power. Show some pride in yourself. It doesn't matter what anyone else thinks. You are the strongest being in the universe and you will only get stronger. I will not force you to, but i would like for you to spar with me at least once a week. I saw you use the others moves while you were training and i would like to teach you some of my moves along with the history of the saiyan race. Do you accept?"

Gohan was still speechless and was only able to nod his head

"Good. I will see you on this day next week at 7am. Don't be late, or you'll regret it. And if you tell anyone about this conversation you will be seeing your parents a lot sooner than you think." With that Vegeta took off.

Gohan just chuckled and smiled to himself. "Did you hear that Piccolo? It looks like Vegeta isn't as hateful and mean as we all thought."

"Yeah he's really changed. Are you gonna be okay kid?" asked a concerned Piccolo

"Yeah Piccolo I'll be just fine." Gohan responded.

Piccolo then flew off and Gohan went inside to get some well deserved rest. For the first time in a while Gohan had a peaceful sleep dreaming of the future. His future was open to many possibilities.


	3. Chapter 3: Bojack Unbound

Chapter 3:Bojack Unbound

(In this fic Bojack didn't come to earth and he is going to be stronger than Cell but not by much. The only one who will meet Bojack in this fic is Gohan.)

_(Thoughts)_

**(saiyago)**

(2 Years later)

Gohan is now 14 years old. Right now Gohan is training in his gravity chamber while a 3 year old Goten was watching in the observation deck. Goten is a spitting image of Goku. He also acts just like him. Gohan has refused to train Goten until he is at least around the age of 5. He also promised to make sure Goten will study around the age of 6 or 7 but he will learn with his age group instead of years ahead like he did. Gohan explained to Goten that they were brothers and that both of their parents are in other world, but Goten still calls Gohan his dad since Gohan acts just like a father to him. Gohan now has his hair down to his mid back and grew a little taller. His voice also started to get a little deeper. His tail grew back and he has trained it to feel no pain when it is grabbed. His attitude is starting to get a little like Vegetas due to the fact that he is around the saiyan prince so often. During the past two years Vegeta taught Gohan the gallick gun, final flash, and the fake moon ball techniques. Vegeta also helped him control his oozaru form. He also taught the young saiyan about his history and saiyago (the saiyan langage). After Gohan finished his sessions with Vegeta he would be in the lab with Bulma helping her with a project they have been working on for a few years.

(2 years ago about 1 month after the Vegeta and Gohan fight)

"Hey bulma can I ask you a favor?" asked Gohan

Bulma nodded. "Sure kid as long as it is reasonable."

"Do you think you can help me build a spaceship?"

"Sure but why would you need one? Where do you plan on going?"

"I want to be able to go to a barren planet, so I can use my full power and test my limits. If I do it here then I risk the possibility of damaging the earth."

"Well when you put it that way I'll be happy to help you, but it may take a while. Business has picked up in the last few months and capsule corps is as busy as ever."

Gohan smiled. "Okay thanks Bulma. I guess I'll get going then." And with that Gohan flew off.

(Present time)

Gohan walks out of the gravity chamber with Goten following.

"Goten lets go inside, so we can pack your things. You're gonna be staying with aunt Bulma for a few weeks." says Gohan.

Goten pouted. " But daddy I don't want you to leave me."

"Goten I'm not gonna leave you forever I'll be only be gone for 2 weeks at the most. I need to leave. I want to be strong enough to protect you, so you never have to fight for your life like I had to. I want you to have a normal life and childhood. Well as normal as can be."

"But daddy I'm gonna be soooooooo bored!" complained Goten

Gohan smiled at his little brother. "Don't worry Goten, you'll have Trunks to keep you company. And you can always prank Vegeta." Gohan said with a chuckled.

Goten started giggling. "Yeah you're right. We can have fun with uncle Veggie."

"That's the spirit now lets finish packing."

(1 hour later )

At capsule corps.

"Well are you ready to blast off into space?" asked Bulma

" I sure am, I can't wait to finally get to use my full power." said a Excited Gohan.

Just then Vegeta came around the corner. **(Gohan be sure to watch your back out there. There are many threats out there, but I'm sure you can handle yourself. You are a saiyan after all, and the strongest one at that.) **Vegeta said in saiyago.

**(Of course my prince. Don't worry I will be careful and if any threat dares cross my path I'll make sure to make an example out of them.) **Gohan responded with a smirk.

Bulma took this time too cut in. "I hate when you two talk in that language. How am I suppose to know whats going on if I can't understand you.

"That's the point of it woman. I don't want you in my business so much when I talk to the brat." responded Vegeta

Bulma Groaned. "Ughhh you know sometimes I don't know why I bother with you Vegeta."

Gohan took this time to intervene. "Bulma promise me you will take good care of Goten he's all I have left other than grandpa Ox."

"Don't worry brat. The woman will take good care of the runt." said Vegeta

Just as Vegeta finished his sentence, Goten came running into Gohans arms. "Bye daddy I'm gonna miss you."

"I'll miss you too Goten, but promise me you'll be good for aunt Bulma and uncle Veggie." Vegeta snorted when he heard the nickname he oh so hated.

"I promise daddy. Come back soon okay."

" You got it squirt. I'll be back as soon as I can." And with that Gohan got into his ship. Bulma showed him everything he needed to know before hand, so he already knew how to work everything. He knew where everything was, so Gohan blasted off into space.

(On Gohans space ship)

Gohan was meditating when he sensed something deep within himself. _I know there is another level past an ascended super saiyan. I can feel the power, but I'm afraid I'll hurt something or someone if I let it out. I didn't want to lie to everyone, but I couldn't tell them that there is a level beyond an ascended super saiyan without being one hundred percent sure that there is. I also don't want Vegeta to get upset that I reached another level before he even ascended past a super saiyan. He's so close to it though. He just needs the right motivation to bring it out like i had at the Cell Games. How can I get him so angry that he will transform. I'll have to think of it when the time comes, but right now I want some exercise.' _Thought Gohan

Gohan was training in his space ship at the moment waiting to get to the planet where he would test his abilities, when a beep in the main room went off. Gohan went to go check it out.

"Awesome! that must be the planet."

"5 Minutes until planets atmosphere is reached. Please Buckle up." The computer stated

"Well i better find my seat. I don't want to get hurt before i start training."

The ship landed and Gohan took a look around.

"Its like the entire planet is a barren Wasteland. There is absolutely no life on this planet which makes it the best planet to train all out on."

Gohan then transformed to his super saiyan 2 state and raised his power up to full power. He basked in his full power loving the feeling then dropped down to his meditative state. He searched for the power he always felt, and when he felt it he tried to bring it out.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH." gohan screamed from the top of his lungs while pulling out the incredible power he felt. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH."

The planet was shaking from Gohans power and everyone around the universe could feel that amount of power Gohan was putting out.

(Back on Earth)

Vegeta was training in his gravity room when he felt the most incredible power he has ever felt.

"What is that? I never felt anything like that! It even puts Gohans power to shame! Wait a minute?" Vegeta then closes his eyes and concentrates then his eyes pop open in suprise."That is Gohan!" At this time Vegeta felt a little mad and jealous that Gohan has surpassed him by so much, but he also felt pride that a fellow saiyan that he has helped train in the past 2 years has become so powerful.

(The Waterfall)

Piccolo was meditating when he felt a power like none he has sensed before. "What is that. That could be dangerous if it comes to earth. I never felt anything this strong before but it feels familiar. That's Gohan's Power." Piccolo sweat dropped and hoped everything was going well for Gohan.

(Kame house)

krillin and master Roshi both stopped what they were doing when they sensed the high power level.

"Krillin what is that i can't quite get a fix on who that power belongs to."

" i..i... i don't believe it! its... its Gohan. said a super surprised Krillin.

"Hmmm like father like son i suppose." said master Roshi

"Yeah i suppose you're right." stated the monk.

(Other World)

(In this fic chi chi only kept her body in other world because Goku has some credit and some favors that Yemma owed him. Also king Kai, bubbles, and Gregory were wished back along with his planet. But right now they were at grand kai's place so Goku could train)

Goku was training but everyone in other world stopped training when they sensed Gohans energy.

"Man i didn't know we could feel powers all the way in other world." said Goku

"Uhhh Goku that's your sons energy everyone is sensing and it seems he surpassed you a great deal."

"Yeah and he did it all by himself too. I'm so proud of him." said a proud Goku

(supreme Kai's planet)

"Kibito do you feel that." said shin

"Yes master what do you think it is? its impossible to feel mortals energy from here."

"I guess you're right Kibito. lets keep searching for Majin Buu."

(Bojacks Spaceship)

"Bojack there is a huge power level in the north quadrant."

"Take us too it Bujin i want to see who holds this kind of power. said Bojack

(Back to Gohan)

Gohans hair started growing until it reached the back of his knees. His eyebrows disappeared, and his forehead bulged out a little like a caveman. He finally stopped screaming and just stood there in the crater he created with his power.

"So this is it. The next super saiyan level. Man this is incredible! I never felt this powerful. now i just need to train this form." Gohan said in a deeper voice than usual, but before he could continue to train Gohan passed out. His body was not able to handle all of that energy at once.

(12 Hours Later)

Gohan awoken and tried to remember what happened.

"Oh i remember now. I reached the next level, and i made the mistake of using the full power of the new level without ever training it. Man Super Saiyan 3 sure takes a lot out of you. I must of been out for a while, but at least all my energy returned. Now its time to train my new form." Gohan said to himself.

(2 weeks later)

"Well it looks like i trained this form enough where my power can't threaten the earth. I guess its time to leave this planet now." Just then Gohan felt 5 power levels heading towards the planet but he wasn't worried because he was much stronger. 4 of the power levels one the ship felt evil but 1 didn't feel so evil. Soon a space ship landed about 50 miles away from Gohan so he raced off to go meet whoever was in the ship. When he got closer he saw 4 beings walk out the ship.

"Stay where you are and bow before the master Bojack." yelled bujin

"Who are you guys? and who is Bojack?" yelled Gohan

Bojack then walked out. "I am Bojack and this is my crew Bido, Bujin, Kogu, and Zangy, and who might you be boy?"

"I am son Gohan, and why did you land on this planet its nothing here?

"Why we landed here is

"Why we landed here is of no concern to you but if you must know I'm hunting down a very high power level my radar picked up on this planet about 2 weeks ago. You wouldn't happen to know whose power that was would you?" asked Bojack

" What do you plan to do once you find the power."

"You ask to many questions. Maybe i should just beat the answers out of you." Exclaimed Bojack " Kogu beat this boy within an inch of his life. Maybe then he will answer my questions."

Kogu then launched an assault at Gohan but Gohan was prepared and dodged every blow Kogu threw. When Kogu tried to go for an uppercut to Gohans chin fazed out of view and fazed back in behind Kogu and kicked him straight in the air. Gohan then continued his assault and punched Kogu to the left while he was still in the air. Kogu was then kicked in his spine breaking it on contact and leaving Kogu unable to fight anymore. Gohan knew he couldn't play around with these guys, he already made that mistake at the cell games, but he also didn't want to kill them so his plan was to make sure they can't fight any more and hopefully they'll change their ways. Bojack was pissed and charged up a blast. Gohan prepared himself to deflect it until he realized the blast wasn't for him. The blast went straight at Kogu and disintegrated him right on the spot.

"Why did you kill your own man? He couldn't even defend himself anymore!" Screamed an irate Gohan.

"Exactly! If he was too weak to defend himself then I don't need him. Bujin, Zangya, Bido attack this brat!" Screamed Bojack

The three powered up and took off towards Gohan, although Zangya was a little hesitant she still attacked. Gohan quickly burst into super saiyan and defended himself against his attackers. Bido attacked head on throwing a punch at the demi saiyan. Said saiyan moved his head to the left, but as he did this Zangya tried to sweep his feet off the ground, but gohan just jumped into the sky away from them. Bujin came from above and tried to hammer gohan to the ground, but he only hit an after image. Gohan then appeared behind Bujin and knocked him to the ground with a kick to the back of his head. Zangya and Bido flew up and tried to attack but Gohan blocked both attacks and punched Zangya to the ground making her own crater. Gohan then punched Bido in his solar plexus knocking the wind out of him and doubling him over. Bido was punched to the ground forming his own crater. All 3 got up a little sore and groggy and were about to continue with an assault until Gohan started talking.

"You Guys know you're outmatched. Why don't you just leave. I don't want to hurt or kill you but i won't hesitate to if you keep attacking."

"Silence you fool they know if they give up then i will kill them. They will either die to me or die to you." Stated Bojack.

"then how about me and you fight. If you win you get to carry on with what you were doing, but if i win you let these 3 go free." offered gGohan

This only amused Bojack. "Why do you care about these 3? They're nothing to you. You don't even know them. Why would you fight for their freedom?"

"Because its not right. You have no right to enslave them and make them fight for their lives just because you're to scared to fight a teenage boy on your own you coward." Responded Gohan

To say Bojack was pissed was an understatement, but before he could respond Bujin used his psychic threads to hold Gohan still while Bido attacked him head on. Bido's attacks were not doing much to damage gGohan but the psychic threads were slowly draining his energy. While this was happening Zangya just starred at what was happening. She was thinking about what Gohan said. She was tired of serving Bojack and wanted nothing but to escape from him. But she was too terrified of his power. She decided that now was her chance to finally get away from Bojack and rushed off into the ongoing battle.

Gohan dropped out of his super saiyan state after having more of his energy drained and was furious with himself. _Why didn't I just take these guys out when i had the chance. Now i can't get out of this hold. _Gohan was trying to think of a strategy until he felt the hold on him was released. _What happened? _Gohan thought to himself. He then saw Zangya fighting Bujin.

"Zangya what has gotten into you! Why are you fighting me? We are suppose to kill the boy!" yelled an angry Bujin.

"I don't want to be under the command of Bojack any more! I rather be free! If you still want to serve under him then you are signing your own death warrant!" screamed Zangya.

Bido then rushed over and kicked Zangya away from Bujin. " You betrayed your team. You signed your own death warrant. Gohan then took this time to intervene and attacked Bujin and Bido knocking them back into the ground. He then rushed over to Zangya.

"Are you Okay?" asked a concerned Gohan.

"I'm fine but you need to watch yourself. Bojack is not an easy win." said Zangya.

After she said this, Bujin used his psychic threads on Gohan again and Bido kicked Zangya away. Then Bojack decided to appear.

"Leave the traitor bitch to me. I'm gonna show her just why you never cross bojack." Bojack then unleashed a devastating attack on Zangya. He kicked her up in the air and punched her back down. Once she stood up he punched her in her stomach causing her to double over. He then gave her a knee to the chin and grabbed her hair with his left hand to keep her standing. He started to punch her in the face repeatedly until blood was flowing from her face. While this was going on Bido was beating a defenseless Gohan while Bujin had him in his threads. After beating on Gohan Bido lifted his head and made him watch the onslaught Bojack was unleashing on Zangya. Gohans eyes then snapped open and rage was starting to fill his body.

"NO! STOP THIS!" screamed Gohan as flashbacks of when vegeta was getting the beating of his life from Frieza and when he himself got the beating of a lifetime from cell.

Bojack just laughed at Gohan. "Oh you don't like this? well then you're gonna just have to stop me hahahahahahaha. Does this anger you? well? Does it? Bojack said as he continued to make Zangya suffer.

Full rage then filled Gohan "I said stop!" Gohan then transformed into super saiyan 2, but he didn't stop there. He went all the way to his new super saiyan 3 form. Bujin and Bido tried to attack but Gohan took Bujins head of with one chop to his neck. He then kicked Bido in half with one kick. He then turned his death glare towards Bojack. Bojack transformed into his strongest form. His body bulked up and turned green. He held Zangya in front of him so Gohan wouldn't attack him, but Gohan fazed behind him and punched a hole in his back an his fist went out the other side of him. Bojack dropped Zangya and Gohan continued his assault on Bojack. Gohan struck him in the face and while he was reeling gohan delivered a brutal punch in his kidney. As Bojack howled out in pain Gohan kicked him across the face. Bojack landed on his feet and sent his strongest energy wave at Gohan, his galactic buster. Gohan waited for the blast and deflected it into the sky and out of the planets atmosphere. He then turned his murderous gaze to Bojack.

"I gave you a chance to leave but you didn't take it. I tried to spare you but bad guys like you always want it the hard way. I may not like to kill but i told you I won't hesitate to kill you if the time comes and that time is now. You lived your last breath. Kaaaaaaaa Meeeeeeee Haaaaaaaa Meeeeeeee..."

"You think this is over? I will kill you!" Screamed Bojack as he sent another full powered Galactic Buster Gohans way.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" Gohans blast tore through Bojacks blast killing him instantly.

Gohan then dropped out of his super saiyan 3 form and rushed over to Zangya who was barely hanging on to life. He picked her up and took her to his ship after first destroying Bojacks ship. He gave a senzu bean to Zangya, but she was still unconscious. He blasted off leaving this planet for good.

(2 days later)

Zangya awoke in a cold sweat and was scared since she didn't recognize her surroundings. She got off her bed and ran to the cock pit where she saw Gohan in a meditative state. She didn't want to disturb him so she decided to wait for him to come out his trance to ask questions. When she moved over to the chair Gohans eyes popped open.

"Hey you're finally awake. You've been asleep for 2 days. How are you feeling ?"

"I'm okay but what happened to Bojack, and why am i healed so fast?" asked a confused Zangya

"You're healed because i gave you a special bean. It's called a senzu bean and it can heal any injury or injuries you have. And Bojack is dead; i killed him and blasted off the planet.

Zangya was surprised that Bojack was killed; she thought he was unbeatable for so long. " So i am in debt to you then. I owe you my life." stated Zangya.

"No!" Stated Gohan in a stern voice. "You owe me nothing. Don't forget you saved me when they had me in that energy draining hold. so if anyone owes anything I owe you, so thank you. By the way my name is Gohan, What's yours?"

"It's Zangya, and thank you for helping me." responded Zangya

Gohan then decided to ask a question that's been burning in his mind. "I have to ask you something why did Bojack land on the planet? Why was he looking for my power level."

Zangya answered truthfully. "He wanted to eliminate any power near his and his radar wasn't accurate enough to fully read you're power so none of us were sure of how strong you were, so Bojack just decided to find the power and take it head on. He thought he was invincible because he was so powerful. He was also looking for the planet of the one son Goku lived on."

Gohan then got a little nervous "Why was he looking for son Goku's planet?"

"We were trapped in the Kai's planet and when Goku blew it up we were all set free. He wanted to find the planet to see if Goku survived the blast or not. He knew Goku and the other warriors on his planet were a threat to his power so he decided to get rid of it."

"Oh... so what are you gonna do now? Do you want to take my ship and go to your home planet after i arrive on mine?" asked Gohan.

" My home planet was destroyed long ago, and i just want to live a life of peace now. I'm tired of fighting."

"Oh well you can come to my home planet and stay with me. We have plenty of space, it's only my younger brother and I at the house, and I'm sure he won't mind." Said Gohan

"Are you sure? I don't want to be burden to..." Zangya started only to be cut of by Gohan.

"Nonsense I don't have a problem with it at all. You can go shopping with my aunt Bulma and get some clothes and everything else you need, and don't worry i have plenty of money so i don't mind."

"Thank you." Zangya said in a sweet voice "This is the nicest thing anyone has done for me."

"Don't worry about it and just so you know the son Goku didn't survive that explosion that blew the kai's planet up." Said gohan as he looked down.

Zangya looked at Gohan with a confused glance and asked "How do you know that?"

"Because he was my father." Gohan said in a quiet voice.

"I'm sorry to hear that. You said that it's just you and your brother correct?"

"Yeah my mom died giving birth to Goten. It's just me and Goten right now."

"Well now it'll be 3 of us." Zangya said in a happy tone as she smiled.

"Yeah now its 3 of us." Gohan repeated as he smiled too.

_'Things can only get better from here.'_ Thought Gohan.

**Thats the end of the chapter. I'll try to get the next chapter out by sunday or monday. I'm still not sure if i want to make this a G/Z or a G/V. I'm also thinking of adding a female saiyan and making it a G/OC. There is alot of possibilities and I'm up for change so any opinions or suggestions will be great. And thinks for the views and the reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4: A Hero Will Rise

**Chapter 4: A Hero Will Rise**

(a few days After Gohan ascended to the third super saiyan level for the first time)

**(Back on earth)**

After everyone felt Gohans ki skyrocket and go back down, the z fighters were worried. They didn't know what to think since they could'nt get in contact with Gohan. Even Vegeta was a little worried about the only saiyan he felt comfortable with. Nobody knew what to do. Piccolo even tried to get in contact with king kai and was successful. King kai told them that Gohan was fine and that they don't need to worry. 2 days later all the z fighters felt Gohans power skyrocket again and just assumed he was training his new found power. 5 days later the z fighters felt 3 strong power levels but no where near as strong as perfect cell. They were both around the power of cell in his first form, but it was something familiar about one of the power levels. One felt like Frieza. Vegeta, Piccolo, Tien, and Krillin all left to confront the powers. Yamcha was still on his baseball career and didn't think he was needed anyway. Chioutzu was left at master Roshi's house by Tien. Once they landed, Krillin decided to speak first.

"Is it me or does one of those power levels feel like Frieza." asked a paranoid Krillin.

"It could be another relative to Frieza. Another cold family bastard that i will love beating the life out of." Vegeta said with malice.

"First his brother, then his father, and now another relative. This is getting repetitive. How many more relatives does Frieza have?" asked Krillin sarcastically.

"Stop complaining baldy! It's not like you're gonna be fighting him anyway. You're gonna be fighting the weakest of their group since you're the weakest of our group, it's only fair." stated Vegeta "And to answer your moronic question; this should be the last cold family member that has any power to do something. I killed all the weaker ones when i left off into space after returning from Namek."

"Gee i guess you never heard of a rhetorical question before huh? And you call me a moron."Krillin mumbled

"What was that cue ball?" Vegeta said in a dangerous voice.

"Uhhhhh nothing Vegeta i said they won't stand a chance against you... yeah that's what is said. Krillin then gulped nervously.

"Cut it out you two this is no time for bickering. We have to make a plan for when the power levels arrive." Piccolo said in a serious tone. "Now how about Vegeta takes the strongest since he is the strongest here. I'll take the one thats 2nd to that power and Tien and Krillin can both take the 3rd warrior."

"That works for me." said Tien

"Yeah same here." responded Krillin

"I would love to take some revenge on the cold family. Even though its not Frieza, killing his relative is good enough." stated Vegeta

"We should wait for them to land, then ambush them. They would never see it coming and we would have the element of surprise on our side." Suggested Tien

"No good tri-clops. You have to raise your energy to attack them and as soon as you do their scouters will pick you up. I say we confront them face to face. Neither of them are any where near close to my power we have nothing to fear." said Vegeta

"I hate to say this but Vegeta's right on this one. We'll just have to confront them head on." stated Piccolo.

Just then the ship landed and 13 figures walked out. One looked just like cooler in his last form, but only the height of Frieza. The second figure looked like Salza (one of the goons in coolers crew) except his hair was down his back and he had more bulging muscles. The last figure looked exactly like a human but had a tail around her waist. The other soldiers were just foot soldiers with the power level of 2000 and less. Vegeta, Piccolo, Krillin, and Tien landed in front of the new threat. Vegeta decided to speak first.

"Well well well another member of the cold family, so who do i have the pleasure to kill today." Vegeta sneered.

"I traveled a long way to get revenge on the saiyans." replied the cold family figure.

"Oh please just spare me the theatrics you piece of shit." Vegeta said getting a little angry. "Now answer my questions and i might just kill you faster instead of making it a slow agonizing death. So tell me you over grown lizard! Who are you, and why do you want revenge on the saiyans?"

"I guess I'll humor you monkey. My Name is Glacier. I'm the son of Frieza." Vegeta and the rest of the z fighters jaws just dropped, but Glacier continued. "After Frieza had you prince Vegeta, your father made a plan to get you back." Glacier said with hatred. "King Vegeta and his crew attacked me and my mother one day when we were alone. Neither one of us were fighters or very powerful so it was easy for them to over power us. They planned to kidnapp us in an attempt to use us as leverage to get prince Vegeta back and to get my father at his most vulnerable so they can take him out. I'll admit it was a very good plan but it went haywire. While we were running away one of those blasted monkeys used to much power in a blast and severely injured my mother. She fought through the pain and kept on going until we reached the space shuttle. She knew she was going to die, so she pushed me into a space shuttle and sent me off. It took 30 seconds for my ship to launch, and during that 30 seconds i saw my mother fight to hold off the other saiyans until my ship launched. I also saw her die to the hands of those monkeys. I don't know how long i was in space for, a lot of that memory is foggy. Though i do remember crash landing on some mud ball planet with no technology at all. It was like the planet was one big jungle. My ship was destroyed during the landing so i had no idea what the coordinates where of the planet. And before you ask no i can't breathe in space. It's a gene that skips a generation. King cold didn't have the gene but both Frieza and cooler had it, but i didn't. So i couldn't just fly of the planet. Although I knew one day i would be able to escape, so i trained myself and became more powerful than you can ever imagine." finished Glacier

Vegeta then smirked "More powerful than a super saiyan?"

Glacier smirked back " Oh i know all about the super saiyan that killed my father, uncle and grandfather, and let me assure you i'm more than capable to be able to handle one.

Vegeta than looked at the girl and was shocked to see she was a saiyan. "If you hate saiyans so much then why do you travel with one?"

Glacier still smirking continued his story. "Well after about 25 years i would say, a ship landed on the planet i was on. 2 figures came out of the ship and when i saw them i saw their monkey tails and after that everything went red. I killed them and took their ship. While i was on the ship i found Kaniah (ka-ny-uh) here and instead of killing her I decided to make her my slave. Saiyans do make the best servants." He chuckled a bit before continuing.

"Anyway after i got off the ship i found the of the cold army, or what was left of it anyway. They all believed me to be dead. They told me that no one knew what happened to my mother and I, they said father was pretty sure a saiyan had something to do with it and he was right. I got the scientists to build a control device for told me how my father blew up planet Vegeta and i couldn't have been happier. Then they told me the fate of my family. I was enraged and they told me this was the last planet they all died on so I'm here to get revenge on the super saiyan. Tell me where he is, so that I may destroy him!." Yelled Glacier.

Vegeta started thinking. _So that explains another reason why Frieza blew up planet Vegeta, and he kept the rest of us as damn servants! _Vegeta then scowled "The one who defeated your gender confused father and moronic uncle is dead now, but he was much to soft to kill your father. My son actually killed your weakling father and grandfather, but since he isn't here I'll step in for him. And just so it's an even fight..." Vegeta then destroyed all the foot soldiers with a single blast. "Now it's fair.

"I heard enough! You will die at my hands you monkey scum!" Screamed Glacier. He then launched an attack on Vegeta. While this was happening Piccolo turned to the other male figure.

"So who are you and do you have a 'revenge' story or are you just here to fight?" Piccolo asked in a stern voice

"My name is Chip i came along because i am the strongest soldier in the cold army, and I came to kill the one who killed my brother Salza. Do you know who that be?" the one now known as Chip said.

"If you mean the weakling idiot that was in Coolers crew then you're looking at your brothers murderer." stated Piccolo in a cold voice.

"Then you shall die at my hands namekian. Kaniah attack the two bald weaklings who call themselves warriors." Chip stated as he flew off to engage battle with Piccolo. Kaniah then flew off to battle with Tien and Krillin.

**(Vegeta and Glacier)**

Glacier threw a punch at Vegeta but he just jerked his head to the side to dodge it. Glacier then threw a kick to Vegetas left side but Vegeta caught his kick and punched Glacier directly in the middle of his face. Glacier was sent reeling back a few feet but adjusted himself and blocked a kick Vegeta had aimed for his right side. Both warriors threw flurries of punches and kicks at each other but neither could overwhelm the other. Vegeta was getting angry and raised his power level a bit. Vegeta punched Glacier in the stomach doubling him over then kicked him away.

"You better take this seriously! I at least want to sweat a little." Vegeta stated

"You insolent monkey! You want to die so bad then so be it, but just so you know this is only 50% of my maximum. responded Glacier.

Vegeta then snorted "I'll keep that in mind, now hurry up."

**(Piccolo and Chip)**

Chip went straight on the offensive and sent multiple blast at Piccolo who just deflected them all while flying backwards. Piccolo started to blast back when Chip started flying towards him. While Chip was so busy dodging the blast that were sent his way, Piccolo fazed out and fazed back in above Chip and elbowed him in the back. Chip was sent into the ground but landed on all fours and jumped back into the air. Chip sent multiple fists at Piccolo but Piccolo blocked and dodged every hit and grabbed both of his fist with his hands.

"You know I'm really not in the mood for long battle today why don't we just skip the rest of this warm up and go full power." Piccolo took off his turban and cape and cracked his knuckles and neck.

"I couldn't agree more. I can't wait to make you suffer for murdering Salza." said Chip in a cold voice. Both warrior powered up and attacked each other head on.

**(Kaniah, Tien and Krillin)**

Kaniah launched herself at Tien and Krillin. As she swung her fist at Krillin Tien went behind her and tried to knock her out quickly by chopping her on the side of her neck, but she saw it coming and kept attacking keeping Krillin and Tien on their toes.

"Tien we can't just beat her up, it's not like she knows what she's doing. These animals are controlling her and i don't want to hurt her, she's a little girl. Krillin said frantically while dodging Kaniahs attacks.

"I know Krillin, but we have to defend ourselves. Even though she's under their control she's still fighting to kill. We have to fight back, just think of it as a spar, try to hurt her but don't try to seriously injure her. " Stated Tien

Kaniah then raised her power level to her fullest and glared at the two warriors.

"Okay lets do this." said Krillin as he powered up

"I'm right behind you." said Tien as he to powered up

**(Vegeta and Glacier 50% power)**

Vegeta shot off towards Glacier after he finished powering up and threw a few small ki blast at him to distract him. The plan worked and as soon as Glacier deflected the small blasts, Vegeta appeared to his right and aimed a kick at his face. Glacier just grabbed his foot and threw him into the air. He continued his assault by fazing in above Vegeta and kicking him down. Glacier wasn't finished yet and as soon as Vegeta hit the ground he blasted him with dozens of mini blasts. Vegteta got up with his clothes tore up and ripped with a scowl on his face.

"Well I guess it's time to stop holding back." Vegeta then powered up to his max in base form and flew off to assault Glacier. Vegeta punched him in stomach and kicked him across the temple sending Glacier to the ground. Glacier was beyond pissed. He didn't expect that from the saiyan prince. He had a furious look on his face and sent a blast Vegetas way. Vegeta deflected into the air, and as soon as he did Glacier flew up and buried his knee in Vegetas stomach making him spit up blood. Vegeta was hit with a roundhouse, but quickly regained himself and dodged the next set of flurries. Glacier was increasing his power slightly with each passing second and started to overwhelm Vegeta. He then kicked Vegeta in his kidney and blasted him out of the air and Vegeta made a deep crater. Vegeta dramatically rose out of the crater in all his super saiyan glory and smirked at his opponent as was in awe at the change in appearance and power of Vegeta.

"Now the fun can commence. Lets see what you're made of you overgrown lizard." Vegeta then got into his trademark stance. Glacier was still starring in shock "Are you just gonna stand there or are you gonna fight me." Vegeta challenged. Glacier then snapped out of it and got into his stance ready to square off against the prince.

**(Capsule corps.)**

a 4 year old Trunks and a 3 year old Goten were playing a game of tag when Trunks felt his fathers power level. (Gohan and Vegeta refused to train the kids until they were at least 5 years of age, but Vegeta taught Trunks to be able to feel his power level and Gohans in case of an emergency. Gohan also taught Goten to feel his power and Vegetas power though he wasn't that good at it.)

"Hey Goten I sense my dad I wonder whats going on? Trunks asked confused.

"Maybe he's in trouble he did leave in a hurry." replied Goten

"C'mon lets go check it out." said Trunks

"But what if we get in trouble?" asked a concerned Goten

"Goten nothing can beat my dad. I just wanna see him fight come on lets go."

"But we can't fly Trunks." said Goten trying to make any excuse not to go.

"We can call your nimbus thing. Now hurry up i don't wanna miss anything."

Goten sighed "Flying Nimbus!" He yelled. Nimbus then appeared in front of the two youngsters and they jumped on. "Go that away nimbus." said Trunks as he pointed towards his fathers energy signal.

**(Piccolo full power vs Chip full power)**

Piccolo punched Chip in the face and kicked him in the chest sending him flying to the ground. Before he hit the ground Chip fazed out of view and fazed back in above Piccolo and hammered him in his back. Piccolo was then sent to the ground but landed gracefully on his feet and flew back up to meet Chip. Piccolo and Chip exchanged blows back and forth until Piccolo kicked him away and fired a blast at Chip.

"Demon Wave." Piccolo yelled as he sent the blast. The blast hit Chip in the back and sent him to the ground. Chip got up a little groggy and sent his own blast at Piccolo.

"Scatter finger beam." Yelled Chip he then made a blade of energy on his arm and raced up to meet Piccolo.

Piccolo dodged the scatter finger beams but was unprepared for Chips blade of energy and his arm was chopped off. Piccolo screamed in pain and sent dozens and dozens of energy blasts at Chip with his one arm. Chip then started laughing at how lousy Piccolos aim was until he noticed the blasts started surrounding him.

"Hell zone Grenade!" yelled Piccolo as he closed his hand and swung his arm inwardly to send all the blast to Chip. Chip was sent to the ground burned badly. He was not expecting that attack and was heavily damaged. Piccolo then took this time to regrow his arm back and charge up another attack.

"Say hello to Salza for me when you see him. Special Beam Cannon!" yelled Piccolo. The beam hit Chip right in his heart and killed him instantly. Piccolo then turned his attention to Krillin Tien and Kaniah and waited for an opportunity to strike.

**(Kaniah full power vs Tien and Krillin full power)**

Kaniah threw a kick at Krillin and kick him way into a mountain in the distance. she then turned her glance to Tien. She attempted to kick him in his chest but Tien smacked her foot away and punched her in the solar plexus and elbowed her in the back of the head. Kaniah was sent to the ground and made her own crater, but she shot back up and attempted to punch Tien in the solar plexus, but before she even reached him Krillin kicked her to the side. Krillin followed up by hammering her to the ground , and this time she was slow to get up. Krillin shot a kamehameha wave at Kaniah to try to keep her down, but she caught it with her hands and was struggling to hold it. Tien then snuck up behind her and attempted to knock her out but as soon as he got behind her she let go of the blast and it was sent towards Tien. Tien was suprised and didn't see it coming, so the wave hit him dead on knocking him to the ground. Kaniah then fazed out and back in behind Krillin and struck him to the ground. Just as she was about to deliver the final blow Piccolo flew in and kicked her from behind. he then fazed in front of her and punched her in the stomach and kicked her into the air. He then blasted her down to the ground knocking her unconscious, and unknowingly destroying the controlling device.

"Thanks for the help Piccolo." Tien said as he got up.

"Yea that was getting a little tedious." Krillin said as he also got up

"No problem, but don't expect me to always bail you guys out." Piccolo said in a gruff voice.

**(ssj Vegeta vs Glacier 75%)**

Vegeta was over powering Glacier and Glacier was getting even more pissed if that's possible. Glacier sent a punch Vegetas way but only hit an after image. He was then struck by a fist in his kidney and a knee to the back of his head afterwards. Vegeta then fazed in front of him and kicked him in the stomach and blasted him in the chest sending him away. Glacier then stopped and looked at Vegeta with a burning hatred.

"You should be nothing to me you ignorant ape! I should be defeating you with ease! I will get my revenge!" Glacier screamed while powering up to his maximum.

"It's about damn time you learn your place in this world! Your father learned his place and it's underneath the saiyans boot! I will not let another Cold family member fuck up this universe! Aghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Vegeta screamed as he to powered up to the fullest in his super saiyan form.

**(Full powered ssj Vegeta vs full powered Glacier)**

Vegeta and Glacier were going at it neck and neck. They were dead even and neither were giving the other any advantage. Every punch and kick Glacier threw was parried and returned by Vegeta, but Vegeta was able to get a few hits in and it was pissing Glacier off to no end. Glacier was so enraged that his form was starting to get sloppier and sloppier. When Glacier missed a punch he sent, Vegeta took that opportunity to deliver an earth shattering blow to Glaciers face breaking his jaw on impact. Glacier was livid while he was lying on the ground. Piccolo Tien and Krillin who were watching from a distance were in awe. Sure they seen incredible battles before, but this one was so personal it was like you could feel the emotions of both fighters pouring right off of them.

Vegeta was about to continue his assult until he saw a yellow cloud speeding towards them. He was outraged and scared to see his son and god son coming to the battlefield.

"What are you doing here? This is no place for mere kids! "Vegeta screamed

Before the 2 young boys could say anything Glacier grabbed them.

"Oh are these 2 important to you? Maybe i should slay them now." said Glacier as he smirked

"If you touch them I will personally kill you slowly and painfully." Screamed an outraged Vegeta.

"I would watch that temper if i were you. you don't want me to accidentally crush them now do you? Hahahahahahahaha. Now here is what you're gonna do. You will power down to your base form and turn around."

"You coward." Vegeta said with hatred in his voice. '_If i do this he will kill me but if i don't he will kill the boys. Looks like i have no choice'. _Vegeta thought. Vegeta dropped out of super saiyan and turned around. Glacier smirked and dropped the kids to send his strongest blast to Vegeta. Vegeta was hit and immediately fell to the ground in agonizing pain. While Glacier was sending his blast Tien, and Krillin swooped in and took the kids to safety, while Piccolo engaged Glacier. Piccolo was able to get a few hits in but Glacier dominated him and was sent to the ground in bad condition. Tien tried to attack while Krillin stayed with the kids to keep them safe, but Tien was swatted like he was a fly and out of the fight quick. Glacier was bored and decided to finish off the warriors. He rose into the air and made a super nova death ball.

"Now die you pathetic saiyan!" Screamed Glacier. He then threw down his death ball. "Take this! Death Ball!

Many thoughts were going through Vegeta's mind at this time. '_I can't give up. Now that Kakarot is dead and Gohan is off the planet it's up to me. I need to do this for Bulma, for Trunks, and even for Gohan and Goten. I need to do this for the earth AND I WILL NOT FAIL.'_

Vegeta then got up and burst into super saiyan, even though his body was protesting it, and prepared his ultimate attack.

"Final Flash!" Screamed Vegeta as he fired his blast. His blast collided with the death ball but the death ball was inching closer and closer to Vegeta.

"You will die today saiyan and so will everyone on this planet!" Screamed Glacier

Vegeta then started thinking of the deaths of Bulma, Trunks, Gohan, and Goten. They were his family and if he died then so would his family. This motivated him to keep pushing. It was what Glacier said next that made Vegeta snap.

"After I kill you I will find those two brats that got away and make them my new slaves since they were so important to you." Screamed Glacier.

Vegeta's mind went to flashbacks of all the torture, beatings, and degrading things Frieza did to him and he imagined Trunks and Goten in his place and lost all control. His hair turned a darker gold, and spiked up a little more and blue lightening bolts surrounded his body. Vegeta then yelled out to Glacier.

"I will not lose to you! I will not let you destroy everything I have just like your father and I will not let you take my son and godson. I will kill you and end the Cold family forever! Ahhhhhhhhh!" Vegeta yelled as he sent more energy into his final flash. He completely overwhelmed Glaciers blast and continued to go through it and disintegrated Glacier right on the spot.

"No! It wasn't suppose to end like this!" Glacier screamed as his body was being destroyed.

Vegeta then collapsed from exhaustion. After seeing everyone was in need of help Krillin flew off to the look out and got some senzu beans and flew back as quick as he could Taking the 2 kids with him. When he returned he fed everyone except Kaniah a senzu bean and stood there quietly while everyone was getting up.

"Man what a crazy day huh?" Krillin asked

"Hmph. What I would like to know is why did you two show up!" Vegeta said looking sternly at Goten and Trunks.

Said boys gulped and Trunks started explaining. "I'm sorry dad i just wanted to see you fight. I didn't mean to get in the way and mess every thing up. Trunks and Goten looked down in apology.

Vegeta looked at them "Its okay just don't do anything that stupid again, and don't think you two will get out of this Scott free. Oh no I have a very good punishment planned for two of you."

The boys nodded and stayed quiet so they wouldn't get in any more trouble. Piccolo then looked at Kaniah who was starting to stir. "What do we do with her? Is she still under Glaciers control?" Piccolo asked.

"I don't see any controlling device on her. You must have destroyed it while fighting her." stated Vegeta "I will find out who she is and for the meantime she will stay with me, but when the brat gets back she will stay with him. I think he will like to be around another saiyan his age espicially a female." Vegeta then started chuckling along with every one else except the 2 young boys who were confused.

"Where am i? Who are you? asked a frantic Kaniah

"Calm down brat. You don't have to worry about Glacier anymore, I took care of him. I am Vegeta Prince of all saiyans. Now who were your parents and their status.

Kaniah calmed a little "my moms name was Zuni and my dads name was Domah and they were 3rd class saiyans that escaped the planet before it was destroyed. We were living peacefully on a planet until it was attacked by some space pirates. My parents and I got into the space ship and looked for a habitable planet but ended up on the same planet with Glacier and well you know the rest." Kania was quiet at the end.

"No worries as your prince I will look after you until permanent living arrangements are made." stated Vegeta

"Thank you that's very kind of you." Kaniah said

Vegeta just nodded. "Brat call that cloud. Girl can you fly?"

Kaniah nodded and Goten called Nimbus.

"I'll be heading off now that the threat is gone." Vegeta said and with that he jumped up in the air with Kaniah, Goten and Trunks following,

"We actually managed a powerful threat without Goku or Gohan. I think we're getting better at this." Krillin said

"Yeah another crisis averted." said Tien.

"Won't Gohan be suprised that we stopped a threat without the strongst guy in the universe." Chuckled Krillin.

"Well i don't know about you guys but I'm going to get Chioutzu and go home I had enough excitement for one day." Tien said

"I agree." announced Piccolo and with that everyone flew off to their respective homes.

**Thats the end of the chapter. I wanted to have Vegeta save the day for ones. I will try to make Krillin Tien and Piccolo more relevent in my story. I don't want it to be just about saiyan strength all the time, that gets repetative. In the next chapter Gohan returns home. How will he react to what happened while he was away? How will he react to Kaniah? How will the z fighters react to Zangya? I'll try to upload the next chapter by thursday or friday. Thanks for sticking to the story so far and thanks for the reviews. I greatly appreciate it. **


	5. Chapter 5: Home Sweet Home

(AN: I forgot that i didn't describe what Kaniah looks like in the last chapter. She has long black hair that reaches her midback. She is about as tall as Gohan was at the cell games. She has Black eyes like every saiyan. Her skin looks flawless and her tail is wrapped around her waist most of the time. Oh and someone asked if there was going to be a Satan family bashing and right now its most likely gonna happen.)

Chapter 5: Home Sweet Home

**(On Gohans spaceship)**

**"**Hey Zangya, we'll be landing in about 10 minutes. You better get ready." Gohan warned.

"Okay." Zangya said a little nervously.

"Whats wrong Zangya?" Gohan had a concerned look on his face.

"Its nothing, I guess I'm just a little nervous about fitting in on a new planet." Zangya said quietly

Gohan gave her a reassuring smile. "Hey don't worry so much. you'll fit in just perfect."

Zangya smiled back and got ready to land on the planet she will now call home.

(Back on earth)

Everything calmed down a lot after the glacier incident. Vegeta was trying to train Kaniah and make her stronger. He also taught her how to sense powerlevels. She got along great with Bulma and the kids. Vegeta even took a liking to her but would never let it show. Just then All the Z fighters felt Gohans power as his ship entered earths atmosphere and decided to greet him. Kaniah was happy that there would be another saiyan her age, but she was also a little nervous. Bulma, Vegeta, Trunks, Goten, Tien, chioutzu, Yamcha, Master Roshi, Oolong, Puar, Piccolo, Krillin and 18 were at capsule corps waiting for the ship to arrive. (18 and Krillin got married earlier in the year. Krillin told 18 to stay behind when glacier came because they recently found out that she was a few weeks pregnant. The Z fighters didn't know about 18 special news yet.) Once Gohans ship landed and everyone anxiously waited for him to come out. Gohan stepped out of the ship and everyone looked confused as to who the blue skinned female was that stepped out of the ship with Gohan. Zangya was really nervous now.

" Hey guys! I want you to meet a new friend of mine; her name is Zangya." Gohan said in a happy voice.

Bulma was going to ask how they met but before she could Kaniah shot off and attacked Zangya. She punched Zangya in the face sending her flying due to the surprise of the attack. Kaniah would've continued her assault until Gohan grabbed her and held her in a full nelson.

"I don't know who you are, but I will not let you attack my friend!" Gohan yelled in rage.

"Your so called friend and her band of pirates attacked the planet I lived on, and forced us into leaving it. Because of that I lost my parents!" Kaniah screamed.

Gohans face softened when he heard this but he didn't let go. " I'm sorry you lost your parents. I know how you feel i lost both of mine too, but Zangya isn't the one to blame. She was only following orders and if she didn't she would've been killed. She actually betrayed her team to save me. She's a good person deep down don't blame her for your loss, if anything you should blame Bojack. He was the leader of that pirate gang."

Kaniahs eyes teared up and Gohan let go of the hold and pulled her into a hug. Kaniah cryed on Gohans shoulders. Zangya heard everything they were saying and waited for Kaniah to finish before saying anything. "I'm sorry about the loss of your parents and planet. I had my planet destroyed and was forced to work for Bojack. I want to right all the wrongs I did by doing everything I can to protect life now. I don't expect you to forgive me but for what its worth I truly am sorry." Zangya said in a soft voice.

Kaniah looked up at Zangya and thought of all the wrong doings she herself has done under Glaciers control. " I forgive you. I know how it feel to be in your position under someones control with no free will at all. I'm sorry I attacked you."

Zangya smiled "Its okay I would've done the same thing."

"So can anyone explained what just happened?" Yamcha asked

"Yeah and Gohan. Maybe you want to let go of Kaniah now huh." Bulma said playfully

Blushes appeared on both Gohan and Kaniah as he let go of her. He then explained everything that happened to him in space but left out the accession of the new level. Everyone were not surprised. It seems trouble always following them. Vegeta and Piccolo explained what happened on earth while Gohan was gone and he was excited that Vegeta reached super saiyan 2 form. He was also surprised that Frieza had a son that was so powerful, and that another saiyan his age is around.

"Man i guess the universe can never give us a break huh?" Gohan said "I guess my fathers choice to stay in other world was all for nothing. Stopping threats my ass I know why he stayed in other world." Gohan mumbled to himself but everyone heard him.

"What do you mean by that Gohan?" asked Krillin.

"Isn't it obvious cue ball? Gohan is saying that Kakarot stayed dead because he wanted to train all he wants and have more adventures." stated Vegeta.

"That's not true. Goku made a noble sacrifice to keep threats away from earth." Yamcha said getting a little angry at Goku being accused.

"But the threats didn't go away. Bojack was heading to earth but found my energy signal instead. Glacier also came to earth. Villains don't care if my father is dead. If they can't get him they'll just go after his friends and family. Did you ever think of that? And every threat that came wasn't out for him!" Gohan was now getting angry. " Garlic jr didn't come for my father. Vegeta and Nappa came for the dragon balls. Frieza may have come for him but that was his fault for letting him live instead of finishing him off on namek. We could've prevented the android and Cell crisis if we looked for the dragonballs to find Dr Geros lab before he made the androids. Broly and Paragus didn't come for my father, Turles didn't come for him and lord Slug didn't either. He just made an excuse to get out of his responsibilities, and train and fight forever. But none of you saw this. You were to blind to see the truth right in front of you."

"Gohan that's enough young man. You need to respect your father! yelled master Roshi in a scolding voice

"Yeah Gohan you know your dad tried the best he could. He just didn't want to put you in harms way anymore." Krillin said thinking Gohan was just talking nonsense.

Gohan couldn't believe what he was seeing. No matter what he said his friends, no his fathers friends, they refused to see the facts in front of them and believed Goku made a noble sacrifice. "You know what never mind. I'm gonna go inside and take a nap its been a long month. Is it okay if we stay the night Bulma?"

"Of course you can sweety." Unlike the others, Bulma actually took what Gohan said in consideration and started seeing Gohans view of things.

Gohan then went inside with Zangya and Goten following.

"I suggest you all leave my house before I get angry! threatened Vegeta and with that everyone left with defferent thoughts running through each of their heads. Vegeta then walked into the house with Bulma Trunks and Kaniah in tow.

Gohan reached his room and sighed while lying down on his bed. Goten ran in and jumped on Gohan.

"Whats wrong dad? You seem sad." said Goten looking concerned.

"Its nothing Goten. Just repressed memories; why don't you go look for Trunks and play while I take a nap." replied Gohan

"But i haven't seen you in so long. I wanna play with you!" whined Goten.

Gohan chuckled " Okay lets play hide and seek. I'll count to 30."

"Okay, but you better not peek." Goten said as he ran out of the room. Gohan laid back down and sighed again. This time Zangya walked in.

"I didn't here you start counting yet."

Gohan looked up and smiled at Zangya. "I'll start looking for him in a few minutes. So what do you think of my friends and family so far?"

"I like your little brother but why does he call you dad? Does he know of his real parents?" she asked curiously.

"Yeah he knows about them, and he knows I'm his brother. He just always saw me as a father instead of a brother and I don't mind it at all." responded Gohan

"Ok... do you mind if i ask you what all that was about out there when you went off about your father." Zangya asked carefully.

"Everyone believes my father was just this great man with no flaws, but i know better. Sure he was a great person, but he was a horrible father and a lousy husband. He was never there, and when he could've been home with his family he chose to train. After he defeated Frieza we thought he was dead because the planet exploded. Have you ever heard of the dragon balls? 7 magical orbs from namek that can grant you any wish?" Zangya nodded. "Okay we tried to use them to bring him back to life but the dragon said he was alive, so we wished him to earth but he refused. He was off training and said he would be back when he's ready. Then after the whole cell fiasco he decides to stay dead because he didn't want anymore threats to come. Like I said earlier that was an excuse to train and have more adventures instead of being with his family. My mom was so depressed. She got weaker and weaker and was unable to survive the birth of Goten. I was 11 when he decided to stay dead and look at all the responsibility i have. My childhood was gone long before he decided to stay dead, but at least I would've had a chance to be a kid for a little if he stayed."

Just then Goten yelled for Gohan to come find him. "I'm sorry to cut this conversation short, but i promise to fill you in on everything of my life after dinner." Gohan said as he reached the door, but to his surprise Kaniah was at the other end of the door.

"So is your life story for anyone to hear or just her?" she asked

Gohan smiled at her "You can hear it too. I don't mind. it'll be a good way to get to know you." Gohan then left to find Goten and Kaniah looked over at Zangya.

"C'mon Zangya Bulma wants to take you shopping for new clothes and items you need."

" But i don't have any money..." Zangya was then cut off by Kaniah

"Oh don't worry about that. Bulmas one of the richest person on this planet and she won't take no for an answer trust me. Prepare yourself now, she's a shopaholic."

Zangya then smiled and followed Kaniah out of the room.

(Later at night)

Zangya returned to capsule corp with Kaniah and Bulma. She was tired because Bulma dragged her from store to store. Bulma made sure Zangya had everything she would need for a long time. After they came back from shopping Mrs. Briefs called everyone in for dinner. To say Zangya was surprised at the way the saiyans and demi saiyans ate would be an understatement.

"Do they always eat like this?" Zangya asked as she sweat dropped

"Don't worry you'll get use to it." said Bulma "Oh and i have a question for you Zangya. Where do you plan on staying? We have more than enough room for you to stay here until you can find some living arrangement."

"Nonsense! I will not have another freeloader living in my house!" Barked Vegeta

"First of all, I pay the bills for this house and I make all the money! If I want someone to stay here you have no say!" said Bulma

"Woman what I say goes! If I say no then the answer is no and nothing changes my mind! I am the prince of all saiyans and my word is law!"

"You may be the prince of all saiyans, but im not a saiyan mister! And in this house my word is law or you get the couch and no gravity room!" responded Bulma.

Zangya spoke up before Vegeta could reply. "It's okay Bulma. Gohan actually offered for me to live with him."

"Not to be rude but don't you think Gohans a little too young for you." As Bulma said this Gohan and Zangya both blushed and looked away.

"Bulmaaa its not like that." Gohan whined

Kaniah was looking on a little jealously "Wait! Vegeta said when Gohan came back I had to leave here and go with him, but if Zangya's living with him then where am I going?"

"Oh don't worry Kaniah you can stay here." Bulma said

"Woman what did we just talk about." Vegeta stated

Before another argument could take place Gohan put his word in. "Actually Kaniah can come live with us if she wants. I Built on to the house since mom passed. I wanted to have extra space and rooms for Goten. Now our house has 6 bedrooms, a bigger kitchen and living room, a game room, a gravity room, a library, a lab, and a medical room."

"Wow you really fixed the old house up. Where did you get the money for everything?" Bulma asked curiously

"I won a lot of martial arts competitions. I enter under a couple of different names. Maybe you heard them. I use the delivery boy, the gold fighter, and sometimes i wear an all black outfit and call myself Majunior ll. Everyone thinks its 3 different people but they're all really me." explained Gohan. "Oh and Bulma I have some blueprints for some new inventions you could sell. I also have some prototypes for different inventions I've been working on."

"Oh sure Gohan. Maybe you should work here for me; You will make a lot more here then entering competitions." said Bulma.

"I'll take that into consideration Bulma."

After dinner Bulma and Vegeta went to bed, while Gohan put Goten and Trunks to bed.

(With Bulma and Vegeta)

Bulma had something on her mind for the whole day since she heard Gohans rant about Goku. Vegeta could sense something was bothering her.

"Whats on your mind? is it about what Gohan said about Kakarot." asked Vegeta

"Yeah how did you know?" asked Bulma

"I could tell by the expressions on your face when the boy first brought it up."

"It's just weird. Gohans right though when you actually think about it. I know everyone thinks he's a hero but we have no idea what kind of person he was at home." Bulma said

"According to the brat, he doesn't even know what kind of person Kakarot was at home because he was never there." Vegeta said uncaring

Bulma then looked at Vegeta"Has he talked to you about this before?"

Vegeta answered truthfully. "Yes. he's told me everything he could. I told him to get over it."

Bulma looked furious "Vegeta, Gohan needs advice you can't just tell him to forget about it."

" I told him to get over it and not let it consume him. If he keeps thinking about it and getting lost in his rage, hate, and resentment he'll never pay attention to what he has right in front of him. I'm trying to help him Bulma. That's why i have him train with me once a week." Vegeta said

Bulma looked astonished. " Vegeta I never heard you talk like that about Gohan before."

Vegeta then dropped his soft look and put his stern one back on "Don't get use to it woman. Don't think the prince of all saiyans has gone soft!"

"Of course my sweet prince." Bulma said as she and Vegeta lied down to go to sleep**.(AN: yeah right, they didn't do much sleeping if you know what i mean.)**

**(With Gohan )**

After putting the kids to bed Gohan went to the living room and sat down in the seat next to Zangya. Kaniah was a little jealous when she noticed this.

"So are you girls ready to hear the life of Son Gohan." Gohan asked.

Zangya nodded while Kaniah moved to sit on the other side of Gohan.

"Well my story won't make much sense unless I tell you some of my fathers story."

Gohan just got finished telling the story of his dad and his life story to the 2 girls. Kaniah and Zangya both felt bad that he was put through so much, but they also had their own stories that were bad as well.

"I guess none of us had an easy life, but in the end it only helps us grow as a person." Zangya said.

"Yeah I guess everything you were saying about your dad when you came back from space makes sense. He didn't really think about his family, just training. Both of my parents trained but they always found time for me." Kaniah added

"Yeah the more I think about it the angrier I get. I don't want to resent my father, but its hard not too with the choices he made. He's probably too naive to even know all the wrong choices hes made, but I don't want to think about it now. Lets just watch TV for now."

After a few hours of watching TV Kaniah fell asleep with her head leaning on Gohan, so Gohan scooped her up and walked off to take her to her room. Zangya turned off the TV and walked with Gohan. Kaniah unconsciously clung to Gohan in her sleep. After Gohan and Zangya made it to Kaniahs room Gohan tried to put her in the bed, but she wouldn't let go.

"Uhhh Zangya do you think you can help get her off without waking her." Gohan whispered. Zangya nodded and tried to release Kaniahs grip but she grabbed Zangya with one hand and gripped her clothes. Now Gohan and Zangya were stuck with a sleeping Kaniah clinging to them. Zangya was able to get free, but Kaniah just latched on to Gohan with her now free hand. Gohan sighed tiredly.

"Zangya you can go on to bed I'll just stay here with Kaniah since she obviously can't let go." Gohan whispered.

"Uhhh Gohan to be honest i don't really feel comfortable sleeping alone. I'm on a new planet, in a strange place and i would rather have someone in the room with me that I know and trust, and you're the only one i trust." Zangya said embarrassed as she looked down.

Gohan set Kaniah in bed gently and laid down beside her. "Okay hop in." Gohan patted the side of the bed next to him. Zangya got into bed and immediately fell asleep along with Gohan.

(Early morning)

Gohan woke up confused to why he was in bed with Kaniah and Zangya, until memories of last night popped in his head. He then blushed because he had one arm around each girl while he was on his back and they both had one arm around him while on their sides. Both his legs were tangled with both girls legs and his tail was intertwined with Kaniahs tail. He also noticed that while his arms were around each girl he had a hand on both of their bottoms and blushed like crazy. Before he could move his hands he saw a flash of light, and saw Bulma standing at the door taking pictures. Gohan then noticed that Zangya's shirt was off and she was only wearing a bra as a top. Gohan couldn't get the red off of his face when he realized that in the middle of the night he must have taking his shirt and pants off because he was only in his boxers. Zangya and Kaniah woke up simultaneously and blushed when they noticed what position they were all in. All 3 of them pulled away with blushes on their faces and ran their separate ways to get ready for the day. Bulma in the meantime could help but to laugh.

Breakfast was awkward for 3 certain people who just kept blushing and avoiding each others gazes. Bulma in the meantime just laughed at the 3. Vegeta even found this amusing and laughed when he saw the pictures Bulma took.

"Hahaha it looks like the boy is turning into a man." Joked Vegeta

Gohan blushed harder. "Okay Zangya, Kaniah Goten are you guys ready to go home?" Gohan asked to save himself from the embarrassment

"Yeahh!" exclaimed Goten

Zangya and Kaniah just nodded and went to get packed.

Gohan, Goten, Kaniah and Zangya said goodbye to the Briefs family and headed on to the 439 mountain area. The group of 4 touched down in front of the son house.

"Well here it is! Home sweet home." Gohan exclaimed.

"Wow its so beautiful over here." Kaniah said

"And it's peaceful." Zangya added

They went inside and Gohan gave the new guests a tour of the house and told them to pick any bedroom they want. After they picked their room Gohan decided to ask them a few questions.

"Kaniah do you like to train?" Gohan asked

"Of course I do Gohan I am a saiyan and fighting is in my blood." Kaniah responded

"Okay you can train with me in the gravity room. Would you like to train with us Zangya?"

"Sure I would like to train every now and again." Zangya replied

"What about me dad?" Goten asked

"You know you're not allowed to train until you're 2 years older. firmly stated by Gohan

"Awwwww no fair." complained Goten

Gohan picked Goten up "C'mon lets go play in the woods, maybe we'll see Icarus." Gohan said

"Yeah lets go dad!" Goten cheered.

"Come on Kaniah it's time for us to be kids." Gohan chuckled as he said this.

Kaniah giggled "Sure Gohan lets go." She looked back at Zangya "Are you coming?"

"No I think I'll stay here and cook dinner." Zangya said

"You don't have to do that..." Gohan started but what cut off by Zangya

"I don't mind Gohan. I use to cook all the time when i was in Bojacks group. And it's the least i can do after all the stuff you did for me." Zangya said with a smile

Gohan smiled back "okay we'll be back soon."

Later that night when everyone went to their respectives room for bed Goten ran into Gohans room waking him up.

"Daddy I had a bad dream can i stay in here with you tonight?" Goten asked giving Gohan the puppy dog eyes.

"Sure Goten." Gohan responded.

Goten jumped in bed with Gohan, and a few seconds later Zangya came in.

"Whats with all the noise? Is everything okay?" she asked while rubbing her eyes and yawning.

"Yeah Everything is fine. Goten just had a bad dream. I'm sorry if we woke you." Gohan said apologetically.

"It's okay I was still awake. It will take some getting use to to be able to fall asleep in a new enviornment for me." Gohan felt bad that Zangya couldn't sleep so came up with an idea.

"Hey Zangya how about you sleep in this room with me until you feel comfortable enough to sleep in a room by yourself."

Zangya smiled and hopped into bed with Gohan and Goten. A moment later they all heard a scream from Kaniahs room.

"You guys stay here I'll check it out." Gohan said to Zangya and Goten.

Gohan made it to Kaniahs room and saw her sitting up in bed with a horrid look on her face panting hard.

"Whats wrong Kaniah?" Gohan asked while putting his hand on her shoulder.

"It's nothing I just had a nightmare about my parents and Glacier again. It's no big deal." Kaniah said as she looked down.

"Nightmares are a big deal. I still wake up screaming about nightmares from the Cell games. Come on you can stay in my room for the night its only fair since everyone else is." Gohan said as he chuckled at the last part.

Kaniah smiled and blushed a little but followed Gohan to his room.

Gohan had alot of thoughts going through his mind as he laid in his back. '_This may not be the way I imagined living my life, but I wouldn't want to have it any other way now. This is the first time in a long time that I've truly been happy, and now I can be happy everyday. I guess fate brought us together for a reason. _

For once all 4 of them had a peaceful sleep dreaming of what the future holds for them. (Except Goten; he was dreaming of food.) Life couldn't have been any more perfect for the 4 friends.

**AN: Thats chapter 5. I know it was a little slow but action will pick up in the next chapter. I already know what i want to do for the next chapter so it won't be long for chapter 6 to be uploaded. Who Gohan ends up with will be a suprise. Gohan will also be going to high school in this fic, but there will be no saiyaman. I think saiyaman was a terrible idea. As of right now Gohan still has no idea that Hercule took credit for the defeat of cell since he's had alot to deal with over the past few years. Gohans high school days will start in chapter 7 or 8. Thank you for all the reviews and followers. As long as people like my story i will continue to do it; I'm actually having fun with it anyway. So that's it until chapter 6 so stay tuned to it. I'll have chapter 6 done soon.**


	6. Chapter 6: The Camping Trip

Chapter 6: The Camping Trip

(1 Year and 9 months later)

Gohan is now 15 years old and goten is 4 years old, but his birthday is in a week. Gohans birthday is in a few months. Kaniah turned 16 a few months ago and Gohan threw her a suprise party. All the z fighters showed up and gave kaniah the best birthday she's ever had. She had alot of presents and she was starting to like life on earth and the z fighters alot more. Gohan took bulma up on her offer about working for capsule corps. Gohan made enough money to last him a lifetime with all the inventions he made. He is now leader of research and develepment department. Although he has a job now gohan still trained as hard as ever. Gohan has been training Kaniah and Zangya and they both are alot stronger than they've been. Kaniah hasn't been able to reach super saiyan yet but that hasn't stopped her from trying. Every time gohan trained she trained. Zangya didn't train as much as the saiyans but she sure didn't slack off either. She went at her own pace and was just as strong as piccolo. Gohan has great control over his supers Saiyan 3 power now, still has not fully mastered it yet. Vegeta still doesn't know about the new level. Kaniah and Zangya are the only two who know about it (Gohan refused to tell goten because he knew goten would tell trunks then trunks would tell vegeta.). Gohan decided that he will start school when the next sumester starts. Bulma talked him into going by pulling the mom card; she said you know your mom would've loved for you to go to school and that pretty muched convinced him since he knew she was right. Bulma also helped Zangya get a job as a professional model. She was one of the most popular models right now and recieved quite a paycheck. Gohan thought since zangya was so popular and made so much money that she would move out. But to gohans suprise and joy she didn't want to move and stayed with gohan kaniah and goten. Zangya cooked most of the meals and never complained once. Kaniah and Goten cleaned the house while gohan did manual labor such as getting firewood, fixing any house hold items, tending to the garden, Hunting the meat that they eat, and fixing the gravity room whenever it messes up. Right now Gohan was planning gotens suprise party when he came running up the stairs.

"Dad i know what i want for my birthday now!" exclaimed goten.

"Oh really so what is it that you want squirt." replied gohan

"I want to go on a camping trip."

"Sure goten we can do that but how about we invite vegeta, trunks, krillin, yamcha, tien, chioutzu, oolong and master roshi. It could be a all guys camping trip." said gohan getting excited about it.

"Yeah yeah yeah yeah! That would be so awesome! Your the best daddy in the world thank you thank you thank you! goten said in one breath while hugging gohan.

"Easy squirt how about we go to capsule corps and tell them the news." gohan then found kaniah and zangya in the living room watching tv.

"Hey ladies i'm about to go to capsule corp with goten do you wanna tag along?"

"Sure gohan i'll go. i have nothing to do right now anyway." said kaniah

"I'll also join you. It's been a while since i talked to bulma." stated zangya.

"Alright then lets go then." replied gohan

(Capsule corps.)

When everyone got to capsule corp goten went to go play with trunks; gohan went to the GR with vegeta, while zangya and kaniah went off to talk with bulma. Kaniah wanted to go with gohan and vegeta, but bulma said she could use some girl time and dragged her with them. Gohan was trying to talk vegeta into going on the camping trip.

"No means no! I am the Prince of all saiyans and i will not lower myself to camp with those weaklings you call friends." Vegeta stated sternly

"But vegeta its gotens birthday wish to be able to go camping with everyone and that includes you." whined gohan.

"I said NO!

"But it would mean alot to goten and me if you go. I only camped with my dad one time and that one time was when cooler showed up. I see as a father figure and if you were to go I would finally know how it feels to have a camping trip with a father." gohan said as he got a sad, soft look on his face.

"That will not work on me. I know your tricks by now and this sentimental pity rubbish is just an act to get me to go on this trip." vegeta said knowingly.

Gohan smirked. "Okay you got me how about this; we spar and if i win you go on the trip, but if you win i'll have zangya cook you an all you can eat buffet of food."

Vegeta's eyes widened. He loved Zangyas cooking." You're on brat but we only fight in our base forms."

"Okay i can deal with that lets go, but first I want you to know this; I meant what i said about seeing you as a father figure. You were there for me and even went out of your way to help me in my darkest hours. Thats more than i can say about my dad, the rest of z warriors might think of you of some arrogant jackass that only cares about himself, but I see you for who you really are. Your a great man. You may not have the nicest attitude and you maybe arrogant, but without a doubt you have proven your self to care for those who aren't even your family. I heard You fought for more than yourself when you fought glacier.I know what your motivation was because it was the same motivation i used to ascend to the next level against cell. You stayed with your family and even though you left them to train you always came back. You're always there for bulma and trunks when you need them. Don't take this trip because i want you to, take it because its an opportunity you get to spend with trunks. I always wished my dad spent more fun times with me, don't let trunks be the same way." Gohan walked to the gravity room while vegeta thought about what gohan said.

Gohan and vegeta made it too the gravity room and got into a stance.

"Are you ready to lose." vegeta said arrogantly

"Lets see what the prince can do without going super." gohan replied

Gohan shot off and swung with a fist aimed at vegetas face. Vegeta blocked it and threw a punch at gohans stomach. Gohan flew backwards to dodge the blow but vegeta outsmarted him and fazed behind him to deliver a vicious blow to gohans back. Gohan who was expecting this turned around at the last possible second and blasted vegeta. Vegeta ran through the blast and punched gohan and sent him backwards a couple yards.

"You suprised me with that punch. I was sure that blast would send you back at least a few feet but it didn't faze you at all". gohan said

"Humph give me more credit than that brat. I am a warrior, i'm use to those kind of blast." vegeta replied

Gohan flew off again and attempted to kick vegeta in his chest, but he made a clone while flying towards vegeta that appeared out of sight behind the original gohan. Vegeta was paying attention to the attack that he didn't see the sneaky move gohan made by creating a clone. While the original gohan threw a kick and vegeta grabbed his foot and slung him across the GR, but as soon as that happened vegeta was struck down with a fist by a second gohan. The original gohan flew over and kicked vegeta in the air while the second one slammed him down to the ground. The original gohan then grabbed vegeta in a full nelson while the second gohan hit vegeta repeatedly. Vegeta knew he had to think of something and decided to head but the gohan the held him in the full nelson. He then gave a series of hits to the second gohan and threw him into the original gohan. Gohan reunited with his clone and stood up. Vegeta and gohan went back and forth with different techniques trying to wear the other down. Vegetas experience was helping him big time and he had the advantage against gohan while in his base state. Gohan knew this and decided to end it.

"How about one final wave to finish this." gohan said as he panted .

"What getting tired on me, fine then lets finish this." Replied vegeta.

"KAMAHAME..."

"FINALLLLLL..."

"HAAAAAAAAA."

"FLASHHHHHHH."

The 2 blast me in the middle. During the beam struggle vegeta made a weaker clone. Vegeta started losing the beam struggle and tried to hold it as long as he could. The blast was almost at vegeta when the clone finally made behind gohan and blasted him with all his might. The blast stunned gohan and the original vegeta over took the beam struggle and blasted gohan to the ground. When gohan got up he saw vegeta smirking at him.

"I won brat so you owe me that dinner. We can have it when we come back from the silly camping trip." Vegeta said with a sly smile.

Gohan smiled back."Or you can have it on the trip and tease everyone else there that has to catch their food." he said while laughing.

Vegeta chuckled to his self "That would be better, but do you really want me to eat your favorite foods in front of you?

"Oh don't worry about that i'll have zangya cook the food and pack it tonight for me goten and trunks. You on the other hand will get it fresh on the first day out there."

"How long will we be there?" vegeta asked

"Only 3 days; 5 at the most. It'll be fun you'll see."

Vegeta nodded and they both left the GR to clean themselves up.

(The Next Day)

Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Vegeta, Yamcha, Tien, Choioutzu, and krillin were setting up camp in the woods. Master roshi, and oolong refused to go on the trip. Master roshi said he was too old and oolong made an excuse about an injury to get out of it. Gohan even got piccolo to spend at least one day with them while they were camping. Gohan used the 'I see you as a father and it would mean alot to me if you go' trick on him and it worked, but even though he said it to get him to go he still sees piccolo as a father figure in his life. Right now they were trying to assign jobs for certain things.

"Okay who's going to collect the firewood, Get the water, hunt the food, start the fire and set up the tents." krillin asked.

"Goten and I can get the firewood." said gohan

"Me and dad can set up the tents." said trunks.

"Chioutzu and I will get the water." Tien said.

"Okay that just leaves the fire and the hunting." krillin said

"No you and scar face will go hunt the food. Gohan packed enough food for only us saiyans so you humans will have to find your own for tonight, and the fire is simple you idiots just use your ki." vegeta said with an annoyed tone.

"Wait why did gohan only pack food for you guys thats not fair. "Complained yamcha.

"uhhh i lost a bet and a spar." gohan said sheepishly

"Out of curiosity what was the bet?" Tien asked

"Well if i won the spar vegeta would've had to go on this trip and if i lost then i had to get him alot of food cooked by zangya."

"Wait i'm confused. If you lost then why is vegeta here on the trip?" asked krillin

"Because i chose to midget. Is there a problem with that?" vegeta said

"Ummm no of course not vegeta." krillin said nervously

"Speaking of zangya are you two like a couple?" asked yamcha curiously.

"Oh and why would you want to know huh scarface?" said vegeta

"Well... I uhhhh...you know..." stuttered yamcha.

"Oh this is priceless you have crush on the alien girl, oh this is too rich." laughed vegeta

Yamcha blushed "Well i mean she is cute. I wouldn't mind going on a date with her."

"I don't know yamcha. I don't think i want her dating you." gohan said

Yamcha stopped blusing and got offended. "Its not your say who she can and can't date gohan. If i want to ask her out on a date i will."

Gohan then got a little angry "Look i know how your relationship with bulma went. I heard it a million times, She was faithful to you but you kept looking at other women. I'll be damned if i let you hurt zangya like you did bulma."

Yamcha looked down ashamed "I was young and dumb then but i changed gohan. I'm older and smarter now. I won't make the same mistakes now that i made back then."

"I don't know." gohan said unsurly

"Is the reason you don't know is because you're not sure if you want her yet?" Yamcha said

"I won't lie I am attracted to her, but I'm also attracted to kaniah. I'm pretty sure they are both attracted to me but i'm not interested in a relationship with Zangya or kaniah at the moment. The are both free to date who they want, but I have grown close to both of them and won't hesitate to kill anyone who harms them and that includes you yamcha." answered gohan

"Wow i didn't think you felt so strongly about them." Tien said

"Well they are my first friends."

Everyone except piccolo and and vegeta looked confused

"What about us Gohan aren't we your friends?" krillin asked

"Don't get me wrong, I love you guys like family but you're my fathers friends. I never made any friends that i could call my own." gohan explained

"I guess that makes sense but what about piccolo and vegeta." tien said

Yamcha decided to join in again. "Yeah they weren't your fathers friends. Piccolo is your friend first and vegeta is just bulmas husband."

Piccolo and vegeta aren't just my friends. As far as i'm concerned they are my fathers, role models, and mentors."

"Really? I didn't know they felt like fathers to you." krillin said

"Well they were there for me when my dad wasn't which was most of my life." gohan said as he scowled.

"Gohan you know goku tried his best. It's not his fault that situations beyond his control kept intervening when you were a kid." krillin stated defending his best friend.

"I know that krillin but i also know my father better than you and i'm not blinded like you guys are."

"What do you mean by that." yamcha said getting a little angry

"Let it go gohan you know how this will end." piccolo said

"No i wanna hear he has to say!" Yamcha said loudly while stepping closer to gohan

"If you value your life you will drop the subject and go about your business." Vegeta said stepping in front of yamcha.

Yamcha stared at vegeta with an angry look and didn't back down.

"You can stare all day but you know the results if you try to fight me. You're lucky I let you stand here this long without pummeling you into a pulp. Now turn around take the midget and go hunt for your food before i get angry." vegeta said in a dangerously low tone.

"I don't like people disrespecting goku when he's not here to defend himself." yamcha said

Gohan walked until he was inches away from yamcha . "I'll say whatever i damn well please about my sorry excuse of a father, and if you have a problem with it we can settle it. Oh i forgot you're the one guy in the group who always gets his ass handed to him because you're the weakest of the group. You couldn't even beat a damn saibaman and you think you have the nerve to step up to me because I don't worship my father like the rest of you. Because i actually see the flaws in his ideas and plans; BECAUSE IM THE ONE TO SEE HIS FAILURE AS A FATHER! YOU WEREN'T THE ONE NOT KNOWING IF YOUR DAD WAS DEAD OR ALIVE! YOU WEREN'T THERE TO SEE YOUR DAD WOULD RATHER TRAIN THAN SPEND TIME WITH HIS FAMILY! YOU WEREN'T THERE THROUGH THE HARDSHIPS AND STRUGGLES AND RAISING A BABY BECAUSE YOUR FATHER FLAKED ON HIS RESPONSIBILITIES! I DIDN'T HAVE A CHILDHOOD BECAUSE OF HIM! I HAD NO FRIENDS! AND WHEN I FINALLY THINK WE HAVE A CHANCE TO BE A REAL FAMILY WITHOUT WORRYING ABOUT ANY THREATS TO EARTH, THAT BASTARD DECIDES TO STAY DEAD. AND BECAUSE OF HIS DECISION MY MOM WAS SO DEVESTATED THAT SHE DIED IN CHILDBIRTH, SO BEFORE YOU DEFEND HIM YOU MIGHT WANT TO THINK WHAT EXACTLY YOU ARE DEFENDING." Ranted gohan.

He was so mad he turned supersaiyan when he started yelling. After he said what he had to say he blasted off.

"I didn't know he felt like that but to be perfectly honest that doesn't sound like the goku we know." tien said

"Yeah I think gohan needs help he has serious issues. I think he hit his head too many times." krillin stated.

"He just needs someone to knock some sense into him." Yamcha said after getting over the fear of a pissed off gohan.

"Its you idiots who needs some sense knocked into you." growled vegeta as he took off after gohan.

"Yeah don't talk about my daddy like that you meany!" Goten yelled as he and trunks took off after vegeta. (Trunks and goten learned to fly already. Trunks has already been training since he turned 5 and gohan taught goten to fly a few weeks ago but still hasn't taught him martial arts yet.)

"Man don't tell me they actually believes him." yamcha stated

This time it was piccolos turn to growl " If you want to stay awake i advise you to go about your business and keep your mouths shut." Everyone went on about their business as piccolo started to meditate. He sensed something strange was about to happen.

Gohan came back to the camp a few hours after the argument. Everyone apologised for what they said and how they acted but gohan said he meant everything he said about his father. He could still tell my the skeptical looks on their faces that they would never believe his claims so he decided to not bring up his father around them. It was awkard at first but everyone started getting along and having fun after awhile.

(2 Days later.)

On the other side of the planet a ship touched down but the power was so low that none of the z fighters detected it. Out of the ship walked out...

**AN: What a way to end a chapter. A nice cliff hanger to leave you hanging in suspense. Who will walk out of the ship? Find out on chapter 7 which will be posted friday morning. Once again thank you for all that follow my story and thank you for the reviews.**


	7. Chapter 7: The Return of a Legend

**(AN: Well i was going to update it friday morning but i'm gonna be really busy so i decided to update it a little early I hope you enjoy the chapter.)**

Chapter 7: The Return Of a legend

On the other side of the planet a ship touched down but the power was so low that none of the z fighters detected it. Out of the ship walked out Broly the legendary super saiyan in his base state. Broly has long spiky black hair reaching his mid-back and short bangs framing his forehead. Broly is very tall with a lean but well-built frame. Broly wears a golden necklace, boots, wristbands, and a belt that all sport blue jewels like his crown, along with golden bands on his upper arms and neck. He also has white pants and a red sash with no shirt. Brolly scowled as he stepped on earth, the place his enemy lives. He still remembered what happened after his defeat by kakkarot.

(FlashBack)

Broly just killed his father and was laughing maniacally when he see's goku. Goku rises one last time and asks his friends to channel all of their energy into him, Vegeta's energy being the final channeling due to his beliefs that he should not assist a "low-class clown". Broly tells Goku his "final hour has arrived", and throws a powerful punch to finish him, but with the addition of Vegeta's energy, Goku is able to catch Broly's punch. Goku then emits a powerful _ki_ that causes Broly to step back in fear. Realizing the source of Goku's energy, Broly laughs at the idea of Goku being able to kill him before quickly powering up. The two Saiyans charge each other head on, as the planet begins to break apart beneath them. Broly throws a punch at Goku that misses its mark, while Goku lands a powerful blow to Broly's abdomen. Broly's green _ki_ bursts out from the point of impact, and his skin appears to crack as green light emits from his body. Broly then cries out and explodes, seemingly defeated. After being hit with the attack, Broly created a ki shield around his body and the comet that blew up the planet sent him off into space on another planet. When broly crashlanded on the planet he was sure he was going to die. His body was wrecked and he couldn't move. Soon the inhabitants of the planet found broly and put him in a cryogenic chamber. He was frozen to preserve him. The inhabitants knew who he was and kept him frozen until they couldfind a way to build a device to be able to control him like paragus had. They wanted to use him to take over the universe. Almost 4 years later, the inhabitants had a problem. Their planet was about to be destroyed by a meteor. They decided to unfreeze broly and try the new control device they have been testing. They put the device on broly and he woke up after a few minutes. When he awoke he saw the inhabitants trying to force him power up with some kind of device. He knew he was being controlled, but couldn't do anything to stop it. They sent his body up to the comet to blast it away. They pushed his power to his max in his legendary super saiyan state and sent the largest blast broly had at the meteor. Due to the amount of power broly was emmitting, the controlling device started to short circuit from overload. Broly destroyed the meteor and realized he had control of his body again, so he took off the device and crushed it. He then flew off in search for a spaceship. He killed anyone in his way until he finally found a spaceship. He launched an attack at the core of the planet and hopped into the spaceship. He launched the spaceship, which was similar to the one his father flew in when he landed on earth, and flew off into space. He somehow remembered the way to get to earth, after all he was with his father when they first landed on earth.

(FlashBack Over)

"I will finally get my revenge on kakkarot." Broly then flew off in search for his sworn enemy.

(Back at the campsite)

The Z fighters minus gohan and piccolo were at the lake. Gohan was meditating with piccolo when he felt a power level coming close to them.

"I don't believe it! It can't be! I thought he was dead!" Piccolo said astounded.

"Well it seems like he survived somehow." gohan then sighed deeply. "All i wanted was a simple camping trip and the universe can't even give me that. Oh well looks like another brawl with the legendary super saiyan."

"You seem awefully calm about this." piccolo stated

"Well i haven't been training for nothing. If he fell before he can fall again. I'm not scared i'm actually kind of excited, but excited or not i gotta get goten out of here." gohan explained

Just then vegeta, goten, trunks, krillin, chioutzu, tien, and yamcha came running back to the campsite preparing for the arrival of the power they sensed. Gohan looked at goten with a serious face.

"Goten go home now!" Goten looked at gohan not knowing what the problem was. He was still kind of bad at sensing powerlevels.

"Whats wrong dad?" goten asked with confusion written all over his face.

"Goten i'm only going to say this once. Go home and tell kaniah and zangya to go to capsule corps with bulma. Take trunks with you." gohan said in a serious tone.

"Go with him trunks." vegeta demanded.

They both nodded and were about to take off when broly showed up before them and they were sent towards gohan because of the auro broly had around his super saiyan form.

"What are you doing here broly!?" gohan said with venom in his voice.

"I came for kakkarot but i can kill you all first." broly then saw goten and it reminded him so much of goku.

"Kakkarot? KAKKAROTTTTTTTT!" broly screamed as he pushed his power to the legendary super saiyan form and through his strongest blast at goten and trunks.

Trunks and Goten closed their eyes and awaited for the pain of the blast but it never came. They opened their eyes to see gohan standing in front of him taking the blast with his back. Gohan then dropped to the ground with his power level dropping. Vegeta seen enough and blasted into super saiyan 2 and rushed at broly.

"Goten Trunks you 2 have to go home. Chioutzu will you go with them and make sure they stay safe? " Piccolo asked. Chioutzu nodded and piccolo turned to yamcha." I will need you to go korins tower and get some senzu beans. Gohan needs it he's the only one who will be able to beat broly." Yamcha nodded and took off. "Krillin get gohan somewhere safe." Piccolo then took off to help veteta with broly.

(Vegeta vs Broly)

Vegeta swung his fist and attempted to punch broly in the face. Broly was expecting the same thing as the last time he fought vegeta, he didn't even try to block or dodge. Vegeta punched broly and he went flying back a few yards. Broly was pissed that vegeta was able to move him and hurt him. Vegeta flew after him and continued his assult. He threw a kick at brolys stomach which he blocked. Broly then threw a punch but vegeta moved around it and kicked broly in the face. Broly then flew forward with suprising speed and clotheslined vegetea into the side of a mountain. Vegeta flew from the moutain and blasted broly right in ghe face. The blast was only to distract broly as vegeta flew around him and hit him to the ground. Vegeta then threw blast after blast and buried broly into a crater. Broly flew up looking a little singed and punched vegeta in the solar plexus doubling him over. He then blasted him backwards and fazed behind him to hammer him to the ground. Vegeta stood up looking beat up, but continued to fight anyway. He rushed at broly and threw flurries of punches and kicks at broly. While this was happening piccolo flew behind broly and started attacking him. Piccolo was alot faster and stronger since the last time he fought broly and it showed. Piccolo and vegeta were landing hits that made broly feel some pain. Broly flared his auro to get piccolo and vegeta away. He then flew at piccolo and clotheslined him to the ground. Vegeta tried to attack from behind but broly turned around and kicked vegeta back. Broly then pursued his attack against vegeta.

(With Yamcha)

Yamcha finally made it to korins tower.

"KORIN I NEED SOME SENZU BEANS PRONTO!" yelled yamcha urgently

"what no please? what ever happened to manners." korin said

"THERES NO TIME KORIN. THE LEGENDARY SUPER SAIYAN IS HERE AND GOHANS DYING. HE'S THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN BEAT HIM. I NEED A SENZU BEAN NOW!"

"Easy easy here's a whole pouch of senzu beans. Now go save gohan so he can defeat that evil saiyan." korin said as he threw the pouch at him.

"Thanks korin." Yamcha said as he raced back to gohan.

(Back with Chioutzu, Trunks and Goten)

Trunks and Goten made it to capsule corps and ran off to find bulma, zangya, and kaniah. They found them talking in the kitchen. Goten ran up to zangya while trunks ran to his mother.

"Zangya theres a bad man in the woods and he attacked us!" Started goten

"Yeah he tried to kill me and goten but gohan jumped in front of the blast and now he's really hurt." Trunks continued

"Then Uncle vegeta attacked the bad man and told us to run here." Goten finished

Chioutzu then walked in. "Gohan wants you to stay here where its safe."

"What are we dealing with? How bad is it!" Bulma asked in panic mode.

"It's the legendary super saiyan." Chioutzu said timidly.

Everyone sweatdropped as fear took over their body.

Kaniah was the firs to speak. "We can't beat him. I heard stories about him, and he's unstoppable."

"Well they defeated him almost 5 years ago and now gohans stronger than ever; they can win." Bulma said

"They said it was a miracle the first time they beat him I don't know if he can be beat." Kaniah said

"Well i'm not giving up. I believe if anyone can beat him, gohan can and i'll be right there helping him." Zangya stated.

Kaniah then got up "Your right Zangya lets go help our friend." They both flew out to the battlefield.

(Back with broly)

Piccolo and vegeta were looking worse for wear. Vegeta was forced down to his regular super saiyan 1 form. They didn't have much left in the tank. Broly looked a little beat up but nothing major. Broly was charging again but before he could reach his targets krillin blasted him and jumped into the air.

"Follow the birdy brolly." krillin teased

brolly flew up towards krillin but before he reached him krillin but his 2 fingers to both sides of his head.

"Solar Flare!" Krillin yelled

Broly was blinded by the light.

"NOW TIEN" Yelled krillin

"TRI BEAM CANNON!" Yelled tien.

"KAMEHAMEHA" Yelled krillin

The blast hit broly but didn't effect him much, it just confused him more.

Broly was about to charge and krillin and tien looked terrified. Just before broly reached them he was blasted out of the sky by Zangya and kaniahs strongest blasts.

Broly got up and faced the new warriors. "More bugs who came to get squashed." he said as he laughed maniacally.

Zangya and kaniah got into a stance and prepared for battle. Zangya and kaniah flew straight at broly and attacked as one throwing flurries of punches and kicks. Broly dodged most of them but would get hit everynow and again and it would sting. Kaniah and zangya were hit out of the air and landed on their feet on the ground. Before they charged again they felt a familiar ki level disappear. None of the Z fighters could feel gohans energy signal anymore. Kaniah and zangya had tears in their eyes and everyone else just looked shocked. Kaniah started screaming to the top of her lungs.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO HE DIDN'T DESERVE THIS I'LL MAKE SURE YOU DIE FOR KILLING HIM! Kaniah yelled as her hair went from black to gold and her eyes from black to teal. She then engaged broly with her fury driving her. Vegeta was having similar thoughts and burst back into super saiyan 2 with anger and intent for revenge driving him. He flew off to battle with broly as well as piccolo. Zangya was in a state of shock about the death of her close friend and became overtaken with rage and also joined in the fight. Broly was trying to dodge each hit but was finding it impossible. Vegeta and piccolo punched him in the stomach bending him over slightly and zangya and kaniah kicked him to the ground causing a crater. All four of them charged up their Strongest attack.

"FINAL FLASHHHHHH!" yelled vegeta

"SPECIAL BEAM CANNONNNNN!" yelled piccolo

"GALATIC BLASTERRRRR!" yelled Zangya

"MASENKO HAAAAAAAA!" Yelled kaniah

Broly was aching from the blast but still as strong as ever. It was like he was getting stronger the more he fought.

Broly rushed at his attackers and struck each of them to the ground. Brolly then aimed a blast at kaniah and zangya. "Say hello to your friend in otherworld." broly said with venom in his voice. When the blast reached them it was deflected away by a pissed off fully healed gohan.

"THATS ENOUGH I'M GONNA SEND YOU A ONE WAY TICKET TO HELL WHERE YOU BELONG! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Gohan yelled as he went straight to super saiyan 3. "You might be able to handle a super saiyan 2, but lets see if you can tangle with a super saiyan 3." gohan said with a deeper than normal voice.

Everyone was shocked at gohans appearance; they all thought he was dead.

"I want all of you to get as far away from here as possible. Don't come back until the battle is over." gohan said

Everyone was too stunned too move. Vegeta was the most stunned because he didn't know another level beyond super saiyan 2 was attainable but yet gohan attained it. He felt proud of him but was angry that gohan hid this from him, but he could think about it later. Now he had to get everyone out of there.

"What are you waiting for?! Get out of here now! I can't fight him at my full potential with you guys still here."

"Gohan we thought you were dead." Zangya and kaniah then got up and hugged him.

Gohan hugged them back "I promise i'll explain everything later but right now i want you guys safe and out of the way so i can defeat broly."

Zangya and Kaniah nodded and took off into the air with krillin and tien. Piccolo looked at gohan. "Good luck gohan I know you can do it." With that he flew off. Vegeta was the only one left. "Good luck Gohan. Make the saiyan race proud like you did me." and with that vegeta flew off. Gohan smiled and turned to face broly.

"Sorry to keep you waiting broly are you ready to begin."

Broly snapped out of his thoughts when he heard gohan speak to him. The truth is he could sense how strong gohan was and was frightened by his power a little. "I see you're ready die, so lets hurry this up."

Broly flew off towards gohan and attempted to punch him in the face, but gohan moved out of the way. Gohan then punched broly in the face sending him flying backwards. Gohan followed up with a punch to the stomach doubling broly over. Broly was then sent to the ground looking up at gohan. He has never been in so muh pain in his life from just 3 hits. Broly was getting more and more angry and flared his auro making the earth shake. Gohan flew towards broly and landed a uppercut to his chin sending him flying upwards. Gohan fazed out and back in above broly and landed a kick to the temple sending him down to the ground again. He then grabbed brolys leg and threw him towards a mountain. Broly went through the mountain and out the other side of it just to be blasted to the ground by gohan. Gohan then flew to the ground and stomped both of his feet on brolys chest breaking some bones and causing him to scream out in pain.

"Its not fun when you're the one getting you ass handed to you is it!" gohan said with venom in his voice as he kept stomping on his chest caving it in. "This is how you made my friends feel. This is the fear you caused every last person you killed. ITS NOT FUN NOW IS IT! I DON'T SEE YOU LAUGHING ANYMORE! YOU TRIED TO KILL THE ONLY FAMILY I HAVE LEFT TO THIS WORLD AND YOU WILL DIE FOR THAT! ITS TIME TO END THIS! Gohan then hopped off of broly and prepared an attack that would send broly to other world. Broly stood up and prepared his strongest blast and threw it.

"TAKE THIS FINAL MASENKO CANNON! Gohan yelled out. The final masenko cannon is a mixture of the final flash, maskeno ha, and the special beam cannon. It peirced brolys wave and cut right through it reaching broly in an instant. When it hit broly it sent him off into space towards the sun.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" was the last scream broly made before he was burned to ashes.

Gohan sighed. " Another threat averted. Dads been gone for almost 5 years and 3 threats have appeared so far. I guess he chose the wrong decision after all. Well i better go find everyone it looks like they're all at capsule corps. Gohan then flew off towards capsule corp and made it their within seconds. Gohan dropped out of his ssj3 form and walked in the building. When he walked in he was jumped on by an estatic goten and trunks. Zangya and Kaniah saw gohan and ran over to hug him too.

"Well Brolys dead i made sure of that. Is everyone okay?" gohan asked filled with concern.

"We're fine we were worried about you." Bulma said

"Yes and what happened we felt your powerlevel disappear." said piccolo in a gruff voice.

"Oh that, well i just lowered my powerlevel. I know this sounds stupid but i saw this as an opportunity to fuel the right amount of anger and anguish in kaniah to get her to transform into a super saiyan. No matter how hard we trained we couldn't get her to transform but now that shes done it she should be able to learn to control it at will. I'm sorry for the scare guys I know it was dumb of me, but i wasn't gonna let anyone get hurt i was watching the fight after yamcha gave me a senzu bean." gohan explained

(FlashBack)

Yamcha made it to gohan with the senzu bean and tried to feed it to gohan.

"Hey buddy wake up. Come on eat the bean we need you." yamcha pleaded desperatly.

Gohan awoken with his injuries healed. "What happened?"

"Finally you're awake. You have to help them stop broly before he kills them."

"Who's them?" gohan asked

"Vegeta, piccolo, kaniah, and zangya."

"WHAT! WHAT ARE THEY DOING HERE THEY CAN'T BEAT BROLY KANIAHS NOT EVEN A SUPER SAIYAN." gohan yelled but then got a thoughtful look on his face and lowered his power level to zero while walking towards the battle.

"Hey where are you going and why did you drop your powerlevel." yamcha asked curiously.

"I want them to think i'm dead so kaniah can transform. I'm sure she will." answered gohan

"What thats crazy!" yelled yamcha

"Maybe but its the only way right now i'll jump in before they get hurt now get out of here this will get ugly." gohan said

Yamcha left and gohan stayed invisible to watch the fight.

(FlashBack Over)

"Well it wasn't cool but thanks to you i finally transformed, so thanks!" kaniah said as she smiled at him

Gohan smiled back, but before he could talk vegeta took this time to ask his question. "Why didn't you tell me about the new super saiyan level?

"I wanted it to be suprise at least until i mastered it. I also didn't want you to rush through your super saiyan 2 training just to reach the next level. I'll show you how to reach level 3 after you fully mastered level 2. I also didn't want you trying it too early because i was almost blew up the planet i was on the first time i tried it and i was knocked out for at least 13 hours afterwards. Its really dangerous." gohan explained

The rest of the night was spent relaxing. A few days later a birthday party was held for goten. He was so shocked he forgot about his birthday after the whole broly event. Gohan even started training him the day after his birthday. A few months later gohan was celebrating his 16th birthday. He had a blast and got alot of presents, though most of it was school items since he was starting school soon. Later that night while kaniah and goten were staying at capsule corp for the night Zangya walked into gohans room with just a nightgown on. She said this was her birthday present to him and they spent a very intimate night together. That night gohan finally became a man. Zangya said she didn't want things to get weird or different between them, so she said that it was just a one time thing. Gohan respected her wishes because he was feeling the same way. They were attracted to each other but finally settled their urges so they could move on. All gohan could do was smile at how great his life turned around after a few short years, but he was nervous about one thing; The fact that he starts High School in one week.

**AN: What a way to end the story. Now gohan will start school in the next chapter. Find out what happens when he meets the world saviors daughter videl satan herself. Thanks for following my story and thanks for the reviews. Chapter 8 will be uploaded soon and look forward for a few suprises. And just so you know there will be no saiyaman, i really hated how dorky they made gohan. I hope to upload the next chapter on sunday may 10th.**


	8. Chapter 8: First Day of High School

Chapter 8: First Day of High School

Gohan finished getting his bag ready. He was starting school today and he was a little nervous about being around normal kids his age. One thing gohan was happy about was that kaniah and zangya were going to school with him. They all passed the entrance exams with flying colors (gohan decided to educate them when they first started living with him. He said it will be worth it in the long run.) The 3 were getting ready to fly off to capsule corps to drop goten off.

"Are you guys ready?" gohan asked

"As ready as i will ever be." kaniah said

"Aww come on I think it'll be fun." Zangya said

"uhh zangya i thought you were in your twenties. How did you pass as a sixteen year old?" Kaniah asked curiously

"Well i look young enough and having bulma as a friend doesn't hurt." zangya said with a wink.

"Well lets get moving. Are you ready to spend the day at capsule corps goten?" Gohan asked

"Yea lets go!" goten exclaimed

They made it to capsule corp and dropped off goten and continued on to Satan city.

Zangya looked confused. "Why would they name it satan city?"

kaniah glanced at zangya. "Who knows why these humans do the stupid stuff they do."

"You do know i'm half human right?" gohan said

"You're more saiyan like though, and not all humans are stupid just full blooded ones." kaniah explained

"Well thanks i guess."

Zangya looked at her watch. "Hey guys maybe we should speed up so we won't be late."

Before anyone could say anything they heard gunshots.

Kaniah saw the look on gohans face and knew what he was planning. "Gohan please just ignore it the police can handle it."

"You know i can't just sit around kaniah, and besides look at how pathetic these police officers are." Gohan then turned super saiyan so he wouldn't be recongnized. He swooped in destroyed the robbers guns and knocking them out swiftly before disappering and returning back in his normal form with kaniah and Zangya.

(**Man this hero thing is gets annoying sometimes.)" **gohan said in saiyago. He only speaks it with vegeta, so this is the first time the 2 girls heard him use saiyago.

Kaniah looked suprised. **"(I didnt know you knew saiyago! i haven't spoken it fluently in a long time.)" **

"What language are you guys speaking." Zangya asked curiously

Gohan looked towards zangya. "Saiyago its the saiyan language."

"HEY YOU THREE! What happened here? This hardly looks like police work." a voice said. the voice belonged to a short girl with her long black hair in 2 pig tails. She also had a oversized white shirt with black spandex shorts. She also wore green gloves and boots.

"(**Maybe we should've left when we had the chance**)" gohan said

The girl looked confused at the language being spoken by gohan. "What language is he speaking?"

Zangya looked towards the girl. "Oh nothing and we don't know whats going on we just got here."

After that the trio took of for school. When they got there they walked to the office to get their schedules.

Gohan walked toward the desk to talk to the secretary. "Hi we're the 3 new students and we came to get our schedules. My name is gohan son, this is kaniah ross , and this is zangya mint."

The secretary looked at the students and smiled. "Sure i have them right here." she said as she handed them the schedule. "I also knew that you 3 never been to school before, and you all came in to take the test together and leave together, so i took the liberty of putting the 3 of you in the same classes so you will have each other to talk to."

Zangya smiled at the secretary. "Wow thats very nice of you. We really appreciate it, thank you."

The trio walked out of the office and off to their first class. When they got there they knocked on the door. The teacher walked out the door and walked back in. The students in the classroom were confused until the teacher started talking.

"Well class it looks like we are going to be graced with 3 new students today that actually know how to read. They scored fairly high on the entrance exams and one actually aced it. Thats your cue my new students."

Gohan walked in wearing a plain white t-shirt with black pants and black hair has grown over the years so it was down to his midback. Vegeta loved to tell him he looked like his uncle raditz, it would piss gohan off. Kaniah was wearing black jeans with a red top that said 'I'm just... saiyan' written on it with black sneakers. Her hair was down to her mid back as well. Zangya was wearing a white top with a black skirt and white shoes. Her long orange hair was curled and she had 2 earrings on each ear. The boys couldn't help but stare at zangya and kaniah, and the girls couldn't take their eyes off of gohan.

"Well why don't you tell us about yourselves." the teacher Mr. shin said.

" My name is Gohan. I practice martial arts and i like to read.

"I'm Kaniah. I also practice martial arts."

"I'm Zangya. I practice martial arts as well."

"Wait Zangya as in the world famous model Zangya?" some random student asked

"Yeah, but i'm taking a break from it for a while. I'ts not as fun as you may think."

"Well you 3 may take an empty seat wherever you want." Mr. shin said

"Hey new students, up here! theres a few empty seats here." a blonde girl in the back said happily.

The trio made their way up to the seats and sat down.

"Hi i'm Erasa, and this guy over here is shaperner and the girl beside me is videl."

"Hi its nice to meet you." the trio said

"Do you guys wanna know who videls pops is, Its hercule satan!" erasa said

The trio looked confused "Who's Hercule? Is he famous or something?" Gohan asked confused.

Erasa, Videl and Sharpner looked at them like they were crazy with their mouths hung open.

"How do you not know who Hercule Satan is? Do you live in the mountains or something?" Sharpner said a little angry at the disrespect hercule was recieving.

"Kind of; we live in the 439 mountain area." Kaniah said

"439 Mountain Area but thats like a 5 hour car drive how do you make it?" erasa asked astonished that they live so far away.

"Oh we have our ways." gohan said as he smirked "Now who is this Hercule Satan?"

Videl then got pissed. It felt good that she finally wasn't noticed, but for them to not know the man who saved the world angered her. "HE'S THE MAN WHO SAVED THE WORLD FROM CELL; HOW DO YOU NOT KNOW WHO MY FATHER IS?" videl yelled forgetting she was in class.

"MRS. SATAN i know your father is hercule but that does not give you the excuse to yell in my class now quiet down." Mr. shin said.

"Sorry sir." videl said

Gohan was really trying to think of who this hercule guy could be. _He claimed he beat cell so he would've had to be at the cell games, but i don't remember anyone else there besides the z fighters and 16. Wait there was some clown that tried to fight him first maybe thats who they're talking about. _Gohan finally came out of his thoughts. "Wait is he a tall hairy guy with a puffy afro?

Videl nodded and gohan fell to the floor laughing. "Hahahahahaha... i can't .. hahahahahaha ... believe that he's your... hahahaha father! That goofball.. hahahaha. Its a good thing you didn't inherit his looks or hairiness... hahahahahaha." gohan couldn't control himself and videl was getting beyond pissed but just as she was about to say something sharpner intervened.

"Hey who do you think you are making fun of the world savior like that!" sharpner said with hatred in his voice. "You need some respect beaten into you and i'm just the guy to do it."

Gohan stopped laughing and looked up to sharpner. "You can fight?"

"Yes i can fight! i've been trained by hercule himself for 4 years." sharpner said proudly but gohan just started laughing again. Before anyone could do or say anything the bell rang and everyone walked out of the classroom.

"Whats up gohan what was so funny back there?" Kaniah asked

"The person they worship so much was a coward who hid behind the rocks during the cell games after he got flicked out of the ring. He stole my credit for the defeat of cell and got rich off of it but he's a lousy fighter. Its just so funny to see that goofy man being worshipped like this, although it is downright pathetic." gohan explained

"So your not mad that he took your credit?" zangya asked

"No not really. I would've hated the attention anyway. I'm just glad the earth is safe." gohan said

The trio made it to their next class which was a science class. They went to the back and took their seats when they saw erasa, videl, and sharpner come in and sit near them. Videl and Sharpner glared at gohan while gohan just smirked at them.

"Hey have you guys heard of the gold fighter?" Erasa asked the trio.

"No who's he?" Zangya asked

"Well he's the new super hero here in satan city. He has golden hair and he glows. He also took out 3 criminals in a matter of seconds." erasa chirped

"You don't say." Kaniah said as she looked at gohan who sweatdropped and glared at her.

"As a matter of fact the gold fighter was said to be wearing a white shirt with black pants and boots." videl said eying gohan suspiciously while glaring at him.

"Yeah im sure im the only one in the city with a white shirt, black pants, and boots. Oh wait i don't have golden hair or glow so you can stop with the suspicious look." gohan said glaring at videl.

They were both glaring at each other until the teacher came in. "Quiet down students, i will not have any bickering in my class. That goes double for you Gohan son." the teacher said as he walked in. Gohan knew who that voice belonged to and turned so he could look at the teacher, and to his suprise it was none other than future trunks.

"TRUNKS!" Gohan yelled in excitement as he ran down to greet the time traveler. "Man trunks its been a while, like 5 years. What made you want to come back?"

I'll explain it to you later but right now I have a class to teach. Oh and its not trunks, in school you have to call me Mr. Briefs."

Gohan went back to his seat with zangya and kaniah, but before he could tell them about future trunks, videl decided to butt in.

"How do you know Mr. Briefs on a first name basis gohan? He's part of the briefs family the richest family in the world." videl said while glaring at gohan.

"It's none of your business!" gohan said rudely

Videl scowled at him as her face turned red with anger. "Who do you think you're talking to! I'm the best martial artist in the world behind my father, and i won't hesitate to kick your ass!"

"Look I don't care who you are or where you rank in martial arts, it doesn't give you an excuse to butt into my business." gohan said back

"Videl! Gohan! I want this bickering to end right now and you can see me after class mr. son." Mirai Trunks said while winking at gohan.

Gohan smiled and decided to ignore videl for the rest of class. He talked to Zangya and Kaniah the rest of class and when the bell rung everyone but the trio left the room.

"Uhhh you 2 girls can leave i need to talk to gohan about something." trunks said not knowing kaniah and zangya were part of the z fighters.

"Uhh i don't thinks so future boy!" replied kaniah

"We're gonna here it from gohan anyway so we might as well stay." Zangya added

"Wait these 2 know everything about us gohan?" trunks asked suprised

"Yeah; Zangya and kaniah has been living with me for a few years. They even helped protect the earth a little while ago when broly showed up." gohan explained

"BROLY CAME BACK! How much happened since I been gone?" trunks asked

"Alot of stuff trunks, and how about instead of trunks we call you Mirai so we don't mistake you for our trunks and by the way why are you here? gohan asked.

"Yeah did something happen in your time?" asked kanaih

"Well in my time everything was getting better after i killed the androids and cell, but my mother died in my time. I have nothing keeping me there since the rest of the population is getting along by themselves. Theres nothing to keep me happy there since everyone i knew and loved died, so i decided to live here permanently. I arrived almost a week ago and thanks to my mom i got this job as a teacher. I wanted to suprise you, so I told my mom not to say any thing." trunks told the trio.

"So vegeta or bulma didn't update you on whats been going on since you left?" Zangya asked

"Well on some things such as gohan having a little brother and two girls living with you, but she didn't say they would be going to school with you. How did you convince your mom to let them move in with you? trunks asked curiously

Gohan then put his head down "My mom died 5 years ago giving birth to goten." He said sadly. Kaniah and each put an arm around him and gave him a half hug. He smiled at them. "But its been ok i have these 2 and goten now."

Trunks looked suprised. No one told him that chi chi had died and gohan was living on his own. "Oh i'm sorry to hear that gohan. How about we talk after school at capsule corps. I'll write you 3 a pass to your next class you already missed 15 minutes of it. It was nice meeting you girls."

Trunks wrote the trio a note to their next class. a few more classes went by until it was time for lunch. Bulma made the 2 saiyans a capsule where they can keep as much food in it as possible. The trio went under a tree to sit down and eat their lunch. Gohan and Kaniah threw their capsules and a feast for 2 saiyans appeared. During this time erasa videl and sharpner walked over to the trio and had their jaws dropped at the amount of food they saw.

"Are you 3 really gonna eat all of that?" erasa asked with her jaw still hanging.

"Well these 2 will eat most of it. I'll just eat about 2 plates." Zangya stated.

"Theres no way you 2 can possibly eat all of this." sharpner stated

After a few more minutes all the food was gone. Every plate and bowl was empty, and both of the saiyans sat there patting their stomachs.

"I can't believe it. All the food is gone under 5 minutes." Sharpner said with his jaw still hanging.

"How do you 2 eat so much and stay so thin? You must tell me your secret." Erasa asked.

"Genetics" Both saiyans said at the same time.

"Didn't you 3 say you practice martial arts? If so then who are your teachers?" Videl ask

"I had many teachers, and i don't feel like naming all of them right now." Gohan said

"My parents taught me until i was 14, but for the past 2 years i've been training under gohan."

"Same with me." Zangya said.

"How could nerd boy possibly train anyone. Just look how scrawny he is. If you want a real teacher you should come train at the satan dojo." Sharpner said smugly

Gohan then frowned and stood up. He walked over to sharpner and stood face to face with the blonde jock. "And just who are you calling nerd boy you weakling."

"Weakling? You possibly think your weak ass can beat me? Don't make me laugh." Sharpner responded with a smirk.

"I'm a man of action not words." gohan said as he slid into his demon stance. Sharpner slid into his satan stance.

Zangya then got up and started pulling gohan away." Gohan he isn't worth it lets just go somewhere else."

"Maybe blondie should go somewhere else. We were peaceful until they came barging over here like complete buffons." Kaniah said

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A BUFFON?" Videl asked enraged

"Well mainly just you and the weakling blonde guy over there. The blonde girl is okay. She's the only one who acts like she has sense." Kaniah responded

"Maybe i should show you why i'm the best martial artist in the school. Maybe then you'll have some respect." videl said while sliding in a stance

"No thanks I don't want to waste my time with amateurs like you." Kaniah said.

The bell suddenly rang and the trio walked away and to their next class. Videl was standing there seething with erasa and sharpner standing next to her.

"Who do they think they are? They just think they can disrespect me and get away with it. Well i think it's time i put those 2 in their place." Videl said angrily

"You can take the girl, but leave nerd boy to me." Sharpner said.

"Maybe if you guys try to make them feel welcomed instead of threatening and attacking them we could all be great friends. Erasa said as she walked away from her 2 friends. Videl and Sharpner followed her to their next class.

A little while later Gohan, Zangya, and Kaniah were in gym class. The guys were gawking over zangya and Kaniah, while the girls were gawking at gohans muscular body. Gohan had on black shorts with a purple tank top showing all his muscles. Zangya was wearing Tight black shorts with a white top. Kaniah was also wearing black shorts with a purple top.

Sharpner walked out of the locker room and walked over to Zangya.

"So babe how about you and me go out on a date this weekend. You need to be with a real man and not this skinny nerd."

"No thanks that would be a downgrade if i stopped hanging out with gohan to hang with you." Zangya responded.

Just then a cough was heard. Sharpner turned around and saw gohan standing there with his arms crossed. "You should really watch what you say from here on out. The next time i hear you disrespecting me I will knock you out without a second thought.

Sharpner growled but kept his thoughts to himself.

"LEAVE ME ALONE! I DON'T WANT TO DATE ANYONE OF YOU SO JUST DROP IT!" Kaniah yelled at all the boys trying to ask her out. "AND STOP STARRING AT ZANGYA AND I AS IF WE WERE JUST A PIECE OF MEAT!" She yelled out in frustration.

Gohan was getting a little jealous with all the guys asking out kaniah, but he felt better when he heard what she said. Just then the teacher walked in.

"Can I have your attention please. I will be your new gym teacher for the year. My name is Krillin Chesnut, but you can all call me Mr. Chesnut." krillin stated

"KRILLIN?" The trio said at the same time. Krillin looked around and saw 3 people he never thought he would see at his new job.

"Zangya, Kaniah, and Gohan? Since when are you 3 in school? Krillin asked

"Since today really. Bulma talked me into it." gohan said

"I thought it would be fun to go." Zangya said with a smile.

"And i was not going to be left alone by myself with goten. I hate it here but i can deal with it as long as i have these 2." Kaniah said

"Well you guys will definitly have fun in this class. Okay class our first unit will be martial arts." The class cheered and krillin continued with what he was saying. "Just out of curiosity everyone with little to no experience raise your hands." A few people raised their hands. "Okay will everyone with 1-3 years of experience raise their hands." Half of the class raised their hands then. "Will everyone with 4-7 years raise their hands." A few people including sharpner raised their hands. "Okay 8-10 years." Videl, Zangya and Kaniah raised their hands.

"Wait a minute how come you didn't raise your hand gohan? There is no way that you trained for more than 10 years!" Videl said while glaring at gohan.

"I've been training since i was 4 years old, so i've been training for 12 years."Gohan responded.

"Thats crazy!" Why did you learn so young?" videl asked

"Lets just say some unexpected events happened that changed my life forever." gohan said

"You said it bro. Okay now lets get started with some basics." Krillin stated

"Basics? Do you even know what you're doing old man? I don't want to learn from an ameteur. Why don't you just step down and let videl teach this class, she'll do alot better than you." Sharpner said smugly.

"Well since you know everything and i know nothing how about a friendly spar. You and videl against me, and i will only use 1 hand." krillin said with a smirk.

"I accept, but it's your funeral." sharpner said while stepping up to spar with krillin. Videl stepped up and slid into a stance with sharpner.

Videl launched off to the left of krillin while sharpner launched to the right of him. Videl went to sweep his legs as sharpner aimed a punch at his face. krillin jumped over videls leg sweep and punched sharpners fist with his own. Krillin then punched sharpner again, but this time in the face sending him to the floor. Videl then tried to roundhouse kick him, but he ducked and punched her in the stomach. Videl dropped to her knee's while sharpner was still on the ground.

"I guess i win. Now can I continue my lesson or do I need to spar with someone else." krillin asked

The students shook their heads and let krillin continue his lesson. Videl got up and was furious that she was beaten with by only 1 hit.

"HOW DID YOU BEAT ME WITH ONLY ONE HIT! THERE'S NO WAY THATS EVEN POSSIBLE. I'M ONE OF THE STRONGEST IN THE WORLD." Videl yelled

"Well if you think if you are the strongest in the world you're sadly mistaken. I know at least 10 people who are at least as strong as me or much stronger, and these 3 are way stronger than me." Krillin said while pointing at gohan, kaniah, and Zangya.

"How are you guys so strong?" videl asked looking at the trio.

"Simple we train." Gohan said

"Grrrrrrrr what kind of training do you do? videl asked trying not to yell

"Thats classified." kaniah said.

"Well then whose your teachers? you said you had many? Why did you have so many teachers.?" videl asked

"I won't tell you my teachers but i will tell you all the styles i learned if it will get you off my back." gohan answered while videl nodded. " I learned the turtle style, kaioken style, saiyan style, crane style, orin temple style, wolf fang fist style, and my favorite demon style."

"You're only 16 and you learned 7 different styles of martial arts? How did you do it? There's no way any one can master that many styles so quickly." videl said not believing what she was being told.

"It's possible if you're as good a fighter as gohan." zangya said

"Believe what you want to videl it doesn't bother me, but i answered your question." gohan said.

"Why don't you stop lying. I never even heard of those styles." videl said with a hint of anger in her voice.

"Just because you never heard of them doesn't mean they don't exist. I'll even demonstrate them just to prove you wrong." gohan said with a smirk.

Gohan then got on the mat and took a stance. "Thats the turtle style stance." krillin said

Gohan switched his stance. "Thats the saiyan style stance." kaniah said

Gohan switches stances again. " Thats the kaioken stance." zangya said

Stance switch. "Thats the orin temple stance." krillin said

Stance switch. " Thats the wolf fang fist stance" kaniah said

Stance switch. "Thats the crane stance." Zangya said

Stance switch. " And this is the demon stance." gohan said as he finished

Videl stood there with her mouth hung open. _How is this possible. Every stance he used was flawless with absolutly no openings whatsoever. How is he so good at martial arts. I will find out your secret. _Just then the bell rang and everyone left to go get dressed to leave.

"Well i guess we'll see you tomorrow krillin." gohan said as he walked out of the gym with kaniah and zangya. Before they walked out of the school erasa caught up to them.

"Hey do you guys like want to hangout and go to the mall and stuff?" she asked the trio

"Sure i would love to go." Zangya said, but what she didn't realize was that erasa was as bad as bulma when it came to shopping.

"I hate shopping so count me out." Kaniah said

"I would go, but i have to pick up my little brother. Maybe next time okay?" gohan said

"Okay sure. Come on Zangya lets go we can take my car." erasa said

"Okay. Gohan, Kaniah i'll see you 2 later and make sure you save me a plate. I know how you 2 and goten are with food." zangya said.

"Awww were not that bad." gohan said while pouting. He started grinning after a thought came to him. "Just for that i'm going to lock you out of the house."

Zangya walked up and leaned her face as close as she could to gohans ear. "Well maybe that one time thing that happened on your birthday can happen again if your good. But it can't happen if i'm locked out now can it?"

Gohans face turned crimson. Kaniah due to her saiyan hearing heard some of this, and was enraged. Zangya walked away and stood beside erasa with a smirk on her face. Erasa looked confused. "Wait do you guys live with each other or something?" she asked curiosly

"Yeah, Kaniah and I moved in with gohan about 2 years ago." zangya said with a blush

"what! Your parents just let you 2 move in with him thats crazy!" Erasa said

"Well a both my parents died a long time ago." Zangya said with a sad face as she looked down.

"Oh i'm sorry to bring it up." erasa said realizing her mistake when she saw the sad look on her new friends faces.

"Yeah that's something the 3 of us have in common. I guess thats why we get along so well together." Kaniah said forgetting her anger.

"Is that why you model? To make sure there is enough money for you 3?" erasa asked

"Well it's really 4 of us if you include goten, but no i only model for fun. Gohans job pays alot and he's really well off. About how much would you say your worth gohan? Zangya asked

"Well i have about 250 million zeni in the bank now." gohan answered.

Erasas jaw dropped. She wasn't even sure if her parents had that much in the bank, and her family is well off. "What kind of job do you have that pays you that well." she asked curiously

"Well its kind of private. I don't like to talk about what i do, and can you please keep everything we told you between us 4. I don't want anyone else to know especially videl." As soon as gohan said this videl came down the hall.

"Especially videl what? What were you guys talking about?" videl asked curiously.

"Nothing we have to get going so i'll see you guys later." gohan said as he grabbed kaniahs hand and ran out of the school.

"What was that about erasa?" videl asked

"Oh he just doesn't want go shopping with us. Do you want to go videl." erasa said keeping what gohan said a secret.

"Uhh I would like to but i have to patrol the city erasa I'll catch you later." videl ran off in the direction of gohan and kaniah. _I know they're keeping secrets and now they have erasa in on it too. I will find out your secrets gohan if it's the last thing i do._ Videl thought to herself.

(With Gohan and Kaniah)

"So what was that about back there?" Kaniah asked as they were walking down the street.

"What was what about?" Gohan said knowing full well what kaniah was talking about.

"When Zangya whispered in your ear and your face turned red."

"uhhhh... well you see...it was... its hard to explain."

"Then tell it the best way you can." kaniah said trying to push the answer out of gohan.

"Okay it was... Wait a minute. Do you feel that? I think someones following us."

Kaniah focused her senses and sensed videls powerlevel. "Its videl. Why is she following us?"

"I don't know, but lets find out." gohan said in a playful mood.

kaniah and gohan ran around a corner and waited for videl to come around. As soon as she came around the corner she ran right into gohan.

"Looking for something, or are you just stalking us?"

Videl got up and brushed dirt off of her clothes. " I'm not stalking you! I was walking to the store."

Kaniah glanced at her. "Yeah right. Every time we turned, you turned. You can't tell me that's just a coincidence, so just come clean and tell us why you were following us.

Videl face turned red from embarassement of being caught stalking the new kids. "I just wanted some questions answered since you guys seem to dodge every question i asked today.

Gohan got a serious look on his face. "Look I don't know who you think you are but we don't have to answer anything you ask us." Kaniah decided to add to what gohan said. " Your dad is hercule we get it, but we're not going to bow down to your arrogant, uptight, angry, pompous ass! Get that through your thick skull and leave us alone!" Kaniah and gohan then walked off leaving videl with a shocked look on her face. Gohan and kaniah continued until they got to capsule corps. They unlocked the door with gohans key and walked to the lab where they saw bulma sitting at her desk going over some paperwork.

Kaniah decided to speak up first. "Hey bulma how you been?"

"Hey guys I didn't notice you came in. I've been alright how was the first day of school?"

"Well zangya seemed to enjoy herself, but I don't think i'm cut out for school." gohan explained

Kaniahs face turned into a scowl. "School sucked, and to makes matters worse this girl thinks she can just boss us around just because she's hercule satans daughter."

Bulma looked up from her paperwork. " Whoa whoa slow down hercule satan has a daughter that goes to your school? Thats crazy, and she's just as bad as him huh?

Gohan sighed. "Yeah she's pretty bad alright. I'm suprised kaniah didn't hit her."

"I should've hit her, but i really want to know what zangya was talking about earlier."

Gohan cringed and bulma looked interested in the gossip conversation. "What did she say kaniah."

kaniah tried to remember all that was said. "I didn't hear it all but i heard her say something about a birthday present she gave him and if he was good he would get another one."

At this time vegeta barged in. "Gohan take your brat and go home. If my brat and yours pull another prank i'm going to blast them straight to hell!"

Gohan was glad for the distraction and decided to leave before he was ambushed by questions. "Okay vegeta i'll get right on that. Come on squirt lets get you home."

"Awww but i want to stay with trunks" whined goten.

"Well you're coming back tomorrow, so you can hangout with him then. Oh and bulma before i forget did you know krillin is a gym teacher at my school?" gohan stated

"Really now you don't say. I never thought he would be one to get a job."

Gohan started to think back. "Hmmm with everything happening today I guess I forgot to ask him why he's teaching in the first place."

Kaniah looked towards gohan. "My money is on 18. I bet she made him get a job."

Bulma nodded her head in agreement "Yeah you're probably right kaniah. They still live with roshi and she's probably ready to move out, and I don't blame her."

Gohan then looked at his watched "Well I guess its time to go I'll see you tomorrow bulma."

"Okay tell zangya i said hi. Where is she anyway?"

"She went to the mall with a friend we made at school." Kaniah said

Bulma started grinning. "Oh so you two have the house alone for a few hours. If you want me to watch goten while you two have some 'quality time' together its no problem."

Both teens turned crimson red, but gohan decided to speak up. "BULMA ITS NOT LIKE THAT!"

"Sure its not, but any way make sure you use some protection." Mirai said with a wink as he came into the room. "Haha Sorry but i couldn't pass up the opportunity to embarrass you."

"Why does daddy need to be protected? Is something going to attack him?" goten said looking confused

"Its nothing goten now lets go." gohan said as he grabbed goten and kaniahs hand and rushed out of capsule corps to his home in the mountains. After a few hours of training and a little home work gohan decided to cook. After dinner zangya came in with tons of bags, and a exhausted look on her face. "I will never, and I mean NEVER go shopping with that girl again!"

Kaniah got a serious look on her face. "Good now that both of you are here and gotens asleep, now is the perfect time to spill what happened between the 2 of you on gohans birthday. I want the honest truth and no lies.

Gohan sighed. "Okay i've been dodging this question all day I guess its time to spill. This is what happened... To Be Continued.

**AN: End of the story. Will Kaniah take the truth well or will she freak out and lose it? Who will gohan end up with? How will the trio handle highschool and videl. The only way to find out is to read ****Chapter 9: (99)Problems ****There will be action and drama in the next chapter.**

**(PS: I apologize about how long it took me to upload and finish this chapter. Its been a rough 2 weeks for me. My uncle just passed away suddenly and its been very hard for my family, and I just didn't have the time, patience, or state of mind to continue this story. The funeral was a few days ago and everythings getting better so this story will be continued now. I will try to upload a new chapter every monday from now on. Thank you for your patience for this chapter i hope you like it.)**


	9. Chapter 9: 99 Problems

**A/N: Disclaimer: I Do Not Own DBZ or anything to do with it. If I did i wouldn't be writing a fanfic. Anyway on with the story.**

Chapter 9: (99) Problems

"Okay it was on my birthday when you stayed with bulma for the night. I was in bed thinking when zangya came in. She said she had a birthday present for me that would make me a man. She closed my door, locked it and lets just say that we didn't sleep at all that night." at the end of his story gohan and zangya were blushing fiercely.

Kaniah had a shocked and disappointed look on her face. "So you guys are together now?

Gohan shook his head. "No zangya said it was just a one time thing."

"Okay i think i understand"

Gohan smiled "Well you took it better than i thought you would."

Kaniah smiled back "Well it's not like we're a couple so theres nothing i can really do now is it?

Gohan chuckled "I guess not. Well I'm going to bed. Today really wore me out. Goodnight kaniah. Goodnight zangya." The two girls said goodnight back and gohan walked up the stairs to his room for bed. Zangya was about to walk to the kitchen but kaniah grabbed her arm making her stay put.

"We're not finished talking. You may have got gohan with for a night but that doesn't mean you'll be the one who will end up with him." It doesn't matter what you do, because he will be mine in the end."

Zangya took this as a challenge. "I knew you liked gohan the minute you first saw him, but it looks like you were too late to make a move. If you want gohan you have to try alot harder than that. I said that incident would be a one time thing because i thought the feelings would leave once it happened but they only got stronger. So it looks like you have some competition Kaniah."

Kaniah smirked. "We'll see who gohan falls for and it won't be you." Kaniah turned around and walked away.

Zangya smirked as well. "We'll see Kaniah. We'll see."

Gohan woke up in a city he didn't recognize. "Where am I?" Gohan got up and walked out of the room until he came upon a few people that looked to be around his age. "Hey who are you guys and where am I?"

"We're within wall rose. I'm Armin Arlet, and these are my friends Mikasa Ackerman, and Eren Yeger. We found you knocked out after the titan attack. You've been out for 2 weeks."

Gohan looked confused. "What are you talking about? Whats a titan and whats wall rose?"

Eren looked astonished. "What do you mean whats a titan? What the hell is wrong with you? Humankind has been fighting titans for over 100 years!"

Mikasa took this time to interrupt. "Eren stop. He most likely has doesn't remember anything. He had a huge gash in his head when we found him, so its likely he has amnesia.

Armin looked at gohan" He looks completely healed now though. Thats odd he shouldn't even be walking with the injuries he sustained. Anyway how much do you remember since you don't know what titans are?"

"I remember everything about my life, but i never heard of a titan." Gohan then started looking around. "Where's goten? Where's my little brother. Where's kaniah and zangya? I was just talking to them last night.

"We didn't find anyone with you that was still alive so its possible that they're dead." Eren said to gohan.

"WHAT! HE CAN'T BE DEAD!" Gohan calmed down and tried to sense goten or any of his other friends but he couldn't. _I can't sense any of my friends they most be dead. Whoever killed them will pay! I'll make sure of that. _"Gohan then got a dark look on his face. "You said that humans have been fighting titans right?"

Everyone nodded. "Then take me to them. I'll kill all them all for killing my friends."

"And just how will you kill them? The only one who has a chance at killing all of those titans in their territory is eren here, and I even know if he is capable to taking them all out." Captain levi said as he came in. " Do you even know how to use a 3D maneuver gear?

"No I don't. But I don't need it just tell me where they are and what they look like and i'll take them down." Gohan responded

Eren looked at gohan. " Are you crazy! Do you have a death wish! There is no way you can kill them without 3D maneuver gear!"

Armin then looked up. "Unless he's like you eren."

Everyone but gohan looked shocked and turned their heads towards gohan. Levi was the first to speak up. "Can you turn into a titan like Eren can?"

Gohan looked him straight in the eye. "No I can't, but i know what I'm capable of and I know i can take care of these titans if you just show me where they are."

Everyone stayed quiet for a while until Levi made a decision. "Very well these three can show you where they are."

Armin was the first to speak up. "But he will die if he fights them without the maneuver gear."

Eren looked at armin. "He knows whats at risk armin. Lets just get him where he wants to go."

Later on Armin, Eren and Mikasa were walking in the city with gohan.

Eren broke the silence. " The titans are over this wall, so this is where we say goodbye uhhh we never asked what your name was."

I'm gohan, and thank you for escorting me. I'll see you guys later." Gohan then flew up in the sky leaving Eren, Armin, and Mikasa dumbfounded.

"IS HE FLYING?" Eren asked

"What is he?" Armin asked

Mikasa stayed quiet but used her 3D maneuver gear to get up the wall to watch gohan take on the titans. Eren and Armin followed after her. "Whats up mikasa? Why did you come up here? eren asked

Her face was as motionless as always. "I wanted to see how he fairs now that i saw him fly."

Gohan flew up to the first titan he saw. " So this is a titan. These must of been the beasts that killed all my friends and family. I will spare not one of you monsters." Gohan then rushed at the titan and punched it in the face and into a building. A titan came up behind him and tried to grab him but gohan turned around and blasted its arm off. Gohan was shocked to see its arm regenerate. "They're like namekians, but it doesn't cost them any energy or time to regenrate. Looks like i have to finish this quick. Kamehamehaaaaaaaaaa" Gohan blew up one titan to dust. He then saw the one he hit into a building coming back towards him with 5 titans behind him. all were 10-15 meters tall. Gohan flew off towards the hoard and punched one titans head off. he then blasted two at the same time turning them to ashes. A titan grabbed him from behind but gohan powered up and broke the grasp. He then roundhouse kicked the fourth titans head off and blasted its body before it could regenerate. The fith titan swatted at gohan but gohan grabbed his wrist and snapped it in half. He then proceeded to blast it to death with a scatter shot blasts attack. Out of nowhere many titans starting coming up towards gohan.

"Hmmm looks like the welcoming committe. I'll be happy to send you all to other world"

Eren, Armin, Mikasa and all of the other guards on the wall looked on with shocked faces.

"Man he is really kicking titan ass right now." one of the guards said

"Yeah and he's doing it with ease. Who is that guy and what is he? He can't be human." Eren said.

"Whoever he is I don't think he can take on that many titans." Armin said

Mikasa kept staring at gohan. "Lets just see what he does."

Gohan waited for the horde of titans to get closer. He then put his two fingers of each hand on his head. "SOLAR FLARE" Gohan yelled. "Now's my chance. DESTRUCTO DISK." Gohan threw as many disk as he could and cut all of the titans into mere limbs. "Its over KAMEHAMEHAAAAAAAAAA." Gohan blasted all the severed pieces to nothing. "That wasn't too hard." As soon as gohan said this an armored titan came up and punched him to the ground. Gohan got up and launched an attack at the titan. The armored titan didn't react to any of the hits and just swatted gohan to the ground. Gohan got up pissed. "If thats how you want to play then bring it on." Gohan said as he transformed straight into super saiyan 2.

Everyone on the wall were even more astonished then ever. All anyone could hear were whispers of how he could change his hair and eye color.

Eren looked at armin and mikasa. "Okay he's definetly not human!" Everyone nodded in agreement with Erens statement.

Gohan flew up faster than anyone could see and hit the titan in the chin with his knee and kcking him in the face sending him tumbling back. "I see my attacks have some effect now." gohan said as he continued to attack the armored titan. Gohan kicked the titan in the stomach and flew above his head to dive down and kicked him in the back of the neck. He saw the titan react immediately to the blow to the neck. "Hmmmm that must be its weak spot." Gohan then fazed out of view and fazed back in behind the titan with a special beam cannon ready. "Special Beam Cannon!". Gohan blasted the nape of the neck and instantly killed the armored titan. "Now to take care of the rest of the titans in the world." Gohan then concentrated on all the titan energy. He could tell the difference between titan energy and Human energy. He was about to create a blast that would make smaller blasts and target all the titans in the world until the biggest titan he seen so far appeared right in front of him.

Eren gasped. It's the colossal titan." Eren put his hand to his mouth and was about to bite until mikasa grabbed his hand. "I know you want to fight eren but right now it's best to let this guy handle things."

Eren snatched his hand away. "It's our fight too not just his. Why should I just sit here and watch?

"He might not know who you are when you turn into a titan and you still can't fully control it. He will unknowingly kill you if you transform into a titan and go out there." mikasa said trying to talk some sense into eren.

Eren sighed but put took his hand away from his mouth. "Okay I won't interfere."

Gohan looked up at the colossal titan. "You may be big, but the bigger they are the harder they fall." Gohan flew up to his face and tried to punch him, but the titan didn't seem affected by the hit. The titan then swung his hand downward trying to strike gohan but gohan was too fast. "I can't dodge forever. I'll have to take it up to the next level if I even want to damage him. AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" gohan yelled as he ascended to the next level. "You should be proud of yourself. Not many enemies can make me transform to this level." gohan said with a deeper voice than usual. Gohan then attacked the colossal titan with every thing he had. The attacks hurt the titan but it was not enough to defeat him. "I'm going to need more power to take him out and i know just what to do." Gohan then made a fake moon and threw it in the sky making it burst. Fur began to grow all around gohan as he changed into a giant oozaru. Gohan then attacked the titan and his attacks were very affective this time. He aimed a punch at the titan but the titan stuck his hand out to grab him. Gohan then let a blast out of his mouth and disentigrated the arm of the titan. He then hit the titan in the head as hard as he could and flew behind to the back of his neck. He let out a vicious blast from his mouth and hit the nape of the neck of the titan killing it. Gohan destroyed the fake moon and reverted back to his ssj3 form. He flew high in the sky and summoned most of the energy in his body and sent many powerful blasts out to target every titan energy around the world. He flew down and dropped down to his normal form. He flew to the wall and collapsed from exhaustion. Eren, Mikasa, and Armin ran up to him.

"Gohan that was amazing you killed every single titan." Armin screamed with excitement

Mikasa looked at gohan and smiled. "Gohan its time to wake up." She then started shaking him gently while Eren jumped up and down on his stomach yelling "Wake up, Wake up, Wake up".

Gohan opened his eyes to see goten jumping up and down on his stomach while kaniah was shaking him telling him to wake up. Kaniah sighed " Man its about time you woke up. You were really out cold." Gohan sat up and looked around. "Huh I'm back home. What happened to eren, armin and mikasa?"

Kaniah looked at gohan as if he were crazy. "Are you okay gohan?" she put her hand on his forehead. "You don't have a fever, but you sure are talking crazy."

"I guess I was dreaming. Man what a crazy dream. " gohan said

"What was it about?" kaniah asked curiously.

Gohan started thinking. " Well it was about giant humanoid creatures called titans. They were attacking this city that was guarded by large walls, and the titans and humans were at war for a while."

Kaniah smiled at him. "It sounds like that show goten loves."

"It is! It's called attack on titan, and it's awesome. It's the coolest show ever! They're showed a marthon all night last night and look its still on. Goten said while pointing at gohans tv.

Kaniah looked from the tv to gohan. "I guess thats why you had that dream gohan. You must of had the tv on attack on titan all night and your subconcious must of picked up on what was happening in the show."

Gohan relaxed. " I guess you're right."

"Of course I'm right now get up. School starts in an hour. Come on goten lets get you ready." Kaniah said as she and goten walked out of the room.

After an hour gohan, kaniah and zangya were walking into the school. Kaniah and gohan were in a deep conversation.

"I just don't see the reason for you to be helping the police as the gold fighter when the defeater of cell lives in this very city."

"Well just because he's a fraud doesn't mean I shouldn't help the police. They didn't do anything wrong." Just as gohan was finished with his statement someone appeared in front of the trio. She was wearing a white shirt with a green skirt. She had long curly red hair with auburn eyes.

"Hi, my name is angela. You're new here right?" the girl known as angela said to gohan.

Gohan smiled at her. "Yeah this is our second day here. I'm gohan, this is zangya and this is kaniah." Said girls just nodded.

"Since you're new here would you like me to show you around town today after school ends?" angela said

"I would love to, but i can't. I have to pick my brother up after school. Maybe next time." Gohan responded.

Angela wasn't one to give up so easily. "How about we go see a movie or something on saturday?"

"This saturday? I can't I have to work saturday." Gohan answered truthfully.

"Well where do you work? I can come visit you." Angela responded

"I uh really don't want anyone to know where I'm working." gohan said sheepishly

Angela started crying. "You just don't like me! You think I'm ugly don't you?" Angela said still in tears.

Gohan didn't know how to handle the situation since he never been in one like this before. "No I think you're very pretty! I'm just very very busy."

Kaniah and Zanya were trying very hard to not burst with laughter.

Angela stopped crying and pulled out a piece of paper writing her number on it. "Oh okay, when your schedule clears up give me a call." She handed gohan her number and walked away.

"These girls are so different from you two, and by the way thanks for the help." Gohan said the last part sarcastically.

Kaniah stopped laughing. "Sorry gohan. I'll help you out the next time a crazy girl tries to ask you out as long as you keep those pigs in gym away from me."

Zangya nodded. "Yeah and as long as you keep sharpner away from me I can help you as well."

The trio started walking to class. They walked to their seats they sat yesterday. Sharpner and Erasa were already sitting down when they walked in. Sharpner looked over at Zangya and smiled. "Hey babe. Still with the nerd I see." sharpner said with a smirk on his face.

Before Zangya could respond gohan got up and grabbed sharpner by his shirt and slammed him against the wall. "Pay attention and listen well. I am only going to say this once. You will leave me and my friends alone, and you will stop with the name calling or..." Gohan punched sharpner in the stomach making him cough up blood. "That will happen, but much worse. I didn't even hit you as hard as i could so image how painful that punch would be if i actually put power behind it. Do we have an understanding?" Sharpener nodded. "Good." Gohan let go and went back to his seat. All the students in the class looked shocked. "I don't think he's going to bother you anymore zangya. Said girl smiled at gohan and smirked at Kaniah who was scowling.

Soon the teacher came in, and everyone turned around to pay attention. "Good morning class. We have a new transfer student today, so please welcome lime lao." Lime walked in with her red hair in two braided pig tails resting over her shoulder. She wore fitting blue jeans and a white shirt. She also had bright green eyes. Gohan starred at her the whole time thinking she looked familiar. "Well lime you can pick any sit you wish. The rest of you can do what you like, because today is a free period for you". Mr. shin said. Lime looked around and walked to a sit that was coincidentally in front of Gohan. Gohan continued to stare at her until kaniah elbowed him in the ribs.

"Ouch what was that for." whined gohan

Kaniah glared at him. "Stop staring thats very rude and you're making her nervous."

Gohans face softened when he saw lime shifting nervously. He tapped her on the shoulder and she turned to look at him. "I'm sorry for starring at you but you look so familiar. Did you live in Chazke Village?"

Limes eyes widened as she nodded. "How did you know that".

Gohan smiled widely. "Its been 5 years since I seen you, but last time you saw me I had blonde hair and teal eyes." Gohan then moved to whisper in her ear. "I destroyed the shelter that was built to save you guys from cell, but they were really tricking your village."

Limes eyes brightened up. "Gohan?" Gohan nodded while still smiling. Lime jumped out of her seat and hugged gohan as hard as she could. "GOHAN! Oh my god I thought you were dead." lime had tears coming from her eyes now. "Why didn't you come back to visit and at least tell me you were okay."

Gohan hugged back and held lime in his arms. "I'm sorry lime. That was stupid of me, but I had alot going on at the time. I didn't mean to make you worry, please forgive me."

"lime looked up to gohans face still teary eyed and saw gohans eyes were watering a bit. "Of course I forgive you gohan." They stayed like that for a few more minutes and gohan started stroking her hair. "I really missed you gohan." lime said quietly

"I missed you too lime." gohan responded. Just then videl came rushing into the class room and looked at the teacher. "I'm sorry im late, but duty calls."

"Its quite fine Ms. Satan. It's only a free period anyway." Videl walked up to her seat but she found gohan and lime still hugging. "Whats going on here."

Zangya and Kaniah shrugged. "Thats what we would like to know." Zangya said

Gohan and limed realized everyone was watching them and started blushing.

"Oh Kaniah Zangya this is Lime. She was my first friend that was actually my age."

"Its nice to meet you girls." Lime said holding her hand out to shake Zangyas and Kaniahs.

Videl decided to make herself heard. "Why were you two just hugging like that?"

Gohan looke at videl. "Its been a long time since I seen her."

"And i thought he was dead, so i was just a little overwhelmed when he told me who he was." lime continued.

Videl looked confused. "Why would you think he was dead?"

"I thought he was dead after his fight with..." Gohan put his hand over limes mouth cutting her off. He then bent down to whisper in her ear. "No one knows I beat cell or even fought him. These people know nothing about me and I want it to stay like that." Lime nodded; it was her way of saying she understands. Gohan removed his hand and videl looked furious.

"Why did you stop her. She has the right to say what she wants. Now who were you fighting with to make her think you died."

Before gohan could retort Lime scowled at videl and voiced her thoughts. "Obviously he doesn't want anyone to know so leave him alone!"

Videl looked shocked. No one ever talked to her like that except gohan and kaniah and she was getting tired of it. "Unless you want to be hurt i advise you to stay out of it and watch how you talk to the daughter of the world champ."

This time kaniah decided to butt in. "Some world champ he is. This city has the worse crime rate and when he's needed he's no where to be found. He doesn't do anything to help the people yet every one praises the ground he walks on. It makes me sick."

Videl was livid and everyone in the class including the teacher backed away. Videl walked over to where kaniah was sitting, but before she could say anything the bell rang. Gohan, kaniah, zangya, and lime walked out of the class. As they were walking in the hallway videl came out of nowhere and slammed kaniah into the lockers. "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DISRESPECTING MY FATHER LIKE THAT! HE SAVED YOUR SORRY ASS FROM CELL! THE LEAST YOU CAN DO IS SHOW HIM SOME RESPECT!" Videl yelled. Kaniah grabbed videl, turned her around, and slammed her against the lockers. "I CAN SAY WHAT I WANT, WHENEVER I WANT ABOUT WHO I WANT! AND NEVER PUT YOUR HANDS ON ME!" Kaniah yelled back. By this time everyone in the hallway stopped to see what was going on. Gohan and zangya thought they would have to pull kaniah off of videl but kaniah let go of videl on her own. "You and I are sparring today in gym. It looks like i have to teach you some respect, or beat it in to you." Kaniah said with a sneer.

Videl smirked. "I was thinking the same thing and get ready because I won't hold back on you."

Kaniah walked away with gohan, zangya and lime.

"Well you handled that really well kaniah. You know when to use violence and when not too unlike a certain someone. Zangya said while looking at gohan.

Gohan did the famous son grin (You know what i'm talking about). "Well he was asking for it." gohan responded

The next few classes went off without a hitch. Gohan, Kaniah, and Zangya didn't have any more classes with lime until science and gym. Right now the four friends were in science class. "Okay class today we will be partnering up to do lab experiment. I took the liberty of pairing you up already." mirai started reading the pairs of students until he got to the last 3 pairs. "Kaniah you will be paired with lime. Zangya you will be paired with erasa, and gohan you will be paired with videl." Mirai said with a smirk on his face as he saw gohan glare at him. Videl didn't miss the little unsaid exchange between gohan and the teacher. Gohan moved to sit beside videl and she looked at him for a few seconds thinking of what to say.

"Okay gohan I don't like you and you don't like me so lets just get this over with and get an A on this lab." videl said in a stern tone.

Gohan sighed. "I never said i don't like you videl. "

Videl snorted and scowled at him. "Well I can't tell with the way you and your friends disrespect me and yell at me all the time."

Gohan chuckled a bit. "Well it's not like we started it. We were only defending ourselves. You have to admit that you've been pretty rude, mean and bossy to us. Not to mention you demand answers about our secrets or personal life. To be honest I don't want any issues with you. I came to school to make friends and have fun, and I don't need to argue with you or sharpner everyday."

"Well maybe if you keep your thoughts about my father to yourselves we will get along much better." videl said

"And if you stop being so nosey and bossy we could probably become friends" gohan said playfully with a smile.

Videl smiled back. "You know what gohan you're alright. Everyone either just does what I say because I'm hercules daughter, but you were the first one to actually stand up to me and tell me off."

Gohan then got a faraway look on his face. "Its easy to stand up to anyone or anything when you lived my life. I've seen things that would make a normal person go insane if they saw the same. I've done things I'll never forget. I'm still haunted by a few events I had to live through. I looked death straight in the eyes many times and never flinched, so standing up to you is as easy as brushing my teeth."

Videl had a shocked look on her face and her thoughts were everywhere._ What could he have seen or done that was so bad? What kind of life did he live?_

Before videl could respond sharpner walked up and put his arm around videl.

"Is he causing you problems babe?"

Before videl could elbow sharpner in the face, gohan grabbed his arm and twisted it. "You don't learn do you sharpner? I thought I told you to leave my friends alone."

Sharpners face twisted in pain. "But videl isn't your friend."

Gohan put on a serious face. "Well whether she is or not, she doesn't look like she likes you drooling all over her. Now leave now before I get pissed." Gohan let go of sharpner and he held his arm in pain. Sharpner decided not to test gohans patience and walked away.

Videl turned to face gohan. "I didn't need your help you know. I can deal with him myself, I'm not some helpless girl who needs saving!"

Gohan just smirked. "Oh I know. I did that for fun. I'm tired of his macho man attitude and i wanted to wanted to damage his pride a bit."

Videl smirked back. "Well he is one of the strongest in the school so I would watch my back if I were you."

"I'm not worried about that. I already showed him why I'm not to be messed with, and I'll definitely show him if we ever spar." gohan said with a sinister look on his face that creeped videl out a little bit. "Anyway lets get back to this lab experiment." gohan said

Videl and gohan were working in silence until videl broke it. "Gohan earlier you said you've seen things that would make a normal person go insane. If you don't mind me asking what exactly have you lived through?"

Gohan sighed and looked down. "My life isn't exactly something i like talking about. Maybe one day I can share my story with you, but right now I can't."

Videl looked disappointed, but understood where gohan was coming from. She was about to say something when her watch started beeping. The chief of police contacted videl through her communicator watch and told her that a bus has been hijacked. Videl left to battle the thugs who hijacked the bus. Gohan asked erasa what why she left and erasa told him that videl helps the police force alot. Gohan asked Mr. Briefs to go the bathroom, but he was really going to help videl as the goldfighter. Gohan was flying to the hijackers, but he was lost in thought. _Its a good thing I made this watch or someone would recognize me for sure. It looks like bulmas yelling and complaining caused me to build something I need for once._

(Flash Back)

Gohan had just excepted his capsule corp job not too long ago and was on his way to his first convention. Though it was gohans first convention as an employee of capsule corps, he went before to keep bulma company and he found it really boring. Vegeta was being forced to go because bulma threatened to dismantle his GR if he didn't. Vegeta was throwing one of his fits about not being able to train while at the convention. They couldn't take extra clothes and leave because bulma made sure to check everything they had to prevent that from happening. Gohan thought around this by building a watch to store a Gi and be able to let you change into that gi with the push of a button. He got the idea when goten was watching power ranger and he watched them morph. Gohan and vegeta made a plan to leave and train and if bulma got suspicious then trunks and goten would raise their power levels to warn vegeta and gohan to come back. If trunks and goten did this then gohan promised to take them out to an amusement park. So far every convention gohan had to go too, he was able to sneak off with vegeta without getting caught.

(Flashback over)

"I guess this watch came in handy for more than just sneaking off from the conventions." Gohan said while activating his watch. He was dressed in a black gi that looked similar to gokus. He had a red sash and black boots with red lining in them. He had a short sleeved red undershirt with black and red wristbands. He was already super saiyan. When he arrived he watched as videl beat the crap out of the hijackers, but the bus was heading off a cliff. Gohan grabbed the bus and flew it back safely to land. When the police showed up the criminals were all tied up and videl was starring at Gohan.

"Thanks for saving me I guess. I accidently knocked out the driver and we all would be dead if you didn't show. Whats your name anyway."

"Everyone seems to call me the gold fighter, so I guess thats what i'll continue to be called." gohan said in a deeper voice that didn't sound ridiculous. "I'm sure we'll meet again soon. Until next time ms. satan."

Gohan flew off leaving videl to her thoughts. _How did he know my name?_

Gohan flew back just in time for lunch and sat down next to Kaniah and Zangya.

"Hey guys did I miss anything?"

Kaniah looked up at gohan "Nothing important, but that red head has been looking for you after you left for a while."

"Oh you mean lime. I guess I should look for her."

"No need." Lime said as she approached the group. "Where did you go gohan? You've been gone for over a half an hour. Maybe I should take you to the nurse if you're not feeling well." Lime said as she put her hand on gohans.

Zangya looked a little jelous. "Or you could explain to us how you to met. You must of been really close. It seems you can't keep your hands off of each other."

Lime and Gohan both blushed and looked away from each other.

"I met her a few days before the cell games. I was flying to a village when I heard someone screaming. When I found the person screaming i realized she was drowning, so I dove in and saved her." Gohan started.

"He pulled me out of the water but the pervert kept his hand on my chest." lime interrupted.

Gohan blushed " I told you that was an accident lime."

"Yeah right! You just wanted to feel me up."

"Well at that time it was nothing to feel." Gohan muttered.

Limes face was red and she looked angry. "WHAT WAS THAT!"

"Nothing nothing. Anyway after I saved lime she decided to be ungrateful and threw a fit, called me a perv, and ran off. I decided to head to the village to do some shopping for my mother like i was suppose to. to make a long story short, I made it to the shop and the shop owner was limes grandfather. Lime and I hung out and I saved her village from people who were tricking them by promising protection from cell. Nothing special."

"I thought you died after i saw the cameras go out after your fight with cell. You were taking a beating, but i knew you could do it. How come you didn't visit anymore?" lime asked

Gohan looked down. "Well after my dead died from cells explosion, I trained harder than ever. I helped my mom around while she was pregnant, but she died giving birth to my little brother goten. I've been taking care of my brother like he was my own son since then, so to be honest I forgot all about visiting friends. I truly am sorry for not visiting though."

Lime looked sad. "Its okay gohan. I didn't know all of that happened to you."

Gohan looked at lime. "Thats just the tip of the iceberg. I'll tell you the rest of my life later, but right now i sense videl and her friends coming."

Videl, Erasa, and Sharpner walked up to them. Erasa sat down and started talking to zangya about her modeling career. Videl talked to gohan and lime while glaring at kaniah. Kaniah was glaring back at her and at sharpener. Sharpner was starring at kaniah like she was a piece of meat. After the bell rang everyone went their seperate ways until it was time for gym. Everyone was sitting in gym class waiting for instruction.

"Okay class today we will be ." Before krillin could finish kaniah interrupted him. "Krillin can we start off with a spar today?" kaniah asked with an evil grin on her face.

Krillin didn't answer right away. "Hmmm I guess we can it can't hurt, and its Mr. Chesnut in school kaniah. So who wants to spar against kaniah?"

Videl smirked and raised her hand. Krillin nodded and videl and kaniah walked in the ring. "Okay we will do this by tournament rules. I'm sure you know whats allowed. Now then lets begin."

Videl shot off and threw a punch at kaniah. Kaniah just smirked and caught her fist. Videl looked suprised but tried to punch her with her free hand. Kaniah just caught that fist to and continued to smirk at videl. "Is that all you got? You talk a big game but you can't seem to back it up. I expected more from you." Kaniah let go of her fist and punched videl in the stomach. Videl dropped to her hands and knees. Krillin walked over to videl. "You want to call the match yet? you can't seem to get up." Videl looked at krillin "No I won't give up I can beat her!" Videl stood to her feet and got back into a stance. Kaniah got into a stance and rushed at videl. videl dodged a punch but got kicked in the face by kaniah. Before videl could fall from the kick she was punched in the stomach and thrown to the ground. videl stood back up with blood coming from her mouth and a few bruises on her face and body. Kaniah looked towards krillin. "I really think you should end the match mr. chesnut. I don't want to keep this meaningless fight going."

Krillin nodded and looked at videl again. "Are you sure you want to keep this up videl?" Videl looked angrily at krillin. "The only way I'm going to give up is if I die!" She rushed back at kaniah but kaniah blocked all of her attacks. They kept at it until they were at a stare off. "Look videl this is meaningless why don't we just end this?" videl looked at kaniah and growled. "I don't know who you think you are but Videl Satan doesn't give up."

Gohan was a little worried about kaniah. "This isn't good."

Lime and Zangya looked curiously at gohan. "What do you mean gohan?" zangya asked.

Gohan didn't answer her instead he yelled out to kaniah. "Kaniah you can win by ringout so just get her out of the ring."

Kaniah nodded and grabbed videls arm in mid punch. Kaniah used videls momentum against her and threw her out of the ring. Kaniah jumped out of the ring and walked out of the gym with gohan in tow.

Krillin looked flabbergasted. "Does anyone know what just happened with kaniah?"

lime and zangya just shrugged.

Krillin decided to let it go. "Okay class lets begin with the lesson."

(Outside the gym)

Gohan finally caught up with kaniah. "Hey are you okay? I know that was hard but I know how you feel." Before gohan could continue Kaniah cut him off.

"YOU KNOW HOW I FEEL? WHEN I WAS FIGHTING VIDEL ALL THAT REMINDED ME OF WAS GLACIER BEATING ME. It was like this time I was glacier and videl was me. Thats how it was everyday until he installed that controlling device on me. He would beat me within an inch of my life, but I would just keep getting up. YOU MIGHT OF LOST YOUR PARENTS LIKE I DID BUT YOU DON'T KNOW HOW IT FEELS TO BE BEATEN UNTIL YOUR ALMOST DEAD ALL THE TIME, SO DON'T TELL ME YOU KNOW HOW I FEEL!"

Gohan started getting mad. "I DON'T KNOW HOW IT FEELS? I FOUGHT AGAINST CELL, FRIEZA, THE GINYU FORCE, VEGETA, NAPPA, BROLY, COOLER, SLUG AND TURLES, AND ALMOST DIED IN EACH OF THOSE FIGHTS. RECOOME BROKE MY FREAKING NECK WITH ONE KICK! IF MY DAD SHOWED UP A FEW SECONDS LATER I WOULD'VE DIED. IN EACH OF THOSE FIGHT I WAS BEATEN WITHIN AN INCH OF MY LIFE. EVEN WHEN I WAS TRAINING WITH PICCOLO I GOT THE HELL BEAT OUT OF ME. I might not know how it feels to be beaten like that every day for a while but I know how it feels. I'm sorry this is happening to you, but you can't let it control you. GET UP AND STOP SITTING IN YOUR PAST. DON'T LET THE FLASH BACKS GET TO YOU. YOU HAVE TO LEARN TO LIVE WITH THEM AND STOP TRYING TO FORGET THEM. If you live with them instead of forgetting them the flashbacks go away. The nightmares might still be there but the flashbacks will soon disappear. Trust me I know this will work. I'm not trying to be mean, I just don't want to see you become lost in the past. Its better to talk about your issues instead of letting them bottle up." After gohan said this he put his arms around kaniah and pulled her into a hug and she broke down crying and apologizing to him. They stayed like that until the end of class when lime and zangya walked up to them.

"Hey guys we got your gym clothes and backpacks." Kaniah said cheerfully until she saw the tear streaks on kaniahs face. "Are you okay kaniah? Can I get you something?"

Kaniah smiled at zangya. "No i'll be okay. I don't need anything." She let go of gohan. "Lets get going." They walked outside but videl was out there waiting for them.

Videl walked up to kaniah until she was staring her straight in the eyes. "I just want to say... good match. You beat me fair and square." Videl handed her hand out to kaniah. kaniah shook it and smiled "Yeah you were good to."

Videl smirked "that doesn't mean you will beat me next time. I'll train harder to beat you."

Kaniah smiled " I'll be looking forward to it"

(3 months later)

Gohan, Kaniah, Zangya, and lime were sitting in home room. Videl started getting along with them, but she was still suspicious of them. Erasa was really close to zangya and hung out with her alot. They all pretty much hated sharpner. The teacher just walked in the door and had an important announcement to make. "Class I have great news our next field trip will be to..."

Gohan, Zangya and Kaniahs jaws dropped.

"This is not good." All three of them said at the same time because their field trip was to capsule corp for 1 week.

**A/N: This is the end of the chapter. The next chapter will revolve around the demonic duo and their adventures while gohan and the others were at school. I watched attack on titan and loved it, so I decided to put it in as a dream for gohan. Thanks for the reviews and for reading my story.**


	10. Chapter 10: The Demonic Duo

Chapter 10: The Demonic Duo

Gohan finished getting his bag ready. He was starting school today and he was a little nervous about being around normal kids his age. One thing gohan was happy about was that kaniah and zangya were going to school with him. They all passed the entrance exams with flying colors (gohan decided to educate them when they first started living with him. He said it will be worth it in the long run.) The 3 were getting ready to fly off to capsule corps to drop goten off.

"Are you guys ready?" gohan asked

"As ready as i will ever be." kaniah said

"Aww come on I think it'll be fun." Zangya said

"uhh zangya i thought you were in your twenties. How did you pass as a sixteen year old?" Kaniah asked curiously

"Well i look young enough and having bulma as a friend doesn't hurt." zangya said with a wink.

"Well lets get moving. Are you ready to spend the day at capsule corps goten?" Gohan asked

"Yea lets go!" goten exclaimed

They made it to capsule corp and dropped off goten and continued on to Satan city.

Goten walked into trunks room and saw him playing a video game on his big screen tv.

"Hey trunks what are we gonna do today?"

Trunks paused his game and looked over at goten. "hmmm How about we play this game for a while, and after that we can play some pranks on our new victims."

Goten nodded his head vigoursly. "Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Then we can have lunch and play some training games."

"Ok that sounds cool. Now grab a controller so I can beat you."

"In your dreams trunks." Goten ran over and picked up a controller. The two boys a few games on their game console for about 2 hours until they got bored.

Trunks put down the controller, stood up, and started stretching. "Okay goten its time to have some real fun. Its almost 9:30, so my dad should be coming out to take a shower anytime now."

Goten looked confused. "So what are we going to do?"

Trunks got an evil smile on his face. "You'll see goten. You'll see.

Trunks and goten were on their way to the bathroom.

Goten looked terrified. "Trunks I don't think this is such a good idea."

Trunks rolled his eyes. " Don't be such a baby goten. We're saiyans, we don't fear anything.

"But your dad was really mad the last time we pulled a prank on us and daddys not here to help us this time."

"Don't worry so much goten. All we have to do is hide."

"But what if he senses us. I can't push my powerlevel to undetectable yet."

"Just push it down to as low as you can. My dad won't sense us anyway. He's not good at ki sensing when he's really pissed off." They proceeded to the bathroom and switched out vegetas shampoo with hair dye. They then hid in the bathroom cabinets under the sink. Vegeta walked in the bathroom nude and started his shower. While he was bathing trunks and goten snuck out of the cabinets and poured baby oil all over the bathroom floor. They removed all the towels out of the bathroom and put super glue on the door handles on their way out. Trunks and goten then destroyed all of vegetas clothes except for his pink 'bad man' shirt and yellow pants. Trunks grabbed his camera and hid in a spot where he could take a picture where he wouldn't be spotted with goten right besided him. Meanwhile vegeta was in the shower when he grabbed the shampoo. He washed his hair but what caught his attention was pink fluid going down the drain. He shrugged it off and turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. The moment he stepped out he fell.

"Dammit! Why the hell is the floor so slippery." Vegeta tried to stand a few more times but couldn't manage to do so and kept falling to the ground.

"If I can't stand i'll just float." He floated over the bathroom closet to look for a towel. "I could've sworn there were plenty of towels in here. Something strange is going on." Vegeta then floated to the sink for his deodorant, but he saw his reflection in the mirror above the sink. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" "WHY THE HELL IS MY HAIR PINK!" Vegeta took a couple seconds to calm down and started thinking. _Okay my hair was black when i when I got in here thats for sure. Wait a minute? _He floated to the shower and grabbed his shampoo and started pouring it out. _Pink shampoo? Wait a minute this isn't shampoo its..._"HAIR DYE!" "PINK HAIR DYE, SLIPPERY FLOOR AND NO TOWELS. THIS HAS TRUNKS WRITTEN ALL OVER IT. I'LL KILL THAT BRAT." Vegeta floated to the door and turned the handel, but he couldn't get he hand off of it. Vegeta ripped the door right off its henges and screamed. "BRATS WHERE ARE YOU I KNOW YOU DID THIS." Trunks snapped a few quick pictures of a naked vegeta with pink hair and a door stuck to his hand.

"Okay goten lets sneak out of that window when my dad leaves the room." Goten nodded.

"WAIT UNTIL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!" Vegeta yelled as he flew out the room in anger.

"Now goten." Trunks told his friend and they both flew out the window to hide in a safe place barely able to hold in their laughter.

"Man that was awesome! I think that was our best prank ever goten!" trunks said after getting control of his laughter.

"Yeah i never knew he would look so funny with pink hair!"

"Hey goten what do you think he'll look like as a super saiyan? Will his hair be gold or goldish pink?"

"I don't know trunks. How long will the dye stay in?"

"Not sure, but we'll find out."

(Back at capsule corps)

"WHERE ARE YOU BOY! I WILL FIND YOU AND YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!"

"VEGETA WHY ARE YOU YELLING!?" bulma yelled from the living room

Vegeta walked down stairs in the only outfit he could find. His pink bad man shirt and his yellow pants.

"WOMAN WHERE IS THAT DEMON CHILD OF YOURS?"

Bulma looked at vegeta and saw he was in super saiyan form. "Vegeta why are you a super saiyan, and why are you wearing that outfit. I thought you hated it.

Vegeta growled. I do hate this absurd outfit you call clothing, but it was the only thing that the boy didn't destroy of mine. And I'm in super saiyan form because that brat switched my shampoo with hair dye and I look ridiculous."

"Oh come on vegeta you can't look that bad now transform back to normal and I'll get the dye removal from my lab."

Vegeta grumbled but detransformed back to normal. As soon as he did bulma fell to the floor laughing. Vegeta's face was red with embarassment and anger. "WILL YOU CUT OUT THE STUPID LAUGHTER AND GET THE DAMN DYE REMOVAL."

"Okay vegeta just give me..." bulma pulls a phone out of her pocket and answers it. After a few minutes she hangs up and runs to grab her capsule car. "Sorry vegeta I'll have to change your hair back after this meeting. I totally forgot about it, so you're going to watch the kids while I'm gone." Bulma runs out the door and leaves before vegeta can say anything.

Vegeta finally calms down enough after throwing another tantrum to sense out the boys. _hmmm That youngest brat of kakkarot can't hide his energy very well. It looks like i finally found them. _Vegeta lowers his energy so the boys won't sense him coming and flys off to their location.

Meanwhile trunks and goten are at the park in west city.

"Trunks when are we going to go back to your house? I'm starving." Goten says as his stomach growls.

"Yeah I'm getting hungry too, but my dad is probably still mad so I think we should find some where else to eat."

"Oh I think he's more than mad. I would say he's so pissed that he's going to put you in the gravity chamber for as long as he can and BEAT THE LIVING HELL OUT OF YOU!" A third voice from behind the boys said.

Trunks and Goten turned around and saw a furious vegeta with pink hair and his bad man shirt on. Trunks and goten turned to each other and back at vegeta and fell to the floor laughing. Vegeta got so mad he transformed to ssj and the boys looked up at him with fear in their eyes this time. Trunks and goten flew away, but vegeta was too fast and intercepted them.

"Oh no you're not getting away from this." vegeta said as he grabbed the boys by their collars and flew back to capsule corps and into the gravity room. He set the gravity for 150 times earths normal gravity and both boys fell straight to the ground.

"Dad can you please turn this down I think we learned our lesson."

"Yeah mr. vegeta we won't do it again. We're really sorry."

Vegeta smirked "You are saiyan warriors a little gravity won't kill you. And just maybe i'll turn the gravity up by 5 times for every minute my hair is still pink."

Trunks and goten paled, and vegeta laughed. "I'll turn down the gravity if you spar with me without complaining."

Goten and Trunks looked at each other and nodded.

"Good" Vegeta then walked over to the controls and turned the gravity to 149 times earths gravity. "I never said how much i would turn it down too. NOW PREPARE FOR BATTLE!"

(3 hours later)

Bulma walked in the door with new clothes for vegeta and went straight to her lab and grabbed the dye removal she made. "Vegeta I have the dye removal. Where are you?"

"I'm in the kitchen woman!" Vegeta yelled

Bulma walked in and threw the dye removal at vegeta. " The instructions are on the bottle, but I think you should keep it. I like the pink hair." Bulma said as she giggled.

"Hmph I am the prince of all saiyans. No prince has pink hair, it isn't royalty! "

"Anyway where is trunks and goten? You didn't kill them did you?"

"Their taking a nap in the brats room. Their tired from their... training."Vegeta said with a smirk. He took the bags of clothes and walked away to get the pink dye out of his hair.

Bulma shook her head. "I hope vegtea didn't push them too hard."

Trunks and goten were in trunks room in alot of pain.

"Trunks remind me to never listen to you again."

"Oh come on goten it was worth it."

(flash back)

Goten and trunks barely stood up and took a stance. Vegeta flew toward them and punched goten in the stomach doubling him over. He kicked trunks in the face sending him backwards. Then goten was uppercutted in the face and smashed back to the ground with a kick. Trunks flew slowly forward and tried to land a punch, but vegeta just caught it, punched him in the gut and threw him back down to the ground.

"Come on you two can do better than this."

Vegeta threw many blast at them bruising and scarring them up. This one sided battle continued for while until vegeta stopped and pulled out a senzu bean and broke it in half. He threw each half at the boys.

"This should heal you two up. Now hurry up and eat it so we can continue."

Trunks and goten took the bean and grimaced. vegeta then beat them for 2 more hours, and put them in the regeneration tank long enough to heal he serious wounds and injuries, but they could still feel the pain on their bodies.

(Flashback over)

"Don't worry goten we can use this pictures we took of him to embarrass him. I over heard my mom say that gohan and his school will be coming here in a few months. Thats when we'll get our revenge on my dad with these pictures."

"Well your on your own trunks. I don't want another punishmen by your dad."

"But gohan will be with us, and if you help me i'll get you lots of candy."

"Really trunks! Daddy doesn't let me have candy that much. He said something about a sugar high and being too hyper."

"So are you with me goten?" trunks asked with a smirk

"Yeah okay." goten said with a smile

Goten and Trunks took a nap, and played games until gohan came and picked him up.

Everyday continued like this except instead of pranking vegeta the boys pranked the workers of capsule corps. Bulma was pissed because some people quit but vegeta thought it was hilarious as long as he wasn't getting pranked.

6 Months later

"Goten today is the day where we get our revenge on my dad."

"Daddy's class comes today?"

"Yeah and this will be our best prank ever."

"Yeah lets do this."

"Theres the bus lets go goten."

"Okay."

A/N: Thats the end of the chapter. I'm not updating as fast as I would like, so thank you for being patient. I have alot of free time this week so chapter 11 will be finished and uploaded in a few days. Thanks for the reviews and thanks for following the story.


	11. Chapter 11: Field Trip Day 1

A/N: In the last chapter I put 6 months later instead of 3 months. That was a screw up on my part. Well anyway enjoy the story. I tried to put in alot more action in this to make up for the lack of action in my last few chapters.

chapter 11: Field Trip Day 1

It was the day of the field trip. Gohan, Kaniah, and Zangya were sitting in front of the school waiting for the bus to take them to capsule corps. They were all hoping nothing would be exposed while they were on the trip. They were all looking a little down. Lime decided to walk over to the group.

"Hey guys you really shouldn't look so down. This trip is going to be fun, so at least try to look happy."

Zangya smiled." You're right lime we shouldn't let this get us down. We handled alot worst than this."

Gohan looked up at them and smiled. "Yeah if vegeta gets out of hand I can handle him. Zangya you can make sure bulma doesn't let anything slip. You know how she gets when she starts talking. Kaniah you can handle the demonic duo. They're already terrified of you when you get angry."

Kaniah smirked " Yeah i'll keep those boys on a tight leash."

Videl, erasa, and sharpner walked over to the four teens.

"Hey guys wheres your bags? You know we're staying for a week you can't just wear the same outfit for the whole week. Erasa stated.

Gohan pulled out an empty capsule. "All of our clothes are in here."

Videl and erasa nodded and fell for the lie. The truth is Gohan, Kaniah, and Zangya are at capsule corps so often that they all have alot of clothes there just in case they don't feel like leaving to go home. The bus pulled up and all the kids piled in. The teachers that are chaparoning this field trip is Mr. Briefs, Mr. Chesnut, and Mr. Shin. Everyone was talking about how great it was going to be to meet the briefs family.

"I bet Bulma Briefs is so hot. I'll have her falling for these muscles in no time." sharpner said while flexing

Gohan laughed. "You know she's married right?"

Sharpner smirked "That may mean something to you nerd but when she sees me she's going to leave her loser scrawny husband for me."

Videl frowned "Sharpner I heard Bulma Briefs husband has the reputation for being dangerous and hot headed. You might want to watch what you say or do around bulma."

Sharpner shook his head. " He may be dangerous to someone who hasn't trained under the great Mr. Satan, but to me he's nothing."

Kaniah was about to but in, but gohan beat her to it. " Sharpner if you really want to get her attention you need to beat her husband up right in front of her as soon as you get off the bus. I mean you are the toughest guy in the whole school. In fact the only 2 people in the world who could beat you would be videl and mr. satan so why not show your strength to get the woman of your dreams. You should show him how weak he is in front of everyone." gohan had to hold in his laughter as he said this and Kaniah was stiffling hers as well as zangya.

"I'm glad you see it my way nerd. Now watch as I get the richest woman in the world." sharpner said arrogantly

Mirai who heard the whole thing was about to tell sharpner that it isn't smart to mess with vegeta, but gohan contacted him through telepathy. 'Trust me Mirai this guy needs to learn a lesson an be taken down a notch. Don't worry i'll make sure it doesn't go to far.' Mirai trusted gohan but could tell gohan changed alot since he last saw him. He might be smiling alot and having more fun but he can still see the pain in gohans eyes.

The bus pulled up to capsule corp and everyone ran off the bus. In front of the house Bulma stood wearing a teal dress. Beside her was vegeta and then her parents were on the other side of her. As the kids got off the bus Bulma decided to introduce herself and her family to the class.

"Hi everyone if you don't know I am Bulma Briefs. This man right here is my husband vegeta. Please try to stay out of his way. This is my father Dr. Briefs and my mother Panchy Briefs. I hope you all have fun this week. Today I will set you up in a room for the week and give you a tour of capsule corp. Any questions so far?"

"Hey sharpner this is the best time to show up her husband." gohan whispered to sharpner

Sharpner smirked and raised his hand.

Bulma saw him and pointed in his direction. "Yes what is your question?"

sharpner still smirking said "Have you ever wanted to leave that loser husband of yours and go for a stud like me?"

Everyone standing out there laughed including gohan.

Bulma frowned at him. " No I love my husband and I wouldn't suggest you saying anything else about him."

"What is he gonna do hmm? I studied under the great hercule satan i'm sure i can kick this losers ass without even trying."

Vegeta walked over to where sharpner was standing. It would be wise for you to shut your mouth before I beat you into a bloody pulp." Vegeta said with a intense glare that had sharpner shaking a little.

"I'm not afraid of you" sharpner said still trying to look cool and tough

gohan took this time to walk up beside sharpner. "Hey come on sharpner aren't you going to do what you said you would do to him when we were on the bus."

Vegtea looked at gohan. "What did this weakling say gohan?

Every student gasped and started whispering about the briefs knowing gohan.

Gohan smirked " Oh vegeta he had alot to say on the bus. He was saying how he was going to kick your ass and take bulma from you. He also said something about how weak you are and how stupid you look with that widow's peak. He also said something about you being so short he could stomp you like an ant."

The whole time gohan was talking vegeta got more and more angry. Sharpner was scared to the point of almost soiling himself. Videl knew sharpner didn't say all of this and decided to help him out.

"Gohan sharpner didn't say all of that your're just adding stuff on to get sharpner beat up. I didn't know you were such a coward that you would have others fight your battles for you."

Vegeta looked over at videl. "Shut up girl! This has nothing to do with you. If you want your ass kicked too then wait in line. First I want to deal with this weakling who said he could kick my ass."

Videl look shocked. Noone has ever talked to her like that other than kaniah and gohan. "Look if you put your hands on this minor I will have you arrested and put in jail."

"Don't make me laugh girl. The so called cops can't even arrest regular criminals without the help of that stupid oaf gold fighter and some pathetic little girl."

"Hey I'm the one that helps the cops and i'm not pathetic you stupid muscle head."

"Hmm you got spunk girl I like that. Your're good enough to be gohans mate."

Videl blushed and her face turned red from embarassment and anger. "What do you mean i'm good enough to be his mate. I don't like him like that. She then crossed her arms and looked away to the side.

"You don't like him huh? well your red face and body language says otherwise and you might want to hurry up and mate with him before kaniah, or zangya does. The girls who are interns here seem to want him too so you might want to hurry if you want him for yourself."

"I TOLD YOU I DON'T LIKE HIM LIKE THAT. AND STOP SAYING MATING LIKE WERE ANIMALS OR SOMETHING! videl yelled in anger

"Yeah whatever now move I believe I have some unfinished buisness with blondy over here." vegeta then walked up to sharpner and grabbed him by his shirt and held him in the air. "The next time you say i'm weak or you try to flirt with my woman I will kill you. Do you understand weakling?"

Sharpner nodded and vegeta smirked and dropped sharpner to the ground. "Go ahead and continue woman. Gohan you are to spar with me now." Vegeta started walking towards his GR until bulma stopped him.

"Gohan can join you after i'm done with him. Give me fifteen minutes and then he's all yours."

"Hmph very well. Fifteen minutes and no longer" Vegeta then walked away and bulma faced the students.

"Okay any questions after that little display." bulma asked

alot of students raised their hands and bulma called on erasa.

"Okay like how do you know gohan?"

"Easy I knew gohans father since he was 12, so i guess you can say we're all basically family."

"Does gohan come here often?" another student asked

"Basically everyday. Oh hey kaniah, hey zangya I didn't see you 2 back there."

The class started chatting quietly again.

"How do you know kaniah and zangya?" Videl asked

"Friends of gohan are friends of mine. Now that the questions are over lets get you inside so i can show you your rooms."

Everyone walked into capsule corps and went to the right wing where the guest rooms were.

Bulma stopped and pulled out a list. "Okay I already have people paired up for what rooms they are in. Gohan, kaniah, and Zangya do you 3 want to stay here with the students or do you want your regular rooms in the family wing?"

"I don't want to be treated better than anyone else here this week so i'll stay down here with the students." gohan said

Zangya and kaniah agreed so bulma read off the list of who was paired with each other. she got to the bottom of the list. "Zangya you and kaniah are paired, videl with erasa, krillin with mr. shin and it looks like mirai is with gohan. I hope you don't mind being put in a room with a student mirai." Bulma said with a wink

"No problem at all mom he said as he fist bumped gohan."

The students looked shocked yet again. videl was the first one to speak. "Mr. briefs is your son? But how is that possible you look to young to have a son that old."

Bulma took that as a compliment. "Thank you and yes mirai is my first son. Okay everyone go get settled in so we can start the tour. Gohan you can go fight with vegeta now."

Gohans face lit up "Yes mam. Are you coming Mirai. Its been a while since we sparred."

"Sure gohan. I hope you kept up your training. I kept up mine and reached level 2."

Gohan smirked "I've been at level 3 for 2 years now. I basically mastered it now."

Videl looked confused. "What do you mean by level 2 and level 3?"

Gohan shook his head and held his hands up defensviely. "Nothing Nothing. Lets go mirai. Oh do you want to come zangya, or kaniah.

kaniah shrugged " Its better than doing nothing lets go.

zangya shook her head. "I'm going to stay here with bulma."

"You're a smart girl Zangya. I'm with you on this one." krillin said

"Oh come on krillin don't be like that." mirai said

"you guys go on. I'll watch the class with mr. shin."krillin said

(In the gravity room.)

Vegeta was doing vertical pushups when gohan, mirai and kaniah walked in.

"Its about time you got here. I was about think that you were to scared to face me." vegeta said as he stopped his push ups.

gohan chuckled "I didn't know you were that anxious to lose another spar, but before we fight I want to test Kaniah. She's been training by herself so I want to see how far she's come."

"hmph very well. I also want to test my son so get ready boy." vegeta said as he took his stance.

Mirai also took a stance along with gohan and kaniah.

Mirai rushed at vegeta and threw a punch at vegeta which he just dodged. He continued throwing punchs and kicks until vegeta got tired of being on the defensive and started throwing his own blows at him. Mirai dodged and blocked all the attacks and flew back into his stance and stared down vegeta. Vegeta did the same and they continued to stare each other down until vegeta broke the silence.

"I think its time to end the warm up boy." Vegeta said this as he burst into super saiyan.

Mirai smirked. "If thats how you want it then lets go." he burst into super saiyan and threw a blast at vegeta and rushed towards him. Vegeta dodged the blast but was not expecting to be rushed by his son. Mirai roundhouse kicked vegeta backwards and upper cutted him into the air. He fazed out and fazed in above vegeta and jackhammered him to the ground. Vegeta landed on his feet and flew up to meet mirai in mid air. Mirai and vegeta threw flurries of punches and kicks at each other unil vegeta hit mirai in the stomach with a knee and elbowed him in the back of the head sending him to the ground. Mirai got up and transfomed into ssj 2. Vegeta did the same. Vegeta then flew down to mirai and kicked him in the stomach. Mirai's eyes went wide but he recovered and punched vegeta in the face. He tried to kick him in the face but vegeta ducked and tried to sweep mirais legs. Mirai jumped and back flipped a few times to avoid the sweep, but vegeta was relentless in his attack and continued to pursue mirai. Mirai was dodging and blocking every attack he could while throwing his own attacks. He managed to break through vegetas defense a few times but vegeta was breaking through mirai's defense alot and it was taking a toll on mirai's body. He knew he would lose if this kept going so Mirai backed away and charged up his signiture blast.

"Its time to end this father! BURNING ATTACK!" Yelled trunks

"FINAL FLASH!"

Both blast met in the middle but mirai's blast was getting pushed back until he was swallowed by the final flash.

Mirai got up with bruises, cuts, and burns all over his body. He was in his normal form.

Gohan walked up to him. " That was a good fight Mirai."

Mirai put his head down in shame. "I should be better than this though. My father wasn't even using his full power and he beat me. I guess i need to train harder."

kaniah walked up beside gohan. "Well its hard to be stronger than someone who spends all day in a gravity room."

vegeta walked in front of mirai " You're alot stronger than you use to be. Take pride in your strength and continue to train. You have royal blood flowing through your veins so be proud of your strength. You did well today."

Mirai was so shocked that his mouth was still open as he was starring at his father.

Vegeta started getting annoyed. " Gohan hurry up and spar with her so we can have our battle! And boy, stop staring at me or i'll blast you.

Mirai chuckled and nodded. Gohan looked toward kaniah. "You ready?"

Kaniah nodded and they both went to the middle of the room and took a stance.

"Hey kaniah how about we just skip the warmup. I want you at fool power from the start."

Kaniah smirked "Okay but I learned some new moves." she powered up to her full ssj power."

Mirai looked shocked. "She's a super saiyan? I didn't know she was that strong."

"Hmph she was weak 2 years ago. She only got this strong because of the training gohan put her through."

Gohan turned super saiyan and waited for kaniah to attack. Kaniah didn't disappoint. She flew off and tried to kick gohan in the face. Gohan grabbed her foot and threw her to the side. kaniah landed on her feet and flew back throwing a series of punches and kicks at gohan. Gohan blocked and dodged every blow. Kaniah threw a punch for gohans face but he caught it. she tried to punch him with her other fist but he caught that too.

"Stop being so predictable kaniah. If i were an enemy your hands would've been crushed by now." Gohan then let go of her and she flew back to think of a strategy. She flew back towards gohan and threw a punch but as gohan went to grab her fist it went threw his hand. Gohan was confused until he was kicked in the back.

"Ah you used the after image technique to confuse me. Very smart kaniah."

"Thank you but i'm far from finished." kaniah flew back towards gohan. Gohan punched her in the stomach and kicked her backwards. He followed up with a upper cut to the face and he jackhammered her to the ground.

"Come on kaniah you can do better than this. Get up and fight like you mean it."

Kaniah got up and glared at gohan she shot off and threw a series of punches and kicks at gohan. None of her punches got through so she backed up and threw a powerful blast at him. He deflected it to the side, but it was just a distraction. Kaniah came out and blasted gohan with enough power to make the earth shake. Vegeta and Mirai were surprised. They didn't see that move coming, but they knew gohan would'nt be finished with one move. When the smoke cleared, gohan was standing with his arms crossed in front of him. He had burns all over his arms.

Kaniah was shocked. " How did you block that? How did you see that coming."

Gohan chuckled " that was a good move kaniah you really have improved alot, but its over. You used up to much energy in your last attack. Your power level is dropping and you can barely hold your ssj transformation."

Gohan then rushed at kaniah and delivered a series of blows finishing kaniah off with a kick to the face. Kaniah hit the ground hard and could barley stand when she got up. Gohan walked up to her and dropped out of ssj.

"You have great control over your ssj form after only just transforming a few months ago. I'm proud of you. You did great."

Kaniah dropped out of super saiyan and smiled at gohan. "Thanks gohan now go show vegeta what you can do. I want to see how much you improved as well."

Gohan nodded and looked towards vegeta. He took out a senzu bean and broke it in half. He ate half and threw Vegeta the other half. After both warriors were at full health gohan decided to speak. "If its okay with you I would like to skip the warmup." Gohan powered up to his max in ssj2.

Vegeta smirked "Very well. I will show you the power of the saiyan prince." Vegeta powered up to his ssj2 max and flew off towards gohan.

Gohans eyes widened "WAIT STOP!"

Vegeta looked annoyed. "Whats wrong?"

"Lets go the wastelands and fight I want to go all out and I can't do that without breaking this room."

"Hmph fine lets go." Vegeta turned to the door and started walking away until gohan put a hand on his shoulder.

"Mirai, kaniah grab my shoulders." Mirai and kaniah looked confused but did it anyway.

Vegeta turned to gohan. "What the hell are you doing?"

Gohan smirked " Trying out a new technique." He then instant transmissioned away and they all ended up in a wasteland.

Vegeta was surpised. "When did you learn that?"

Gohan shrugged " I seen my dad do it so many times so I tried to learn it myself. It took me a few years but I finally got it down. Now lets get this fight underway."

Gohan slipped into his demon stance and vegeta got into his saiyan stance. Gohan started off by rushing in and trying to land a blow on vegeta while dodging hits as well. Every hit that landed was like a shockwave. Gohan punched vegeta in the solar plexus doubling him over but he recovered quickly and hit gohan in the stomach with a knee. Gohan recovered and uppercutted vegeta and gave him a roundhouse kick to the face. Vegeta flew back and punched gohan in the face and while gohan was falling backwards, vegeta front flipped and planted both of his feet in gohans face sending him to the ground. Gohan got up quickly and flew back to vegeta and hit him in the face with a knee and punched him to the ground. Vegeta flew up to hit gohan with a kick but gohan instant transmissioned to get behind vegeta and punched him in the kidney. He then jackhammered vegeta to the ground. Vegeta got up but he didn't pursue gohan this time.

"I see you want to use tricks well I have one of my own." vegeta then charged a blast and threw it gohan as a distraction. He got behind gohan and punched him to the ground and shot ki rings at his hands and feet. Gohan pulled with all his might but he was stuck to the ground by the ki rings.

"You won't break out of those that easily." Vegeta said as he flew up really high into the sky. He flew all the way down as fast as he could and double fisted gohan in the stomach. Gohan coughed up blood. Vegeta flew back up and did the same thing again, and this time gohan closed his eyes and his hair went black.

Vegeta chuckled "Well I guess I win."

"Guess again i'm not done yet." Gohan then powered back up to ssj2 and kept powering up and pulling the rings as hard as he could.

"You won't break them so i'll just keep doing the same thing." vegeta said as he flew back up as high as he could, but when he came down gohan broke the ki rings and used the solar flare technique. Vegeta was blinded by the attack but tried to use his other senses to tell when gohan was coming, but no attack came. a few minutes later vegeta could see again and looked for gohan. Gohan was in the air with 2 hands up and a decent size ball of energy above him.

Vegeta looked shocked. " Is that the spirit bomb technique? When did he learn this move." Vegeta then flew up to stop gohan but he was too late. Gohan absorbed the energy within his body. He powered up as much as he could in his ssj2 form and his aura started turning red.

"Super Kaioken!" Yelled gohan as he flew off towards vegeta.

He hit vegeta with a punch to the face and zipped behind him with super speed and kicked him in the back. He then kicked vegeta in the stomach and punched him down making his own crater. Vegeta's body was in pain and he knew he wouldn't win if he didn't use the rest of his power in one last blast. Vegeta got up and charged up his blast.

"THIS WILL END NOW! FINALLLLLL FLASHHHHHHHH!"

"FINAL MASENKO CANNON!"

Both blast met in the middle but vegetas was being pushed back. Vegeta then let everything out and pushed all his energy in the attack. The beam was pushing towards gohan until gohan let all his energy out too and overwhelmed vegeta. The blast hit vegeta and he was knocked unconcious. Gohan dropped out of ssj2 and limped over to kaniah and mirai

"Hey mirai can you grab vegeta i'm a little banged up."

"Sure no problem gohan, do you have any more senzu beans on you."

"No but there are some in the medical wing back at capsule corps. Just grab vegeta and come grab my shoulder i'll instant transmission us back."

Mirai did what gohan said and kaniah grabbed his other shoulder. Gohan IT'd them back to capsule corp gravity room.

Gohan got up. "Alright lets go to the medical wing." Gohan started walking but fell after a few steps. Kaniah ran to gohan and put his arm around her shoulders to prop him up.

"Come on gohan i'll help you to medical wing." kaniah said as all four left the GR.

(With Bulma)

Bulma with the help of Zangya gave a tour to the rest of the students while the saiyans sparred. Nothing out of the ordinary happened yet. Videl and lime did ask why gohan, mirai, and kaniah hasn't been back yet but bulma told them they were busy with vegeta. Right now they were all eating dinner in the kitchen by the help of bulma's special machine. The machine copys any recipe you enter and makes the food to your request. Trunks and vegeta love this device since it means they won't have to eat bulmas cooking. While they were eating Videl was talking to erasa lime and zangya.

"When do you think the other 3 will show up." Erasa asked

Videl frowned "I don't know but I think they're up to something."

Zangya looked at videl. "They're just training. You know we all do martial arts, so they'll be back soon.

Just as zangya said that, Kaniah came in holding gohan up and mirai was carrying vegeta over his shoulder. All the students were starring at the four. Gohan looked up and saw all the faces starring at him.

"Kanaih why are we in the kitchen." gohan asked

"Its a shortcut to the medical wing. I didn't think everyone would be in here though." she responded

They started walking through but before they could exit videl stood up.

"WAIT A MINUTE! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU GUYS?"

Kaniah turned gohan around " We were sparring." she said as if it was simple.

"THATS NOT SPARRING THATS KILLING YOURSELVES!"

Gohan chuckled. "We know how much we can take."

they walked out and left to go to the medical wing for some senzu beans. All the students were freaking out over what they just seen. Gohan, vegeta and mirai were shirtless with bruises, cuts, and burns everywhere. Vegeta and gohan were the worst looking out of the group. Kaniah was roughed up too but all her clothes were still intact.

A few minutes later the 4 returned with no injuries whatsoever. Videl wanted an answer and she wasn't wanted one now.

"WHAT HAPPENED? 5 MINUTES AGO YOU 4 WERE INJURED AND NOW THERES NOT A SCRATCH ON YOU."

Gohan looked towards videl. "Well thats just how good capsule corps medical wing is." He then filled his plate with an enormous amount of food. Vegeta, Mirai, and kaniah did the same but bulma stopped them before they could eat.

"Wait don't eat yet wait for goten and trunks they just came home. I sent them to wash their hands. Goten and Trunks came in not long after that and Trunks jumped on mirai while goten jumped on gohan.

"Hi daddy! Guess what, Me and Trunks were with mr. piccolo today and trained us!"

"Really? I can tell you're getting stronger. You might be able to catch me soon."

"No way daddy you're the strongest in the world no one can beat you."

Trunks then piped up "My dad can beat gohan."

"No he can't"

"Yes he can."

"No he can't"

"Yes he can."

Mirai took this time to intervene. "Uh trunks father and gohan just fought all out and gohan won so right now gohan is the strongest."

Trunks looked down but gohan put his hand on trunks head.

"Your dad is ready for the 3rd level of ssj so he might be me next time we spar. Its not always the strongest who wins so remember that trunks." gohan whispered in his ear.

Trunks smiled and vegeta smiled as well but he made sure noone heard it. "The next time we spar I WILL win not might win." Vegeta said with a smirk

Gohan smirked too but videl and the rest of the students looked shocked again for the 10th time this day.

"Did he just call you daddy? Theres no way he can be your son, you're to young to be a father of a child this old."

Goten glared at videl. "He is my daddy and i'm his son."

Videl glared back. "I don't care what you say there is no way he is your dad."

Gohan glared at videl. He didn't like anyone messing with goten. Other than the ox king goten is the only blood family he has left. "Videl, Goten is my son. A father is someone that raises, takes care of, protects, and loves their child. He may not be my son technically, but I love him and raise him as my own, so to me he's my son and to him i'm his dad."

Goten stuck his tounge out at her as she sat their speechless.

Bulma took this time to intervene. "Okay every one keep your eyes on these six. Are you ready?" The six saiyans nodded. "Okay...GO!"

When bulma said that all six saiyans started stuffing their faces. All the students were disgusted by how much and how fast the saiyans ate.

Bulma laughed. "I swear their stomachs are like black holes!"

After dinner every one went to their rooms for bed. Gohan sighed before he went to bed thinking how he could keep his secret for 6 more days.

A/N: Thats the end of the chapter. I'm going to make a few more stories, so the chapters on this story might be slowed a little. One story is going to be a Dbz and Marvel crossover. Gohan will be stuck in the Marvel world and his friends try to get him back to his own world. My other story start after the cell games and instead of goku dying gohan will sacrifice himself to stop cell. It will be about his adventures after he dies. The road less traveled by will still be my number 1 priority though and will try to upload a chapter once a week for it. Thanks for the reviews and Thank you for following the story.


	12. Chapter 12: Field Trip Day 2

Chapter 12: Field Trip Day 2

(In the morning)

Erasa woke up at 9am to find Videl on her laptop typing away.

"Good morning Videl. Why you up so early and on a laptop at that?

"Somethings going on here Erasa and i'm going to find out what. I'm trying to find as much information as i can on gohan, mr. briefs, kaniah, Bulma briefs husband, mr. chesnut and Zangya." Videl said as she was still typing away.

"You need to give it a rest girl. Like I know they seem a little strange, but they are pretty cool."

"They're hiding something erasa and I have to find out what it is."

"If they have secrets then you need to accept the videl. If they are our friends then they will tell us when they want to. I'm sure you have secrets that even I don't know about. You can't force them to tell anything and snooping around will only make things worse."

Videl stopped typing. "You have a point erasa, but I can't let this go. This is just too big to stop now. I already found out that Mr. chesnut entered three world martial arts tournaments. He made it to the quarter finals at age 13, and 16, but he only made it to the final 8 when he was 19."

Erasa gasped. "Wow no way no wonder he was able to beat you and sharpner with one hand."

Videl growled. "Don't remind me, but if he is so powerful why didn't he enter the last tournament. With that kind of strength he can probaly give my dad a good fight."

"Yeah you make a good point."

Videls eyes then shot wide open. "Uhhh erasa isn't gohans last name son?

Erasa looked confused. "Yeah it is why?"

Videl turned to erasa. "Theres a man named Goku Son. He was the winner of the 23rd world martial arts tournament, and he made it to the finals of the 21st, and 22nd tournament. And thats not all, he was only 12 the first time he competed. The second time he competed he was 15 and he was 18 when he won the tournament."

"Oh my gosh thats crazy, but what does that have to do with Gohan."

"Geez erasa I swear your intelligence is hit and miss, but anyway Gohan and Goku have the same last name. It also says that he got married to another tournment fighter Chi Chi right after their tournament fight."

"Awwww How romantic."

Videl sweatdropped. "Yeah if your into that kind of stuff. The last thing it says is that Goku mysteriously disappered after getting married and having a child, but it doesn't have any information on the kid. I don't know if its a boy or a girl, but i'm certain either gohans the son of goku or he's some how related to him."

Erasa then remembered the conversation she had with Zangya, Kaniah, and Gohan about their parents being deceased. "Uhhh Videl maybe you shouldn't be ..."

"I have to question him!" Videl said cutting erasa off.

"No videl wait!"

"No time Erasa I have to find Gohan." Videl said running out of the room to find gohan.

"Videl noooo! Ugh this is not going to go well."

(In Gohans Room)

Gohan laying back on his bed relaxing after taking a shower. He just came from the gravity room after a five hour workout. He was training in the Gravity room since 4am. He did his regular routine of 10,000 vertical push ups and 10,000 sit ups. He did his shadow spar and practiced his katas. He did all of this in his normal form under 500 times normal gravity. He also had his weighted arm bands and leg bands on that Piccolo made for him (Think of the training weights goku had in otherworld when he was training to come back to earth for the world martial arts tournament). Each ban weighed 1 ton to make the training as difficult as possible, and he struggled in his morning workout. Vegeta came in a hour after gohan did and was impressed with gohans training. He knew gohan was stronger than him but he wouldn't be outdone by him, so vegeta trained just as hard if not harder than gohan this morning. Mirai and kaniah joined them an hour later, but both saiyans were suprised to see gohan keeping up with them in 500 times gravity while being the only one wearing training weights. Vegeta and Mirai sparred with each other while Kaniah worked on her techniques with Gohan. Gohan was really sore and his muscles were aching after the his morning exercise. He was on his bed only wearing some spandex shorts when videl barged in.

"Gohan I have to ask you some questions about..." Videl stopped and blushed when she saw gohans body. '_Gohans body is amazing! I knew he had muscles but oh my god his body is to die for.' _Videl was snapped out of her thoughts when Gohan started speaking.

"Videl? Videl?" Gohan was waving his hand in front of her face. "I guess you like what you see." he said with a smirk.

Videl stopped staring and turned even more red. "I wasn't staring at you." she said as she crossed her arms and turned her head.

"I never said you were. I just said you must like what you see."

"Whatever I just came in here to ask you some questions."

"Okay ask away." Gohan said as he put on a his black and red gi.

"Was you father Goku Son the winner of the 23rd martial arts tournament."

Gohan froze. "How did you find that out?" he asked in a cold voice.

Videl looked shocked at the tone of voice "I sort of looked up some information about you and a few others." she replied sheepishly."

"How much did you find out?" Gohan said in the same cold voice.

Videl hesitated to answer. She was afraid of gohans reaction.

Gohan turned around and looked her in her eyes with rage burning in his. "I SAID HOW MUCH DID YOU FIND OUT!"

Videl flinched from the tone of his voice. "I found out that Goku competed in and made it to the finals at a young age at every world martial arts tournament he competed in. I also know that he won the last tournament before my dad won and that Goku mysteriously disappered after getting married to a women named chi chi and having a child. But thats all I know there wasn't much information I could find."

"MAYBE YOUR NOT SUPPOSE TO FIND IT FOR A REASON. WHY WOULD YOU GO LOOKING UP INFORMATION ABOUT ME IN THE FIRST PLACE!" Gohan yelled in rage.

Videl didn't know how to respond but she didn't need to because gohan wasn't finished yet.

"I DON'T UNDERSTAND YOU! YOU GO AROUND THINKING YOU DESERVE TO KNOW EVERY SECRET ANYONE HAS, BUT WHEN SOMEONE ASK YOU SOMETHING ABOUT YOU THAT YOU WANT TO KEEP SECRET YOU TELL THEM TO MIND THEIR OWN BUSINESS. HOW WOULD YOU LIKE IT IF I LOOKED UP INFORMATION ABOUT YOU THAT MADE YOU FEEL UNCOMFORTABLE AND CONFRONTED YOU ABOUT IT."

Videl started getting angry. "I DON'T SEE THE BIG DEAL ITS NOT LIKE I FOUND OUT ANYTHING IMPORTANT! YOU NEED TO STOP OVER REACTING. ITS NOT MY FAULT YOUR FATHER DISAPPEARED ON YOU AND YOUR FAMILY.

Gohan was so angry that he was close to going super saiyan. His tail was wrapping more and more tight around his waist. Gohan was about to respond until vegeta coughed. He was standing at the door and heard everything because videl left the door opened.

"Gohan leave capsule corps now! Come back when you get control of yourself. " Vegeta ordered knowing a pissed off gohan is the worst thing that could happen right now.

Gohan left the room and started walking to the front door of capsule corps and walked off until he was far enough to fly. He flew off to the mountains to blow off some steam.

At this time Mirai emerged from the bathroom with a towl around his waist.

"I heard everything that happened and you should be ashamed of yourself videl. Looking up gohans past isn't right and you know it. I think you owe him an apology."

"He just over reacted. What I looked up wasn't anything bad. It was only his parents."

That was the final straw for Vegeta. " You stupid girl! You want the truth so bad then so be it. Both his parents are dead! They both died when he was 11 and he's been raising goten since he was born on his own. You bringing up his parents only brought back painful memories and feelings that the boy has gone through and now thanks to you I have to calm him down. Next time don't be so anxious about questions you have because you might not get the answer you want." Vegeta walked away and left to find gohan. As he was walking out of capsule corp, kaniah and zangya ran into gohans room.

Videl had tears welling up in her eyes. Zangya saw Mirai and blushed after seeing him only in a towel, but kaniah walked up to videl and grabbed her by her shirt.

Where's gohan? What did you do to him?" She asked with rage in her voice.

Videl looked down not wanting to explain looking up information on gohan. Kaniah shook videl.

"What happened to Gohan! Tell me now!"

Mirai took this time to speak up. "Videl looked up information on Gohan and confronted him about it. She brought up his parents and his father leaving. You might want to go catch up to him. You're one of the only ones who can calm an enraged gohan."

Kaniah nodded and left to find gohan. Videl walked out to go to her room. Zangya was still blushing and trying not to look at Mirai. "I uhh... I'm going to go wake up goten and get him ready for the day."

"Hold on Zangya i'll join you. Just let me get dressed first."

Zangya nodded and stepped out of the room to give mirai some privacy. After he was dressed they went off to wake up the boys.

Mirai was trying to start a conversation with Zangya, but didn't know how to start.

"So if you don't mind me asking what race are you?"

"I'm a Hera.

"So what did you do before you met Gohan and how did you and Gohan meet?

"Well I was a space pirate working for Bojack. He was a cruel and powerful leader. He killed for fun and attacked anyone who could be a threat to him. Thats how we came across Gohan. Bojack wanted to find him because he saw his powerlevel on our radar from galaxies away, but he couldn't tell that Gohan was much stronger than him. We found and attacked Gohan, but he was too strong. He found out that Bojack kills his own team mates if they can't serve purpose and tried to get make a deal with Bojack."

"Make a deal with the enemy? That doesn't sound like Gohan." Mirai said confused.

"Well he told Bojack that they should fight one on one and if Gohan won then he would have to release me and my team mates at that time so we wouldn't have to serve under him. While he was distracted my team mates got the better of Gohan with an energy binding technique that saps you of your energy. I decided to help Gohan because I didn't want to serve under Bojack anymore. To make a long story short Bojack beat me to near death and I went unconcious. When I woke up I was in Gohans space ship and we were flying towards earth, and he told me I coul live with him."

"So do you and Gohan have a thing going on or something? Mirai asked

Zangya blushed. "I use to like him, but Kaniah likes him too. He's the only saiyan left thats her age, so I don't think i'll get in between them. And he's 16 and according by earth years i'm 21. I think I should find someone my own age."

Mirai looked suprised. "Wait if you're 21 then why are you pretending to be 16 and going to high school?"

"I didn't want to be home by myself and I wanted to experience earth schools. So why are you a teacher?"

"Well I never had a chance to be anything I wanted to be in my world, and I thought teaching would be fun for a while. It might not last long though. I can just get a job here like Gohan."

"I don't mean to pry, but how old are you Mirai ?" Zangya asked

"Oh well i'm 24. Why do you ask?"

Zangya blushed a little and started stuttering. "Oh...uh ...no reason I just...uhh was trying to know more about you. So how are you adjusting to this timeline."

"I'm adusting well. Its alot different from my time though. Its definitely better here. It was just so much destruction and death in my time and the all the friends and family I had their died. I know I have mom and Gohan in this timeline, but they weren't the same ones I grew up with and grew close to."

"Well I know Gohans glad that your're here. He finally has another male friend. All he hangs out with is the same 2 girls and goten all the time."

Mirai chuckled. "Yeah I guess you're right. Anyway why didn't you go with Kaniah to try to help Gohan?

Zangya smirked. I can ask you the same thing."

Mirai blushed and turned his head. "Good point. Gohans alot stronger than he was 5 years ago. I was training with him this morning and he's even more rigorous with training than my father. Why does he push himself so hard and so much?"

Zangya sighed "Well he said he doesn't want Goten to turn out like him. He wants to be able to take on any threat that comes to earth without Goten having to get involved. He wants Goten to have a normal childhood. Goten is his numer one priority in life right now."

"I noticed the bond those two have. I also noticed that Goten calls him dad. Does he know that they're just brothers?"

Zangya smiled. "Yeah he knows. Gohan explained it to him before, but Goten insist on calling him dad. I think its cute."

"Gohan seems to have some resentment for Goku. Gohan explained his reasoning for that too me in the room last night and I have to say Gohan is right on alot of facts. Trust me I wanted to blast Goku myself when he gave Cell a senzu bean before Gohan fought him, but even though Gohan has legitement reasons to resent Goku I still think Gohan should focus on the things Goku did right instead of what he did wrong. Thinking on the negatives only makes everything worse.

Zangya nodded. "You have a good point, but ultimately its between Gohan and his father , so no one else has a say in it."

Mirai winced "Ouch that was rough!"

"Well the truth is the truth."

They both started laughing and continued to walk around talking forgetting all about going to wake up Goten and Trunks.

In the mountains gohan was ticked off. Mountain pieces were everywhere as gohan was blowing everything away. He was already in his super saiyan form and he was pissed off. All the z fighters could sense him and the angry feeling coming off of him. They also sensed vegeta and piccolo heading to his direction.

(With Tien and Chioutzu)

"Well it looks like someone pissed gohan off. This can be some good training. You coming along chioutzu?" tien said

No I think i'll just stay here" chioutzu said. Then Tien blasted off in the sky.

(With yamcha)

"Hey Puar do you mind handing me the... Oh no not again." sighed yamcha.

"Whats wrong yamcha?" Puar asked worridly.

"Its Gohan! His energy is sky rocketing and I can feel his anger radiatiing from here. It looks like most of the gang is heading out there so there is no reason for me to go."

"But yamcha they could use your help."

"Oh come on Puar I haven't trained in years, so i'm too rusty. I gave up fighting anyway so there is no need for me to go. Besides Gohan would just Beat me senseless and I like not having my bones broken."

"Oh come on Yamcha you never know if Zangya will be there or not."

Yamcha had hearts in his eyes. "I'll see ya later Puar don't wait up." Yamcha blasted off in the sky to find gohan.

Puar sighed "I hope he gives up on Zangya soon. Its sad to say, but he has no chance with her.

(At capsule corps with krillin)

Krillin was sitting in his room watching tv when he felt everyones power level going to gohans. _'Man should I go help them or should I stay here. If I don't go then everyone will think of me as a coward, but a pissed off gohan is not someone I want to fight. Ughh what do I do? Wait is that...Yamcha! Oh no if Yamcha is going then i'll be a laughing stock if I don't go. Ugh I can't believe this is normal in my life.' _Krillin got up to walk out the room, but mr. shin stopped him.

"Oh mr. chesnut are you heading out?"

"Huh oh yeah Bulma wants me to run a few errands for her so I should be back in a couple of hours. You and mr. briefs should be able to handle the kids right?" krillin responded

"Yeah we can handle it ourselves for a while. Be safe and return soon mr. chesnut." Mr. shin said falling for krillins lie.

"Sure thing Shin. Good luck with the students." Krillin then left the room and capsule corps to find Gohan.

Gohan was still blowing stuff up when Vegeta got there.

"Oh my it looks like you're fired up. Why don't you take out your fustrations on me boy!" Vegeta burst into super saiyan and launched himself at gohan. He flew in with a kick but gohan dodged it and punched vegeta into a mountain. Vegeta flew out and landed a punch on gohans face but it barely fazed him. Gohan responded by punching vegeta in the stomach doubling over and kicked him to the ground. When Vegeta got up he spat out blood.

"Damn it all. I forget how much stronger he is when he's pissed off. I don't want to go the next level until he does, so i'll just have to fight harder."

Vegeta flew up and punched gohan with as much strength as he could in the stomach. He followed up with knee to the face and roundhouse kick to the head. Gohan flew back like he wasn't effected at all and kicked vegeta with tremendous force sending him through another mountain. Before Vegeta flew back Piccolo came in on Gohans blind side and kicked Gohan too the ground.

"That was a cheap shot namek he wasn't even looking and who told you to interfere in my battle." Vegeta said as he flew back.

"Hmph well it was looking pretty one sided to me, so I decided to join the fun."

Gohan jumped up and flew towards Piccolo, but before he got there he was blasted out of the sky with a blast from Tien and Yamcha.

"Hey we made it just in time." Yamcha said

"Yeah this will be excellent training." tien replied.

Krillin then flew in. "Hey guys what did I miss?"

"Nothing yet krillin. It's just getting started." Piccolo said.

"Hey! This is my fight. What are you weaklings doing here?" Vegeta said annoyed with the z fighters.

"Well we couldn't let you have all the fun Vegeta. Besides you fight with him all the time." Tien replied.

Gohan looked up at everyone still talking. " HEY ARE WE TALKING OR ARE WE FIGHTING! THE LAST ONE STANDING WINS! ALL OF YOU AGAINST ME."

Gohan flew in and blasted yamcha out of the sky. He then kicked Tien into the ground. Krillin came from behind and kicked at Gohan. Gohan grabbed his foot and threw him at vegeta. Vegeta blasted krillin out of his way and flew in at Gohan. He landed a punch on Gohans face sending him backwards while Piccolo blasted him down to the ground. Gohan flew back up and punched Piccolo in the stomach doubling him over. He then moved out of the way when he sensed Vegeta coming from behind. Gohan threw a blast at Vegeta and rushed in to attack him. He headbutted Vegeta and kicked him away. Before Gohan could continue his assult Tien flew in and punched Gohan. He threw a flurry of punches and kicks at Gohan, but Gohan dodged all of them then flew down lower to avoid a kick from Piccolo. Krillin came from behind and kicked him in the back while Yamcha blasted him with a kamehameha wave. When Gohan got up he was met with a punch from Vegeta. Gohan was getting more and more enraged with every hit and came up with an idea. He transformed into super saiyan 2 and performed the multi form technique. Now there are 2 Gohans. One to fight Tien, Yamcha, and Krillin, and one to fight Piccolo and Vegeta.

(At Capsule Corps)

Videl ran to her room, locked her door, and ran to her bed. She buried her head under her pillow. Erasa came out of the bathroom and was suprised to see Videl there.

"Whats up V did you get any of the answers you wanted."

"I got answers alright, but I kind of made Gohan mad." Videl muffled from under her pillow.

"I tried to tell you not to go, but you just ignored me. I knew this wouln't have ended well. So what happened?"

"He confessed to being the son of Goku, but he got really mad about it. He was yelling, I yelled back and said something I should have."

"What did you say V?"

"I told him its not my fault that his dad left him, so don't get mad at me." Videl said ashamed.

"Videl how could you do that. His parents are dead!" Erasa screamed.

"I didn't know Erasa if I did I wouldn't have said it. Wait a minute how did you know that Erasa?"

"It came up in conversation before."

"And you didn't tell me!" Videl said enraged

"I promised them not to. Gohan didn't want you to know because he doesn't trust you, so don't get mad at me its your own fault. I told you to act like a friend to him and try to get to know him, but instead you argue with him and fight Kaniah! You always talk about how they're hiding something, but in reality everyone is hiding something that they don't want others to know. I'm sure you have plenty of stuff you never told anyone and you expect for them to tell you their whole life story! You're being a total hypocrit and if you're going to keep acting like this then I don't want to be around you!"

Erasa walked out the room leaving a shocked Videl. Videl put her head back under the pillow and a few tears came out from losing her best friend.

(Gohan Piccolo and Vegeta)

The Gohan that went after Piccolo and Vegeta punched vegeta sending him flying. He threw a kick at Piccolo, but he dodged it and threw a kick at Gohan. Gohan moved to the left and blasted him with a Masenko blast. Vegeta came flying back in and was knocked aside with a kick. Vegeta blasted into super saiyan 2. He launched his way towards gohan and kicked him backwards. Vegeta continued his assult with an aimed kick to the chest but gohan blocked it by crossing his arms in front of him. He backflipped and shot a ki blast at Vegeta. Vegeta deflected it, but he wasn't ready for the elbow to the jaw that gohan delivered. Vegeta punched him in the jaw, but Gohan retaliated with a kick to the chin. Vegeta reeled back and threw a jab to the jaw. After his hit connected Gohan punched him in the stomach. They both backflipped away and flew forward punching each other in the face at the same time. They flew backwards and stood their ground having a good old fashioned stare down.

"If you are able to keep up with me so easily after having only half of your power in this body then you were holding back during our spar yesterday weren't you."

Gohan didn't answer he just slid into the saiyan stance. Vegeta did the same, but before they could carry on with their battle piccolo came charging in with a kick from the sky. Gohan jumped up into the air staying afloat. Piccolo charged him with a flurry of punches and kicks, but gohan blocked all of them. Vegeta flew up and threw a kick at the back of gohans head while piccolo tried punching the front of gohans head. Gohan dodged the attack and drop kicked vegeta out of the air. He turned around with a roundhouse kick and hit piccolo. He then grabbed Piccolos leg and threw him into vegeta while he was still on the ground. He charged up his masenko and blasted piccolo and vegeta taking them out of the fight.

(Gohan, Krillin, Tien and Yamcha)

While the other Gohan went after Piccolo and Vegeta, this gohan went after the humans. This Gohan detransformed back to regular ssj. He launched himself at yamcha punching him in the solar plexus leaving him on his knees holding his stomach. Tien rushed forward and tried punch him from behind but gohan dodged it and kicked tien in the chin. Krillin was waiting for his moment and when Gohan kicked Tien away, Krillin fired a kamehameha wave. Gohan deflected the wave with ease and flew up to krillin headbutting him as hard as he could. He blasted krillin to the ground and waited for the next attack. Yamcha got up and tried his wolf fang fist attack, but gohan blocked the attack and used Yamchas spirit ball attack on him putting yamcha out of commission. Tien flew up and engaged Gohan in mid air battle. They were both throwing flurries of punches and kicks and Tien was holding his own really well against Gohan. They were going blow for blow until krillin came and hammered Gohan from above. While Gohan was falling Tien used his Tri beam cannon and Gohan fell to the earth creating a very large crater. Gohan flew out of the crater with a blast all ready charged up and blasted tien in the face at point blank force from the blast nearly knocked Tien out cold, but Gohan wasn't finished yet. He sent many smaller blast at tien until he was in a crater of his own keeping him out of the fight. Gohan looked at his last opponent Krillin. Krillin was shaking out of fear but sucked it up and charged headfirst. Gohan was expecting an attack but at the last second krillin pulled up and flew into the sky. Gohan gave chase to a fleeing Krillin. Krillin turned around and used the solar flare technique. Gohan stopped flying and concentrated on his senses. Krillin flew at Gohan trying to finish him while he could't see, but every hit krillin threw, Gohan blocked or dodged. He punched krillin in the stomach multiple times and finished it with a blow to the head. Krillin fell to the ground defeated.

Gohan then rejoined himself and turned back to normal. He sat on the ground and decided to wait for everyone to get up. He was stuck in his own thoughts until Kaniah shook him out of them.

"Nice perfomance gohan. I didn't expect you to knock everyone out."

"I didn't expect you to watch instead of joining in Kaniah."

"Well you were looking pretty angry and out for blood, so I decided to play it smart and wait for you to cool off a bit. So why did you get so angry. I never seen you get like this because someone mentioned your parents."

"It was the fact that Videl actually tried looking me up information about me. She actually was trying to look up Information about you and Zangya as well, but she just happened to find me out first. I tried so hard to make sure there were no files of us anywhere. I never thought she would find my fathers old history and put two and two together to find out I was his son. And what makes it worse is the fact that everything that she found out about him had to do with martial arts. Thats all he's known for is how great of a fighter he is."

"Its going to be okay gohan, but why did you try to hide files of us." Kaniah asked

"Well this world isn't like other planets. If they found out we were aliens they would try to capture us and disect us. We would never live in peace and if videl keeps digging up information its likely she could find out Vegeta and Mirai were at the cell games along with Krillin, Tien and Yamcha. She could expose us. I don't know what I would do if people found out about us because of her. Gotens life would change the most and I would not stand for anyone that threatens his way of life. If they found out the truth we wouln't be able to have fun and live the way we do now, but like I said what really sent me over the top was when she said its not her fault that my father disappeared on my family. It made me relive the ending of the cell games again when my father died. It made me relive my mother dying right in front of me. I made me relive my father saying he didn't want to return and my mothers tears I had to see. I watched the downfall of my mother. She wouldn't eat, sleep, and she cried all the time. Thats why I was so mad. Its my fault my dad died, and its my fault that my mother is gone. I gave that bastard the excuse to leave his family and responsibilities, so if i'm to be mad at anyone it should be myself." Gohan had tears coming down his face as he was speaking. Kaniah grabbed gohan into a hug and spoke to him calmly.

"Gohan you aren't to blame for whats happen. If anything your father is to blame for sending an 11 year old out there to fight cell. Your parents may be gone but don't blame yourself. Everyone has to leave this world someday, so its not your fault. Your parents were just ready to leave and theres nothing nobody can do about it. I hope my parents made it to otherworld."

Gohan wiped his tears away and began to think. _' I'm sitting here crying about my parents and her parents were killed too. Maybe I can do something to show my appreciation for Kaniah and Zangya.' _Gohan then snapped out of his thoughts. "Hey Kaniah I just want to say thank you for being here and cheering me up when I needed it most. You and Zangya are always there for me. I don't deserve friends as good as you two."

"You're the one who saved us when broly attacked and you gave both of us homes without even knowing us. We don't deserve a friend like you Gohan."

Gohan smiled and stood up. "I have something I have to take care of today, so tell bulma I won't be coming back to capsule corps until later tonight."

Kaniah looked confused. "Sure Gohan, but where are you going? Can I come along?

Gohan shook his head. "Sorry but, I would much rather do this alone. As for what i'm doing, you'll find out eventually." Gohan flew off.

While Gohan started his mission, Kaniah was waiting for everyone to wake up. First to get up was Krillin.

"Oh man wheres the truck that hit me?" Krillin said while rubbing his sore head.

"I think its more like a planet that hit me." Tien said while standing.

"I haven't been this sore in a while." yamcha said while walking to the group.

"Well that was a fun workout. It looks like I have to train even harder just to keep up." Piccolo said.

"Like a namek can keep up with a saiyan." Vegeta replied."Where is that boy anyway? I have some words for him!"

Kaniah sighed. "He's gone. He said he had something to take care of, and he wanted to do it on his own."

Piccolo looked interested. "I wonder what he's doing."

Kaniah crossed her arms. "whatever it is he didn't want me to come along with him."

Vegeta snorted "You're a saiyan get over it. Did he say how long he would be?"

"He said he would be back tonight."

"Okay then i'm going back home. You need to get back to your class girl. I will not have the woman yelling at me!"Vegeta then flew off.

"Come on krillin we have to go back to the class at capsule corps. You're a teacher you can't blow off your responsibilities. What would 18 say." Kaniah the last part with a smirk.

"Uhhhh she wouldn't be happy. Well lets go!" Krillin said as the blasted off to capsule corps.

"Well I should get going. I'll see you two around." Yamcha said as he left.

Tien looked at piccolo and smirked. " You know Piccolo I don't think we ever had a chance to spar with each other. I wonder who would win."

Piccolo smirked back. "If thats a challenge then I accept." Piccolo got into a stance along with Tien. They raced off towards each other for a battle they wouldn't forget.

(With Gohan)

Gohan was at his house. He grabbed his credit card and blasted off to satan city. He landed in an alley to avoid suspicion. He was walking out of the alley when he heard a scream. He ran over to where he heard the scream and found five men surrounding a woman.

"Hey no need to scream this will all be over quick." one of the men said to the woman.

The woman looked terrfied. She knew what they wanted and she knew their was no escape. Just then Gohan came behind the gang of five men.

"You know it makes me sick to see people like you! If you don't want to be put in the hospital i advise you all to leave this woman alone. I'm only telling you once." Gohan said in a cold voice.

"You don't scare us kid now go before we hurt you." the leader said.

Gohan smirked. "Wrong choice!" Gohan ran forward and punched the man in the jaw breaking it on contact. He was on the ground screaming. Gohan kicked another man breaking at least 3 of his ribs. The remaing 3 men rushed at Gohan, but he grabbed on of the thugs arm and snapped it. He kicked another thugs leg breaking it and punched the last thug in the face breaking his nose and knocking him out. Gohan then walked over to the leader and grabbed him by the shirt.

"The next time i see you doing something like this I will kill you without hesitation. Do you understand me!" The man nodded and Gohan knocked him out with another punch to the jaw. Gohan walked over to the woman.

"Are you okay? They didn't hurt you did they?" Gohan asked concerned.

She looked scared, but saw that Gohan only wanted to help her."I'm fine now thanks to you. I never seen anyone fight so brutal like that."

Gohan scratched the back of his head. "Oh sorry about that. I usually don't do that, but it just pissed me off how they were going to just force themselves on you and I lost my cool for a minute. I didn't mean to scare you if I did."

They walked out of the alley and started walking towards the mall talking the whole time.

"No its okay I understand. I can tell by how you're talking and acting right now that you're a little sweet heart. Thank you for saving me my name is Vanessa by the way."

"I'm Gohan. You know you look kind of familar. You look like a girl in my class that I know."

"Oh really whats her name."

"Videl Satan."

Vanessa smiled. "Well I hope we do look alike she is my daughter after all."

Gohans jaw dropped. "You're Videl's mother! Wow I see where she gets her looks from."

Vanessa smirked. "Oh so you've been checking out my daughter?"

Gohan blushed. "Uhh no I uhhh..."

Vanessa started laughing. "I was only joking Gohan. I know she's beautiful its hard to miss."

"If only she had your attitude too instead of her fathers." Gohan grumbled.

"I guess you two butt heads alot huh?"

"Well we did get into a big argument this morning. She looked into my past and tried to find information about me that I didn't want her to know. I had every right to be angry, but I still should apologize to her. If she wasn't so pushy and rude to me then maybe I could trust her with some secrets."

"It sounds like my little Videl has a crush on you Gohan. She may act like she hates you, but I never seen or heard of her being so pushy and nosey like this towards a guy."

Gohan blushed. Vanessa then remembered something.

"Videl called me not too long ago and told me that they were having a field trip to capsule corps, so why are you here in satan city when you should be on the trip."

"I left after the argument. I'm going to get something from the mall for 2 friends thats always been there for me then i'll head back to capsule corps. Do you want to tag along? It could be good for Videl to see her mom."

Vanessa smiled "Sure but I don't how the owner of capsule corps would feel if I just came in uninvited."

"Don't worry about it. Bulma is my Godmother, so she wouldn't mind."

Vanessa nodded and they walked in the mall. Gohan then remembered something Vanessa said earlier.

"Vanessa you said that Videl called you and told you about the field trip. Does that mean that you and Hercule are not together."

"You guessed right kiddo. I left Hercule after the cell games. He turned into a totally different person after everyone believed he beat cell, but I know better. I saw him get swatted out of the ring by that monster and I know Hercule didn't have the strength to deal with him. Everyone should've known it was you who beat cell delivery boy."

Gohan froze on the spot. "How did you know?"

Vanessa smirked. "You just confirmed it. I knew the gold fighter was just the delivery boy grown up. I could tell you were him by how you fight and you look exactly like him except for the gold hair and green eyes. If those guys at the cell games didn't switch from black to blonde in an instant on the television then I would'nt even have suggested that you were the delivery boy.

"Wow you're smart. I see where Videl gets her brains from."

"You didn't think she got it from hercule did you?" Vanessa said while laughing. "Don't worry Gohan I won't tell anyone, not even my daughter. If you wanted people to know you would've been told the world. I'll respect your privacy."

Gohan smiled. "Thanks Vanessa that means alot."

"Don't mention it. If things go the way I plan them too then hopefully soon you will be calling me your mother in law."

Gohan blushed again and the two walked into the mall.

Gohan spent alot of time trying to get the best thing for Kaniah and Zangya. He ended up getting a diamond necklace with a matching set of diamond earrings and a diamond bracelet for Kaniah. He bought Zangya a ruby necklace with ruby earrings and a ruby bracelet. He also got them both some new training gi's. He also got Goten and Trunks some training gi's and some toys. Vanessa was with Gohan the whole time helping him pick out things until they finally were able to leave.

"You must really care for these girls to get them all of this." Vanessa said as they were riding to capsule corps. Vanessa was driving her car and Gohan was in the passenger side.

"I do. They were my first friends. They helped me through alot and I don't know what i'd do without them."

"I don't think I ever asked, but what are your parents like?"

Gohan looked down. "My parents died 5 years ago."

Vanessa then frowned. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you feel down."

"Its okay. I guess this is why I get along so much better with Kaniah and Zangya. They lost both of their parents too, so we know how each other feel and we take care of each other."

"So you all live together? How do you afford it?"

"Well I have a job at capsule corps. I'm the leader of the research and development department. I have alot more money than I can spend and Zangya is still a model even though she's taking a break right now."

"You're way more mature than I thought." Vanessa said as they were pulling into capsule corps.

"I had to be. I really never had the chance to be a kid, so being mature is kind of all I know."

They got out the car and Gohan proceeded to open the door to let them both into capsule corps. They walked in the living room and saw Bulma talking with Mirai, Zangya, Kaniah, and Erasa. Bulma saw Gohan and wanted to know who the woman with him was.

"Hey Gohan where have you been and who is your friend."

Hey Bulma this is Vanessa. I saved her from some thugs in the city and found out she's videls mother, so I asked if she wanted to spend the field trip with us. I hope thats okay with you."

"Of course it is. Videl probably needs it. She hasn't come out of the room all day." Bulma stated.

"Don't worry i'll go talk to her. Thanks for letting me stay ms. briefs." Vanessa said.

"Don't sweat it and call me Bulma." Vanessa walked off in search of Videl and Erasa led her there.

"So I decided to go shopping for my 2 best friends. Kaniah this is for you and Zangya this is for you."

Both girls opened their boxes and saw the jewlery Gohan got for them. They gasped and smiled wide.

"Thanks Gohan I love it! Kaniah said as she ran over and wrapped Gohan up in a hug.

Zangya ran over and hugged gohan too. "Its nice Gohan, but why did you do it? Whats the special occassion?"

Gohan smiled. "There is no special occasion. I just wanted to do something nice for you two since you deserve it."

Trunks and Goten walked in the room. "Did you get me something daddy?" Goten asked

"Yeah did you get us something?

"Of course squirt. You know I couldn't forget about my favorite little monsters." Goten laughed and Gohan handed them the toys and training gi's.

"Thanks dad you're the best!" Goten said excitedly as he jumped on Gohan.

Just then Lime came in. "Goten you can't just leave without telling me. Oh hey Gohan I haven't seen you alot since the field trip started."

"Oh hey Lime. I guess i've been a little busy since i've been here but i'll be here for the rest of the week."

"Okay good. I've been babysitting Trunks and Goten for the past 2 days for bulma, so I could use a relaxing day tomorrow. "

"Okay I know something the five of us can do tomorrow."

Mirai looked confused. "Five?"

Gohan nodded "Yeah five. You're hanging with us too Mirai."

Mirai nodded. "Okay sounds like fun. What do you have in mind."

"You'll see."

(With Videl)

Erasa led Vanessa to Videl's bedroom.

"Well here it is ms. Vanessa. I hope you can make her feel better and get through to her that she doesn't have to know every little secret about people."

"Don't worry Erasa I know how to deal with her. Thank you for showing me the room."

Vanessa then walked into the room. "Hey Videl is everything okay."

Videl saw her mother and ran to her and hugged her. "Mom what are you doing here?"

"Gohan invited me. He saved me from some thugs in Satan city today. He also told be about the argument you two had today and I have to say i'm a little disappointed."

Videl looked down. "I know I was wrong. Everyone seems to hate me now even Erasa."

"They don't hate you honey. Maybe if you stop being so suspicious of Gohan and his friends and try to befriend him you'll find out just how great he is. I hung out with him all day and I can see why you have such a big crush on him."

"MOM I DON'T HAVE A CRUSH ON HIM!" Videl yelled trying to hide her blush.

"Who are you trying to fool Videl. Its not a bad thing to like him dear. If I was his age I would be all over him."

"MOM! Stop thats embarassing. What if he heard you saying that."

"Oh calm down Videl i'm only joking around, but I think you should apologize to Gohan. Even though you were wrong Gohan still feels like he should apologize to you for the way he reacted. He's a good kid, so cut him some slack."

"I know I know. You're right, but I'm not good at apologizing. what am I suppose to say."

"You have to figure that out yourself. Gohan offered for me to stay here, so my room is on this floor. Come by if you need anything." Vanessa then walked out of the room leaving Videl to her thoughts.

"I guess I should apologize tomorrow. If my mom likes him he can't be all that bad and he saved her today."

Just then Gohan and Erasa walked into the room.

"Hey Videl I just wanted to say sorry for..."

Gohan didn't get to finishe because Videl cut him off.

"No Gohan you don't have to apologize for anything. You were right to get angry. I shouldn't of tried to look up information on you. I should've just respected you and let you tell me when you were ready. I understand if you don't want to be my friend again, but I just want to say I'm sorry. And i'm sorry to you too Erasa. I should'nt of vented my anger out at you."

"Its okay Videl I actually came here to invite you to hang out with us tomorrow. I feel bad that you stayed in the room all day because of a stupid argument. So what do you say." Gohan asked

"She would love to! Is it okay if I go to?" Erasa asked.

Gohan nodded. "Sure be ready by 10 am."

Videl cocked her head to the side. "What are we doing tomorrow?"

Gohan smirked. "Don't worry you'll see." Gohan walked out of the room.

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see tomorrow." Erasa said as she got into her bed.

Videl turned off the light and got into bed. "Yeah we'll see."

A/N: End of the chapter. Thanks for the views and Reviews. Be sure to check out my other 2 stories. One is called A New Chance At Life. Its about Gohan accidently being sent to Marvel world and his adventures their. My second one is called Gohan of Fairy Tail. Gohan and Cells kamehameha wave struggle creates a dimension rip and sends Gohan to earthland. He will have adventures with Natsu and the rest of the fairy tail members.


	13. Chapter 13: The End of the Field Trip

Chapter 13: The End of the Field trip.

Gohan was laying on his bed after a long morning workout in the gravity room. He was in there at 4am and didn't leave until 9am. He trained by himself until Vegeta joined him an hour later. Vegeta was still mad that Gohan never used his full power in their spars. Gohan couldn't come with a good excuse to why he was holding back. He was only holding back so it would be a good fight instead of him just taking Vegeta out easily, but he would never tell that to the proud prince. He did however promise to help vegeta reach super saiyan 3 when summer vaction started. Gohan also has been trying to figure out a way to modify the instant transmission, so he can teleport anywhere without even having to sense an energy level to transport to. He's coming close to a breakthrough. Kaniah decided to sleep in, so Mirai, Vegeta, and Gohan had a 3 way spar in their normal forms. Mirai ended up winning suprising both Vegeta and Gohan. Gohan was thinking of the day ahead of him right now.

_'I told everyone to be ready by 10am. I hope everyone likes the suprise.' _Gohan was jerked out of his thoughts when Mirai came out of the bathroom.

"Man that was a relaxing shower. Bathrooms all your Gohan."

"Thanks Mirai." Gohan took a shower and by the time he got out it was 9:30am. He saw Mirai watching tv and approached him.

"Hey Mirai lets head down and get some breakfast before we start."

"Sure, but what do you have planned for us today?"

"Its a suprise. You'll find out in half an hour. Now lets get down to the kitchen before Goten, Trunks, and Vegeta eat everything." Gohan said chuckling.

"You forgot about Kaniah."

"Nah she would at least try to save me some, but you'll be out of luck."

Mirai and Gohan ran to the kitchen and found Kaniah, Zangya, Lime, Videl and Erasa at a table eating breakfast. They grabbed a few plates of food and joined the ladies at the table.

"So is everyone ready for today?" Gohan asked

Kaniah sighed. "Can you just tell us what we're doing today."

Gohan smirked. "If I tell you then you won't be suprised."

Zangya frowned. "I just want to know if its safe because your definition of fun is totally different then my definition of fun."

"Oh I don't think Gohan would put us in danger on purpose." Erasa said.

"He better not if he knows whats good for him." Videl muttered.

"Well how about we head off instead of talking about if its dangerous or not." Gohan said standing up. "Come on follow me.

They followed Gohan until they got into a huge room.

"What is this place." Lime asked curiously as she looked around.

"Capsule Corporations Research and Development lab." Gohan responded.

Videl stopped dead in her tracks. "I know you're really close with Bulma and everything, but are you sure we're allowed to be in here?"

"Of course we are." Gohan said

Before they could get any farther a scientist came around the corner and made the group stop.

"You kids shouldn't be here. This is the Research and Development lab and I don't think Mrs. Bulma Briefs would like you in here." The scientist said.

Videl glared at Gohan. "I thought you said we were allowed to be in here!"

Gohan ignored her for the time being. "I don't recongnize you. I've never seen you here before. Are you sure you're a scientist for the R&amp;D team."

"Yes I am a scientist for the R&amp;D team and I don't have time for this now get out before I have security escort you out. I do not have time to deal with you kids."

Gohan Sighed. "Okay we can do this the easy way or the hard way. I know you're not a scientist here. You're just here to steal ideas and leak them to other companies. Now hand over everything you took notes on and leave before things get ugly."

The scientist smirked. "You're good kid, but you should've just minded your business." He pulled out a gun. "Now I have to get rid of the witnesses."

Gohan glared at the man and ran forward and hit the scientist in the face knocking him down. Before the man fell he shot Gohan a few times, but the bullets dented when they hit him and fell to the floor. He kicked the gun away from him and picked the scientist up by his shirt. He raised his energy signal 3 times to alert vegeta of his position.

Erasa, and Videl were scared. They thought the worst when Gohan was shot. They were suprised to see him unharmed.

"Gohan how are you unharmed after being shot more than once." Videl asked.

"He never hit me. Lucky for me he's a bad shot." Gohan responded.

Erasa belived him, but Videl wasn't sold on his lie. Even though she knew he was lying she decidede to stay quiet. They just argued the day before and she didn't want to stir anything back up.

Not too long afterwards Vegeta came in. "Another spy huh? Well I will have fun making him talk."

Gohan smirked as Zangya, Mirai, and Kaniah grimaced knowing Vegeta will make his life a living hell.

"Okay guys its over now so lets keep going." Gohan stated

"Uh Gohan how did you know he was a spy?" Videl asked

" I knew he was a spy because Bulma usually doesn't hire anyone for the R&amp;D team. That and I never seen him in my life, and he didn't even notice Mirai here is the son of Bulma. Every scientist here knows that."

"I guess that makes sense, but seriously are you sure you're allowed to be in here? I don't want a real scientist or the Head of the R&amp;D department to find us." Videl said

Mirai snickered. "If only you knew how ironic that is."

Gohan scowled. "Shut it Mirai I don't want them to know about you know what." He whispered to trunks.

Kaniah shook her head. "Oh come on Gohan just tell them. They're going to find out anyway when we get to the lab."

Gohan sighed. "I guess you're right."

"So what is the big secret you guys aren't telling?" Lime asked confusion all over her face.

"Well Erasa and Videl you girls have to promise me you won't tell anyone this."

Said girls nodded and promised to keep it secret.

Gohan took a deep breath. "Okay I'm the head of the R&amp;D department. I have been for a while now.

What Gohan said just registered in their brains.

"YOU'RE THE HEAD OF THE R&amp;D TEAM HERE!" Videl stated.

The saiyans covered their ears from the loud yelling. "Yes I am that was one of the reasons why I didn't want to come on this field trip. The press doesn't know who I am and I rather keep it that way."

"So thats the job Zangya was talking about." erasa said.

Zangya nodded.

"WAIT ERASA YOU KNEW ABOUT THIS?" yelled videl.

The saiyan covered their ears again, but this time Kaniah spoke up. "Stop yelling you're killing our ears. We have sensitive hearing you know."

"Cool it girl. I was talking with them one day and Zangya said that Gohan has a job, but she never said where he worked or what he did." Erasa explained.

Videl then looked ashamed."Oh sorry Erasa."

Lime looked amazed. "Wow I knew you worked here, but I didn't know you were the leader of the R&amp;D department. Thats pretty cool. It also explains why you knew that guy wasn't a scientist here."

"Yeah lets keep going. I'm anxious to see what Gohan has in store for us." Zangya stated

They continue walking into they found a huge door. Gohan opened the door and led them to 10 beds. Each bed had a virtual reality helmet connected to a computer beside the beds.

"I give you my latest invention. These are virtual reality helmets. Once you put the helmet on you will be sucked into the video game where you are the controller. The only game I designed for this invention is in each of the computers. Once you put the helmet on it will scan your face and ask you for your height, weight, gender, and so on. When we get into the game I'll show you what to do and how to play. Any questions so far?"

Everyone was too shocked to say anything.

Mirai examined the helmets. "How long did it take to make these?"

Gohan tapped his chin in thought. "Hmm good question. I've been working on it since I started here, but only in my spare time."

Videl look over the helmets as well. "Are you sure its safe? Have you tested it before?"

Gohan nodded. "Yeah how do you think I know how to play it. So are you guys just gonna stare at it or are you going to get hooked up and play."

Everyone got on a bed and hooked themselves up the the helmets. Gohan turned all the computers on and their helmets on before hooking himself up. In a few minutes everyone was in the game. It looked no different from the world they live on.

"This feels so real." Lime stated

Zangya then thought of something. "Uh Gohan can you feel pain in this game."

Gohan smiled "There is a pain factor that goes up to 10. I have it set on 3 so we can feel pain, but not much. Don't worry though it won't affect you in the real world."

"So what do we do in this game?" Erasa asked.

Gohan smirked. "Well we have to clear the first level. There are over 50 levels. This level we have to defeat a man who kidnapped a child from his father. After we defeat him we have to find his house and take him home. The next level is fighting 2 aliens who comes to earth. I'll explain in greater detail when we reach more levels."

"This is original." Kaniah said sarcastically. She realized that Gohan based the game off of his life.

"This is awesome! How come you didn't put this on the market yet?" Mirai asked

Videl nodded. "Yeah this seems like my kind of game."

"There are still some things I want change before I call it a complete project. I still want to beat it and go through every level to make sure everything is okay myself."

Gohan taught the others how to play and what to do. In the game anyone could pick what type of player they wanted to be and what weapons you wanted. Gohan used dual weilding and was more of a balance type player. Mirai used a heavy sword as his was a power type warrior. Lime used the bow and arrows as her weapons while Kaniah and Zangya used light swords. They were speed type warriors. Erasa didn't want to fight so she decided to be a healer type. Videl used throwing type weapons and was more of a hand to hand combat type fighter. Everyone enjoyed the game so much and made it to level 20 before they called it quits. Gohan showed them how to log out and everyone was back in the real world before they knew it. They were suprised to see it was night time already. They all started exiting the room and headed for the kitchen.

"Man we were in there all day." Erasa stated.

"Yeah you can't feel hunger while in the game, but I definitely feel it now." Kaniah said

Videl had a huge grin on her face. "Man Gohan that was amazing. I never had so much fun with a game before. When you put it out on the market I'm going to be the first one in line to get it."

Gohan chuckled. "Oh theres no need for that. I plan on giving away some to all my friends before I actually release it and since you guys love it so much I'll make sure you'll be the first ones to get it."

Everyone that heard that got a smile on their face. Everyone made to the kitchen and ate until they couldn't eat anymore. Before heading their seperate ways Lime pulled Gohan aside.

"Hey Gohan can I ask a favor of you? You see my grandfather taught me everything he knows about martial arts, but I want to learn how to do the stuff you can do. Can you teach me?"

Gohan smiled. "Of course I will, but I'll tell you now I'm a strict teacher."

Lime smiled and hugged Gohan. Gohan blushed and tried to turn his face but Lime saw it.

"Why do you always blush when I show affection towards you. You should be use to it by now since you live with 2 girls."

"I... uh..."

Lime giggled at gohans flustered face." I guess some things never change. Goodnight Gohan" Lime leaned up and kissed him on the cheek making his face turn even more red. That night everyone had peacful dreams.

The next day was nothing special. Gohan and the gang played the Virtual reality game again. They made it up to level 37 so far. Today is Day 5 of the field trip and everyone just heard Bulmas announcement. She announce that there will be a martial arts tournanment being held at Capsule Corps on day 6 of the field trip. Only the students can enter and the winner gets a brand new jet copter. Videl was determined to win. Gohan was thinking of not entering until he found out sharpner was entering. He knew Kaniah and Zangya would be the only ones who would have a chance at beating him. After that announcement Bulma called all of the students out of their rooms so she can take them to the gravity room. Right now all the students are outside of the gravity room.

"Okay students this in this room is an artifical gravity enhancer. It multiplies the earths normal gravity by any number between 1 and 1000. Say you way 100 pounds and you put the machine at 3 times earths normal gravity, then you would way 300. Does everyone understands how this works?" The class nodded. "Good so only people who think they can handle the strain of having their weight doubled or trippled under the intense gravity can come in. So who wants to try it?"

Sharpner, Videl, Lime, and the class jocks raised their hands.

"Okay once you get in their Gohan, Kaniah and Zangya will be already waiting for you, so listen to them and do as they say. They have experience with this machine and can handle much more gravity then you lot. Everyone else follow me to the observation deck."

The students that didn't want to go in the gravity room followed Bulma. The rest of the class walked into the gravity room to see Gohan standing in the middle.

"Okay everyone before I start the machine I want you to lay down on your stomachs and press their forheads on the ground. When the machine starts the gravity will force you down, so if you're head is up then you will smash into the ground pretty hard."

Sharpner snorted. "And what if I don't want to listen to you." The other jocks started agreeing with sharpner.

Gohan chuckled. "If thats your choice then so be it. Don't say I didn't warn you.

Sharpner smirked thinking he'd won. Lime and Videl got down on their stomachs and pressed their foreheads against the ground.

"Oh don't tell me you're going to listen to him Videl. I'm sure you and I are tought enough to withstand some gravity." Sharpner said

(In the Observation Deck)

"Umm Mrs. Bulma I don't think they are going to listen to Gohan." Erasa said watching only Videl and Lime do as he stated.

Bulma laughed. "Well they'll wish they did after the gravity is turned on." She grabbed a microphone "Okay Gohan you can start whenever you're ready."

(In the Gravity Room)

"Okay Gohan you can start whenever you're ready" Gohan heard over the intercom.

"Roger that Bulma. Kaniah can you put the gravity at 2 please. And both of you be prepared to take out the jocks."

Kaniah set the gravity to 2 times earths normal gravity. As soon as the pressure of gravity changed all the jocks and Sharpner who were standing dropped to the ground face first making a loud thud sound.

Gohan, Kaniah, and Zangya chuckled a bit.

"I told you to lay on your stomachs, but you wanted to be hard headed."

several jocks were asking for help to be let out, but Gohan didn't budge. "Well you guys didn't want to listen to me, so its your own fault your hurt. Why should I help you?"

The jocks were crying by this point and Gohan told Kaniah and Zangya to get the jocks out. Lime and Videl were on all fours struggling to get up. They both barely made it to their feet. Sharpner was having more of a time trying to get up. He managed to make it to his feet, but thats all he could do. Videl and Lime were throwing punches in double gravity and felt the strain everytime they swung. Gohan was impressed with Videl and Lime.

"You both have great potential. Get use to this feeling Lime because we will use this room every now and again when I start training you."

Zangya and Kaniah got all the jocks out of the room so the only ones who were left were Lime, Videl and Sharpner.

Sharpner tried moving his arms, but was barely able to. "This is nothing. Isn't that right Videl."

Videl scowled at sharpner. "This is the hardest thing I've ever done. Stop trying to act cool when you can barely stand." She looked around and saw Zangya, Kaniah, and Gohan walking around like they didn't feel a thing. "You guys are walking around like this is nothing and we can barely even move."

Kaniah decided to answer. "Well we're not weak."

"What she means is we're use to much higher gravity levels than this." Zangya added.

A large thud was heard where Sharpner fell.

Gohan walked over to Sharpner. "Do you need help getting out Sharpner?"

Sharpner gritted his teeth. He didn't want to ask for help, but the gravity was killing him. He was getting short of breath and knew he wouldn't be able to make it out on his own. "Yes get me out of here."

Gohan smirked. "Only if you say please."

Sharpner really didn't want to do this, but the pain was becoming to much. "PLEASE GET ME OUT!"

Gohan picked him up and tossed him out of the room. He turned back to Lime and Videl. "Are you ready to call it quits or do you want to go up to 3 times normal gravity?"

Lime and Videl knew they couldn't handle triple the gravity, so they decided to go back to normal gravity. Gohan turned off the gravity while Kaniah and Zangya helped Lime and Videl out of the gravity room.

Bulma walked back with the rest of the class."Okay guys you can do whatever you want now. This is your field trip so enjoy it while you can. Remember don't wander off and go to places you're not suppose to be."

Everyone walked off to do their own thing. Gohan, Kaniah, Zangya, Lime, and Videl were talking while heading to the living room.

"You 2 girls did pretty well for your first time in a gravity room." Gohan said complimenting Lime and Videl.

Lime smiled. "Thanks Gohan I can't wait until you start training me.

Kaniah snapped her head in Gohans direction. "And when do you plan on training her?

Zangya decided to jump in too. "Yeah you know you can't burn yourself out like that. You're schedule is already full."

Gohan pouted. "Oh come on guys you're over reacting."

"Between school, work, training yourself, raising Goten, and doing the ordinary field work at home you have no extra time to fit in training someone else." Kaniah stated.

"Yeah and don't forget your weekly spars with Vegeta and Piccolo. On top of that you even train Goten, Kaniah and I, so you're not training anyone until summer time comes around and you have more free time." Zangya added.

"Is that clear!" Both girls said simutamiously.

Gohan Sighed. "You always gang up on me. Okay fine you win. Sorry Lime, but our training won't start until summer time. Is that okay?"

Lime and Videl were stunned but the scene they just saw. Lime was the first to snap out of it. "It's fine Gohan. I didn't know you had so much on your plate."

"Sorry Lime, but we're just looking out for our best friend. Zangya said.

Kaniah nodded. "Yeah he needs to stop thinking he can handle everything. "

"Oh believe me I understand. Schools is over in a few months anyway, so its not like i'll be waiting long."

Gohan then thought of something. "Wait i'll be gone with Vegeta for a few weeks after school lets out so you might have to wait a little longer, but I know what will help you. I can get you some weighted training clothes and have Kaniah here help you while i'm gone. I'm sure she wouldn't mind filling in while I'm gone.

"I guess I could." Kaniah mumbled out.

"Okay thats fine with me. I appreciate the help." Lime said as she smiled brightly.

"So Gohan when did you start training people in martial arts." Videl asked curiously.

Gohan tapped his chin with his finger. "Well I guess I started with Kaniah and Zangya. They were both already strong and knew some techniques, so It wasn't hard to just push them along."

Zangya waved him off. "Stop being so modest Gohan. You know as well as I do that Kaniah and I would be nowhere near the strength or technique level we're at now if it wasn't for you. You did more than push us along."

Gohan smiled. "I'm also training Goten right now, and I guess when summer starts I can start training Lime.

Kaniah snorted. "You mean i'm gonna be training Lime." she mumbled only loud enough for Gohan to hear.

Gohan smirked, wrapped his arm around Kaniah, and leaned down to whisper in her ear. "I would love to make it up to you. Just tell me what I have to do to get that beautiful smile back on your face."

Kaniah blushed earning a wider smirk from Gohan as he continued. "You look so cute when you blush."

Kaniahs blush increased and her whole face was beet red. Gohan just started busting out laughing causing the others too look at him strangely since they couldn't hear what he was saying to Kaniah.

Videl cocked her head to the side. "Kaniah are you okay. Your whole face is red."

"I'm fine." Kaniahs blush went away and she smirked deviously while leaning up to whisper in Gohans ear. "If you want to make it up to me then come to my room tonight. I'll leave my door unlocked and i'll make sure Zangya isn't there."

Gohan stopped laughing and blushed. His face was worst than Kaniahs was. "No matter what, I can never keep the upper hand over you. You always turn everything around." He said as he crossed his arms and pouted.

Kaniah let the smirk stay on her face. "I'm a saiyan. What do you expect."

Videl looked confused. "Whats a saiyan?"

"I can answer that question." A voice from behind them said. They all turned around to see Vegeta standing their with his arms crossed and an evil grin on his face. "I could answer that question or you can spar with me boy. Its your choice."

Gohan sighed. "If you wanted to get your ass kicked you could've just said so. Lets get this slaughter over with."

**'Watch your tounge boy or i'll rip it out!' Vegeta replied in saiyago**

**'Lead the way to the gravity room oh great prince.'**

Vegeta left to the gravity room with Gohan in tow. When they were out of ear shot Videl let her voice be heard. "Where are those two going?

"Most likely to the gravity room." Zangya said.

Lime yawned tiredly "Well I don't know about you guys but i'm going to take a nice shower and take a nap. I'll see you girls later!" With that said Lime left.

"I think I'll follow Limes example. I'm pretty wore out myself." Videl said as she turned to leave. "I'll catch up with you guys later."

Kaniah and Zangya shrugged and went their seperate ways.

Videl walked off and ran to the gravity room to try and watch the fight between Gohan and Vegeta. She made it to the door and snuck to the observation room. She blushed when she saw Gohan with his shirt off and only in Gi pants.

(In the Gravity Room)

Gohan and Vegeta were just staring at each other waiting for the other to make the first move. Vegeta smirked causing Gohan to raise an eyebrow in confusion.

**'Its a good thing your tail is well hidden or the girl would have seen it.' **Vegeta said

Gohan looked confused. **'What girl are you talking about**

**"I'm talking about the daughter of that weakling. I can sense her in the observation room.'**

Gohan sighed. **'She is really starting to piss me off. I have enough to deal with and I don't need her around following my every move to discover my secrets. I thought she would've learned after the other day.'**

Vegeta smirked**. 'Maybe you need to give her a good...'**

**'Don't even finish that sentence.'**

**'Hahaha Oh I forgot your mate is Zangya or Kaniah. Or is it that red haired girl.'**

**'Actually Zangya and Mirai have been getting closer these past couple of days. If this keeps up they'll be together before you know it.'**

**'Hmhp I guess she's better than any human.'**

**'Yeah just think about it. You're grandkids will be blue with purple hair.' **Gohan said with a chuckle.

Vegeta Growled**. 'Shut it half-breed. So you would let my son mate with the woman, but not scarface.'**

**'Well I trust Mirai to protect her. If a threat comes and none of us are there I can count on Mirai to buy time for Zangya to escape. Mirai is a big softy at heart to, so I know he will treat her right. Yamcha is also almost double her age he should date someone like Vanessa. Wait a minute? I can hook Yamcha up with Vanessa!'**

Vegeta looked confused**. 'Who's Vanessa?'**

**'Vanessa is Videls mother. She is divorced and I think she's single. I saved her on my way to the mall the other day and she figured out I was the gold fighter. She promised me she would keep it a secret.**

**'Speaking of that girl what are you going to do about her sneaking into the observation room?' **

**'Maybe we should just spar later. I'm not in the mood to spar right now anyway. Plus I have some training for you to do before we go to space and teach you super saiyan 3.'**

**'As much as it pains me to except training help from a halfbreed I'll have to except it.'**

**'Gee thanks.' **Gohan said sarcastically**. 'First after this field trip is over I want you to stay in your super saiyan form as long as you can within one month. Then the next month do the same with your super saiyan 2 form. If you can stay in the forms long enough and you control it properly then the strain of the form doesn't seem to be there. Its like being in your normal form after a while you don't even feel it.'**

Vegeta nodded**. 'Okay now get out of my gravity room and take the girl with you. I'm going to train for a while.'**

Gohan walked into the observation deck and saw it was empty.

Gohan sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "You can come out now Videl. I know you're in here."

Videl popped up from behind sofa with a slight blush of embarassment from being caught. "How did you know I was here."

"The better question is why are you here. This area is off limits unless you are permitted to be here. I thought you were over this stalking thing Videl."

Videl started to get a little angry. "I'm not stalking you I just wanted to see you fight."

"Well you'll see me fight tomorrow in the Capsule corps tournament."

"Oh well I think i'm going to go to bed good night." Videl then ran out the door and to her room with alot of thoughts on her mind. _'Damn it how did he know I was in there. I was this close to seeing if they did those tricks my dad talks about all the time.'_

Gohan shook his head and headed off to his room. When he opened the door he found Mirai already asleep in his bed. '_Well I guess I should get to bed too.'_ Gohan got into bed after a quick shower and was out when his head touched the pillow.

(Gohans dream)

Cell was holding Goten and Trunks by their necks. Bulma, Kaniah, Zangya, Lime, Vegeta and all the rest of the Z fighters were already dead and their bodies were all over the battle field.

Cells evil laughter filled the air. "HAHAHAHA You were too late to save them Gohan. Just like you were too late to save your father and now these little ones will die because you were too weak to stop me."

"CELL PUT THEM DOWN. ITS ME YOU WANT LEAVE THE OTHERS OUT OF THIS." Gohan said. He was in his normal form after taking a beating from Cell. His clothes were tattered and he could barely move because of all his broken bones.

"Hahahaha I don't take orders from anyone. Don't worry you'll see all of your friends in other world." Cell then crushed the skulls of Goten and Trunks. Gohans jaw dropped and tears started falling from his face. Before he could even blink Cell shoved his hand through Gohans chest.

"Now die Gohan. Die from the perfect being." Cell said as he removed his had and put in in Gohans face to release a blast."

(In capsule corps)

Gohan jumped up from his bed screaming. His body was covered in sweat and his eyes were wide. Mirai turned on the light and walked over to Gohan. He could see the fear in Gohans eyes and knew he had a nightmare.

"Gohan are you okay? Just calm down it was only a dream." Mirai said trying to calm Gohan, but it wasn't working.

Zangya and Kaniah ran into the room.

"What happened?" Zangya asked

"He had a nightmare. He woke up screaming." Mirai explained.

"Gohan are you okay. Just calm down. It was only dream it wasn't real." Kaniah said as she sat on the bed and started holding Gohan. Gohan just stayed in her embrace and was quiet as a mouse.

"What happened in the dream Gohan?" Zangya asked.

Gohan sighed. "It was nothing i'll be fine."

Kaniah scowled. "It was more than something if you woke up in a cold sweat screaming. Just tell us what happened and we'll help you get through it."

"It was cell again. I had a dream that he came back and killed everyone right in front of me and I couldn't do a thing about it. I woke up as soon as he killed me."

Every thing was silent after that.

"Gohan Cell is dead and he's not coming back. You made sure of that." Mirai said.

Zangya nodded. "And if he did come back you'll be able to beat him no problem."

"Just try to get back to sleep Gohan. We'll be in the other room if you need us." Kaniah said as she let go of him."

Gohan looked up and grabbed Kaniahs hand when she moved to get up. "Can you stay here with me. At least until I fall asleep." Kanaih nodded and wrapped her tail around Gohans tail to calm him down. It seemed to work fine. When Gohan was asleep Kaniah looked towards the other 2 in the room.

"This is the first time I seen him act like this because of a nightmare. Its usually us that he's comforting not the other way around."

Zangya nodded. "Yeah. He usually can get over his nightmares by training. This is the first time i've seen that look in his eyes."

"He'll be back to normal tomorrow morning. I say we should all get some sleep." Mirai stated.

Kaniah yawned. "Well I'm staying in here with Gohan." She got under the blanket and rested her head on a pillow.

Zangya turned toward trunks. "Do you mind if I stay in here?"

Mirai smiled. " Not at all. You can take my bed. I'll go on the couch."

Mirai started walking to the couch, but Zangya stopped him. "Actually we can share the bed if you want." Zangya started blushing as she said this.

Mirai looked a little nervous. "Uh are you sure? Are you comfortable with that?"

Zangya nodded. "My first year here Kaniah and I slept in the same bed with Gohan often. Its kind of a normal thing for us. Thats why Kaniah has no problem being in the bed with Gohan right now."

Mirai nodded. "Okay I think I get it." He turned off the light and slid into bed with Zangya beside him. Everyone in the room had a peacful sleep that night.

(The Tournament)

Gohan was stretching waiting for the tournament to begin. _'This tournament is going to be boring. I wish bulma would've let Vegeta, or Mirai enter. I thought I would at least fight Zangya or Kaniah, but bulma had to do a tournament for boys and one for girls. Sharpers is most likely going to make it to the finals, so I won't have any fun. Lime and Videl should be a good fight though. I hope they get paired up along with Zangya and Kaniah.' _Gohan was knocked out of his thoughts when he heard Bulma talking in the microphone.

"Okay we will be starting the boys tournament first. First fight is Randy vs Gohan."

Randy stepped in the ring sweating nervously. He seen Gohan in gym and he wasn't even serious. He knew Gohan could beat him easily. Gohan stepped in the ring with his arms crossed. _'Maybe I should just go spar with Vegeta or Mirai. This tournament won't even be a warm up. I don't even want that capsule plane. I just want to embarass sharpner again.' _Gohan was knocked out of his thoughts when he heard the bell ring and Randy charged at him with his fist up. Gohan side stepped and kicked im out of the ring.

"The winner is Gohan."

Gohan jumped off the stage. '_This is going to be a long tournament.'_

(Tournament Finals)

Gohan easily beat everyone of his opponents. Sharpner beat his opponents as well but he had to fight harder in his matches. No win came easy for him, but he made it to the finals and said it was because of his training from Hercule himself.

Gohan rolled his eyes and got into a stance." You ready blondy."

Sharpner smirked. "I'm ready to win nerd boy."

Gohan growled at the nickname he hated so much and launched himself at Sharpner when he heard the bell ring. Gohan swung his fist forward to hit Sharpner, but Sharpner moved to the left to dodge. Sharpner didn't see that Gohan was planning on him to dodge and he brought his knee right into Sharpners stomach. Sharpner was doubled over and had no time to block the kick that was sent to his back. Sharpner laid face flat on the ring.

"You want to call it now?" Gohan asked.

Sharpner stood. "No I will not give up. You might not understand, but martial arts is everything to me not just a hobby. I will win this fight."

Gohan looked shocked. He never seen Sharpner act like this. _'Maybe that arrogant pompus ass Sharpner is just an act.'_

Sharpner charged and tried to kick Gohan in the face. Gohan grabbed his foot and swept his other leg making Sharpner fall. Sharpner got up and threw a series of punches and kicks at Gohan. Gohan dodged all the attacks and punched him in the face sending him down. Sharpner slowly got up and was panting hard.

"Still not giving up?" Gohan asked

Sharpner scowled. " I would never give up. If you're going to beat me then beat me and stop playing around."

"As you wish." Gohan launched himself at Sharpner and buried his fist in his stomach and kicked him out of the ring. He walked over and offered his hand to Sharpner. Sharpner swatted his hand away.

"I don't need your help or your pity!" He said with a scowl on his face.

Gohan frowned. "Look I know you don't like me, but hear me out. What changed back there. You were a different person with a different attitude in the ring. Why the sudden change."

Sharpner frowned. "I take my martial arts serious. I want to win the World martial Arts Tournament. Its always been my dream to win and when I'm in a ring I don't play around. I guess my dream won't come true though. I trained hard to be able to stand a chance against Hercule and Videl, but I can't even beat you."

Gohan felt bad. "Your dream can still come true. I know a way you can get stronger and I can help you as long as you stop acting like an ass all the time."

Sharpner cracked a small smile. "Trust me, since you came to Satan city you've done nothing but bruise my ego and to be honest I needed it. You literally beat some sense into me. Erasa and Videl were kind of the only people at the school that I consider friends and they even been ignoring me since you came. I don't want to be alone anymore so consider the pompus arrogant sharpner gone. I'll try hard to change."

Gohan smiled. "Thats great now lets go. The girls tournament should be starting soon." Sharpner nodded and they left to watch the tournament.

The tournament went smoothly. Very few girls chose to fight so the semifinals ended up being Kaniah vs Lime, and Zangya vs Videl. Kaniah and Zangya decided to end their matches quick and just rushed in and knocked their opponents out of the ring. Kaniah and Zangya stepped up for their last match.

Zangya held her hand out. "Good luck Kaniah. May the best fighter win. And lets keep it at human speed so they don't suspect anything."

Kaniah shook her hand and nodded. "Okay good luck and I will win." she said with a smirk.

They heard the bell and took off for each other. Kaniah tried to roundhouse kick her in the face, but Zangya dodged to the left and threw a right hook. Kaniah shifted to the right and tried to elbow her in the face. Zangya blocked it with her hand and sent a knee to her stomach. Kaniah blocked the knee and aimed a punch for her face. Zangya threw a punch at Kaniahs punch and both fists collided. Kaniah and Zangya jumped back and smirked at each other while the students were cheering. Zangya jumped forward and tried to kick Kaniah in the chest. Kaniah dodged the kick and tried to punch her in face. Zangya caught the punch, but got hit in the side by Kaniahs kick. Zangya responded with a punch to the stomach. Both girls grit their teeth and started throwing blows at each other. Kaniah kicked her in the face, but Zangya recovered quickly and buried her fist in Kaniahs stomach. Kaniah recovered and threw a flurry of punches and kicks at Zangya. Zangya did the same and after a few minutes they pulled away from each other and stared each other down. They both had bruises, scrapes and blood on their bodies and were panting heavily.

"One last charge to finish this?" Zangya asked

"Lets go for it." Kaniah said

They charged at each other with their fist cocked back. They knocked each other out of the ring.

Bulma grabbed the mic. "Well I guess it was a tie, so you both win a new jet copter as well as Gohan. So give it up for our winners."

All the students cheered and clapped for the winners of the tournaments.

Videl frowned. _'I guess I have a lot of training to do to be able to keep up with these guys. I wonder if Gohan will train me. It looks like his training works.'_ She was jerked out of her thoughts when Gohan threw a capsule her way.

Videl looked confused. "Whats this for Gohan?"

Gohan smiled. "Its the prize from the tournament. I heard you say how badly you wanted it and I don't need it, so I thought I'd give it to you."

Videl smiled and lightly blushed. "Thanks Gohan." _'No one is ever this nice to me unless they want to meet my father or want something from me, but Gohan is just genuinely nice. He's different from all the other guys.'_

Gohan threw another capsule towards Sharpner.

Sharpner looked confused as well. "Is this a jetcopter too?"

Gohan shook his head. "No its weighted clothing. Wear it all the time under your regular clothes unless you're sleeping or bathing. It will increase your strength. Come to me once every 2 weeks and i'll add more weight to them. You're dream can still come true Sharpner. Never give up."

Sharpner looked at the capsule and shoved it in his pocket. He ran over to Gohan and shook his hand repeatedly. "Thank you Gohan. I will not waste this opportunity."

Gohan threw the same capsule to Lime. "The same goes for you lime. These will make you stronger and by the time Kaniah starts training you everything will be alot easier."

Lime nodded. "Don't worry Gohan I'll train harder than ever."

Bulma took this time to interrupt. "Okay students you will be leaving tomorrow. I hope you had a fun trip. Don't forget to pack all your stuff and gloat to all your friends and family about being at capsule corps. And don't talk about any experiments or anything out of the oridinary that you may have seen here. Well thats it Goodnight you guys."

Everyone walked off to their rooms, but Gohan walked to Vanessas room.

"Hey Vanessa can I ask you something?" Gohan asked.

"Ask away." Vanessa responded with a smile.

"Are you single?"

Vanessa smirked. "Why yes I am, but I don't think your old enough for me. Maybe if I was a few years younger and you were a little older. Don't get me wrong you are cute, but I think it would better if you date my daughter."

Gohan blushed. "I DON'T WANT TO DATE YOU!" He yelled out nervously.

Vanessa continued to smirk. "Well Gohan I don't know what kind of woman you think I am, but I don't do one night stands with teenagers either."

Gohans face was even more red than before. "I set myself up for that one. What I should've said was that my friend is single, but has a hard time finding a girlfriend. His name is Yamcha Bandit."

"Yamcha Bandit huh? He's a famous baseball player. He was also at the Cell games. Is he as strong as you?"

"No I'm far stronger than him but compared to normal humans Yamcha is really powerful."

"Compared to normal humans? So you're saying you're not a normal human?"

Gohan sighed "I really have to watch what I say around you. No I'm not normal, but lets leave it at that.

Vanessa nodded. "Well if you were to introduce me I would give it a shot."

"Cool I'll call him and tell him to come here tomorrow."

"Okay well i'm about to go to bed now. Your godmother sure is fun. I never knew she was so laid back."

"Yeah she's the best. She's the closest thing Zangya, Kaniah, Goten and I have to a mother. Well goodnight. I hope you and Yamcha hit it off tomorrow."

"Me too kid. Me too." Vanessa said as he left.

The Next day was uneventful. Yamcha came and Gohan introduced him to Vanessa. They went off on a date to get to know each other. The demonic duo put pictures of Vegeta with pink hair and in his pink shirt and yellow pants all over capsule corps. Vegeta chased the demonic duo and tried to get them in the gravity room, but they slipped away. Everyone laughed until Vegeta threatened to blast them to hfil. After that the students all said goodbye to Capsule corps and got on the bus and left. The only ones who didn't get on the bus was Gohan, Zangya, Kaniah and Lime. Gohan Kaniah and Zangya, and Goten just flew home while Gohan allowed Lime to use the nimbus to take her home. When Gohan got home he inhaled the smell.

"Its no place like home! Hey Goten lets go play outside."

Goten jumped up on Gohans shoulder."Can we train afterwards dad?"

Gohan smiled. "Sure lets go!"

A/N: Thats the end of the Chapter. My next Chapter will be about Gohan helping Vegeta reach ssj 3. Will he be able to reach it or will he fail? I plan to have Goku make an appearance soon. Thanks for the views, Reviews, Follows, and Favs. I will try to update soon.


	14. Chapter 14: Down and Out

Chapter 14: Down and Out

The next two months went by in a flash. Gohan continued to add weight on to the weighted training clothes of Lime and Sharpner. After Videl saw the results of the weighted training clothes she asked Gohan for some. Gohan gave it to her and raised her weights every two weeks just like Lime and Sharpner. Gohan continued his role as the Gold fighter. Videl was still upset that the Gold fighter was taking her job, but after he saved her from getting killed a few times she actually enjoyed teaming up with him. She didn't know that it was Gohan helping her the whole time. Gohan has been balancing school, work, crime fighting, training Kaniah, Training Zangya, Training and raising Goten, attending his weekly spars with Piccolo and Vegeta, His normal around the house duty(Collecting firewood, farming, cleaning, hunting etc.), and pushing his own power to become as strong as possible. Due to all of this Gohan has been stressed, but he won't tell anyone. He just keeps smiling and telling everyone he's fine. Its the last day of school and the last bell rang ending the school day. Gohan was walking out of the building with Zangya, Kaniah, Lime, Sharpner, Erasa and Videl.

"Man this summer is a must needed break. I'll definitely have fun this summer break. What about you guys? You have any special plans for the summer?" Erasa asked.

"I'll be staying with my mom and her boyfriend this summer. I still can't believe she's dating Yamcha Bandit." Videl exclaimed.

Sharpner smiled."I'll be training this summer. I've been getting stronger everyday and when the 25th world martial arts tournament comes up I'll definitely win."

Kaniah smirked. "The only way you'll win is if none of my friends and I enter. I'll be training hard this summer. I'll be doing nothing but intense training."

Gohan chuckled. "You sound just like Vegeta."

Kaniah laughed with him. "Speaking of Vegeta when are you two leaving?"

"Well Vegeta has been really impatient so we are leaving tomorrow."

Zangya frowned. "Gohan you should rest first. You've been doing way too much lately."

Lime nodded. "Yeah Gohan you don't look that great. You have bags under your eyes and your eyes are a little red."

"Your also starting to look pale. Look Gohan I think you're pushing yourself too much. We just want you to be okay." Kaniah said

Gohan smiled. "Thanks for your concern, but I will be alright guys. So whats your plans for the summer Lime and Zangya."

Lime smiled. "Well I'll be training with Kaniah and Zangya. My grandfather said I can stay with you guys for a month if thats okay with you."

"It's alright with me, but I'll be gone so you would have to ask Kaniah and Zangya."

"Its cool. You are welcome to stay with us." Zangya exclaimed. "And for this summer I'll be training and doing more photo shoots since I'll have more free time."

Erasa smiled. "It looks like everyone will have a fun summer, but it doesn't seem like you're too happy Gohan. Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine. I just need some sleep and I'll be good." Gohan replied.

Everyone said goodbye to each other and went their own ways. Gohan stopped another crime before actually returning home to pack for his journey in space with Vegeta.

(The Next Day)

Gohan and Vegeta were loading up the Space ship. Kaniah, Zangya, Lime and Goten already said goodbye to Gohan before he left the house so they stayed home. Vegeta did what Gohan said and stayed in his ssj form for a month and his ssj 2 form for a month. He has great control over his ssj forms and was ready to try ssj 3. Vegeta has actually grown to like and respect Gohan over the years. He respects how Gohan raised Goten on his own, made enough money to support the both of them while training intensly. _"Kakarot you fool. The next time I see you I will challenge you and I will beat you not only for me, but for Gohan too. You need some sense beaten into you and I will be the one to do it.' _Vegeta was knocked out of his thoughts by bulmas voice.

"So when do you two plan on coming back?" Bulma asked as she watched them load up the last of the luggage on the ship.

"One month at the most woman. How many times do I have to tell you the same thing."

"Oh hush Vegeta. I want you to be safe and come back as a super saiyan 3!" Bulma said as she walked over to give Vegeta a hug and a kiss.

"Good luck guys. I want you to be careful. Come back safe okay kid." Bulma said as she hugged Gohan.

Gohan smiled. "Of course. If we do run into anything then I'm sure Vegeta and I can handle it no problem. We will show them the true might of the saiyan race."

Vegeta smirked. "Well put boy. Now lets go. The faster I reach ssj 3 the faster we can return."

They borded the ship and blasted off towards the barren planet.

Gohan looked up from the control panel. "We won't reach the planet for a couple days. What do you want to do?"

Vegeta smirked. "That should be obvious. We train."

Gohan smirked. "I thought you would say that. Lets go to the Gravity room then."

(2 days later)

Gohan and Vegeta have been sparring and getting stronger the past 2 days on the ship. Just then a voice was heard in the entire ship.

"Arriving on selected planet in 3 hours." The voice said.

"Hey Vegeta lets cut this spar short I want to rest before we get there. I'm going to take a senzu bean and take a nap. You should do the same. You want your strength to be at 100 percent when you attempt ss3."

"Hmph." Vegeta walked away to his room.

(3 Hours later.)

"Entering Planets atmosphere in 2 minutes."

"Alright Vegeta strap in."

"I know what to do brat!"

The ship entered the atmosphere and Gohan and Vegeta got out of the ship. They walked onto the planet and scanned it for any life.

"Okay there is no life on this planet so lets begin with our training. Vegeta I want you to get into a meditative position and concentrate. Concentrate on the power within your body. Meditate and concentrate until you find the well of power and energy inside of you. and when you find it draw from that energy and try to pull it out. It will be painful when you try to transform and it will take alot of energy, but if anyone can do it its the prince of all saiyans."

Vegeta smirked and got into his meditative position and concentrated. He tried to find the pool of energy Gohan was talking about, but he couldn't find it. '_I'll keep trying until I find it. I will ascend to the next level. I need to be strong enough to protect my family. I can't rely on Gohan if a threat comes. I need to be ready as well. I can do it. I will do it.' _Vegeta meditated for a few hours until he finally found the pool of energy. _'I found it. Now all I have to do is draw from it and pull it out. I can't do it. Its slipping away.'_

Gohan was meditating right in front of Vegeta. _'Come on Vegeta I know you can do it. Don't let the power slip away. Its right in your grasp. You've been training really hard for this moment.'_

Vegeta was trying to grab the power but it kept getting out of his reach. _'Is this what I am to be reduced to. Does this mean I'm not ready or worthy of obtaining the ssj 3? Am I not strong enough? NO! I AM STRONG ENOUGH! I WILL ASCEND AND I WILL BECOME STRONGER! I WILL BECOME A SUPER SAIYAN 3! I AM THE PRINCE OF ALL SAIYANS AND I HAVE NOT COME THIS FAR TO FAIL! THIS POWER IS MINE IT BELONGS TO ME!' _Vegeta knocked himself out of his thoughts and grabbed hold of the power. The power stopped slipping away and Vegeta knew he had to pull it out. "Well here goes nothing!

"AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Gohan opened his eyes and smiled. "LET IT OUT VEGETA! YOUR SO CLOSE TO ASCENDING! YOU'RE BODY WILL FEEL LIKE IT CAN'T HANDLE THE POWER BUT DON'T STOP UNTIL YOU FULLY ASCEND. JUST STAY CONSCIOUS TO THE END."

"AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Vegetas hair started to grow down past his waist. His hair turn to a darker shade of gold. Lighting was flashing around and the whole planet was shaking. His eyebrows were disappering and his forehead bulged out a little. Vegeta stopped screaming and looked at Gohan with a smirk.

"At last I ascended." He said in a deeper voice.

"Good job Vegeta. Now drop the transformation before you pass out."

"Hmph. I will do no such thing we will spar right now. Transform so I can test the limits to my power." Vegeta said arrogantly.

Gohan smirked. "Well Vegeta I would love to, but i give you 15 seconds at the most until the transformation is too much for you and you collapse."

Vegeta scowled. "I'm fine now transform so we... can..."

Vegeta dropped out of his new ssj3 state and fell to the ground with his eyes closed

"I tried to warn him." Gohan said with a chuckle as he picked vegeta up and moved him into the space ship for the night."

(A day and a half later)

Vegeta started to stir and his eyes blinked open. He sat up and looked around. "What happened."

Gohan walked in. "Its about time you woke up. You've been out for almost 2 days. Maybe next time I tell you to drop the transformation you'll listen to me. Anyway eat up so we can train your new form. If we train hard enough in this month you might be able to hold the transformation for an hour."

"WHAT ONE HOUR!" Vegeta yelled.

Gohan smiled. "Yeah the transformation takes a toll on your body. It drains a massive amount of energy. You were barely able to hold it for 30 seconds before collapsing. Don't worry though you'll have it fully controlled in a few years.

"A few years? How long did it take for you to master it?"

I mastered it a few months ago but I transformed 2 years ago. I did intense training to master it. I was also able to handle it better because the strain is kind of the same as using kaioken and super saiyan at the same time, but don't worry you'll get there."

Vegeta nodded and went to fill his stomach. Afterwards He and Gohan went outside to train Vegeta's new form.

Gohan transformed into a ssj 2. "Okay Vegeta transform into a ssj 3 and we'll get started."

"Aren't you going ascend to ssj3?" Vegeta asked curiously.

"No I want to get something out of this training too so i'll stay at full powered ssj2. I've been putting myself through hell in my training sessions so my ssj2 full power might equal your ssj3 power since you're still new with it."

"Hmph if a challenge is what you want then a challenge is what you get."

"Okay Vegeta this time you won't pass out. Your body couldn't handle the power last time, but your body should be stronger now."

Vegeta nodded. I just want to know one thing before we begin. I sensed you the first time you ascended and you were stronger then than I am right now. Why is that?"

Gohan tapped his chin with his finger. "Thats a good question. You just turned ssj2 when I turned ssj3. and I had 3 years to master my ssj2 while you only had 2. Thats the only thing I can think of. I really don't know how to answer that question."

"I think you have the perfect amount of saiyan and human blood. You definitely have more saiyan blood since you're the only half breed who was born with a tail. Goten, Trunks and Mirai weren't born with one." Vegeta said

Gohan nodded. "Thats a good theory."

"We can think about it later. Lets train." Vegeta said bursting straight into ssj2. He threw his head back and let out a yell and pushed his power to its limit until he was in his ssj3 form.

"I can feel the strain already. I won't make it 5 minutes in this form." Vegeta said concentrating to keep his form.

"Then lets hurry this up." Gohan said as he sped towards Vegeta with his fist back. Vegeta dodged to the blow and threw a kick at Gohan. Gohan moved to the left and swung his foot to Vegetas ribs. Vegeta fazed out and back in behind Gohan hitting him to the ground. Gohan got up and rushed at Vegeta hitting him in the stomach doubling him over. He hit Vegeta in the face with a knee, but he recovered quick and head butted Gohan. Gohan flew backwards a little but managed to recover enough to fire of a masenko. Vegeta was rushing at Gohan after the head butt and didn't expect the blast that hit him dead in the face throwing him back a few feet. Vegeta looked right in time to see Gohan with his fist inches from his face when he dodged it. Vegeta uppercutted Gohan in the stomach and kicked him away. He rushed him, but Gohan recovered and punched him in the chin. Gohan and Vegeta continued this brawl for 3 minutes until Vegeta lost his form.

Even though they were only fighting for 5 minutes they both looked ruined. Both had tattered clothing, bruises, blood leaking from cuts, and burn marks.

Vegeta was panting heavily. "Its unbelieveable how strong you are. You were able to go toe to toe with a super saiyan 3 in your super saiyan 2 form."

Gohan smirked. "Yeah but I only lasted because I used the kaioken with it."

Vegeta was speechless. "Why didn't I see it if you used it? I should've been able to see it."

"I only used it when attacking and dodging your attacks. I used it in quick bouts."

Vegeta nodded. "It makes sense. You're becoming a great warrior. Once you get some more battles under your belt and get more experiece then you'll be the best warrior."

"I rather not have any battle anytime soon though." Gohan said as he looked down.

"I thought you liked fighting now."

Gohan sighed. "I do like fighting when its not for my life. I like competitive fights or spars like the ones I have with you and Piccolo."

"Personally I do like fights to the death sometimes. If you make a mistake in a life or death fight then you die. You have to be at your best in those fights and think differently than you usually do, so its the perfect way to better yourself as a warrior."

Gohan sighed again. "Yeah you're right, but it doesn't mean I like it. Come on lets go back in the ship we can train after you get your energy back up."

Vegeta got up and followed Gohan in the ship to rest.

Over the month Gohan and Vegeta trained the limit. Vegeta could stay in his form longer and longer with Gohan pushing him to his limit each day. For some reason Vegeta had a poblem with the transformation and couldn't hold it for very long. He could now hold the form for 15 to 30 minutes depending on how much power he used. If Vegeta would go full power as soon as he transformed then he would only be able to hold it for 5 to 10 minutes. Gohan also was getting stronger at an incredible rate. Gohan stayed in his ssj2 form and used kaioken in every spar. After every spar Vegeta and Gohan were battered and beaten and had to use the rejuvination chamber. Vegeta could tell something was off with Gohan. Gohan looked worse for wear. The bags under his eyes were bigger and his eyes were really red and he more tired than he should've been. He also wasn't eating as much as he usually did. He tried to tell Gohan to take it easy, but Gohan would wave it off and say he was okay. For the first time in his life Vegeta was actually really worried about Gohan. Gohan reached his goal to get Vegeta to SSj 3, but failed to have him be able to hold it for at least an hour. Even though he failed half of his mission he was satisfied. He was ready to go home and have Vegeta train his form on earth. Vegeta could transform straight into ssj 3 and keep his power under control without causing the planet to shake. They got into the space ship and headed home.

(2 days later)

The ship landed and touched down in the back of Capsule Corporation. Bulma told every one when she saw the ship on her radar a few hours away when they would be landing, so the Z warriors were waiting. Piccolo, Kaniah, Zangya, Lime, Yamcha, Krillin, Mirai, Trunks, and Goten were all there waiting with Bulma.

(On the ship)

"Gohan get in here we'll be landing soon so strap in.

"..."

"GOHAN GET IN HERE NOW!"

"..."

Vegeta growled. "Can this brat hear me or what. He's probably sleeping or stuffing his face." Vegeta continued to rant as he tried to find Gohan. "Wait a minute. Why can't I sense him?"

Vegeta then felt Gohans energy but it was really low and faint. He ran towards it and found Gohan collapsed on his bedroom floor. Vegeta felt his pulse and could tell that he was still breathing. He then felt Gohan's forehead and automatically knew his temperature was dangerously high. Gohan was white as a ghost and felt very cold. Vegeta ran to the cockpit to strap Gohan and himself in and waited for the landing. He knew he could do nothing until they hit the ground and got into capsule corps.

The ship landed and when Vegeta opened the door everyone was shouting 'welcome back' and cheering for them.

Bulma looked estatic to see her husband again. "Vegeta how was the trip did you reach super saiyan ... WHATS WRONG WITH GOHAN." Bulma yelled when she saw the demi saiyan being carried by Vegeta

"I found him passed out in his room. He needs medical attention now!" Vegeta said rushing Gohan to the medical room.

(A few hours later)

Gohan was hooked up to a few machines. He still wasn't looking better and Bulma was worried. Everyone else are in the living room waiting on an update about Gohan. Goten has been crying since Gohan is all he has left. The Ox king made his way there after Krillin called him. Krillin, 18 and their daughter Marron were there along with Chioutzu, Tien, Roshi, Oolong, Puar, Yamcha, Vanessa, Piccolo, Lime, Kaniah, Zangya, Mirai and Vegeta.

Bulma walked out of the medical room to update everyone. Upon arrival everyone looked up at Bulma to hear the news.

Bulma saw the tear streaks on Gotens face. "Goten, Trunks why don't you two take marron and go find my mother. I think she made some cookies for you guys."

Trunks nodded and started to drag Goten and Marron with him. Goten pulled away and looked up at Bulma. "Is daddy going to be okay aunt Bulma?"

"Of course he is kiddo. He's the strongest person in the world he can pull through this no problem. Don't you worry. Just go have fun with your friends right now."

Goten nodded and the kids left the room.

"So how is Gohan doing?" Kaniah asked

Bulma turned to face the adults in the room. "Gohan is stable right now. He didn't wake up yet but his vital signs seem normal. I'm still waiting for a few test to come back. Until then all we can do is hope that Gohan pulls through and wakes up soon."

"What happened anyway? How did he just collapse like that?" Krillin asked.

"My guess would be he overexerted himself. His body was failing on him and started to shut down, but he should be okay now. We just have to wait for him to wake up."

"You mean the training in space with Vegeta did this?" Yamcha asked looking Vegetas way.

Before Bulma could respond Zangya made herself known. "No, thats not the reason, but it did contribute to what happened."

Tien looked her way. "What do you mean?"

"Well Gohan has been balancing school, work, crime fighting, training Kaniah, Goten and myself. He also has been raising Goten, attending his weekly spars with Piccolo and Vegeta, His normal around the house duty which includes collecting firewood, farming, cleaning, hunting ,and fixing any repairs around the house. And lets not forget he's been pushing his own power to become as strong as possible. Doing all of this must of been too much for him."

"And he hasn't been sleeping well these past few months due to nightmares." Kaniah added.

"He also put a huge strain on his body during our training. While I was in my super saiyan 3 form he would remain a super saiyan 2 to give himself a challenge." Vegeta stated.

"Was he able to fight on par with you even though you were a ssj3 and he was a ssj2?" Piccolo asked.

Vegeta nodded. "Yes, but he was using the kaioken technique while in his ssj2 form. It put a strain on his body. I tried to tell him to take it easy but he just waved me off and said he was fine."

Mirai shook his head. "I had no idea he did so much. How does he find the time to do all of that."

"We told him to take it easy, but he just ignored us. We should've made him get some rest." Kaniah said.

"I just hope he gets better." Lime stated.

"MOM! MOM! I GOT YOUR MESSAGE. WHERE ARE YOU? HOWS GOHAN?" Videl yelled as she made her way in the living room with Erasa and Sharpner in tow.

All the saiyans had their hands over their ears.

"Its alright Videl Gohan will get better. He's in stable condition right now and still unconscious, but he's a tough kid. He'll pull through.

"I hope your right Ms. V." Erasa said.

"Yeah. Gohan is the only guy friend I have. I hope he's okay."

Videl nodded and stayed close to her mom.

Sirens went off in the medical room and Gohans screams could be heard, So Bulma rushed in their. Vegeta stopped the rest from going after her.

"Stop you will only get in the Womans way. Mirai you know just as much as your mother when it comes to medical problems. Go help her. The rest of you sit here."

Mirai nodded and ran in after his mother.

When Bulma ran in she saw Gohan thrashing around and grabbing his heart.

"Oh no whats going on?" Bulma bulma said in a panic tone.

"No it can't be! Thats what Goku did when had the heart virus. Quick do you have any of the medicine that can cure him."

Bulma nodded. "Yeah when you brought the antidote the first time you traveled back in time, I studied it and made mass productions, so people wouldn't die when the virus broke out."

"Hurry and go get some. If we wait too long he could die."

Bulma ran out to get the medicine. Mirai in the meantime was trying to calm Gohan down. Bulma returned a few minutes later and gave the medicine to Gohan. After a few minutes, Gohan calmed down and stopped thrashing.

Bulma sighed in relief. "I never thought anyone else would catch that virus let alone Gohan."

Mirai nodded. "Lets just hope we didn't wait too long to give him the medicine."

Bulma and Mirai walked back into the living room after half an hour and everyone turned their attention to them.

"Guys what happened? Why were the machines going off and why was Gohan Screaming?" the Ox king asked.

Bulma turned her head trying to hold in her tears and didn't want to answer. Mirai saw this and put a hand on her shoulder. "Its okay mom I'll tell them."

Bulma nodded and Mirai turned to face everyone in the room."Its likley that Gohan has the same heart virus that Goku had. He has the same symptoms Goku had and he was grabbing his heart while thrashing around. We gave him the antidote, so the only thing we can do now is wait for results."

Everyone in the room was shocked when told the news.

"Well Goku kicked this thing so i'm sure Gohan can as well." Krillin said trying to lighten the mood.

"You forget that Kakarot was immediatly given the medicine unlike Gohan." Vegeta said in a monotone voice.

"Gohan will survive this. He won't let a stupid virus kill him." Kaniah said.

"I won't lie. His chances aren't great, but I'm sure Gohan will beat this. He has too much to live for now." Mirai said

"Well the only thing we can do right now is wait." Roshi said.

(The Next Day)

The Z warrior and the rest of the gang stayed the night over Bulmas. She had more than enough room for everyone. Sharpner and Erasa ended up going home and said they would be back first thing in the morning. Everyone just ate breakfast and were talking in the living room.

"Do you have any news on Gohan?" Piccolo asked wanting to know the condition of his pupil.

"He's stable right now. He's getting better and regained his color, so he's not pale anymore. He didn't wake up yet, but it seems the medicine is working." Bulma answered.

"So dad is going to be okay?" Goten asked looking up at Bulma with hopeful eyes."

"Of course Goten. He'll be awake before you know it." Bulma said with a sad smile on her face.

Goten nodded and walked off to find Trunks and Marron.

Everyone else just talked with each other and tried to keep their minds off of the situation at hand.

(In Gohans Mind)

Gohan was walking in a dark void. He couldn't see anything, but darkness.

"Where am I?"

"You're in your own mind." A voice Gohan didn't recognize.

Gohan turned around to see someone that looked just like his dad with a scar on his face. He was dressed in black and green saiyan armor.

"Who are you?" Gohan said while dropping in a stance.

"Take a guess." The person said with a smirk.

Gohan snarled. "I know you're a saiyan and since you look just like my dad I would say you're either his twin or father."

"You're smart I'll give you that. My name is Bardock I'm your grandfather."

"What are you doing in my mind and why am I in my own mind."

Bardock sighed. "You're here because you collapsed and passed out. Do you want to know why you collasped."

Gohan got out of his stance and nodded. "Yeah the last thing I remember is going to my room on the space ship. I don't remember anything after that."

"You collapsed because of all the strain you've been putting on your body. Using the Kaioken while in your super saiyan 2 form for so long is a deadly combination. It could've killed you, but luckily you're tough enough to bare it. Add that to all the stress you've been going through I'm not suprised you collapsed. Between school, work, crime fighting, training 3 people as well as yourself, raising your little brother,and everything else you should've collapsed a while ago."

Gohan had his jaw hanging. "How do you know all of that?"

Bardock smirked. "I've been watching you from other world."

"You didn't go to hfil? I thought saiyans were planet purgers for frieza."

Bardock frowned. "We were kid. Frieza set me and my team up and tried to eliminate us because we were getting too strong for him. I survived and warned everyone on planet vegeta, but they all thought I was crazy and ignored me. I decided to go up against frieza by myself, and as you can see he killed me and destroyed the planet. One of the Kai's saw my act as noble and decided to let me become like kind of an agent in otherworld. I first had to serve 15 years in Hfil for my crimes before that and I trained everyday for those years. Basically I stop anyone that tries to stop the residents in hfil from trying to escape and try to keep order in otherworld if something happens."

Gohan was amazed. "Man that is amazing! But that doesn't explain why you're in my mind."

"Well then let me finish. I was keeping an eye on my son Kakarot, but after he died I decided to watch you. I have to say I am impressed and proud of you boy. Even after your parents died you sucked it up and raised your brother as your own son. I was a bad father when I was alive, so its good to know my trait wasn't passed to you. I actually have been trying to get in your mind for a while, but your mental shields are tough."

"When did you start taking my mental shields down?" Gohan asked.

"Uhhh lets see. About 2 months ago."

"I see. Thats why the nightmares kept coming back. You were destroying the mental shield I put up to block them off."

"Oh sorry about that." Bardock said sheepishly. "When I finally got into your mind I knocked you out immediatly."

Gohan frowned. "Why did you do that?"

Bardock looked serious. "I have a power that lets me see into the future. I saw you die from the same heart virus your dad had in your sleep the same night you came home with vegeta. You need to stay alive kid. You have to many people who need you."

"You saved my life. I was going to die by a stupid virus. I can't believe this." Gohan said while shaking his head and freaking out a little.

"Calm down Gohan. Your friends noticed you had the virus and started giving you the antidote."

Gohan sighed. "Thats good. I guess I owe you a big thanks, so thank you so much Grandpa Bardock."

Bardock smiled. "Think nothing of it Gohan. Just try to cut a few things down, but continue to train as hard as you can. The threats will keep coming and you need to be at your best when they come."

Gohan nodded. "I figured that. So where are the other saiyans?"

Bardock smirked. "They're in hfil where else. Would like to meet them?"

Gohan smiled. "Yeah can I do that?"

"Of course you can. Just use that instant transmission you have. It will be hard to sense my energy all the way from other world so you'll have to be at the lookout when you do it."

"Got it. So how do I wake up?"

"You'll wake up when your body is at full strength and not a minute to soon, but until then lets spar."

"You got it old man" Gohan and Bardock got in a stance and charged at each other.

(A few days later)

Bardock got up from his nap and stretched. "Well Grandson its been fun, but its time for me to go and time for you to wake up."

"I still don't know how to wake up." Gohan said sitting up.

"Just turn around."

Gohan turned around and saw a bright light. " I swear that wasn't there before."

"Of course not now walk inside the light and you should wake up."

Gohan tilted his head to the side. "I thought going to the light was a bad thing. Well in movies it is."

Bardock smirked. "In this case its different. I don't think you'll die if you go towards the light, but it could happen. Guess we'll just have to see."

Gohans jaw dropped. "On second thought I can find another way out."

"Oh no you don't get in that light." Bardock said while blasting Gohan in the light.

"If I die I will make your afterlife a living hell! Gohan screamed while being sucked in by the light and disappearing.

Bardock chuckled and left Gohans mind.

(In the medical room)

Gohans eyes fluttered open and he sat up to take a look around.

"I'm back. I bet everyones been worried sick." Gohan sensed everyone in the living room. "I guess I'll go suprise everyone and let them know I'm alright now." Gohan tore the IV out of his arm and walked out of the room.

(In the living room)

Everybody was just sitting around talking about Gohan.

Bulma sighed."Gohan still hasn't woken up yet. I know everyone is worried, but there isn't anything we can do right now. We already have the dragonballs collected ready to wish Gohan awake, so we'll do that if Gohan doesn't wake up soon."

"I can't believe something like that exist." Erasa said. (They told Erasa, Videl, and Sharpner about the dragonballs. They also showed them that everything Hercule said about tricks was a lie. Videl finally remembered that she seen Vegeta, and Mirai on the cell games footage. She remembered seeing them go super saiyan and they explained that they were 'Gold fighters' but they didn't tell them about them being aliens or anything else related to that.)

"I won't belive it until I see it." Sharpner said

"You'll probably piss your pants again like when you saw Vegeta transform to the gold fighter and shoot that light at you."

Sharpner blushed and crossed his arms."Must you keep bringing that up."

Vegeta growled. "Will you 2 shut the hell up. Let the woman talk or i'll personally let you join Gohan in the medical room."

The teenagers stopped talking and turned their attention to Bulma.

"What if the dragon can't wake Gohan up what if its beyond his power." Tien said

"Gohan will wake up. He doesn't need the dragon to wake him. He's strong enough to do it on his own." Kaniah yelled.

"Yeah my dad will beat that stupid virus up and wake up soon. I can feel it." Goten said

Trunks looked down. "I don't know Goten. He still didn't wake up yet, so what if he never does."

Goten had tears coming down. "MY DADDY WILL WAKE UP! HE HAS TO! HE TOLD ME HE WILL NEVER LEAVE ME ALONE! HE SAID HE WOULD ALWAYS BE THERE FOR ME WHEN I NEED HIM, AND I BELIEVE HIM. I NEED HIM SO HE WILL WAKE UP! He has to. I need him he's my dad and I love him. I can't live without him. I don't want to be alone." Goten said the last part softly while still crying.

"You won't have to be." Gohan said. Everyone turned around at his voice and were shocked to see him up and moving around. Gohan started to walk towards Goten. He stood a few feet in front of him and crouched down with his arms open. "Can I have a hug little guy."

Goten smiled wide and ran into Gohans arms. "Daddy you're awake. I can't believe it I knew you would wake up."

"You know I wouldn't leave you buddy. You're too important too me. Even if I did die I would've fought my way out of hell and otherworld just to come back to you. And trust me I have the power to do it." Gohan said with a chuckle. "I love you Goten. Never forget that."

"I love you too dad." Goten said in a muffled voice since his face was smothered in Gohans chest.

Gohan stood up with Goten in his arms. "Hi everyody. How's it going?"

"Gohan!" Everyone ran forward and tried to hug him except Piccolo and Vegeta.

"Gohan how do you feel?" Bulma asked.

"I feel like I haven't ate in a long time, but other than that everythings fine. How long was I out anyway?"

"You were out for almost 5 days. I'm glad you came out of it." Zangya said

"Well I'm gald you're okay mr. goldfighter." Videl said.

"What? How did you know that?" Gohan said

"Oh don't worry we'll talk about it later." She responded then walked away.

"Come on Gohan why don't you eat something. You haven't eaten in 5 days, so I know you're hungry." Kaniah said.

Gohan nodded and went to the kitchen. He ate more than he ever did before that night. Gohan didn't tell anyone about what happened in his mind. He didn't think that it was important enough to tell anyone. Gohan had to promised everyone that he would try to relax a bit more from now on. After a few days everything went back to normal. Zangya and Kaniah tried to help more around the house to lessen the load on Gohan. Gohan was glad to be back, but he wanted to see his grandfather again. 2 weeks later Gohan can be found on the Lookout while everyone one was sleep. He focused on finding Bardocks ki and when he found it he instant transmissioned to it. Gohan looked around and saw that he was standing on large and long snake. He saw Bardock in front of him with a smirk on his face.

"Its about time you came. I was wondering when you were going to come."

Gohan smirked. "Let me guess. You were watching me and as soon as you saw me going to the lookout you came here."

"You're getting smarter everyday. Now why did you come? Was it just to see me?"

"Actually I came to see the rest of the saiyan race."

"Then lets go kid!" Bardock said as he jumped off of snake way and started flying down.

"Right behind you Gramps!" Gohan said as he followed with a smile on his face.

A/N: End of the chapter. The next chapter will have Gohan in Hfil. How will his journey be. The World Martial arts tournament is coming up soon. Goku's appearance is also coming soon. I have an Idea for the Majin Buu saga but I don't know if i'll use Majin Vegeta in this fic. I'm still debating on that one. Thanks for the reviews, views, Favs, and Follows.


	15. Chapter 15: Meet the Saiyans

Chapter 15: Meet the Saiyans

(A/N: In this fic I'm making Turles and Goku twin brothers.)

Gohan followed Bardock all the way down to Hfil. When they got their they were witnessing three saiyans surrounded by Frieza, Cooler, King Cold and Glacier. Gohan recogonized the saiyans as Raditz, Nappa, and Turles and they were looking really roughed up.

"You three will tell us where the rest of you monkeys are hiding." Frieza said with a smirk. "Either that or we can make your life worse."

Glacier laughed. "We might not be able to kill you filthy monkeys, but we can cause you unbearable amount of pain everyday for eternity down here."

"We're not ratting out our fellow saiyans, so do your worst frost demons!" Turles snarled.

Cooler charged up a blast and sent it towards the saiyans. The saiyans closed their eyes and waited for the pain, but it never came. They opened their eyes to see a teenage saiyan along with Bardock in front of them. Gohan deflected the blast into the sky with a scowl on his face.

"Even after all this time you frost demons still haven't learned to behave. I might not like these guys, but I'll be damned if I watch you bastards harm them."

Frieza chuckled. "Hmph a brat that doesn't know his place."

Gohan smirked. "I'm hurt Frieza. I thought you would have remembered me. The same with you cooler. I battled both of you as a little kid, but my dad ended up beating both of you."

Frieza and Cooler gasped. "You're the brats son. The little monkey I fought on Namek!"

"Bingo Frieza. I didn't get a chance to fight you dad over their. My friend killed the both of you fairly quickly." Gohan looked over a Glacier. "I take it that you're the one Vegeta killed and sent here. Am I right?"

Gohan earned a growl as an answer. "I'll take that as a yes." Gohan then started stretching. "Okay I came here to find my family and meet them, but I don't mind beating on you guys."

Frieza chuckled. "You really think you can beat me. You were no match the last time we fought."

Gohan laughed as well. "Who is the strongest person down here in Hfil Grandpa?"

Bardock looked thoughtful."I would have to say that Cell is."

"Really? So these guys will be nothing since I sent cell down here 4 years ago."

The frost demons paled along with Raditz, Nappa, and Turles.

Raditz turned to Bardock. "Father did he just call you Grandpa?"

Bardock smirked. "Thats right. He's Kakarots son."

Raditz looked even more pale. "And he sent Cell down here?" Nappa asked

"Yup. He's been training nonstop since then too, so Cell is like an ant to him now."

"I hope the kid didn't hold a grudge or I'm in trouble." Turles said

Raditz and Nappa nodded in agreement.

Gohan finally stopped stretching. "Okay I'm ready, but I don't want you guys to think you actually have a chance so..." Gohan stopped talking and started collecting his ki. His hair was flickering from black to gold and his eyes from black to teal. He could change into a super saiyan with ease, but he wanted the frost demons to feel fear like they made all the saiyans feel at one time. Gohan finished his transformation making all the frost demons back up in fear except for Glacier.

"I'm not afraid of a super saiyan. I will kill you!" Glacier said as he flew at Gohan. Gohan dodged his blow and punched him in the stomach. He upper cutted him and kicked him in the face knocking him unconcious.

"Wow only 3 hits and he's out!" Nappa yelled.

"So this is the power he used to beat cell?" Raditz asked.

Bardock shook his head. "No. Their is another form past this Super saiyan form. That is what he used to beat cell."

Turles had sweat dropping down his forehead. "How many levels of super saiyan are there?"

"I only know 3, but thats only because Gohan keeps reaching them. If their is a fourth then I'm sure Gohan can reach that too."

"I really hope he doesn't hold a grudge on us!" Raditz said with fear in his voice.

Gohan was now beating up Cooler since he was the last one standing. Cooler tried to put up a fight, but Gohan was too powerful. After he knocked out Cooler he dropped his super saiyan transformation and walked over to the other saiyans.

"I didn't even have to transform to do that. That was too easy." Gohan said

Bardock chuckled. "Then whe did you transform?"

"Just to put fear in them. I want them to know how outclassed they are. Oh god I sound like Vegeta!"

Bardock put a hand on Gohans shoulder. "Calm down grandson. Its not a bad thing."

Gohan smiled. "I guess you're right. Now I believe I have some unfinished business with these three." Gohan said with glare towards Nappa, Raditz and Turles. "On earth you guys made my life a living hell. Now its time I take some revenge." Gohan said in a cold voice. He turned super saiyan while he was talking. Nappa, Raditz and Turles paled and were sweating nervously. They had their eyes wide open and were backing up. They were confused when Gohan and Bardock started laughing.

"Oh my god you should of seen the looks on faces!" Gohan said between laughs.

"You guys looked like you were gonna piss your pants!" Bardock said clutching his sides while laughing.

Gohan and Bardock finally stopped laughing. Gohan looked up at the three confused faces. "Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you. I don't hold grudges and you three don't deserve anymore punishment. You all have been down here for years. That should be enough of a punishment, so relax I won't hurt you unless you give me a reason to." Gohan then turned to Bardock. "Do saiyans always get treated like trash here?"

Bardock sighed. "Yeah we do. We're not strong enough to take on Frieza or his family. We could take the Ginyu force and Coolers squad easily though."

"So the Saiyans are incognito down here." Gohan said

"Yeah its shameful that we have to hide, but theres nothing we can do. especially now that Cell is down here." Bardock answered.

"Excuse me, but can someone tell me WHATS GOING ON HERE?" Raditz asked.

Bardock snorted. "Whats not to get. Your nephew is here to see the saiyan race."

Turles "You know as well as I do that they will not accept him. He's a half breed."

Gohan rolled his eyes. "A half breed that can kill you with no effort."

Bardock smirked. "He may be half saiyan, but he acts more saiyan than human. He's also the stronger than any other saiyan alive or dead."

"Thats if you're not counting Broly." Nappa said with a smirk.

Gohan smirked back. "Who do you think sent Broly here?"

The three saiyans dropped their jaws again. "No way! You beat the legendary super saiyan?" Raditz said."

Gohan nodded. "Yeah it wasn't pretty either. I went a little overboard, but he deserved it. Speaking of Broly is he and his father with the rest of the race or on their own?"

"Their on their own." Turles said "King Vegeta found out that Broly and his father tried to kill prince Vegeta and wouldn't accept them here. I'm sure if they knew where the saiyans hid they would try to attack us."

"Can any saiyan other than Broly transform into a Super Saiyan?"

"Not that we know of." Nappa said

Gohan turned to Bardock. He could sense the power of super saiyan within him, but figured Bardock didn't want anyone to know. Gohan then turned to the three other saiyans. "Okay look I'm not going to pretend that you guys didn't try to kill me back on earth, but I do want to get over that. I want to get to know my family, so I'll start over with you two." He said pointing to Turles and Raditz. "We are family after all and I don't want to hate my own family, so how about it?"

Raditz looked thoughtful. "So you want to just keep everything that happened in the past? You're not angry about it?"

Gohan shook his head. "I was mad for a while and couldn't stand your guts, but without you guys I wouldn't of been strong enough to protect my world. Its not like you guys killed anyone while you were on earth anyway, so that makes it easier I guess."

"But kakarot died because of me. You should take some revenge for his sake." Raditz said

Gohan was shocked."Well that actually worked in our favor, and he was brought back to life a year after that. Also he wouldn't of died if he never let go of your tail, so thats kind of his own fault."

Raditz nodded and put his hand out. "Well then lets bury the hatchet nephew and for what its worth I am sorry. Saiyans weren't always like how I was when I was alive. We had to change once Frieza got a hold of us. Being down in Hfil changed alot of us saiyans for the better. We reverted to our old saiyan ways. We love to fight not kill and purge planets."

Gohan was still shocked, but shook his hand. Turles stepped up next. "I agree with what Raditz said. I shouldn't have used your planet for my tree of might. Saiyan families are suppose to stick together. I guess I forgot that in my years of being a space pirate." He held his hand out for Gohan to shake and he shook it.

Bardock looked at Gohan. "Hey Gohan you're forgeting one." he pointed over at Nappa.

Gohan glared at Nappa. "I have nothing to say to him. He massacred an entire city, killed off a naval and air force base, killed people from the news team, and caused the death of 4 of my friends. Even though my friends were wished back, those innocent people weren't. I won't attack you, but don't get the wrong idea. You stay away from me and everything will be okay. Be lucky that I'm not going to kick your ass."

Nappa nodded. "I understand."

"Good." Gohan said as he turned around to face Bardock. "Well lets go meet the rest of my race. Lead the way old man."

Turles and Raditz snickered while Bardock frowned. "You know if you keep calling me old man i'm going to start calling you hybrid."

Gohan nodded. "Point taken. Lead the way grandpa Bardock."

Bardock smirked. "Thats more like it. Lets go."

The five saiyans flew off to find the rest of the saiyans. While they were flying Bardock flew beside Gohan to talk to him. "You know you can't keep this quiet forever. Vegeta will grow suspiscious when your ki goes missing."

"Gohan kept his head straight forward. "I was going to tell Vegeta about this anyway. He would probably love being around his fellow race and actually be a prince to more than one saiyan and four halfbreeds. Speaking of that is Kaniahs parents down here?"

"Yeah they arrived two years ago. Gohan I know you want to meet your fellow saiyans, but there is another reason why you're here. Can you tell me what that reason is?"

Gohan sighed. "In due time Gramps. In due time."

Bardock nodded and a few minutes later they were coming up to where the saiyans were hiding out. They all landed and they saw many huts built.

"Okay Gohan before we meet anyone you must meet the king." Bardock said

Gohan nodded."He's Vegetas father correct?"

Raditz nodded. "Correct nephew. You'll see the resemblence when you lay eyes on him."

Turles smirked. "When you finish your meeting with the king come to the third class hut."

Gohan nodded and Bardock led him to the kings hut. There were two saiyans guarding the entrance.

"What is your business here Bardock?" One of the guards asked.

"My grandson here wants to meet his fellow saiyans. I can't bring a new saiyan in unless I have authorization from the king."

The guard nodded. "Wait here." He walked into the hut and walked back out 1 minute later.

"The king does not have time to be bothered with any third class warriors. He is far too busy right now."

"Third class warrior? I have you know I am a saiyan elite." Gohan then showed the badge of the saiyan elite with a Vegeta family emblem on it. Both saiyan guards dropped into a stance and glared at Gohan.

"Who are you and where did you get that from? Only members of the Vegeta family has that emblem on their badge and you're not part of that family." One of the guards asked.

"I got it from prince Vegeta." Gohan replied.

One of the guards growled. "Liar! Prince Vegteta isn't dead."

"Gohan rolled his eyes "Neither am I. Or did you think my halo was invisible?"

"Watch your tone brat!" the guard snarled.

Gohan smirked. "And if I don't?

"Enough! I heard enough of this idle chatter." King Vegeta said coming out of the hut. "I couldn't help, but overhear your conversation. Let me see the badge with my family emblem on it."

Gohan handed the badge to King Vegeta and he inspected it carefully. "This had to have been made by my son. Tell me why he gave it to you."

Gohan thought back on the night he received it.

(almost a year ago on Gohans 16th Birthday)

Gohan was celebrating his birthday at capsule corps. The whole gang just left. Yamcha, Puar, Oolong, Master Roshi, Turtle, Tien, Chioutzu, 18 and her daughter Marron, Krillin, Piccolo, Goten, Kaniah, Zangya, Bulma, Trunks and Vegeta were all their to celebrate. The only ones who stayed was the Brief family of course, Gohan, Goten, Kaniah, and Zangya. Gohan was told to meet Vegeta in the Gr for a spar. When Gohan got there he found Vegeta leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

"Its about time you got here brat. Now that we have some privacy there is something I want to do to you." Vegeta said

Gohan looked confused. "I need an adult?"

Vegeta put his hand on Gohans head. "I am an adult."

After a few seconds of silence both saiyans started laughing uncontrollably.

"Okay its time to be serious now." Vegea said after he stopped laughing. "I want to make you a saiyan elite. I made this badge for you that symbolizes your status as a saiyan elite. Even though there are no more saiyans that we know of, I still want you to wear this with honor. No longer are you a third class saiyan. You are not a First class elite, the highest honor you can get. I even put on the Oozaru wearing royal armor which means that you are apart of my family."

Gohan was suprised. He knew Vegeta thought of him as family, but to actually hear him say it and give him something that means it was new for him. Gohan took the badge and pinned it over his heart but under neath his gi top.

"Why put it there? Noone can see it if you put it there." Vegeta expressed when he saw him.

"Well I want to wear it all the time and my Gi top usually gets torn off everytime I train, play with Goten or spar. If i keep it on my undershirt it'll be safe from harm. I'll wear it everyday. I'm glad you taught me about the saiyan history. It feels good to know the other half of my race. I use to hate being half saiyan, because I thought all saiyans were planet purgers, but that was only because of frieza. I'm proud to be a saiyan and I'm proud to be called an elite." Gohan then kneeled on one knee before Vegeta with his arm over his chest and his fist closed. "I am also proud to call you my prince."

Vegeta smiled. "Rise Gohan. You are now a Saiyan elite and apart of my family. When Goten and Trunks are old enough I will do the same with them. You are a Man now in Saiyan standards, but by earth standards you won't be a man for 2 more years. You are free to go now Gohan."

Gohan left and Instant transmissioned home with just Zangya. Goten and Kaniah stayed at capsule corps.

(Flashback over)

King Vegeta was stroking his beard. "Hmmm I didn't know my son would change so you bring him with you?"

"No but I plan to the next time I visit."

"Very well. You are free to go mingle with the other saiyans. Return to me once you bring my son."

Gohan nodded and bowed before taking his leave. Bardock turned to Gohan. "I didn't know you were a first class elite."

Gohan nodded. "Yeah to be honest I was suprised Vegeta did that. It doesn't change anything though. I still want to meet my family. I don't care about what classes people are ranked."

Bardock smiled. "Well then lets go grandson." Bardock led him to the third class hut. When they got their they saw many saiyans either eating, training with each other, or talking. "Well there is one person I want you to meet. She's your grandmother."

Gohan smiled. "Awesome where is she?"

Bardock was blasted in the back."Bardock what took you so long to come back. You were gone for weeks." A voice from behind them said.

Bardock groaned when he got up. "I was on a mission for the kai's Cana. You know I have to leave every now and again. I also brought someone back with me."

The woman now known as Cana looked over at Gohan."Who is he? Is he Raditz's son? He looks just like him." Bardock fell over in laughter and Gohan growled.

"I guess I should cut my hair. I'm not Raditz son, I'm his nephew. My father is kakarot." Gohan muttered.

Cana was stunned speechless."You're kakarots son? That means..." She ran over and smothered Gohan in a hug. "You're my grandson! Oh my Kami you're so handsome! You can get any girl here with those looks, but how strong are you?" She asked as she pulled him back.

"Oh he's plenty strong. He defeated all of the frost demons after he transformed into a super saiyan." Raditz said walking up behind them.

"I see you met your grandmother." Turles said from beside Raditz.

"Wait a minute? You're a super saiyan?" Cana asked.

Gohan nodded.

"Show me!" She said with a serious expression.

Gohan nodded and focused his ki. He effortlessly transformed into a super saiyan. Cana was flabbergasted. "I never seen another super saiyan up close before." She started rubbing his now golden hair.

Gohan blushed and dropped his transformation. "Can you teach me to become a super saiyan?" Cana asked.

"Well with enough training I think any saiyan can achieve this goal. I'll see what I can do next time I come. Today I just want to meet my fellow saiyans." Gohan answered.

"Well then lets go! While we're at it lets try to find you a mate." Cana said

"The kid already has a mate on earth Cana." Bardock said with a chuckle

Gohan blushed and crossed his arms while pouting. "I do not!"

"You have an earthling mate nephew?" Raditz asked.

"No she's a full saiyan" Bardock said with a smile.

"Man one of the last saiyan females alive and you get her. Way to go half breed!" Turles said.

Gohan turned even more red. Cana started pinching his cheeks. "Aww he's blushing. Whats her name Gohan."

Gohan sighed. "Her name is Kaniah, but she's not my mate."

"Not yet at least. I seen the way you two act with each other. You should've seen her when you were out for those five days." Bardock said

"Maybe you should get a life and stop spying on me." Gohan snarled

Bardock smirked. "I'm dead Gohan I don't have a life, so watching yours is the next best thing"

Gohan sighed again. "Okay lets just go." The other saiyans nodded and led him to meet some of the other Saiyans.

Over the next few hours Gohan met his fellow saiyans. Their were plenty of girls his age and they were more than willing to be his mate. He got away from the girls though. Most of the saiyans thought he was the son of Raditz. Gohan decided that when he got home he was going to cut his hair. He showed all the saiyans he met that he was a super saiyan and he recieved nothing but respect. Gohan was finally ready to leave, so he walked off to find bardock.

"Hey grandpa Bardock how do we get out of here. I want to get home before anyone wakes up and realizes I left."

"Don't you want to say goodbye to your family first?" Bardock asked

Gohan nodded. and bumped fists with Raditz and Turles. "I'll see you later uncle Raditz and Uncle Turles."

"See ya nephew." Raditz said

"Yeah come back and visit soon halfbreed and bring your mate next time." Turles said with a smirk

Gohan blushed. "I'm bringing Prince Vegeta next time. I want to bring Kaniah anyway, but you are not going to embarrass me when she's here or I'll tell Vegeta you called him a short weakling."

Raditz and Turles nodded with a nervous grin.

Gohan turned to Cana." I'll see you soon grandma."

Cana grabbed Gohan and smothered him in a death grip hug. He was blushing because his head was smothered in her bosom. "I'm going to miss you Gohan!"

"I'll be back soon Grandma. It won't be that long." Gohan said as he pulled free.

"Okay Gohan lets go before she starts crying." Bardock said only to be blasted by Cana again. "Okay I pdrobaly deserved that. Come on Gohan put your hand on my shoulder." Gohan nodded and did what Bardock said. They disappeared and ended up on snake way.

" You should be able to get home from here. When do you plan on coming back?" Bardock asked.

Gohan looked thoughtful. "I guess in three days I'll return. I'll most likely bring Kaniah and Vegeta with me."

Bardock nodded. I'll be here waiting for you in three days then. The same exact time as tonight."

Gohan nodded. "Okay well I guess i'll see you later granpa Bardock. Thanks for everything from saving my life and letting me visit my race.I owe you!"

"I'm just doing my duty as a Grandfather. I think you really grew on Raditz and Turles. Cana loves you to death as well."

Gohan sheepishly laughed and scratched the back of his head. "Yeah I think so too. Well I'll see you in a few days." Gohan put his two fingers on his forehead and disappeared. He landed on the lookout, but before he could disappear again Piccolo was right in front of him.

"I thought I sensed you up here last night. What are you doing here?" Piccolo asked

Gohan laughed. "Man I can never sneak anything past you. I shouldn't be surpised that you heard me with those huge ears."

Piccolo smirked. "These ears do more than frame my face, so whats going on."

"I was in Hfil meeting the saiyan race."

Piccolo rose an eyebrow.

"Don't worry Piccolo its safe. I just wanted to meet my race. I know you know the feeling."

Piccolo nodded his head. He knew how Gohan felt. He wanted nothing more than to meet his race when he first found out about them. "Were they how you expected them to be."

"Not at all Piccolo. They were actually alot better than I thought they would be. They don't like to kill, only to fight and get stronger. I met my two uncles again. Raditz and Turles seem to have changed a great deal."

"Did you see Nappa down there." Piccolo asked

Gohan scowled. "Of course I did. I told him I want nothing to do with him though. Not after all he's done."

Piccolo nodded. "I can't say I blame you. Is Broly with them?"

"No they hate Broly as much as we do. I'm going back in a few days and this time I think I'll bring Vegeta and Kaniah."

"Just be careful Gohan. You might want to go home now before they find out you left."

Gohan nodded. "Yeah your right. See ya later Piccolo."

Gohan then disappeared and reappeared in his room. "Man now I can finally get some sleep." Gohan got in his bed and shut his eyes. Five minutes later Gohan was awaken by Goten jumping on him.

"Wake up Dad! Theres a Jetcopter landing on our yard!" Goten yelled cheerfully.

Gohan opened his eyes. "Jetcopter?" He said groggily. "Who would come here in a jetcopter?" He got up and walked to the living room. He saw Kaniah helping Zangya cook in the kitchen.

"Gohan? you look like you didn't sleep at all last night. Did you have another nightmare?" Kaniah asked.

Gohan shook his head. "No not any nightmares. I just need a cup a coffe and I'll be ok. Thanks for your concern though." Gohan said with a smile.

Kaniah blushed. "No problem. You have guest pulling in now you know."

"Yeah Goten told me a jetcopter was landing. I wonder who it is."

Zangya sighed. "Get prepared to be questioned. Its Videl, Erasa and Sharpner."

Gohan sighed. "Of course." Just then Lime came in.

"Goodmorning everyone. So is Kaniah going to continue teaching me or is Gohan going to start training me now?"

"Hey Lime. I can start training you now, but be warned. I'm alot tougher than Kaniah.

"Oh I doubt that." Lime muttered.

(Flash Back while Gohan and Vegeta were training in space)

Lime flew her jetcopter to Gohans. She knocked on the door and Kaniah answered it.

"Hey Kaniah. I'm here for our training session."

"Hey Lime I hope you know I'm going to be very tough on you."

Lime nodded. "I understand, so whats first?"

"First I want you to change into this gi and take off the weighted ones Gohan gave to you."

Lime went into the house and changed into the gi Kaniah gave her. She walked back outside to see Kaniah in a gi as well.

"Okay Lime the first thing we are going to do is spar. I want to see how far along you are." Lime nodded and launched off towards Kaniah.

Ten minutes later the spar was over. Lime was bruised, beaten and wore out. Kaniah was just standing like nothing happened.

"Well you're farther along then I thought you would be Lime." Kaniah said.

"Yeah and you're stronger than I thought you would be and you weren't even serious."

"Okay the warm up is over. I want you to put on the weighted gi and run to that mountain and back. after that I want you to do 500 push ups and sit ups each. After that we'll get down to the real training."

Lime had her jaw hung open. Lime did the training requested of her and didn't complain one bit.

(Flash back over)

"I don't know if you can be tougher than that Gohan. She's pretty vicious." Lime said

Gohan smirked. "Oh good I see Kaniah put you through the basics. I'll teach you to unlock your ki. After you master your ki training the physical training will be alot easier."

There was a knock on the door and Gohan walked over and opened it. He wasn' shocked to see it was Videl, Erasa, and Sharpner.

"Uhh hey guys. Not to be rude by what are you doing here?" Gohan asked while scratching the back of his head."

"Well we just want to talk to you Mr. Gold fighter." Videl said pushing herself past Gohan and into the house. Erasa and Sharpner followed. "Well come in I guess." Gohan said. 'Man how rude.' he thought.

Gohan walked in the house and led his three friends to the living room so they could sit down.

"First things first. I want to know how you guys know I'm the Gold fighter." Gohan said breaking the silence.

"We know alot more than that. We know that you were the delivery boy at the Cell games, and that you and your friends were their too. Its pretty awesome. How can you keep a secret like that away from us." Erasa squealed excitedly.

"How do you know all of this?" Gohan asked curiously.

"Well it goes like this." Videl said.

(Flashback to where Gohan was still unconscious)

Bulma called everyone in the living room to update them about Gohans condition. She told them that Gohan is responding well to the medicine and its just a matter of when Gohan will awaken.

"But what if he doesn't wake up." Tien said.

Kaniah growled. "He is going to wake up. Stop thinking so negative."

"I want Gohan to wake up just as much as anybody, but I'm also thinking of other options. You have to expect the best, but prepare for the worst."

Roshi nodded. "Tien's right. We have to have a plan of action if Gohan doesn't wake up soon."

Everyone started thinking of what to do if Gohan doesn't wake up.

"If the worst happens and he doesn't wake up one of us will have to blast him to otherworld, then wish him back wish him back." Vegeta stated

"VEGETA THATS A HORRIBLE PLAN!" Bulma yelled.

"Listen would you rather the brat die from the heart virus? From what I hear you can't wish someone back that dies of natural causes, and that virus counts as a natural cause. If one of us were to kill him it won't be a natural death and he will be able to be wished back."

Everyone was quiet thinking over Vegetas plan.

"It won't work." Piccolo said braking the silence. "If we were to kill Gohan and bring him back, then there is a high possibility that the virus will be wished back with him. It would just put us back to this predictament."

"Well then why not just wish the virus away and then wish Gohan awake!" Zangya said.

"That might be able to work." Piccolo said.

"Then lets go collect the dragonballs!" Krillin said enthusiastically.

"WAIT! WAIT! WAIT! WHAT IS A DRAGONBALL AND WHAT IS THIS WISHING PEOPLE BACK NONSENSE! YOU ARE ALL CRAZY! THE DEAD CAN'T BE WISHED BACK TO LIFE!" Videl yelled as Vegeta, Kaniah, and Mirai covered their ears.

"FIRST OF ALL STOP YOUR UNNECCESSARY YELLING YOU LOUD MOUTH HARPY!" Vegeta yelled. "Second of all if the dead can't be wished back to life then how do you explain all the dead people who came back after the cell games."

Sharpner puffed his chest out. "That was just a trick. Mr. Satan said so himself."

Vegeta face palmed. "You humans are so stupid. How idiotic do you think that sounds. Why would Cell fake people's deaths? Where would he have hid all the people he supposedly killed?"

Videl scowled. "So you're saying my dad is a liar?" she said dangerously calm.

Vegeta smirked. "Does this answer your question?" He put his arm out and prepared a ki ball. He fired it at a lamp and blew it up.

Videl, Sharpner, and Erasa had their eyes wide and their jaws dropping to the floor.

"H...how...did he do..do..do.. that? Sharpner muttered

"It has to be a trick right?" Videl said

"I don't know it looks pretty real to me." Erasa said.

Vegeta smirked again. "And if that doesn't convince you then maybe this will." Vegeta then floated off the ground."

"How are you doing that?" Videl asked.

"Oh I'm not the only one who can do this. Mostly everyone in this room except Bulma, The Cow man(Ox King), and that Turtle bastard can fly."

"Are you sure its safe to tell them Vegeta?" Krillin asked.

"Well if it wasn't its too late now. Besides I think Gohan would have told them sooner of later." Bulma said.

"Well then? Show them you can fly." Vegeta said to the others.

Everyone that could fly floated off the ground and made ki balls in their hands.

"I can't believe it." Erasa said amazed.

"So they aren't tricks after all!" Videl said

"No they're not tricks. Your dad is just a liar." Piccolo said.

Tien nodded. "Yeah he couldn't explain what we did, so he just called them tricks."

Videl then realized another thing. "Wait a minute? Most of you were at the Cell games, and you two were two of the people their who could turn into gold fighters! It all makes sense now. That means that... Gohans the Gold fighter of Satan city!"

Vegeta nodded. "Well you connected the pieces quite well.

"So if those thing weren't tricks that means my dad wasn't strong enough to beat Cell."

Everyone was quiet after that.

"Theres no way he could've beat Cell. Not if what Cell did was real." Videl then looked around the room. So who really did beat Cell?" She asked curiously.

"That is something we can't tell you. I can tell you that you are right about your father not beating cell." Yamcha said as Vanessa nodded.

Videl looked at her mom and saw she wasn't shocked. "Mom how long did you know?"

Vanessa sighed. "I knew your father was lying from the beginning Videl. I just didn't want to tell you other wise because I had no proof at first. I also thought it was your fathers place to tell you not me. I didn't want to keep it from you, but after I did get proof I had to promise not to tell anyoe."

Videl sighed. "Its okay mom I just can't belive dad lied to the entire world. He lied to me." She said the last part quietly and started crying. Vanessa pulled her into a hug and told her everything will be okay.

Sharpner turned to Vegeta. "So if you are a gold fighter why don't you prove it. I won't believe it unless I see it."

Vegeta scowled. "Are you calling me a liar boy. You better watch how you talk to me."

Sharpner smirked. "I guess you aren't a goldfighter then. You would've done it already if you were."

Vegeta growled and transformed into a super saiyan. "Is this real enough for you boy, or do i need to prove my power to you?" Vegeta then sent a ki ball at Sharpner. Sharpner screamed and ducked with his arms over his head.

"Okay! Okay! I believe you please don't kill me!" Sharpner cried.

Vegeta came out of his super saiyan form and started laughing. "Oh this is too rich. The boy actually soiled himself! I can't belive he was that scared."

Everyone in the room laughed at poor Sharpner and he left the room to clean himself up.

"Man Gohans the gold fighter. Thats so amazing!" Erasa gushed.

"Yeah it is. I guess I owe him an apology when he wakes up, and he owes me some answers." Videl said.

Mirai looked her way. "Well if you push for answers leave his parents out of the conversation. Its a sensitive subject for him."

Videl nodded. Yamcha floated down. Well I guess we should look for the dragonballs now."

Krillin nodded. "Yeah if we split up we'll find them alot faster."

Bulma shook her head. "Well you can only split up in two groups since I only have two radars."

"I'll take the brats with me. Where are they anyway?" Vegeta asked referring to Goten, and Trunks.

"Wow Vegeta you're volunteering to babysit. Thats a first." Bulma said with a grin.

"They don't need to be here. Going out for the dragonballs will keep their mind off of Gohan for a while."

Bulma nodded. "I agree, so who's going to be the second team looking for dragonballs?"

"I'll go." Kaniah said.

"I'm going as well." Piccolo said.

Bulma smiled. "Well then thats that. Good luck you guys."

(Flash back over)

"Okay I see." Gohan said.

"Well can you tell me who really killed Cell. I know my dad didn't do it." Videl said.

Gohan looked away not saying anything.

"Please Gohan. I have to know." She said in a soft voice.

Gohan sighed "I killed Cell."

Videl looked surpised. " What happened at the cell games."

(One Cell story later.)

"I can't believe all thats happened." Erasa said.

"I can't believe you beat Cell!" Sharpner said.

"I can't believe dad took the credit from an eleven year old kid who lost so much in that fight. Then he had the nerve to call the real hero's fakes" Videl said

"Its okay. I hate that he degrades us so much, but he took the publicity off my hands. If I had to go through that after the cell games along with all the personal issues I had I would've went crazy."

"Yeah I can't blame you if you did, but I also have one more question. Can you teach me how to fly and do those light things?"

"Yeah same here." Sharpner said.

Gohan thought about it for a few minutes. "Well I am teaching Lime so I guess it wouldn't hurt if to teach you two. But you two have to go through Kaniahs training course for 2 weeks."

Kaniah grinned and cracked her knuckles. "Do you accept?"

Videl and Sharpner looked at each other and gulped. "Yes we do." They said at the same time.

Kaniahs grin widened. "Excellent!"

(Later that night on some mountain top)

Kaniah and Vegeta were sitting on top of the mountain. Gohan told them to both be their for a special saiyan meeting. After a few minutes of waiting Gohan landed in front of the two.

"Its about time you got here! Now what is so important that we had to sneak away and conceal our ki?"

"Yeah whats going on Gohan?" Kaniah asked curiously.

"I didn't tell anyone this, but the reason I collapsed and the reason I was having the nightmares again was becasue of my grandpa Bardock. He invaded my mind by breaking down my mind shield barriers. He caused me to collapse so that you guys would figure out I had the heart virus. He can see in the future and he saw my death, so he prevented it.

Vegeta and Kaniah were speechless. They didn't know how to respond so they stayed quiet while Gohan continued.

"Last night I instant transmission to other world to visit him again. He led me to Hfil where I met my family. I even met your father Vegeta. I'm going back in a few days and I want to know if you would like to join me. Your father specifically asked for you Vegeta. I didn't get a chance to meet your parents Kaniah, but I can gurantee you that they are their and that they're okay. In two days at 10:00 pm I will leave from the lookout to otherworld to visit again. You have until then to make your decision." Gohan flew off and left the other saiyans deep in thought.

A/N: End of the chapter. I hope you like it even though it had alot of flashbacks. Thanks for the Reviews. I'm definitly using some of the suggestions I saw. I'll try to update soon.


	16. Chapter 16: Back to Hfil

A/N: Someone informed me that Bardocks mates name was Gine. I was not aware that they had an official name for Goku's mom, so I just made one up. Its too late for me to change it now, so in my story her name will continue to be Cana. Just thought I should put that out there. On with the chapter!

Chapter 16: Back to Hfil

(On The Lookout)

Gohan was on the lookout ready to instant transmission to otherworld when Vegeta landed in front of him.

"I thought over what you said a few days ago and decided to join you. I want to see my father and the rest of the saiyan race." Vegeta said as he crossed his arms.

Gohan smiled. "Now you'll actually be treated like royalty."

Vegeta nodded. "Yes I'll get the respect I deserve or i'll beat it into them. How many saiyans did you meet the last time."

"I met quite a few. I met half of the 3rd class saiyans and half of the 2nd class saiyans. The only 1st class saiyans I met was your father and his 2 guards."

Vegeta snorted. "I hope it isn't the same 2 idiots that use to guard him on planet Vegeta. Anyway is Nappa there with the saiyans?

Gohan nodded. "I wonder how he's going to react after seeing you. I mean you did kind of sent him down there."

Vegeta chuckled. "He will do nothing about it. He knows he can't beat me, but this should prove to be interesting."

Just then Kaniah landed gracefully beside Gohan. "I decided to come along. I want to see my parents again."

Gohan nodded. "Okay grab on to me guys!" They did as they were told and in a split second they were on snake way.

"Its about time you got here. I was starting to think you forgot!" Bardock said when he saw them.

"Hey Grandpa Bardock I want you to me my friend Kaniah and Prince Vegeta."

"Ahh Kaniah its good to finally meet Gohans mate." Bardock said shaking her hand.

Kaniah blushed. "I already told you she's not my mate!" Gohan said while his face was turning red.

Bardock laughed. "Say what you want Gohan, but your face proves me right. And how are you doing Prince Vegeta. You've gotten a little taller since the last time I seen you."

Vegeta glared at him. "I am alot taller than I was as a child Bardock. Its good to see that you're not as pitiful as a warrior you once were."

Bardock smirked. "You are just like your father. Quick witted bunch you all are. Well lets stop wasting time here. Lets go!"

They all jumped down into hfil and kept flying until they found where the saiyans stayed. Bardock was about to go where Cana was, but Gohan told him they had to see the king first. They were at the door where the guards were.

"You again? What is your business with the king this time?" The guard asked annoyed.

"My business with my father is my business and no one elses! Do you have a problem with that?" Vegeta said as he pushed his way in front of the four saiyans with him.

The guards paled when they saw Prince Vegeta. "Uh there is no problem with that Prince Vegeta. Allow me to go get your father." One of the guards said.

"Wow now thats how you show your power!" Gohan said.

Vegeta smirked. "I missed bossing people around. It feels good to be the prince."

King Vegeta came out and looked at his son. "You've gotten alot stronger son. How is your life going."

Vegeta frowned. "Oh It was going well until you gave me to Frieza like I was garbage. Do you even know what he did to me? What he turned me into?"

"Well I think this is where we leave. Come on Grandpa Bardock. Come on Kaniah lets go to the 3rd class hut." Gohan said leaving Vegeta alone with his father.

They traveled to the 3rd class hut.

(With Vegeta and his Father)

Vegeta and his Father walked off to talk alone.

King Vegeta sighed. "So you're still holding a grudge against me? I understand. At first I regretted my decision, but as time went on I was glad I did that. If I didn't give you up then you would've most likely died along with the saiyan race. After Frieza took you I led a tactical elite team to attack Frieza's team and get you back. First we went after his son to have leverage, but he managed to get away."

Vegeta nodded. "I know. He came to the earth to avenge his father. I killed that bastard lizard. He said that you and your squad killed his mother."

King Vegeta shook his head. "Yes. When we had her cornered we told her we were going to use her as leverage. She just laughed at us and said it was useless. She said Frieza would kill her himself in a heartbeat. He didn't care about her, So she was no use to us. I killed her out of anger because I knew I wasn't going to see you again let alone get you back. Its good you stayed though because your life is alot better now than it would've been with me in it. I was never a good father and for that I apologize."

Vegeta sighed." Look I'm still pissed about you handing me over to Frieza, but I understand. It was hard for you to make that decision and it was the best decision to make at that time. I would've rathered die with my race back then, but now I'm glad you did that. Now I have a family to call my own."

King Vegeta smiled. "Yes you do. I met the grandson of Bardock. He showed me his badge to prove he was a first class saiyan. Why are you so close to him?"

"At first it was only because we were the last of our race. I always respected his power. When he was angry he didn't care how strong his opponent was. His anger fueled his power and gave him a huge boost. He became stronger than me. At first I was angry that the son of a third class clown could surpass me, but now I am proud. After his parents died I decided to teach him the ways of a saiyan. He's not as soft or forgiving as he used to be. he was 11 when his parents died and instead of crying and sulking he just pushed past it. He rose above it and raised his new born brother while continuing his training. He became a man and I respected him for it. After I had him training with me and learning of the saiyan race he acted just like a saiyan. It felt nice to actually be around another saiyan that acted like a saiyan."

King Vegeta nodded. "I understand now. You took the kid under your wing. Is he still stronger than you."

Vegeta nodded. "Yes he is. I have obtained the status and legend of Super saiyan. We later found out that there was a level beyond super saiyan. I recently reached the third level of super saiyan not too long ago."

King Vegeta gasped. "There are three levels of super saiyan? And he's still stronger than you?

"I reached the third form about a month ago and the second form a little more than 2 years ago. I reached the level of super saiyan about 6 years ago. Gohan reached the first two levels 5 or 6 years ago. He reached the third level a little more than 2 years ago. He is alot stronger than me. He can even keep up with my third form while in his second form. He even helped me reached the third form. He has potential like I never seen. He's just like his father when it comes to potential. I have no doubt that kakarot has reached level 2 in his years of otherworld training. Hell he probably reached level 3."

"Well I'm happy about your success in life son."

Vegeta nodded. "Now tell me! Why are the saiyans hiding?"

"We're not strong enough to deal with the others in hfil like Cell, Frieza, Cooler, Glacier, and King Cold. Maybe you and your young friend can train us to reach the level of super saiyan."

"Hmmm. Very well. I will teach those who I see fit to learn. Some might not be able to learn."

(With Gohan)

Gohan, Bardock and Kaniah just landed and walked into the 3rd class hut. Gohan found himself wrapped in a hug in no time.

"Grandma I can't breathe!" Gohans muffled voice cried.

Cana let go when she noticed Kaniah. "Oh you must me my grandsons mate! I'm Cana. I take it that your Kaniah."

Kaniah blushed and nodded. Raditz walked up in front of Kaniah. "So you're the saiyan girl that my nephew never stopped talking about last time."

Turles came up beside Raditz. "It looks like it. Now that she's here we won't have to hear him talk about her. You really got the kid sprung." He said with a smirk making Kaniah's face even more red.

Gohan blushed as well, but he couldn't deny anything since Bardock put his hand over Gohans mouth to silence him.

"Well what do you expect? He loves this girl more than life itself." Raditz said.

Cana smacked both of them in the back of the head. "Leave the poor girl alone. You're embarrassing her. I'm sure she already knows Gohan is in love with her. She doesn't need you two announcing it."

Gohan broke out of Bardocks grip and ran to Kaniah. "Come on Kaniah lets go find your parents." He said as he pushed her away from his family. Raditz, Turles, and Bardock fell to the ground laughing while Cana just chuckled amused.

Kaniah and Gohan were walking in silence. Both were too embarrassed to say anything.

"I'm sorry about my family. I should've known they would try to embarrass me." Gohan said breaking the silence.

"Its okay Gohan, but can I ask you something?"

Gohan nodded."Sure what is it?"

"Well I want to know how you really feel about me?

Gohan blushed and looked down. "Well... I ... uhhhh.

Kaniah smirked. "It looks like your human side is showing again. I didn't know you were scared of admitting your feelings. I guess I can find a real saiyan here."

Gohans saiyan pride was just insulted. "Oh you want to see me admit my feelings?" Gohan grabbed Kaniah and pulled her into a kiss. After he realized what he was doing he let go and looked to the ground.

"I'm sorry that was mistake I shouldn't have ..."

"A MISTAKE!" Kaniah yelled cutting him off. "WELL IF KISSING ME WAS A MISTAKE THEN MAYBE I SHOULD JUST LEAVE! THANKS FOR TELLING ME HOW YOU FEEL!" She blasted off in a random direction.

'Dammit Gohan! I am such an idiot! I can't believe I said that. That was my chance and I blew it. She even lowered her ki. I can't sense her at all. Well I guess I'll look for her the old fashioned way.' Gohan broke out of his thoughts and blew off looking for Kaniah.

Kaniah was flying as fast as she could while keeping her ki supressed. She landed on a rock and sat down. "Gohan is such a jerk! He kisses me then tells me it was a mistake! He needs his ass kicked is what he needs!"

"Oh I couldn't agree more child." A voice from behind her. Kaniah turned around to see Cell.

"Who are you? and how did you find me?" Kaniah said as she stood up and got into a stance.

"I was here the whole time. I'm suprised you didn't see me. I also heard you talk about Gohan. If you're friends with him then you should know who I am. My name is Cell."

Kaniah growled and turned Super Saiyan. "Yeah he told me about you. You better stay away from me!"

Cell chuckled. "And are you going to stop me? I thought so. And your little super saiyan power up won't help you."

"What is fighting me going to do?" kaniah yelled trying to find out his reasoning.

"Hmph thats easy little girl. I see that you have no halo above your head, so you're still alive. You're also very important to Gohan, so i'll hold you for hostage. You'll be my bargaining chip to get my life back."

Kaniah smirked. "Your plan sucks!Even if you're brought back to life, Gohan or Vegeta would just kill you again. But thats not all. I would rather die than be used as your pawn."

Kaniah rushed at Cell and threw a left hook at him. Cell moved slightly to the left while smirking. She tried to kick him, but he grabbed her foot and threw her away. Kaniah rushed back and tried to elbow Cell in the stomach only to go through his after image. He ran in and kicked her in the face thinking she would hit the ground. Kaniah was still standing and kicked cell in the face. Cell was surpised, but he didn't show it. He flew back and got some distance from her.

"I have to admit I didn't expect that. You're a tough girl, but not tough enough." Cell then started powering up. He rushed Kaniah and punched her in the face sending her flying. She landed on her feet and dropped back into a stance. Cell appeared behind her and kicked her in the back. She did a hand spring and flipped back on her feet. She cupped her hands by her side and yelled Kamehameha. Cell deflected the blast and threw it up in the sky. She rushed at Cell while his attention was on the blast. She charged a blast in her hand and threw a masenko at his face. Cell was not affected by the blast. He smiled as he looked at Kaniah.

"My my you are good. I didn't think you would be able to put up much of a fight, but you have entertained me. Gohan must have taught you well, but he didn't teach you well enough."

Cell then powered up a little more and rushed at Kaniah. Kaniah didn't even see Cell move. He punched her in the solar plexus and gave her a knee to the chin. He punched her in the jaw sending her flying. Kaniah got up only to be kicked in the face. Cell grabbed her leg before the kick sent her away and slammed her into the ground. He picked her up by the collar of her shirt and started punching her in the gut repeatedly until she dropped out of super saiyan. She was coughing up blood and barely hanging on to consciousness.

"Well its been fun, but its time for you to sleep now!" Cell said as he charged a blast in his left hand and was about to blast Kaniah when a foot collided with Cells head sending him away."

"Keep your hands off my daughter!" Domah (Kaniahs father) said. Zuni (Kaniahs mom) ran over to Kaniah.

"Kaniah dear are you alright?" Zuni asked.

Kaniah looked at her parents and had tears coming out of her eyes. "Mom? Dad?" She jumped up and hugged her parents. "I missed you guys so much."

"We missed you to Kaniah." Zuni said as she hugged back.

"I missed you too, but right now isn't the time for happy family reunions." Domah said as he glared at Cell.

Cell smirked. "I believe he's right. I only need the girl so you two I can kill."

Domah took a stance. "I may not be a super saiyan, but I will not let you harm my family."

"Very noble of you, but if your super saiyan daughter doesn't stand a chance against me what makes you think you do?"

All three saiyans took a stance. Cell smirked and launched himself at the saiyans only to be kicked away by a new comer.

Cell looked at the new comer and widened his eyes a little. "I should've known you would come to ruin my fun."

"I would leave if I were you. We both know you're a patheic piece of shit that compare to the true might of a saiyan warrior. You know you can never beat me. I did send you here after all." Gohan said as he glared at Cell with so much hatred and malice.

Cell growled and scowled at Gohan. "I'm stronger than I was at the Cell games boy. Do not think you were the only one training."

"Thats where you're wrong. You might be stronger than you were at the Cell games, but you're nowhere near me. I guess i'll have to show you since words won't persuade you. AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Gohan yelled as he burst to super saiyan 2.

"AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Gohan bursted into super saiyan 3 and kept raising his power.

"AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Gohan kept raising his power as high as it could go. Cell was visibly shaking and sweating nervously.

"His power... Its still rising. He's so much stronger than he was 5 years ago. I have no way of beating him. Our power gap is too great."

Gohan kept powering up shaking Hfil. Gohan stopped and looked at Cell. "This is the power I obtained through hardwork and training. Do you want to know something funny? This still isn't my full power."

Cells jaw dropped and he looked like he was going to soil himself. "That can't be true."

Gohan disappered and reappeared behind Cell. "Wanna bet?"

Cell jumped from surpise and backed up still terrified of the power Gohan displayed.

"Do you still want to fight or do you want to tuck your tail between your legs like a good boy and leave. I understand if the dead is killed then they will cease to exist. I always wondered if that was true. Shall I test it on you?"

Cell shook his head.

Gohan then glared at cell again. "The next time you attack my mate, her family, or any other saiyan I will kill you!"

"I will get my revenge on you someday Son Gohan." Cell said as he flew away.

(With Vegeta)

King Vegeta and Vegeta looked towards the direction Gohan was in when they felt him powering up.

"Is that Bardocks grandson?" King Vegeta said with his mouth hanging open.

Vegeta nodded. "I didn't know he was this powerful and yet I can still tell that this is not his full power.

King Vegeta looked over at his son with a suprised look on his face. "This isn't his full power? How is that possible?"

Vegeta smirked. "Hard work, intense training, push ups, sit ups, and plenty of juice." Vegeta then thought of something. "How do you know how to sense energy."

"Its just something we learned over our years here. We've been training alot and came across some new techniques." King Vegeta said.

Vegeta looked at his father. "Gather up the saiyans. I have an announcement that might benefit you all."

King Vegeta nodded. "I don't usually take orders, but I guess I'll let it slide this time."

Vegeta smirked and flew off.

(Back with Gohan)

Gohan was still in his transformation as he turned to Kaniah and her parents. "Are you guys okay?"

Zuni, Kaniah and Domah nodded. "Thanks for the save kid, but what do you mean your mate?" Domah asked trying to sound intimidating.

Gohan looked straight at Kaniah. "I mean that I love Kaniah and would love for her to be my mate if she will have me. He said while dropping out of his transformation.

Kaniah nodded."I love you too and of course I'll be your mate you idiot." She grabbed Gohan and pulled him into a kiss. After a few minutes she let go with a smile and had a small tinge of red on her cheeks.

Gohan had a goofy smile on his face. "That would of been alot more enjoyable if you didn't have blood all over your face." He said while wiping her blood off his face and handing her a senzu bean.

"Ahem!" Zuni and Domah said at the same time.

"Oh Gohan this is my mom and dad. Mom, dad this is Gohan my mate." Kaniah said with a smile.

Gohan scratched the back of his head nervously. "Its nice to meet you. I heard alot about you guys."

Zuni had a serious look on her face. "You know what this means don't you?"

Domah and Kaniah put their hands over their ears. Gohan looked at the 2 curious to what was going to happen.

"IT MEANS I'M GOING TO BE A GRANDMOTHER! I'LL FINALLY HAVE GRANDKIDS!" Zuni yelled happily while Gohan was now covering his ears while on the ground. When Gohan got up he saw Kaniah looking at him with sympathy.

"I should've warned you about that. My mom can be a bit grandbaby happy."

"Its okay. Lets get back to the huts. I'm sure Grandpa Bardock is wondering why I powered up so much. I also have to talk to Vegeta about something." Gohan said

Everyone one nodded and took off towards the huts. Gohan and Kaniah had their tails wrapped together while flying. When they landed they were confronted by Raditz, Turles, Bardock, and Cana.

"Oh look at the two love birds!" Raditz said.

"I see they finally decided to be together!" Cana gushed as she ran over to hug Gohan.

Bardock looked serious. "Why did you raise your power so high Gohan?"

Gohan broke out of the death grip of his Grandmom. "I was threatening Cell. He wouldn't leave unless I showed him how outmatched he was. I didn't feel like fighting him again. It wouldn't have done anything."

"Was that your full power Gohan?" Turles asked.

Gohan shook his head no making his families eyes widen. "That wasn't even half my power." He made everyone drop their jaw with that statement.

"Gohan come with me. We need to talk alone." Vegeta said as he dropped in behind the third class saiyans.

"Sure thing Vegeta. I'll see you guys in a bit. Oh and can Bardock come along with us. There is something he has to explain as well." Gohan said

Vegeta nodded and all three saiyans took off. They landed in a deserted place.

"Okay Gohan I know you had a reason to come down here and bring me as well. You didn't want to just meet the saiyan race, you wanted to make sure that they really have changed. You were thinking of wishing back the entire saiyan race. Am I wrong or am I right." Vegeta said shocking the two saiyans with him.

Gohan sighed. "You're right Vegeta. I do want to wish them back. All of the children that died were innocent or somewhat innocent. They didn't deserve to die. All the saiyans still hide and live in fear after death. Its not fair. I don't want my people to suffer anymore. If we wish them back along with the planet then and make them promise not to purge planets or start wars then everything should be okay. So what do you think Vegeta?"

"I think wishing them back will be a good idea. We can have an alliance with them just incase we need help on earth with a threat. We can teach some of them the power of super saiyan. It looks like the only super saiyan here is Bardock." Vegeta said as Gohan nodded.

Bardock sighed. "I knew you 2 would figure it out sooner or later."

"I don't understand grandpa. Why are you hiding your super saiyan abilities from the other saiyans."

"I can't control it properly. I can't transform at will." Gohan said as he looked down.

"I can help you with that grandpa. I had the same problem when I first transformed." Gohan said.

"What do we do first? Do we wish the saiyans back to life first or do we train them first?" Gohan said.

"We'll train them after we wish them back." Vegeta answered "We also have to wish the planet back."

"Maybe we shouldn't wish the planet back. If the planet is back and people learn the saiyans are back then that could be bad. People would want revenge on the saiyans, or test the strongest warrior race. There would be too many problems with that. I say we just find an unihabited planet and start from scratch. " Gohan said.

"I guess that would work. What do you think Bardock?" Vegeta said.

"I think its a great idea. The people will love it." Bardock said with a smile.

Vegeta nodded. "Okay neither of you mention a word to anyone about this. I'll explain everything once my father gathers all of the saiyans. You are both dismissed." Vegeta then flew off to who knows where.

Gohan flew off with Bardock to the third class hut. When Gohan returned he was hugged by Cana and kissed by Kaniah. Gohan got to know Kaniahs parents better, and Kaniah got to know Gohans family better. After a about an hour or two, King Vegeta gathered all the Saiyans to give them a speech. Gohan knew what was going on. King Vegeta stepped up first.

"People of the saiyan race. I hearby present to you my first son Prince Vegeta."

Cheers rang as Vegeta stepped up as his father gave him the floor. Vegeta held his hand up to stop all the cheers. "My fellow saiyans. I am here to tell you that your days in Hfil are over. There is a way to wish the saiyans back to life and I will do it as soon as I return to earth. After you are all wished back you will be trained my myself, Gohan, and Kaniah. I know many of you felt that large powerlevel that dwarfed Cells today. That power wasn't even Gohans full power. Do not take his age for granted, he is stronger than any saiyan alive. After the training You will all go to a planet that is uninhabited. I was going to just wish the Planet Vegeta back, but that can not be done. While you are alive their are certain rule you must follow. There will be no attacking earthlings. You will not purge any planets, attack any other race, or start any wars when you get on New Vegeta. If any of you break these rules you will be punished by death. The saiyan race will live again and this time we will do things the right way."

All the saiyans cheered for their prince. They chanted his name over and over again. The saiyan race was going to live once again.

(Somewhere else in Hfil)

"AGHHHH!" I'll never be able to beat that brat!" Cell yelled as he destroyed anything in his path. "I just need more power!"

"If power is what you seek then I can help you." A voice said from behind him.

"Who are you! What are you talking about?" Cell yelled.

"I am a friend. I can help you. I can give you the power to beat your enemies."

"How can you help me?" Cell asked.

"I need an army. If you can gather some people who are strong I will give you all your lives back. All you have to do is join me and let me into your mind."

Cell nodded and agreed. He let the mysterious man into his mind. Cell grabbed his head when he felt an unbearable amount of pain and pressure in his mind. After a while the pain, and pressure went away. Cell stood up and faced the mysterious man. Cell had a M on his forehead.

"You now serve me. I am your new master. Master Babidi. Now go get me some more minions, so I can bring you back to life."

"Yes master Babidi." Cell said

A/N: End of the chapter. I'm setting up for the majin buu saga. Thanks for the Views and Reviews. I am getting some complaints about grammar and mistakes. I am sorry about that. I don't have Microsoft word, so I don't have an automatic spelling/grammar check. I reread the story a few times and try to find as many errors as I can, but sometimes I miss some and I apologize for that. Thanks for following my story anyway though.


	17. Chapter 17: Revival of a Warrior Race

A/N: Shout out to all of these people who reviewed my story so far and gave me good ideas. I appreciate the criticism and I appreciate your views of the story. It helps make me a better writer. Thank you all for the support for this story. I'll try not to disappoint.

Dyton

Unpredictable Cupcake

StammRoar

Shugokage

RFK22

NightWolfx13

Tiger27

gohan21

UltimateGohan

Rakaan

LordHerod

Shidan

Safer Alexander

Dolguldur

Zyphrost

XsamX17

pir84lyf

Blazingnyancat

Imma Gokuu

The RED Spy

Horacioquinter0

00gohan123

ChosenOne358

DLGT

Sportsfan64

PugLife66

Sasuke112

Ssj God Vegito

31Bravo

spaceshiprider

Patgonewrong

DragonStar22

Legendary Cryptid

regent septimus

izzyrawr

**Now on with the story :D**

Chapter 17: Revival of a Warrior Race

Now that Vegeta was finished with his speech the saiyans were free to go back to what they were doing. Vegeta approached Gohan.

"Gohan we should be heading back soon. I don't want the woman to worry if she wakes up and I'm not there. We also have alot to do for the preparation of the saiyan race."

Gohan nodded. "I think Bulma has enough capsule houses for them. We just have to fill all of them with food. We also have to make a few more gravity chambers too and by we I mean Bulma, Dr. Briefs and I."

Vegeta smirked. "Your damn right. No one else can build as fast as you 3 and no one else has bothered to build a gravity room other than you 3."

"We also have to go over this with the Z fighters. Piccolo will understand and trust our judgement, but the others might not. They'll hate the idea."

Vegeta frowned. "Who cares what those idiots think. I don't answer to them. If I want to bring back the saiyan race, then they have no say in the matter."

Gohan sighed. "Don't get me wrong Vegeta we're not asking their permission to do this. We just have to tell them whats going on. They deserve to know and its better if we warn them instead of them finding out by themselves. That could be bad."

Vegeta nodded. "Very well then. Grab your mate and lets go."

Gohan blushed making Vegeta snicker. Gohan walked off and looked for Kaniah. He saw her with her parents and his family talking.

"Hey Kaniah its time to go back to the living world." He looked at his family and Kaniahs parents. "You guys will join us there very soon."

Bardock got up. "Well it looks like its off to snake way." Cana grabbed Gohan into a death hug.

"Thank you so much for bringing us back to life. I never thought it could happen."

Domah smiled. "Gohan I want to thank you for taking care of our daughter.

Zuni nodded. "Yeah Kaniah told us everything you did for her after Glacier was killed."

Gohan smiled back. "It was nothing. She helped me just as much as I helped her."

Domah nodded. "I noticed that your father isn't down here. Is he still alive?"

Gohan frowned. "No he died, but he's in other world."

"How did he die?" Domah continued.

Gohan sighed. "Well you guys were going to hear this sooner or later. He died because of my arrogance. I had the chance to kill Cell, but I kept toying with him even after my father told me to finish it. Because of my arrogance Cell decided to self destruct and take the planet with him. My dad used the same technique that grandpa Bardock uses to get from place to place. He used that technique to move him and Cell to other world and self destruct taking King Kais planet with him. Cell came back to earth in his perfect form after that though. My father died for nothing. I killed Cell after that.

"Well if you can bring us back to life, how come you didn't bring your father back?" Turles asked.

"We tried to bring my father back to life, but he refused. My mother was depressed after she found out my father wasn't coming back. For a few weeks all she did was cry and sleep. She barely ate and she would hardly drink anything. She was getting weaker and sick. We found out she was pregnant not to long after the Cell games. She started getting better and started looking healthier, but it wasn't enough. She was too weak to survive the child birth. I've been raising my little brother as my own son ever since. I thought I would share this with you guys since you are my family and deserve to know. Domah and Zuni you two are very important to Kaniah, so you're important to me. I consider you guys family already."

Domah and Zuni smiled and felt touched by what Gohan said. Cana, Raditz, and Turles took in what Gohan said. They didn't know he had it that rough.

'Kakarot you fool. You have a son that any father would be proud of and you leave him.' Were the thoughts going through the Turles, and Raditz minds.

"So tell us about your other battles. I'm anxious to hear more about your life." Zuni asked.

"He doesn't have time. We have to get going. Come on Gohan we have to get back now. You can chat with your family when we wish them back." Vegeta said

Gohan nodded. "Oh and before I forget. Uncle Raditz and Uncle Turles said something about you being a short weakling that they could beat in a spar anyday. They also made jokes about your widows peak."

Vegeta frowned. "Oh did they now? Raditz as fucked up as your hairline is you have no right to talk. When you two are back alive we will have a spar to see who is the better warrior. This short weakling is going to make you wish you stayed dead." Vegeta walked away towards Bardock and Kaniah in a huff.

Gohan smirked. "Thats what you two get for embarrassing me with Kaniah earlier. See you guys later!" Gohan ran off after Vegeta and Bardock took them to snake way.

"Maybe we should take his threats seriously from now on." Raditz said with a sweatdrop

"Yeah. When we are brought back to life Vegeta is going to kill us." Turles said.

Cana laughed along with Domah, and Zuni. Life out of Hfil was going to be fun.

(On the Lookout)

Gohan just instant transmissioned back on the lookout with Kaniah and Vegeta.

"Hey Vegeta I'm curious to why your mother wasn't there in Hfil?" Kaniah asked.

Vegeta snorted."That only means she's still alive. She left with Tarble long ago."

Gohan looked confused. "Who's Tarble?"

Vegeta smirked. "Thats a story for another time. Got it?"

Gohan and Kaniah nodded.

"Okay I'll go home and tell the woman in advance. I want her to get started on the housing arrangements and extra gravity rooms. Tell everyone to meet us at 3:00pm sharp." Vegeta said as he took off.

Gohan and Kaniah decided to fly home. Before they left they said hi and bye to the residents of Dendes look out. Gohan told Dende to telepathically tell the Z warriors to meet at capsule corp at 3:00 pm sharp. He flew off for his house with Kaniah by his side. She wrapped her tail around his and made him smile. He grabbed her hand in his and continued their flight home. They reached their house quickly and opened the door and stepped in. They walked into the kitchen to see Lime, Goten, and Zangya eating breakfast. Goten looked at Gohan and ran towards him to hug him.

"Daddy where did you go? I was looking for you and I couldn't sense you. I thought something bad happened."

Gohan hugged back. "Sorry squirt. I didn't mean to worry you. I've been a little busy."

"So where did you two go off to in the middle of the night?" Lime said with a smirk.

"How did you know we left at night?" Kaniah asked.

"Zangya told me."

Zangya smiled. "I was awake when Gohan left. I felt his ki at the lookout. I felt Vegeta's ki going there too, so I decided to stay awake a little longer. Kaniah left about five minutes later and I felt all of you dissappear. I figured you knew what you were doing so I went to sleep afterwards." Zangya then saw Kaniah and Gohans tails intertwined with one anothers. "So I guess you two are together now. Thats good the sexual tension between you two was getting annoying." Zangya said with a smirk.

Gohan grinned. "You are more perceptive than I thought, but I'm just as perceptive. I felt your ki leaving the house one night. Your ki was eratic that night. I also felt Mirai's ki and it was eratic just like yours. any explanations?"

Kaniah and Lime gasped while Zangya turned red.

"No way! You and Mirai?" Kaniah said still shocked.

Lime fell to the floor laughing. "I can't believe you got together with your TEACHER!"

Zangya was still red. "Actually he quit his teaching job. He decided to work for Capsule Corp now."

Gohan smiled. "Thats good. I don't know why he didn't start with that."

They all sat down and continued to eat breakfast and conversate. They always enjoyed their conversations and times of peace. Gohan and Kaniah decided to get some sleep since they been up all night.

(Else where at Capsule Corporation)

Mirai and Bulma were in the living room having a serious conversation.

"So thats the situation mom. Is there anywhere specific you want to put me in the company?" Mirai asked

Bulma tapped her chin with her index finger thinking. "Hmmm I think you can be part of the R&amp;D team."

"You mean work under Gohan?" Mirai asked his pride being hurt a little. Sure he loved Gohan like a brother, but for the heir to Capsule Corp to work under a teenager was a blow to his pride.

"Yeah. Thats not a problem is it?"

"No, but I think Gohan and I are around the same intellect. Maybe we can be partners instead." Mirai tried to reason.

"Sorry honey, but Gohan worked hard for that position and he's been doing a great job. I don't want to just make him share a position he worked so hard to get. I know Gohan well and He will love to have you on his team and be his top man." Bulma responded.

Mirai put on a fake smile and nodded. "Yeah that will be fine with me." Before Bulma could say anything Vegeta came walking through the door.

Bulma stood up, balled her hands into fist and put them on her waist. She glared at the saiyan prince. "Just where have you been at? I was worried sick! I thought you were training in the gravity room, but when I went by there you weren't there. I told Mirai to sense you, but he said he couldn't feel you on the planet. So just where have you been?"

"Quiet woman! I am the Prince of all Saiyans and I do not need to explain my self to those who are inferior to me." Vegeta said. It felt so good for him to be a prince to his people again that he had started talking like one again.

"Don't give me that prince crap Vegeta! Where were you?" Bulma said raising her voice slightly.

"I was with Gohan. Thats all you need to know. I will explain everything else at 3:00 today. We are having a meeting here to discuss a few things." Vegeta walked away to the kitchen for his breakfast.

'Dad has been spending alot of time with Gohan. We haven't spent anytime together other than training with each other.' Mirai thought with a frown. "Hey father how about we train today after your breakfast." Mirai said falling Vegeta to the kitchen.

"I'm going to take a nap after I eat. I been up all night. If i'm not up by 2:30 wake me. Do not send that little twin of yours to do it. I don't know why he jumps on my stomach, but the next time he does it i'm gonna blast him to Hfil." Vegeta said

(Hfil)

Cell was walking in Hfil. He was looking for powerful fighters for Babadi. He came across King Cold, Frieza, Cooler, and Glacier.

"I can't believe that monkey embarassed us like that. He completely destroyed us and he wasn't even serious. He looked bored!" Cooler yelled.

"If I had more power I would show him who's boss." Frieza said

"Even together we were no match for him." Glacier said as he clenched his hands.

"We will escape this place my children and when we do we will have our revenge!" King Cold stated.

"How can we get out? We've been here for years! Theres no way out!" Frieza yelled.

Cell approached the family. "I can help you get out!"

They turned around to see Cell. "And just how can you do that? Did you forget you can't use your instant transmission to leave." Cooler said as he crossed his arms

Cell has a evil smile on his face. "Master Babadi can help. He can also raise our powers to unbelieveable heights. All he asks of us is to help him ressurect a monster his father made. We also have to find stronger warriors down here to help us with our cause."

"Why is there a M on your forhead? I don't remember seeing that before." Glacier asked.

"Its Master Babadi's symbol."

"He branded you? I never thought you were one to be controlled Cell." Frieza said with disgust.

Cell smirked. "Who said I was being controlled. I'm just being careful. He thinks he controls me, but he doesn't. I'm not desperate enough to allow that. I suggest you join me, but first I will need to train your minds so you can resist his mind control magic. He's a strong wizard, but he sure is dumb. Once we are revived we imprison the little rat."

"Why not just kill him when we are free?" King Cold asked.

"Because without him our power up will be gone. We need every advantage over these saiyans we can get."

The family smirked. "Lets get to it." They said at the same time.

(Capsule Corps)

It was nearing 3'oclock and Gohan has arrived already with Goten, Kaniah, Zangya and Lime. Vegeta and Bulma were already in the living room waiting. Krillin along with his wife and daughter showed up. Tien, Chioutzu, and Piccolo were also there. Mirai came in with Trunks not too long ago. The only one left to get their was Yamcha. a few minutes later Yamcha finally showed.

"Its about time you showed up." Vegeta said with his arms crossed and a scowl on his face. "You're 2 minutes late. When I say be here at 3 your ass better be here at 3."

Yamcha glared at Vegeta. "Hey get off my back. So I"m 2 minutes late whats the big deal."

"The big deal could be another threat! Next time be on time and don't take your sweet ass time getting here!" Vegeta yelled glaring at Yamcha.

Yamcha was about to respond, but Vegeta flared his ki to show he was not playing around. Yamcha stayed quiet and just nodded.

"Okay now what is this meeting about?" Piccolo said getting strait to the point.

Vegeta turned his attention to the others."The dragonballs are all gathered from when Gohan was sick right?"

Piccolo nodded. "Yes they are safe on the Lookout."

Vegeta nodded. "Good. I want to make a wish."

This got everyones attention.

Vegeta continued on. "I want to wish the saiyan race back to life."

Everyone except Gohan and Kaniah were shocked."

Krillin shook his head. "I think thats a terrible idea."

Tien nodded. "Yeah why would we wish killers and murderers back to life."

"We're suppose to protect the earth. If we bring them back then we'll be doing the opposite." Yamcha stated.

Vegeta growled. "I WILL NOT SIT HERE AND ALLOW YOU TO INSULT MY RACE! You know nothing about the saiyans and yet you judge them all as murderers and killers. I will not allow my race to suffer anymore in Hfil."

"Well if they're in Hfil they couldn't have been all good. Besides I don't want a bunch of saiyans near my child." 18 said while krillin nodded.

"Yeah who wants more Vegeta's walking around here." Yamcha said.

"I must agree that it is a bad idea." Mirai said.

"Yeah i'm not agreeing to something like that!" Tien added with Chioutzu nodding.

Vegeta was about to yell again, but Gohan beat him too it."WE'RE NOT ASKING YOUR PERMISSION FOR THIS NOW EVERYONE SHUT THE HELL UP!" Everyone looked at Gohan surpised from his outburst. Gohans eyes were flickering to teal and his hair was flickering gold.

He took a few deep breaths to calm himself down. "I'm ashamed of you guys right now. First off I'll start with Tien. You said why would we wish back a bunch of killers and murderers. Well from the stories I heard, you use to be one yourself. You weren't always good. You crippled people and beat the hell out of them for fun. You even tried to kill my father at one point. If we can all forgive you for all the dirty deeds you caused in the past then we can forgive the saiyans. Eighteen you said you don't want any saiyans around your daughter. Well you have Trunks, Goten, Mirai,Vegeta, Kaniah, and I around your daughter. Do you also want us to be away from her and you too? What if I didn't want Goten near you because you are an android? Its not fair for any of you to base what you feel from the handful of saiyans you faced. You are talking about the saiyan race as if they are garbage that should be thrown away. Do you realize that I'm a saiyan. Kaniah, and Vegeta are full blooded saiyans while Mirai, Trunks, and Goten are half saiyans.

Krillin put a hand on Gohans shoulder. "Gohan you, Goten, Trunks, Mirai, Kaniah, and Vegeta are good, but you have to understand where we are coming from. Put yourself in our shoes."

Gohan shrugged his hand off. "NO you put yourselves in our shoes! How would you feel if all the humans execpt for a few were all dead. Dead because a tyrant was scared of what they could become. They were forced to join Frieza and once he didn't want them he disposed of them. They didn't even get a chance. There were children that died on the planet. They were innocent. The saiyans still can't rest in peace though. They have to hide in fear of the stronger warriors in Hfil like, Cell, Frieza, Cooler, King Cold, Glacier, Broly, and Bojack. Thats no way to live in life or the after life."

"How do you know this Gohan?" Mirai asked.

"Gohan traveled to Hfil with his grandfather. He learned how the saiyans live. He brought Kaniah and myself with him last night. I hate seeing my people live this way. The good thing about this is that they have reverted to their old saiyan life style before Frieza came. The old saiyan lifestyle is fighting to get stronger. They don't want to kill. They want to live a full life." Vegeta said.

"As I said before we're not asking your permission. We're just telling you whats going to happen. We want you to be aware of the situation before we did anything. We are going to wish the saiyans back, so you can be on board with it or not. I really don't care. You can bitch and moan all you want about it, but our decision is final. I refuse to let my family in hfil suffer." Gohan said.

"They're in Hfil for a reason aren't they? Its not exactly suppose to be a vacation for them. If you ask me I say they got what they deserve." Yamcha stated only to be punched in the face by Gohan. The force of the punch broke Yamchas jaw and sent him flying through the wall.

"They deserve it? They were killed by Frieza because he was scared of what they could become. They did everything he said in fear of being killed by him and he still killed them in the end. They didn't get to live how they wanted. They had to serve a tyrant. So please tell me how they deserve that. They have been punished enough. You have no right to say that!" Gohan said while trying to control his anger.

Piccolo put his hand on Gohans shoulder. "Gohan calm down. There is no need to fight. I taught you to control your emotions. I can tell you haven't meditated in a while. You've been stressed a little too much since that virus."

Gohan took a few deep breaths. "This is no surpise Piccolo. I'm always stressed. I was stressed when during that one year training with you. I was stressed in the battle with Vegeta and Nappa. I was stressed on Namek and when my mom forced homework on me. I was stressed with the androids and Cell. I was stressed when my parents died and I had to raise Goten. I've been stressed my whole life, but it isn't the stress thats getting to me. Its all of you. Out of all people, I thought we were the ones who help others in their times of need. Its because of us that the saiyans in Hfil are suffering. They were okay until we started sending people like Frieza, Cell and Bojack to Hfil. I know we did what we had to do to protect earth, but we are still to blame."

"Its okay Gohan. I may not be that comfortable with this idea, but if it makes you happy then lets do it." Bulma said.

Gohan smiled. "Thanks Bulma. I know I can always count on you."

"No problem Gohan. You know I think of you as my own son. I know you thought this through. So do you plan to have the saiyans live on earth and protect it?

"As if woman. We will find a suitable planet for them to live on. We already made a pact so they won't start any fights or wars with any planets. They'll stay to themselves." Vegeta said

Mirai looked confused. "Why not just wish the saiyan home planet back father?"

"If we do that then everyone who knew the saiyans were dead would be suspicious if they saw the planet come back. That would draw too much attention to them and if they found out we helped them we could be dragged into it. If we just find a habitable planet then no one would even know the saiyans are there. If people do find out then they would just think that they were saiyans that survived the explosion of our planet."

"I see. So will you send them to their new planet immediatly?" Mirai asked.

Gohan shook his head. "First Vegeta and I want to train most of them. Alot of them have potential to turn super saiyan."

"What happens if they decide to turn on us after you train them. We'll have hundreds of super saiyans against us. I'm not saying that it will happen, but we must think about all possiblities that anything can happen." Piccolo stated.

"If they do that then we will just take them all out. I'm sure that after we train them that some people will try to challenge my father for the title of king. None of them are dumb enough to turn on us though. Kaniah, Gohan, Mirai and myself are more than enough to handle anyone. We also have many allies in the saiyan population, so if they turn on us we will still have many on our side."

"I also want to teach Krillin and Tien the art of kaioken. I don't know why king kai didn't teach you guys when you were on his planet. I also want to teach it to you Piccolo. You should be able to pick it up pretty fast. That is if you want to learn it." Gohan said as Krillin, Tien and Piccolo all nodded their heads.

"Is it possible for me to learn it Gohan?" Zangya asked.

Gohan smiled. "Yeah of course. I'll teach you as well.

"What about me?" Yamcha asked.

Gohan looked confused. "I thought you didn't train anymore. Why would I teach you if you don't train?"

Yamcha frowned. "It will be a useful move to learn. I'm going to need something to help out if there is another threat. I realized that threats will always come to earth and I never been useful for any of them. I died in the battle with the saiyans and I didn't even have to fight them. I was useless with the androids and Cell. I couldn't even fight when Broly or Glacier came. I stopped training because I was useless and felt no need to train if I wasn't any help. Now I have a beautiful girl friend and I'm ready to start a family with her. I want to be able to protect my family, so I need to get stronger. I am willing to start training again and keep up my training if you will help me Gohan."

Gohan smirked. "Thats the fire I've been looking for out of you Yamcha. I never seen you this determined before. I'll train you in the art of Kaioken as well. Vegeta I think it will be better for you to work with the first class soldiers while Kaniah and I work with the Third class soldiers. Mirai you can work with the second class warriors, but I advise you to stay in super saiyan form the whole time you train them."

Mirai looked confused. "What? Why?"

Gohan scratched his head. "Well you don't really look like a saiyan. Saiyans have wild spiky black hair, black eyes, and a tail. You have blue eyes, purple hair and no tail. The other saiyans won't respect you even if you are Vegetas son, but if you stay in supersaiyan form then they will respect you. For some reason half breeds aren't accepted in the saiyan race."

"Did they treat you like an outcast for being half saiyan?" Mirai asked.

"Not exactly. They all seem to like me. They can't tell I'm half saiyan because I look exactly like a full saiyan. It helps that I still have my tail too."

"Well now that everything is settled can we call this meeting off." 18 said in a monotone voice.

"You can all leave now. I will summon the dragon in 1 weeks time. You don't need to be here when we summon the dragon and wish the saiyans back. Bulma I will need you Gohan and your useless father to build some gravity chambers. We will also need some capsule houses for them while they stay on earth." Vegeta said.

"Wait a minute buddy. This is your race we're talking about. Why should I do all the work huh?" Bulma retorted.

"Please Bulma. I promise I'll help you out, but we need you too." Gohan said with a puppy dog face and eyes.

Bulma sighed. "You know I can't say no to that face. Okay I'll help you out with what you need."AW

After that the everyone went their seperate ways. Over the course of a week Bulma, Gohan, Dr. briefs and Mirai built a few Gravity chambers that went up to 500 times earths normal gravity. They also stocked every capsule house with enough food to last a few months for the saiyans. After a week Vegeta along with Gohan, Mirai, Bulma, Piccolo, Kaniah, Zangya, Goten and Trunks were surrounding the dragon balls.

"ARISE SHENRON!" Gohan yelled.

The sky darkened and a bright light the shape of a dragon rose to the sky.

"YOU HAVE SUMMONED ME, SO I SHALL GRANT YOU 2 WISHES THAT ARE WITHIN MY POWER. MAKE YOUR WISHES QUICKLY SO I MAY RETURN TO MY SLUMBER." Shenron yelled out.

Gohan nodded. "Hey guys let me make the first wish. We can use the second wish to wish the saiyans back to life."

Vegeta nodded."I was wondering what we were going to do with the other wish. I thought you had something planned from the beginning."

Gohan looked up at the dragon. "Shenron I want an endless bag of sensu beans, but I want the bag to be normal size. How many of those do you think you can make within your power?"

Shenron was quiet in thought. "I can make as many of those bags as you want me to make.

Gohan smiled. "Excellent. I would like 10 bags please Shenron."

Shenrons eyes glowed red. "YOUR WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED."

10 bags of senzu beans landed in front of Gohan. He picked them up and started analyzing them. "This will make training alot better with endless senzu beans. I wonder why we never wished for this before." He threw two bags to Vegeta, and one to Piccolo. "Make sure Bulma gets that bag Vegeta. I want her to keep one for emergencies."

"MAKE YOUR SECOND WISH NOW!"

"You know I hate when I'm rushed. It would be a real shame if I were to accidentally blast you dragon. I always wondered if you could feel fear or pain. Shall I test that out on you?" Vegeta said with a smirk.

Shenron started sweating nervously. "THAT WOULD NOT BE NECESSARY."

"Good now listen up. Dragon I wish for all the saiyans who died within the last 40 years to be brought back to life and brought to this exact spot except for Broly and his father Paragus." Vegeta stated.

"YOUR WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED. EVERY SAIYAN EXCEPT FOR THE ONE KNOWN AS BROLY AND PARAGUS WILL BE WISHED BACK, BUT IT WILL TAKE ME A FEW MINUTES TO COMPLETE." Shenron said.

"Very well then dragon, but don't keep me waiting long." Vegeta said as he crossed his arms.

Gohan snickered. "Do you have to intimidate Shenron. I never seen him so nervous."

Vegeta smirked."He needs to know his place every now and again. He rushes us to make wishes so his lazy ass can go back to sleep. I don't know what makes him so sleepy, but he doesn't have to be such a grouch."

Kaniah smirked. "Your one to talk."

Vegetas smirk turned into a scowl. "Pipe down girl."

Mirai looked towards Vegeta. "Why did you wish the ones who died within the last 40 years back?"

Vegeta looked at him. Do you want every saiyan that died to be brought back? This planet wouldn't be big enough for that many saiyans."

Just as their conversation ended All of the saiyan were wished back and appeared on capsule corps property.

"YOUR WISHES HAVE BEEN GRANTED. UNTIL NEXT TIME." Shenron said as he disappeared. The dragon balls floated up in the sky and scattered over the world.

Gohan looked at all the saiyan and tried to find his family. Kaniah did the same. Gohan was looking all around until someone tapped his shoulder. He turned around to see Bardock, Raditz, Turles, Cana, Domah, and Zuni.

"Looking for us Gohan?" Bardock said with a smile.

Gohan smiled. "Hey guys. How does it feel to be alive again?"

Cana ran over and crushed Gohan in a hug. "Oh it feels great to be alive again. Thank you so much for reviving us."

"Thats enough mother. You might kill him if you keep this up." Raditz said.

Turles chuckled. "A super saiyan killed by his grandmothers hug. Now that would be something."

Bardock turned around when he felt someone tugging on his tail. "Excuse me mister. Why do you look like me?"

Bardock smiled at Goten and got on one knee so he was on eye level with him. "Well thats because I'm your grandfather. You and kakarot look just like me."

Goten looked confused. "Who is carrot top?"

Bardock chuckled. "Not carrot top Kakarot. He's your father. He also goes by Goku."

Goten looked serious. "But my daddy is right there." He said pointing at Gohan.

"I know kid. I'm sure Gohan told you that the two of you are actually brothers, but If anything he is more like a dad than a brother. Your real father is my son, so that makes you my grandson. You understand?"

Goten nodded. Bardock smiled. "Good now lets go meet the rest of your family." Bardock picked up Goten and carried him to everyone else. "Cana let go of Gohan. You have another grandson over here to meet."

Cana put Gohan down and stared at Goten. "Oh my god he looks just like you Bardock. Whats your name little one?"

Gotens face flustered a little. "My names Goten."

Cana smiled and scooped Goten into a bone crushing hug."Oh my you are so adorable!" Gotens face was turning blue from lack of air.

"Aren't you going to stop him from dying?" Turles asked Gohan.

Gohan shrugged. "He'll be alright. I think Vegeta is about to say a speech. Maybe we should pay attention."

All the saiyans turned towards Vegeta when they saw him flying up above them.

"My fellow saiyans. You have been given another chance at life. As of right now you will stay on earth to be trained. I will train the first class elite saiyans. My son Mirai will train the second class saiyans. He is a halfbreed but he is a super saiyan. He can even go beyond a super saiyan. Although he doesn't have a tail, black hair or eyes you will show him the proper respect. If you don't then he has free will to beat you to a pulp and believe me he will do it. Gohan and his mate Kaniah will train the third class saiyans. Your training hours and housing arrangements have been made already." He held up a capsule to show everyone. "This is called a capsule. If you click the top of it and throw it, your house will appear. Each capsule house can store up to 30 saiyans and there is enough food to last you months. You will train for 2 months on this planet. After the 2 months are up you will all be sent to a new planet where you can start your new lives. The planet will be called New Vegeta. Also the woman down there in the red dress is my mate Bulma. If any of you so much as lay a finger on her or her family I will not hesitate to kill you slowly and agonizingly. You know the rules to not touch any humans, so that is all I have to say on the subject. All of you form groups of at least 25. Once you've done that come to me, so I can give you your capsule house and Training Schedule. That is all I have to say for now, so carry on."

Bardock put a hand on Gohans shoulder. "Well Gohan we would love to talk, but we have to find a group to stay with."

Gohan shook his head. "Did you really think that rule applied to you guys. You, Grandmom Cana, Raditz and Turles are coming with me. I have more than enough room at my house for all of you."

Kaniah walked over with her parents. "Hey Gohan is it okay if my parents come with us?"

Gohan smiled. "You didn't even have to ask. Domah and Zuni are always welcome. First I want to introduce you all to my mentor Piccolo. Turles and Raditz already know him. Piccolo come on over!"

Piccolo walked over from his spot under the tree and stared at all the saiyans. He smirked at Raditz making Raditz scowl.

"Its been a while bug man." Raditz sneered.

Piccolo smirked. "Yeah the last time I saw you I drilled a hole through your stomach."

Raditz glared. "To hell with you green man. If you want a fight then lets go." He said dropping into a stance.

"Please. Don't waste my time. Even if you were a super saiyan you'd have no chance at winning." Piccolo said.

Gohan chuckled. "He's right you know. He's almost as strong as Cells perfect form. I'd watch myself if I were you uncle Raditz. Anyway grandpa Bardock, Grandma Cana, Domah, and Zuni I want you to meet my mentor and first teacher Piccolo. Piccolo this is my Granpa Bardock, My Grandma Cana and Kaniahs parents Domah, and Zuni."

"Its a pleasure to meet you." Piccolo said in a gruff voice.

"Man you're the strongest namek I ever came across." Domah said.

"Yeah you'd make an excellent sparring partner." Bardock agreed.

"Maybe we could spar later." Domah added.

Piccolo smirked. "That would be good. Its always good to switch up sparring partners and fight different style and techniques. It makes you a better fighter."

Gohan smiled. "Well I think its time for all of us to get going. Are you coming with us Piccolo?"

Piccolo shook his head. "No I'm still teaching Dende the ways of being a great guardian. I'll see you later kid." Piccolo took off for the look out.

"Well guys lets go home. Everyone put a hand on my shoulder or back." Everyone connected to Gohan and he instant transmissioned all of them to his house.

Meanwhile all the saiyans were in groups and already had their capsule houses. Bulma had enough land for all the saiyans to pop their houses on. Everyone was already settled in for the night and ready to begin their training tomorrow. Vegeta was walking around making sure all the saiyans had what they needed. Before he could return to his home some one appeared behind him.

"Vegeta I have a bone to pick with you."

Vegeta smirked. "What do you want?"

"You know damn well what I want. I want an answer."

"You want to know why I killed you huh? Is that it Nappa?"

Nappa nodded. Vegeta dropped the smirk. "I admit that I went to far. I should'nt have killed you like that. I felt like Frieza killing off my own henchman, but to be honest I don't feel bad about it. You annoyed the shit out of me and you hardly listened. It was like being with a child. You don't know how badly I wanted to be rid of you. You were to hot headed. You almost got yourself kill because of your arrogance and stupidity. You also ignored me several times. I told you to step down, but you had to attack the bald midget and the brat. It was your fault you got paralyzed by Kakarot. You were dead weight, so I killed you. A saiyan that can't fight would surely go mad."

"You could've put me in the regeneration chamber. I would've been healed." Nappa reasoned.

"I could barely get into my own ship after the battle. You would've died anyway with all the explosions from my fight with Kakarot. The point is you died and I didn't and still don't care. You can keep whining about your death or you can live the life you have now to the fullest potential. Keep training so what happened to you before doesn't happen again. Goodbye Nappa. "

Nappa thought about what Vegeta said. He wanted to attack Vegeta, but he didn't want to die again. Nappa decided to walk away, but decided to say one more thing before he left. "Know this Vegeta. I'll stand down for now, but one day when I grow strong enough I will challenge you. It won't be a fight to the death, but it will be gruesome. I will beat you."

Vegeta chuckled. "Good luck with that Nappa." Vegeta then walked away and into his house. Nappa walked away to his place too.

A/N: End of the Chapter. Next chapter will show the training the saiyans are going through. In later Chapters you'll see Cell recruit more people, and Gohan and Kaniah start going on dates. I'll try to write and post a little faster. I do apoplogize for taking a long time to update. I've been working alot. Its hard to update regularly while working two jobs, but I promise I won't give up on this story.


	18. Chapter 18: Training

Chapter 18:

Today is the first training session for the first class elite soldiers. Vegeta has all of them in one Gravity room, but the Gravity is very large. Its enough space for everyone to move around freely, but not enough for them to spar.

"Okay the first thing I want you all to do is power up to your full power, so I know what to set the Gravity on."

Every saiyan nodded and powered up as far as they could. When they finished Vegeta frowned.

"This is pathetic! You were all dead for at least 30 years. You had 30 years to train and you're all pathetic."

"What do you mean? We're all capable of fighting on par with Frieza." The saiyan known as Daikon said.

Vegeta snorted. "You would be able to fight on par with Frieza first form, but if he were to transform you would all be dead."

"Don't forget we can transform to the great oozaru unlike you." Daikons response was met with a fist to the face. Vegeta followed up with a punch to the stomach and a kick to the face. He picked Daikon up by his collar and blasted him away. Vegeta walked over, picked him up by the neck and continuously punched Daikon in the stomach until he was coughing up blood. Vegeta dropped him on the floor. He then grabbed him by the arm, broke it and threw him to the ground.

"How dare you disrespect your Prince in such a way. I didn't waste my time bringing my race back for them to disrespect me in such a way. You need to learn your place. You may be a first class elite, but my little 6 year old son is stonger than all of you. It is true that I might not be able to transform into an oozaru, but I don't need that silly transformation. Even without transforming into a super saiyan I'm still strong enough to defeat you even if you're transformed into an oozaru. You will do well to watch your mouth in my presence.

Vegeta threw a senzu bean at Daikon. "This will heal your body. The next time you talk to me like that I won't hesitate to kill you."

Daikon ate the senzu bean and his injuries were healed. He got up and got back into formation with the rest of the saiyans.

"Now like I was saying before I was interrupted, you all are weak. This gravity chamber will increase your strength quickly. I know that you are all use to 10 times earth gravity since thats what planet Vegeta normally was. Today we will triple that and train under 30 times normal gravity. When you get use to it I will move the gravity up until we get to at least 250 times gravity. Now lets begin." Vegeta said as he walked over to the computer and turned the dial up to 30 times Gravity.

The saiyans were pushed to their knees, but refused to fall. Half of the saiyans in the room stood up. They tried to throw punches and kicks, but it was difficult for them. The other half finally made it to their feet after a couple of minutes. It strained them to stay on their feet, but they fought threw it and started throwing punches and kicks.

"Okay now that you can move around a little I want you to do ten thousand push ups and ten thousand sit ups. Be lucky that I'm going easy on you. After you finish that warm up I want you to find a sparring partner. When you find a sparring partner you will spar outside. You will be able to spar with each other under intense gravity, but only 8 pairs of fighters can be in here at once during a spar. I will choose who will spar in the gravity room and monitor your progress. There is a second gravity building beside this one, so a total of 16 pair of fighters will be fighing at the same time. I would like to have all of you fighting at once, but right now my son is teaching the second class warriors in the other 2 gravity buildings. We only have 4 gravity buildings available for you, so you have to take what you can get."

"If I may ask, where is the rest of the first class warriors and the king? Also what will the third class saiyans use if we're using the only 4 gravity rooms available?" The saiyan known as Geika asked.

Vegeta smirked. "I was wondering when someone was going to ask that. The class ranking doesn't matter with the females. All females will be taught by Kaniah and Zangya. Zangya may not be a saiyan, but she is way stronger than all of you. I say she can even give Cell a run for his money. As for my father he will be training with me in my personal gravity room. I'm starting him off at 50 times gravity and I will be his sparring partner. To answer your last question I have no clue. Gohan didn't tell me what he was planning on doing with the third class warriors."

"Who cares what the third class saiyans do. They will never catch us in strength let alone become super saiyans." Daikon said.

"Don't underestimate the third class warriors. Kakarot, the son of Bardock, is a third class and its possible that he's just as strong as me. Gohan is the son of a third class warrior and he's much stronger than me. I have no doubt that he can make all the third class warriors super saiyans. Anyway begin with your exercises and do your spars. I'll be back soon." Vegeta said as he left. The saiyans started doing the exercises under 30 times gravity.

Vegeta walked into capsule corps and towards his gravity room. He walked in to see his father doing push ups at 50 times gravity.

"Here you are at 50 times gravity and the elites are only at 30. I guess you're not as pathetic as them." Vegeta said with amusement.

King Vegeta snorted. "I'm the king, so I should be stronger then the rest. If I don't work hard and prove myself then I will get no respect."

"Speaking of respect I just had to beat some into that fool Daikon."

King Vegeta frowned. "I had to teach him a lesson before as well. He tends to let anything come out of his mouth. How did you handle the situation?"

Vegeta smirked. "I beat the shit out of him and broke his arm in front of everyone. I told him the next time he disrespects me then I will kill him without mercy."

King Vegeta gasped. "You broke his arm? How is he going to train?"

"I gave him a senzu bean. Its a magic bean that heals you from any injury as soon as you eat it. I think he got the point to never undermine me."

"Well I'm glad you're adjusting well to being the prince again. Well enough with the talk lets spar."

Vegeta smirked. "Its your funeral."

(With Mirai)

"Okay guys today we're going to be working out in these two Gravity rooms. I will be helping you achieve a level of strength you never thought you could achieve. I will try my hardest to help you reach the power of super saiyan. Now I want all of you to power up to your fullest potential. I need to gage how strong you are, so I know what to set the gravity to."

The saiyans nodded and powered up to their full power.

Trunks nodded. "I understand that planet Vegeta was 10 times earths normal gravity, so today I'll start you at double that. Okay half of you go in this gravity room and half go in the other one. When you get in their I'll set the gravity to 20 times. I want you to do five thousand push ups and five thousand sit ups. After that I want you to shadow spar for an hour. After that find a partner and spar outside for 2 hours. I'll give you all a senzu bean afterwards and then you can repeat the cycle."

"I want you to be my sparring partner pretty boy. I don't care what the prince says. No half breed is going to boss me around until he proves himself to me, so what do you say?" The saiyan known as Makeo stated.

Mirai smirked. "I was warned that the saiyan race wouldn't respect me. Is it because I'm a half-breed? Is it because my hair and eyes aren't black? Is it because I don't have a tail? Whatever the case I don't really care. I might be only half saiyan but I'm damn sure proud of my human half. I'm stronger then you could ever be and if my power doesn't show you otherwise I don't know what will."

Mirai turned super saiyan, but he didn't stop there. He kept pushing until he ascended once more. The saiyans around could sense how strong Mirai was and Makeo started to sweat. Mirai stared at Makeo with a glare that mirrored Vegetas. Everyone could feel the killing intent radiating off of Mirai.

"Come on! I thought you wanted to fight me. Get in your stance." Mirai yelled at Makeo.

Makeo was scared for his life, but his pride wouldn't let him back down. Makeo got into his stance although he was shaking and sweating.

"Are you scared Makeo? I thought you wanted to be my sparring partner. I thought I had to prove myself to you? Don't back down now. ATTACK ME!" Makeo got himself under control and launched himself at Mirai. He tried to punch him with all his force. Mirai didn't move. He just took the hit and every hit that came with it. Makeo backed up and fired his most intense blast at the smoke cleared Mirai stood unmoved and unscathed.

Mirai looked annoyed. "You seriously are wasting my time. Maybe its you who should prove yourself to me and right now your doing an awful job. I didn't feel any of those attacks. They didn't even tickle." Mirai then rushed at Makeo and punched him in the stomach. Makeo spit up blood, vomit, and spit everywhere. He gave Makeo a knee to the face and sent him on the ground with a broken nose. He walked over and picked him up by the collar. He threw Makeo in the sky, phased out of view and back into view behind Makeo. He kicked him in the back towards the ground. Makeo hit the ground head first creating a large crater. Mirai landed and dropped out of super saiyan.

"Does anyone else have a problem with a half-breed like me teaching you?"

The rest of the saiyans shook their head no.

"Good and just for the record I can do that to any of you even in my normal state. I also want you to know that I don't really care to much for the saiyan race. The only full blooded saiyan I've ever been around is my father and Gohans father. I don't really know much about the saiyan race, but I know that most of you hate half-breeds like me. (_'But they seem to love Gohan.' _Mirai thought.)All I ask is for you to bear with me and listen to me for the time being. After our training is complete you stay out of my way and I'll stay out of yours." Mirai then walked over to Makeo and fed him a senzu bean.

"Good job Makeo. You knew you couldn't beat me, but you still charged at me. I know you felt my power level, so you knew how out matched you were. Not alot of people would've done that, but I do advise you to watch how you talk in the future. I might not be so lenient with you next time. Now everyone split into 2 halves and enter one of the gravity buildings. I'll turn the gravity on once everyone is situated."

The saiyans split into 2 groups and went into their respective gravity buildings.

Mirai sighed. "What have I gotten myself into."

(With Kaniah and Zangya)

"Okay ladies my name is Kaniah and this here is my friend Zangya. We will instruct you on your training to help you become as strong as you can possibly be. My training methods have been switched a little. Since the fist class and second class warriors will be hogging the gravity buildings, we'll have to train a different way. We will be using these weighted clothing until the 5th gravity building is completed for us. After you put on the weighted clothing I want you to do ten thousand push ups and sit ups, run to the edge of satan city and back, and then I want you to spar with a partner." Kaniah explained.

"After you spar I want you to shadow spar and practice your katas. Strength is important, but one thing I learned from Gohan is technique. If your dead even with your opponent in battle, then it will come down to skill and technique. After that you should finish off with meditation." Zangya added

The female saiyans nodded and started putting on the weighted clothes.

Zangya looked confused. "Wait none of you have a problem with me helping to instruct you on your training?"

"Not really." Zuni said.

"We aren't as arrogant as the males. We know all of you are quite strong, and the only way to get as strong is to follow your training regiment. We will follow what you say to get stronger and become super saiyans." Cana added.

Zangya smiled. "Well then lets get started!"

(With Gohan)

Gohan was in the same spot where Piccolo trained him. He looked over at all the third class warriors and smiled. "Today we will be training our hearts out. I'm no slacker when it comes to training. We won't be able to use the gravity rooms like the other warriors, but thats not needed. I have weighted clothing to help us train, but that is not all. I've invented something that will push all of you past your physical limitations." Gohan pulled out a belt and showed it to everyone. "This is a gravity belt. This belt will increase the gravity only around the person wearing it. The belt can go up to only 100 times gravity. With the weighted clothing plus the gravity belt you will all get stronger in no time. Now everyone power up to your fullest so I know what I'm working with."

The rest of the saiyans nodded and powered up. Gohan nodded. "Okay I see where you are all are. Each one of you are stronger than captain ginyu was. While you're not as strong as Frieza's first form you guys are not too far off from it. I could sense when the other saiyans powered up. The first class warriors are actually as strong as Frieza's first form while the second class is a little below. In terms of strength you guys are lower than the second class and first class warriors, but thats going to change. As of right now I am going to put you through hell. My training will be brutal. First of all you are all going to start off with 100 pounds of weighted clothing. I will keep increasing the weight gradually. I also want to start you on 30 times gravity. I know you guys can handle it. After that I want you all to do 15 thousand push ups and sit ups. I want you to run 500 miles from here and then run back. After that you can spar with each other. After you spar I would like you to practice your technique and style. Then you will all swim for 500 miles and shadow spar afterwards. I'll give all of you a senzu bean after that and we'll start over from the beginning. So any questions so far?

Raditz raised his hand. "What if some people can't keep up?"

Gohan smirked. "If you can't keep up then you get shot with a ki blast to help you move faster."

Domah sweat dropped. "Man he really is a slave driver."

Turles nodded. "I look forward to the challenge though."

Bardock grabbed a gravity belt. "Well lets get started."

The saiyans cheered and got their belts, and weighted clothing. They started their hellish training with determination to become a super saiyan. Gohan walked over to Bardock.

"Hey you're going to have to double up since you're stronger than any saiyan here. You will have double the weight in clothing and instead of 30 times gravity, you will start at 50."

Bardock gasped. "I won't be able to move!"

Gohan chuckled. "Don't sweat it. You'll get use to it. Trust me on this, you'll hate it in the beginning, but the end result will leave you satisfied."

Bardock nodded. "Very well then grandson."

Bardock did as told and started training with the rest of the saiyans.

Gohan smiled watching his fellow saiyans train their hearts out.

(End of the day)

Training was done for everyone. The saiyans were all in their respective homes. The first class warriors were tired from their first day along with the second class and the female saiyans. The third class saiyans looked ready to kick the bucket. Gohan ran them throught the wringer with their training. Right now Gohan was at home relaxing on the sofa.

"Man today was rough." Gohan said with a sigh.

Turles glared at him. "You had it rough? You're a damn slave driver kid."

Gohan snorted. "Oh get over it. You want to be a super saiyan don't you?"

"Yeah, but I want to be alive when that happens. This training is going to kill me."

"Oh lighten up. You don't see Raditz, Domah, or Bardock complaining."

Raditz looked up. "I'm too tired to complain. I never been through training like that."

"Neither have I." Bardock added. "But I must say that this training will definitely be worth it."

Zuni walked in. "I heard from Domah that Gohan is more of a slave driver than Kaniah. Thats kind of hard to believe."

"Actually she learned it from Gohan. Both of us had to go through his training. He is brutal, but he went easier on us then he did with you guys." Zangya said as she walked in. "I came in here to tell you guys that dinner is ready." Zangya turned around to walk back in the kitchen only to see all the saiyans in the house sitting their.

Goten looked at everyone. "Why does everyone look so beat?"

Cana smiled. "We were training really hard today Goten. What did you do today?"

Goten smiled and puffed out his chest. "I was training with Trunks and Mr. Piccolo. Mr. Piccolo is really tough when training."

Gohan laughed. "Yeah I remember when he trained me. He even broke my arm during a spar, although he tried his best to fix it afterwards. He truly felt bad for that, but he mellowed out alot over the years."

Goten nodded. "He wasn't too rough on us, but he didn't pull any punches either."

Gohan ruffled Gotens hair. "I'm sorry I couldn't train you lately. I haven't been showing you much attention, so how about we go the the amusement park in satan city in a few days. We can all use a day off from training, so how about it?"

Goten nodded furiously. "Can Trunks come too?"

Goan nodded and smiled. "Sure he can buddy. Hey Kaniah how about you come too. The same with you Zangya.

"But what about training?" Turles asked.

"We can afford to have a day of rest. If you just train yourself into the ground without letting your body rest then you won't achieve much. We will take one day of rest per week, so on our day of rest we will go to the amusement park. Turles, Raditz, grandpa, grandma, Domah, and Zuni can all do what you want here. I don't think you'll find the amusement park enjoyable." Gohan said

"One day of rest huh? I think I'll use that day to just sit here and do nothing. I don't think I'll be able to move if the training is going to be like this for the rest of the week." Raditz said.

"The training won't be like this for the rest of the week. It'll get much tougher." Gohan said.

"Well after dinner I think we should all get to bed. We have a long day of training tomorrow." Zuni said.

Everyone nodded and finished eating their mountain of food. Afterwards they all went to bed.

(With Vegeta)

Vegeta was in bed beside Bulma. Bulma put her arm around his torso.

"Well Vegeta I must say that bringing back the saiyans wasn't that bad of an idea. It seems they really did change."

"You should never doubt me woman. I know what I'm doing. This wasn't just for me either. It was also for Gohan. That kid needed some blood family near him."

"What about the Ox king?" Bulma asked.

"He is getting old woman. If he were to die then Gohan would have been depressed. Having more family around makes him feel more at ease and calm. I'm sorry to say, but maybe Kakarot and that banshee woman dying wasn't that bad. I never seen Gohan so happy before and if they were still alive he wouldn't be as strong as he is now. I probabaly wouldn't be either."

"Maybe it was fate. Goku did escape death a few times, so maybe it was just fate that he died. You can't escape fate."

"That maybe true, but you can prolonge it as long as possible. Kakarot should've tried to prolonge it, so he could stay with his son for as long as he could. When he communicated with us after the Cell games he said that there was nothing left for him to teach Gohan. Gohan was an eleven year old kid who mainly just fought life or death battles his whole life. I had to teach the boy alot of things. He wasn't as clueless as Kakarot, but he needed to know a few things." Vegeta sighed. "Why couldn't that idiot just stayed alive."

Bulma shook her head. "I don't know Vegeta, but maybe he'll come back one day. You know he always comes back."

"I know he will woman. I don't know when, but he will come back soon and when he does he will have hell to pay. From Gohan and from myself. He won't have a warm welcome like he thinks he will have."

"How do you know he'll come back soon?" Bulma asked.

"Do you remember Gohans grandfather Bardock? The one that looks just like Kakarot."

Bulma nodded.

"Well he has the ability to see into the future. He told me that Kakarot will return. He doesn't know when, but in his vision he also saw a young Trunks, and Goten. He said they looked no older than ten so within the next 4 to 5 years is when we will see the return of Kakarot."

Bulma had her mouth hanging open. "Did you tell Gohan yet?"

Vegeta shook his head no. "I can't tell him. It will do nothing, but upset and bug him until the time comes. He has mixed feelings about his father and telling him in advance will do no good to him. I suggest that when he finds out you act just as shocked as him. Don't tell him any of this. Do you understand?"

Bulma nodded. "I understand Vegeta. You're right. It will do more harm then good to tell him now. I just want him to be happy right now. God knows he deserves it."

Vegeta rolled over until he was on top of Bulma and smirked. "Don't I deserve happiness right now as well?

Bulma rolled her eyes. "I suppose we both do, but we can't be too loud. I don't want Trunks or Mirai to here us."

Vegeta chuckled. "Don't forget we have soundproof walls. No one will hear a thing."

After about an hour of Vegeta and Bulmas 'private time' Mirai and Trunks had enough of the noises. They went to Gohans house to spend the night. How Vegeta and Bulma were loud enough to break through a sound proof room is still a mystery thats better left unsolved.

A/N: End of the chapter. For taking so long I put 2 chapters up at once and one chapter from my other two stories. Hopefully this makes up for it. Again I apologize for taking so long.


	19. Chapter 19: Saiyans Departure

Chapter 19: Saiyans Departure.

Its been 2 months since the saiyans were revived. They have been training as hard as they could. None of the saiyans have hit the level of super saiyan except for two. Bardock and King Vegeta. Bardock could already transform before the training, but not at will. He also couldn't control himself when he transformed. Gohan taught him to control it through his training. King Vegeta Transformed 1 month into the training.

(FlashBack 1 month ago)

King Vegeta hit the ground hard. The gravity was on 350.

"Is that all you got? You don't deserve to call yourself King. You're a pathetic piece of shit. GET UP RIGHT NOW AND FIGHT ME!" Vegeta yelled to his father.

King Vegeta got up and threw a punch at his son. Vegeta paried the blow and retaliated with a kick to the stomach bringing the king to his knees.

"GET UP! YOU HAVE ROYAL BLOOD INSIDE OF YOU. WE HAVE BEEN AT THIS FOR A MONTH. YOU SHOULD BE ABLE TO TRANSFORM NOW. YOU'RE DEFINTELY STRONG ENOUGH. YOU JUST DON'T WANT IT BAD ENOUGH!"

King vegeta narrowed his eyes."I WANT IT MORE THAN YOU KNOW!"

"THEN PROVE IT TO ME. 'hmm I remember Gohan telling me that you have to have a need to transform. I guess I'll create that need.' " Close your eyes for a second."

King Vegeta nodded and closed his eyes.

"Now think of Frieza. Think of all the evil things he's done. Think of him beating you, and degrading you. Think back on all the lives he took. Think of the day he took me away from you and you could do nothing about it."

King Vegeta started thinking back to his days with Frieza.

(King Vegeta On Frieza's ship)

King Vegeta walked into Friezas room and knelt down before him. "Lord Frieza I have my son here for you. He will make an excellent warrior for you." He said in disgust.

Frieza chuckled. "Oh I have great plans for my new little monkey. He reminds me alot of you Vegeta. I'll be sure to take care of him for you. You may leave now. You're making my floor dirty you filthy monkey."

King Vegeta walked out of the room with a scowl on his face. He was tired of being disrespected by Frieza. He was a king for crying out loud. He was pissed and upset that he had to give up his oldest son to a monster like Frieza.

That memory seemed to trigger something inside of King Vegeta.

"HE TOOK EVERYTHING FROM ME! HE TOOK MY PRIDE, MY DIGNITY, MY LIFE, MY PLANET, AND MY SON! I I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU FRIEZA! AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

King Vegeta's hair was flickering gold and his eyes were turning teal. Vegeta looked on with pride. "Thats it! You're almost there. Keep pushing for that power." '_One more push and he'll change!' _"Frieza's laughing at how pathetic you are. He's disrespecting the saiyan race. He's going to kill them all over again. Only you have the power to stop him. Will you be strong enough to beat him and save the saiyans or will you let them all parish again!"

King Vegeta finished his transformation and looked at his son. He was so lost in his rage that all he saw was Frieza. Vegeta saw the look of rage in his fathers eyes and instantly turned super saiyan. King Vegeta flew forward and aimed a deadly punch at his son. Vegeta dodged it and punched him backwards. "Calm yourself down you idiot! If you fight while enraged like that, your form becomes sloppy."

Vegetas yells fell on deaf ears. King Vegeta flew forward and tried to chop his son in the neck. Vegeta dodged and kicked him in the stomach. He punched him in the face causing him to stagger a bit. King Vegeta recovered though and went on the offensive again. He charged up his Gallic gun and shot it at his son.

"He's going to blow up the gr if he doesn't stop soon. I guess I'll have to put an end to this now." Vegeta said as he powered up to super saiyan 2. He used the multiform technique. One Vegeta stayed and held the blast at bay with his hands. The second Vegeta snuck up behind the king and chopped him in the neck knocking him out, and effectively stopping the blast.

Vegeta smirked. "Welcome to the super saiyan club father. If only the other saiyans could progress this fast. Only a month of training with me and he transformed. Damn I'm good."

(FlashBack Over)

Vegeta trained his father to control his super saiyan form within a month. After King Vegeta learned to transform at will, Vegeta made him stay in his super saiyan form for as long as he could. King Vegeta had a problem with it at first, but after a while it got easier for him. He was getting stronger each day. Right now he was as strong as Vegeta was before he entered the hyperbolic time chamber. Right now both father and son were just finishing up their spar in the gravity room.

"You're training under me is complete now. I have nothing left to teach you." Vegeta said.

King Vegeta's eyes widened. "What do you mean? There are still 2 more levels of super saiyan I have to obtain. Training can't be over."

Vegeta snorted. "You still haven't mastered the first level of super saiyan. I was able to push you into a super saiyan quickly, but the other levels are different. be lucky that you got the first transformation this fast. It took kaniah almost 2 years to reach this would take years for you to reach the second level, and thats if you can reach it. The first level comes to a response of need. The second level is alot more complicated."

King Vegeta narrowed his eyes. "What does the second level take?"

Vegeta's face hardened. "It takes alot of pain, anger and anguish. It also comes from a need to protect what you love."

"What caused you and the boy to ascend again?"

"Gohan had to watch his family and friends get beaten to a pulp by Cell jr's. Do you know what they are?" He watched his father nod his head. "Its sad to say, but even I was no match for the little blue bastards. Gohan watched as we got our asses kick knowing he couldn't help us with the power he had at that moment. Then Cell destroyed an android that Gohan grown quite fond of. He was pissed beyond control. The pain at not being able to help his friends and family became too much. His power came to the surface and the rest is history."

"I see. So what about you?" King Vegeta asked.

Vegeta sighed. "I was fighting Glacier and I was kicking his ass. I had full control over the fight until my idiot son and the 2nd son of Kakarot flew right into the middle of our fight. I told them to leave, but Glacier grabbed them before they could. He told me to power down from my super saiyan form and turn my back. I knew he would blast me the second I did it, but I didn't really have a choice.

King Vegeta looked shocked. "That coward! Just like his father. I wish I could show them just how much stronger I got! I'd wipe that arrogant smirk off his ugly face!"

Vegeta coughed. "Ahem. Can I finish my story or do you want to rant some more.

"I'm sorry. Continue with your story son."

"As I was saying, Glacier blasted me as soon as I turned around. He then powered up his super nova death ball. He sent it at the planet intending to blow everything up. I mustered up enough strength to burst back into super saiyan, and sent my final flash at his blast. His blast started over powering mine. I started thinking of what would happen if I were to fail. If I failed I knew everyone I care for would die. My power shot up a little after that but it wasn't enough. It was what Glacier said next that caused me to ascend again."

"What did he say?" King Vegeta asked curiously.

"He said after he killed me he was going to take my son and Gohan's little brother as his personal slaves. It reminded me of my days with Frieza and I never want anyone especially my son and godson to go through that hell. It pissed me off. I pictured my son and godson in my place when Frieza beat, tortured, or degraded me. It was enough to push me over the edge and ascend."

King Vegeta smiled. "You really have changed son, but you changed for the better. So whats your plans to make the rest of the first class saiyans to transform?"

"I can't help them anymore. It would take at least a year of intense training to push the rest of them up to super saiyan. Maybe even 2 years."

King Vegeta's eyes widened. "But you pushed mine in one month? Why would it take so long with the others?

"I don't know how to trigger their emotions to make them transform. Now that their is 2 super saiyans amongst you, you both can help the others transform. Both you and Bardock will have to help the rest transform on their own. None of you need our help anymore as long as you keep up the training. You should make sure you stay at top form and train harder than anyone. You never know if someone will fight you for your title as king."

"I'm stronger than the rest of the saiyans that will live on New Vegeta. The only one who can go super saiyan right now other than me is Bardock and I know I can beat him."

Vegeta punched his father across the face sending him to the floor. "You're letting your arrogance blind you fool! Bardock is plenty stronger than you! You're already on bad terms with some saiyans after the whole Frieza thing so I would watch my back if I were you. There will always be someone to challenge your power so you have to stay at your best."

King Vegeta got up with a scowl on his face.

Vegeta looked at him and snorted. "Get mad all you want. Its not like you could hurt me. Compared to me you're just another weakling. I advise you find one of your subordinates to take your anger out on unless you want me to kick your ass again." With that Vegeta walked out leaving his fuming father to his training.

A few minutes later the door swung open and the gravity shut off. King Vegeta looked at the door and saw Goten walk in.

"You're the grandson of Bardock. What do you want?"

Goten looked around the room. "I'm looking for my friend Trunks. we're playing a game. I have to find him by sensing his ki. I'm not that good at it yet and uncle Vegeta says this will help me."

King Vegeta nodded. "Well then come in here boy and I'll help you. I know a little trick to help you learn it better."

Goten smiled and ran inside.

(With Gohan and his family)

During the 2 months of training Gohan pushed each saiyan past their limit everyday. Everyone was getting exceptionally stronger but so far none of them could transform into super saiyan. In his spare time he taught the Z fighters that wanted to learn the kaioken technique. Piccolo, Krillin, Tien and Yamcha all picked up the technique pretty quickly. Krillin, Tien and Yamcha went in to the time chamber for a year. They mastered the Kaioken within that year. Tien could take his kaioken up to 15 times. Krillin could take his up to 13 and Yamcha could take his up to 8. (Yamcha hasn't trained at all since the Cell games, so his body wasn't ready to handle any more at the time. Krillin didn't train as hard as he use to, but 18 made him train to maintain his level of power. Tien has nothing better to do and just trains all the time, so its only natural for him to be able to handle the strain of kaioken times 15.) Piccolo at the time could use the Kaioken up to 5. His Body could already take the strain since he trains all the time. His mental training also helped him with the kaioken. He didn't want to use his last year in the time chamber yet, so he decided to train on his own or with Gohan. Gohan was proud of both Z fighters and saiyans. He was happy about the progress they were making. Right now was their day of rest, so Gohan was relaxing in the living room with Turles, Raditz, and Bardock.

"So how much longer of this torture you call training do we have to do before we can attempt going super saiyan?" Raditz asked his nephew.

Gohan sighed. "Well it could take years. It took Kaniah two years to transform."

Turles eyes widened. "YEARS? But King Vegeta transformed last month! With the training you put all of us through we should be able to transform like him."

"Yeah, but its not just strength that allows you to transform. Right now I'm making sure your bodies are strong enough to handle the power of super saiyan. I had all of you meditate at least twice a week to make sure your minds will be ready for the transformation. You can lose your self after transforming like grandpa Bardock did. He couldn't control his transfomration at all and was afraid he would kill someone if he transformed by accident."

Bardock nodded. "He's right. This isn't something you want to rush into. You want to have as much control as possible when you first transform."

Raditz and Turles looked a little disappointed. Gohan frowned. "Come on guys don't be upset. You'll reach it eventually."

That didn't seem to get the reaction that Gohan wanted. Gohan sighed. "Okay I know a shortcut to be able to help you."

Raditz and Turles looked up. "A shortcut?" They asked at the same time.

Gohan nodded. "Yeah there is a place that you can get a years worth of training in one day."

"You would've taken us their earlier if it were that simple, so whats the catch?" Raditz asked.

Gohan smirked. "Only a few people can enter at a time and you can only spend a maximum of 48 hours. Any longer and you'll be trapped their forever. I wanted to wait until some of you became super saiyans, so you could train your forms in their for a year. If you guys want to go in their and try to turn super saiyans on you're own then you're welcome to do so."

Raditz and Turles looked at each other and nodded. "Well you seem to know what you're doing so we'll trust you. If you want us to wait we'll wait." Turles said.

"Gohan can you hear me? I think I might have a solution to your problem." A voice said filling everyones head.

Gohan smiled. "I hear you loud and clear Dende. Hows it going on the lookout?"

"Its going great! Mr. Popo says I've become a great guardian, but anyway I have a solution to your problem."

"Well then spit it out Dende."

"Oh right. Well their is a planet that you can take the saiyans to train on. One year their is equal to a three months here. The one year there feels like a year here, but only three months will pass here.

Raditz and Turles both grinned.

Bardock smiled as well. "That sounds like a plan to me. What about you grandson?"

Gohan smiled. "Thanks Dende I'll get the coordinates from you soon."

"No problem Gohan. I'll see you when you get here." And with that Dende left everyones mind.

"You guys should get your things ready for your trip." Gohan stated.

Turles cocked his head to the side in confusion. You say it like you're not going with us."

Gohan smiled sadly. "Sorry, but I can't go. You guys will have to do this without me."

The three males looked shocked, but Turles was the one to break the silence.

"What do you mean you're not going with us? We need you to train us and lead us to the realm of super saiyan.

"I'm sorry guys, but I can't. I already missed the first 2 weeks of school. I have to go back sooner or later. I also can't leave Goten for a year and I don't want him to spend a year training on a different planet. I think its my time to call it quits with our training. I already trained you enough to reach super saiyan. All you really need to do now is find the right trigger to transform."

Raditz walked up to Gohan and place a hand on his shoulder. "Are you sure you can't reconsider nephew?"

"I wish I could." Gohan said

Bardock chuckled. "Its okay Gohan. We'll be just fine on our own. We understand that you have alot to do and its just too much to ask you to be away from you're planet for so long. Even though it will be three months here it'll be a year for you if you left."

"Don't worry. You guys are more than ready for super saiyan. Grandpa Bardock you can go tell the other saiyans and King Vegeta about the news. I'll go find Kaniah, grandma Cana, and Zuni.

Bardock nodded. "I'll tell the king. Raditz and Turles will go tell the rest of the saiyans."

Gohan nodded and disappeared. He modified the instant transmission and made it better over the years. He didn't have to put two fingers to his head anymore. He didn't even have to sense a power level to get to where he needs to go. He just had to think of the place he wants to go, concentrate and then poof he's there. If he wants to find someone he just senses them and dissapears to where they are.

(Hot Springs in the forest)

Kanaih, Zangya, Zuni and Cana are relaxing in the hot springs near the son home.

"Man this is relaxing." Cana said as she slid deeper into the water.

"Yeah you two girls must use this all the time. I know I would." Zuni added.

Kaniah nodded. "Yeah its great when you want to unwind and relax after training.

"How did you come across this spot anyway?" Cana asked.

"We didn't. Gohan was the one who showed it to us. He said he use to relax here after training with his father sometimes." Zangya said.

"So does Gohan ever talk about his parents at all?" Zuni asked.

Kaniah shook her head. "Not really. Its a topic we don't like to bring up. I asked him about his mom once and his whole demeanor changed. He stiffened and he had the most serious expression on his face. He ignored me and flew off faster than I could track. He came back later that night all beat up and covered in bruises and cuts. He apologized for just leaving like that, but he said his mother is too sensitive of a subject to talk about. Zangya and I never brought it up again after that."

"I wonder how Gohan was before his parents died." Cana said.

"He was an innocent little kid that got caught up in too many life or death battles. He was always a happy go lucky child who loved his parents to death. He was sweet, well mannered, and always had a smile on his face. He loved to learn new things and loved having fun. All he wanted was a normal childhood, but he never got that. I feel sorry for him actually." Bulma said as she walked into everyones view. She then discarded her clothing and got into the hot spring.

"Hi girls. I didn't mean to interrupt anything." Bulma said.

"You're fine Bulma, but what are you doing here." Zuni asked.

Bulma smiled." Zangya invited me. I'm glad she did too because this is so relaxing. "

"I'll agree with that Bulma. So how about you tell us more about Gohan before his change. I would really love to hear them." Cana said.

Bulma smiled. "Sure thing. Gohan was the most innocent kid you could've ever met. He didn't even know martial arts, but all of that changed when Raditz came to earth. He kidnapped Gohan. Goku had to sacrifice himself in order to take out Raditz, but that wasn't what changed Gohan. The next battle was with Vegeta and Nappa. Nappa blew up an entire city and killed four of our friends. Gohan would've been dead if Piccolo didn't jump in front of the blast headed for him."

Cana looked intriuged. "He never told us that part."

"Yeah I think it still brings up bad memories whenever he talks about it. Anyway Goku was wished back to life and showed up just in time to save Gohan and Krillin."

"Whose Krillin?" Zuni asked.

"He's a friend of ours. To make a long battle short. Goku beat Nappa and Vegeta with the help of Gohan and Krillin. After that battle, Krillin Gohan and I went to planet Namek to use their dragonballs to wish our friends back."

"Why didn't you just use the ones here?" Cana asked.

"Well at the time Piccolo was connected to the person who created the dragon balls. You see there was a Namekian that wanted to be the guardian of this planet, but in order to do so he had to vanish all evil from his body. He split himself into two different entities. Piccolo and Kami. Kami was pure, and the good version. Piccolo was the evil version. The Piccolo you met was actually the son of the first Piccolo. He's not evil anymore. Gohan seemed to change him. If it wasn't for him I don't think Piccolo would even be on our side. Anyway Kami created the dragonballs and if the creator dies the dragonballs disappear. Since Piccolo is a part of kami, if one dies then they both die. Does that make sense?" Bulma asked.

"That makes perfect sense." Zuni said.

"Okay Its hard to say what happened next because after we reached the planet, Krillin and Gohan left me in a cave while they dealt with everything. I don't know what they encountered.

Just then Gohan appeared by his instant transmission. "Hey Grandma Cana I need to talk to you about..." Gohan stopped talking when he noticed everyone in the hot spring. His face turned red and he turned around covering his eyes.

"I'm sorry i'm sorry. I didn't know you guys were here just meet me back at the house when you're finished." Gohan said quickly. He was about to disappear again, but Cana jumped out of the water and grabbed him.

"Gohan you can't leave yet we want you to talk to us about something. Come on join us in the spring." Cana said as she started removing his clothes.

"Grandma Stop! No don't do that! This is wierd! I don't want to go in you're all naked! No Stop!" Gohan screamed in protest.

Cana ignored him and threw him into the hot spring.

Bulma chuckled. "I guess saiyans aren't very modest."

"I guess not." Zangya said with a laugh.

Gohan was red in the face with a pout. He was sitting in the spring with just his boxers on while everyone else was pretty much nude. The water covered up their bodies pretty well though. You couldn't see anything unless you were really trying too.

"Bulma here was telling us about your adventures as a child, but she said she doesn't know much about what happened on Namek. Do you care to fill us in or do you want to sit there and keep pouting." Zuni said playfully.

Gohan glared at her, but she didn't take it seriously because of his still red face.

"Can't we do this at the house or something. I feel uncomfortable." Gohan stated.

"You're acting like you never seen a womans body before." Cana said.

"Not my Grandmoms. Thats just sick. I'll probably have nightmares now." Gohan muttered.

"WHAT WAS THAT GOHAN?" Cana asked dangerously.

Gohan gulped nervously. "Uhh Nothing."

"Good now get on with the story." Cana said in triumph.

Gohan groaned. "Fine. Where should I start. Oh I know. After we arrived on the planet Krillin and I went off to spy on the power level we felt. We find out that it was Frieza and his henchmen. He had some pink fat guy and a bluish green guy with a ponytail."

"Dodoria and Zarbon. They're Frieza's favorite lackeys. Oh what I would give to get my hands on those two."Growled Cana.

"Yeah well the fat one was killing all the Namekians in the village. I wanted to stop him but Krillin was telling me not to engage. He knew they were way more powerful than us, but I couldn't just sit there and wached. I attacked and saved the very last namekian that was in the village. He was no older than I was at the time. I kicked the fat one in the face. Krillin did the same and we took off. We managed to shake him and get back to the cave. Afterwards Krillin and Dende, the Namekian child we saved, left to visit the eldest namek and get a dragonball from him. While he did that I took off to find a dragonball that was outside a destroyed village. Vegeta killed all of them, so I buried them and took the dragonball. When I returned Krillin was back, but his dragonball was stolen by Vegeta. Vegeta thought he had all the dragonballs, but he didn't know that I took the one he had hidden by the village he slaughtered. I left the ball with Bulma and left with Krillin back to the eldest namekians place."

"Why did you go back there? Didn't you already get the ball from him?" Zuni asked.

"Yeah, but he had an amazing gift. He could bring out any latent powers within your body. He did it for krillin and his power level shot up through the roof. Krillin knew I had hidden power in my body, he wanted Guru, the eldest namek, to release it. I got it released, but Vegeta found us. He was going to attack us until he felt five power levels entering the planets atmosphere. The power levels belonged to the Ginyu force. Frieza called them after Vegeta killed his lackeys and took Frieza's dragonballs. We decided to team up since the bigger enemy was the Ginyu force. Krillin and I fought Guldo first. We were winning until he used his psychic powers to trap us. He wouldn've killed us if Vegeta didn't jump in and kill him first. Next was Recoome. Vegeta attacked relentlessly, but it wasn't enough. Recoome was too strong. He beat Vegeta to a pulp and was going to finish him off until Krillin and I jumped in. He took Krillin out with one kick. He just toyed with me afterwards. I kept getting back up after every hit, but that last hit did it." Gohan cringed as he remembered Recoome breaking his neck.

"One kick. One kick was all it took. He broke my neck with one kick and left me to die. The next thing I remember is my dad coming to save the day. We left him on earth because he was too injured to travel after his fight with Vegeta. He came to the planet in six days. He was able to beat Recoome with one hit. He then beat Burter and Jeice. While Burter was unconcious Jeice ran to get Ginyu. My dad didn't kill the Ginyu force though, so Vegeta decided to end them while we weren't paying attention. To be honest I was glad he did it, but my Father was upset about it. Anyway Ginyu switched bodies with my father after realizing he couldn't beat him. Krillin and I had to fight him in my dads body, but he couldn't access his powers, so we easily beat him. While we were fighting Ginyu, Vegeta beat Jeice to a pulp and killed him. He then took out Ginyu in my fathers body, but Ginyu tried his body switching technique again. My dad in Ginyus body jumped in front of the beam and they were instantly switched back into each others bodies. Vegeta then beat Ginyu down. Ginyu tried to switch bodies with him, but my dad threw a frog in the direction of the beam. Ginyu ended up switching bodies with the frog."

"Serves him right." Zuni muttered.

"Theres no honor in taking someones body simply because they're stronger than you." Zangya said.

"So thats who that toad was? I was wondering how he was able to change bodies with me." Bulma said.

"Oh yeah I almost forgot about that. Its a good thing I recgonized what was happening." Gohan said.

"Wait a minute? Ginyu switched bodies with you too?" Kaniah asked.

"Yeah, but I'll explain all that later. Its not that important." Bulma said.

"Yeah I want to hear the rest of this tale." Cana said.

"Oh well Vegeta put my father into a healing tank and he took a little nap himself. We had the dragonballs together, we just needed to know the password. Luckily Dende was flying over to help us out. We moved the dragonballs a little ways away from Vegeta so we wouldn't have to grant his immortality wish. We were able to use the first 2 wishes, but the creator of the dragonballs died before we could use the third wish."

"What were the first 2 wishes?" Zangya asked already knowing the answer. Even though Gohan explained his life story with Kaniah and Zangya they still loved hearing about his adventures. They would act like they never heard them when he retold a certain story or event that happened in his life.

Gohan chuckled. "The first wish was to bring Piccolo back to life."

"Oh I think I get it. When Piccolo is wished back then his counter part is too, which means the earths dragon balls are revived as well." Zuni said.

Gohan blinked a couple times, then smiled in amusement. "Thats Exactly right. If only Kaniah had your brains. Ahhh" Gohan yelped as Kaniah threw a ki blast at his face.

"I guess I deserved that." Gohan said as Kaniah smirked in triumph. "Anyway the second wish was to bring Piccolo to namek to help us fight Frieza. I don't even remember what our third wish was going to be, but it didn't matter. Vegeta found us and was going to force Dende to wish him to become immortal, but before he could the dragon disappeard and the balls turned to stone. We realized that Guru, the eldest namekian and creator of the dragon balls died. A few seconds later Frieza showed up. To make a long story short he transformed and beat the crap out of me and Krillin. We would've both been dead if it wasn't for Dende's healing ability. Vegeta jumped in every now and again when Frieza wasn't paying attention, but even his attacks were useless. After a few minutes Piccolo showed up and he was fighting on par with Frieza. After meeting his match in that form, Frieza decided to transform once again to his third form. He effortlessly beat Piccolo. I tried to help, but i was nothing compared to him. Then just for the hell of it Frieza transformed into his final form. Vegeta had Krillin blast a hole in his stomach nearly killing him so Dende could heal him. He said saiyans grow stronger after they heal from a near death injury."

Cana gasped. "He must of been really desperate to do that. Self mutilation just to get stronger is a big taboo in saiyan society. No saiyan even dares to do that. Its something that they could never be forgiven for."

Zuni nodded in agreement. "It must have killed him on the inside to resort to that. Any saiyan would've done the same though if they were up against Frieza so I don't blame him."

"Huh? I didn't know that was a big deal in saiyan society. I guess thats why he's never done it since then."

"Yes you can be immediatly exiled if you were caught doing that. Did it make a difference in Vegetas power?" Cana said

Gohan nodded. "Yeah it made a big difference. He was strong, but he wasn't strong enough to even fight on par with Frieza. Frieza humilated Vegeta by beating him mercilessly. He was about to kill him until my dad showed up. He still killed Vegeta in cold blood anyway. Vegeta actually spilled his soul before he died. He asked my father to beat Frieza for the rest of the saiyan race. He said how Frieza took him from his father and killed every saiyan and the planet. He begged my father to kill him and not let Frieza do to anyone else that he done to him. He said that Frieza made him into what he was. Then just like that he died with tears rolling down his face. Its something I will never forget. That memory has been burned in my mind for all these years."

Everyone was speechless. Not even Zangya, or Kaniah heard this before.

"Anyway my dad fought Frieza. They were even at first, but then Frieza stopped holding back and used 50% of his full power and started mopping the floor with my father. My father then resorted to his last attack. The spirit bomb. The spirit bomb is pure energy that is collected from the planet and all living things on the planet. My father took it a step further this time and used energy from the surrounding planets as well. It took a while and a lot of distractions to Frieza for the spirit bomb to finish and he threw it at Frieza. We were all talking about finally going home after thinking Frieza was dead but out of no where he returned. His first action was to kill my father, but Piccolo jumped in the way and took the blast to the chest. He then killed Krillin making him explode into many pieces. My dad was so enraged at the death of krillin that he turned into a super saiyan. My dad made me leave after that, so I don't know how the fight went. All I know is that at the end my dad won, but he wanted to give Frieza a second chance. The idiot actually thought Frieza could change. Any way Frieza knew he couldn't win so he blasted the planets core trying to destroy it. He didn't destroy it immediatly, but the planet would explode after a few minutes. The dragonballs were gathered here on earth and they wished everyone Frieza and his minions killed back to life. The Namekians came back along with the namekians dragonballs. They then used the namekian dragonballs to wish everyone, but Frieza and my dad to planet earth. And thats the story!" Gohan said with a sigh.

"That was a long story but, it was really interesting." Zuni said. "Do you have anymore?"

Gohan sighed. "Yeah, but they're all just as equally long. I don't want to go into anymore storys."

Cana nodded. "Thats fine. Well lets get back to the house. I could really use something to eat right now." Cana along with Zuni and Kaniah stood up and walked out of the spring to their clothes.

Gohans eyes went wide and his face was red. He covered his eyes. "YOU GUYS CAN'T JUST WALK AROUND NAKED LIKE THAT. AT LEAST GIVE ME A WARNING!"

The female saiyans shrugged not knowing what the big deal was while Zangya and Bulma giggled.

"Gohan keep your eyes closed. Zangya and I are getting out as well." Bulma said.

Gohan nodded and waited for them to finish. When they were he got out and put the rest of his clothes on. "Okay lets head back to the house. I have something I want to discuss with you all. Gohan then jumped up in the air and started flying back to his house with everyone following behind. Kaniah had to carry Bulma since she couldn't fly.

When they arrived at the house Gohan led them to the living room.

"Okay I have something to tell you guys. To further your training to super saiyan all the saiyans will leave for a different planet. The planet will be a better training ground for you. One year on the planet will feel like a year here on earth, but only 3 earth months will have passed."

Cana nodded. "Okay thats great news! When do we leave."

"Well you can leave as soon as possible. Once I get the coordinates i'm sure I can transport everyone there safely." Gohan said.

"Thats great. C'mon Gohan lets go get packed." Kaniah said.

Gohans frowned. "Sorry Kaniah, but I'm not going. I don't want to leave Goten for that long and I won't feel comfortable taking him with me. I also want to go back to school believe it or not."

Kaniah frowned. "Well if you're staying then I'm staying."

Gohan put his hand on her shoulder. "Kaniah I don't want you to stay just because I'm staying. You've been with me and away from your parents for four years. I don't mind if you go with them for a year."

"Thats easy for you to say. You'll only miss me for three months. I'll miss you for a year." Kaniah responded.

"Its fine Kaniah. I'll miss you, but it isn't forever. Don't worry nothing is going to happen while your gone."

"I don't want any other girls looking at you when you go back to school." Kaniah said.

Gohan chuckled. He leaned forward and gave her a quick peck on the lips. "You don't have to worry about that. They can look all they want, but you know I only have eyes for you."

"You better if you know whats good for you!" Kaniah stated with a smirk. She then sighed deeply. "Okay Gohan i'm going, but if I even think that you're looking at any other girls i'm coming back early to kick your ass."

Gohan laughed. "Okay Kaniah. Whatever you say. Come on I'll help you get packed.

(A Few Days Later)

Bardock told the King and prince about the news and both seemed satisfied with this. Vegeta said he was staying on earth with his family. Gohan got the coordinates from Dende. He had everything packed in their capsules including the Gravity buildings, space ships, and capsule homes. He put the coordinates in the space ship for the new planet that the saiyans will live on after they finish training. He also put the coordinates for earth just in case any of them want to come back to visit. He gave Kaniah her own ship, so she could come back whenever she was ready. Gohan was ready to teleport them away.

Bardock put his hand on Gohans shoulder. "Its been fun grandson, but I guess its time we take our leave."

Raditz nodded in agreement. "It won't be the same without you thats for sure."

Turles picked up Goten. "I'm sure gonna miss you mini me."

Goten giggled." I'll miss you all too."

Cana grabbed Goten from Turles and grabbed Gohan in a bone crushing hug. "We'll be sure to visit you two!"

"We won't have anyone to visit if you keep crushing them like that." Zuni said as she and Domah walked over. "We're definitely gonna miss you kid. Thank you for taking care of our daughter. We'll make sure no hormone driven teen males get close to Kaniah. Trust me on this one. Domah will fight anyone that even thinks about getting close with her."

Gohan smiled at his savior from his grandmom. "That means alot Zuni. I'll sure miss you and Domah. Its been fun."

Zuni reached out and hugged him. "It sure has. Thanks for everything."

Domah shook his hand after Zuni let go of him. "I'm glad my daughter chose a strong warrior like you Gohan. She couldn't have chosen any better if she tried."

"I'm sure I could've. I just settled for what I could get." Kaniah said as she walked over.

Gohan smirked as he he leaned in to whisper in her ear. "It sure didn't sound like you just settled for what you could get last night."

Kaniah smirked as well, but instead of a whisper she spoke out loud. "I'm sure my father doesn't want to hear how you..." She didn't get to finish as Gohan leaned in and kissed her full on the lips. They were kissing for a few minutes until they heard coughs from their families. They both had blushes on their faces.

"I wish that was all it took to shut you up." Bardock muttered to Cana who blasted him for that comment.

As Gohan was conversating with his family, king Vegeta turned to his son. "Well son I guess this is where we part ways. I won't be able to visit. The King can't just leave his planet."

Vegeta snorted. "Who said I wanted you to visit?"

King Vegeta smirked. "I'll miss you too son. Take care." He then turned to Bulma. "You may not be a saiyan, but I can't think of anyone else worthy enough to be with him. Your the only one besides his mother that can beat him in an argument."

Bulma smiled while vegeta scowled and turned his head to the side. "Thanks alot. I hope you and the rest of your race prosper on your new planet. And good luck with your training." Bulma said with a slight bow."

King Vegeta nodded. "Thank you for your hospitality." He then looked at his two grandsons and nodded. "I bid you all farewell." He turned and walked over to Gohan and the rest of the saiyans.

"Everybody hold on because here we go!" Gohan yelled as he teleported.

They all landed on the planet where they would be training. "Man I can't believe that actually worked." Gohan said in relief.

Bardock looked at him in shock. "You mean you had no way of knowing if it would work or not?"

Gohan scratched the back of his head. "Not really. I never traveled to a plantet like this with just the coordinates. It was a long shot, but it worked."

"YOU CAN'T JUST USE US AS SOME TEST TO TRAIN YOUR TELEPORTATION ABILITY! WE ALL COULD'VE DIED IF YOU SCREWED UP!" King Vegeta screamed.

Gohan sweatdropped as he saw all the angry saiyans glaring at him. "Well I guess I ought to get back bye!" and just like that Gohan disappeared.

King Vegeta sighed. "Okay letes get this training started. Bardock and I will help as many of you as we can to the realm of super saiyan. Once we reach that goal we will reclaim our right as the stongest race in the universe!

(With Gohan)

He teleported back to capsule corps to see Goten barely keeping himself awake in front of the tv. Gohan walked over and picked him up. "Come on buddy lets get home and get you to bed. I'll see you guys later. Oh and Bulma tell Vegeta I'll be here to spar with him tomorrow." Bulma nodded, said her good byes and left for bed. Gohan looked at Zangya. "Are you staying here tonight or do I need to leave the lights on for you."

"I'll stay here for the night." She replied.

Gohan nodded and left.

Mirai sighed. "Zangya I don't think you should live with him anymore."

Zangya looked suprised. "What? Why?"

"Because I feel a little uncomfortable with my girlfriend living with my best friend.

" I understand that, but thats my home too. Its been my home for the past 4 years. I'm not just going to give up the only home i've been in since i arrived to this planet."

"You could live with me. I can buy any house you like and we could start our own family and everthing. We can't do that if you still live with Gohan." Mirai pleaded

Zangya thought about what he said and it made sense. "I knew I would have to leave some time, but right now isn't the right time."

"Why isn't now the right time?"

"Well right now I don't want Gohan to be by himself. I know he has Goten, but for the past four years he's grown use to having both Kaniah and I in the house as well. For the past 2 months he had his actually family with him in the house. I haven't seen him so happy before. Now his family is gone and Kaniah won't be coming back for a few months. If I leave him right now he'll have no one, but Goten in the house. He'll feel lonely and being lonely is not fun."

"He'll be fine. He'll understand the situation. I just don't find it okay that my girlfriend is still living with my best friend. Especially since you two had sex in the past." Mirai said with anger in his tone.

Zanya growled. "I did not tell you that so you could throw it in my face. I told you that before we started dating, but you said it didn't matter to you because it was in the past. So don't try to bring that up. You also knew I lived with Gohan before we started dating, so you can't make me leave MY home just because you're feeling jealous."

"I'M NOT JEALOUS!" Mirai yelled.

"THEN WHAT IS IT? AN INFERIORITY COMPLEX?"

Mirai growled as his power increased. He was close to turning super saiyan.

"ENOUGH!" The woman and I are trying to sleep! Girl you go home now! Future brat you come with me!" Vegeta said as he walked into the room.

Mirai didn't listen. He just stood there glaring at Zangyas leaving form. He was knocked to the ground by Vegetas fist. "Your stupid arguments with your mate is your problem, but when it endangers the woman then its my problem. You almost went super. You need to release that pent up anger you have. I don't know whats causing it, but I have a feeling its related to Gohan."

Mirai snapped his head to Vegeta and glared at him. "It has nothing to do with Gohan." Mirai growled out.

"Who are you trying to convince? Yourself or me. I suggest you not to raise your power at the girl again in front of Gohan or he'll have your head. He's just as protective of her as he is his own mate. Now get to the gravity room so we can get rid of your pent up anger."

Mirai obeyed and followed his father too the Gr. They sparred for a few hours before turning in for bed.

(With Zangya)

Zangya flew home, but she didn't see Gohan at all. 'He must be training.' She thought as she walked to the gravity room that Gohan added in the house. She walked in and saw him working on his technique in 500 times gravity with his weighted clothing on.

'How does he push himself so hard everyday.' She thought as she saw him working through his kata. He went through it flawlessly. He then had a red aura envelop him.

'Why is he working on his Kaioken? Surely being a super saiyan is more powerful.'

Gohan then turned into a super saiyan effortlessly while keeping his kaioken aura. He then turned super saiyan 2. He still had the kaioken aura around him though. He practiced his movements as he continued to use kaioken and super saiyan at the same time. He stopped and let go of both the kaioken and super saiyan. He disappeared from view.

"Huh? Where did he go?" Zangya said quietly to herself.

"I'm behind you." Gohan said making Zangya jump and yelp in surpise. "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you." He said with a sheepish grin.

"Well you did, but I think I can forgive you if you tell me what kind of training you were doing just now?"

"Oh that? I was just trying to maintain the kaioken and super saiyan at the same time. I'm trying to reduce the strain while using them both."

"How's that working for you?"

"Its getting better. I can handle it alot better and easier now. So whats going on? I felt Mirai's power level shoot up. Was he getting ready for a spar with Vegeta?"

Zangya sighed. "Not exactly. We were having an argument."

"He raised his power level because you two were arguing? Was he gonna attack you? Maybe I need to have a talk with him." Gohan said in a serious voice.

"Gohan no! I can handle this myself. Don't forget i'm just as stron if not stronger than Mirai even if his is a super saiyan 2. This is just between Mirai and myself. I don't want you to get into the middle of it."

Gohan let out a deep breath. "Okay. I'll let you handle it, but if he goes overboard i'm stepping in whether you like it or not."

Zangya smiled. She was happy to know that Gohan was still very protective of her. "Don't worry so much. Everything will be fine."

"Okay I'll take your word for it. Anyway I'm going back to school next week. I know It will be three weeks i've missed, but I can do most of that stuff in my sleep. Are you going back to school with me or are you gonna go back to being a full time model?"

Zangya bit her lip. She knew Mirai wouldn't be to happy if she spent more time with Gohan than him. She also wanted to do modeling, but she didn't want to leave Gohan at school by himself either.

Gohan could see some of what she was thinking by the look on her face. "I'll tell you what I told Kaniah. I want you to chose what you want to do because you want to do it. Not because of me or anybody else. If you want to go back to being a full time model then go ahead. I'll be alright at school. I'm sure Limes gonna be there along with Videl, Erasa, and Sharpner."

Zangya felt a lot better with her decision now. "Gohan you always know the right thing to say. I think I'll go back to being a full time model. I actually miss doing that right now."

"Also I know the times coming for when you move out of here and start your own life with your own family. I just want you to know that you are not bound to stay here. I'm sure Mirai is a little uncomfortable with the both of us being here by ourselves. I can't say I blame him. I have a feeling that your argument was about this issue. If i'm right then maybe its best for you to stay at capsule corp for right now. I don't want to cause any issues."

"Gohan you just said you want me to do what I want because I want to do it. Not because you or someone else wants me to do something. I want to stay here at least until Kaniah comes back and no one is going to change my mind."

Gohan smiled. "Okay then. I guess your minds made up.

Zangya smirked. "Your're damn right it is. Now i'm heading off to bed now. Goodnight Gohan."

"Goodnight Zangya." Gohan disappeared back to the Gr and continued his training.

(Deep in Hell)

Cell trained Frieza, Cooler, King Cold, and Glacier how to overcome Babidis mind control with one month. Frieza and his son trained the Ginyu force to withstand and over come the mind control as well. Cooler trained his 3 goons while King cold trained Lord slug.

Cell was looking for more powerful fighters to add to the group. He spotted Bojack and his crew sitting around doing nothing, so he decided to approach them.

"You know you've been down here for a while no one knows much about you. Who are you?

Bojack growled. "Unless you want to be beaten to a pulp I advise you to leave."

Cell grinned. "Beat me to a pulp? You must not know who I am. I am Cell. The strongest warrior down here. No one else even come close to my power."

Bojack smirked. "You were so strong that you were defeated and sent down here. Haha give me a break. I heard about you. You were beaten by an 11 year old kid and you have the nerve to call yourself perfect. You're nothing but a disgrace. Now get out of my presence or my minions will make you."

Bujin, Bido and Kogu stood in front of Cell with glares on their faces.

Cell smirked. "This will be fun."

A/N: Cell is going to kick some ass next chapter. I have an idea of what to do for the next few chapters. I'm off of work for the next few days so I'm definitely going to get alot of writing in.


	20. Chapter 20:Confrontations

(A/N: You'll see many confrontations in this chapter. I hope you enjoy the chapter.)

Chapter 20: Confrontations

Cell looked at Bojacks minions and laughed. I refuse to waste my time with lesser beings such as yourself." He looked at Bojack. "Don't think you're the only one with minions." He opened his tail and out came a Cell junior. " My one minion versus your three minions. Lets see who wins."

Bojack growled. "Kogu attack and don't you dare lose!"

Kogu attacked first and tried to punch the Cell jr in the face. The cell jr ducked under the punch and brought his fist to the stomach of Kogu. Kogu was doubled over and the Cell jr gave him kick to the face sending him upward. The Cell jr laughed at the ease in which he was beating his opponent. Cell smirked while Bojack fumed. The Cell jr disappeared and reappeared above Kogu. He hammered Kogu towards the ground. The Cell jr flew down trailing Kogus falling form. yards from the ground Kogu flipped himself over and his feet hit the ground. He jumped back in the air and drew his sword slicking the Cell jr that was following him in half.

Bojack smirked. "Excellent Kogu! I guess your minion isn't all that tough is he grass hopper?"

Cells smirk never left his face. "I wouldn't put him down just yet. That was only the warm up."

Kogu turned around when he heard laughing. The Cell jr regenerated his body and stood up. He jumped up and down testing his new legs. When he stopped he stared at Kogu who was sweating nervously. He rushed forward faster than Kogu could follow and kicked him in the face. Kogu recovered and flipped himself around. he used his ki to stop his momentum and flew back at the Cell jr with his sword drawn. He swung his sword with precision, but never once did he hit his target. The Cell jr was laughing his ass off toying with his opponent. He finally caught the sword and delivered a blast to Kogus stomach. Kogu flew backwards but before he could recover he was hit with a kamehameha wave from the Cell jr knocking him unconscious.

Cell laughed. "Well thats one down. Care to see the rest of your minions get destroyed?

Bojack growled. "BIDO, BUJIN ATTACK NOW!"

Bujin and Bido rushed at their opponents.

Bido rushed forward throwing flurries of punches and kicks. The Cell jr dodged every attack. While this was happening Bujin snuck up behind the Cell jr. He used his pyschic threads on him keeping him still. Bido hit the Cell jr with every blow. The more the Cell jr struggled the more energy he lost. Bido continued to beat him to a pulp.

Cell was intrigued. _'Hmm. I'll have to learn how he does that. That would really come in handy when I fight Gohan.' _Cell thought to himself.

'Okay you had your fun now end this. I''ve seen all I needed to see of their techniques' Cell said to his Cell jr telepathically.

The Cell Jr grinned and nodded. He powered up enough to break the hold of Bujins threads. He flew forward and gave Bido a knee to the stomach. He disappeared and reappeared behind Bujin. He blasted him to the ground. Bido was trying to stand back up. He shakily stood to his fight only to have Bujin land on him sending them both to the ground. The Cell Jr put his hands in front of his face and made a dimond shape.

"Tri beam Haaaaaaaaa!" The little Cell Jr yelled as the attack hit Bido and Bujin knocking them unconcious.

Cell laughed. "Well my one Jr beat all of three of your fighters. I guess perfection runs in the family."

The Cell Jr made a peace sign with his hand and started laughing along with Cell.

Cell looked over at his Jr and smirked. "Good job out there. You did well. Now I want you to...DODGE!" Cell yelled at the last minute when he saw a blast coming his way. The Cell Jr turned around only to be evaparated completly by a Galactic buster.

Bojack smirked. "He should know to never let your guard down in front of an enemy."

Cell smirked back. "Its been a while since I had a decent fight. Everyone down here is far below my level to put up a fight. I can see that I might have to go at least half of my full power to beat you."

Bojack frowned. "You wont be beating me Cockroach. I've been very stressed and its been a while since I beat the hell out of somebody. Pounding you might just be the thearpy I need right now. Now enough talk!"

"Fine by me." Cell got into his stance and starred Bojack down.

(Meanwhile on Earth)

"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BE-" Gohan destroyed his alarm clock with a ki blast. He slowly got up and got dressed. He did his usual morning routine which consisted of light training, house work, and getting himself and Goten ready for the day. After he got Goten ready he walked downstairs to find Zangya finishing up cooking.

"Goodmorning Zangya. You know you don't have to cook every morning. I was doing it for a while before you and Kaniah started living here."

"Goodmorning to you too Gohan and how many times do I have to tell you I don't mind doing this. It gives me something to do in the morning." Zangya replied. "Wheres Goten? He's usually the first one down here for breakfast."

Gohan lightly Chuckled. "He's a little sluggish this morning. He woke up early to train with me and fell asleep halfway through it."

Just then Goten walked in dragging his feet. "Goodmorning Zangya. Goodmorning daddy."

Zangya giggled. "Hey there sleepy head."

"You look a little tired there buddy." Gohan said as he picked Goten up and placed him in his lap. "You can go upstairs and go back to sleep if you want too. I can eat your breakfast for you."

Goten perked up when he heard that. "Huh? No way! You can't have my breakfast daddy! I'll starve if I don't eat anything. I don't need sleep, but I need food!"

Gohan chuckled. "Spoken like a saiyan. Alright you little monster I won't eat your food...today."

Goten mock glared at Gohan. "You will never eat my food." He jumped off of Gohans lap and got into his chair. "If you did I would tell Kaniah that you made kissy kissy faces with another girl."

Gohan spit out the water he was drinking while Zangya fell to the floor laughing. "You know what? I don't even have a response to that Goten. I'll just never touch your breakfast."

Goten smirked in triumph.

After breakfast Gohan left to go to school. He was a few minutes away from Satan city when he felt a familar ki coming his way. He stopped and waited for the ki to get to him.

"Hey Mirai what brings you out here? I thought you quit your job as a teacher." Gohan asked when Mirai was floating a few feet away from him.

Mirai nodded. "I did quit, but I'm here on my own agenda. I'm here to talk to you about Zangya."

(In Hell)

Bojack charged at Cell and threw a fist at his face. Cell grabbed the fist and tried to knee Bojack in the stomach. Bojack parried the blow with his free hand and jumped backwards. He threw a blast which cell just deflected upwards. Cell disappeared using the instant transmission and kicked Bojack in the back. Bojack fell forward but used his hands to hand spring himself back to his feet. Cell disappeared again, but this time Bojack closed his eyes and stayed as still as possible. When he heard Cell appear behind him he turned around and blocked the punch coming for his face. Cell was so suprised that he didn't see the right jab coming for his face. Cell reeled back with the hit and Bojack continued his advantage. He punched Cell in the stomach slightly doubling him over. He kicked cell in the chest sending him to the ground on his back. Bojack jumped in the air and threw a blast at the grounded Cell creating a huge explosion.

"Hmph! As I thought he was all talk." Bojack said to himself.

"Oh I'm more than just that." Cell said as he floated behind Bojack. "You seriously thought it was that easy. I was merely toying around with you, but now I'm ready to actually break a sweat."

Bojack growled. "I'm tired of your mouth. Show me what you're made of Cockroach!" He flew full force at Cell aiming a fist to his face. Cell blocked it and aimed a punch of his own towards Bojacks face. Bojack tilted his head to the side to avoid the blow. He aimed his knee at Cells stomach but the android blocked it. Bojack started throwing flurries of punches and kicks at Cell hoping to hit him, but Cell dodged every hit. Cell grabbed both of Bojacks fists and gave him a knee to the stomach. While Bojack was trying to recover Cell gave him a elbow to the back of the head sending him down to the ground creating a small crater. Bojack got up enraged. He threw a full powered energy wave a Cell. Cell crossed his arms and took the blow full force.

"Is that all you can do? That blast was pitiful." Cell yelled out, but then was kicked in the back of the head. Cell was spiraling to the ground when Bojack appeared beside Cell. He grabbed on to him and flew down with tremendous speed. Before they got to the ground Bojack let go. Cell hit the ground creating a massive crater. Bojack floated above the crater.

"That blast was just to distract you. Seeing as you're the 'perfect being' You should've saw that coming." Bojack yelled down.

When the smoke disappeared Cell was standing in the middle of the crater with his arms crossed with a smirk on his face. "I've had fun with this little battle, but its time I finish you off!"

Cell flew up faster than Bojack could track and punched him in the gut. He sent him down with a double axe handle. Before Bojack could hit the ground Cell appeared in the spot Bojack would land. He pointed his palm towards the falling form of Bojack and blasted him. Bojack landed on the ground burned and singed. He stood up and stared at Cell.

"You pack quite a punch Cockroach, but its time to get serious. AAAAGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!" Bojack yelled as he powered up to his full potential. His skin turned green and he bulked up a little.

Cell was taken back. 'His power is just as great as mine. Well not just as great but pretty close to it. This will be an interesting battle indeed.' Cell thought as he powered up as well.

(Back on Earth)

"I need to talk to you about Zangya." Mirai said in serious voice."

Gohans expression turned serious. "Okay what about her?"

"I'm not comfortable with her living their with you when its only just the two of you there. I know you guys have a ... history together and I just don't think this is right. I don't see how you could possibly not see a problem in this?"

"Who said I didn't see the problem in this Mirai? I don't know what you want from me. Theres nothing I can do about it. I already had this talk with Zangya and she doesn't want to leave right now. I'm not forcing her to stay this is her own choice. Zangya and I won't do anything we aren't suppose to. Besides I have a girlfriend and she has you as a boyfriend. I wouldn't even dream of cheating on my girlfriend let alone intentionally sleep with one of my best friends girlfriends."

Mirai sighed. "This is just hard for me to deal with."

Gohans face softened up. "I know it is. Just give it time. My home is the only place Zangya ever called home since she's been here. She's nervous and scared to leave because she doesn't know what will happen. Just give her some time she'll come around eventually."

Mirai nodded. "I guess you're right. I didn't even try to see it from her point of view. I guess I should apologize for coming off as hostile towards you."

"Don't even bother. I would've the same way and done the same thing." Gohans smile left his face and he narrowed his eyes at Mirai. "But lets get one thing clear. I know arguments are going to happen in a relationship, but you went to far in your last one. You almost turned super saiyan and you aggression was towards Zangya. If I feel she is threatened in that way I will kick your ass. Friend or no friend, I won't anyone cause harm to Zangya and Kaniah if I can help it. I hope we don't have to have this conversation again." Gohan then flew off and continued his way to school while Mirai glared at Gohans leaving form.

Gohan landed on the ground as soon as he hit the outskirts of Satan City. He started walking to his school when he heard gun shots. "Ugh as soon as I step into the city I hear gunshots. This is just ridiculous. I didn't even bring the watch with me today." Gohan sighed and transformed into a super saiyan. "I guess crime doesn't rest." He blasted off towards the scene.

(In Hell)

The two full powered super villians starred each other down. Neither one wanted to make the first move. Bojack had the most serious look on his face he could muster while Cell had a look of amusement on his face.

"YES! This is what I've been waiting for. A worthy challenge! Today you will know the power of perfection." Cell said with a smirk.

"Perfection my ass. Today you will learn your place Cockroach!" Bojack retorted.

Bojack charged forward and swung his fist at Cell while Cell swung his fist back. Both fist collided and caused earth shattering boom to be heard all around hell. The collision also caused a small crater underneath both warriors. Bojack pulled his fist away and threw a kick at Cells stomach. Cell blocked it with his hand tried to hit Bojack with a right hook. Bojack dodged to the side lifted his knee to Cells chin. Cell recovered quickly and gave Bojack a headbutt. Bojack staggered backwards a little, so Cell pushed his advantage. He punched Bojack in the stomach and back handed him in the face sending him to the ground. Bojack got up quickly and threw a ki blast at Cell. Cell leaned to the side to dodge the blast, but as soon as he did Bojacks knee was buried in his stomach. Cell barely had time to register the fist that was coming to his face. Cell blocked the blow and kicked Bojack away, but as soon as he did he was hit in the back with the same blast he dodged a few seconds ago. Bojack pushed his advantage and flew in fist first to Cells face. Cell was sent down to the ground creating a crater. Bojack started throwing blast after blast down at Cell. After Bojack stopped and the smoke cleared, Cells body was nowhere to be found. Bojack started looking around knowing Cell was not defeated that easily. He turned around only to be punched in the face by Cell. Bojack responded by punching him back in the face. Cell responded by kicking him in the stomach. Bojack responded by kicking him in the face. Cell recovered and elbowed Bojack in the face. Bojack pushed his knee into Cells stomach. Cell kicked Bojack away and created some space between the two.

Cell cupped his hands to the sides and started chanting the famous words. "Kaaaaa Meeeeeee Haaaaaa Meeeeee..."

Bojack outstretched his arms to his sides and made 2 spheres of ki in each hand. He Brought his arms in front of his body and concentrated the energy in his hands. "Galacticccccc..."

"HAAAAAAAAA!

Busterrrrrrrrrr!"

Both beams collided. Both knew that they were at their peak. They knew that whoever won this beam struggle wold win the battle.

(On Earth)

Gohan finished beating all the criminals and was walking back towards school. He made it to the school without anymore delays. He walked into the building and to the office to pick up his schedule. After retrieving his schedule he walked into his home room. He asked the teacher where the empty seats were. He's missed the first three weeks of school so he didn't want to unknowingly take someones seat. He sat at an empty desk and looked around the classroom. He was 15 minutes early to class, so only a few people were in class right now.

'Well I guess I'll have to wait to see if I'll know anyone in this class.' He thought to himself as he put his head on his desk. Sadly he didn't know a single person in his class. His morning classes went by fast. He didn't know anyone in his first couple classes, so nothing interesting happened. It was now lunch time and Gohan just ate his enormous size lunch which took him five minutes to finish. He decided to meditate under a tree for the remainder of lunch.

About 10 minutes later somone was poking his head.

He opened his eyes to see Lime sitting lotus position right in front of him. "Hi Gohan. I didn't think you would come back to school seeing as you didn't show up in the first three weeks.'

"Hey lime. I didn't know if I was going to come back, but I need something to do other than training all the time. Schools not to bad actually. For once I get to do something normal people my age do."

Lime smiled sadly. "It sucks that you never got to have a normal childhood or normal life. To be fighting for your life since the age of four."

Gohan waved it off. "Hey someone had to do it. Its not that big of a deal to me anymore. I'm over it. Fighting to protect this world is in my blood. But on another note, where have you been the past few months? I haven't seen you since the day Kaniah and I became a couple."

"Well after that meeting you guys had about bringing the saiyans back I went home. Kaniah asked me if it was okay for me to go back home for a couple months so her parents could stay with you guys. I had no issue with it so I went home. I knew you guys would want some time with your race, so I told Kaniah to just make a training schedule for everything she wanted me to do. I took the schedule and continued my training. I also kept adding more weight every week. I just went to Bulma everytime I needed more weights. She was happy to help me. I called Videl and Sharpner and told them they should do the same thing. I'm guessing they did."

Gohan was stunned. "Man I had no idea. I appreciate that you gave us some space. Its been a long two months. When I wasn't training the saiyans I was training the Z warriors in Kaioken. Dammit! I forgot to teach Zangya kaioken as well."

"Its okay Gohan calm down. Speaking of Zangya is she and Kaniah here? I haven't seen them yet?"

"Well Zangya wants to go back to being a full time model, and Kaniah left the planet."

Limes eyes widened. What do you mean she left the planet? Is she okay? Why did she leave."

"Calm down Lime. Went sent the saiyan race to another planet to train. She decided to go with them to have some more time with her parents. I can't say I blame her. If my mom was brought back to life I would try to spend as much time as I could with her too."

"What if you're dad was brought back? How would you react?" Lime asked curiously and quietly. (Epic Forshadowing Alert)

Gohans growled. "I would kick his ass for refusing to come back. Then I'd find whoever brought him back and kick their ass!" (Epic Forshadowing Alert)

Lime frowned. "Gohan I don't know all thats happened, or how your father treated you, but you can't hold all that anger towards him. It doesn't help you in the slightest. Maybe it would be best if you just think of the positives about your father instead of the negatives."

Gohan scowled at her. "Thats easy for you to say. You're parents were brought back with the dragonballs after Cell and your father didn't have you fight that very same monster. Lets just get off the topic. Talking about this is doing nothing, but stressing me even more if thats even possible."

Lime nodded knowing she wasn't going to get through to him anyway. "Well while you were busy with your saiyan race, Yamcha has been teaching us how to control and use or ki.

"What? I thought you were going to get Either Kaniah, Zangya or I to teach you. How did Yamcha get in the mix?"

"Well Videl needed a sparring partner that was roughly around her level."

"But your almost twice as strong as her and twice as skilled. Mr Lao was a great martial artist and probably a better teacher."

"Yeah thats true but if you let me finish before you interrupt me you'll understand. Anyway to make it fair I made sure my weights were heavier so I wouldn't have such a big advantage. Yamcha comes into this story because at the time Videl was staying with her mom for the summer. He sensed that I was really strong. After I told him about you and Kaniah teaching and helping Videl, sharpner and I he offered to teach us how to use ki. He said he knew how busy you and the others would be, so he wanted to help you out."

Gohan smiled. "Remind me to thank him next time I see him."

Lime nodded. "Well I picked it up pretty quick. Videl and Sharpener were having a harder time with it though. Sharpner finally brought his energy out about a week ago. Videl still hasn't be able too and its put her in a grouchy mood."

"I bet. Where are they now? And wheres Erasa too." Gohan asked as he looked around.

"Videl is probably helping the police as always." Lime said, but then she made a disgusted face. " Sharpner and Erasa are probably somewhere making out again. They can't seem to keep their hands off of each other. Its annoying and gross."

Gohan smirked. "So they ended up getting together? I might be crazy, but it seems to me that someone might be a little jeal-

Lime pointed her open palm hand out at Gohan. "Finish that sentence and I swear to Kami I'll blast you in the face."

Gohan put his hands up defensivly. "It was just a joke Lime geez."

Just then they heard someone yelling their head off.

"Please tell me thats not who I think it is." Lime said

Gohan looked for the source of the yelling. "Who is it?"

Lime sighed. "A very irritated Videl."

"YOU!" Videl yelled at a random student. She grabbed him by the front collar of his shirt and pulled his head down, so she was eye level to him."SON GOHAN? WHERE IS HE? DID YOU SEE HIM TODAY?"

"The boy shook his head nervously. "DON'T YOU LIE TO ME! SOMEONE HAD TO HAVE SEEN HIM!" The boy was sweating and shaking from fear.

Lime snickered. "Looks like your the cause of her anger today. What did you do to her?"

Gohan looked confused. "I haven't even seen her today. How did she even know I'm here?

"Well only one way to find out." Lime said as she stood up anc cupped her hands around her mouth. "HEY VIDEL GOHANS OVER HERE!"

Gohans eyes widened. " LIME WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Lime had an amused expression on her face. "I'm making this boring day fun. Lighten up Gohan."

"Thats easy for you to say. You don't have to deal with that!" Gohan grumbled as he pointed towards a very pissed off Videl stomping her feet towards Gohan with a scowl on her face.

"WE NEED TO TALK NOW!" Videl said as she grabbed the front of his shirt and dragged him in the school building with lime in tow. (AN: Well he allowed her to drag him.) Videl continued to drag him into an empty class room.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Gohan asked carefully.

"I WANT TO KNOW WHY YOU THINK ITS OKAY TO JUST COME IN AND STOP CRIME ANYTIME YOU FEEL LIKE IT. I WAS ALREADY ANGRY AND POUNDING SOME CRIMINALS WOULDN'T BEEN THE PERFECT RELEASE, BUT NO. MR. GOLDFIGHTER DECIDES TO MAKE HIS APPEARENCE ONCE AGAIN AND STOPS A CRIME."

"So let me get this straight. You're mad at me for saving lives today because you didn't get to beat someone up. Thats kind of selfish if you ask me." Gohan said.

"WELL NO ONE ASKED YOU." Videl asked.

"Hey I have an idea." Lime said making herself heard. "As an apology for his actions, why don't you have Gohan teach you how to access your ki. If anyone can do it its him!"

"WHAT! I CAN'T DO THAT!" Gohan said shocked.

Videl smiled. "Thats a great idea Lime." She then turned her head to Gohan and glared. "You're going to teach me right Gohan?" She said in a dangerously calm voice.

"Well I'm really busy and have alot of stuff to do. Besides I don't know if I have the patience to train someone as stubborn and hardheaded as her." He said pointing to Videl who was only getting angrier by the second.

"YOU ARE GOING TO TRAIN ME AND THATS FINAL." Videl yelled.

Gohan covered up his ears. "Will you stop yelling please."

"I'LL STOP YELLING WHEN YOU AGREE TO TRAIN ME!"

"Okay okay fine i'll train you just shut up!" Gohan said annoyed.

Videl smiled in triumph. "Well I'm glad thats settled. We can set up times and dates to meet up later." Videl said as she walked out.

"What did I get myself into?"

"Hell my alien friend. You got yourself into Hell." Lime replied with a grin.

(Hell)

The beam struggle raged on, but it was clear that Bojack was winning. The blast was inching closer and closer to Cell. Cell smirked and began pushing more power into his beam. He pushed out more and more power. The beam quickly reached Bojack.

"Where did he get all of this power from." Bojack thought to himself as the blast inched closer to him. He tried to push more energy out, but it didn't help. The blast engulfed Bojack. When the smoke was cleared, Bojack was lying on the ground. His green skin turned back to blue and his muscle mass decreased a bit. Cell walked over and put his hand over Bojack and gave him some of his own energy.

Bojack opened his eyes and sat up. "All that energy! You could've beaten me from the start with ease. Why did you hold back on me! I don't understand!

Cell chuckled. "Its simple really. I fought little below your powerlevel to perfect my skill. During the whole match you were a little bit stronger than me, but your skill and technique is pathetic. I merely wanted a challenge is all. If I fought all out then the fight would've lasted ten seconds if that. I need to spar sometimes. I was also testing your skill. You are powerful and you will make a great addition to my team.

"Team? What team?" Bojack asked.

"You see this M on my forehead. Its the mark of the wizard babidi. He uses mind control on people and boost their power. My mind is too trained to be taking over by that bothersome wizard. I'm just using him. He knows a way to free us from this hell. All I have to do is find more strong warriors for his army. I trained the Frost demons to over power his mind control and I can do the same for you and your men. Do you accept my offer."

Bojack thought about what he's been told. He smirked as he looked up at Cell. "I'll be apart of your team. It'll give me the chance for revenge that sent me down here." He gazed upwards. "I'm coming after you Gohan. After I finish with you I'll get the trader Zangya."

Cell whipped his head around when he heard Gohans name. "So Gohan sent you down here too? /Well I shouldn't be surprised. That brat is strong."

"You know him as well? Bojack asked.

Cell nodded. "He's the reason I'm down here. When we get back to earth I'm killing Son Gohan.

Bojack frowned. "Not if I have anything to say about it." Both growled lightly at each other.

"I'll settle this once and for all." Cell said throwing his fist forward.

"I will be victorious this time Cockroach!" Bojack yelled as he too threw his fist forward.

Cell opened his hand while Bojack had his hand closed in a fist.

Cell smirked again."Paper beats rock. Son Gohan is mine."

Bojack frowned. "Fine, but I get Son Goku."

"Fine by me. We can get started with your mind training when the rest of your team wakes up."

(On Earth)

Gohan was on his way to his last class for the day which was gym. He was walking with Lime since they shared the same class.

"Man I can't believe I got suckered into training Videl. Thanks alot Lime. I thought you were on my side, but it seem I was wrong." Gohan said with a pout.

Lime smiled. "Oh I'm on your side. I just like to mix things up a bit."

"Well mix them up in your life not mine."

"Aww whats the fun in that. Are you afraid of little miss Satan?"

"Not at all! I just don't feel like putting up with her."

Lime and Gohan went back and forth with each remarks until they reached the gym. They both went their seperate ways to change. Gohan came out wearing a black gi with a red belt, red boots, a red undershirt and red wristbands. His boots and wristbands weighed a ton each while his shirt weighed two tons. Lime came out wearing the same style gi, but her boots and wristbands weighed 50 pounds and her shirt weighed 100 pounds. When she came out, Gohan was shocked.

"Where did you get that Gi? Its the same as mine? It even has my symbol on their."

Lime smiled. "Kaniah gave it to us. She said since she learned mostly under you that I should wear your colors instead of hers."

Gohan smiled. "Well I was suppose to be your teacher, but that didn't go very far. I just don't have enough time in my life."

"Its fine Gohan maybe you can help train me before the tournament. The school gives whoever is participating in the tournament 1 month off of school."

"I don't think I'll enter the tournament. I have nothing to prove to anyone and I'm the strongest person on this planet. Vegeta can't even keep up with me at my full power and he's a super saiyan 3."

"Well the first place prize is ten million zeni."

"Did you forget I work at Capsule corps. I already have more than enough money to last me a lifetime."

"Well you could put that satan jerk in his place."

Gohan smirked. "As convincing as that sounds. I don't think I want the publicity to be on me after I kick Hercules ass."

"You won't be missing much. The tournament is nothing as it use to be. Its more of a publicity stunt than anything now. Thats why none of us want to enter either. That and no one would be able to challenge us." Krillin said as he walked up to the duo.

"I was going to enter, but if none of you are entering then I don't want to waste my time. I want a challenge." Lime exclaimed.

"We can talk about this later. I have to start class now." Krillin said as he walked to the front of the gym and blew his whistle. "Okay class. Today we will continue on with our martial arts segment. We were going to start our basketball course, but since the tournament is coming in in a few months I thought this was more practical. So lets begin!"

The class was over quickly for Gohan and Lime. After class Gohan decided to go home to get Zangya and Goten so they could spend the day at capsule corps. Lime agreed to go along seeing as she had free time. When they arrived at Capsule corps Goten ran off to find Trunks. Zangya left to find Mirai. Lime, Bulma and Gohan were all in the living room talking when Vegeta walked in.

"I thought I sensed you. Lets go. You have a beat down with your name on it in the gravity room." Vegeta said with a smirk.

Gohan smirked back. "Well if you're ready to go toe to toe with a real saiyan I'm always down."

"Ha! If I didn't know any better I'd think you're a full saiyan. Lets go."

Gohan nodded but before he could get up his phone rang. "Hello? Oh hey Yamcha whats up? Okay sure, but why. HE'S WHAT!" Gohan turned his head to Bulma. "Bulma turned the tv to channel 6."

Bulma listen and when the channel turned they saw Hercule on a podium giving an announcement.

"Mr. Satan! What would you do if the people from the Cell games shows up at this next tournament."

"I'll beat them like the tricksters they are! Their stupid tricks won't work on me. I'm the man who defeated Cell! The stonges in the world!"

"What about the Goldfighter of Satan city? He's proven his strength on numerous occasions."

"He's nothing compared to me. He also used tricks! People can't fly! He won't be able to use those tricks in the tournament, so he'll fail like the loser he is!"

"What about the previous champ Son Goku or his finalist wife Chi Chi? Will they be a threat to your title?"

"No one is a threat to my title. Espcially not a fake world champ who uses tricks and his whore of a wife!"

After that statement Everyone felt a killing intent in the room. They looked over at Gohan and saw him seething with rage.

"Gohan?" Lime said a little timidly. She's never seen him look so murderous.

Gohan disappeared before anyone could say anything else to him.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!" A voice yelled out on the tv. Vegeta, Bulma and Lime looked at the Tv to see Gohan approaching Hercule.

"Oh no! Vegeta quickly go get him before he kills that idiot on live tv!" Bulma pleaded.

"He won't kill him woman. He's in control right now and his conscious won't allow him too." Vegeta confirmed.

"Lets just watch and see what happens." Lime said as they paid attention to the tv.

"HOW DARE YOU CALL MY MOTHER A WHORE!" Gohan screamed.

Hercule glared at Gohan. "I'm calling it as I see it kid. Why else would she marry the fake world champ! Its because he got quite a bit of money from the tournament and thats all she was after."

Gohan punched Hercule in the stomach dropping him to his hands and knees. Security ran on stage and tried to subdue him, but Gohan knocked all of them out with a single hit each.

THE TWO PEOPLE YOU JUST DISRESPECTED ARE MY PARENTS AND I WILL NOW HAVE ANYONE DISRESPECT THEM THAT WAY. YOU WILL LEARN RESPECT AND YOU WILL DESERVE THE PAIN I CAUSE YOU AT THE TOURNAMENT. I'M GOING TO WIN THE BELT AND KICK YOUR ASS MR. CHAMP." Gohan then leaned down to whisper in his ear. "I've let you parade around like you're a hero for too long. You took my credit for beating cell when I was 11. I let it go for this long, but now you're through. Enjoy your life while you can before the world finds out about your lies." He then flashed his hair gold and his eyes teal long enough for Hercule to see. "See you at the tournament champ." With that Gohan turned around and walked away. Once he knew no one followed him he transported back to capsule corps.

"Wow Gohan! You handled that better than I thought, but what did you whisper to him"? Bulma said.

"Well I basically told him that his time is up. That he'll be exposed as the fraud he is a the tournament. I let him slide this long, but now its time for retribution."

Vegeta smirked. "If you're entering the tournament then I will too. I would love the chance to beat you in front of the world."

Gohan smiled. "You're on Vegeta."

Gohan then got a call on his cell Phone. "Hello? Hey krillin whats up! Oh everyone saw that huh? Oh really thats great! I'll see you later bye!" Gohan turned to face everyone with a smile on his face. "Krillin just called and said that all the Z fighters saw what happened and decided to enter along with me. Krillin, 18, Yamcha, Tien, Everyones entering. This will be great."

"Well If all of you are entering then I am as well!" Mirai said as he walked in with Zangya.

Zangya nodded. "Yup me too. We were watching the interview in Mirais room. I didn't expect to see you there Gohan."

Gohan laughed. "Well I didn't plan on going, but my emotions got the best of me."

"Can we enter too dad?" Trunks said as he and Goten walked in.

Vegeta nodded and patted Trunks on the head! "Of course you can. Fighting is in our blood and it will be good training for you two."

"This is great. Everyones getting together for a tournament. This will be awesome."

"Yeah I think I will enter too!" A voice said.

Everyone looked around for the owner of the voice.

Gohan froze "D-dad?"

"Hey Gohan! Guess what everyone. It seems I have some credit up here and I will be able to come back for 24 hours, so i'll be entering the tournament too!"

Gohans face contorted in anger. "And you chose to come back to fight in a tournament!

"Yup!" Goku replied not seeing that Gohan was angry."I even talked king Yemma to allow Chi Chi to come back for the day as well. Isn't that great."

Gohans face froze again and all anger left him. "Moms coming back too? I get to see her again."

Goku cheerefully answered again." Yeah. I talked Yemma into letting her keep her body when she died, so she's coming back with me. I'll see everyone on the day of the tournament, but I have to go now I think Chi Chi's done cooking. Oh and we also have a surprise for you when we come back Gohan! Anyway gotta go bye!

Gohan was in shock. He didn't know what to say or what to do. He stayed like that for a few moments.

"Gohan snap out of it!" Zangya said shaking him.

Vegeta came up and chopped Gohan in the neck knocking him out.

"VEGETA WHY'D YOU DO THAT!?" Bulma yelled.

"HEY WHAT YOU DO TO MY DADDY?" Goten yelled as he ran to Gohans body.

"He was in shock. He wasn't going to snap out of it anytime soon. Just let him rest he should awaken in a few hours. We'll deal with him then."

"Man his parents are coming back. How will Gohan react to Goku?" Mirai asked.

"I asked him this before. He said if his father ever came back he's going to kick his ass." Lime stated.

"I'm not surprised. I also have a few words for that clown!" Vegeta said. "He won't get the kind of welcoming he's expecting."

"Well we better tell the rest of the gang." Bulma said.

"Man this is going to be one tournament to remember!" Mirai said.

"That it will son. That it will." Vegeta stated.

A/N: End of the Chapter. Well my 4 days off are over. I go back to work today, but at least I finished this chapter. Goku's coming back with Chi Chi. How will Gohan handle that! Gohan also has to teach Videl about her ki and how to fly. Will anything happen between them while Kaniah's away? Not even I know the answer to these questions. I'll try to update soon! Thanks for the Reviews, Follows, and Favorites. As long as people like this story I will continue it. I hope you enjoyed the Cell and Bojack fight.


	21. Chapter 21:WMAT Approaches

Chapter 21: WMAT Approaches

A/N: Let me apologize first for taking forever to update. With that out the way lets get on to Chapter 21.

It was the end of the school day and Lime was walking home from school lost in her thoughts. 'I wonder where Gohan has been. I haven't seen him since he found out about his parents coming back for the tournament. I hope he's doing okay.'

"Lime! Lime! LIME!" Videl yelled.

She turned around when she heard her named being called. "Huh? Oh hey Videl whats up?"

"I'm looking for Gohan. I want to apologize to him on my fathers behalf.

Lime heaved a heavy sigh. "I haven't seen him since the day of that interview."

"I guess my father really got to him by mentioning his parents. I couldn't even believe it when I saw him appear on the tv like that. He looked even more pissed than he did during the capsule corps field trip when we argued."

Lime looked into the sky. It was a cloudy and gloomy day that probably matched the feelings of a certain demi saiyan right now. "I'll agree that your father pissed Gohan off, but thats not why he's upset. A certain... problematic situation came up for him. I'm heading to his house now to see how he is."

"That sounds like a good idea. Lets go together in my jet copter." Videl threw her capsule down and her jet copter popped out.

"Well I was going to fly their myself since i'm faster than your jet copter." Lime responded.

Videl smirked. "You forget this is the jet copter that I won at the capsule corps tournament. Its speed is unbelieveable. I doubt that you're faster than this."

"I guess you're right, but I don't remember you winning it. I remember Gohan giving it to you after you lost your match."

"Yeah yeah whatever. Are you coming or not?"

Lime snickered and got into the Jetcopter. The jetcopter hummed silently as it lifted in the air and took flight. The flight was quiet. Videl and Lime didn't really have much to talk about. They tried making small talk with each other, but it only lasted so long. They saw the beautiful home of Son Gohan coming into view only after an hour of flight.

"Man we made it here in only an hour. Bulma really outdid herself with this newest jetcopter. It would've took me at least 90 minutes to fly here myself. I guess you were right about this being faster than me." Lime said

Videl narrowed her eyes. "At least you can fly without this machine." she muttered. Lime heard her, but decided to pretend she didn't. They landed and walked towards the door. Lime knocked and began to wait patiently. After waiting a few minutes she knocked again and again no one came to the door.

"Hmm I guess no ones home." Lime said as she cocked her head to the side.

By this time Videl was fuming. "WHERE THE HELL IS HE?" She turned to lime. Can't you sense his energy or something?"

"I just learned how to sense ki a week ago, but I don't know what his ki feels like to find him. I just learned it so I only know the basics and can only sense strong ki."

"Isn't Gohans ki strong?" Videl asked confused.

"Well yes it is, but he could be concealing it. Or he could be too far away for me to feel it. Lets go to capsule corps. I'm sure Bulma would know where he is.

Videl nodded and they both went to the jetcopter and took off.

(At Capsule Corps)

"TRUNKS! GOTEN!" Bulma yelled to the top of her lungs. "Oh I can't believe this! I left my lab for 2 minutes and you destroy half of it! JUST WAIT UNTIL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU TWO!"

"Come on Goten keep running!" Trunks yelled as he blasted a hole in the door and kept running with Goten following. They ran right past Videl and Lime and blasted off in the air. Videl and Lime looked at each other and shrugged. Bulma opened the door yelling at the demonic duo to come back. She only realized Lime and Videl were standing their when Lime coughed to get her attention.

"Oh hey guys. I didn't even see you two. Please come in." Bulma said.

Lime and Videl obeyed and walked into the house. They were walking to the living room when Videl decided to speak up. "So what was that about?"

"Bulmas faced turned into a scowl after thinking about the incident. I was working on a new project when Trunks and Goten came in telling me I had a phone call. I left for 2 minutes and when I came back half of my lab was destroyed. I don't know why they did it and I don't care! I just want to punish them."

Lime and Videl laughed nervously as they reached the living room and sat down.

Bulma sighed. "Any way what brings you two over here?"

"Well we were looking for Gohan. I'm worried about his state of mind." Lime said.

Videl nodded. "Yeah and I just want to apologize to him on my fathers behalf. What he said wasn't right."

Bulma smiled. "Well i'm glad to see that both of your hearts are in the right place, but to be honest I don't even know where Gohan is."

Videl and Lime both wore a look of shock on their face. "You don't know?" Lime asked.

Bulma pinched the bridge of her nose and exhaled a deep sigh. "No I don't know. Gohan just up and vanished after our little talk."

(Flash Back to right after Gohan woke up.)

"Ugh why is my neck so sore?" Gohan asked himself quietly while he sat up. He got up and walked to the window to only see the pitch black of the night. "Man its late. Where am I?" He turned on the light and looked around his room. "I'm at capsule corps? Why am I here. Oh yeah I came here with Lime, Zangya and Goten, but how did I fall asleep. I don't remember going to sleep. What was the last thing I remember?" Gohan closed his eyes and tried to remember the day. His eyes popped open in shock. "I remember going after Hercule after he slandered my parents... parents...MY PARENTS ARE COMING BACK FOR THE TOURNAMENT!" A vien was twitching on his forhead from anger. " I should've known you would've came back for a tournament. The only time you show your face is when a fight is going on. Only about a monthvuntil the tournament."Gohans face turned from angry to depressed. He sat on the ground and hugged his knees to his chest. "At least I get to see mom again even if it is for a day, but how will she react when she see's me. Will she be mad that I'm training more than studying. How will she feel if she see's how much I resent dad." Gohan heaved a loud sigh. "She'll probably hate me and yell at me like everyone else."

Gohan stayed like that for the whole night lost in his thoughts. Morning came and someone walked into his room.

"Are you just going to sit here and sulk all day. You look pathetic! You are a saiyan warrior not a weeping little child who still crys over their parents." A gruff voice from the door said.

Gohan glared. "Piss off Vegeta! I'm not in the mood for you right now. Just give me some time to myself.

"No!" Vegeta firmly stated. "You will get out of your funk right now and watch how you talk to me boy!

"What he says is true. Keep your head up kid. You can either sulk in your own pity or you can get up and take it in stride like you do everything else." Another gruff voice said from the window." I'm not saying it will be easy, but...

"NOTHINGS EVER EASY PICCOLO!" Gohan snarled. "Its never been easy and it never will be easy. My life has been one jumble of mess! The only reason I'm actually still sane is because of Goten! Gohan sighed. "Just let me be alone for a while you guys. I need time to sort things out."

"It sounds like an excuse to me to keep sulking." Vegeta said.

Gohan scowled. "LEAVE NOW!"

Vegeta stared the young saiyan down. "I don't take orders from you boy. In case you haven't noticed this is my house I'll go when I damn well please. If you want to be alone so bad then you leave!"

Gohan got up and headed towards the door. Before he could walk out Vegeta grabbed his shoulder.

"You'll feel better if you spar." Vegeta said in his usual gruff tone.

Gohan pulled his arm free. "I don't feel like fighting. Its not going to help me one bit this time. I just want to be alone right now." He said in a depressed tone as he walked out.

"He'll be fine Vegeta. He'll bounce back just like he always does." Piccolo said from the window.

"You know I don't remember inviting you over green bean. How did you know about kakarot coming back anyway?"

"Not that its any of your business, but you know Dende is the guardian of earth. The kai's informed him as soon as Goku got permission from Yemma."

"Whatever. I have training to do, so I advise you to leave unless you want to be my training toy." Vegeta said with a smirk.

"You never know Vegeta. I might surprise you."

"Ha! As if! You won't even be able to keep up."

Piccolo raised his eyebrow. "Is that a challenge?"

Vegeta shrugged his shoulders with a still growing smirk. "It wasn't a compliment!"

"Fine. We'll settle this at the tournament. I'll make sure we see each other in the first round."

"You're on namek!"

Piccolo flew off with a smirk. He had the Kaioken up his sleeve, but he knew he had to train even harder if he wanted to take on Vegeta.

Meanwhile Gohan was wandering around aimlessly through Capsule corps. He wasn't even aware of where he was. He kept walking until he bumped into a wall falling backwards.

He heard laughing and turned around to find the source. He saw Bulma trying to control her giggling, but it was futile.

"I'm sorry for laughing Gohan, but I couldn't help it. How did you not see that wall?"

Gohan rubbed his head."Sorry my mind is just somewhere else right now."

"Let me guess. You're thinking about your parents coming back."

Gohan sighed and nodded. "I'm happy that I'll get to see mom again, but I'm worried about how she will react."

Bulma looked confused. "React about what?"

"Well to the fact that I'm not the same person I was. I resent my father, I stopped studying and started training just as hard as Vegeta. My attitude and mannerisms are alot different now as well. What if she doesn't like how I turned out." Gohan said as he looked down.

"Gohan you're thinking too much into this. Chi Chi will understand that without parents to raise you, you will turn out different than what she expects. You're training came in handy when more and more threats started showing up. You also raised Goten as your own child. I don't know any mother that wouldn't be proud to call you their son. Stop sweating the small stuff. Chi Chi hasn't seen you in years. I'm sure she'll be happy to see you. And what goes on between you and Goku should stay between you two. You have legitimate reasons to be mad at him, so don't worry. Everything will turn out fine. I have your back on this one, and not just me. Piccolo and Vegeta have your back too. I'm sure Zangya and Mirai will also back you up as well. We're family and family has to stick together."

Gohan smiled and hugged Bulma tightly. "Thanks Bulma. You don't know how much I needed to hear that. "

Bulma hugged him back. "Your welcome Gohan. I hope you're feeling better now."

"I'm feeling great. Now there is something I have to do!" Gohan said as he disappeared.

(Flashback Over)

"He disappeared right after our conversation and hasn't been back yet." Bulma said.

"Hmm that is interesting." Lime said

"Well at least he's feeling better, but how can his parents come back if they're dead?" Videl asked.

"Its complicated. I don't really fully understand it, but believe me its real. They're dead, but they have their bodies for a day. They also have a halo over their heads." Bulma replied.

"Okay I guess." Videl said.

All three women jumped in surprise when someone just appeared in their living room. That someone was Gohan.

"Gohan? WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN MISTER! I WAS WORRIED SICK ABOUT YOU!" Bulma yelled.

Gohan looked shocked at Bulmas yelling. "Sorry Bulma. I had to visit Kaniah though. I wanted to see if she was going to come back in time for the tournament."

"So is she coming back?" Bulma asked.

Gohan frowned and sighed. "No. She said she would come back soon though. She's having a blast training with the other saiyans. She even made a few friends around her age. I'm happy for her."

"She's not coming even after you told her your parents are coming back?" Lime asked.

"I didn't tell her that part." Gohan said quietly.

"Why not?" Bulma asked.

"I don't know. I just didn't tell her. If she's going to come back then I want her to come back when she's ready. I don't want her to come back early because I want her here. Thats selfish."

Bulma sighed. "You deserve to be selfish every now and again Gohan, and I don't think its selfish to want your girlfriend to be with you when you see your parents."

"Its okay Bulma. Now wheres Goten? I'm ready to go home."

"OH NO YOU DON'T GOHAN! YOU HAVE TO TEACH ME TO FLY! DON'T EVEN THINK YOU CAN GET OUT OF IT." Videl yelled.

Gohan put his hands on his ears. "Oh my kami will you stop yelling! I'm going to teach you soon. When does that break from school start for the participants of the world martial arts tournament?"

"It starts after this week." Lime said.

Gohan moved his hands. "Good I'll train you then, but I'm also training Zangya in kaioken and Lime in some advance ki techniques, so you'll have some partners."

Videl nodded. "Thats fine. What time should I come."

"10 o'clock saturday morning. If you're one minute late expect to be punished." Gohan said in an authoratative voice.

Lime was having flashbacks of the punishments Kaniah dished out when she was late once. "Umm Gohan if its okay with you I would like to stay at your house during the month of training."

Gohan smirked. "I'm guessing you were late to Kaniahs training session once."

Lime nodded. "Yeah thats one mistake I don't want to make again."

Videls eyes widen. "Wait a minute. I thought you were dating Kaniah?"

Gohan nodded. "I am. What about it?"

"You can't have Lime staying at your house when Kaniahs away. Thats indecent." Videl said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Its not a big deal. I'm not going to cheat on Kaniah. What kind of person do you think I am?" Gohan stated.

"Yeah and Gohans more like a brother to me, not a love interest." Lime finished.

"Yeah, but still." Videl said not satisfied with the answer.

"Trust me Videl. Kaniah wouldn't care at all. In fact Lime stayed with us while she was training under Kaniah for a little while before, so this is no different. I also lived with both Kaniah, and Zangya for a few years before I started dating her."

"What do you mean 'were'. We still all live together." Zangya said as she walked in. "Hey Gohan. You've been gone for a while. So whats going on in here?"

Gohan smiled. "Well we're discussing training. It starts Saturday morning. You will be learning Kaioken while Videl learns ki control, and Lime learns advance ki techniques."

"You're going to teach me Kaioken! Thank you Gohan!" Zangya happily stated.

"Sounds like fun. Do you mind if I join you?" Mirai said walking in.

Gohan smiled. "The more the merrier."

"What do you think you're doing?" Vegetas voice came from the door.

"What do you mean father?

"I mean what do you think you're doing agreeing to train with Gohan?"

Mirai looked confused. "Uhh father you train with him all the time? Whats wrong if I train with him?"

"He's going to be your opponent at the tournament. Its not wise to train with your opponent. That gives him the edge. You will train with me. I will make you stronger and a better fighter and we start at 4 am."

Mirai sighed. "Yes father."

Vegeta nodded and left.

"What was that about? Zangya asked.

Bulma giggled. "Oh that was Vegeta's way of saying he needed a training partner since Gohan was going to be busy training you four."

Lime's interest was peaked then. "Four? Its only 3 of us though.

"I'm going to be training Goten too. He's entering as well." Gohan added.

"Wait!" Videl interrupted. "How are you going to train all of us different techniques at the same time?"

Gohan smirked and crossed his arms over his chest. "Like this Multiform Technique." In front of everyone was 4 Gohans.

Mirai smiled. "I have to learn that one day. It could really come in handy."

Gohan laughed. "Oh you have no idea."

Lime cocked her head to the side in confusion. "Whats that technique called?"

"This is called the multiform technique. It allows you to make copies of yourself. The only downside is that it splits your power by however many you make. Right now since there are four of me, my power is split four ways.

Videl had her mouth hung open. "I've never seen anything like that!"

Gohan smirked. "If you like this then you'll love the four witches technique!"

"Four witches technique?" Zangya asked interested.

"Its a technique created by Tien. He used it in the 22rd martial arts tournament. It gives you 2 extra arms out of your back.

"For a human Tien is a really amazing person. Even if his strengh doesn't compare to a saiyans his abilities in ki are damn near just as good if not better! Mirai stated impressed.

"Yeah he's no slouch thats for sure. He trains hard everyday." Gohan said as he crossed his arms. "Anyway Bulma have you seen Goten? I don't sense him here.

Bulma scowled."He and Trunks thought it would be funny to trash my lab, so they ran off."

Gohan sighed. "Okay I'll go look for them. They couldn't have gone too far." Gohan then disappeared again.

"Well I guess I'll head home. I have school in the morning and homework to do. I'll see you guys later." Lime said as she got up to leave.

"I'm right behind you Lime." Videl said as she got up to leave as well.

They left after saying their goodbyes.

(Meanwhile In Hfil)

"You and your crew seem to have learned the technique quite fast." This voice belonged to the infamous biomechanical android known as Cell. "You all will be able to withstand any mind control magic that midget Babidi will try to throw your way. Just think about it. We are this much closer to being free of this wretched hell!"

"Yes. We will soon have our revenge." Bojack replied.

"Cell! Can you hear me my minion." A voice said in Cells mind. Cell growled to being called a minion, but knew he had to act the part for a little longer.

"Yes Master Babidi I hear you." Cell said.

"Good now listen up. I need to know how many people you were able to recruit?"

"We have 17 as of right now and all of them are powerful." Cell replied.

"Good. You will all be revived soon. I had a vision that the energy I'm looking for will come to a tournament thingy on Earth. "

"How do you plan to revive us?" Cell asked.

"All I have to do is find some weak humans and use my magic to give you and your team their life force. Its simple really." Babidi replied as if explaining to a child.

Cell bit back a growl. "So I'm assuming that you will release us before the tournament?"

"Oh no. I'm planning to revive you before my energy source leaves the tournament." Babidi said sarcastically. "OF COURSE I'M REVIVING YOU BEFORE THE TOURNAMENT. After I do you and your cronies will sign up for it and steal the energy I need."

It took every ounce of will power for Cell not to snap at the wizard. "Very well. We will be ready whenever you decide to arrive."

"Of course you will. I'll be there when it best suits me." Babadi sad as he cut the link.

Cell blasted anything close range to him. "I'M GOING TO KILL THAT RAT BASTARD!" After a few minutes of blowing steam, Cell finally calmed down.

Bojack didn't hear the conversation, but he knew who Cell was talking to. 'When we get out of here Son Gohan is mine. No one will stop me from getting my revenge.'

Cell turned to face Bojack. "We will be released from this prison soon. Lets go gather the others and tell them the news."

Bojack nodded. "Lead the way."

(Off Planet)

"A tournament is approaching on earth. In forty five earth days the tournament will be held. I for one can't wait for it to start."

"Why would you want to enter a earthling tournament? It wouldn't even be a challenge Kaniah."

"Well dad Gohan and all of his friends are participating. I know for a fact that most of them are as strong or stronger than you since you haven't become a super saiyan yet. Are you going to enter with me?"

"Hmm. If your mother goes then I will." Domah replied.

Kaniah smirked. "Oh yeah I forgot that she wears the pants in your relationship. I'll ask her if its 'okay' for you to go."

Domah growled. "I don't need anyones permission. I'm going to that tournament and so is your mother."

"What tournament?" Zumi asked as she walked in the room.

Domah started sweating nervously. "Well...I...uh..."

"Dad just entered the two of you in a earth tournament without consulting it over with you. I wish I could talk, but I gotta go. Bye!" And with that Kaniah left to find Bardock while Zumi chewed out Domah.

Kaniah walked around until she found the house Bardock was in. She knocked on the door. Raditz came to the door with a scowl on his face. "Who dares to interrupt us at dinner time? Oh Kaniah its you. Whats up? You come to talk about your boyfriend that you miss so much." Raditz said with a smirk.

"Actually I came to tell you guys something important about Gohan." Kaniah said with a serious face.

Raditz got serious as well. "Come on in." They walked into the house and into the kitchen "Hey old man. Kaniah said she has something to talk to us about. It involves Gohan."

Bardock turned around. "How many times have I told you not to call me that and whats wrong with Gohan?"

Kaniah smiled. "He's joining a martial arts tournament on earth and I want to know if any of you guys want to enter."

Raditz deadpanned. "I thought you said it was important!"

"It is. All of Earths special forces are fighting." Kaniah said happily.

"Is the green man entering?" Raditz asked curiously.

Kaniah smirked. "He sure is."

Raditz gave an evil grin. "I think I'll enter as well then."

Kana smiled. "I'm going as well. It could be fun and I want to see Gohan again."

Turles cocked his head to the side in confusion. "How do you know about this Kaniah? Did you talk to Gohan?

Kaniah nodded. "He came to visit me a few hours ago."

Turles smirked. "So thats what all that screaming was for. You two need to use a sound proof room next time." Turles was punched to the floor by Kaniah.

"STOP TALKING LIKE THAT YOU PERVERT!"

"Okay lets calm down everyone." Bardock said motioning for them to calm down. "I think its safe to say all of us want to leave. I'll transport us to earth on the day of the tournament. It will be funny to suprise him, but I guess thats out of the picture since he already talked to Kaniah."

"Actually I told him I wasn't coming, so I could suprise him."

Bardock smiled. "Well thats great. We'll suprise him good. Lets show him how much we improved."

Everyone cheered and continued to eat and chat with each other.

(Time skip: Saturday Morning)

Gohan looked over his new students with a smile. "Okay everyone its time to get started. First of all we're going to seperate all of you, so you can focus better." Gohan crossed his arms and focused his energy. "Multiform!" He yelled as he split himself into 4 different entities.

"Okay Lime you will be learning advance ki techniques, so lets go to the rocky mountains. There will be alot of targets for you to hit there." One of the Gohans said as he put his hand on Limes shoulder and disappeared.

"Zangya you will be learning the kaioken technique, so we will go to a wasteland. Nothing will get hurt when you explode your power over there." The second Gohan said. Zangya nodded and he they both flew up in the sky and disappeared.

"Goten you will be learning alot of different techniques. I'll explain more when we get to our destination." The third Gohan said.

Goten was hopping up and down. "Where are we going dad? Huh huh huh?"

Gohan ruffled his hair with a smile. "We're going to where Piccolo trained me. Does that sound good to you squirt?"

Goten nodded many times. "Uh huh! That sounds like fun lets go!" Goten blasted off in the air.

Gohan blasted off behind him. "Wait Goten! You don't even know where it is!"

Now all that was left was Videl. The last Gohan approached her. "Videl you will learn how to control you ki and how to fly. We'll stay here close to the house."

Videl nodded. "What do I need to do first?"

"First you need to get into a meditative position and close your eyes. Concentrate on the power within your body. You will feel a pull from your center and when you do you just pull it out." Gohan explained.

Videl listened and started meditating. After a few minutes of straining and sweating she opened her eyes and took in a deep breath. "I can't do it!"

"You're not going to get in in a few minutes. It might take hours or days for you. You also have to relax. You're trying to hard."

"I've never done anything like this before. I don't know what I'm doing. I'm completely lost." Videl said as she looked down.

Gohan almost felt bad for her. He sighed and sat down in lotus position in front of her. "Just watch me. I'll show you how to do it. I'll do it slowly, so you can see it better." Gohan cupped his hands in front of him and started bringing his energy out slowly. Videls eyes were glued to him. Gohan brought his energy out and held it in his hands. It hummed and glowed a brightly yellow. Videl leaned closer and closer to it. Gohan was starring in amusement at Videl's actions. 'She's really amazed by this small ki ball. Goten could make this on accident when he was 2. She actually looks kind of cute like this. This is the first I ever seen her when she's not yelling.' Gohan thought.

Gohan dropped his ki ball and watched Videl look up into his face. "Thats how its done. Now I want you to close your eyes and try again, but this time relax."

Videl nodded and tried again. Her eyes were clenched tight. She tried to bring out her energy, but with no luck. She had sweat dripping down her face.

Gohan sighed. 'She's not relaxed. She'll never get it like this.' "Videl you need to relax. Maybe we should take a little break."

"No! I have to get this. I have to do this." Videl said with tears brimming in her eyes.

"Okay I think I know a way to help." Gohan walked in front of her an put his hands on hers causing her to blush lightly.

"What are you doing Gohan?" Videl said with a stutter.

"I'm going to bring my ki out into your hands. I'm going to let you get the feel of it. Maybe you'll get it after that." Gohan replied not paying attention to the blush or stutter.

Gohan brought his energy out through her hands making her gasp in suprise when it appeared. "Now hold it there. I'm going to remove my hands ok?"

Videl nodded and Gohan pulled his hands away. Videl held the ki ball in her hands easily. "Okay Videl I want you to close your eyes again." Videl closed her eyes and waited for more instruction. Gohan made the ki ball disappear out of her hands."Okay now do you feel a tug from your center? If you do I want you to pull it out just like you felt me do earlier."

Videl listened and when she felt the tug she pulled it out and in her hands sat a small ki ball. Videl opened her eyes and yelled out in shock. "Gohan I did it! I did It!" Videl yelled as she jumped up and hugged. him. Gohan felt awkard but let her be happy and celebrate for the moment. After Videl realized what she did she let go immediatly and jumped backwards with a huge blush on her fac. "What do you think you're doing taking advantage of me like that!"

Gohans jaw dropped in shock. "Take advantage? You were the one hugging me!"

Videls face was even more red now. "Don't try to turn this around on me its your fault!"

Gohan was definitely confused. 'Man is she on drugs or something? She's seriously blaming me for that? How is that my fault?'

"Well anyway I'm getting hungry. Can we take a break?" Videl continued.

Gohan nodded. "Yeah lets go."

(With Lime)

Gohan and Lime appeared in the rocky mountains. "Okay Lime. The first thing I want to do is teach you a few advance ki attacks. I'll start you off with the Masenko technique. Its the easiest to learn. All you do is put you two hands overlapping above your head and channel alot of ki in them. After you do that you just let your ki explode and shoot it forward like this." Gohan put both hands above his head and had one in front of the other with his fingers going in opposite directions. He charged some ki until a bright yellow ki ball appeared. He charged it a little and aimed at a small mountain. "Masenko Haaaa!" The beam hit the mountain and made it explode into a million pieces. "Okay Lime you try it now."

Lime nodded and place both hands above her head. She had one hand in front of the other with her fingers going in opposite directions. She charged as much ki as she could in her hands. The ball of ki kept charging. She aimed it at a plateu. "Maskenko Haaaa!" The beam wasn't that big but it had the desired effect. It smashed into the small plateu but didn't make it crumble down. She took a chunk out of it though. Lime sighed thinking she did something wrong, but Gohan clapped.

"Good job Lime. That was great for a first try. I'll have you keep working on this for a few days, but I also want to teach you how to infuse your hands and feet with ki when you fight. I also want to help you improve your flying and ki sensing ability. That should take up the 4 weeks we have together. Your ki reserves will definitely be built up by the time the tournament starts. Are you ready to keep going? "

"Of course!" Lime said happily.

(With Zangya)

"Okay Zangya today I'm going to teach you the kaioken technique. By controlling all of the energy or ki within your body, you can momentarily amplify it. If you do it right, your speed, power, destructive and defensive forces all increase many times over. I must stress that you must not overuse kaioken. If you mishandle your control, you will end up ruining your body. Remember, using Kaioken any higher than what you can handle will place too great a burden upon your body. In other words, your body won't be able to keep up with the kaioken, and it will bite back for what you're doing to it. Do you understand so far?

Zangya nodded in interest leading Gohan to continue.

"When you employ the Kaioken you open up all the cells in your body and tap into your energy on a molecular and sub-molecular level. Your cells, molecules, atoms, neutrons, quarks and all other sub atomic particles are opened up and tapped into for a very short amount of time. The Kaioken increases the metabolism of the cells in the body. The cells exert an incredible amount of energy in a short amount of time and are then completely expended. The cells die and need to be replaced. But this recovery process takes as much time as the normal functions of the body will dictate. So during a battle, the use of Kaioken must only be used in desperate times of need. Do you understand?

Zangya nodded. "I get it Gohan. Can I start now?

Gohan smiled. "Sure, but there is one more thing you need to know before attempting this. You must also recognize that the Kaioken is an integrated mind-body technique. A practice of both mind and body means simultaneously cultivating the mind and tempering the body. If the body is not trained to a high degree, then even if the mind were capable, the body would falter."

"First I want you to focus on all the energy in your body. Take it all under your control. Open up all the cells in your body and tap into your ki on a molecular and sub-molecular level. You have to use your mind also. You must keep your mind sharp when using the kaioken. One slip up and it could cause danger to your body." Gohan explained.

Zangya got into a horse stance and focused her energy. She kept her mind sharp and thought of nothing, but multipling her own energy. She felt her cells opening up and she tried to tap into the energy within them. A red aura started to form around her, but as fast as it came it left. It burst wider and wider until it exploded out leaving her tired and drained of energy. She was hunched over with both hands on her knee's panting heavily.

"I didn't know it would be so hard. You make it look easy!" She panted out.

"It took alot of training, but don't worry you'll get there. Now lets continue."

(With Goten)

"Okay Goten our training will consist of stamina, endurance, strength, and speed. I'll also help your form and teach you some techniques. Are you ready?"

Goten nodded happily. "Yeah lets do this!"

Gohan smiled. "Thats the right attitude Lets begin with a spar!"

Goten charged at Gohan with a punch aimed to the face. Gohan moved slightly to the left to dodge it. Goten threw punch after punch and kick after kick trying to hit the older saiyan. Gohan dodged everything Goten threw at him.

"Come on Goten you have to learn to think on the spot when fighting. You can't just attack wildly." Gohan yelled out.

Goten growled and started throwing faster blows. None of them connected. Gohan was about to say something, but while he was dodging he noticed Goten building ki up. While Goten was throwing blows he opened his mouth and let out a beam of ki. Because the blast was point blank Gohan couldn't dodge it. After the smoke from the blast went away Gohan stood there unharmed. He turned around quickly and threw his hand out to block a kick from behind. He pulled Goten in and punched him in the stomach and kicked him away.

"That was a good strategy Goten. I see Piccolo has been teaching you more than I thought."

Goten nodded when he stood to his feet. "Yeah he's been teaching me alot."

Gohan smirked. "Well show me what else he taught you!"

Goten charged and began to clash with Gohan.

(4 weeks Later)

Gohan was standing in front of Lime, Videl, Zangya, and Goten.

"During the past four weeks you all have trained your hearts out. You have improved in leaps and bounds. Videl you now know how to fly and you can fly pretty fast too. You also learned to control your ki and shoot ki balls. Lime you learned to infuse ki in your attacks. You also learned the after image technique and the Masenko. Your ki sensing and flight ability has also improved. Zangya you learned how to use Kaioken up to 4 times. Thats a feat in itself. You really picked up the technique fast. Goten I think you improved the most. You learned the Masenko, and the kamehameha wave. Your form is alot better and your ki control is excellent. Your speed, endurance, strength, technique, and stamina has improved greatly. I am amazed at how far you progressed. I think we're all ready for the tournament."

Everyone cheered.

"The tournaments in a few days. You can do light training until then but nothing intense. Rest is just as important as training for your body."

"Are you ready for the tournament Gohan? Are you ready to face your parents?" Zangya asked quietly.

Gohan smiled. "Not at all, but I have to face it. I can already tell this is going to be a hell of a tournament."

(In Hfil)

Babidi had the human life forces ready to give to Cell and his men. He had Dabura by his side as he stood in front of Cell, Frieza, Cooler, King Cold, Glacier, Burter, Reccome, Jeiuce, Guldo, Salza, Dore, Niez Bojack, Kogu, Bujin, Bido, and Lord Slug

"Before I give you all your lives back I need you to except my power and come under my control!" Babidi said as he entered their minds. An M appeared on all of their foreheads.

"Yes now that you are under my control you will do as I say."

Cell smirked. "Yes Master Babidi."

The other villains decided to act obidient as well. "Yes Master Babidi."

Babidi gave the life forces he stolen from innocent humans to all the villains. All of their halo's went away and they all felt alive again. "Now come with me and we will put my plan into action. All the villains looked at Cell and saw him nod. He also had the 'Just do what he says for now' look on his face. They followed Babidi's orders and were teleported to his ship.

Babidi chuckled. "Let the games begin!"

A/N: End of the chapter. Sorry it took so long to post and sorry if you are disappointed with this chapter. I kind of had writers block for this story. The next chapter will definitely come out faster than this one did. The next chapter is the chapter I've been waiting to write for a while. Its time for Gohan to reunite with his father. I'm going to have so much fun with this chapter. Thanks for the Views and Reviews.

P.S: Down below is what I typed first for a scene in this chapter. I got a little carried away and I knew I couldn't use it.

**Scene Start:**

"Wait!" Videl interrupted. "How are you going to train all of us different techniques at the same time?"

Gohan smirked. "Like this! KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU." In front of everyone was 4 Gohans.

Mirai sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Wrong Anime Gohan."

Gohan laughed nervously. "I was just having a little fun Mirai. You don't think anyone took that seriously did you?

"I don't think so, but lets get back on topic." Mirai said

"Right! Anyway this is called the multiform technique. It allows you to make copies of yourself. The only downside is that it splits your power by however many you make. Right now since I have four Gohans, my power is split four ways.

Videl had her mouth hung open. "I've never seen anything like that!"

Gohan smirked. "If you like this then you'll love the Rasengan!"

"Damn it Gohan stop fooling around. You're going to get us in trouble!" Zangya yelled.

"Okay Okay that was the last reference I swear! Anyway its a technique created by Tien Shinhan. He used it in the 23rd martial arts tournament, but it back fired badly on him.

"For a human Tien is a really amazing person. Even if his strengh doesn't compare to a saiyans his abilities in ki are damn near just as good if not better! Mirai stated impressed.

"Yeah he's no Yamcha thats for sure." Gohan said as he crossed his arms.

"Has Yamcha ever been relevent? Has he even won a battle? It seems that he just gets outclassed and beat up all the time." Mirai said.

"Well the last fight I saw him win that actually meant something was that fighter in Baba's tournament. He beat some invisible fighter, but only after he was drenched in blood and visible." Bulma said trying to remember. "Other than that the only other victory was some dogs in Pilafs castle, and the rabbit ear freaks."

Gohan sighed. "Man it must suck to be Yamcha."

Mirai frowned. "I see why he stopped fighing. If you're Yamcha whats the point."

"Hahahahahaha. You finally see why I always laugh at that clown! He's pathetic!" Vegeta said as he leaned up against the doorway."He's more useless than that Pokemon!"

"Yeah, but to be honest. I don't think Chioutzu would've beaten the saibaman either." Gohan said.

Vegeta grinned. "Yes, but at least he knew not to show up in anymore battles and embarrass himself after his fight with Nappa. Scar face continued to further show how weak he was.

Gohan chuckled. "He's great fodder thats for sure. Anyway where's Goten and trunks?

Bulma sighed. "They ran out. They're in trouble for destroying my lab. They were running around using their fingers as guns and firing ki out of them yelling gum gum pistol."

Gohan chuckled. "And I thought I was breaking the fourth wall."

"Speaking of fourth walls, I always wondered what happened to trunk's and Goten's tails. How come they never had one but Gohan does." Lime asked.

Vegeta chuckled. "I think Toriyama forgot to draw them in the manga. He is a forgetful person after all. Did you notice the flash back on namek before you fought Guldo?"

Gohan nodded. "Yeah it was of you two arguing and freiza came in at the end. What about it.

"For some reason I didn't have my tail in that flashback. I don't know if thats Toriyamas fault or not, but that was something that always bugged me. If you're going to show the prince of all saiyans in a flash back make sure you do it right."

Bulma sighed. "Oh Kami this is terrible. We broke so many rules in this chapter.

Vegeta grunted. "Its not like it matters. Not many people read this story anyway!"

**Scene end!**

(Oh and one more thing. I'm going to write a Dbz/Naruto fanfic after I complete this story. I wouldn't mind having someone overview, help me come up with ideas, and go through my chapters to make sure everything is ok for that story. If you don't mind helping me out with that then PM me and I'll let you know when I start writing the chapters.)


	22. Chapter 22:World Martial Arts Tournament

Chapter 22: World Martial Arts Tournament.

All the Z warriors except for Tien, Chioutzu, and Piccolo were presently in a jetcopter heading to the World Martial Arts Tournament.

"What is taking so long? I've ridden galactic slugs faster than this thing!" Vegeta said in annoyance.

"Oh will you just sit quiet and enjoy the ride!" Bulma said as she glared at Vegeta.

Gohan smiled slightly. "I agree with Bulma. I'm not in any hurry to get to the tournament."

"Wait a minute. I thought you would be excited to see your parents again Gohan." Krillin said.

"Oh yes can't you tell how happy the boy is? He's practically radiating in excitement." Vegeta Sarcastically mumbled.

"So how are we going to look for Goku when he appears?" Yamcha asked.

"Why don't we just get off of that subject right now and focus more on the tournament." Mirai stated.

"Yeah and I have a proposal. How about none of the saiyans go super. If you do then the press would be all over you since they will remember you from the Cell Games." Bulma suggested.

"No. I will not agree to that. I want to be pushed to my limits and prove I'm the best and the only way to do that is if I go all out. If I need to transform I will do it." Vegeta stated.

"I agree with Vegeta on this one." Gohan said. "I'll start my matches off in my base form, but if I need to transform I will. I don't care about the press anymore. If they come near me they'll regret it."

Vegeta smirked. "Spoken like a true Saiyan. If any press come near me I'll just destroy them!"

"Easy you two." Zangya said as she waved her hands defensivly."You can't just beat up or destory the press journalists."

"Yeah stop talking like that you two! What kind of example are you setting for your sons." Lime said from her back seat.

Gohan looked back and smiled at Goten when he saw him looking out the window. "Yeah you're right. I am setting a bad example. Vegeta and I will not transform unless we have to. So who's all participating other than the aliens and half aliens?"

Krillin and 18 raised their hands. Gohan looked over at Yamcha to see his hand down. "Yamcha aren't you going to enter?"

Yamcha shook his head no. "Not this time. I've always had the worst match ups in history. The first two times I entered I went against the person who ended up winning the whole thing and the last time I entered I had to fight Kami who was way above me in skill back then."

"But didn't that just motivate you to try harder?" Krillin asked.

"Yeah it did, but it still hurt my pride. I'm not the best fighter around anyway. I stopped for a long time and just recently picked fighting back up almost a year ago, so I wouldn't be able to beat anyone. I just want to use my skills to protect now instead of for fun or to win."

Gohan smiled. "I can respect that."

Vegeta scoffed. "Hmph it doesn't matter if you compete or not. You wouldn't make it past the first round anyway."

"Is that so? I'll have you know I've been training just as hard as you. I may not be a saiyan, but I can hold my own in battle now." Yamcha said.

Vegeta smirked. "Says the guy who was killed by a saibaman. Haha you're pathetic. Never mind the first round. You wouldn't even make it past the preliminaries."

Yamcha growled. "You wanna bet?"

"Whats at stake?" Vegeta asked.

"Whoever goes further in the tournament wins. If I win then you have to do whatever I say for 1 week. It would be nice to have the saiyan prince at my beckon call for whatever I want." Yamcha said with a grin.

Vegeta scowled. "I wouldn't dare to do such a thing!"

Yamcha smirked. "Whats wrong Vegeta? Are you scared you'll lose to a human?"

"NO WAY! You're on scarface. Whoever goes the furthest in the tournament is the winner, but if you lose you have to do whatever I say for a week. That includes sparring with me whenever I want." Vegeta said with a feral grin.

Yamcha held out his hand to Vegeta. "Lets shake on it."

Vegeta shook his hand and grin. "Prepare for hell when you lose."

Krillin shook his head and sighed. "Yamcha what have you gotten yourself into. Vegeta's the strongest after Gohan and possibly Goku."

Yamcha smiled. "I'm banking on him to go up against one of those two early on in the rounds. I'm sure I can make it past the first round. Its only 8 qualifiers. I'm sure I'll get passed the preliminary rounds easily as before.

"Uhh Yamcha they changed the rules since the last tournament we competed in." Krillin said

Gohan nodded. "Yeah Videl told me alot about the new rules. For one there is no more preliminary fighting rounds. It was replaced with a punching machine. The number of qualifiers are different too. Its not 8 anymore. It was raised to 16 in the last tournament.

Yamcha sweatdropped. "16 huh? Well I guess thats not too bad."

"Yeah." Gohan started. "The last tournament happened about 5 or 6 years ago around the time of the androids running amok. No Offense 18."

"None taken." 18 replied and waved off lazily.

"Anyway the number of qualifiers doubled since they knew alot of people were going to come watch and participate this year." Gohan finished.

"32 PEOPLE!" Yamcha screamed out. "Man I really should've thought all of this through before making that bet."

"Getting second thoughts scarface?" Vegeta taunted.

"Don't worry Yamcha I know you can do it. I believe in you and I'll be cheering you on the whole time." Vanessa said sweetly.

Yamcha smiled. "I'm confindent in my abilities. I'll win this bet Vegeta you can believe that."

The rest of the flight went by without a hitch. Soon the ship landed and everyone got out. They walked around taking in the sites and looking around for the other Z fighters.

"Look theres Mr. Piccolo!" Goten shouted.

Gohan looked at where Goten was pointing and saw his mentor meditating under a tree.

"Hey Piccolo. I'm glad you made it." Gohan said as he walked towards him.

Piccolo smirked. "You know I wouldn't miss this for the world kid. Its going to be a intersting tournament to say the least.

"You said it!" Gohan said with a sigh.

"Everything will be okay daddy." Goten said as he hugged Gohans leg. Gohan smiled and picked Goten up and hugged him to his chest.

"I know little buddy." Just then all three of them heard a noise and looked for the sound.

The Z fighters were surpised when they saw someone with spikey hair just appear out of nowhere.

"Goku?" Krillin asked when he turned to look.

Gohans face was shocked,but it was then replaced with a smile. "I can't believe you're here! How did you know about the tournament?"

Bardock smirked. (Ha! I bet you thought it was Goku?) "A little birdie told us about this tournament and we just couldn't miss out on it."

Gohan looked confused. "Us? I don't see anyone else with you?"

Bardock looked around him and his eyes went wide. "I forgot them on the planet! Oh god Cana is going to kill me!" He disappeared and reappeared in a split second with Kaniah, Domah, Zumi, Cana, Turles and Raditz. He was also rubbing a lump on the top of his head.

"Oh come on Cana I didn't mean to leave you! It was an accident I swear!" Bardock pleaded.

"NO EXCUSES! You ruined a perfectly good suprise for Gohan!" Cana yelled.

"But he's still shocked. Just look at him." Bardock said while pointing at Gohan. Cana looked at where he was pointing and her face turned into a huge grin. She ran up to Gohan and smothered him in a hug making Bardock chuckle.

"Oh Gohan we missed you so much!" Cana said as she continued her death grip.

Gohan finally got out of her hold and caught his breath. "I missed you too. It feels like ages since I last saw you guys." He then turned his gaze to Kaniah and started walking towards her until Raditz and Turles jumped in front of him.

"Hey Nephew! I know you're eager to be all lovey dovey with your mate, but first answer this question. Raditz and I have been arguing about this for a while. Are you trying to look like Raditz? Raditz says you are, but I think its just a coincidence."

Gohan growled. "BULMA! HAIRCUT! NOW!"

"EXCUSE ME MISTER? WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TALKING TOO?" Bulma yelled back.

Gohan sweat dropped. "Sorry Bulma. I'm just tired of people saying I look like Raditz. Will you please cut my hair?"

Bulma smiled. "Sure thing Gohan. Come with me to the plane we came in. I have some scissors in there. It should only take 5 minutes at the most."

Gohan nodded and followed Bulma in the plane. 5 minutes later he came out with a new haircut. His hair was spiked up with one bang hanging over his face. It looked just like his ssj 2 hair style back when he fought Cell.(Just think of Gohans hair style when he's in Mystic form, but just a little bit longer.)

Everyone gasped when they saw him.

Vegeta smirked. "I must say this hairstyle suits you."

Raditz crossed his arm and pouted. "I like his last hairstyle better."

"I like this one better. He looks sexier like this." Kaniah said with a purr.

Gohan blushed slightly, but smiled afterwards. "I'm glad you're here Kaniah I really needed you here today."

Kaniah smiled, but also looked confused. "Why would you need me here today."

"I swear if you say anything sexual around me I will UGH!" Domah started only to be elbowed by Zuni.

"Don't ruin there moment." She said.

"Its actually great that all of you are here. I need all the support I can get." Gohan said as he looked down.

Kaniah knew that look very well. "Gohan whats going on? What has you on edge?"

Just then a fizzing noise was heard and everyone looked towards the noise. What they saw shocked them. They saw Goku with two fingers on his forehead and three people accompanied with him. One was the fortune teller Baba. One was his wife Chi Chi and the last was a small child who looked younger than Goten.

"Remember Goku. You only have five days here. I was only able to get that much time due to the tournament being three days. You're lucky you have so much credit in other world.

"I understand Baba. Thank you for this opportunity." Goku said as Baba nodded and disappeared. Goku turned to the Z fighters with a smile.

"Hiya! Goku said happily.

Gohan sighed. "This is what has me on edge Kaniah. That man right there is my father. He's back for the tournament." Kaniah walked up and hugged his side. He put one arm around her while gulping nervously.

"Goku is that really you?" Krillin asked while stuttering and eyes watering a bit.

Goku? You're here!" Yamcha said.

"Well are you all just going to stare at me all day or say hello?" Goku stated.

"GOKU!" Krillin, Yamcha, Oolong, Puar, and Roshi yelled as they ran over to greet him.

Ox King was crying by this time. "Chi Chi? OH CHI CHI YOU'RE BACK!" He ran over and picked her up in a bear hug.

Vegeta walked up an put a hand on Gohans shoulder. "When I drag Kakarot away I want you to speak to your mother. Get out all the saddness and pain you've been holding in since her death. I'll keep the blasted Kakarot away from you while you do that."

"Don't argue with him Vegeta. Please try to hold your temper and tounge with him. I have to be the one to confront him."

"Very well. I'll have my words with him after you do." Vegeta said as he walked off.

Gohan nodded and Kaniah let go of him. He waited for a few minutes before walking over to Chi Chi taking slow steps.

Vegeta walked up to Goku. "There are a few people I want you to meet."

Goku cocked his head to the side. "Uhh sure, but I wanted to see Gohan first. Where is he anyway?"

"You'll see him soon Kakarot. Come with me now! This is an order." Vegeta said as he glared at Goku.

Goku shrugged. "Alright." He said nonchalantly and followed the saiyan prince.

Gohan approached his mother and the small child that was hiding behind her leg. Chi Chi was talking to her father and trying to calm him down. Gohan walked in front of her not knowing what to say. Chi Chi stared in his face and her face showed an expression of shock. "Gohan?"

Gohan nodded nervously. "Hi mom."

They stood there starring at each other until Chi Chi lunged forward and wrapped Gohan in a tight hug. "Oh my baby! Its been 6 years too long! You grew right up into a man and I missed all of it! I missed you so much Gohan. Words alone can't even describe how much I missed you and your brother. I never thought I would see you until you died, but here we are!" Chi Chi exclaimed hysterically while crying.

Gohan hugged back and let all the pain, and other emotions leak out of him. He had tears flowing from his face. "I missed you too mom. Its been so hard without you being in my life. I never thought I would get this chance to see you again. I was so lost with out you being there. I almost lost it a few times. The only thing that was keeping me sane and alive was Goten. I'm sorry for everything I ever did in life to make you angry or sad. I just wish you could come back mom. You don't know how much I still need you."

"Shhh. Its okay Gohan. Let it all out. You don't have to apologize for anything. You've made me proud. You're grandfather was just telling me how you stepped up to the plate and became the Father Goten needed. I'm sorry you had to grow up so fast and without either of your parents. I know it must of been tough and I'm proud of you. You've made me the happiest mother ever.

"Thanks mom. I love you."

"I love you too son, Now where is my other son?" Chi Chi asked as she released Gohan.

Gohan wiped his tears away and turned around to see Goten hiding behind his leg. "Come here Goten. I want you to meet our mother." Goten came out but looked nervous as well. Gohan pushed him in front of him. "Introduce yourself Goten."

Goten looked up at Chi Chi's face. "Hi I'm Goten." He said nervously.

Chi Chi kneeled down to Gotens height. "Hi Goten. I'm your mother Chi Chi."

Goten kept starring until tears started running down his face. He knows he never met her but her aura felt familiar to him and he felt as if he was yearning for her love. "MOMMY!" Goten yelled as he jumped into her arms.

Chi Chi held him and was crying as well. "Oh Goten! Don't worry mommy's here!"

Everyone watching was touched at the sight of the mother and sons reunion. Gohan looked behind Chi Chi and saw a little girl trying desperatly to hide herself. Gohan smiled at her and crouched down to her level. "Hi there little one. Whats your name?"

The little girl quickly hid her face again. Chi Chi, while still holding Goten, smiled. "Don't be scared come on out."

The little girl poked her head out and starred at Gohan. She could see the strong, warm, protective aura that Gohan gave off. Chi Chi smiled and looked at Gohan. "Gohan I would like for you to meet Chiku. She's your little sister."

Gohans jaw dropped. "But how did you have another kid? You and dad are both dead, and she has no halo over her head."

"We don't know how it happened either. Its something the grand kai himself never even seen before, but she's as alive as you are and she's the child of Goku and I.

Gohan looked at her again. "Chiku?" Chiku looked at him with interest. "My name is Gohan. I'm your older brother."

"Bro..ther?" Chiku repeated.

"Thats right. How old are you Chiku?"

"I'm 4." Chiku responded while holding up four fingers.

Gohan smiled. "You're exactly how I was when I was your age. Timid and always hiding behind my parents whenever I saw someone I didn't recognize."

"Really?" Chiku asked as she got closer.

"Yeah. I can also sense a strong power coming from you. You must of been training."

"I train alot with mommy and daddy!" Chiku relied happily

Gohan smiled. "Well it shows. Do you like fighting?"

Chiku smiled and nodded. "Its fun! I can also sense and see the aura around you. It feels warm and loving."

"Its the aura I use to relax Goten whenever I have to comfort him. I thought it would be appropriate right now."

"Goten?" Chiku repeated.

"Oh right this is your first time seeing us. Goten is you older brother by 2 years. He's the one clinging to mom."

"Oh." Chiku replied looking up at Goten. Gohan smiled and ruffled her hair making her giggle. "I heard stories about you from mommy and daddy all the time. Is it true you're the strongest on the planet?" She said with excitement in her eyes.

Gohan smirked. "On the planet? I'm quite possibly the strongest in the universe and I'm going to prove it in the tournament today, so be sure to cheer for your older brother."

Chiku nodded happily. "Okay as long as you cheer for me as well because i'm entering too."

Gohan smiled. "Of course, but if we have to fight don't think I'm going to go easy on you."

"Okay big brother." Chiku said with a Goku like smile. Gohan picked her up and placed her on his shoulders.

"Chiku, Mom I want you to meet some people that are very close to me." Gohan said as he waved Kaniah and Zangya over to him. "Mom this is Zangya she's a friend of mine that helped me stop a evil galaxy pirate. Her home was destroyed long ago so she's been living her with me for the time being."

Chi Chi smiled and held a hand out to her. "Its nice to meet you. A friend of Gohan's is a friend of mine."

Zangya smiled and shook Chi Chi's hand. "Likewise Mrs. Son."

"Oh just call me Chi Chi. Mrs. Son makes me sound old."

"And this lovely lady right here is Kaniah. She's my girlfriend." Gohan said with pride.

"Techniqually we're mates, but its all the same. Its very nice to meet you Chi Chi." Kaniah said as she held her hand out.

Chi Chi's smile widened. "GIRLFRIEND! DOES THAT MEAN I'LL BE A GRANDMOTHER SOON! Oh this is wonderful news!" Chi Chi said as she pulled Kaniah into a bone crushing hug.

"We're not having any kids right now mom. We're not even 18 yet!" Gohan whined. "Anyway these two are Kaniah's parents. Domah and Zuni."

Chi Chi let go of Kaniah. "Its so nice to meet my sons new in laws. How do you do?"

Zuni smiled. "We're great. Just waiting on becoming a Grandmother, but don't worry I'm sure it will happen soon." She said with a smirk making Gohan and Kaniah blush.

"Oh I almost forgot! Goten meet Chiku. She's your younger sister." Gohan added.

Chiku looked at Goten from her brothers shoulders while Goten looked at her from his mothers arms. Goten smiled. "I always wanted a sister. I promise I'll be the bestest brother you ever had!"

Chiku smiled. "That sounds great!"

-With Goku-

"So where are you taking me Vegeta? I really want to find Gohan and Goten." Goku said impatiently.

Vegeta huffed. "Trust me the feeling's not mutual. Do you honestly think your sons will be excited to see you? One has never met you and you abandoned the other."

"I didn't aband Gohan. I left so he could live a normal life. I'm sure he understands that."Goku said

"Don't be so sure Kakarot. Anyway thats not what I want to talk to you about right now. There are 2 people here that want to see you." Vegeta said as he walked up Bardock and Cana.

Cana mouth was wide in surprise. "Kakarot? Is it really you?

Goku had a puzzled look on his face. "How do you know my saiyan name?" He then looked at Bardock. "And why do you look just like me? Wait! You look just like me because..."

Bardock smirked. "Yup thats right! I'm your...

"CLONE!" Goku yelled while pointing at Bardock.

Vegeta snarled. "NO YOU IDIOT! THEY'RE YOUR PARENTS!"

Gokus mouth hung open. "My parents? So you didn't get caught in the explosion with the rest of the saiyans?"

"We did, but we were brought back to life recently?"Cana explained.

"By who?" Goku asked.

"By Gohan and I." Vegeta said proudly. "Along with the rest of the sayian race!"

Goku's face turned serious. "Why would you do that Vegeta? What if Saiyans start attacking Earth?"

Vegeta growled. "Well it wouldn't be any of your concern seeing that you can't help protect it being dead! And anyway that won't happen. Things have changed since you've been dead."

Goku dropped the serious look and smiled. "I guess you're right. Its been at least 6 years since I've last been on earth. Things were bound to change." Goku turned to look at his parents with a wide smile. "Its nice to meet you. I never thought I would be seeing my real parents. So how's your relationship with Gohan?"

Cana smiled wide and grabbed Goku in a death grip."Oh I haven't seen you since you were shipped off to this planet as a baby! I never thouht you would be so handsome like your father."

Goku's face was turning red, then blue.

Bardock chuckled and put a hand on Cana's shoulder. "I don't think the dead can die again, but I don't want you to test that theory on Kakarot. You might want to let him go Cana."

Cana let go and Goku gasped for air. "Now that thats out the way I can answer your questions. Gohan has a really strong relationship with us. He trust us and we trust him. We have a nice family bond. He's even close to your two brothers."

"2 brothers? You mean Raditz and Turtle?" Goku asked.

"Its TURLES you fool! Get it right!" Turles yelled as he approached them.

Goku gave a hard stare at Turles and Raditz as they approached. Raditz noticing this waved his hands in front of him. "Don't get the wrong idea baby brother. We're not causing troube. We're actually here to see Gohan and fight him and his friends in this tournament."

"So you guys really turned over a new leaf? Its kind of hard to believe, but if Vegeta can change then I'm sure anyone can." Goku responded with a slight smile. "Anyway this reunion is great and all, but I really want to see my kids."

Vegeta sighed. "Fine. They should be by your harpy of a wife."

Goku smiled. "Thanks Vegeta. I'll see you later."

"Kakarot! A word of advice. Don't expect too much"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Just go Kakarot."

Goku walked away thinking what Vegeta could've ment. Vegeta turned to the other saiyans present. "Lets go. We might have to break up a fight between Gohan and Kakarot. Kakarot probably won't hit Gohan, but Gohan will definitly hit Kakarot."

Bardock nodded. "You're right. This is it. The day Gohan faces his father and all the pent up emotions he's kept hidden will surface."

Raditz shook his head. "To be honest I don't blame Gohan."

Turles agreed. "I agree. Kakarot has his coming to him."

"Remember Gohan telling us the stories of when he spoke bad of Kakarot. He said his human friends were all against him. This time its different. He has us on his side. We're not blinded like the humans are, so lets go back Gohan up." Cana said as everyone took off toward Gohan and Goku."

(With Gohan)

"So you've been studying and training?" Chi Chi asked?

"Yeah. I took a job at Capsule Corps as well. Money is definitly not an issue for us. I have enough saved right now to live comfortably for years. I studied, but no where near as much as I use to when I was younger. I train alot nowadays. There's been many threats since Cell and If I want to keep everyone safe and keep Goten, and Trunks away from this life then I have to get stronger."

"I understand Gohan. I might not like it, but its not my decision. You look happy, so I want you to continue doing what makes you happy. I'm also sorry for pushing your studies on you when you were younger. I just didn't want you to fight for your life at such a young age. I wanted to protect my little boy. I couldn't fight the bad guys and I didn't want you out there risking your life. Now that I actually had time to think about it, you never had a real chance at childhood and for that I'm sorry. I might not be 100% responsible for that, but I am still to blame for alot of it. I never let you enjoy life and have fun outside as much as I should've of. You were forced to grow up as a young boy. I'm very proud of you Gohan. More than you can ever know. Now wheres that idiot husband of mine. He hasn't seen you in years and he's not even here to say hello!"

"Did you call for me Chi Chi?" Goku asked as he approached.

"Of course I did! Where were you? You're suppose to be catching up with your kids instead of wandering off!" Chi Chi yelled.

Gohan's face went from a smile to a cold stare. "Kaniah can you take Goten, and Chiku with you. They don't need to see this."

"Well I wanted to be here with you when you had this talk, but your old enough to not need a babysitter around you. Are you going to be okay?"

"I'll be fine." Gohan replied

Goku waved two hands defensively in front of him. "Sorry Chi, but Vegeta dragged me away. He wanted me to meet some people." Goku stopped beside Chi Chi and greeted Gohan with a smile. "Hey son you sure have grown over the past few years! You're giant now! How have you been?"

"Okay I guess. Did you have fun in other world training your days away and going on adventures." Gohan said with a frown.

Goku nodded oblivious to Gohans rising anger. "Yeah I can't wait to tell you about all about it. Its been one crazy ride."

Gohan clenched his fists. "Well I'm glad someone had fun. You want to know whats been going on since you deserted me to play in otherworld?"

Goku looked confused. "Deserted? Gohan I left so that you could be safe and have the life you should have had."

Gohan growled. "DON'T GIVE ME THAT CRAP! DID YOU REALLY THINK THREATS WOULD STOP COMING TO EARTH BECAUSE YOU WERE GONE!

"Now wait a minute Gohan. You might want to calm down." Krillin said as he and Yamcha tried to walk over to them. Vegeta stepped in front of them along with Piccolo and the other saiyans.

"This is between Kakarot and his son. No one else is to interfere or you will face the consequence. This has nothing to do with any of you, so mind your business." Vegeta said.

Yamcha growled. "I can't just sit here and watch Gohan disrespect..." Yamcha couldn't even finish because he was smacked in the face by Bulma.

"This is Gohans battle right now. No matter how close a friend you are to Goku you have no right to get in the middle of his family affairs. You guys are so fast to defend Goku that you don't see how hurt Gohan really is. Goku might have saved the world a few times. He might be a great man. He might of thought that leaving and staying dead was the right thing, but you need to understand that Gohan was 11 years old at the time. No 11 year old child is going to accept his father leaving him no matter the reason. Gohan has feelings too, but none of you can see the pain he carries with him because your too blinded. You all are responsible for his pain too because you wouldn't listen when he was crying out. Whenever he said anything about his dad that wasn't positive you all shunned him and got angry. A child that had alot of pain couldn't even release it to the people he thought of as family. How do you think that made him feel? The ones that actually helped him through his darkest hours was Piccolo and Vegeta. The two people on this earth that are probably the worst with emotions. You should all be ashamed of yourselves!

Yamcha, Krillin, oolong, Puar, and Roshi looked down in shame while Vegeta smirked.

"Hell has no fury like a woman scorned." Piccolo said.

Zangya chuckled. "I'm not sure that applies to this situation Piccolo, but your annologies are getting better.

-Back with Goku and Gohan-

"If you really thought the threats would stop because you left then you're a damn fool!

Goku's eyes widened. "Gohan?"

"Gohan? Where did that language come from young man! You need to show your father some respect!" Chi Chi yelled.

Gohan chuckled humorlessly. "Respect? Respect? You want me to show respect to a man who deserted his family for training? The same man who's actions were responsible for causing your death!"

Goku looked shocked and looked over to his wife. "Chi Chi I thought you said you died in child birth?"

"Oh she did die in child birth, but the reason she did was because her body was too weak. Do you know why her body was too weak? It was weak because after you died mom became depressed. She wouldn't eat or drink anything. All she did was cry herself to sleep every night. She was losing weight and her health was declining. She started getting better and eating for the sake of Goten when she found out she was pregnant with him, but it wasn't enough. Thats the truth 'father'.

Goku and Chi Chi looked shocked. He didn't know what to say. He stood there speechless with his mouth hung open.

"Gohan? Where is all this coming from?"

"Its coming from years of pent of aggression. I was forced to fight as a kid. I will agree that most of the time I did want to fight to please my father and for him to be proud of me, but what little kid wouldn't. Any kid would do what they can to have the person they looked up to the most be proud of them. As a father YOU should've stepped in and told me not to fight. You see I know how mom felt all those years when I was out fighting those battles after raising Goten. Goten is like a son to me and I would do anything to keep him out of those battles instead of having him join me."

"Gohan we didn't have a choice. If we didn't have all the help we could get the world would've been destroyed."

"You always put the world ahead of your own family. I understand that its important to save the world, but mom needed you! I needed you! We needed you, When the world needed you, you were there, but when you were needed by your family you just left us! You wanted to train in other world instead of staying with us."

"Gohan thats not true and you know it! I love you my family. I didn't want to leave, but I couldn't stand to put you all in danger anymore."

"Well a lot of good that did! After you died we had to deal with plenty of threats. One being Frieza's son Glacier. A being that was stronger than Cell named Bojack and the Broly the legendary super saiyan returned. The funny thing is that it didn't matter if you were dead or not. They were still going to come regardless and attack Earth because your friends and family were here. Don't you get it? You know as well as I do that just because you died didn't mean the threats would stop. I don't believe you're that naive to believe that."

"Gohan I'm sorry you felt this way, but.." Goku started before being cut off.

"Oh no I'm not finished yet. I'm just getting started. Do you know how hard it was on me? I was an 11 year old kid raising a new born because both my parents were dead. I had to learn how to raise him, bring in money, food and the neccities to live comfortably, and train to stop any threat that would come our way. You know how many nights I though of just ending it all? I was in so much pain, but I couldn't even grieve. Don't get me wrong I love Goten with all my heart. If it wasn't for him I probably would've killed myself a while ago. I couldn't even sleep at night for the first few years of your death. I was plagued by nightmares every night. I owe Vegeta, Bulma, and Piccolo alot. They helped me through my roughest times. My darkest hours. They were there when you weren't. For a while there I actually blamed myself for everything that was happening. I told myself that this happened because I let you die at the Cell games. If I had killed Cell when you told me too then this wouldn't have happened,but I remembered later that you had a chance to come back with the dragonballs, but you passed it up. You passed up coming home to your family and taking responsibility as a father and husband to have your own adventure in other world."

Goku was still speechless. "Gohan I..."

"What is the truth too much for you? How about this for some truth. Why did you decide to come back today of all days? Its because you think of fighting more than your own family. You could've came on a holiday like christmas to actually get to catch up with everyone properly, but instead you come back to fight in a tournament. That alone tells me everything I need to know.

"ENOUGH!" Goku yelled surprising everyone. "I know I wasn't the best husband or father, but damn it I tried my best. Why do you think I trained so much? It was to protect you and this family. If I didn't train then everyone including you and your mom would've now what I wanted. I wanted to always be able to protect you two, so I trained. I'm not going to lie and say I didn't enjoy training because I did and still do, but I never put training over you and your mother."

"So I guess spending a year in space training when you could've been wished home wasn't putting training over us huh?" Gohan said sarcastically.

Goku growled. "Learning that technique saved alot of people and helped us out alot. I know you've been going through alot since I died and I'm sorry for that, but I will not sit here and have you accuse me of not loving my family. I loved you guys more than anything. I didn't want to leave, but I thought that was the best decision."

"Well it was your worst decision because it cost you your son. Have fun fighting. It is the reason why you came and its what your best at." Gohan said as he walked past Goku.

Goku grabbed Gohans arm as he walked past. "Wait Gohan. Listen son I'm sorry. I didn't want you to feel deserted. I'm sorry you had to go through so much. I don't want to fight with you son. I'm only here until the end of the tournament. Please son. I don't want to go back to other world knowing you hate me. Lets try to make it right. Please i'm begging you!"

Gohan sighed. "Its too late for that. If you want to make me happy then at least get to know Goten. He needs to know who his biological parents are. I'm going to sign up for the tournament. I advise you do so soon before it closes." Gohan said as he walked off.

Goku had tears coming down his face. Chi Chi pulled him into a hug. "I lost my son. He hates me and wants nothing to do with me. What can I do Chi Chi. How can I make it up to him?"

"I don't know Goku. I just don't know, but you can start by meeting Goten. I'll try to talk to Gohan." Chi Chi said.

"I told you not to expect too much Kakarot." Vegeta said.

"I'm not in the mood Vegeta." Goku replied in a somber tone.

Vegeta smirked. "I don't care what mood you are in. You're going to listen to me if you want a relationship with your son again."

Everyone looked at Vegeta with a confused look while Vegeta continued to smirk. "I was going to give you a piece of my mind as well for being foolish and leaving the boy to deal with his demons alone, but you look so pitiful that I can't bring myself to do it."

"So what do I do Vegeta?" Goku asked.

"Saiyans can release all of their anger and emotions in a fight. The both of you can do it with words and fist in the tournament if you fight each other. You must give it your all and prove to him that family is more important to you than training. Give him space right now though. He needs to cool off. He doesn't hate you Kakarot. He's just fed up and pissed off. You two might not have the relationship you had before you died, but any thing is better then how the two of you are now."

"Thanks Vegeta. I never thought you would help me."

"Don't get the wrong idea. I'm doing this for Gohan."

Goku smiled slightly. "Thank you for caring for him while I was gone. It means alot."

"Whatever. I'm going to sign up for this stupid tournament.

Everyone followed his lead and signed up.

(With Babadi)

"I already sent my human minions to the tournament to collect energy. I some of you to stay here with me as back up while the rest of you go out and collect energy for me as well." Babidi stated.

"I don't think so. I think its time for me to take over now." Cell said with a grin.

"Who do you think you are? You are suppose to obey me servent!"

Cell grabbed Babadi by the neck. Dabaru flew forward to stop him but the other villains stood in his way."I'm no bodys servent. Don't worry Babadi I won't kill you. I need you alive for the extra boost in power. You see none of us execept for your pink demon friend is under your control. I taught them how to fight against your mind control. You have no power right now."

Babadi was sweating nervously. "Why you double crosser!"

"There's no need for name calling. You just got outsmarted you little runt. I've been taking your orders for too long. You don't know how much I want to rip your head off right now, but right now this is all I can do." Cell said as he used ki rings to bind Babadi's arms and legs together.

"MASTER BABADI! DON'T THINK YOU CAN GET AWAY WITH THIS YOU DOUBLE CROSSERS." Dabura yelled.

"You guys can just kill this weakling." Cell said.

"With pleasure!" Bojack said while cracking his knuckles.

"So when do we exact our revenge Cell? When does the plan go into effect?

We'll wait until Babadi's henchmen come back from the tournament. They're bound to lead those wretched saiyans here. Until then we just set everything up.

(Timeskip after the punching machine.)

"So this is where you were? I've been looking for you Gohan." Videl said as she walked up beside him.

"Hey Videl whats up?" Gohan asked.

"I'm fine, but what about you. You look like you're pissed off at the world. Who did you argue with this time?"

Gohan chuckled. "Actually it was my father."

"Boy don't I understand. I argue with my dad all the time. Don't let it get to you."

"You're right. I need to focus on the tournament. I hope you don't hate me after I kick your dads ass."

Videl smiled. "I'll hold nothing against you. I'll actually be rooting for you if you go against him.

"Thanks. Well lets stop sitting here its time to go choose lots to see who fights whom."

"Yeah lets go."

They left and made it too the drawing of lots.

"Hey Gohan! I've been looking all over for you." Kaniah said as she approached him. She kissed him lightly on the lips. "You feeling okay Gohan?"

Gohan smiled. "With you here I'll always be okay."

"You're so cheesy." Kaniah said with a chuckle.

Ladies and Gentleman can you please gather around we will be drawing lots to see who will fight each other in the first round. This box is filled with a ball with a number on in. The balls are numbered 1-16. If the ball is white then you are in the first division. If the ball is black then you are in the second division. Each division will have 8 fights. The winner of the first division will fight the winner in the second division. Lets get this started!

-After the drawing-

"Ladies and Gentleman welcome to the 25th annual World Martial Arts Tournament. This is what you've all been waiting for! The prelimanary is now over and the fighters have all drawn there lots, so the matches are all set up for the first round! I hope you're all ready for an awesome tournament because we have 32 participants this year! We have split the tournament into two different divisions. The winner of the first divison will fight the winner of the second divison to win the whole tournament. Both divisions will have eight fights. Here are the matches for the first round."

Match one: Gohan vs Kibito

Match two: Videl vs Spopovitch

Match three: Shin vs Hercule

Match four: 18 vs 17

Match five: Chiku vs Zumi

Match six: Goten vs Trunks

Match seven. Sharner vs Jewel

Match eight: Lime vs Kaniah

"For the second division we have.."

Match one: Raditz vs Piccolo

Match two: Vegeta vs Nappa

Match three: Mirai vs Yamu

Match four: Zangya vs Turles

Match five: Yamcha vs Tien

Match six: Krillin vs Domah

Match seven: Tao vs Bardock

Match eight: Goku vs Cana.

"The first round will be held today. The second round will be held tomorrow. The third and fourth round will be held on saturday. The final match will be held on Sunday! I hope you all are ready because we are ready to start this tournament!"

A/N: Its been a while since I uploaded a chapter. I know I promised to update quicker, but lately I haven't. I've been having writers block with this story, but I refuse to give up on it. I hold everyone likes the chapter.


	23. Chapter 23: Round 1

A/N: I know its been a while and i'm sorry for the delay. I hope you enjoy the chapter. Its the longest one I have written.

Chapter 23: Round 1

"Don't worry Goku. I'm sure you and Gohan can work things out between each other before we go back to otherworld. I'll make sure of it since its partially my fault." Chi Chi said to soothe her husband.

Goku looked at her with a confused look on his face. "What do you mean its partially your fault. I'm the one at fault here."

"Yeah, but I should've tried to help him cope with the aftermath of the Cell Games. I was so busy caught up in my own depression that I didn't stop to think that Gohan was going through alot worse. He was actually there when he lost you and he couldn't do a thing about it. I imagine that haunted him for a long time."

Instead of soothing her husband, those words just stung him even more. He lowered his head and heaved a deep sigh. "He shouldn't have had to gone through that at all. I think I understand a little, but I'm still confused."

"Well I heard Bulma yelling at your friends about something to do with Gohan. Maybe she can help you understand the situation more." Chi Chi explained.

"You're right Chi." Goku said with a small smile. "If anyone can explain this to me its Bulma.

-With Bulma-

"Hmph! That husband of mine didn't even look in my direction when I told him good luck. I am so sick of that man. I don't know why I even bother." Bulma said with an angry scowl on her face.

Mirai chuckled to himself. "Well mom you know how he is. He's not one for public affection and he doesn't rely on luck."

"Yeah. You know how he is Bulma. 'The only people who hope for luck are those who aren't strong enough to change fate on their own. I have the strength to change my own fate so I don't need luck.' I can't tell you how many times I heard that from his mouth." Gohan said in his best Vegeta voice making everyone around him burst into laughter.

"I have to say your impression of Vegeta is dead on." Kaniah said while holding her hand to her mouth to stifle the giggles.

"Yeah just make sure dad never hears that." Mirai said.

"Make sure I never hear what?" Vegeta said as he walked over to the group."What should he make sure I never hear huh? I'm dying to know."

"Uhh hey Vegeta. I was just talking about how...umm... you know." Gohan stuttered out.

"Oh no. I actually don't know, so enlighten me. What the hell is so funny and why should I never hear it?"

"Well its kind of a long story. Lets see. It starts with..." Gohan disappeared before he could finish his sentence.

"Ugh! I hate that blasted move! Well he won't get away from me that easily." Vegeta said as he ran off in search of Gohan.

Bulma sighed is happiness. "Its great to see those two like that. Its like father and son. I never thought I would see Vegeta act fatherly like this."

"Well if thats what you call fatherly then I don't think I want any fatherly love for a while." Mirai said with a smile. "Well I better go help Gohan get out of this mess. He helps me when dad comes after me, so I guess I'll return the favor." Mirai ran off to help his partner in crime.

"Gohan and Mirai seem to be getting along better." Zangya stated. "Mirai's also been super excited lately. I wonder whats up?"

"Who knows." Bulma replied. "Maybe Training with his father for the tournament all month is the reason."

"Who would be happy to train with Vegeta?" Kaniah asked sarcastically.

"I know I wouldn't." Zangya said. She started looking around. "Has anyone seen the demonic duo?"

Kaniah sighed. "Not at all which only means one thing. They're setting up some prank. I'll go look for them."

"I'll help you out." Zangya said leaving Bulma alone.

Just then Goku appeared right infront of the Bulma. "Ah there you are Bulma. I was hoping I could talk to you."

Bulma smiled and hugged him. "Hey Goku. I'm sorry I didn't greet you properly earlier, but things were kind of tense back there between you and Gohan."

Goku frowned. "Thats kind of what I wanted to talk to you about. Gohan won't talk to me without an argument starting, so I was hoping I could ask you a few questions."

"I can try my best to answer."

"Well I really want to know how all of this started. I know he said he blamed me for his mothers death and I can see why, but I don't understand what Gohan has been through since I've been gone. Can you tell me whats been going on with him."

Bulma frowned. "Well Goku at first he was hurting inside. He blamed himself for your death. He kept saying that if he killed Cell instead of toying with him then you would still be alive. And if you were still alive then Chi Chi would still be alive. To this day Gohan still blames himself for that deep down. When he started growing older he started understanding that it wasn't entirely his fault. You did have the chance to come back, but instead you decided to stay dead. Thats when his resentment for you started. He started thinking back to all the times you picked training, or the world above family.

Goku looked down. "I never picked training over family Bulma. I trained to be able to be strong enough to protect my family."

Bulma sighed. "Maybe I should put it in a different way. You were gone for a year after the battle with Raditz. You didn't get to spend time with him when you returned because of the fight with Vegeta and Nappa. After that fight you were hospitalized while Gohan left with Krillin and I to Namek. It took us months to get there. When you touched down on Namek there was no time for catching up with your son because of Frieza and the Ginyu force. After that we all returned to earth you stayed in space for a year at the least. You refused to come back when we wished for your return. When you finally did come back you guys trained for 3 years for the androids. I'm sure you had some fun times in those 3 years, but be honest with me. How often did you play with him, talk to him, or take him somewhere fun when he wasn't training or studying?"

Goku frowned. " Now that you mention it not too often. I mean we talked alot, and I played with him some. I didn't take him anywhere either. Am I that bad of a father."

"Goku I honestly think you tried as best as you could." Bulma said.

"Yeah, but it wasn't enough. After the 3 years of training the androids and Cell came. We all know how that went down. I guess I wasn't there enough for Gohan now that I think about it. I didn't know how to be a parent. Its not like I had parents growing up. I was learning as I went along." Goku then remembered what his wife said earlier. "Hey Bulma, Why were you yelling at the rest of the guys earlier?"

Bulma's face contorted into a scowl. "I was tired of them. Every time Gohan said anything Negative about you, they would get mad and scold him. Gohan tried to vent his hurt feelings about you, but they kept shutting him down. They would get mad and say he should respect you and never say things like that about you. It would get so bad that fights almost broke out when he did mention your name in a bad way. I honestly was just sick of it. What goes on between you and Gohan stays between you and Gohan. They have no right to get angry on your behalf. Gohan was holding in alot of pain and he couldn't even release to his friends that he thought of as family. No one would listen to him. They just assumed that he would get through it like he did everything else."

"I never thought that would happen. I guess thats kind of my fault too. I wish I was there to see everything that happened when I was gone."

"Why not use the Pendulum room? " Piccolo said as he approached the two. " You can use it to see every thing that happened with Gohan while you were gone in only a few minutes."

"Thats a good idea Piccolo. I'll be right back." Goku put two fingers to his forehead and dissapeared in the blink of an eye.

"So you're trying to help mend the relationship between Gohan and Goku too?" Bulma asked.

Piccolo snorted. "I'm only doing it for Gohans sake. I already died for the boy, so doing something like this shouldn't come as a suprise."

Bulma smiled. "Yeah you're right. I don't know what Gohan would've ever done without you Piccolo."

-At the Lookout-

Goku appeared in front of the guardian of earth. "Hey Dende. How is it going?"

Dende smiled. "Hi Goku. Its been a while. How's it feel to be back in the living world?"

Goku smiled sadly. "Well it wasn't what I expected."

Dende looked on in understanding. "You and Gohan had a falling out huh. I can't say I didn't see this coming."

"Well you are the guardian of earth. I should've known you would know whats going on. So do you know why I'm here?"

Dende nodded. "You're here to use the Pendulum room. Follow me." Dende led Goku to the pendulum room. Goku was standing in the middle of he room while Dende stood off to the side. "How far back should I send you?"

"I want to see everything after I finished telling the gang I didn't want to return to life. So after Gohan left this lookout on the day of the Cell games would be a good place for me to start."

Dende nodded. The pendulum started swinging and Goku's mind was transported back to right after he said he was staying in other world. Goku appeared on the look out and immediatly looked around for his son. He saw him flying off with a sad look on his face. Goku followed him until they reached his house.

"Mom I'm home." Gohan said as he walked through the door. Chi Chi ran up to him and hugged him as hard as she could.

"Oh Gohan i'm so glad you're safe! I can't believe that husband of mine let you fight that monster. Just what was he thinking? Where is he anyway. I want to give hime a piece of my mind." Chi Chi yelled looking around for Goku.

Gohan looked down. "Mom there is someting I have to tell you."

Chi Chi looked at Gohan and could see the change in his demeanor. "What is it son?"

Gohans eyese started to water. "Its about dad. You see he's not coming home."

Chi Chi looked confused. " What do you mean he's not coming home. Is he out training again? I swear that man never thinks of his family. When I get my hands on him I'm gonna..."

"No mom he's not out training." Gohan said trying so hard not to break down in tears.

"Well out with it Gohan. Where is he?" Chi Chi said trying to get straight to the point.

Gohan looked up at her with tears running down his face. "He's dead mom."

Chi Chi looked pale. "What about the dragonballs? Can't they bring him back?"

Gohan shook his head. "He doesn't want to be brought back. He said that he attracts alot of enemies, so if he's gone the threats to earth will stop. He's gone for good this time."

Chi Chi stared blankly. "Excuse me Gohan I'm going to go get dinner started. Why don't you go outside and play."

Gohan looked confused until he saw that his mother was holding in her pain for his sake. 'She doesn't want me to see her cry. She's trying to be strong for me.' Gohan thought as he looked at her face. He nodded and walked out the house. He closed the door gently behind him and stood there with his back against the door. After a few minutes he heard his mother crying her heart out. It was too much for the young saiyan. He took off into the sky with tear streaks down his eyes.

Goku looked with wide sad eyes. "I didn't know I caused them this much pain. I can't believe I was the cause of this."

"It hurts to see this huh?" A voice said. Goku turned around to see his father.

"What are you doing here?" Goku asked curiously.

Bardock had a serious look on his face. "The namek with the turban sent me. He wanted some one to explain to you what was going on during these time periods and since I've already seen most of this I was the perfect canidate."

"What do you mean you seen most of this?"

"Well while I was in other world I kept an eye on you. I started watching over Gohan after you died. So I seen most of his life already."

"Oh okay, so whats next?"

"Well in order to understand Gohan completely, you have to see everything he saw. You'll have to watch as your wife's life dwindles away. You'll have to watch your son wake up from nightmares in a cold sweat. You'll have to watch him punish himself with his training. Are you ready to see this?" Bardock asked.

"If it helps me understand my son then i'll do it. Show me everything and hold nothing back."

"Well then lets do this."

(At the Tournament)

"I wonder where the old man went. The tournament starts in 30 minutes. I know he doesn't want to miss this." Gohan said.

"I'm sure he's around here somewhere. He'll show up when the tournament starts." Raditz responded.

"I can't sense him. Can you Mirai?" Gohan asked.

"No I can't. Maybe he's off eating or something."

Turles tapped his chin with his finger. "He might be trying to get to know Kakarot.

"Maybe so. Grandma Cana is probably with them too." Gohan said.

"Talking about people thats missing where's my father at?" Mirai asked curiously.'

"Prince Vegeta said something about finding something to eat before the tournament." Raditz answered. "I'm about to find something my self. I could use a good meal."

"Well then lead the way. I could use some food too." Turles said as he patted his stomach.

Gohan sighed. "Saiyans and their metabolisms. Come on lets go to the cafeteria."

(With the demonic duo.)

"Come on Goten keep up already!" Trunks said impatiently.

"But Trunks I'm looking for my sister." Goten replied as he looked around.

"We don't need her. We can do this prank without her. Now hurry up.

"But we need someone to be the lookout for us. If she helps us we'll be able to get away with this scott free and no one would ever know it was us. And even if we do get caught she can act innocent and get us off the hook."

Trunk's eyes were wide open in shock. "Goten thats the smartest thing I ever heard you say."

Goten smiled happily. "Well I'm not an idiot Trunks. Uncle Raditz says I'm smart, but just a slow learner and Uncle Turles says i'm ADHD. I don't know what that means, but it must be a good thing."

"Well I'm more ADHD then you are!" Trunks argued not understanding the meaning of the term.

"No you're not!"

"Yes I am!"

"No you're not!"

"Yes I am!"

"No you're... Oh there's Chiku." Goten said getting side tracked.

"Oh cool lets go get her." Trunks replied forgetting the argument.

"Hey Chiku!" Goten said landing in front of Chiku and Chi CHi.

Chiku turned and smiled at Goten. "Hi big brother."

"Chiku I want you to meet my best friend trunks." Goten said as he pointed at Trunks.

Chiku halfway hid behind Goten. "Its nice to meet you." She said quietly.

Chi Chi smiled at the sight. "Its no need to be shy Chiku."

"Hey mom is it okay if Chiku hangs with us for a while." Goten asked.

"Well I don't see why not as long as you tell me where you're going."

"We're just going to the cafeteria mrs. Goten's mom. I can sense my dad there along with Gohan." Trunks said

"Well I guess thats okay."

"So what do you say Chiku? Do you wanna hang with us?" Goten asked.

Chiku looked hesitant until Goten started giving her the puppy dog face. "Yes that sounds fun."

Goten smiled hard. "Thats great. Come on i'll show you the way." Goten said as he grabbed her arm and started running alongside Trunks.

"Have fun you three!" Chi Chi yelled as she waved.

(With Goku)

Goku and Bardock were forcefully sent back to the real world. Goku caught up to he current time and saw everything that happened with his son.

"Now you're all caught up with Gohans life. How do you feel?" Bardock asked.

Goku sighed. "I understand alot better now. The Bojack thing was entirely my fault. I let them loose from their prison because I let Cell destroy King Kai's planet. Broly survived my fight with him and if it wasn't for Gohan the earth would've been doomed. He's had it kind of rough. He didn't know how to take care of a baby, but he studied and tried his hardest to learn how too. He held alot of pain. He's still holding in alot of pain. My friends didn't help out too much either and to top it all off he caught my stupid heart virus. If you didn't intervene then he would be dead right now. I hate that he had to go through so much. He fought in tournaments to win money, He trained his ass off to protect the earth, and became a father to the son I left behind. I guess I am a horrible father."

"Well to be honest you didn't have anyone to learn from. You tried your best, but in the end you knew nothing of parenting. We can't fault you for that." Bardock answered.

"Gohan also knew nothing of parenting, but became a better parent than I ever could've been." Goku said with his head downcast.

Bardock put his hand on his sons shoulder. "Well Gohan is also alot smarter than you. You tried Kakarot. You weren't the best parent, but you already surpassed your father in parenting skills. I shipped you off to earth as soon as you were born. I didn't even care that much when you were born. I was also dissappointed that you had a weak powerlevel. I never so much as held you as a baby. I was a terrible father espically to Raditz and Turles. To be honest they hated me for a while too."

"But you seem to have a great relationship with them now. How did you make that happen? How did you mend your relationship." Goku asked with hope in his eyes.

"I proved to them that they meant the world too me. When they were sent to Hfil I fought tooth and nail with the baddest villains in there to give them a chance to escape. They escaped too the saiyan hide out and met with the king. I escaped with my move. Its sort of like your instant transmission. I talked the them even though they didn't talk back. I confessed to them that I knew I was a bad father. That I couldn't make up for what I did. I dropped my pride and told them how much they actually meant too me. I even challenged King Vegeta when he said that my kids weren't worthy of being saiyans because of how weak they were. I challenged him and any other saiyan that had a problem with them. I got attacked by most of the first class and some of the second class saiyans. The sheer numbers were enought to overwhelm me, but I stayed my ground and fought. After a while I noticed that they were fighting alongside me. At the end all three of us were lying on the ground bruised and bloody but we laughed about all of it. It was then that our new relationship was formed. You have to find a way to prove to Gohan that you truly are sorry. Prove to him that you choose family over any and everything."

Goku smiled. "You're right. This is not the time to be depressed. I have to prove to my son that family is the most important thing to me. Lets go dad. We have a tournament to compete in and by the end of the tournament my relationship with Gohan is going to change."

Bardock smirked. "Thats the spirit. Lets go!"

(The Tournament.)

"Come on guys the tournament will start any time now." Gohan said.

"Yeah lets go. We don't want to be disqualified." Kaniah said as she carried Goten and Trunks by the backs of their shirts.

"Its a good thing we caught them before they pranked one of us and its all thanks to this one here." Zangya said pointing to Chiku who was being carried by Gohan.

Cana chuckled. "Its a good thing she doesn't know how to surpress her ki all the way." They found her in the cafeteria.

"Yeah who would've thought those two were that mischiveous." Raditz said.

Turles nodded in agreement. "Yeah I like pranks as much as the next guy, but they take it a little to far."

"What did they try to do anyway?" Mirai asked. "I didn't pay much attention to them."

Domah snorted "They tried to put laxative in the cafeteria food."

"We wouldn't of been able to compete in the tournament if they succeeded." Zuni commented.

"If I even think you're trying to pull another prank on us during this tournament I will personally be your sparring partners for a whole month. I'll also cut the amount of food you can eat in half. Is that clear boys!" Vegeta said with a stern voice.

Goten and Trunks nodded meekly. "Yes sir!" They said in unison.

"All fighter please report to the fighting hall. The tournament will start in approximatly 10 minutes. " a voice over the intercom stated.

"Well guys lets go!" Gohan said as they all walked to the tournament hall.

When they got there all the rest of the fighters were already there including Bardock and Goku.

Raditz walked towards his father. "Hey old man whats the meaning of this? We were searching for you, but couldn't find you. Care to explain?"

"Last time I checked I'm your father. I don't have to tell you any thing." Bardock said as he crossed his arms.

Raditz crossed his arms and turned his face up. "Be that way then."

Goku smiled. "Don't worry we were just catching up. Theres alot I want to talk to you, Turles, and mom about before the tournaments over."

Raditz nodded along with Turles and Cana.

"I want to talk to you again as well Gohan." Goku said.

Gohan huffed and crossed his arms. "I have nothing to say to you."

Goku smiled sadly. "I know. You don't have to talk I only want you to listen. Thats all I'm asking for."

Kaniah elbowed Gohan in the ribs and nodded. Gohan sighed. Okay I'll listen to what you have to say after the first round is over."

Goku nodded. "Thank you son."

(Round 1 )

Ladies and Gentleman we will now start our first match in this years world martial arts tournament. First up is two new comers to the tournament. On this side we have Gohan the son of the 23rd martial arts champion Goku. On the other side we have Kibito. Not much is known of these competitors, but lets hope that this will be a great fight to remember." The announcer hopped off of the platform. "Now you may begin!"

Gohan got into his stance while Kibito just stood there.

"Gohan show me your strength. I want to see your super saiyan strength." Kibito said.

Gohan narrowed his eyes. "How do you know that I'm a saiyan and a super saiyan at that? Who are you?"

"I know you have many questions, but we are running out of time. All will be explained soon, but for now I need you to show me your power."

Gohan smirked. "I don't know who you are, but you're not the boss of me. If you want me to show my super saiyan power so bad then you have to force me to transform, but I doubt you can do that. I won't even have to fight at my full power in my base form to beat you."

Kibito growled. "How dare you talk to me in such a way mortal. If you won't transform than I'll just make you. I'll show you not to underestimate me."

Kibito got into a stance and glared at Gohan. He dashed forward and threw a punch at his face. Gohan tilted his head to the left to dodge the punch and brought his knee up in Kibitos stomach. Kibito blocked it, but was hit by a headbutt sending him on his back.

"1! 2! 3! 4!" The announcer yelled. Kibito stood up and glared at Gohan stopping the announcers count down. "It looks like Kibito can keep on fighting, but lets see if he can rebound back from that attack."

"I guess I can't hold back with you. To think a mere mortal would cause me to use my full power." Kibito said as he started getting in a horse stance. He powered up showing a white aura around him. "I will force you to transform." Kibito shot off and threw a fist at Gohan. Gohan dug his feet in the ground and caught the his fist. He gritted his teeth and swung his free fist at Kibito. Kibito caught his fist with his free hand and lifted his knee to Gohans stomach bending him over slightly. The contact was enough for Gohan to release his hand on Kibito's fist. Kibito used this advantage to punch Gohan in the face sending him staggering back. He ran forward and kicked Gohan to the ground.

"Not so cocky now huh?" Kibito said with a smug look on his face.

The announcer ran to Gohans side. "Gohan is down ladies and gentleman. I will now start the count. 1! 2! 3! 4! 5! 6! 7! 8! 9!"

Gohan jumped up and started stretching. "Well that was a good warm up. What do you say we start the real match."

"Oh my gosh. Gohan is up and stretching saying that he's done warming up. Could this mean trouble for Kibito?"

Kibito's face contorted in anger. "You think this is some kind of game! I'll teach you to mess with me." He ran forward with anger in his eyes and threw a sloppy punch. Gohan dodged to the left and smirked. "Come on I said the warm ups over, so get serious."

Kibito threw punch after punch at his opponent, but Gohan just dodged all of them.

"Whats Gohan doing. I never taught him to mock his opponents during a fight. He's kind of acting like you Vegeta." Goku said as he watched his sons battle.

Raditz sighed. "He's taunting him Kakarot. If you get into someones mind in a fight its likely they'll get sloppy. Right now the Red man is so mad he can't think straight. He's throwing wild and heavy punches. He's going to be out of gas if he goes like this for too much longer. Gohan has this match in the bag."

"Pfft. What are you a fight analyst now?" Turles said as he rolled his eyes. "Don't give away peoples fighting style idiot. This is a tournament."

"I'm not giving away anything that they can't see for themselves genius." Radiz repied.

"Both of you shut up. You're giving me a headache." Bardock said as he rubbed his temple with his hands. "Just watch the match it should be over soon."

Kibito kept throwing punches while Gohan dodged them all. Tired of being on the defensive, Gohan started throwing his own punches. He hit Kibito with a jab in the nose causing blood to leak. He then uppercutted him in the chin. Kibito was lifted off the ground for a few seconds before falling flat on his back.

"And Kibito is down! I will now start the count down. 1! 2! 3! 4! 5!"

Kibito got up and glared at his opponent. "You will not beat me!" Kibito lunged at his opponent.

Gohan smirked. "Thats what I was waiting for." Gohan slipped into one of his many stances. "Lets see how you like this. Wolf Fang Fist!" Gohan moved forward with his hand and palm thrusted Kibito in the stomach. He punched him in the face and body with rapid punches and palm thrusts. The aura around his body was red giving the resemblence to a wolf. He put his hands together as though he was doing a Kamehameha wave, but instead of releasing a blast he threw his hands into the gut of Kibito. Kibito eyes popped out of his sockets as he was knocked outside the ring.

"And the winner is Gohan!" The announcer said as the crowd went crazy with applause.

Gohan smiled and walked back to the room. Yamcha smiled and gave a thumbs up. "Nice win Gohan. I see you mastered the wolf fang fist very well. I couldn't of used it better my self."

"Well seeing as you were the one who created it I don't think I can do it as good as you."

"Well since you put it that way I guess you're right." Yamcha said with a cheesy grin making everyone laugh.

"So when did you learn the Wolf fang fist?" Goku asked curiously.

"about a year after the Cell games. I wanted to master as many styles of fighting as I could. Its a good way to better yourself as a warrior." Gohan replied in a monotone voice.

Goku frowned a little. "Still mad at me huh?"

"Not at all. Can't you tell? This is my happy face." Gohan said while pointing to his frowning face.

Goku playfully pouted and crossed his arms. "No need to be rude."

'He hasn't changed a bit. Still just a big kid.' Gohan thought to himself as he smiled slightly.

"It looks like they're starting to get along a little better now huh?" Cana said to bardock.

"Don't get the wrong idea. Gohan is still angry and probably still wants to fight him but, he just can't simply bring himself to hate Kakarot. No matter what he says he's still happy to see his father and he's glad he's doing well. It is his father after all." Bardock said

Vegeta nodded "I couldn't have said it better myself. What you say is true Bardock. Gohan is torn inside right now. He wants to mend the relationship with Kakarot, but he's still incredibly pissed at him. He can't let go of the past. He doesn't know what to do."

"And helping him or talking to him won't help. He has to figure this out on his own." Raditz added. "He is a man and a saiyan. He'll know what to do when the time comes."

"This next match will be Videl vs Spopovich. As you all know Videl is the daughter of our hero Hercule Satan. Spopovich lost to her father at the last tournament. Will he be able to redeem himself? Lets find out! You may fight!"

"You know our fight is next. I don't think we've ever fought each other so I don't know which one of us will win." 18 said as she walked up to her brother. "What caused you to enter the tournament anyway.

17 smiled. " Don't tell me you're getting rusty. Don't you sense it sis?"

18 looked confused. "What do you mean?

"Come on 18 you should've figured it out by now. This is the calm before the storm. Something is brewing and its going to be huge. I can feel it."

"I didn't want to acknowledge it, but you're right. I felt it for a few weeks now. Its ominous."

17 nodded. "Lets forget about that now. I want to fight you. I want to know who is stronger between the two of us, so don't hold back. Give me everything you have in our next match."

18 smiled. "Don't worry I won't hold back and I won't lose."

Videl got into a stance and starred down Spopovich. Videl dashed forward and threw a punch at Spopovich. She hit him in the nose making him stumble backwards. She punched him multiple time in the stomach and brought her knee up to his face making him hit the ground.

"And Spopovich is down. I will now begin the count. 1! 2!" The announcer yelled only to stop when Spopovich got up.

Spopovich had a sinister grin on his face while blood dripped from his lip. He dashed forward.

"What the hell? He got up like it didn't even faze him!" Gohan said astonished. "Something doesn't feel right. Whats with that aura?"

Goku looked on with a serious look on his face. "I don't know whats going on, but I know who he is. I know he fought in this tournament before and I'm pretty sure he couldn't use ki. He's alot stronger now too. He's not even tiring. This is going to get ugly if she can't end this quickly."

Videl round house kicked Spopovich in the face making him take a few steps back. She then dashed forward and gave him a elbow in the stomach and a upper cut to the face. She released a volly of punches and kicks to his body making him hit the ground hard. Videl was panting heavily. 'That ought to keep him down. Theres no way he can get up now.' She thought to herself until she saw him getting back up.

Videl growled to herself. "Thats it! No more holding back!" Videl yelled as she flew forward and kicked him in the face so hard that his head turned 180 degrees.

Videl looked on in shock. "No I didn't mean to kill him." She started freaking out.

"Ladies and gentleman, the rules state that you can't kill your opponent. I'm afraid that our contestant Videl will be disqualified."

Everyones eyes popped out of their sockets when Spopovich jumped back to his feet and twisted his head back the right way.

"Lad..Ladies and Gentleman I retract my last statement. I don't know how he's alive, but the match is still on."

"This is crazy!" Krillin yelled in shock. "We all just saw his head go the other way!"

Yamcha looked on in shock as well. "This is insane. He can't be human."

"Videl give it up! You can't win. Please just give it up." Gohan yelled.

Videl shook her head and readied herself for another clash with Spopovich. "No way Gohan. I can beat him."

Gohan growled. "That stubborn girl! Why won't she just quit."

"Put yourself in her shoes Gohan. She's the daughter of the world champion in the peoples eyes. She'll lose all respect from them and she'll lose her pride if she just quit. She rather fight and lose than to just quit. I can't believe you would even tell her to do such a thing. You know if you were in the same situation you wouldn't quit either." Kaniah said to her boyfriend.

Gohan rolled his eyes. "Oh spare me the pride speech. I know how much a pride is worth to a saiyan, but Videl isn't a saiyan and this isn't a regular match. He took all her best hits and he's waving it off. I don't know if his intention is to win the match or to kill her and judging by the look on his face I would say it was the latter. I understand she doesn't want to lose respect or her pride, but I rather her lose that than her life."

Domah looked on curiously. "Why are you so concerned? You act as if she is your mate. You're not messing around with other girls while you're with my daughter are you?"

Gohan bared he teeth. "Don't ask such stupid questions! I would be like this if any of my friends were out there in this situation."

"Calm down Gohan!" Goku said. "We don't need any infighting right now."

Gohan snapped his head over in his fathers direction. "Don't ever tell me what to do! You lost that privelage when you died and left me with your responsibilities."

"Maybe I wouldn't have died if you killed Cell when I told you too." Goku retorted with anger in his voice surprising everyone.

"Says the guy who gave Cell a senzu bean after telling me to fight his battle. Seriously he was trying to destroy the world, but you want him to have a fair fight." Gohan yelled back.

"Enough!" Vegeta yelled. "I will not listen to this constant babbling. You said you would talk after round one right? Now how about not arguing during the tournament. How am I suppose to concentrate with all the stupid fighing. Save it for after round 1 is that understood?"

Gohan nodded. "Okay."

Goku nodded as well. "Yes sir."

"Good now I don't know if you noticed, but in the middle of your arguing the girl has been getting her ass kicked."

Gohan turned to watch the fight. Videl was panting heavily with a bruise under her left eye. She had blood running down from her lip and her nose.

Spopovich punched her in the face but before she could fall he grabbed her by the skull and lifted her in the air. He started punching her repeatedly in the stomach and face. He had a sinister grin on his face while Videl cried out in agony after every punch.

"He's just toying with her now." Bardock said with a frown.

"He better be glad thats not me in the ring." 18 said.

Zuni and Cana were growling in anger at the scene they had to watch.

Sharpner and Lime started running toward the ring to stop the match, but Zangya and Mirai held them back.

"Let me go! She's my friend and she needs help!" Lime yelled.

Sharpner let out a yell while he struggled to get free. "Get off of me! How can you all sit here and watch this!"

"You think I like watching the daughter of my girlfriend go through this. I want to go out there myself, but I can't. If we go out there we get disqualified and so will she." Yamcha stated.

Sharpner glared. "I don't give a damn! I can always enter this tournament the next time they hold it. She needs help so screw the rules. I'm going to go help her now let me go!"

Piccolo was holding back Goten and Trunks so they wouldn't fly out there. Goten looked at Gohan with big eyes. "Daddy we have to help her please! You told me we're suppose to help people who need it and Videl needs it right now. Please!"

Gohan looked at Goten and nodded. "Well I can't say no to that." Gohan cupped his hands as if he were preparing for a kamehameha.

"Gohan whatever you're planning don't do it." Kaniah said.

"Sorry Kaniah, but I have to do it. I can't ignore this especially in front of Goten." Before he could do anything Gohan whipped his head over in Yamu's direction when he sensed him walking towards the ring. "What is he doing?"

Yamu walked to the ring with a glare on his face. "End this Spopovich. We have important business to do. We're not here to play around."

Spopovich nodded and kicked Videl out of the ring.

"The match is over folks and the winner is Spopovich." The announcer said as the crowd booed and threw drinks and food at Spopovich.

The medics put Videl in a stretcher and took her to the back.

"I guess I'll go give her a senzu bean." Gohan said.

"Why do 'you' have to be the one to give it to her." Kaniah said in a jealous tone.

Gohan rolled his eyes. "Yamcha can you do it?"

Yamcha nodded, so Gohan threw him a senzu bean. "Sorry for making you do this, but someones jealousy is starting to flare up."

Kaniah folded her arms and turned her head away. "I'm not jealous. You just need to keep your eyes on me and no other woman."

Gohan chuckled. "I don't know. Zuni has been catching my eye lately."

Domah glared at him. "Watch it brat."

Zuni giggled. "Well you can't blame him Domah. I mean just look at me."

Cana threw her arms over Gohans shoulders. "Have I caught your eye Gohan?"

Gohans eyes widened and jumped away from her. "Heck no! You're my Grandmother thats just disgusting." He ran over to Kaniah and shielded himself behind her. "Help me out Kaniah."

"Sorry Gohan, but I can't help you if you have eyes for my mother."

Gohans face paled. "It was a joke. A stupid unfunny joke and I'm sorry. I only have eyes for you."

Kaniah nodded. "You better if you know whats good for you."

Everybody laughed at the saiyans antics until the next match came up.

"Ladies and gentleman please allow me to introduce the next competitors. This man needs no introduction. He's the reigning, defending world martial arts champion. He's the savior of earth and defeater of Cell. Ladies and Gentleman allow me to introduce the favorite of this tournament... Hercule Satan!"

The crowd applauded and started going crazy. Hercule walked out with his fist on his hips and let out a hearty laugh and posed for the camera. He walked down to the ring in style.

"His opponent is a fist timer to this tournament. Not much is known about him. Please welcome Shin!"

The announcer walked up to Hercule. "Before your match let me ask you. How did you feel about your daughters loss in the last match?"

Hercules face contorted in anger. "I just have one thing to say. Spopovich better pray that he doesn't face me because if he does he'll get the beating of a lifetime. I'm going to show him why you don't mess with a Satan!"

The announcer nodded. "Thank you for your time. You may begin the match!"

Hercule slid into his stance and stared down his opponent.

Shin just stood there watching his opponent. 'If I beat him I will have to face one of the two with no life force coming from them. If I beat them I can face Gohan or Spopovitch. I know that he and Yamu are Babadi's underlings, so I have to wait for them to make a move. I don't know if I can make Gohan transform or not. If I restrain his movements in his next fight against spopovitch he'll have to power up to break free. Spopovitch will realize he's the one they're suppose to steal energy from and my plan will go into action there. Which means I should save my strength until that moment. I have no more need to fight in this tournament.'

"Hey what are you waiting for! Are you scared or something? I don't blame you if you are. No one wants to fight the champ. I am the strongest on earth." Hercule said with a smirk.

Shin smiled and turned to the announcer. "I forfiet." He jumped off the ring and walked back to the fighters room. The announcer's jaw dropped. "There you have it folks. Your winner by forfiet is Hercule Satan.

Hercule threw his fists in the air and gave a loud yell. "Thats how the champ does it! Yeah! I'm the man."

Kibito ran over to Shin. "What is wrong? You could've taken him out easily."

"Don't be so arrogant Kibito. Have you not learned from your defeat?" Shin replied.

Kibito hung his head in shame. "I'm sorry master."

Shin put his hand on Kibito's shoulder to reassure him. "Don't worry about it. I have a plan and forfieting was necessary. Your loss actually helped me to come to this plan, so I thank you. As for now my plan won't go into action until the second round begins. Until then lets prepare ouselves."

Gohan narrowed his eyes in the direction of shin and Kibito. "Somethings not right with them."

Piccolo nodded. "I get this weird feeling from them. They're no ordinary people."

"Are you just now figuring that out?" Turles said. "They both have really pointy ears and one is blue while the other is red."

"And look at how they're dressed. The appearance of them alone is enough to tell that they aren't ordinary." Raditz said in agreement.

"Now to introduce the next two competitors. They are both new to this tournament as well. They are the only two contestants I ever seen use a number as their name. Please welcome number 17 and number 18."

17 and 18 walked down to the ring and starred each other down.

17 got into his stance. "I'm not taking it easy on you sis."

18 dropped down into a stance of her own. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

17 and 18 both dashed at each other and collided their elbows together. the collision caused a the tiles beneath them to crack. 17 aimed a punch his opponents face and connected. 18 lifted her knee in 17's stomach. 17 retalliated from the hit and blasted his sister away to get some distance. He ascended in the air and motioned 18 to come after him. 18 Growled and sped off towards 17. They were in the air trading blow for blow. 18 aimed a punch at 17's face. 17 grabbed her fist and gave a knee to 18's unprotected stomach. 18 recovered quickly and headbutted 17. The android growled and aimed a fist at 18's face. 18 tilted her head to the left and gave her opponent an elbow to the face. 17 grabbed the arm of his sister and flung her towards the ground. 18 landed on her feet and flew back up to meet 17. 17 opened his palm and blasted 18. 18 flew out of the smoke full speed and punched 17 in the stomach making him hunch over. 17 retaliated with a uppercut to the face. 18 responded with a roundhouse kick to the face. 17 grabbed caught the leg after the kick and pulled 18 in and headbutted her. 18 grunted in pain, but punched her brother in the face. 17 kicked 18 in the stomach. They both went for a punch in the face knocking each other down. Each time they made contact with each other, a shockwave would shake the earth.

The announcer backed away from the ring as far as he could. " They are both fighting furiously, but it looks like they're dead even. Neither of them have stood up yet so I will begin the count. 1! 2! 3! 4! 5! 6!"

18 stood up to her feet. She was panting and covered in bruises. 17 didn't fair any better as he stood to his feet.

"Well sis this is fun. I never thought you would get this much stronger." 17 said with a playful smile.

"You should know me by now. I'm not one to get rusty or lazy. Now its time to end this." 18 said as she raised her palm at 17. "Power Blitz!" A pink energy wave fired from her palm and headed towards 17.

17 was in the same position as 18. "Photon Flash!" He yelled but instead of a pink energy wave, his was yellow. The two blasts collided and caused a huge explosion."

The announcer picked up his microphone. "Well folks this was one hell of a match, but as you can see none of us could have predicted this ending. This match has ended in a draw. As you can see both competitors are out of bounds, but lets give them a round of applause for the match these two put on.

The audience let loose a round of applause and cheers to the two siblings.

17 was first to sit up. "Damn it! I lost. you know if I didn't have to hold back I would've won.

18 glared at him as she was sitting up as well. "Oh? What happened to 'I'm not going to take it easy on you sis.' Now since you lost you want to say you weren't serious. Oh cry me a river."

17 stood up and started walking over to 18. "I was at full power in my current form. Just wait i'll have my rematch and I will win."

18 stood up, but looked a little confused. "Current form? What are you on about now?"

17 chuckled to himself. "I'll let you figure that out on your own. Come on. Lets go piss some of the fighters off."

18 shooked her head and sighed. "You're still just a giant kid. You never change."

17 and 18 walked back to the rest of the group. "Yo whats up. Its been a while since I seen most of you. Especially you future boy. Hows my favorite time traveler? We're still buddies right?" 17 said.

"Fuck off." Mirai said with a growl.

"The best." 17 said with a smirk.

Gohan sighed "Do you have to piss him off? He already didn't feel to great about you, but you make it worse everytime you annoy him purposly."

17 shrugged his shoulders. "Well I can't just stop being myself." He looked over at Raditz. "Man I don't think I ever seen someone with a hair line worse than shorty over there, but you take the cake. That widow's peak is dangerous."

Gohan, Kaniah, Goten, Trunks, Turles, Cana, Zuni, Bardock, and Domah tried so hard to hold in their laughter.

"This coming from the walking toaster." Raditz said with a frown.

"And who did you mean by shorty? Surely you can't mean your's truly." Vegeta commented.

"Of course Veggie. Who else would I mean. You're the only midget with a widows peak around here. Even baldys hair is better than yours." 17 looked at Raditz. "And for your information I rather be a toaster than a monkey."

Raditz growled. Whats stopping me from beating your face in?"

"Well your powerlevel for one." 17 said with a snicker. "Relax man we're all friends here. Its all in good humor. Isn't that right purple hair?"

Mirai growled. "I really hate you. Get it through your thick skull that I only tolerate you for Gohans sake. He said you guys are different and to give you a chance. I'm trying, but you really piss me off."

"Thanks man. I knew you felt the same way as I do. I can tell our friendship will last forever."

Gohan sighed. "Thats enough Lapis. Leave poor Mirai alone."

17 smiled. "Alright I'll tune it down a little. So whats been going on with you bro? You don't have time for me anymore? I've been bored."

"Well I had my hands tied with alot of things, but i've been good. You staying out of trouble?"

"I try. I try. I came today so I could entertain myself. Especially since I saw you threaten Hercule on live tv.

Gohans face flushed. "So you saw that too huh?"

17 smirked. "Oh we all saw it. Theres no way you could miss that. Speaking of that." 17 turned and faced Goku. " How you been living Goku?"

Goku pointed to himself a little confused. "I've been dead. Can't you see the halo?"

17 feigned ignorance. "Halo? What are you talking about? Theres nothing like that above your head."

Goku looked shocked. He reached up and touched his halo. "Its right here! I know it is. I'm even touching it.

"I think you're going crazy Goku. I definitely don't see a thing."

Goku tapped his chin in thought. "Hmm. I guess the living can't see it. Krillin can you see it?"

Krillin sighed. "Goku you shouldn't take everything 17 says seriously. He's kind of a jokester.

"So you can see the halo?" Goku asked.

That was enough for 17 to lose it. "Aww man. You can't teach that kind of comedy."

Gohan pinched the bridge of his nose. "Lapis you sure haven't changed at all."

17 smiled. "You know you're the only one to call me by my real name other than my sister. Isn't that right Lazuli?"

18 moved a few strands of hair behind her ear. "Whatever. I'm so use to 18 now that my real name sounds weird. I only call you Lapis because you prefer me to. Nothing more nothing less."

"And now everyone its time for the next match! This match will be between two first time competitors. First up we have Zuni!" The announcer yelled excitedly.

"Well I guess I'm up." Zuni said as she walked towards the ring.

"Good luck out there. Bring us a victory." Domah said.

Gohan snickered. "You sure are a supportive wife. Zuni has her very own cheerleader."

Domah glared at Gohan. "You sure know how to push my buttons brat."

"Her opponent is only four years old but she's also the daughter of our 23rd world martial arts tournament champion Son Goku. Please welcome Chiku."

"Good luck out there Chiku. I'm looking forward to see what you can do." Gohan said.

Chiku smiled. "I'll try my best big brother."

Goku waved at her. "Be careful and have fun." Chiku waved back. "I will."

Raditz, Turles, Bardock, and Cana looked suprised. "No one told us she was your daughter. Another addition to the family is always a good thing." Cana expressed. "And she's so cute!"

Bardock chuckled. "Oh boy. Looks like she found another target for her affection. On the other hand Kakarot. How did two dead people have a baby thats alive?"

Goku shrugged his shoulders. "Beats me. Not even Grand Kai knew."

"It figures you wouldn't know anything about it." Gohan said with a roll of his eyes until he was smacked in the head by Vegeta.

"Didn't I tell you to save it for later? We don't need your smart ass comments."

"Ohh someones going to get a whopping." Cooed 17.

Gohan glared at 17. "Bite me."

Chiku got into her stance and starred down her opponent.

Zuni got into her stance as well. "I won't take it easy just because you're a kid. Do well to remember that."

Chiku nodded.

"You may begin the fight." The announcer yelled. Chiku wasted no time and dashed straight for Zuni. She aimed a punch for her face, but all she hit was an after image. Zuni threw a kick at Chiku's exposed back. Chiku turned with great speed and blocked the kick with one hand. She used the other hand to throw a blast at Zuni. The blast hit where it was suppose to and knocked Zuni a few feet back. Zuni lifted her arm to block a kick from Chiku. She punched the kid in her stomach and back handed her to the ground. Chiku bounced back up to her feet and flew off to engage her opponent again. Zuni threw multiple blast at Chiku. After dodging the blast Chiku flew up into the sky. She stood infront of the sun. Zuni flew up to intercept her, but thats what Chiku was planning.

"Solar flare!" Chiku yelled blinding the whole arena. She then flew down and punched Zuni as hard as she could in the face. Zuni hit the ground hard leaving a hole in the ring. Chiku cupped her hands by her side. "Kamehame...Ha!" A big and bright blue beam of light hit the hole where Zuni landed causing a huge explosion.

"Well It looks like Zuni is down. I will now begin the count." The announcer yelled as he started the count.

Gohan stood in astonishment. "Man she doesn't mess around. I didn't know she was this good."

Kaniah smirked. "Yeah, but it'll take alot more to take mom down."

"7...8...9..." Zuni flew out of the hole with a blast in hand and sent it towards Chiku. Chiku crossed her arms as she blocked the blast, but little did she know that Zuni was planning on that. Zuni vanished and reappeared behind Chiku. She gave her a well placed kick to the back sending her to the ground. Chiku landed on all four and jumped out of the way of the raining ki blasts coming her way. Chiku looked for her opponent, but for the life of her she couldn't find her. Zuni appeared under Chiku and grabbed her foot. She started flying down with the kid and after picking up some speed she threw her through the ring. Zuni charged up her own blast and sent it through the hole that Chiku created.

"It looks like Zuni just did the same thing to her opponent that was done to her! It looks like Chikus down. 1...2...3...4...5...6...7..."

Chiku flew out of the hole with her clothes a little worse for wear. She had bruises and cuts and was covered in sweat. She was panting heavily. Zuni's clothes wore also ragged, but she didn't look tired in the slightest.

Zuni smirked and dashed off towards Chiku. Chiku dashed forward as well and the both met each other with blows to the face. Chiku was rewarded three hits for every hit that she landed on her opponent.

"There is no way Chiku can keep this up. I sure am proud of her though." Goku said with a smile.

"You should be. She's well mannered, smart and powerful. You and mom did a good job raising her considering the situation you were both in. It can't be easy for two dead parents to raise a living child." Gohan said.

Goku smiled. "Thanks that means alot."

Zuni gave Chiku a knee to the gut. She clasped both her hands together and hit her opponent in the back of the head sending her to the ground. Zuni flew down after her opponent. Chiku paused in mid air, but as soon as she looked up a foot made contact with her face and sent her head first into ring.

"Well this definitely has to be over now. It looks like Zuni came out on top." Domah said.

"7...8...9..." The announcer stopped when he saw Chiku standing.

Zuni looked on in shock and amusement at the same time. "I respect your courage to keep on fighting. I like your fighting spirit, but even you have to know that this match is over."

Chiku looked Zuni way and smiled. "That was a good fight. Thank you." She then fell flat on her face. She didn't beat the ten count this time around. Zuni walked over and picked her up. "Thanks for great fight kid. You'll be very powerful one day." She carried her over to the fighters hall where Gohan gave both of them a senzu bean.

"That was such a great fight. Lets give it up to both contestants."

The crowd cheered and clapped giving their respect.

"Next we have Goten vs Trunks. Goten is also the son of Son Goku. He proposed to his wife in the 23 martial arts tournament and now in this 25 the tournament his three kids are competeing. How great is that." The crowd cheered for him making Goten blush.

"And over here we have the son of the one and only heir to capsule corporations Bulma Briefs. Lets see if he's as strong as his mother is smart."

Goten and Trunks stood in the ring in their stances.

"Just so you know I'm not going to go easy on you." Trunks said with a serious expression.

"I'm not going easy on you either." Goten said with a smirk.

Vegeta smirked. "How about a little wager? If my son wins then you do any one thing I say and the opposite will happen if your boy wins."

Gohan smirked as well. "You're on."

Goten flew at Trunks with a feint right hook. Trunks fell for it and tried to block it, while Goten drove a kick to Trunks stomach. Trunks recovered fast and grabbed Gotens leg. He used it to throw Goten away from him. Goten spun around after being thrown and fired some ki blast. Trunks smacked them away threw one at Goten. Goten smacked it away, but he wasn't prepared for the right hook catching him in the jaw. Trunks continued his assult and brought both hands down on Gotens stomach sending him to the ground. Goten landed on his feet and shot back up at his Trunks with a punch. Trunks flew down with a punch and they collided in the middle of the sky creating a shockwave that was heard throughout the arena. Trunks kicked Goten in the face. Goten responded with a punch to the stomach. Trunks headbutted Goten. Goten recovered and elbowed his friend in the face. Trunks flew backwards from the force of the elbow and tried to straighten himself out. Goten didn't give him the chance as he flew in with a knee to the gut. He clasped his hands together and hammered Trunks to the ground. Goten flew to the ground and met his best friend in a fierce gaze. They were both panting slightly.

"I'm sorry Trunks, but I'm done holding back." Goten said as he powered up as much as he could.

Goten yelled as he flew forward faster than Trunks could see and punched him in the stomach doubling him over. Goten continued his assult with a knee to the face sending Trunks airborn. Goten flew after him and gave him an elbow in the back. He kicked him in the head sending him towards the ground, but before he could hit Goten landed and extended his fist. Trunks stomach landed right on the fist as he eyes popped out of his head. Goten threw his opponent on the ground. The announcer started counting but Trunks was able to beat the count. Trunks starred down his friend. "I know how bad you want to win this, but I also want to win. "He powered up as much as he could and dashed towards Goten. Goten blocked the fist that was aimed at his face, but he didn't see the knee that Trunks gave to his stomach. While he doubled over a little, Trunks took the opportunity to roundhouse kick Goten in the face sending him flying backwards. Trunks disappeared and reappeared above Goten and kicked him to the ground. He followed him to the ground and landed both of his knees into the stomach of Goten. He got off his friend and flew back some distance. He shot a few ki blast in the air hoping that Goten didn't see or sense it.

"Oh that had to hurt. These two kids are giving everything they have, but who will turn out to be the winner?"

Goten stood up holding his stomach with one hand. He cupped his hands to his side. "Kamehame..."

Trunks cupped his hands to his side. "Galick Gun..."

"Ha!"

"Fire!"

Both attacks hit directly in the middle. Goten pushed as much energy as he could into his attack and it started inching closer to Trunk's side. Trunks pushed as much as he could into his blast as well to even it out. The beam struggle was still dead even.

"I'm sorry Goten, but its time that I end this." Trunks yelled. He nodded his head towards Goten. The blast that Trunks threw in the air started raining down on Goten. Goten got distracted and Trunks took full advantage. He poured more energy into his blast and overpowered Goten. When the smoke cleared Goten was found outside of the ring face first.

He rubbed his head and stood up. "Aww man that was totally cheating Trunks!"

Trunks smirked. "I didn't break any rules. It was all legal so it was fair. Don't get mad at me because you didn't think of it first.

Goten frowned and walked back to the fighters hall in a huff.

"And the winner is Trunks ladies and gentleman. Lets give it up for them folks."

The crowd cheered as loud as they could for two boys.

Trunks ran into the fighters hall to explain to Goten that he didn't cheat.

"Looks like you have to do one thing I say." Vegeta said with a smirk.

Gohan sighed. "What do you want me to do?"

Vegeta chuckled to himself. "I'll let you know when I think of something really good."

"Next up we have Sharpner vs Jewel. Jewel is well known for being one of he best pupils under Hercule satan. Lets see how Sharpner fairs against him."

Jewel ran at Sharpner. Sharpner dodged to the left at Jewels swipe. Sharpner aimed a punch at Jewels stomach. Jewel tried to block it, but his punch was too strong. Jewel was doubled over from the hit. Sharpner took this chance to uppercut Jewel in the face knocking him clean out.

"And he's down ladies and gentleman. I will now begin the count. 1... 2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10 Thats it! The match is over and the winner is Sharpner."

Sharpner looked surprised. "Thats it? That was a little too easy." He walked back to the fighters hall and got congratulated for his win by his friends.

"Now we have two new comers. Lime and Kaniah. Lets see how this fight turns out. Hopefully its longer than the last one."

Lime got into her stance along with Kaniah. Lime flew off and gave everything she had at Kaniah. Kaniah blocked every single hit.

Lime backed up and charged up a blast. "Masenko Ha!" She yelled as the blast went straight at Kaniah. Kaniah held her hand out and let it explode on her the smoke cleared Lime was found behind Kaniah. She punched her in the face with her ki infused fist. Kaniah didn't expect it and was shaken a bit. She kicked her opponent in the stomach and punched her in the face again. Lime continued her barrage stunnning Kaniah. She flew up and put her hands above her head. "Masenko Ha!" She yelled pouring in all the energy she had in her body. Lime dropped down to the ground panting heavily. Kaniah appeared from the dust. She smirked at her opponent.

"You used up all your energy huh? That wasn't very smart. You've improved alot since the last time we fought, but its over now."

Lime smiled. "Yeah this match is over. I just wanted to have fun and test my self and thats exactly what I did in this match. I gave it everything I had, but it wasn't enough.

"So are you giving up? Kaniah asked.

Lime shook her head. "You should know better than anyone that I always go down fighting."

Kaniah dashed forward toward her opponent. Lime got into a stance as Kanaih approached her. Lime tried to block the hits that Kaniah sent her way, but it didn't end to well. Kaniah punched her in the stomach. While she was double over Kaniah grabbed her by the back of her shirt and threw her outside of the ring.

"And the winner is Kaniah. Next we will have the second division of this tournament. The first fight will be Raditz vs Ma Junior."

Piccolo and Raditz walked into the ring. The both starred each other down.

"I've been dreaming of this rematch. You don't have Kakarot to help you this time. You will fall to me and taste utter defeat green man." Raditz said as he got into his stance.

Piccolo dropped into his demon stance. "I don't need Goku to beat you now. You're not even a super saiyan, so you have no chance against me."

Raditz growled and shot off at Piccolo with great speed. He aimed a punch at his opponents face, but he went through an after image. Piccolo appeared behind Raditz and kicked at his back, but he too went through an after image. Raditz appeared on the other side of the ring and launched a few ki blasts. Piccolo smacked them straight up into the air, but Raditz only used them as a distraction to dash at his opponent. He landed a punch in the sternum of his opponent forcing him a few steps back. Raditz punched him dead center in the nose forcing him back. Piccolo did a few back flips and once he gathered his bearings he flew straight at his opponent. He punched his opponent in the jaw thinking it would force him back a few steps, but that didn't happen. Raditz stood his ground and lifted his foot into the gut of Piccolo sending him in the air. Raditz disappeared and kicked the namekian back to the ground. Piccolo landed on his feet and shot back up a Raditz surprising him with a fist to the stomach. He then grabbed the saiyans foot and threw him towards the ground. Raditz landed on his feet and watched as his opponent landed on the ground across from him. Piccolo reached for his turbon and threw it outside the ring. He also took off his shoulder pads and threw them out causing the ground to dent.

"I guess this means the warm ups over and you're going to take me seriously." Raditz said with a smirk.

Piccolo responded by raising his ki creating a white aura around him. Raditz did the same except his aura was purplish. Piccolo launched at Raditz faster than anyone expected and decked Raditz in the jaw. Raditz grunted in pain and twisted his body around, so that he was positioned behind his opponent. He elbowed him in the back making Piccolo clench his teeth. Piccolo turned with a kick to Raditz temple forcing him to fly back. Raditz handspringed his way to a standing postion and held both of his arms out. Purple balls of ki were swelling up in his hands.

"Double Sunday!" Raditz yelled shooting twin blast at Piccolo. Said namek held his hand out as well.

"Demon Wave!" Piccolo yelled while firing his yellow ball of ki to detonate against Raditz ki blast. The demon wave stopped one of the blasts, but the other one went through the smoke and hit its target. When the dust cleared the namekian was floating in mid air with his arms crossed over his chest successfully blocking the brunt of the blast. Piccolo looked around for his opponent. He searched for his ki and suddenly looked up and realized he was too late to block the attack. Raditz was flying down torwards Piccolo with a blast in hand and blasted him in the face at point blank range. Piccolo hit the ground hard, but stood back up fairly quickly. Raditz was flying down again to deliver another devestating blow when he was kicked in the head and sent crashing into the ground. Raditz stood up and glared at his opponent.

"What the hell was that." He mumbled to himself. His eyes popped open when he saw another Piccolo in the ring. "When did you have time to make a clone?"

Piccolo smirked. "I used the dust as a smoke screen when you hit me with your double sunday to use this technique."

Raditz growled. "I don't care how many green bugs there are! I will squash them all!"

He flew forward with a punch ready only for Piccolo to meet him head on. Piccolo grabbed the fist of Raditz. He threw a punch at Raditz only for him to do the same. The second Piccolo kicked Raditz in the spine while he was distracted making him release Piccolo's fist. The original Piccolo punched him in the stomach doubling him over slightly. The second Piccolo swept Raditz's feet up from under him while the original Piccolo kicked him in the air. Raditz finally got himself together and blocked a kick coming from the second Piccolo. He punched him away only to be blasted by the original Piccolo. Raditz hit the ground and stood up panting.

"Piccolo isn't fooling around. Uncle Raditz may have gotten stronger since he was last here, but he won't even stand a chance against Piccolo even if he was a super saiyan." Gohan commented.

"Losing this fight will hurt his pride to some degree, but it will be good for him. It will cause him to train much harder." Bardock stated.

Turles nodded. "You're right about that." I can't wait for my fight against the half breeds mate. I need to test my power and who better than a worthy adversary."

Zangya snorted. "I have a name you know and I'll make sure you learn it by the end of our fight."

Turles smirked. "Ooo sassy. Thats how i like it."

Mirai glared at Turles. "Watch yourself."

Turles waved him off. "Learn to relax. We're here to have fun, but you just keep pouting and looking angry. You're definitly Vegeta's son. You're just like him a straight kill joy."

17 chuckled. "Vegeta Jr. Just die his hair and give him a widows peak."

Vegeta had avein popping out of his forehead. "You idiots are really starting to annoy me."

Turles laughed. "See what I mean? Kill joy."

Piccolo and his double were landing blow after blow on Raditz. Raditz tried to block and dodge, but fighting Piccolo and his double was hard and very taxing on the body.

Raditz was punched in the stomach and elbowed in the back. He blocked a punch in the face, but caught with a kick to the kidney. He jumped over a leg sweep and dodged a kick to the stomach, but he was backhanded away. Raditz exploded his ki and glared at his adversary. He flew at Piccolo and punched him in the eye. Piccolo backed up and gripped his eye in pain. Raditz smirked and went after the second Piccolo. He punched him in the stomach and gave him a knee to the face. Kicked him in the air and grabbed his foot before he could fly away. He threw him towards the Piccolo that was holding his eye. Piccolo crashed into the other Piccolo and hit the ground. Raditz flew up and charged his blast. "Saturday Crush!" The beam hit Piccolo and when the light cleared there was only one Piccolo. His clothes were damaged and he had some cuts and bruises. He was panting slightly, but smiled. "I appreciate the good fight, but its time It ended."

Raditz nodded. "I couldn't agree more." He powered up as much as he could and flew off towards Piccolo.

Piccolo started powering up making Raditz stop. Raditz's eyes were popping out of his skull. "What is this power? I didn't know he was this strong." He growled and glared at Piccolo.

"Green man answer me this. Why were you holding back so much if you had this much power!"

Piccolo smirked. "Because you're weak. I wanted to have a little fun in this fight, so I fought at your level. To think that you would be so weak. You're a shame to the sayian race. You're a shame to your family. You're a shame to Gohan. If I had my way you wouldn't be allowed to be around him because of your weakness."

Raditz was getting angrier and angrier with each word that Piccolo spoke. He shot off towards him and tried to attack. Piccolo dodged every hit and punched him in the solar plexus doubling him over.

"Just look at how weak you are now. You can't even defend yourself against a green bug." Piccolo said as he smacked him around. You deserved to die and your whole race deserved what Frieza did to them."

Raditz glared at him. "Shut the hell up you bug!"

"You never amounted to anything and you never will." Piccolo continued. "You were always the weakest no matter who you hung around. Hell you were stronger than me when you first arrived on earth and you died by my hand. You were wounded by a four year old who had no prior training and killed by me. You're so pitiful that I'm just going to end your miserable life." He started charging up his special beam cannon. "I'll finish you the same way. With a hole in your chest. Special beam cannon!" Piccolo yelled as fired.

Raditz put up a energy barrier around himself. The blast hit the barrier and was threatening to push through. Raditz stood there deep in thought. 'He's right I'm weak. I was killed by him my brother and my nephew. I was alway the weakest of anyone I was around. On planet Vegeta my friends were all stronger than me. My comrads Vegeta and Nappa were stronger than me. Hell even the Saibaman were stronger than me. I've always felt inadequate. I never amounted to anything. Maybe I should just go back to Hfil.' Just then Raditz thought on something Gohan told him before.

(Flash back a few weeks after all the saiyans were wished back )

Raditz lying on the sofa body sore from the training Gohan put him through. Gohan walked in and saw the expression on his uncles face and decided to pry.

"So whats eating at you. I know you're tired from the training, but you look almost dejected for some reason." Gohan said as he sat next to him.

Raditz sighed. "Do you think its even possible for me to even become a super saiyan."

Gohan nodded. "Of course I do. Whats with the doubt?"

"I've always been the weakest no matter where I went or whoever I was around. You were even stronger than me at four years old and you never even trained before! I have a hard time believing that a weakling like me can ascend to super saiyan."

Gohan frowned. "With that attitude you won't. You'll never be able to do it if you're always doubting yourself. I use to be the same way so I know how you feel. I wasn't always the weakest, but I was always the weakest link. Everyone else had strategy and experince over me, so I was usually the one everyone had to help or save. You _were_ weak, but you're not anymore. My dad was three time weaker than you were when you first arrived on earth and look at him now. After some years of training he became a super saiyan. If he can do it then I'm sure you can too. You just have to believe in yourself and shake you doubts. I promise you will transform and I will be there when you do. I'll help you no matter how long it takes"

Raditz smiled and ruffled his nephews hair. "Thanks kid. I needed that. I promise you I will ascend and become a strong uncle you can depend on in battle."

(Flash back over)

Raditz opened his eyes with determination written all over his face. "No I will not die here. I will not lose here! I am not weak! I am strong! I promised I would be a strong warrior that Gohan can depend on. That my family can depend on and I can't do that if I'm dead. I will defeat you. I will take back my honor! I will take back my pride!" Yelled Raditz. His hair was flickering from black to gold. His eyes were flickering from black to teal."

"Aghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Raditz screamed as he completed his transformation. Raditz dropped his barrier and smacked the beam into the sky. He looked at his hands and smirked. "At last I have ascended.

"Oh my gosh he actually did it!" Turles said with his eyes wide.

"Thank you Piccolo. I really appreciate it." Gohan said to himself knowing that Piccolo would hear it.

Bardock turned to Gohan. "So this was your plan huh?"

Gohan nodded. "I knew Piccolo would be the only one to be able to push him seeing that he holds a grudge on him and all. I knew if Piccolo acted evil and like he hated Uncle Raditz then he would transform. I hope he finally stops thinking of himself as a weakling now."

Cana looked on in amazement. "Thats my boy!"

Piccolo grinned. "Its about time you transformed. I was getting bored. Now the real fight can commence." He powered up so his powerlevel was above Raditz's.

Raditz shot off and punched Piccolo in the gut. Piccolo responded with an uppercut to the face. Raditz gave an elbow to his face. Piccolo turned his body and landed a hit on his opponents jaw. Raditz kicked the Namek in the face. Said namek grabbed the saiyans leg and pulled him in for a punch to the face. Said saiyan grabbed the nameks gi top and pulled him in for a headbutt. Piccolo grunted in pain, but gave a viscious headbutt back. He kicked Raditz in the stomach and blasted him away. Raditz landed on his two feet and starred his opponent down. He was panting heavily. He wasn't use to the power of super saiyan and it was starting to strain him. He took off again and met Piccolo blow for blow in the middle of the ring. He side stepped a kick coming his way but sent a blow at Piccolo's head. Piccolo gave a knee to the stomach of his opponent and kicked him away again. This time Piccolo followed and kicked Radtiz to the ground. Piccoo flew up and charged up his blast. "Light Grenade." Piccolo yelled as he hit Raditz dead on with his blast. Raditz stood up looking worse for wear. He was out of his super saiyan form.

Piccolo touched down on the ring. "This match is over. You can't even sustain your super saiyan power."

Raditz smirked. "Thats what you think." He got into a horse stance and started powering up. His hair flickered gold until it remained gold. He looked Piccolos way with smirk Piccolo looked shocked that Raditz could still keep going until he saw the gold fade away from his hair. Raditz collapsed in the ring."

"Raditz is down. 1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10! Your winner is Piccolo!"

"What happened? Why did he just collapse?" Domah asked

"The super saiyan power was too much for him. He was already severly weakned before transforming in the first place. It was too much strain on his body." Kaniah said.

"But I've been beaten worse than that before and was still able to hold my transformation, so why can't he?" Goku asked."

"Well your body is well accustomed to strain. You strained it with the kaioken many times." Gohan answered making his father nod in understanding."

"Okay folks are you ready for the next match?" The announcer asked as the crowd cheered loudly. "Okay then give it up for our next fighters. They are both new to the scene, but as you've seen today that means nothing. Lets welcome Nappa and Vegeta!"

They both walked to the ring and starred at each other.

Vegeta looked at Nappa. "Just why the hell are you here?"

"I told you I want revenge for my death."

Vegeta chuckled. "You know you can't beat me. Whats the point of this? Did you really want to get beat up that badly?"

Nappa growled and dashed forward at Vegeta. He swung his fist at his opponents face. Vegeta tilted his head to the side to dodge it. Nappa lifted his foot up to kick the prince in the stomach. Vegeta parried it with his hand. Nappa opened his hand and attempted to blast the saiyan prince. The blast his dead on, but Vegeta was unharmed.

Vegeta smirked. "You can't even hurt me at all. You're still too weak. You mind telling me the real reason why you showed up today?"

Nappa glared at the prince. "I told you already its to exact revenge."

Vegeta glared back. "Well if you don't want to tell me fine, but I'm ending this farce of a match. Vegeta dashed at the older saiyan and punched him in the face sending him flying backwards. Nappa stopped his momentum with his ki, but was kicked to the ring. Nappa stood up only to be punched in the solar plexus. Vegeta then let loose a blast into the abdomen of Nappa. The blast sent him into the sky. Vegeta disappeared and reappeared above Nappa. He kicked him in the head sending him to the ground. Nappa landed outside of the ring knocked out."

"And with a stunning display of power the winner is Vegeta." The announcer said as he saw Vegeta walking back to the fighters hall.

When Nappa walked back Bardock approached him. "Whats the real reason on why you're here?"

Nappa sighed. "Prince Vegeta usually gets himself into trouble. I know I can't help in battle, but I still want to try. I am his body guard after all."

Bardock chuckled. "You still care for him even though he killed you. Thats devotion."

"I never hated the prince. Not even after he killed me. I've watched over him for all of his life until I died. He attracts trouble and if trouble comes that he can't handle then I will be a give my life to give him time to escape."

Bardock shook his head and started walking away. "You're a better person than me Nappa. I wish you the best of luck."

"Now lets give it up for our next competitors. Yamu and Mirai.

Mirai and Yamu stood across from each other in the ring. Mirai narrowed his eyes. 'I'm ending this quick.' He thought to himself.

"You may begin the fight!"

Mirai charged at Yamu. Yamu didn't even see the attack coming and got decked in the face. Yamu flew backwards until he hit and crashed into the wall around the stadium and fell on the grass.

The announcer looked shocked. "Well folks this match is over. Your winner is Mirai. That has to be the quickest win ever.

Mirai walked back to the fighters hall. Sorry guys but he wasn't worth my time. I wouldn't of had any fun fighting him so I decided to end it quick."

Bardock snorted. "I don't blame you. A boring fight is no fun at all."

"Well lets get a move on with this next fight. Next we have Turles vs Zangya."

Turles and Zangya stepped into the ring and got into a stance.

Turles smirked "You ready girly?"

Zangya smirked as well. "I'm ready to win."

"You may begin!

Turles dashed towards Zangya and aimed a elbow to the face Zangya knocked the elbow away and tried to punch Turles in the face. Turles tilted his head to the side and tried to kick her. Zangya smacked the kick away and punched him in the face. Turles smiled after getting hit and headbutted her making her back up a few steps. He threw a blast at her, but she smacked it in the sky. She returned with a blast of her own, but Turles smacked it up in the sky as well. Zangya dashed at him with a kick to the stomach. After connecting with the hit Turles smiled once again and uppercutted her in the chin.

Mirai was looking on closely. "Why does he keep smiling after getting hit?"

Bardock chuckled. "Because he's crazy. He loves fighting people stronger than him. It drives him to do better. He's a glutton for pain too."

Turles punched her in the stomach doubling her over. He tried to punch her in the face, but Zangya dodged the blow and elbowed him in the face. He was knocked off his feet and did a handspring back to a standing position. He looked up just in time to block a punch from her. He buried his fist in her face and blasted her back. Zangya recovered quickly and blasted him back. He crossed his arms and blocked it, but Zangya followed her blast and swept his feet from under him. She lifted her foot and kicked him in the ribs breaking a few in the process. She hammered him to the ground and jumped up in the sky. Turles hopped to his feet and followed her in the air. He tried to punch her, but she spun around his arm and landed a punch to the side of his head. He turned his body and hit her with the back of his fist. She spun a few times in the air because of the hit. Turles followed up by clasping his hands together and hammering her down. While she was falling Turles threw some ki blast at her. Zangya landed on all fours and jumped in the sky as quickly as she could to avoid the blasts. She turned around as quick as she could and blocked a hit from Turles who appearead out of no where. She lifted her foot into his stomach and gave him a knee to the face. She punched him back and threw some blast of her very own. Turles took the blasts head on by flying threw them. Once he reached his opponent he threw his fist at her. She ducked under it and grabbed his wrist. She spun him around and around and released him towards the ground. Turles stopped himself a few inches above the grass sighing in relief. He looked up to see his opponent crashing into him feet first. Zangya's feet were buried in his face as she crashed into the ground."

"And there you have it folks! Zangya is the winner. Turles touched the grass before she did, so this match is over."

Zangya stood up and offered her hand to Turles. "Good fight Turles."

Turles took the hand and scoffed a bit. "Yeah yeah. You too girly even though that was a cheap shot."

Zangya smirked. "I won fair and square and you know it."

Turles chuckled. "I guess so, but I want a rematch after this dumb tournament where that out of bounds rule doesn't apply."

Zangya smiled. "No problem. You'll still lose anyway."

"Hmph!" Turles said as they walked back to the fighters hall.

The announcer jumped in the middle of the ring with his microphone. "Okay lets get on with the next match. These next two are no strangers to this tournament. One is actually the 22nd winner. Allow me to introduce Tien Shinhan and Yamcha the Bandit."

Tien and Yamcha stood across from each other.

"This is the second time we faced each other in the tournament." Tien said.

"Yeah but this will be a closer fight than the last time." Yamcha said getting in a stance.

"And you may fight!"

Tien and Yamcha flew off at each other Tien threw a fist, but Yamcha was trying to end it quick.

"Kaioken times three!" Yamcha yelled as he flew off and punched Tien in the face. The force of the hit stunned Tien and sent him flying backwards. Yamcha continued his assult by flying under him and kicked him in the sky. He flew after him and punched him in the stomach and finished by clasping his hands and hammering Tien to the ground. Before Tien hit the ground a red aura covered him. "Kaioken times 3!" Tien yelled as he stopped his descent and disappeared from view. Yamcha looked around for his opponent. Tien came from above and elbowed his friend on the top of his head. Yamcha was falling out of the sky, but TIen zipped under him and stopped his descent with a fist to the stomach. Tien zipped above him again kicked him in the back. Yamcha hit the ground hard, but stood up before the announcer could start the count.

"Starting off all out early huh?" Tien asked as he touched down on the ring.

Yamcha chuckled while scratching the back of his head."Well it was the best way to catch you off guard and try to win."

Tien nodded. "I admit it was a good strategy If you went past 5 times kaioken you probably would've beaten me."

Yamcha smiled. "Don't count me out yet. " He let his red aura come over him again. He held his palm up until a big yellow ball of ki was in his hand. "Lets see how you like my spirit ball technique." He said as he threw the ball at his opponent.

Tien held his finger out. "Dodon ray!" The finger blast hit the spirit ball, but did absolutley nothing. Tien jumped in the air to dodge it, but Yamcha made it follow him by moving his fingers in the direction that Tien was going.

Trunks and Goten smiled in the fighters hall. "Hey Trunks look its like the gum gum pistol."

Trunks smiled and nodded, but 17 looked confused and looked at Gohan. "What do they mean. Its nothing like the gum gum pistol."

Gohan chuckled. "They think gum gum pistol is the name of the attack yusuke uses in yu yu hakashu."

"But thats the spirt gun. Aren't you going to tell them the difference?" 17 said.

Gohan shook his head. "Na its not really important."

17 shrugged. "I guess."

Tien kept jumping and flying out of the way. "This is annoying. I have to get rid of this thing quick." He had a red aura around him. "Kaioken times 3!" Tien held his hand out and charged a huge blast. It hit the spirit ball, but the spirit ball went through the blast and hit Tien head on. When the smoke cleared Tien was shown with his arms crossed over his chest. He blocked some of the blast, but he didn't see the kick to the head coming sending him to the ground. Yamcha landed on the ring and dashed towards. Tien. "Kaioken times 5 Wolf Fang Fist!" Yamcha yelled as he hit Tien across the face with a jab. He hit Tien multiple times with punches and open palm thrusts. He ended it with a double palm thrust sending Tien to the ground.

"Tien is down. I will now begin the count. 1...2...3...4...5...6."

Tien stood up stopping the count and flared his aura. "lets see how you like this technique Yamcha. Four witches technique." Two additional arms came out of Tiens back.

Yamcha got into a stance. "I've seen this before. I can handle it.

Tien smirked. "I"m far from finished. Multiform technique!" At the end of the technique there were four Tiens in the ring.

Yamcha smirked back. "That cuts your power level into fours. Is this really the best you got?"

Tiens red aura expanded over all of the Tiens. "If all of us use kaioken then that makes up in power difference. Now all four of us are just as strong as you and I can get even stronger. Kaioken times 10!"

One Tien kicked Yamcha in the face while the second one uppercutted him in the sky. The third one clasped his hands together and hammered him to the ground while the forth one blasted him. Three Tiens made a triangle around Yamcha while one stayed up in the air above them. The three Tiens blasted Yamcha, but Yamcha jumped up in the air. The Tien that was in the sky put his four hands together for a tri beam. "Double tri beam cannon!" The Tien in the air yelled as he hit Yamcha making him scream in pain. Yamcha hit the ground and the other three Tiens readied themselves for a blast. "Double tri beam cannon!" All three Tiens hit Yamcha with the times ten kaioken double tri beam cannon.

Yamcha's down again. 1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10. Tien is your winner!"

Tien joined to one person again and got rid of the extra arms. He then collapsed to one knee. He was breathing heavily and sweating like crazy. "That was a huge strain! If Yamcha stood up after that I would've been done." Goku and Krillin went and helped tien and Yamcha back to the fighters hall.

"Thats another bet I win! I'm sure you remember the wager." Vegeta said to Yamcha

Yamcha nodded. "Yeah yeah I know! I gotta do whatever you say for a week."

Vegeta smirked. "Good now get me a soda. I'm thirsty."

Yamcha groaned, but left to go get it.

"Next up we have someone who also isn't new to this tournament. Please welcome Krillin Chesnut and someone new to the tournament Domah!"

Domah entered the ring with a serious face as he looked at Krillin.

"So you're Kaniahs dad huh? Its nice to meet you." Krillin said with a toothy grin.

Domah got into a stance. "You as well. Please make this fight enjoyable."

Krillin nodded and got into a stance as well. "I know how strong saiyans can be, but I want to prove that humans can be just as strong."

Domah nodded. "Then prove your resolve. Show me your strengh. Prove to me that you can beat a saiyan."

"You may fight !"

Krillin dashed forward with a punch, but Domah put his hand out and grabbed it. He pulled the human in and tried to deliver a knee to his sternum. Krillin put his hands on Domah's knee and used it to flip over him. While he was above Domah mid flip he stuck his leg out to kick him. Domah raised his forearm and blocked the kick. Domah turned and tried to spin kick his opponent. Krillin backflipped away and regained his stance. Domah slid into his stance and glared at Krillin.

"I thought you wanted to prove your strength. Right now you're not proving anything. Fight me seriously now!" Domah said as he powered up with a blue aura around him.

Krillin nodded and powered up as well. He had a red aura around him. "Kaioken times 3!" Krillin yelled. His muscles bulked up a little. Krillin dashed forward quicker than his opponent realized. He punched Domah sending him backwards. Domah flipped in mid air and landed on his feet. He was kicked in the back by a blazing red Krillin. Krillin disappeared and reappeared in front of Domah. He buried his fist in his stomach, but Domah grabbed Krillins arm with both hands. He lifted him over his head and slammed him into the ring. As soon as the saiyan let go Krillin quickly grabbed his arm before he retracted it. Krillin Jumped up using his opponents arm as leverage. He pushed his knee in the face of his opponent making him stagger backwards. Krillin continued his assult by punching him in the stomach doubling him over. Krillin then squatted and jumped up with tremendous force using his head as a weapon. The top of his head hit Domah right in the face making him grunt in pain. Domah held his face in pain. Krillin backed up and cupped his hands.

"Kamehameha!" He yelled as a blue beam of ki shot out of his hand. Domah still clutching his face with one hand held out his other hand. "Raging War!" Domah yelled as a giant gold ki ball left his hand. It went through Krillins blast and disbanded into many smaller blast surrounding the seasoned warrior. Krillin gritted his teeth and put up a ki barrier knowing there was no way to dodge the blasts. The blasts hit his barrier and caused the arena to shake. Krillin let go of the barrier and looked for his opponent. He didn't see Domah anywhere, but instincts told him to duck. He listened and a fist sailed over his head. Krillin jumped away to gain some distance from his opponent. Domah was hot on Krillins trail and shot a blast at him. Krillin brought back the power of his kaioken and avoided the blast. He flight speed changed dramatically and he turned around with quick precision and kicked his follower away. Domah recovered quickly and landed in the ring. He looked up to see his opponent still in the sky.

_'This one is well trained. He's smart and strong. His size should be a disadvantage for him, but he uses it as one of his greatest advantages. He can multiply his power by many times, but he only uses it when he has too, so he's not straining his body at all. He's not running out of energy either. He truly is a great warrior. He's proved that humans have the ability to be as strong or stronger than some saiyans. I wonder how he would fair against a super saiyan. I don't know if I can win this match, but if I don't I'll go out with a bang!' _

Domah smiled and took off after Krillin. He punched the monk in the stomach and back handed him away. Krillin recovered and ran to the ring. Domah followed, but as soon as he landed in the ring Krillin flew in the sky again.

Domah growled. "What is the meaning of this cat and mouse game?"

Krillin chuckled. "Why don't you find out big guy."

Domah glared. "Very well!" He flew up into the sky after his opponent.

Krillin smiled. "Thats it follow the birdy. Solar Flare!" A blinding light pierced the eyes of the spectators as well as Domah. Domah shut his eyes and groaned in pain. Krillin used this opening to charge his attack. "Kaioken times 6 Kamehameha!" Krillin yelled as he hit Domah with the wave. Domah was hit and crash landed outside of the ring signaling him out. The light cleared and everyone saw Domah outside the ring.

"And Krillin is the winner! Domah may have lost, but he put up a great fight."

Krillin put his hand down and offered it to Domah. Domah ignored the hand. "I already lost the match at least let me keep some dignity by getting up my myself."

Krillin chuckled. "Yeah I should've learned by now about how deep a saiyans pride is. Good match out there Domah." They started walking back to the fighters hall while in conversation.

Domah nodded. "Same to you earthling. You proved yourself with this fight. You proved that humans can be as strong or stronger than saiyans."

Krillin nodded. "Yeah, but thats until they turn into super saiyans."

"I wouldn't be so sure. With that technique you have that multiply's your power you could fight toe to toe with a super saiyan."

Krillins eyes went wide. "Are you serious?"

Domah nodded. "Yeah as long as you fight smart and not strain your body that much I think its possible."

Krillin thought about what he was saying as they entered the hall.

"And next we have Tao. He was disqualified in the last tournament he fought in, but we checked him to make sure he had no weapons this time." Tao received nothing but boo's from the crowd.

"And his opponent is Bardock. He also looks exactly like Goku. I don't know how they're related but they definitly are related!

Tao and Bardock starred each other down in the ring.

"And you may begin fighting."

"Why do you look just like Goku?" Tao stated

"I'm his father. Most of us fighing today are related to him or friends with him, so if you want to run nows the time to do it mercenary Tao."

"You know who I am huh?"

"Yeah you're a weakling who needs to die." Bardock said making a vein in Tao's forehead twitch.

Tao launched himself at Bardock with a fist. Bardock caught the robotic fist and crushed it. Tao backed up with fear in his eyes. He pointed his finger at Bardock. "Dodon Ray!"

Bardock just smacked it in the sky. "Ugh this is so boring. I guess i'll end this now."

Tao was sweating like crazy. "You're lucky I have somewhere else to be or you would be dead right now. Tao said as he jumped over the wall. He found a column and broke it. He threw it as hard as he could and jumped onto it."

"Well by forfeit Bardock wins." The announcer said.

"Yeah yeah. Its not like its a big deal.

The announcer looked over at Bardock. "Can you tell me your relation to Son Goku? I'm dying to know and I'm sure the audience wants to know as well.

Bardock snorted. "I'm his father. Turles is his twin brother. Raditz is my oldest son as well. Kakarot or as you call him Goku's opponent in the next fight happens to be his mother as well as my wife. Does that answer your question?"

"Wow so many relatives and all of you are powerful in your own right. This is not something I ever thought would happen. Lets give them a big round of applaus."

The crowd cheered and clapped.

Now lets begin the last fight of the first round of the tournament. The 23rd champion Son Goku vs his very own mother Cana!"

Goku and Cana starred each other down. Goku got into a stance. "I'm not going to go easy on you just because you're my mother."

Cana got into her own stance. "I wouldn't have it any other way"

"And you may begin!"

Goku disappeared and reappeared behind his mother. He threw a punch, but she turned around a blocked it. She headbutted her son making him take a few steps back. Goku recovered quickly and ducked a kick coming his way. He swept the legs from under her. Instead of falling she landed on her hands and brought her leg down. Goku blocked the kick and kicked her in the stomach. She recovered quick and sent some blasts his way. Goku batted away every blast and rushed his mother. Cana ducked under his punch and uppercutted her son in the gut. Goku momemtarily stunned was elbowed in the face. Goku lifted his forearm to block a kick from Cana. He flared his aura sending her flying backwards. Cana landed and held her arm out. "Riot Javelin!" She yelled as a blue sphere of ki was sent her sons way. Goku cupped his hands real quick. "Kamehameha!" The two beams hit and caused an explosion to go off. Cana used the smoke from the attack to sneak behind her son. She tried to elbow him in the back of the head to knock him out, but she went through an afterimage. Goku came behind her and kicked her in the middle of her shoulderblades. Cana hit the ground but bounced back up to her feet and resumed her stance. Goku regained his stance as well and smiled.

"You look like you're enjoying yourself." Cana said to her son.

Goku gave her a toothy grin. "I'm having a blast."

Cana nodded. "Well I'm glad you're having fun,but lets get serious." She powered up as much as she could letting her aura envelope around her. Goku followed her lead a powered up as well.

She flew off towards him and aimed a punch at his face. Goku ducked and aimed a knee to her stomach. Cana blocked it and used the momentum of the attack to flip over her son. She tried to kick him, but Goku expected that. He turned around and blocked it and sent his own punch at her. His fist hit the mark making her stagger before hitting him across the face. She tried to kick him, but only seemed to go through an after image. Goku appeared behind her and tried to punch her in the back of the head, but he only managed to go through an after image as well. This went on for a short while until Cana actually managed a kick on his back. Goku was forced forward, but used the momentum to do a forward handspring and landed back on his feet. He saw his mother rushing him and decided to shoot a few ki blast at her. She smacked the blasts away and attempted to hit him, onlhy to hit an after image. She was doubled over when Goku reappeared and punched her in the solar plexus. Goku lifted his knee and hit her in the face sending her upwards. Goku jumped up and grabbed her leg before she could go to high and started to swing her. He let go sending her flying off. She managed to stop herself and flew back to the fray. Goku punched her in the jaw making her grunt in pain. Cana grabbed his extended arm and pulled him in for a knee to the stomach. She elbowed him in the side of the head sending him flying. Goku caught himself and cupped his hands to the side. "Kamehameha!" He yelled sending a giant blast her way. Cana pointed her palm towards the blast. "Last Riot Javelin!" She yelled as a giant blue beam left her palm. Both blasts collided and exploded causing both participants to fall to the ring.

Cana got up and looked at her opponent. "I want no more holding back from you son. I want you to turn Super saiyan.

Goku looked shocked. "Why? It wouldn't be fair since you're not one."

"I want to fight a super saiyan, so I'll know how much I need to train and what to improve on so I can transform. Its all to futher my training."

Goku nodded and started powering up. His hair turned gold and spiked up while his eyes turned teal. He bathed in his golden aura. "Are you ready?"

Cana nodded and shot off towards her son. She tried to punch him but he blocked it effortlessly. She threw many punches and kicks at her son, but he blocked all of them. He punched her in the stomach doubling her over and kicked her away. Cana stood up with a little trouble. He punched her again sending her flying. She got up panting heavily. "The way to transform is to have a need for it. Use the pain of loss. It comes to a response of need. Think of Frieza destroying everyone you love and everything you care about. Use it as a catalyst and let out your emotions. Let out the rage and anger."

Cana closed her eyes and visualized what her son said. She thought of her kids and grandkids getting killed and in cold murder. She thought of her planet getting destroyed again. She open her eyes and screamed. Her power level shot up and a gold aura was forming around her. Her hair flickered from black to gold. After a few seconds her hair turned back to black and she dropped to her hands and knee's. She punched the ground as hard as she could. "I was so close!" Goku dropped out of super saiyan. "You were close. You have the power in you its just a matter of bringing it out. Don't feel so down. You did great today."

Cana smiled and lifted herself off the ground. "Yeah I suppose you're right."

"Uhh excuse me!" The announcer said getting their attention. "The match is still going on and we need a winner."

Cana chuckled. "Well I'm zapped of all my energy. Its taking everything for me just to stand right now, so I lose. I concede this match."

"And there you have it folks! The winner of this fight is Son Goku."

The crowd cheered as Cana and Goku walked back to the fighters hall.

"Well folks the first round is over. There was alot of great fights today. I will tell you the match ups for the second round

Gohan vs Spopovich.

Since 17 and 18 had a double knock out Hercule won't be fighting until the third round.

Zuni vs Trunks.

Sharpner vs Kaniah.

The second division will be the following.

Piccolo vs Vegeta.

Mirai vs Yamu.

Tien vs Krillin.

Bardock vs. Goku.

Please stay tuned and have fun following the rest of the tournament. We will begin the 2nd round tomorrow morning at 9 am."

Gohan started stretching. "Well that was fun."

Goku approached him. "Gohan you said we could talk after the round was over. Are you ready?"

Gohan shook his head. "Later tonight okay. I promise you we can talk after Goten goes to sleep. I booked alot of rooms at a nearby hotel. There's enough rooms for everyone including you and mom."

Goku nodded in understanding.

They all left the fighters hall and met up with the others. Gohan talked to his mom and Chiku more while Goku talked to his blood family. They all went to the hotel to get ready for the next day.

(Later that night)

Gohan teleported himself to Goku. He grabbed him and Teleported to a secluded area on the island.

Goku looked shocked. "That move must come in handy. You don't even need to sense someones ki either.

"It helped me alot, but lets get down to business. You said you wanted to talk to me?" Gohan said with a raised eye brow.

Goku nodded. "I know everything you went through since I was gone."

Gohan narrowed his eyes. "How could you possibly know?"

"There is a room on the lookout that lets you see past events. It transports your consciousness to the past. I saw everything that happened from your mother dying to you struggling with your emotions and past. I'm sorry Gohan. I'm sorry I put so much on your shoulders at such a young age. I'm sorry you had to raise my child and grow up without me. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you as much as I should've been. I took your childhood from you. I caused you a lot of mental and emotional pain. I'm sorry you had to fight more enemies. If I could do it again I would, but even though alot of bad things happened alot of good came out of it too. You met Zangya, and Kaniah. You have a great job and you're very powerful. You're a great father too. A better one than I ever could be. You have friends that you made on your own, and not ones you made through me. Son with everything in my body I am truly sorry."

"You think sorry will cut it? Sorry doesn't make up for anything. Sorry doesn't help me." Gohan yelled.

Goku sighed. "I know son. I screwed up and I can't fix it. I'm not asking you to forgive me."

Gohan looked shocked. "If you're not asking for forgiveness then why are you here? What do you plan to accomplish.

Goku smiled sadly. "I want you to let go of the guilt."

"What are you talking about?" Gohan asked confused.

"You still hold some guilt for my death at the Cell games. I can tell. Its been killing you for a long time. I know you heard it from everyone, but you need to hear it from me as well. You had no fault in my death. It was something I chose. Cell was a coward. None of us predicted that would happen. I know you wanted him to feel pain and to suffer and I didn't blame you. I felt the same way when I fought Freiza. I regretted my actions and still do by letting him live and trying to make him suffer. I caused the home planet of the namekians to get destroyed. I didn't want that burden on you if Cell destroyed the earth. Thats why I sacrificed myself. I put you in my fight and expected you to handle it like I would've, but at the end of the day I would've done the same thing if not worse if I were the one to transform instead of you. Its not your fault Gohan. Its mine and mine alone. It never was your fault and I'm sorry for making you carry this burden for years."

Gohan had tears coming out of his eyes. He felt relieved like a heavy burden has been lifted. Goku tried to hug him but Gohan shoved him away. "Don't touch me. I appreciate what you said and you're right. A burden has been lifted off of me and for that I thank you, but don't think this restarts anything between us. I'm still pissed at your decisions. To be honest I don't want to hate you. I just can't explain into words how I feel. Vegeta says that if we fight each other to our fullest then we would be able to understand each others feelings. I don't know what he means, but I'm willing to try it only if you can make it to the finals in the tournament."

Goku nodded "I can do that, but can you make it?"

Gohan smirked who do you think I am? I'm the strongest in the universe." He dropped his smirk. "Well its time I head back. Get some rest old man. I don't want any excuses if you lose in the 2nd round. Bardock's not an easy opponent.

Goku smiled. "Sure. See you tomorrow." Gohan nodded as he disappeared leaving his father by himself. "Well its not what I hoped for, but at least he doesn't outright hate me now. I have a chance to make things better between us and I won't screw this up." Goku put two fingers to his forehead and disappeared to the hotel ready for the 2nd round of the tournament.

A/N: Thats the end of the chapter. I know it took me months to upload, but I thank you for being patient. September is going to be a busy month for me, so I might not post another chapter until early or mid october. I will work on this story more often now though, because I want to start a new one, but I won't start another one until this story is finished. I hope to finish this up by february. I'm definitly going to be a little preoccupied with destiny the taken king when it comes out. If you have a ps4 and want to add me my psn name is Jbird_2352.

Thanks for the views and reviews I really appreciate it. I hope you like the chapter I had fun writing most of it.


	24. Chapter 24: Round 2

Chapter 24: Round 2

"The energy levels were off the charts when the fighters turned their hair blonde. We have to catch one of them when they're not paying attention and take their energy. We must complete our mission for master Babadi." Yamu said as he held an energy draining device in his hand. "Your match is first. Don't toy around with him like you did with the girl. End it quick is that understood?"

Spopovich nodded.

"Good then. Lets go to the fighters hall." Yamu said as both he and Spopovich walked to the fighters hall for the second round of the tournament.

(With Gohan)

"Well mom I'll talk to you after this next round. Its been great catching up with you. I wish you were still alive though." Gohan said with a sad smile.

Chi Chi's eyes were watering. "I know son. I wish I was alive still too. I hate that I have to see my kids grow up without me. I heard about the conversation you had with your father. I'm glad that you are handling this maturely."

"I learned from the best. I love you mom." Gohan said as he embraced her.

Chi Chi wrapped her arms around her son tightly. "I love you too. Now go and win your next match. Beat him to a pulp!"

Gohan smirked. "After what he did to Videl you bet I will." He started walking away, but he heard his mother shout for him to be careful.

Gohan walked in the fighters hall to see everyone standing around talking. He saw Videl talking to Lime, Sharpner and Yamcha. He walked over with a smile on his face.

"Hey everyone whats up." He said as he received smiles and nods in return. He turned to face Videl with concern on her face. "How are you feeling Videl?"

Videl smiled. "I feel fine. I'm upset that I lost though."

Gohan placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Don't be. You did great out there. You tried your best. I'm proud of you."

Videl slightly blushed, but faced her sensei with a smile. "Thanks Gohan that means alot to me, but can you do me a favor?" At his nod she continued. "I want you to win this tournament and show Spopovich no mercy when you fight him. The same goes for my father."

Gohan smirked. "You didn't even need to ask that of me. You should already know that i'm in this tournament to win and nothing is going to stop me. Not your dad and especially not mine."

"Don't forget you have to go through me!" Sharpner said as he flexed his muscles.

Lime chuckled at him. "You have to get through Kaniah first Sharpner and I don't see that happening unless you have a sure fire plan.

Sharpner smirked. "Oh I have a plan alright. I would tell you, but I want it to be a surprise."

Yamcha patted him on the back. "Thats the spirit. I'm looking forward to seeing your match.

While this conversation was going on the Kai's had a conversation of their very own.

"Okay Kibito if Babadi's minions strike in this match then I will use my power to keep young Gohan frozen. I want you to stop anyone that tries to interfere. Is that understood?"

Kibito nodded in understanding. "Yes sir. I understand."

"Good. Lets prepare for action at once."

Vegeta walked over to Piccolo and sized him up."Are you ready for our match today green bean?"

"The better question is are you ready to lose?" Piccolo said with confidence.

Vegeta smirked. "Hopefully I will get a good warm up out of you."

"Underestimating your opponent again Vegeta? Isn't that how you lost to us? Goku said.

"And me." 18 said as she was listening.

"And Cell." Krillin threw out.

"Lets not forget Frieza." Piccolo added.

Mirai looked shocked. "Wow father I didn't know you lost so many fights by underestimating opponents. Maybe you should...

"Finish that sentence and you're getting blasted." Vegeta said in an annoyed tone.

"Don't take it out on him Vegeta. Its not his fault you can't win a fight." Zangya said teasingly.

Vegeta growled and walked away to mentally prepare for his fight with Piccolo.

Kaniah walked over along with her parents and the blood family of Goku.

"Whats got Vegeta ticked off already?" Kaniah asked.

Zangya waved it off. "Oh his highness just got knocked off his pedestal and now he's grumpy about it."

Bardock chuckled. "Some one needs to do the same with his father."

Raditz nodded. "So are you ready to fight your boy friend?"

Zangya nodded. "I'm going to win too."

Mirai smiled. "Keep thinking that. I got some techniques you have never seen."

"It looks like I'm seeing a technique I have never seen. A saiyan male flirting with a female human in front of his saiyan mate." Turles said as he pointed in Gohans direction.

Kaniah turned and saw Gohans hand on her shoulder. She clenched her fist together tightly and growled. She gathered a ki ball in her hand and hurled it at Gohans back making him fall forward. He got up and looked back to see his assailant only to see his girlfriend with a scowl on her face. He sighed and walked over to her. He crossed his arms and gave her an annoyed look.

"Care to explain what that was about?"

Kaniah snorted. "I'm just tired of seeing you all over Videl."

Gohan pinched the bridge of his nose. "Again with the jealousy. You're really killing me with this you know. Nothing is going on between us."

"How would I know? I have been off the planet for a while. You could have done anything with her while I was gone. You weren't this close before I left, but now you both are all buddy buddy!" She said with a snarl.

Gohan sighed. "She is my student in marial arts training and a friend. Nothing more. Nothing less."

"Oh so you trained her while I was gone? I guess something did happen then."

Gohans face contorted in anger. "You know damn well I wouldn't cheat on you. What is wrong with you. Do you not trust me? If you don't then why are we even together. He ran a hand through his hair and exhaled a deep breath. "I can't keep doing this Kaniah."

Kaniah crossed her arms and turned away too stubborn to admit she was wrong.

"And now Its time to continue with the tournament. The second round will begin with Gohan and Spopovich. Can those two fighters please come to the stage!" The announcer yelled in excitement.

Gohan grumbled about bad timing. "We'll continue this conversation after my match."

"Whatever." Kaniah said as she turned away.

Gohan clenched his fists. _'Well at least i'll be able to release some steam.' _He thought to himself.

He walked to the ring and glared at Spopovich as he glared back.

"I'm going to make you feel alot of pain. Pain that you've never felt before in your pathetic life!" he let his aura show to instill fear in Spopovich.

Spopovich only responded with a sinister smile.

"And you may begin!"

Gohan put his hand out and signaled his opponent to come at him. Spopovich took the bait and dashed off towards Gohan. He threw his arm back and released his fast as hard as he could towards Gohan face. Gohan took the full blow turning his head to the side. Spopovich was laughing until he saw Gohan turn his head to face him. Gohan had no mark or scratches on his face at all. An evil smile graced his face as he eyed his opponent.

"My turn!" Gohan said with a sinister smile. He punched Spopovich in the stomach doubling him over. He gave him a knee to the face making his teeth rattle and breaking his nose on contact. Spopovich backed up clutching his bloody nose, but Gohan didn't let him get far. He swept the legs from under him and kicked him in the ribs sending him rolling across the ring. Gohan approached him slowly trying to intimidate him and it was working. Spopovich got up and clutched his broken ribs. His eyes were popping out of his skull. He was healing a little but it would take time to fully heal. He didn't want to take his chances with Gohan anymore. He knew his opponent would try to draw this match out because of how he beat Videl. He turned around and tried to run out of the ring. He jumped over the edge with a satisfying smile only to be confused as to why he couldn't touch the grass. He was a few inches above it only to look back and see Gohan holding him by the back of his shirt.

"And just where the hell do you think you're going? This match isn't over until I say so. You try that again and i'll make the pain alot worse." Gohan threatened as he threw his opponent in the middle of the ring. Spopovich stood up only to recieve two punches to the face. As he was staggering backwards Gohan grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him forward for a headbutt making blood gush from his nose. Gohan kicked him in the midsection and laid another kick across the side of his head sending Spopovich to the ground.

"After a brutal display of power Spopovich is down. I'll now begin the count." The announcer said.

"No need." Gohan yelled as he picked Spopovich up by the front of his shirt. "He's up." He said with a smirk. Gohan then started punching Spopovich continously in the stomach and face over and over.

"What is Gohan doing? I never taught him to do this. I thought he would've learned his lesson by now to not toy with his opponent." Goku said in a serious tone.

Vegeta snorted. "He's finally acting like a true saiyan Kakarot. You have no right to judge him seeing as you left him years ago. If you thought he would remain the same soft pure hearted little boy then you're sadly mistaken."

Goku sighed. "I know that Vegeta, but still even this is over doing it."

Trunks was wide eyed. "Man I didn't know Gohan was so scary. I definitly don't want to get on his bad side."

Goten nodded while covering Chiku's eyes.

Videl looked on in shock, fear, and amazement. "Gohan please no more! Just end it!" She yelled.

Gohan snarled and pulled Spopovich to his face. "I want to hear you apologize to her for the way you beat her. Apologize for using excessive force!"

Spopovich stayed quiet for a little until a punch struck him in the ribs.

"Say it now!" Gohan screamed.

"I'm sorry! Please forgive me!" Spopovich yelled with a mix of blood and tears running down his face.

"Hmph! You're pathetic." Gohan said as he walked over to the grass and dumped him down. "Next time you won't get off so easy. You better thank Videl for saving you. I was going to keep having my fun with you, so be happy she was here." Gohan said as he walked into the fighters hall. He walked straight over to Videl and saw that she was somewhat timid around him.

"I'm sorry you had to see that side of me. I just hate bullies that abuse their power like that. You didn't deserve what happened to you yesterday, but he deserved what he got today. I'm sorry if I scared you a little, but he really pissed me off."

Videl sat there listening and felt her heart pump faster the more Gohan talked. Her cheeks turned slightly red. She reached out and hugged him. "Thank you Gohan. That means so much to me."

Gohan was confused and didn't know what to do until he saw something out the corner of his eye. He saw his girlfriend dashing over with a punch. He moved Videl behind him and blocked the punch all in a split second. He bared his teeth and stared angrily at Kaniah.

"What the hell are you doing!? That punch could've done some serious damage to her!" Gohan said with as snarl.

Kaniah growled. "Thats the idea! She was all over you!"

"Enough!" Gohan yelled. "I can't deal with this right now!" He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. He breathed in and out a few times to control his ever growing anger. "Come on we need to have a private talk."

Kaniah stood up straight and snarled at him. "You're not the boss of me. We don't just talk when you..." She stopped her rant when she saw Gohans expression become dark. His aura was showing as he was trying to control his anger.

Goku stepped towards his son until a hand on his shoulder pulled him back. He turned around to see Vegeta. "You'll only make it worse Kakarot. We don't need a pissed off Gohan going on a rampage. Let them handle this between each other."

Goku nodded and watched as Kaniah nodded and let Gohan lead the way so they could talk.

"Next up we have Zuni vs Trunks."

Zuni and Trunks walked to the arena.

"Another brat to face me? When will I get a real challenge." Zuni complained.

"I'm more than a challenge. I'm the one who's going to win this fight you old hag!"

Zuni stared daggers at him making him gulp. "Dead meat kid."

"Begin!" The announcer yelled.

Trunks dashed forward with a punch aimed at her face, but Zuni just knocked his fist to the side. Trunks swung his leg, but the kick only connected to her forearm as she blocked it. Zuni aimed a punch to his stomach. Trunks put his two hands on her extended arm and used it as leverage to jump over her while twisting his body. When his feet hit the ground he pushed himself up and tried to punch her in the back, but she turned around right in time to catch his fist. She turned and threw him in up in the air. Trunks stopped his momentum with his ki and hung in the air for a few seconds. He looked down only to see Zuni smirking at him. Trunks growled and powered up. He had a blue aura and it just kept expanding. He flew back down and aimed a punch at her face. She went to block the hit, but his fist went through her hand. Her eyes widened when she realized it was an after image. Trunks reappeared behind her and kicked her in the side of her ribs. Zuni gritted her teeth in pain. She brought her arm down and held Trunks leg in place. She jumped up about 10 feet in the air and released her hold on her opponent. Trunks gathered his wits about a second too late when he felt a staggering pain in his stomach. Zuni came down with an elbow in his stomach sending him to the arena. Trunks did a few back flips and landing on his feet. He put both hands in front of him.

"Buster Cannon!" He yelled as a yellow ki blast left his hand.

Zuni put up a ki shield and blocked the blast causing smoke to appear. "Is that the best the son of Prince Vegeta can do? Aren't you from royal bloodline? I thought the royal famlily were suppose to be the strongest." She dropped the ki shield and was suprised that her opponent was no where to be found. Trunks used the smoke to his advantage. He reappeared behind her and kicked her in the side of her head taking her by suprise. The kick sent her flying to the left, but the younger saiyan kept up his attack. He reappeared in front of her and kicked her in the face sending her in a different direction. He fazed out and back in behind her and kicked her futher up in the sky. He then clasped his hands together and hammered her down to the ground. He fazed out again and landed in the middle of the ring. He put his hands up as he saw his opponent heading towards him.

"Finish Buster!" He yelled as he charged a larged energy sphere around his body filling up most of the ring. He focused the whole blast on Zuni. He sent the huge blast upwards swallowing up his opponent. The explosion was massive and everyone was shocked of the amount of energy and power Trunks had to use for that blast.

Mirai looked on with a proud expression. "He finally managed to do it perfectly! I can't believe he managed it with such precision without destroying the ring."

Vegeta nodded and kept a neutral expression on his face. "He learns at an incredibly fast rate. He has great potential."

Trunks was panting heavy after his last attack. He had a huge grin on his face and gave the peace sign thinking the match was over. He was suprised when he saw Zuni float back down to the ring. Her armor was barely hanging together. She had scortch marks on her body as well as third degree burns. "I have to give it too you kid. You're one tough opponent. I didn't see that move coming at all. You will be a really great fighter when you get older, but right now you have alot to learn. Lesson 1: Never assume the fight is over. Make sure you win before celebrating. Lesson 2: Don't use up all your energy in one shot. Now you're drained and have no way of winning this fight. Lesson 3:" She said as her smirk turned into a glare that matched Vegeta's. Trunks gulped and took a step back. "Never call me an old hag!" She dashed forward and kicked him in the face sending him back. Trunks dug his feet in the ring to stop the momentum. Zuni fazed in behind him and kicked him in the middle of his shoulder blades. Trunks did a front handspring to land back on his feet only to find his opponent gone. He turned around only to recieve a punch to the face. He blocked the next punch, but recieved a kick to the stomach. She kicked him in the air and fazed out of view. She faze in above him and blasted him down to the ground. When he hit the ground the ki blast exploded. When the smoke cleared Trunks was shown in a crater in the ring. He looked worse for wear.

"1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9..." The announcer stopped his count when he saw Trunks barely standing to his feet. "I don't know how ladies and gentleman, but Trunks is back on his feet!"

Zuni looked amused. "I'm surprised you can stand, but you must know this match is over. You can't win this."

Trunks chuckled. "Well if I inherited anything from my father its saiyan pride. I'm not going stay down and be counted out. If I lose you're going to have to knock me out, because I'm going down fighting." He said as he flew towards her. He took a swipe at her only for his opponent to dodge him and chop him in tht back of his neck. Trunks crumpled to the ground.

"And Trunks is unconcious. He loses this fight, but he put up one hell of a fight. Lets give him a round of applaus." The announcer yelled estatic.

Zuni picked Trunks up and walked to the fighters hall. _'This kids just keep getting stronger. They'll be beating me soon. This next generation looks really promising.'_

While the fight was going on Gohan and Kaniah were having their own heated discussion.

"Whats going on with you Kaniah? You've been acting a little weird lately. I never seen you try to attack a normal person like that. You could've killed her if that attack hit!"

Kaniah snorted at that. "I would've broken her jaw at the most, but thats not the point! The point is that she is all over you and you seem too oblivious to notice."

"We are just friends Kaniah!" Gohan yelled. "Nothing more. Nothing less. If you can't trust me then maybe we shouldn't be together."

Kaniah growled. "I trust you Gohan! I always have and I always will! I trust you with my life."

"Then why are you acting like this?" He said in a softer tone.

"Its her I don't trust!" Kaniah started.

"But..." Gohan started only to be cut off.

"She likes you Gohan. More than a friend. I can tell. I can tell by the way she looks at you. Her attitude changes when you're around. She's happier and her eyes brighten up just by seeing you. She's a little more touchy feely as well. She blushes and stares at you when you're not paying attention. How do you think that makes me feel to see another girl like that with you! It hurts." Kaniah said as she looked down in a somber tone.

Gohan immediatly lost all anger and felt bad. "How did you notice that? I couldn't tell at all."

Kaniah chuckled sadly. "I didn't expect you too. Its more of a women thing. I felt the same way around you. I still do."

Gohan walked over to her and embraced her. She wrapped her arms around him as well as they stood in comfortable silence. "I'm sorry." Gohan said as Kaniah looked up to his face. "I was getting so angry at you when I should've been trying to understand from your point of view. I guess If I noticed another guy like that with you I would lose it too. I love you Kaniah. Like I said yesterday I only have eyes for you, so I don't even notice the affection or advances of other girls.

"I love you too Gohan." Kaniah said with a loving smile.

Gohan then frowned. "I can't distance myself from Videl since I'm her teacher and friend. I don't know how to handle this situation. I'm not good with stuff like this."

Kaniah chuckled. "It doesn' make it any better that you're dealing with other problems right now." She said refering to Goku. "Don't worry about Videl. I'll have a word with her." Gohan looked skeptical. "Don't worry. I'll handle this like a mature adult."

Gohan chuckled. "Okay now that this is solved lets get back. The match should be coming to a close soon and we can't have you losing by disqualification."

"Yeah someone has to give you a challenge in this tournament."

They continued their playful banter until reaching the fighters hall. They walked in hand in hand with happy faces.

"So i'm guessing you guys are all good now?" Krillin asked.

Gohan smiled. "Yeah we had a nice talk and worked everything out."

Everyone smiled and went back to their own devices. Goku walked over and approached his son. "Gohan can I have a word with you?"

Gohan nodded and walked away from the others. He walked out of the fighters hall and turned to his father.

Gohan arched his eye brow. "Okay whats this about?"

Goku had a stern look on his face. "What was that display out there? I know I've been gone for a while, but that doesn't excuse what you did. Piccolo nor I taught you to fight like that. We don't use our strengh to humiliate or toy with them. I thought you would've learned from Cell to never toy with an opponent like that again. I know you've been going through a rough time these last few years, but thats no excuse. Thats what our enemies do. Thats not what we do!"

With each word Gohans fist clenched tighter and tighter. His fist were clenched so tight that he had blood trickling down his hand. Goku didn't notice this being as he was still telling his son off. "I'm disappointed in you Gohan. I didn't think you would stoop to their level."

'BOOM!'

Everyone in the fighters hall turned to see what the cause of the noise was. They saw Goku lying on the ground and a hole in the wall with an angry half saiyan on the other side of the wall.

"How dare you! You have some nerve. You're disappointed in me? Like I give a rats ass! You have no right to judge me! Spopovich deserved what he got and I don't feel bad about being the one to do it. Then you have the nerve to to bring up Cell! I know that toying with him was wrong, but Spopovich isn't Cell. I'm out of line for punishing someone who deserves it, but you give the enemy a freaking senzu bean and its okay? You basically toyed with Frieza on Namek! You let him get to 100 percent when you could've beat him before then." Gohan took a couple of deep breaths and ran his hand through his hair. "You left me after the Cell games. You left me, an 11 year old kid, in charge of protecting the earth and i've been doing a damn fine job. I do things differently from you. I'm not you and I'm not the Gohan you knew years ago. That Gohan is dead and he's never coming back just like you." Gohan walked away leaving his stunned father on the ground.

Goku got up while rubbing his jaw. "Damn I just made everything worse didn't I?"

"What do you think Kakarot?" Vegeta said as he shook his head. "You couldn't just leave well enough alone could you idiot! If he had any thoughts of mending the pathetic relationship you had its gone now!"

Goku frowned as he furrowed his eye brows. "I couldn't just say nothing Vegeta. He is my son whether he likes me or not."

Piccolo clenched his fist in anger. "You can't just decide when you want to be a father Goku. You say you had to say something because he's your son, but when your 'son' needed you where were you?"

"Come on guys thats not fair." Goku explained

"Lifes not fair. I know that first hand. Life hasn't been fair to me, Raditz, Turles, Bardock, Mirai, Zangya, Cana, or Gohan! As far as I know and heard from your childhood, you grew up happy. You had fun and grew up well. You had a good childhood and friends your age. You trained for fun most of the time. Bulma said the only time you trained for a battle was for Piccolo and his father. Gohan had to train for need of power. He had people and his home to protect. He didn't ask for this life, but he accepted it and he's doing a damn fine job. If you can't get that through your thick skull then go back to otherworld!"

Everyone looked shocked at Vegeta's outburst. It was rare for them to see him show any type of emotion other than anger.

Goku listened to what Vegeta said and sighed. "I guess I never thought of that. I need to go apologize."

Goku started walking only for Bardock to grab his shoulder. "Wait until after the second round is over. He's going to need time to cool off."

Goku nodded and turned back to see a crew finished working on the ring. They had to fix it after the fight with Zuni and Trunks.

"Now can we have Sharpner and Kaniah to the ring!"

Kaniah walked to the ring with Sharpner not far behind. They both stood at opposite sides of the ring. Kaniah got into a stance and eyed her opponent. "I'm not going to go easy on you Sharpie."

Sharpner grinned. "I'm ready for you. Come at me with all you got and i'll do the same!"

"You may begin!" The announcer said.

Kaniah smirked and dashed off after Sharpner. She swung her foot up to connect with his chin. Sharpner leaned back and sent a fist for her face. Kaniah caught the fist and lifted her knee to Sharpners stomach. Sharpenr bent over slightly at the hit. He lifted his head into her chin only to hurt himself. He jumped back rubbing the top of his head. "What the hell are you made of? That freaking hurt!"

Kaniah smiled. "I'm made of skin and bones just like you."

Sharpner got back into his stance. "I guess I should stop playing around. Come at me if you really want to lose."

Kaniah growled at his arrogance and dashed towards him falling for his trap. Sharpner tried as hard as he could to block and dodge, but it was getting harder and harder. Kaniah was swinging harder and harder with each blow. He just kept blocking and backing up. Kaniah started smiling. 'Just a little closer and he'll have nowhere to back up.' She thought as she kept backing him up. Sharpener was taking a few hits and taking damage. He smirked when he saw how close he was to the edge of the ring. 'Guess I should put the rest of my plan into action.' He thought.

When he felt his feet at the edge of the ring he smiled. "Hey Kaniah I know this probably isn't the right time to say this, but I caught Gohan kissing Videl when they were training for the tournament."

Kaniah stopped her attack as her eyes widened. "He...What?!"

Sharpner took this chance to grab her by her arms. He twisted his body while lifting her and threw her as hard as he could out of the ring. Kaniah was still stunned by what Sharpner said. Realization hit her when she remembered the conversation she had with Gohan. She hovered about an inch above the grass suprising Sharpner. "That was a terrible prank Sharner. It almost worked." She floated back to the ring "Now its time to end this fight. You will receive punishment for trying to trick me!"

Sharpner started sweating bullets as he got into his stance again. Kaniah dashed forward faster than he could see and punched him in the stomach doubling him over. She gave him an uppercut to the chin making him stagger backwards. She kicked him in the ribs then in the face. The momentum from the kick sent him flying out of the ring.

"The winner is Kaniah!"

Kaniah walked over to Sharpner and lent him her hand. "Even though I hated it I must admit that you had a great Strategy. If Gohan and I didn't have that talk then I would've probably believed you and lost the match."

Sharpner accepted her hand and stood up. He grinned while rubbing his jaw in pain. "I thought it was clever. I knew I wasn't as strong as you, so the only way to win was to out smart you and use your weakness against you."

"You do realize that Gohan would've killed you for this stunt right? Not to mention me and my parents." Kaniah said with a smirk.

Sharpner's smile faltered. "Yeah I guess I didn't think that far ahead."

They walked back to the fighters hall and waited patiently for the next fight.

"Ladies and gentleman lets get on to the next match. We have Piccolo and Vegeta."

Vegeta and Piccolo were in the ring and starring each other down.

"I've been waiting for this green bean. I'm going to show you the true power of a saiyan prince." Vegeta said getting into his stance.

Piccolo got into his stance as well. "And I'm going to show you the strength of a namekian warrior."

Vegeta shot off and tried to punch Piccolo in the face. Piccolo blocked it and returned the favor with an upper cut. The saiyan prince leaned back to dodge the blow, but brought his foot up to catch his opponent in the face. Said namekian raised his forearm to block the blow. He sent a fist at Vegetas face. Said saiyan ducked under the fist and aimed his very own at Piccolo's mid section. Piccolo raised his knee to block the punch only to take a headbutt to the face. He snapped his head forward and headbutted his opponent back. Vegeta gritted his teeth in pain before throwing his elbow at the face of his opponent. Piccolo grabbed the elbow and punched the saiyan prince in the face sending him stagger backwards. Vegeta regained his bearings just in time to duck under a punch. He buried his fist in the nameks stomach and kicked him away. Piccolo took a few steps back and got back into his stance after throwing off his weighted clothing.

Vegeta got back into his stance as well. "I guess the warm ups over." He powered up as much as he could as he base form and dashed at his opponent. Piccolo did the same and they met in the middle of the ring fists collided. They starting fighting so fast that all the audience could comprehend were blurs and sonic booms every time they clashed. Piccolo leaned to the left to the dodge a punch and gave an elbow to Vegetas face. He continued his assult with a punch in jaw and a knee to the stomach. He then kicked Vegeta in the fazed out and back in above Vegeta with his hands clasped together. Before he could hammer him down, Vegeta fazed out of view. He fazed back in with a kick to Piccolos face sending him towards the ring. Piccolo flipped in mid air and landed in the ring on his feet. He jumped back up to engage Vegeta. He shot a ki blast at him when he was a few feet away. Vegeta back handed the blast into the sky, but thats what the namekian planned. When he reached his opponent he gave him a devestating blow to the stomach. Vegetas eyes were bulging out of his skull. Piccolo chose this time to hammer the saiyan prince to the ring. Vegeta hit the ring, but stood up immediatly. He started firing ki blast at Piccolo. Piccolo dodged and knocked away most of them. He looked around when he noticed his opponent disappeared. He raised his forearm to block a kick coming for his head. He spun around Vegetas out stretched leg and landed a punch on the princes face sending him backwards. He flew forward to continue his assult, but Vegeta had different plans. He flashed into super saiyan quickly with ease and dodged Piccolo's assult. He punched the namekian away and got into his stance once again.

Piccolo got into his stance and smirked. "Transforming Vegeta? I didn't think the prince of all saiyans would have to sully his super saiyan hands with a 'green bean like me."

Vegeta growled. "I admit you're better than I thought. I expected no less, but here is where it ends."

"No Vegeta. This is where it gets a little more interesting." Piccolo said as he powered up to match Vegetas power. Vegeta shot off towards his opponent with rapid speed. He aimed a fist at his face, but Piccolo leaned to the side and brought a foot to the saiyans face. Vegeta growled and swung his body around the extended leg of Piccolo. He punched his opponent in the face sending him away. Piccolo used his ki to stop himself from flying away to far. He crossed his arms across his chest to block a punch from his opponent. He dropped out of the sky grabbing the saiyans leg while going down. He used all his might and slung Vegeta to the ring. Vegeta hit the ring back first. His eyes widened when he saw some ki blasts heading his way. He crossed his arms across his chest to block the brunt of the blasts coming his way. Piccolo kept letting the ki blast rain down. Vegeta knowing the ki blast wouldn't stop flew up and through the ki blasts. Piccolo was shocked to see the golden haired warrior power through his blasts like that. The next thing Piccolo felt was the pain of the saiyan princes fist in his stomach. Vegeta punched him in the chest next sending him flying backwards a little. Vegeta fazed out and back in behind Piccolo. He kicked him in the back sending him flying in the opposite direction. He fazed out and fazed in under Piccolo and blasted him futher up in the sky. He fazed out and back in above Piccolo. He clasped his hands together and hammered the namekian down to the ring. Piccolo hit the ring making a crater. He screamed in pain when Vegeta flew down as fast as he could and landed both his knees in his upper body. Vegeta flew back up in the sky and let ki blast rain down on Piccolo. After a few minutes Vegeta let up and waited to see what would happen next. Piccolo stood up and wiped the dust and dirt of his clothes.

"Realize you're outmatched yet Namek?" Vegeta yelled with a smirk on his face.

Piccolo narrowed his eyes at his opponent. "Its not over yet. I still have a few tricks up my sleeve." He started powering up even more making Vegetas eyes widen.

"He was holding back that much power? Is he trying to mock me?" Vegeta said with a scowl.

Piccolo kept powering up until he was at his max. When he was finished he flew up so he was at the same height as his opponent. "You might want to ascend again. This will be no fun other wise."

Vegeta glared. "I won't need to. I will beat you as I am now!"

Vegeta powered up to his max in super saiyan form. He got into his stance after seeing Piccolo in his. They dashed towards each other causing a shockwave with each blow. Vegeta swung his foot at Piccolo only for the namekian to duck underneath it. Piccolo buried his fist in Vegetas stomach. Vegeta brought his foot down and connected with his opponents temple sending him flying down. Piccolo fazed out before he hit the ground. He fazed back in above Vegeta and drove both of his feet in the saiyans face. Vegeta was sent to the ground, but fazed out before he hit the ground as well. He fazed back in front of the namekian and buried his fist in his stomach. He brought his knee to the green warriors face making his head snap up. He punched Piccolo in the jaw. Piccolo regained his senses and grabbed the extended arm of his opponent. He pulled Vegeta in for a headbutt. Vegeta closed his eyes in pain, but Piccolo wasn't finished there. Piccolo drove his fist in Vegetas face and round house kicked him away. Piccolo held his hands in front of him and charged up his ki. "Light Grenade!" He yelled as he shot a yellow orb of ki at his opponent. Vegeta punched through the blast. He had a blast in his own hand and blasted the namekian right in the face. Piccolo grunted in pain as he hit the ring. He stood up and pointed his hands in the sky. He started throwing ki blast after ki blast at Vegeta. Vegeta was in the air so it was easy for him to dodge the blasts. He was smacking some away but none of them detonated. Soon the blast didn't hit him at all.

"What are you doing namek? You're not even hitting me anymore." Vegeta's eyes widened at Piccolos smirk. He looked around only to see all the blasts that Piccolo threw around him. He clenched his teeth angry with himself for falling for this move. "Damn you namekian.

Piccolos smirk widened. He brought his arms together until they crossed each other."Hellzone Grenade!" He yelled as all the blast went to their target. Vegeta had no escape as the blast hit him and caused a huge explosion. Dust and smoke was everywhere. Piccolo stood in the middle of the ring and waited for everything to clear so he could see the damage he caused. He bared his teeth when he felt that his opponents power has raised. When the smoke cleared Vegeta was in the sky in his super saiyan 2 form. His armor was mostly destoyed and he had bruises, scrapes, and cuts on him.

Piccolo had a small smile on his face. "I thought you didn't have to ascend to beat me. You said you could beat me as you were?"

Vegeta crossed his arms. "I didn't think you would be this strong. I am impressed, but now that I have ascended again you have no chance.

Vegeta flew forward faster than Piccolo could track and punched him in th face sending him flying. Vegeta fazed out and back in beside Piccolo and kicked him in the air. He fazed out and in again to backhand his opponent sideways. He fazed out and back in front of Piccolo and outstreched his elbow in the stomach of his opponent. He punched him away and flew around him to kick him up higher in the ground. He fazed out and in above Piccolo. Piccolo turned his body and blocked a hammer strike coming his way. He tried to kick Vegeta but the prince dodged and punched the namekian in the stomach. Vegeta then blasted Piccolo downward. Piccolo landed on one leg and one knee. He was panting slightly. He looked up to see the smirk of his opponent.

"Its not over by a long shot." He got into a horse stance and started powering up.

Vegeta looked shocked. "I thought he was at his max. Where is he getting this power?" Piccolo's aura went from blue to red making Vegeta narrow his eyes. "No not this move. I hate this blasted move. First Kakarot, then his brat and now the green bean. I don't care how much power he uses he can't sustain it for long. He won't be able to beat me. I will not ascend again. I will win in this form."

Piccolo looked up at Vegeta. "Kaioken times 3!"

His red aura blazed around him. He flew up faster than Vegeta thought he would and landed a punch on the saiyans jaw. Vegeta was forced back and he recieved a kick to his back as well. Piccolo flew back around and tryed to kick the prince in the face, but Vegeta blocked it and sent a punch to Piccolo's face. Piccolo ate the hit and kicked the saiyan in the stomach. Vegeta growled and responded with an upper cut to the chin. Piccolo brought his fist down on the saiyans head. Vegeta brought his foot to the Namekians stomach. Piccolo back handed his opponent away only for Vegeta to rush back in with a punch to the chest. Piccolo kicked him in the ribs as Vegeta blasted him in the face. Piccolo blasted him back. Both were forced away from each other, but they flew back at each other. Their fist collided with each other and caused a major shock wave. They growled and narrowed their eyes at each other. Vegeta's gold aura was crackling with electricity while Piccolo's red aura was trying to swallow up Vegetas aura.

(Audience)

"Man they are tearing it up. I knew Piccolo would put up a good fight , but I didn't think he would be this great." Chi Chi said.

"Yeah I wonder if its enough to beat Vegeta though." Chioutzu said

Gohan smiled. "Piccolo has gotten so strong. He can fight on par with Vegeta in his super saiyan 2 form and he's only at times 3 kaioken. He actually can push his kaioken up to times 8, but I don't know how long he can sustain it. Vegeta can go like this for hours in his ascended super saiyan form, but I doubt Piccolo can go too long. Kaioken is just too straining, so the longer he fights the less of a chance he has at winning."

Bulma smirked. "Yeah and lets not forget that Vegeta has another level of super saiyan at his disposal so he has this match in the bag."

Gohan shook his head. "He won't use it thought. He wants to save it as a surprise if he goes against Goku."

Everyone looked shocked at what Gohan said. He shrugged his shoulders and continued looking at the match.

Vegeta was panting heavily along with Piccolo. He held his hands out in front of him. "This match will go in my favor the longer it goes so lets end this now so theres no excuses when you lose."

Piccolo knowing that Vegeta was right nodded and charged ki up as well.

"Final Flash!" Vegeta yelled as he released his attack.

"Kaioken times 3 Destructive Demon Cannon!" Piccolo said as he released his attack. It was a mixture of the special beam cannon, and demon wave. The two blast hit each other in the middle of the ring. Vegeta pushed more energy into the blast and it started going near Piccolo. Piccolo gritted his teeth. "Kaioken times 5!" Piccolos blast got alot bigger and started overpowering Vegetas.

"Blast him and that damn kaioken!" Vegeta yelled as he pushed more energy into the blast. They were at a stale mate once again as the blasts were fighting each other in the middle of the ring.

Piccolo was in pain from the strain, but he didn't want to give up yet. "Kaioken times 8!" His aura flared and alot of energy left his body. The blast started to go in favor for the Namekian.

Vegeta planted his feet into the ground as he aura flared around him. "I am the prince of all saiyans and its time for you to bow before me namekian!" He yelled as he pushed as much energy as he could into the attack. His power sky rocketed and pushed all the way towards Piccolo.

Piccolo grunted in pain from using the kaioken so much. "Just one more push! Kaioken times 10!" He yelled as more energy shot out. His blast started to over come Vegetas.

(Fighters hall)

"Its over." Goku said from the fighters hall. "This match is done now."

Krillin looked up at him confused. "So you think Piccolo has the match now? I never thought he would beat Vegeta."

"I wasn't talking about Piccolo." Goku replied.

(Back to the fight)

The blast was heading towards Vegeta, but he was keeping it at bay. It was slowly inching towards him until it stood still a few feet away from him. The blast then started going towards Piccolo!"

(Fighters hall)

"What happened? Turles asked. "I thought the green man had it?"

Goku shook his head. "The Kaioken is a double edged sword. It can multiply your power by a certain amount, but the strain is ridiculous. Piccolo's body could only take the strain of a kaioken to about 7 or 8 times max. Thats as far as he should've pushed it. Times ten was just too much for him. He's losing energy fast now. He won't win."

(Back to the fight)

Piccolo could no longer push any more energy into the blast. His arms fell at his sides and he couldn't move them one bit. The blast was coming for him fast. When it was inches away from him it was pushed up into the sky and into outerspace. Vegeta stood there panting heavily. He dropped his arms and smirked. "I win namek!"

Piccolo smiled slightly. "Yes you did." He said as he fell flat on his face. Vegeta looked at the announcer. "Count damn it!"

The announcer shook his head. "Umm. Right yes. 1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10. The winner is Vegeta!"

Vegeta walked over to Piccolo and grabbed the back of his gi. He drug him over to the fighters hall where both fighters received a senzu bean. Vegeta looked at Piccolo and smirked. "Since you've proven yourself worthy I shall allow you to train with me whenever I wish."

Before Piccolo could respond Gohan walked back into the fighters hall. "Don't take it personally Piccolo. Thats just Vegetas way of saying you're alot stronger than he gave you credit for and now he wants to train with you every now and again. Training with Mirai and I is good for him, but its better to fight different opponents occassionally. Isn't that right Veggie?"

Vegeta growled as everyone one else bursted into laughter. He crossed his arms and turned his head increasing the laughter around him. Even Piccolo managed to chuckle a bit.

Goku looked at Gohan and sighed. He knew he would have to apologize, but he didn't know if it was the right time or not. Luckily at that time they heard the announcer call for the next two fighters.

Mirai and Zangya looked at each other and grinned. "Lets give it our all!" Mirai said.

Zangya smiled. "Of course. I wouldn't have it any other way."

They walked to the ring and stood across from each other as they got into their respective stances.

They both shot off towards each other as their fist collided with each other in the middle of the ring. Mirai threw a punch only to have it blocked by his girlfriend. Zangya kicked him in the face sending him flying in the opposite direction. Mirai backflipped in the air and landed in the ring on his two feet. He shot back off and sent a couple of hits only to have them dodged easily by the hera. Zangya dodged his last two punches and punched him across the face. Mirai landed on the ring and looked as his now irate girlfriend.

"Come on Mirai. Fight me like you mean it. I know you're a hell of alot better than this!" Zangya said with a heated glare fixated on the time traveler.

Mirai sighed. "I'm sorry, but its hard. I know I said lets give it our all, but its hard fighting my girlfriend forreal."

"You have free reign to hit your girlfriend and not get in trouble and you don't do it? Most people would love to be in this prediciment. If you don't fight me serious then I'll just piss you off until you're so angry you'll want to hit me!"

Mirai got into his stance. "Okay okay i'll fight forreal." He shot off and sung his fist at Zangya only to have her catch his fist.

"Not good enough!" She yelled as she kicked him in the stomach. She tried to punch him, but he tilted his head to the left to dodge the blow. He punched her in the face, but there was not much force behind the hit. She brought her fought up and kicked him across the face. "You're disappointing me Mirai!"

Mirai tried to kick her back, but she caught his leg and blasted him in the stomach sending him flying backwards. He landed on his feet but before he could do anything he was caught in a full nelson. Zangya had him in tight and she wasn't letting go anytime soon. She flew up in the air as she continued to keep her hold on to her opponent.

Mirai struggled to get loose but he couldn't get out at all. Zangya moved her lips near his ear and started to whisper. "Gohan has no problem fighting me or Kaniah seriously. I guess he's just more of a man than you." Mirai growled. He knew Zangya was just trying to make him angry, but he could still feel his anger and power rising. Zangya smirked at his reaction. "He's definitly more of a man than you in bed." She whispered in his ear ticking him off even more or so she thought. He powered straight into a super saiyan and burst his aura. Zangya was forced to release her grip as she was thrown backwards a little. Mirai turned her way and smirked at her. "Thats not going to work on me. I won't be goaded like that. My father already knocked some sense into me. He forced me to deal with my jealousy. I even apologized to Gohan. I never felt so idiotic and foolish than on that day."

(Flash Back)

"Alright father I'm here for our training."Mirai said as he walked into the gravity room. The door closed behind him and locked. He turned around and looked at his father in confusion. "Whats going on? Why did the door lock?"

Vegeta turned around with his arms still crossed and faced his son. "I had Trunks lock it, so you couldn't escape."

Mirai looked confused. "I train with you pretty often and I never ran before."

Vegeta looked at his son with a serious gaze. "We need to talk about your attitude towards Gohan. It seems to me as if you're jealous of the boy and angry with him."

Mirai's face turned into a scowl. "I don't have a problem with Gohan!"

"You're anger right now is proving me right boy!" Vegeta said as he narrowed his eyes. "What is it that makes you mad? Is it the fact that you work under him? Is it because he's stronger than you or is it because he's banged your current girlfriend and she's still living with him. Maybe's its all of the above!"

"Enough!" Mirai yelled as he turned super saiyan and dashed at his father. Vegeta turned super saiyan as well and caught his sons punch. "I don't have a problem with Gohan so shut up and just fight me!" Mirai said as he threw a punch after each word he said.

Vegeta punched Mirai as hard as he could in the stomach making him double over. Vegeta grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and punched him in the jaw. Mirai hit the ground hard as he was forced out of super saiyan. Vegeta walked over to him as he released his super saiyan form. "Don't ever lie to me boy!" Vegeta said in a calm serious voice that had shivers running up Mirai's spine. "Tell me the truth. What is it about Gohan that pisses you off so much! What has he done? Answer me!"

Mirai sat up and leaned his back against the wall. "He's got everything I ever wanted! He has your respect. Its like you're more of a father to him than you are with me. I've seen the way you two act with each other. Its like you're so close with each other. I tried to so hard to get close to you, but I was rejected time and time again, but thats not all. I'm also the son of Bulma Briefs, but I end up working under Gohan. Do you know how embarssing that is? Lets not forget Zangya. She wants to stay with Gohan. I'm her boyfriend, but she would rather live with him than me. He even threatened me when I argued with Zangya." He sighed and rested his head in his hands. "In my time, even though I loved and respected my Gohan I always felt like I was in his shadow. He was so great that I couldn't possibly hope to be as good as him. I finally felt like I stepped out of his shadow when I defeated the androids and Cell in my time. It was short lived though, because now I feel like i'm in this Gohans shadow. He's so great in everyones eyes. I couldn't possibly compare."

Vegeta grunted. "Are you done with your little sob story." Mirai looked up and nodded at his father. "Good now its time to tell you why you are such a fool. You said he's got everything? You truly know nothing of Gohan then boy. Did you ever hear about Gohans life prior to the androids?"

Trunks nodded. "I know some, but not much. He didn't like bringing up the past too much."

"And just why do you think that is boy? His up bringing even shocked me a little. He was kidnapped at 3 by some being by the name of Garlic jr. He tapped into his hidden potential and beat him even though he doesn't remember it. Then he was kidnapped by his uncle Raditz. He woke up after he was kidnapped again by Piccolo only to hear that his father was dead and he had to train to fight 2 more ruthless saiyans that would come in one year. He was left alone for half a year to fend for himself. A 4 year old spoiled brat that never trained had to survive on his own for 6 monthes in the wild. He trained with Piccolo for 6 months after that and I heard the namek pulled no punches. After that Nappa and I came to earth. Nappa and the sabimen killed 4 of his friends including Piccolo right in front of him. I beat the crap out of the kid in the battle too. On Namek I saw him fight the ginyu force. I also saw him get his neck broken with one kick. He fought Freiza with us as well and got the crap beat out of him some more. After we all returned from namek I got into a scuffle with him. I beat his face in. Good times. Before frieza came to earth he fought Garlic jr again. You were there for the other androids, Broly and Cell. He also fought Cooler which is Frieza's brother, lord slug which was a super namek and Turles. After the Cell games he fought a being that was just as strong if not stronger than Cell by the name of Bojack. He also fought Broly again. The boy has been fighting all his life and you think he has everything. He's had to watch his friends and family die multiple times. He watched his dad die and he blamed himself. He probably still does. He had to watch his moms life dwindle down until she finally died in child birth. He raised the kid by himself while dealing with his demons. I reached out to him. I don't know why I did, but I did and i'm glad I did. I don't regret it."

Mirai just kept looking on listening to the story. " I never knew all of that. I guess his life was harder than I thought. I see why the Gohan of my time sheilded me from the world and androids until I was 14. He must didn't want me to have been like him."

"What got me to respect him is that he always over came everything. He put up with it and did what he had to do for Kakarots youngest son. He became stronger to make sure he would never have to fight for his life like he had to. I respect him, but I respect you just as much. You did the impossible and traveled time just so we would be prepared for the androids. You stood up to me when I let Cell reach his perfect form. You killed the androids and Cell of your time."

"Do you really feel that way dad?"

Vegeta scoffed. "Why else do you think I'm having this conversation with you now?"

Mirai smiled and laughed. "I guess I owe Gohan an apology huh?"

"Do as you please. As long as you're over your petty jealousy already."

Mirai looked thoughtful. "Let me ask you something. Why did Gohan decide to work for mom?"

Vegeta shrugged. "I guess its one of the only hobbies that makes him happy now. I would say he needs to train more, but I don't think thats possible."

Mirai nodded and Vegeta looked his way. "As for Zangya.. well you already know why she wants to stay don't you."

Mirai nodded. "Gohan and I talked about it and he's right. She's making her own decision. I have to give her time."

Vegeta crossed his arms. "Enough with this talk. We have 2 more weeks until the tournament. Its time for training."

Mirai smirked and got into his stance. "After you!"

(Later that night)

Mirai picked up his phone and dialed some numbers.

"Hello? Son residence. Son Gohan speaking."

Mirai took a deep breath. "Hey Gohan its me."

"Oh whats up Mirai."

"Nothing man. How's training going?"

"Its actually more fun than I thought. I'm using multiform so I can train four people at once."

Mirai smiled. "I wouldn't expect anyless from you buddy. Listen man I have to tell you something."

"I'm all ears bro."

"I need to apologize to you Gohan. I'm sorry."

Gohan was quiet for a few seconds. "Where is this coming from? Why are you apologizing?"

"I'm apologizing for the way I acted towards you. I've been a jerk lately and I'm sorry."

"You don't need to apologize bro. Everyone has those times where they act the way they do. Its normal. You and I are cool. I know you had alot on your mind and you're also trying to fit in with this timeline. It can't be easy for you.

"Gohan..." Mirai started, but was soon cut off.

"I mean it Mirai. You're one of my best friends. I couldn't stay mad at you for long no matter what. Anything you think you need to aplogize for I already forgave and forgot, so we're cool alright."

"Yeah we're cool. I'll see you at the tournament. Be safe." Mirai said with a smile.

"Same to you. Don't let Vegeta push you around too much. I'll see you soon." Gohan said as they both hung the phone up.

(Flashback Over)

Mirai smiled after thinking about that day. He looked at Zangya and dropped into his stance. "I'm ready to get serious now. We both trained to hard for this tournament and only one of us is making it past. I know I'll need more power than this to win though." Mirai yelled as his hair spiked up ever more. He had electricity dancing around his aura. His hair turned a deeper color of gold and his power shot up. He stood there in his ascended super saiyan form and looked at his girlfriend. "How about we make this match a little more interesting. If I win you move in with me. If you win I won't ask you to move with me again. I'll wait until you decide to do it on your own."

Zangya nodded. "That sounds fair. Lets go!"

Mirai took off and punched Zangya in the face suprising her. She recovered quickly and dodged the next hit, but was kicked in the stomach. She flew up in the air to gain some distance, but Mirai was hot on her trail. She turned around and released several ki blast. Mirai dodged them, but Zangya flew down and kicked him across the face. Mirai landed on his feet and jumped back up to meet his opponent in the air. He punched her in the stomach doubling her over. He clasped his hands together and hammered her to the ground. Zangya landed on all fours, but stood to her feet quickly. She started concentrating until a red aura formed around her. "Kaioken!" She yelled as she flew up to meet Mirai. Mirai dodged the punch that came to his upper body. He turned and tried to chop his opponent. Zangya flew around him and kicked him in the back. Mirai turned around and shot some ki blast at her. Zangya put up a shield to block the blasts. She let the shield go only to block her opponents fist. Mirai tried to punch her with his one free fist only to have it blocked. They were locked in a stalemate with their hands together. They both started powering up more causing wind to pick up and making the ring crack. They broke apart after a few moments and just stared at each other with a smirk.

"I'm glad you're actually taking this seriously now." Zangya said while she stood in her stance.

Mirai got into his stance as well. "Well this win is a must need win." He said as he shot off towards her. They clashed and both sent blow for blow towards each other. To anyone that could follow the match they could see that they were both dead even. They broke apart and starred each other down. "Just give it up. You'll tire out from the strain of Kaioken and lose sooner or later. You can't keep this up." Mirai said.

"Well thats where you're wrong. I can use regular Kaioken for a while, but how about I take it up a notch." Zangya said as she got into a horse stance. "Kaioken times 2!" Shen yelled as she disappeared from her spot. Mirai turned around only to find a fist in his stomach. Zangya fazed out again and reappeared behind her boyfriend. She gave him a knee to his back causing Mirai to grunt in pain. He turned around and tried to punch her only to completly miss. He looked around for a few seconds and swung his foot up. Zangya reappeared right where Mirai's kick was landing, but she blocked it. She placed both her hands on his leg and used the momentum from his kick to flip over him. She landed gracefully and kicked him across his lower back causing an anguished scream to come out of his mouth. He flew forward and skidded across the ring dropping out of super saiyan."

"Well folks it looks like Mirai is down. I wonder if he can get back up after that devestating kick. 1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9..." Mirai barely stood to his feet. His legs were shaking, but he was able to stand. His face was contorted in pain. He faced his opponent and stood his ground.

" Mirai is up and it looks like he's caught his second wind."

Mirai got into his stance. "I don't know what you did, but I have to thank you. I never knew about that weakspot, but I know better now. I won't let you get me again." He said as he powered up to super saiyan 2. He shot off at a suprised Zangya. She let her red aura cover her before jumping out of the way. She turned around only to duck under a punch. Mirai was pissed about that cheap shot and now he was unleashing his fury. He threw a punch and it landed in her stomach. He gave her a knee to the face making her stagger backwards a bit. He grabbed her by the collar of her shirt and pulled her forward to give her a devestating punch to the face. The punch rattled her face and broke her nose. Blood was flowing smoothly from her nose, yet Mirai still didn't let up. He gave her a roundhouse kick to the face making her hit the ground hard. Mirai flew up and dived down towards her unmoving body. He drove both of his knee's into her stomach making her cough and spit. He stood up and panted heavily.

"And now the tables have turned! Zangya is down from that vicious attack. 1...2...3...4...5...6..."

Zangya started to stand up. She got to one foot and one knee. She was panting heavily as she wiped her mouth of spit and blood. "Kaio-Ken Times Two!" She yelled as she dashed towards him with a blast in her hand and blasted him point blank range. Mirai was knocked backwards. He wasn't expecting that in the least. Zangya flew behind him and kicked him in the head sending him forward. She flew back and tried to punch him, but he straightened himself out and caught the punch. He kicked her in the stomach and backhanded her away. Zangya recovered and flew back to to fray. She gave Mirai an elbow to the face busting his nose open. Mirai started launching ki blast after ki blast at her. Zangy dodged and blocked all of them. She charged her own blast up. "Galactic Blaster!" She yelled as she sent her blast at Mirai. He extended both his arms and caught the blast in its tracks. He was going to send it towards the sky, but Zangya had other plans. "Galactic Blaster!" She yelled behind him. The blast hit him in the back. The pain from her earlier kick to his lower back was still lingering and the blast just made it worse. He dropped his arms when the second blast hit him and the blast he stopped detonated. The explosion knocked him out of the sky and out of his transformation. He landed on all fours and glared at Zangya. He was about to transform back to super saiyan until he felt what was under his fingers. He looked down to see that he was on the grass. His eyes widened, but soon a look of rage was on his face. He punched the ground causing a small crater. "Dammit!" He lifted himself off the ground and walked too the fighters hall not bothering to spare anyone a single glance. Zangya felt bad and floated down back in the ring.

"The winner by ringout is Zangya!"

Zangya didn't feel like she won. She walked over to the fighters hall.

Goku walked up to Zangya. "So what happened? I mean I saw you kick him, but why was in so much pain after just one kick? He was forced out of super saiyan and everything." The other fighters except for the full blooded saiyans and Gohan were curious as well and started listening in.

Zangya smiled sadly and looked at the full blooded saiyans. "Is it okay if I tell him?"

Vegeta snorted. "Do as you wish. Its not like the rest of us would fall for that anyway. My future brat didn't even have a clue that a weakeness like that existed. You will not get lucky with that again."

Zangya nodded. "Well I fought plenty of saiyans before I was trapped by the kai's and I found a weakness. Do you know what that weakness is?" She asked Goku.

Goku nodded. "Its grabbing their tail right?"

"Indeed it is, but saiyans were alway on guard with their tails. It was tough to grab a hold of it, but I figured out a different weakness."

"And that is?" Goku said intrigued.

Zangya smiled. "Theres a bone thats right above the tailbone of a saiyan. Its one of the most sensitive parts on a saiyan. One really hard hit can have them out for days. You have to make sure you hit them in just the right spot though. You only get one chance and once you blow it you won't get another chance."

Goku beamed brightly. "Thats amazing! I would've never known that!"

Gohan snorted. "Yeah its amazing, but it causes an intense amount of pain. Turles stepped on mine and it grew my tail back."

Turles chuckled. "Yeah good times. It only grows back the tails of younglings though. Once you've matured it doesn't work anymore."

"Why is he so angry though? I mean its not like she cheated or anything. It was a legitmate strategy." Videl said.

Cana snorted. "He's mad because he had his weakness exposed to everyone. He has saiyan blood in him and that hurt his pride. He's also mad that he lost the bet."

Zangya looked over at her with wide eyes. "You heard that part?"

Turles smirked. "You should know us saiyans have great hearing."

"Not as good as Namekians, but better than humans." Cana said.

"Do you think our hearing is as good as walking toasters?" Raditz said with a chuckle when he saw 17 and 18 walk in.

18 rolled her eyes while 17 smiled. "Our hearing is better than humans, but not as good as saiyans. We may lack in hearing compared to saiyans, but we definitly don't lack in growth department."

Raditz looked confused. "What are you talking about? I'm taller than you."

"I meant a different kind of growth tough guy. Lets put it like this. I'm saying your hair is over compensating for something if you catch my drift." 17 said making Raditz growl in annoyance.

Bardock chuckled. "Don't lock in the rest of us saiyan males with Raditz. He's a... _special _case."

Raditz crossed his arms and turned away making everyone laugh.

Zangya walked off to find Mirai she found him at the cafeteria with his head down in sorrow.

"Hey don't look so down. That was a great match." She said approaching him.

Mirai looked up and smiled sadly. "I know. I just wanted to win badly. Good job by the way. You fought great."

"Thanks." Zangya smiled and sat beside him. "So I've been thinking and I want to know if 3 weeks is enough?"

Mirai looked confused. " Enough what?"

"Is three weeks a good enough timespan for you to wait for me to move in with you?"

Mirai was shocked. "But I...I mean you won the match and..."

Zangya chuckled. "Yeah I won, but I can still choose when I want to move in with you."

Mirai grinned from ear to ear. He wrapped her up in a hug. "Of course thats enough time. You take however long you need too."

Zangya hugged him back and they stayed in comfortable silence for a few minutes. "Well we should get back to the tournament. I want to see how the match is going."

Mirai nodded and they both started walking towards the fighters hall.

"Can we now have Tien and Krillin to the ring now!" The announcer yelled out after they finished fixing the ring again.

Krillin smiled and looked Tiens way. "I guess its our turn. Lets give it our all out there Tien."

Tien smiled and nodded. "If i'm not mistaken, this is our first official fight. Lets give this people a fight to remember."

They walked to the ring and got into their respective stances.

"Hey Tien I have a proposition for you."

"And whats that Krillin."

"How about we have a good old fashion fight. No who can handle more of a strain from the kaioken. No seeing who overpower the other with a ki attack. Just a good old fashion skill based martial arts fight." Krillin said with a smile.

Tien nodded. "You took the words right out of my mouth Krillin."

"And you may begin!" Then announcer yelled.

Tien immediatly took off towards his opponent. He took a swipe at him only to hit an after image. Krillin appeared behind him with a fist ready. Tien turn around and blocke the punch and sent his own towards the bald monk. Krillin backflipped away to dodge. Once he landed his last one he rushed off towards Tien again. Tien met him halfway and they both started exchanging multiple blows. Krillin lifted his foot and kicked Tien right in his side. Tien winced slightly, but was able to bury his fist into the stomach of Krillin. Krillin backed up only to have to block a fist aimed for his face. He jumped up so he was eye to eye with his opponent and tried to kick him in the face. Tien caught his leg and slammed him into the ring causing a Krillin size indent in the ring. Tien lifted him out and threw him across the ring. Krillin flipped in midair and landed on his feet. He dashed back at Tien only to hit an after image. Tien reappeared behind Krillin and kicked him in the air. He flew up to meet his opponent. Krillin smiled as he opened his eyes. He put 3 fingers to each side of his head and closed his eyes. "Solar flare!" He yelled as a blinding light pierced through everyones eyes. Krillin flew down and punched Tien down to the ring. Krillin flew down and pushed both of his knee's into the stomach of Tien. He jumped backwards and waited to see the damage. Tien stood up with a smirk. "I've been waiting a long time to do this again. Volley Ball Technique!" Tien yelled as Krillins eyes widened. This lapse in time was all Tien needed as he faze out and back in behind his opponent. He claspsed his hands together and swung upwards hitting Krillin into the air. As Krillin was falling Tien slid on the ground with his arm up and hit Krillin back into the air. He then flew up and spiked Krillin to the ring. He hit the ring with a thud, but stood up not too long afterwards.

Krillin shook his head to get rid of the ringing sound he kept hearing. "Man I hate that move. Its pretty cool when you use it on some one thats not me."

Tien smirked. "Oh don't worry I have alot of moves in my aresnal that I can use."

Krillin returned the smirk. "Oh so do I. Its been a long time since I've used this one."Krillin said as he fazed out and reappeared in front of Tien. He gave him a devestating punch to the face. He flew past Tien and waited for him to come closer. He kicked him in the back sending Tien in the opposite direction. He reappeared in front of Tien and let loose a few blows on him. He ended his assult by kicking him straight into the air. He met Tien up there and kicked him to the ground. Krillin smiled at his handy work. "Orin temple Combo for the win!"

After a few seconds Tien got up and wiped some dust off of him. "I gotta admit that was a good move, but lets see how you deal with this." Tien then split himself into 2 with the multiform. He then used the four withches technique on only one of the Tien's giving him 4 arms. The Tien with four arms disappeared from view. The other Tien rushes at Krillin and while he was busy he didn't notice the Tien with four arms getting behind him. He grabbed a limb with each arm and held Krillin still. Tien stood near Krillin and started swinging his fist. "Rapid Velocity!" He said as he started swinging his fist faster than anyone could see. He started hitting Krillin causing him to yell in pain. After a few minutes of this Krillin raised his power and broke out of the hold. He kicked one of the Tien's away and flew up in the air to catch his breath. Tien fused back into one person and stared at Krillin. He shot up and punched the short man in the jaw. Krillins teeth clenched in pain. He was forced backwards, but recovered quickly using his ki to stop his momentum. He turned around to block a kick sent at his face. He flipped over his opponets leg and kicked Tien in the face. Tien was staggering. Krillin took advatage and punched him in the stomach. He clasped his hands together and hammered him down towards the grass. Tien realizing Krillin was going for a ring out forced some ki in his hands. He stretched his arms out towards the ground and shot off his ki. His ki bounced him back up and he flew upwards until stopping in mid air. He took a breath of relief glad that he didn't touch the grass. He looked up only to have Krillin slam both of his feet into the face of Tien. Tien hit the ring causing his own dent. Krillin didn't let up though. He cupped his hands at his sides.

"Ka Me Ha Me... Haaaaaa!" He yelled as his blast went straight at Tien. Tien opened his eyes and made a triangle with his hands.

"Tri Beam Ha! He yelled as his blast over took Krillins. Krillin tried to move, but the blast grazed his shoulder. Krillin landed in the ring holding his left shoulder in pain. Tien stood up and got into a stance. Both were panting heavily.

"I knew you were good Krillin, but I never thought you would be this great of an opponent." Tien said with a genuine smile.

Krillin returned the smile. "Well I knew I would have to give it my all against you. You always were stronger than me, and you had more heart. Sometimes I would cower in fear while you stood tall and faced everything head on. I know beating you will take everything I have and more, and I will win today."

Tiens smile turned into a smirk. "Then lets finish this." _'He's smaller and faster than me, but I'm stronger. We both pretty much have the same amount of experience with combat. I have to catch him off guard some how, but how? He got injured off my tri beam, so for now I'll just work on the left of his body and weaken him further.' _Tien thought to himself.

Krillin got into his stance and thought about how to win. '_I know Tien is stronger than me, but I'm faster. If I go into another head on collision I'll lose. I'm sure he's use to fighting short people since he trains with chioutzu alot, so my size doesn't give me an advantage here. I can't use my special attack. I don't want to risk using it on Tien. Ugh come on Krillin think! Thats it! His third eye is a weakness. If I can disable his eye for a few minutes I can capitalize on it. I'll only have one chance though. Its time to bust out a new move.'_

Tien flew forward and feinted a kick at Krillins head. Krillin ducked doing exactly what Tien wanted. Tien punched Krillin in the face making him stagger backwards. He pointed his finger at the already injured shoulder of Krillin. "Dodon Ray!" He yelled as he hit the injured shoulder of his opponent. Krillin grabbed his shoulder to try to ease the pain. He didn't even see Tien dash forward and punch him in the stomach. He kicked him in the air and flew after him. He tried to punch him in the face, but Krillin blocked the kick with a wince. Any movement with his shoulder hurt him. Tien tried to push his assult by aiming for Krillins left shoulder. Krillin was getting overwhelmed by the attacks and his throbbing shoulder didn't help the situation. Tien kicked Krillin away. Krillin did a flip and turned in mid air to land on his feet. He saw Tien coming towards him. _'Well this is the only chance I have.'_ Krillin thought to himself. He aimed his good arm at Tien and released a ki blast. Tien went to slap it away, but as soon as he touched the blast it exploded. When the blast exploded it wasn't an ordinary explosion. The blast erupted and caused a blinding light just like the solar flare, but worse since the blast erupted right in his face. Tien screamed in pain. He couldn't see anything out of his eyes and he couldn't shut his third eye, so it was taking the most damage. Krillin used this moment to dash up and punch Tien's third eye. Tien let out a blood curtling scream. Krilling pushed his advatange by kicking Tien in the stomach doubling him over. He punched Tien in the face as hard as he could and followed up with a kick in the face. Tien was sent flying he tried to stop his momentum with his ki. When he was finally able to open his eyes he relized two things. He relaized that Krillin was in the ring grinning like a fool with a limp shoulder. The second thing he realized was that his feet touching something. He looked down to see he was standing on the rail of audience stadium. His eyes bulged out when he realized he lost.

"And the winner is Krillin! He was able to beat the 22nd WMAT champion. Lets give him a big round of applause.

Krillin looked in the audience and loved the reaction of applause and cheers. He saw his daughter and gave her a wave and a big smile. She waved back with both hands. Tien landed back in the ring and held his hand out. Krillin took his hand and shook it with a huge grin on his face.

"Great match Krillin. You definitly deserved that win. You outsmarted me. I couldn't have asked for a better match or a worthier opponent." Tien said with smile.

Krillin gave him a nod. "You were awesome yourself Tien. I always looked up to you. You are a brave and powerful warrior. You're defintely stronger than me. If we were going all out with Kaioken the ending would of been alot different."

Tien shook his head. "Don't think about what ifs Krillin. The fact is you won today. You bested me in a martial artist match. We were fighting 100 percent even if we weren't using Kaioken. You were the better fighter this match. Congratulations Krillin. You've earned it."

Krillin nodded and gave a huge grin. They both walked in the fighters hall and recieved nods of respect.

"Good fight Krillin. I'm glad one of us is actually advancing far." 18 said while glaring at her brother who only shrugged.

Gohan smiled and nodded. "Yeah that was awesome you guys. You've both improved alot and the move that caused a blinding light was genius. How did you think of that?"

Tien turned towards Krillin. "Yeah what was that?"

Krillin smiled. "Its a little move I created mirroring your solar flare technique. The ball of ki explodes as soon as you touch it. It then releases a strong blinding light. Its worse than the solar flare because its right in your face when it happens and you have no idea."

Goku patted Krillin on the back. "That was awesome Krillin. Now we might be able to fight next round. It'll be just like old times."

Krillin gulped. "Yeah old times."

"Don't go counting me out yet Kakarot. You can only fight him if you beat me and thats not going to happen. I have a few tricks of my sleeve." Bardock said with a smirk.

"Father vs Son. Old vs Young. Ugly vs Ugly. Who will win?" 17 said trying to sound like an announcer.

Goku pouted. "Gosh thats rude of you. I'm not ugly."

Bardock growled in annoyance. "You're really starting to annoy me."

"Can we get Son Goku and Bardock to the ring please! We are ready for the next match."

Bardock and Goku looked at each other and nodded. They walked to the ring. Once they entered they walked to opposite sides and just looked at each other.

"We have the 23 WMAT champion Son Goku vs his very own father Bardock! Lets see who will come out on top! You may begin!"

"Lets see if you can keep up with me old man." Goku said as he got into his stance.

Bardocks eye twitched. "What did you call me?"

Goku looked confused. "Old man? Raditz and Turles said that was your nickname."

Bardock looked over to the fighters hall to see both his kids laughing. "I'll deal with them later." He looked back at his son and got into his son. "You're going to wish you didn't call me that." He shot off towards Goku and aimed a punch at him. Goku reflexivley moved his head to the side. He swung his fist out only for Bardock to catch it. Bardock pulled his son in and tried to knee him in the stomach. Goku blocked the knee with his free hand. He spun around Bardock and tried to land a kick to his back. Bardock ducked and tried to sweep his sons legs. Goku jumped to avoid the sweep. He did a few backflips to distance himself. Bardock ran after him and started throwing punch after punch. He was throwing them insanely fast, but Goku was dodging even faster. Bardock finally was able to get a hit on his sons face and watched him jump back. He had a smirk on his face enjoying the challenge. Goku dashed towards his father and started going on the offensive. He threw rapid punches and kicks. Bardock tried to dodge and block them all, but ended up getting kicked in the chest. Bardock smirked.

"Lets turn up the heat son." Bardock said as he started powering up to his max in base form.

Goku nodded and did the same. Then both of them disappeared from view. Collisions could be heard all over the stadium. Bardock was able to kick Goku in the back. Goku recovered and punched his father in the face. They both backed away from each other and smirked.

"To be honest I'm not too keen on warm ups. I want you to transform." Bardock said.

Goku was about to protest, but he knew by the look on his fathers face that he had no choice. He effortlessly transformed into a super saiyan. "So now what?" Goku asked as he stared seriously at his father.

Bardock smirked. "Now this will be a real fight." He transformed into a super saiyan. He looked exactly like Goku. Goku on the other hand looked shocked. Bardock flew off and punched Goku in the face. Goku was sent flying but regained his wits. He saw his father approaching him with another blow. Goku blocked the punch and kicked his father to the ground. Bardock slowed his decent down with his ki. He landed on his two feet in the ring and shot back up toward his son. Goku flew down with a punch. They both collided with each other. They had their fist into each others faces. Goku pulled his fist back and kicked his father in the stomach. Bardock grunted in pain, but grabbed his sons leg. He started swinging him around until he had the perfect momentum and let him go. Goku flew towards the grass, but he stopped himself in time by using instant transmission. He reappeared behind his father and tried to kick him in the side of his head. Bardock disappaeared using instant transmission as well shocking his son. He reappeared behind his son and kicked him in the back. Goku turned around just in time to block another hit. He thrusted his arm in Bardocks stomach. Bardocks eyes popped out of his skull. He was punched to the ring where he crashed. He got up and rubbed his head. "I guess I still have alot of training to do." Bardock said. He watched as his son landed in front of him. "You got me beat in this form so how about I take up to one more notch."

Goku's eyes widened. "You can ascend further too?"

Bardock chuckled and shook his head. "I can't become an ascended super saiyan, but I can do something just as good." He held his hand out until an orb of light started to glow. He threw it in the sky. "Now expand!" He yelled as he closed his hand. The ball expanded and became an artifical moon. Goku looked up in shock as he remembered what that did. He looked over to see his father transforming into the mighty oozaru.

"What are you doing? You can't do this in front of all these people!" Goku yelled, but looked confused when he saw his father. Goku expected to see a giant ape over 30 feet tall, but Bardock stood at 12 feet tall. He didn't look too much like an ape either. He had long, and sharp kanines. His fur covered his entire body except his face. He had red eyes and his ears were a little more pointy. His hair was still golden as well as his fur. He looked at his son and smirked. "Don't worry. There is only enough blutzwave in the false moon to transform me halfway. I might not be as strong as I would be as a super saiyan oozaru, but this works too." He got into a stance and disappeared from view. Goku looked around, but couldn't find his father anywhere. 'He's big, but fast. They don't lose their speed when they transform. I remember that much from my fight with Vegeta.' Goku turned around and tried to block the punch his father sent only for his guard to be totally crushed. Bardock punched through his sons guard and nailed Goku right in the face. Goku was thrown backwards from the massive fist, but recovered quickly. He was then kicked up in the sky. Bardock fazed in above Goku and hammered him down towards the ring. Goku fell on his back and gave out a gasp of pain. He instant transmissioned himself above his father and sent a kick his way. Bardock blocked the kick and punched him in the stomach. He continued his barrage of assult until he ended it by blasting his son to the ring. Goku was a little slow to get up, but once he did he cupped his hands to his sides.

"Kamehameha!" He yelled as he released his large blue ki blast up at his father. Bardock smacked the blast away and flew down towards his son. Goku stayed where he was and put his hands on his head. He closed his eys. "Solar Flare!" He yelled out blinding his opponent. Gok flew up to punch Bardock in the face. Bardock heard and sensed him coming. He dodged to the left and elbowed Goku in the side of his head. He held his hand out and blasted his son towards the ground. Goku disappeared and reappeared floating in front of his father. "Well I didn't think I would have to transform again against you. To be honest I completly underestimated you, but that won't happen anymore." Goku flashed into super saiyan 2 after his little speech. Lightning was dancing around his aura. "You've been training well. I never would've thought you were this strong. You're smart too. I don't think anyone would've thought of using both saiyan transfomations at the same time."

"Flattery will get you nowhere." Bardock said as he got into his stance."Lets finish this Kakarot!" He dashe forward towards Goku and tried to elbow him in the face. Goku blocked the elbow and responded with a punch in the jaw. Bardock was thown backwards by the hit a little and Goku took advantage. He started throwing blow after blow at his opponent. Goku was slowly breaking away at Bardocks defensive guard. He finally smashed through the guard and gave a devestating kick to Bardocks ribs. He continued with a punch to the stomach and a knee to the face. He pulled his father in and gave him a brain busting headbutt. He continued his assult on his father. Bardock slapped away one of the punches and landed his own in Goku's face, but the hit barely fazed him. After noticing his hit had little effect, Bardock disappeared with his instant transmission. He reappeared behind Goku and grabbed him. His arms were wrapped around his sons arms while his legs were crossed over Goku's legs. Bardock wrapped his tail around Goku's neck and proceeded to choke him. "Just give up and save yourself the pain." Goku smirked and powered up making his father break the hold. Goku flew down towards the ring and landed easily on the ring. He looked up at his father who was still in the air. He cupped his hands together by his side again.

"Kamehame...Ha!" Goku said as he released his blast. Bardock charged his palm with as much ki as he could muster. "Last Riot Javelin!" Bardock yelled as he released his powerful blast. The two ki blast met in the middle. Bardock was pouring as much energy as he could into the attack. Goku grunted and sent more energy into the beam. Goku's Kamehameha wave was quickly reaching Bardock. Bardock put two fingers to his head and IT'd out of there. He reappeared in the ring in front of his son. Goku smirked when he saw that his kamehameha wave hit the artifical moon on its way out of orbit. He looked in front of him to see his father turning back to a normal super saiyan. As soon as Bardock was forced out of his half-oozaru transformation, his super saiyan power left him as well. Bardock chuckled to himself. "Not even enough energy left to maintain super saiyan. I progressed far, but I still have alot of training to do." He smiled sadly and looked over to the announcer. "I'm done. I lost this match." He walked up to Goku who dropped out of his transformation. He held his hand out to him. "Good match son. You've become so strong. I have nothing but the upmost respect for you. You beat your old man in a match. I pushed myself to my limit, and you had an answer to any strategy I used. You've become a great warrior."

Goku shook his fathers hand with a huge smile on his face. "Thanks dad. It means alot to hear you say that. You were a worthy opponent." They both walked towards the fighters hall.

"Well ladies and gentleman Goku advances to the next round! The second round of fights are now over! We hope to see all of you tomorrow for the start of the third round! The matchups for the next round are as followed.

Gohan vs Hercule

Zuni vs Kaniah

The second divison will be

Vegeta vs Zangya

Krillin vs Goku

I look forward to seeing these matches and I hope you do as well."

The Z fighters all left and went to their hotel to clean up. Afterwards they all went to an all you can eat buffet.

"Don't worry guys anything you want is on me!" Gohan said as he was about to walk into the building. Goku grabbed his shoulder. "Hey Gohan can we talk for a bit?"

Gohan sighed, but nodded. Everyone else went into the resturant. Gohan turned to face his dad. "What do you want?" He asked in a cold tone.

Goku flinched from his sons coldness towards him. "I want to say that it wasn't my place to say what I said earlier too you. I'm not apologizing for what I said though, because I meant it one hundred percent. I don't think it was right of you to beat Spopovich like that. You stooped down to his level and I didn't like it, but it wasn't my place to say anything. You're basically an adult now. You've been living by yourself without your mother and I for a while, so who am I to come down out of nowhere and decided to tell you what you're doing is right or wrong. Vegeta's right. I wasn't a father to you since I died and I can't become one when its convient for me. Its not my right to judge you. I unknowingly gave up that right a while ago."

Gohan was so stunned that he couldn't even form words out of his mouth. Goku smiled at his sons shocked expression. "I'm heading inside. I hope you have alot of money because I'm starving."

Gohan shook his head to regain his senses. He looked at his father and smirked. "Who said I was paying for your meal?"

Goku's jaw dropped. "You said anything you want is on you?"

Gohan smiled evily. "Well I meant that to everyone except you. You have to pay for your own food."

"But I don't have any money!" Goku stuttered out.

Gohan shrugged his shoulders. "Well thats not my problem now is it? I have a proposition for you though. If you let me give you a shot I'll pay for your food." He said with a laugh.

Goku stood there still shocked. A wave a fear washed over him when Gohan mentioned a shot which made Gohan laugh harder. Gohan pulled out something resembling a needle from a capsule and held it towards his father. "Well do we have a deal?"

Goku backed up against the wall with sweat pouring down his face. His eyes were wide and if his heart could beat it would've been fluttering way too fast. Gohan lost it and fell to the ground laughing clutching his sides. "Oh thats too good. You're still afraid of needles! You're a grown man! A strong saiyan warrior. This isn't even a needle either." Gohan said between laughs. "Okay I've had enough. I'll pay for your dinner. That expression was good enough." Gohan said still laughing while walking into the building.

Goku sighed from relief, but then crossed his arms. "Since when did he become so evil!"

(Later that night)

Gohan was meditating in his room lotus style. His eyes snapped open as he turned around to catch a punch headed towards him. The lights were off, but he could see who it was that attacked him. The moonlight shone through illuminating his room. Gohans eyes widened for a moment, but in a flash they were filled with hatred. "What the hell are you doing here!" Gohan snarled out.

"Well thats not anyway to treat an old friend. I thought you would be happy to see me."

"Cut the bullshit! Why are you here? You're suppose to be dead Cell!"

A/N: I'll leave the cliff hanger right there and let it sit for a couple of weeks. I hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	25. Chapter 25: Plan of Attack

Chapter 25: Plan of Attack

(Later that night)

Gohan was meditating in his room lotus style. His eyes snapped open as he turned around to catch a punch headed towards him. The lights were off, but he could see who it was that attacked him. The moonlight shone through illuminating his room. Gohans eyes widened for a moment, but in a flash they were filled with hatred. "What the hell are you doing here!" Gohan snarled out.

"Well that's not anyway to treat an old friend. I thought you would be happy to see me."

"Cut the bullshit! Why are you here Cell? You're suppose to be dead!"

Cell chuckled and released his hand from Gohans grip. "Calm yourself boy. I'm not here to fight. That will come later."

Gohan growled and stayed alert. "I don't know what you're planning or how you're even alive, but it doesn't matter. You'll be dead soon anyway."

Cell smirked. "If you touch me your little brother will be the one paying the price. My ally is right at his window. If I raise my Ki twice he will be blown away. I'm sure you know Slug will have no problem doing it either."

Gohans aura started turning dark. He looked at Cell with murderous eyes causing him to shrink back a little. "If he is harmed in anyway there is no where you will be able to hide from me. I will hunt you in this life and the next. I will obliterate every part of you and your cronies."

"And you think the earth can take a rampaging little brat like you? You'll destroy the earth with your power." Cell's smirk returned when he realized this.

"That matters not to me. Goten is the only family I have and if he's gone I wouldn't care about this planet." Gohans face remain stoic as he talked with malice and venom in his voice. "Your deaths would be the only thing I care about, so you better tell your lackey to leave before I kill him. You have 5 seconds."

Cell laughed. "As If you could do that boy! You best mind your tone if you...

"Times up!" Gohan said as he disappeared and reappeared within seconds. He reappeared with Lord Slugs limp body. He held him up my the back of his neck with a palm on his back. His palm was directly behind the heart of Slug."I gave you a warning in advance, but you didn't take it and now the blood is on your hands." Gohan fired a ki blast disintegrating the heart of Lord Slug.

Cells eyes widened in shock and fear. He didn't think Gohan would actually kill him. He expected that Gohan would follow orders knowing his brothers life was at stake.

Gohan bared his teeth at Cell. "Now whats stopping me from ripping your head off your shoulders?"

Cell took a step back. "I said I wasn't here to fight. I'm here to propose a new tournament. The Cell Games Redux. I have some allies that use to be in Hfil. It will be us against you. It was seventeen of us, but now there's only 16 since you killed Slug. It will happen as soon as the WMAT is over."

Gohan disappeared from view and buried his fist in the stomach of Cell making him double over in pain. He then teleported to a barren planet. Cell looked around and saw he was someplace different. Gohan punched Cell across the face sending him flying backwards.

He transformed into a super saiyan 2 and glared at his nemesis. "You think I would allow this? I hated the Cell games the first time around. Why the hell would I willingly enter a second one? You made your first mistake my coming to me instead of fleeing the planet. You made your second mistake by trying to hurt my brother. You will die here and now. I won't even give you the chance to power up." Gohan said as he dashed forward and punched a hole through Cells chest.

He pulled his arm out that was covered in blood. He backed up and started throwing lethal blast at Cell who couldn't even dodge them. The blasts disintegrated his four limbs easily. "These blasts are made to disintegrate cells entirely. After I fought you I realized that we had no defense against beings who could regenerate like you. I trained and perfected these blasts. There was no way you would've beaten me. You should've stayed dead. It would've saved you the pain." He lowered his hand down at Cell who was not begging or pleading for his life. He let the blast go and it disintegrated every cell left of Cell. There was absolutely no trace of him left.

_'That was too easy.' _Gohan thought to himself. _'He must really think I'm stupid.'_

-  
(With Cell)

Cell was sweating and hunched over.

"Whats got you all messed up?" Bojack asked as he approached him.

"Nothing. Gohan is just a lot more brutal than I thought." Cell said as he panted.

"It serves you right. If you thought your little clone that only contains half of your power would even be able to threaten him, then you must be foolish." Bojack responded with a chuckle.

Cell glared at him. "We lost Slug to him too."

Bojack scoffed. "I don't care about that weakling. I would've killed him sooner or later anyway."

"Get the others prepared. We could be attacked at any moment."

Bojack looked confused. "How does he know where we are?"

Cell glared daggers at him. "I'm not saying he does. I just don't want to take any chances!"

"You better hope I don't kill you before the brat does." Bojack said to himself as he walked off to warn the others.  
-

Gohan teleported back to his hotel room to see Slug still down. "Cell is so dumb. He didn't even know Slug is still alive. Namekian hearts are on the right side of the body unlike humans and saiyans. And he calls himself perfect. What a joke. He also must think I'm an idiot. I know he used the multiform technique and sent one of himself to visit me. Now all I have to do is find the other half by _'questioning' _Slug." Gohan bandaged Slug up enough where he couldn't die. He used his ki rings that he learned from Vegeta to keep him tied up. He turned to the window and saw his mentor coming in.

"You know you could always use the door Piccolo." Gohan said with a chuckle.

"Wheres the fun in that?" Piccolo said with a smirk. "I was meditating"

"Napping." Gohan interrupted.

"I was meditating when I felt a disturbance." Piccolo continued as if he wasn't just interrupted.

"You were being nosy and felt my power level increase. Then you felt it disappear off the planet and when I came back you decided to see what was going on." Gohan said with a clap of his hands. "Now that that's out the way I guess I should explain myself huh?"

"Yeah I would like know what a villain we killed almost ten years ago is here and alive." Piccolo said with a serious tone.

Gohan chuckled humorlessly. "I'm afraid he's the least of our problems. Apparently he wasn't the only one brought back to life. Cell was also brought back. He paid me a little visit with his multiform clone. He said something about having a second Cell games after the World Martial Arts Tournament."

Piccolo grunted. "That is pretty serious, but you don't seem worried at all."

"And you're just breaking down in hysterics." Gohan sarcastically said while rolling his eyes.

"We all have gotten so much stronger in these times of peace. I'm confident in all our abilities to take on any challenges that may come our way."

"Yeah especially with the display you put on earlier. That was probably the best fight I've seen since Frieza and dad fought. You may have lost the match, but you are definitely a winner in my book. Even Tien and Krillins fight was great. Its so unbelievable. I never seen them fight like that."

Piccolo smiled. "Its a far cry from fighting for our lives huh?" Gohan nodded. "Lets get back on topic Gohan. Do you have anymore information about the situation at hand like why Slug is unconscious in the corner there."

"He was there to kill Goten if I tried to harm Cell. I took him out easily enough. I held him up in front of Cell and blasted his 'heart' to show Cell I meant business. I tried to intimidate Cell by telling him I will kill him and anyone else without care if Goten was harmed on his orders. Cell tried to say that the planet couldn't take my rampaging if that happen, and I got him to call my bluff. I used Slug here as an example. He most likely thinks Slug's dead now. I transported myself and Cell to a desolate planet and completely obliterated him. He thinks he has the upper hand though. He doesn't know that I figured out that was a multiform clone he sent to me, so I have the advantage right now."

Piccolo nodded. "Good job. You handled everything perfectly. I think Vegeta and I taught you a little too well."

Gohan smirked. "I know isn't it great." His smirk then turned to a pout. "When I use to do great you would ruffle my hair. I guess I don't get that treatment anymore."

Piccolo chuckled. "What are you still a little kid?" He walked in front of Gohan and ruffled his hair. "Great job today Gohan."

Gohan grinned from ear to ear. "Just like the good old days."

"So tell me something Gohan. Did Cell have a 'M' on his forehead too? I see our little friend here has one." Piccolo said getting back on topic.

Gohan nodded. "Yeah he did. What does this mean? Is Spopovich and Yamu working with Cell? I'm so confused."

"Well that's what Slug is here for. We can ask him."

Piccolo walked up to Slug and smacked him in the face a few times. Slug started to come to. "Ugh what happened. He opened his eyes and saw Gohan and Piccolo starring down at him. He scowled as he looked up at them. He tried to lunge at them only to be restricted.

"Don't bother Slug. Your hands and feet are bound together by ki rings. You won't be strong enough to break free and they won't go away until I release them." Gohan explained. "Now you're going to answer a few questions for me."

Slug turned his head. "I won't tell you anything."

"Oh you'll be singing a different tune soon enough. Piccolo try to extract some information from him. You're better than this then I am."

Piccolo smirked showing his kanines. "Sure thing."

Gohan then walked out of the room and continued to where Goten was sleeping. Gohan wanted Goten to spend as much time as he could with his new sister and parents, so he told him to sleep in the same room as them. He teleported himself inside the room so he wouldn't wake his parents up. He walked over to Gotens bed and smiled down on him. He reached down and caressed his face lightly with his finger. "I promise you Goten I will protect you. Even if it cost my life you will be safe." Goten smiled in his sleep. Gohan pulled away and was about to teleport out until a voice reached out to him.

"Gohan?"

Gohan turned around to see Chiku looking up at him with sleepy eyes. She rubbed one of her eyes while yawning. "What are you doing in here?" She asked sleepily.

Gohan couldn't help but smile at how cute and innocent she looked. "I was just checking up on Goten. You should get back to sleep Chiku."

Chiku nodded. "Gohan why does Goten call you daddy?"

Gohan froze for a second not expecting the question. He put a finger on his chin in thought. He walked over to her bed and sat on the side of it." Well Chiku when mom was pregnant with Goten she was very sick. She passed on and went to other world a few minutes after giving birth to Goten, and by that time your daddy was already in other world. He passed about 8 months prior to the birth of Goten, so when Goten was born he had no mommy or daddy."

Chiku gasped, but Gohan continued. "Don't worry he was fine with it. He grew up knowing I was he brother, but I acted so much like a father towards him that he started calling me dad. Our parents were gone, so I had to step up and be the parent that Goten needed."

Chiku smiled. "You're a great big brother. I'm glad I met you."

"I feel the same way. Its cool to have an awesome little sister like you." Gohan responded with a warm smile.

"Do you hate daddy?" Chiku asked randomly. "You guys don't seem to happy when you're near each other and you hit him today."

Gohan sighed. He stayed quiet for a few minutes thinking on how to answer. "No. I don't hate him Chiku. Sure he makes me mad and we have a few issues between each other, but he is still my father. I don't think I can ever come to hating him."

"Will you make up soon?" Chiku asked as she rested her head on her pillow and closed her eyes.

Gohan ran his fingers through her hair gently as she drifted of to sleep. He bent down and kissed her forehead. "Maybe some day Chiku. Maybe some day." He got up and teleported out of the room.

Goku laid his head down after hearing the conversation not knowing what to think. He closed his eyes and tried to go back to sleep.

Gohan walked back into his room to see Piccolo cleaning the blood off his hands. He also saw Slug bloody and beaten. He had bruises, lacerations, and burn marks all over his body. His eye was swollen shut, and his nose was twisted at a certain angle. He was knocked unconscious again.

Gohan turned to Piccolo. "So what did you find out?"

Piccolo turned with a solemn look. "We have our work cut out for us this time. Seventeen villains, including Slug, from Hfil are now alive and working under Cell."

"How did that even happen and whats with the mark on their foreheads?"

"Its a mark of a wizard named Babadi. He was the one who released them. He takes control of them with his mind control spell. The spell makes them stronger, but they're under his will."

Gohan sighed. "Let me guess. Cell took advantage of that and decided to play the part of a puppet. He was loyal to Babadi until he brought them back to life then he killed him."

Piccolo smirked. "You're ninety percent right. He didn't kill the wizard. If he goes so does the spell."

Gohan nodded. "Okay, so that must mean they have him tied up somewhere. If we kill him they lose their power up, but that's easier said than done. We'll have to fight and send them all back to Hfil ourselves. I know I can kill Cell. He may have gotten a power up, but I know I'm still stronger than him. Hell even Vegeta can beat him right now."

"By getting the descriptions of everyone Slug saw I can pretty much name every villain that was released. I can name all except for 4. Their descriptions sound just like Zangya, so I'm guessing that he's the Bojack guy you ran into."

Gohan frowned. "He's back too huh? He's just as powerful as Cell. His technique and skill is sloppy though. That reminds me. Is Broly with them? He's the most dangerous if he got that power up."

Piccolo shook his head. "No one Slug described fits Brolys description."

Gohan released a breath he didn't even know he was holding. "That's great. I don't want to come across him again anytime soon."

Piccolo nodded. "We dodged a bullet there. So what do you think we should do?"

Gohan put his hand to his chin in thought. "What do you think?"

Piccolo smirked. "I think we should attack when they least expect it. Cell thinks you're coming for him after the tournament, so you go after him now. Take him by surprise and get rid of him. You said you obliterated his multiform clone right?" Piccolo continued after seeing Gohan nod. "He should be weakened now. If your clone is destroyed instead of fusing back with you, you lose a lot of energy. Attacking now is our best bet."

Gohan nodded. "I don't want anyone that's still in the tournament to fight with us though."

Piccolo raised his eyebrow. "That means we won't have Vegeta, Zangya, Goku, Krillin or Zuni. Vegeta, Zangya, and Goku are some of our strongest fighters. Are you sure you don't want them helping?"

"I'm sure Piccolo. Its sixteen of them right? we have grandpa Bardock, Raditz, Turles, Domah, Cana, you, Mirai, Tien, and Yamcha. I'm sure seventeen and eighteen will help us as well. That's twelve of us including myself. I'm sure some of us can fight two opponents at once."

"I think we should involve Vegeta at least, but I'll go with your plan."

Gohan smiled. "I'm going to need you to wake everyone up that's going with us. Tell them another threat is approaching and I'll explain the rest when we're all gathered. I'm going to talk to Shin and Kibito. I have a strange feeling that they're involved somehow." Gohan disappeared.

"I guess I'm waking everyone then." Piccolo said with an annoyed tone.  
-

Gohan appeared in the room of Shin and Kibito. He saw Kibito asleep while Shin was meditating.

"Why have you entered my room?" Shin said with his eyes still closed.

"I want to talk with you." Gohan said calmly.

"Its quite rude to just show up unannounced. You didn't even so much as knock on the door. That is very disrespectful. Why should I talk with someone like that hmm?" Shin replied

"Because I think you're involved. My planet is at risk and I don't have time to show pleasantries to everyone." Gohan snarled. "I know you know something about the M on the foreheads of Spopovich and Yamu."

"Watch how you talk mortal!" Kibito said as he got out of the bed. His voice was laced with venom. "You know nothing of the situation. It is not your place to interfere with our work."

Gohan turned to him with a glare on his face. "I know more than you and your little friend here."

Kibito had rage in his eyes. "How could you possible know more than the Supreme Kai!"

Gohan raised his eyebrows. "The Supreme Kai huh?"

Kibito nodded triumphantly."That's right. Now show some damn respect!"

"Kibito that's enough." Shins voice cut in. He stopped when he heard Gohan laugh darkly.

"Respect? I only show respect to those who deserve it and right now he hasn't proven to me that he deserves my respect. You know who deserves my respect? People who constantly fight for their planet and for whats right. You may be the Supreme Kai, but not once did you come down here and try to defend our planet. We fought villains that would've had you shaking in your boots and survived. We overcame every obstacle thrown at us. We sacrificed so much for this planet and you're sitting here telling me to respect you? You want me to just let you run your little plan and not interfere? Well to hell with the both of you. I want to know why you're here and I want to know now. I won't hesitate to attack you if you're hiding information about Babadi."

Shin turned around and faced Gohan with wide eyes. "How do you know Babadi?"

Gohan smirked. "Its rude to answer a question with a question. Why should I answer you?"

Kibito was steaming. "You insolent little..."

"I'm trying to catch Babadi before he releases Majin Buu." Shin said interupting his friend.

Kibito's eyes widened. "Sir you can't possible trust this mortal enough to..."

"Quiet Kibito. He's right. He and his friends have been the protectors of this planet not us. We may have one of the highest positions, but it was rude to show up without even telling the earths Kami. Technically we're trespassing here. They have been protecting this planet, so they have a right to know what Babadi is up to." Shin said shutting up Kibito.

"Babidi is kind of tied up at the moment, so he's not really much of a threat."

Shin looked confused. "What do you mean?"

Gohan sighed. "Babadi went to Hfil to recruit some henchman. The henchman he tried to recruit were villains my friends and I killed. They most likely pretended to be under his mind control until he brought them back to life. Now he's just tied up and imprisoned somewhere, so now all of our past enemies are back. We're attacking tonight.

"How do you know where they are?" Shin asked.

"One of them came to see me. I beat him up and captured his little partner. We got the information from him after a little '_talk'_. He's going to show us where they are hiding out. Look I didn't mean to come off as hostile, but I'm very serious about protecting my planet. I guess I could've been less rude." He held his hand out to shin. "Lets work together on this."

Shin smiled and shook Gohans hand. "Yes. Lets put a stop to this."  
-

Gohan appeared with Shin and Kibito above the hotel. Everyone was floating in the air in their gi's waiting to hear what was going on.

"Okay guys I have some news for you. There is a wizard named Babadi that went to hfil recently. He revived a lot of villains and tried to put them under his mind control spell. The spell didn't work because Cell taught the other villains to fight against the mind control. Cell locked Babadi away somewhere instead of killing him. If he killed him then the power up they have from Babadi would disappear. If we find Babadi and kill him, then the power up goes bye bye. This is where Shin and Kibito comes in. Shin here is the Supreme Kai. He and Kibito will find and kill Babadi, while we fight and kill the other villains. Is everyone okay with that?"

Everyone nodded which led Gohan to continue. "Anyone fighting in the Tournament will not be involved tonight. They need to be well rested for their fights tomorrow. We will end this in one fall swoop."

"Well you know you're in the tournament tomorrow too Gohan." Raditz said.

Gohan chuckled. "My opponent is Hercule. I can beat him in my sleep. We'll have this job finished before my fight."

"What if things don't go as planned?" Mirai asked.

"Then we will have to just shift plans. If you're not comfortable with this fight then you can back out now. I won't stop or blame you. If you don't want to fight then you are free to stay here." No one left making Gohan smile. "Okay here is the plan. Seventeen will go in blasting everything around them until they come out to fight."

Seventeen smirked. "Great! I get the fun part."

"Piccolo I want you and Seventeen to fight Bojacks unit. You'll be fighting 3 on 2. One of the fighters can use telekinetic powers to drain you of your ki. Kill him first. Don't let him trap you. Mirai, Bardock and Eighteen will fight Frieza, Glacier, King Cold, and Cooler. You all should transform to your fullest and kill them as quickly as you can. Turles, Radtiz, Cana, Tien, Yamcha and Domah will fight the Ginyu force and Coolers squad. I'll take Cell and Bojack. Remember they are after our lives. Do not hesitate to kill them or you will find yourself dead by their hand. When you finish your fight lend a hand to someone who is still fighting. Don't get mad if someone intrudes on your fight. We're not here to test our strengths or fight fair. We're here to win. If you can take a cheap shot do it."

"That's..." Turles started only to be interupted by Gohan.

"No! I don't care how bad your pride will suffer from this. We're here to win the fight quickly as easily as we can. If you can't follow these rule then stay here!"

Turles nodded. "Whatever you say nephew."

"Shin and Kibito will wait until the fighting gets started. Then you will make your way to Babadi. I don't know how you'll find him. Thats the part that eluded me. "

Shin smiled. "Don't worry Gohan. We can figure that part out."

"Wait a minute guys I have something to say." Tien muttered out.

Gohan looked in his direction. "Whats up Tien?"

"I know this may sound crazy, but what if Cell thought of a way to counter this. I mean he is very intelligent. He could've planned this out from the beginning."

Gohan nodded. "I thought of that as well. Cell might have come up for a plan if we attacked earlier than expected, but it won't be as effective as he main plan. His main plan was for us to show up after the tournament. He was going to create another Cell Games. I put a hole in that plan which means he's trying to come up with another plan as we speak. He doesn't know that we know of his whereabouts. This is the perfect time to strike." Gohan looked at Piccolo and saw he was carrying Slug by the back of his shirt. "Its time for you to tells us where to go Slug."

Slug nodded but before he could say anything Shin growled. "Its a trap Gohan! He sent a telepathic message a while ago to his colleagues. They have a plan already formulated for us when we get there!"

Gohans eyes widened. "What do you mean? How do you know this?"

"You dare question the supreme..." Kibito started, but was silenced by the menacing look he was receiving from Gohan. He was snarling while barring his kanines. His eyes had a look that said 'Say one more word and you're dead.'

"I have the ability to read minds. I just read his and he has been deceiving you. He told you the truth about how Babadi resurrected all of them, but he was leading you into a trap. They all know you guys are going to come and they're waiting for you. Its an ambush." Shin said.

Gohan let out a roar of frustration. Piccolo knocked Slug out and turned his eyes to Gohan.

"You're going to wake everyone up if you don't settle down Gohan." Piccolo said as he watched his pupil. "Our plans may be thwarted today, but at least we know where they are located. We just go a different day."

Gohan sighed. "Tonight would've been perfect though. Cell is weakened too."

"I have a new plan." Piccolo said. All eyes fell on him. "Cell and the rest will be preparing for an early attack, So I say we attack on the day they're expecting us. The final day the WMAT."

"I'm not following your logic green man." Raditz said.

"I'm saying that their guard will most likely be down during the final fight of the WMAT. If we don't attack by that time they will think we decided to wait until the end of the tournament. We will go after them during the final match of the tournament, so whoever is in the final match won't fight with us."

Shin nodded. "That actually sounds really well. I am all for this plan"

"I want to be there to fight. I'm the strongest warrior here on earth. I need to be there fighting for my planet." Gohan said with a frown.

"Oh is that right? You don't want to be left out of the fighting? Well how do you think we feel ?" Kaniah yelled out from behind him.

Gohans eyes widened when he turned around. He saw Vegeta, Krillin, Zangya, Kaniah, Zuni, and his father floating behind him.

"You were just going to go out there without informing us at all huh?" Vegeta said with a glare. "I agree with the Namekians plan. All who are not in the finals will storm the pest from HFIL and eliminate them."

"How long have you all been standing there?" Bardock asked.

"Since you knocked out the other green man." Zuni said. "We got most of whats going on though."

"I didn't think you would try to keep this from us though Gohan." Zangya added.

Gohan sighed. "Its not like I wanted to. I just didn't want you guys to miss your tournament fights. This is suppose to be a fun trip not a 'save the world' trip. I didn't want you guys to be stressed. Its not like I was going alone."

"I guess we can forgive you then." Kaniah said with a slight smile.

Gohan smiled back. "Well I guess we can all go back to sleep knowing what our plans are now. What do we do with Slug now?"

Vegeta held out his hand and blasted a hole through his chest. The blast hit his heart and disintegrated it instantly. "That should do!" Goku looked on with no emotion causing Vegeta to look over at him. "Wow Kakarot I'm surprised. I thought you were going to spout some nonsense about how I shouldn't have killed him and I should've given him a second chance.

Goku turned to Vegeta and smiled sadly. "He already had a second chance. He wasted it by trying to get revenge. Some people should just stay dead." He flew off to his hotel room.

"Well I guess we should all get back. I'll see you guys in the morning." Gohan said as he and everyone else headed off to their hotel rooms.

(With Babadi)

It was dark and eerily quiet. You wouldn't even be able to see your hand if you put them in front of your face. Babadi rested his head on the back of the wall. He was in a prison cell made by the other villains. Cell also had the cells from Dr. Gero, so he knew how to make Ki blockers. He put them on Babadi and shackled him to the prison room on Babadi's own spaceship. _'These damn things may stop Ki, but they don't stop my magic. That overgrown grasshopper thinks he's so smart, but he's dumber than Dabura. I still have a plan B.' _He thought to himself. 'Pui Pui! Pui Pui can you hear me?'

'I hear you loud and clear master. Are we going with plan B?' Pui Pui asked.

'Of course we are. Are you still in Hfil?

"Yes master. I stayed under the radar the whole time I was here.'

'You have done well Pui Pui. Now give your life force to my new henchman.' Babadi told him with a senile grin on his face.

'Yes master.' Pui Pui stood in front of Babadis new soon to be henchman who was knocked out from Babadi's mind control magic. He started feeding his life force into him until the halo disappeared from his head. Pui Pui fainted and hit the ground hard. A halo appeared above his head. Babadi's new henchman started to stir. His eyes fluttered opened.

'My new minion. My name is Babadi. I just gave you your new life. I used a lot of my magic to bring you back to life from this distance. Give me a couple days and my magic will replenish enough for me to bring you to the current planet I'm on.'

'What planet is that master?'

'The planet is called Earth.' Babadi responded. 'Now stay under the radar until I can bring you here minion.'

'With all do respect sir I do wish you could call me by my name.'

'I can't keep this link up for long, so tell me quickly what to call you. I want to use your name to strike fear into the ones who betrayed me.'

'You may call me... Broly!' He said with a maniacal laughter.

A/N: Cell finally shows his face only to be humiliated by Gohan. Cell shows his brains by having more than one plan. Broly's back and he's badder than ever. How much power will he have now that he's under Babidi's spell? Goku feels nothing from Lord Slugs death. The fight for earth will happen while the final fight in the WMAT is going on. A lot is starting to for the views, reviews, favs, and follows! Next chapter will follow the third round of the tournament. I am planning to have it posted before October is up. For once I'm updating ahead of schedule! I hope you like the chapter! I'm also revising all my earlier chapters for this story. Hopefully it won't take too long.


	26. Chapter 26: Round 3

Chapter 26: Round 3

"Now ladies and gentleman we will start the third round! Please welcome young Son Gohan to the stage." The announcer yelled getting a round of applause from Gohan. The crowd loved him for dishing out justice to Spopovich. Gohan walked out and stood in the ring waiting for the announcer to bring out Hercule. "Our very own fighting champion is up next. Please give him a big round of applause to our returning champion Hercule Satan!"

The crowd had mix feelings, but half the audience still cheered. They seen what Hercule called 'tricks' being used all tournament and it looked extremely real. They even left marks and destroyed part of the ring at times. They could feel the heat from each ki beam that went by them. They seen people moving so fast that they looked like blurs and most of the time they couldn't see them at all. After witnessing all of these things first hand they didn't know whether to believe the champ about it being all tricks. This match was going to be the ice breaker for them. Will Hercule win and prove he was right all along, or will he lose by the so called 'tricks' proving them to be real.

Hercule came out in full glory. He was posing and grinning like a madman. He got into the ring and grabbed the microphone. "Who's the champ!" He yelled out getting cheers from a little more than half the audience now. "I'm here to stay! I will win again." He yelled out and a few seconds later he was on one knee clutching his stomach. "Oh the pain!"

The announcer ran over to him worried. "Are you okay Mr. Satan? What happened?"

Hercule groaned and moaned in fake agonizing pain. "The stomach ache from the Cell games never fully went away. It comes and goes as it pleases and I have no control over it!"

The announcer sweat dropped knowing he was faking. "Well ladies and gentleman it seems like the champ is still in pain. He might not be able to compete. Can we get some doctors out here to check on ."

Gohan growled. "You know damn well nothing is wrong with you. Don't chicken out now Mr. 'Hero'" Gohan hissed out.

"Oh I can't take the pain right now!" Hercule continued faking.

"So you're going to be a coward all your life? What kind of man are you? You made all these bold claims and now you're running away in fear with your tail tucked between your legs. Whats your daughter going to think of you?" Gohan said with a snarl.

Hercule looked Gohan dead in the eyes. "Leave my daughter out of this."

Gohan smirked. "Your daughter is already too far in buddy."

Hercule glared at his opponent. "If I weren't in so much pain I'd rip you to shreds!"

"Don't hide behind your nonexistent pain Hercule. Be a man for once and face me. Be the champion that these people think you are." He walked over to Hercule so only he could hear him. "You know the jig is up champ. You might as well get it over with now. No one can stop me from killing you if I really wanted to. Now fight in the tournament or die. Its your choice."

Hercule was sweating a little. "You won't do that. You won't be able to live with yourself if you killed me."

Gohan smirked. "You're right." He said making Hercule sigh in relief. "But my uncles over there would have no problem doing it. Hell they want to anyway. They don't have a care in the world and would do anything I ask of them."

Hercules eyes widened."Please don't make me do this match. I'll lose everything I worked so hard for."

Gohans face contorted in rage. "Worked so hard for? You mean taking my credit? I didn't know how hard that was for you! Fighting Cell was hell for me and you taking the credit didn't make it any better."

Hercule lowered his head. "I'm begging you. This not only affects me, but Videl also. If I go down they'll blame her as well. I did take the credit, but only to get enough money to give my daughter the life she deserves."

"The life she deserves huh? Tell me Hercule when it was just you, Vanessa, and Videl was she happy? She didn't care about not being rich. She didn't care if you couldn't afford everything she wanted. She was happy. She had a great family and she loved the both of you more than everything. She knows all about you taking my credit and you do you want to know what happened? She cried." Hercules eyes widened as tears started to prick them, but Gohan continued. "She didn't cry because you weren't the one who beat Cell. She cried because you lied to her. Her own father who she believed in and trusted like no other lied to her. You took her trust and crumpled it up. She thought she could believe in you, but now she questions alot of what you told her. She doesn't know if you were lying about other things or telling the truth. For the first time in her life she couldn't trust her father. Your ego got so big that you started ignoring her. You went to parties, and tours all the time while neglecting your daughter. She was hurt by that you know, but you never saw a thing do to your pigheadedness."

"I never knew." Hercule said as his head was lowered. "There is something I need to do." He said as he walked over to the announcer and grabbed the microphone.

"Great people of earth I have a few words for you." The Crowd started chanting his name, but stop when he put his hand up. They could see the dejected look on his face and that stopped all cheering.

Hercule took in a deep breath and looked up at the crowd. "I am here to tell you something that will make you hate me. Some of you will probably even want to kill me, but I can't blame you. I have to tell you something that I was going to take to my grave, but I can't keep this lie going any further."

The crowd and all the Z fighters were paying close attention to him.

"I am not the one who defeated Cell all those years ago." Hercule said making everyone in the audience gasp. "I lied. The delivery boy who was fighting Cell was the one too defeat him along with his friends. After Cell was killed the mysterious fighters disappeared. I saw it as my moment to seize the opportunity and that's what I did. I took credit for something I didn't do. I lied to the whole world and more importantly the only family I have. I lost my wife because of how much I changed and my daughter probably even hates me now. The light shows and tricks are real. I didn't know what they were so I shunned them. I defamed great martial artist and mocked a lot of people. I apologize for my actions and I hope in time the world can forgive me. This kid you see before you is Son Gohan. You may know him as the delivery boy or the Gold fighter. He was the one who beat Cell."

He turned to Gohan and smiled sadly. "I hope in due time you can also forgive me. I said a lot of horrible things about you, your friends and your family. I apologize for all of it. I know you must have went through a lot after fighting a monster like Cell, and doing what I did must have made you feel a lot worst."

He turned to where his daughter was. "I'm sorry Videl. I'm sorry your old man is nothing, but a joke and embarrassment to you. I'm sorry I lied to you sweety. There is no excuse for what I did. I love you Videl." He turned towards the crowd. I can't say enough how sorry I am. I just hope you only punish me and not my daughter. She didn't even know about this. If you want to attack me then you are right to do so, but please I beg of you to leave my daughter out of this."

The crowd started to boo and throw things at him, but Hercule ignored them and turned to Gohan. "I need to apologize to my daughter in person and let her know that I love her."

Gohan shook his head. "You can do that after our fight."

Hercule looked at him incredulously. "You still want to fight?"

Gohan nodded "Of course I do. You took credit and defamed great martial artist. You destroyed the martial arts techniques by calling them tricks. You hid behind your lies and used whatever you felt necessary to succeed further. You even used your own daughter to fight crime in the city to uphold the Satan name. You disrespected my friends and family for far too long. One long winded apology isn't going to make me forgive you. I want a fight with the WMAT 24 winner. You didn't cheat to win the tournament. That's the Hercule I want to fight."

Hercule nodded and gave the microphone back. He stood on his side of the ring while Gohan stood on his side. He got into a stance and stared at Gohan.

Gohan stared back and got into his stance. "We're ready whenever you are announcer guy!" He yelled out.

"Well after that shocking revelation it seems that the match will finally be underway." The announcer said causing the crowd to cheer for Gohan and boo Hercule.

Hercule ran forward and tried to take a swipe at Gohan. Gohan ducked under the hit and punched Hercule in the stomach. Hercule staggered backwards before running back in and aiming a kick for the jaw of the half saiyan. Gohan ducked under the hit and and swept the legs of Hercule. Instead of falling Hercule caught himself by doing a handspring. He tried to chop his opponent only to miss widely. Gohan moved to the left and punched Hercule in the face sending him to the ground. Hercule got up and rubbed his cheek. He rushed forward at Gohan again and swung his fist and feet as fast as he could. Gohan dodged every hit and threw Hercule across the ring. Hercule stood only to be kicked in the chest and out of the ring. Hercule limped his way to the middle of the ring. He grabbed Gohans hand and held it up in the air. "Give it up to your real savior of the world. Give it up for the man who really deserves your praise. Give it up for hero behind the shadows. Son Gohan!"

The crowd erupted in a loud roar of cheers and applause. Hercule turned toward Gohan. "Transform for them. Show them the gold fighter form." Gohan nodded and transformed into a super saiyan effortlessly. He made sure to keep his ki down though, so Goku couldn't sense how strong he got. The crowd oohed and awed at the golden hair warrior. He received a standing ovation from the crowd. Hercule started walking out of the ring and too the fighters hall. He was a few feet away from the door to get into the fighters hall when he heard the crowd chanting his name. He turned around wide eyed as he stared at the crowd slack jawed. He looked all around as the chants for his name got louder and louder.

Gohan walked out of the ring and stopped when he was in front of Hercule. "The crowd still loves you eh champ?" Gohan said with a smirk. "If you were honest from the get go I bet they still would've loved you. I don't know how you do it, but they can't seem to hate you." He started chuckling. "Don't screw up this time champ. You won't get another shot like this." Gohan said, but his thoughts said otherwise. 'These people will probably love you no matter how much wrong you do.' He walked into the fighters hall leaving a tear struck Hercule. Hercule lifted his two fingers in the air giving the peace sign with tear streaks on his face. He finally turned around and walked into the fighters hall. He looked straight at Videl and walked over to her.

"I know you probably don't want to see me and I understand. I just want you to know that I never meant to hurt you. I just wanted to be able to buy you anything you wanted. I wanted you to have the life I never had, but I got caught up in the fame. I love you Videl and I hope you can forgive me."

Videl glared at her dad. "You think a simple apology will change things? You lied to me daddy. I trusted you and you lied. You did a lot of wrong after taking that credit not just to me, but to great martial artist everywhere. To Gohan, his family and his friends. A simple apology won't just erase all of that. I won't forgive you that easily."

Hercule bowed his head. "I know sweety."

Videl then smiled lightly. "But you made one hell of a start with that display of yours today. Don't get me wrong I'm still upset with you, but I still love you daddy." She said as she hugged him.

Gohan smiled. "Well I wonder how things will go now that everyone knows I'm the real savior of the world."

Piccolo smirked. "I don't see how anything will change. Its not like they can get your address. I think its long over due that the buffoon fessed up for taking your credit."

"I agree with the namek." Raditz said with a smile. "These people should know who they're real hero is. "

Krillin nodded. "And the best thing is that now, maybe the old style martial arts might make a come back."

"Yeah everyone will want to know how fight like us after this tournament." Yamcha said with a grin.

Gohan smiled when an idea came to him. "Maybe I'll create a school. A martial arts school that teaches people to use ki. I could fund it and help out while you guys can run it if you want. What do you say Tien, Krillin, 17, and Yamcha? Would that interest you guys?

"Hmmm. It is something to think about." Tien said while Yamcha and Krillin nodded.

17 shook his head. "Don't have the patience for it. I'll stick to what I'm doing now."

"Still bounty hunting?" Gohan asked.

17 nodded. "Someone has to do it. I actually took down a lot of people that thought they were so bad. They were scared shitless when they came up against me."

Videl perked up when she heard 17. "Bounty hunter? Is that even legal? I can have you arrested for that."

17 chuckled. "Its not like I'm killing them. I see their wanted posters, find them and bring them in to the police for a reward. I've done so well that they want me become a cop. I might just take them up on that offer actually.

"Its not like you have anything better to do. "18 said dryly with a roll of her eyes.

17 shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah yeah."

"Can we have Kaniah and Zumi to the ring please." The announcer said as the crowd cheered.

Zuni uncrossed her arms and proceeded to the ring. "Finally a match that's not with a child. Now I'll finally get the fight I'm looking for."

Kaniah was walking beside her and smirked at her mothers eagerness. "Be careful what you wish for mom. You might not like what happens."

"You might be a super saiyan Kaniah, but lets not forget who has the experience. You've only been in one battle and even then it wasn't for very long." Zuni said referring to Kaniah's fight with Broly.

They both made it too the ring and stood opposite of each other. They dropped into their stance.

"You may begin!"

They shot off after each other as fast as they could. Kaniah threw a punch only to have Zuni block it. Zuni kicked her daughter in the stomach.

Kaniah recovered quickly and caught a fist coming down on her head. She slammed her elbow in the belly of Zuni making her hunch over in pain.

Zuni swallowed down the pain and threw herself backwards to avoid a blow from her daughter. Zuni let a couple of blast loose from her hands.

Kaniah jumped in the air to avoid them, but they seemed to follow her. She started throwing a few of her own blasts down to counter the blasts coming towards her. When she hit the last blast she lifted her head up to find her mother only to see no one at all. She allowed her senses to sweep over the arena and found her mothers ki signature behind her. Her eyes widened and as soon as she turned her head she met a fist.

Zuni released the hardest punch she could muster on her daughters face. Kaniahs head was thrown backwards from the force of the punch. Her teeth rattled in her mouth as blood was sent flying out. She was sent flying towards the ground. She turned her body allowing her to flip in the air as she landed on the ring making a dent. She shot back up towards her mother with fire in her eyes. She swung her foot aiming a kick to Zuni's face.

Zuni slightly tilted her head to avoid the blow. She aimed her own kick to the side of her daughter trying to hit her ribs. Kaniah fazed out of view. She fazed in behind her mother and thrusted her clasped hands down to hammer her down into the ring.

Zuni sensed her approach and fazed out of view. She reappeared in front of her daughter and punched her in the solar plexus. Kaniah was doubled over from the attack. Zuni took advantage of her daughters momentary lapse of focus and smashed her elbow in the back of Kaniahs head sending her sprawling towards the ring. Kaniah hit the ring with a thud.

"Kaniahs down folks. 1...2...3...4...5..." The announcer was cut off when Kaniah stood up and narrowed her eyes at her mother. She flew up and started trading blows with her mother creating shock waves with every blow.

Gohan was watching the match with his arms crossed and a frown etched on his face. "Come on Kaniah. I taught you to strengthen your skills so you won't have to rely on being stronger than you opponent.' Gohan thought to himself.

"I don't get it. Isn't Kaniah stronger than her mom? Why is she losing?" Trunks asked.

"Well strength isn't everything trunks." Gohan answered. "Zuni's way more experienced in battle than Kaniah is. Kaniah may be a little stronger, but it doesn't matter. Kaniah can't hit Zuni because Zuni keeps predicting everything her daughter will do. Zuni and Domah pretty much taught her to fight before they died too, so they know what she's going to do. Zuni also pays attention to the little details when she watches people fight."

Goten cocked his head to the side. "Little details? Like what?"

"Like the way your right eyebrow twitches when you feint a right hook." Vegeta answered while never taking his eyes off the fight.

"So does everyone do small things like that when they fight?" Chiku asked innocently.

Gohan shook his head. "Some of us trained to get rid of those habits. I had a habit of tightening my tail when I got ready to land a heavy blow. I had a few other kinks too but I worked them all out. The best way to do it is to clear your mind of everything and try not to think too much in battle. Let your body move on its own."

The little kids nodded and turned back to the fight. Goten looked at the fight seriously paying attention to any detail he could. "Why doesn't she just go super?"

"Because nephew she wants a good fight. She's a saiyan after all. She won't transform unless she's forced too." Raditz answered.

Goten nodded as Gohan looked over at Raditz. "(**How does it feel to be in the super saiyan club?**) Gohan asked in Saiyago.

Raditz smirked as he turned his head to show he was paying attention." (**Its overwhelming, but its the best feeling I've ever had. The power is incredible.**)"

Gohan nodded." (**If you stay on earth for a few weeks I can help you control it**.)"

Raditz turned back to the match at hand. "(**I might just take you up on that offer.**)"

Kaniah and Zuni were throwing everything that had at each other. They were both panting and had bruises all over their bodies.

Kaniah buried her fist in the stomach of Zuni. Zuni gasped for air as spit flew out of her mouth.

Kaniah spun and roundhouse kicked her mother in the face sending her flying to the side. Zuni used her ki to stop her momentum, but Kaniah was already there. Kaniah cocked her fist back and let it loose right in her mothers jaw sending her flying to the side again.

Zuni knew her daughter would faze in where she was heading, so she turned her body in midair and slammed both her feet into the face of Kaniah. Kaniah was the one to be sent flying this time, but Zuni had different plans. She grabbed Kaniah by the foot before she could be sent flying from the earlier attack.

Zuni threw her daughter towards the grass with all her might. Kaniah was flying towards the ground, but she fazed out of view right before crashing into the ground. Zuni turned around and blocked an incoming fist from her daughter. However Kaniah was expecting her to block it. She lifted her foot and slammed it in the abdomen of Zuni. Kaniah took advantage of the situation and hammered her mother sending her down towards the ring. Zuni stopped her descent and held a hand out.

"Raging War!" She yelled out as she sent a giant golden ki blast towards her daughter.

Kaniah extended her hands as well. "Masenko Ha!" She yelled as her blast went towards her mothers. After the two ki blasts collided, Zuni's blast disbanded into smaller blasts and went towards Kaniah.

Kaniah knew that if she tried to dodge that they would just follow her. She sent more blasts at the disbanded blasts, but they only divided into smaller blasts. Kaniah cursed. There was no way she would be able to put up a ki barrier in time, and even if she could it wouldn't be strong enough to help her. She knew she was beat unless she used her trump card which she really didn't want to use. The blasts were closing in on her as she gritted her teeth. All the blast hit her at once and caused a huge explosion.

Zuni didn't take any chances and she started throwing blasts at her daughter. The smoke was getting bigger and bigger and no one could see Kaniah anymore. Zuni stopped with the blasts and lowered herself down to the ring and waited for the smoke to clear.

The smoke started to clear and revealed Kaniah in her super saiyan glory. Her black hair was now spiky and gold. Her pupils were green and her eyebrows were golden as well. Her golden aura was flaring around as she narrowed her eyes at her mother.

Zuni smirked. She loved the thrill of a challenging fight, but she also knew this was over for her. No amount of skill could help her win against the power of a super saiyan. Kaniah lowered herself down the ring and got into a stance. She dashed forward and fazed out of view.

Zuni looked around trying to sense her daughter. She turned around and attempted to block the punch coming towards her, but she wasn't fast enough. The fist broke through her defenses and slammed into her cheek. She was sent flying backwards, but then she was suddenly kicked into the sky. Zuni turned her body and blocked a punch headed towards her stomach. She punched Kaniah in the face and tried to kick her down.

Kaniah caught her foot and slammed her fist into her stomach. She started assulting her with blows all over her body. Zuni did her best to dodge, block and fight back, but she was being overwhelmed by the power of her daughter.

Kaniah kicked her mother across the face and grabbed her arm before she could fly off. She pulled her in for a knee to the stomach and a punch in the face. She clasped her hands together and hammered Zuni down to the ground.

Zuni was headed to the ground, but she stopped her descent a few feet above the grass. She let out a sigh of relief, but her eyes widened when she saw her daughter flying towards her with a blast in hand. Kaniah released the blast in her mothers face point blank range. Zuni hit the ground creating a crater. She was knocked unconscious into the ground.

"And there we have it folks. The winner of this fight is Kaniah! She will be heading to the semi finals to fight Son Gohan."

Kaniah dropped her transformation and walked over and picked her mother up. She walked back over to the fighters hall and received smiles for her match.

Gohan threw a senzu bean to Domah. "Give that to Zuni. She'll feel alot better."

Domah nodded and fed her the bean. Zuni awoken with a start as she looked around "I lost didn't I." She said as a statement instead of a question.

Domah nodded. "Yes, but it was a good match. You fought well."

Zuni crossed her arms. "Yeah but I wanted to win." She turned to her daughter and smiled. "You did great though Kaniah. I'm proud of how strong you've become."

Kaniah smiled and hugged her. "Thanks mom. It means a lot."

Gohan looked over a Zangya. "You ready for your fight? You have a tough one ahead of you."

Zangya smirked. "Oh I can handle his royal highness."

Vegeta snorted. "Really now? Don't think because you beat my son that you're going to beat me. I haven't come this far to lose to you."

"Uh oh it looks like the prince is going to take this seriously." Bardock said.

"I always take my fights seriously." Vegeta responded.

"Can we have Vegeta and Zangya to the stage please. We are ready for your match!" The announcer yelled over the microphone.

Vegeta smirked. "Lets go girl. Its time for you to lose." He started walking over to the ring.

You'll be the one losing Vegeta." Zangya said as she followed behind him.

"You may start the match!

Vegeta stood opposite of Zangya. "I know what it takes to win this match. I saw your last two matches and you won by out thinking your opponent. You're a brilliant strategist, but I'm not going to give you any time to come up with a plan against me." Vegeta instantly transformed into super saiyan 2.

"Be honored that the prince of all saiyans is not going to hold back on you." Vegeta said while getting in his stance.

Zangya dropped into her stance with a Kaioken aura around her. "I'll hold nothing back as well and I'll still find a way to beat you."

Vegeta dashed forward and attempted to punch his opponent. Zangya side stepped him and lifted her foot to kick the saiyan prince in the face. Vegeta smacked her foot down and punched her in the face.

Zangya was sent backwards, but she stopped her momentum and saw that her opponent disappeared. She crossed her arms to block a punch from the saiyan prince. She gritted her teeth caught a kick headed for her face. She thrusted her arm forward and caught the saiyan prince in the bent over slightly, but recovered in time to catch a punch headed his way. He sent a punch to her face, but she caught it with her free hand. They both started powering up and screaming as their aura's were fighting against each other.

"Man those two are really going at it huh?" Goku said with a whistle.

Krillin nodded. "I didn't expect any less though."

"I wonder why Vegeta went super saiyan 2 so fast though. He must really want to end it quick." Yamcha added.

"Not quite." Gohan said as his eyes never left the match. "Vegeta won't admit it, but he was close to losing his last match. Vegeta almost let that match slip through his fingers."

Mirai nodded. "That match was a little too close for comfort with father. He doesn't want to lose without fighting Goku, so he's not going to take any chances with this match. Zangya is really strong. Probably stronger than Piccolo."

Piccolo smirked. "So he takes me as a serious rival now?"

"Well you did push him to his max in his super saiyan 2 form so he acknowledges your strength." Gohan said

"Yeah you proved yourself to him Piccolo. Good job. Now the two of you can become training buddies." Mirai stated.

Piccolo's smirk turned into a from. "How many times do I have to tell you that I don't like jokes."

Krillin chuckled. "I don't know Piccolo. I still remember that burnt toast joke you said when Vegeta fought 19."

Piccolo growled. "If you want to make it to your next fight I suggest you to be quiet."

Zangya flew up in the air. Vegeta followed, but received a kick to the face. Vegeta recovered and shot a few ki blasts up at his opponent. Zangya smacked them away and sent her own blasts at him. Vegeta disappeared from view as the blasts hit the ground. He reappeared above Zangya and kicked her across the face. Zangya was forced towards the ground, but fazed out before she hit the grass. She fazed back behind Vegeta and aimed a kick at his lower back. Vegeta turned around and caught the kick.

"You thought that would work on me? I'm not as gullible as the boy. Learn some new tricks." Vegeta said as he lifted his foot into her stomach. She was staggered for a few seconds and Vegeta hammered her down to the ring. Zangya hit the ring causing a huge dent to form. She stood up shakily and glared at her opponent.

"Kaioken times 3!" She yelled as she disappeared from view. Vegeta's eyes were looking all around him. He sharply turned and raised his hand to block a punch heading for his face. Zangya kicked him in the ribs. Vegeta flinched in pain, but didn't show it in his face. He punched Zangya across the face. Zangya grabbed him by the front of his jump suit and pulled him in for a knee to the stomach. Vegeta was doubled over for a few seconds. Zangya took advantage and lifted her knee into his face. She spun and round house kicked her opponent across the face sending him backwards. Vegeta recovered and extended his hand out.

"Big bang attack!" He yelled as a big blue ki blast started heading her way. Zangya threw her hands forward to stop the attack dead in its tracks. She was going to throw it up in the sky, but as soon as she caught the blast Vegeta was behind her.

"Big bang attack!" He yelled again as he sent another big blue ki blast after her. Zangya didn't have enough time to throw the first blast in the sky, so kept one hand against it and put her other one out to catch the incoming blast. When she caught it she heard Vegeta's voice in front of her. She looked at him with her eyes wide as he just sent another big bang towards her. Zangya put both of her feet up and stopped the blast and released a sigh of relief. Before she could send the blasts away she heard Vegeta behind her. She cursed as Vegeta sent one more attack at her. The blast hit dead on and a huge explosion went off causing everyone in the audience to cover their eyes and ears. Vegeta waited for the smoke to disappear before he made his next move. The smoke disappeared, but Zangya was nowhere to be found. Vegeta looked around for her, but he couldn't see or sense her.

Zangya was high in the sky panting. She had bruises everywhere from the last attack. 'I barely managed to get away from that. Its a good thing I didn't take the full brunt of that explosion. I need to think of a plan to beat Vegeta. I can't keep going like this. I got it!'

Zangya ripped off a piece of her clothing. She transferred a little of her energy in it and let it float down while she flew cautiously away. Vegeta's senses picked up on the energy. He flew off towards it only to find a piece of clothing. He grabbed it and snarled knowing he was in the middle of a scheme of hers. He turned around only to see Zangya coming too late. She had her ki infused fist cocked back as she hit her opponent with every ounce of strength she had in her. Vegeta's teeth rattled as blood flew out of his mouth. He was sent flying backwards, but Zangya grabbed his leg before he could fly off. She swung him around gaining momentum. She let him go and he was sent flying towards the ground. Vegeta stopped his momentum a few feet above the grass. He let out a breath he didn't even know he ws holding until he looked up to see Zangya heading towards him feet first.

Zangya slammed into his chest, but it was only an after image she went through. Zangya cursed herself and stopped a few inches above the ground. She released a sigh and looked for Vegeta only to find him above her with his hand extended.

"Vegeta you don't have to do this." Zangya pleaded.

Vegeta only smirked at her. "Oh I think I do!" He released his blast at her point blank range. She hit the ground and created a crater.

"Ladies and Gentlemen the winner of this match is Vegeta!" The announcer yelled eliciting a yell from the crowd.

Vegeta dropped out of super saiyan and walked into the fighters hall.

"No playing around huh Vegeta?" Gohan said with a smirk.

"I just wanted to get this round over with. I want to face Kakarot. I've been waiting for this day for a long time." Vegeta responded.

"Wait I think you're forgetting that Goku still has to fight Krillin." Yamcha added.

Vegeta laughed. "If you think for one second that Kakarot will lose then you are a fool."

Tien growled. "Krillin is strong in his own right too Vegeta. Not everything revolves around power."

Vegeta smirked. "Exactly. Kakarot has both power, and skill over the midget. He may be an idiot, but when it comes to fighting that idiot is a genius."

Goku tilted his head to the side. "I don't know whether to take that as a compliment or a insult."

Gohan chuckled. "Its a little of both. I say take what you can get. It is Vegeta we're talking about."

Zangya walked in with smoke coming off of her face. She gave a death glare at Vegeta. "You're no longer allowed to eat my cooking."

Vegeta's eyes widened. "You can't be serious."

Zangya narrowed her eyes. "Oh I'm dead serious. You didn't have to blast me in the face you prick."

Vegeta narrowed his eyes. "Well you should be stronger. I won now get over it."

Zangya growled, but then smirked. "I made a couple of cakes last night for everyone, but you will get none until you apologize."

Vegeta's jaw dropped. "You wouldn't dare."

"Oh I dare." Zangya responded.

Turles's mouth started watering. They all knew how good Zangyas baked food was. "What kinds did you make?"

Zangya put her finger to her chin in thought. "I made strawberry shortcake, lemon cake, red velvet, coconut, triple chocolate, and a yellow cake."

Vegetas mouth started to water as he licked his lips.

"And Vegeta will get none unless he apologizes." Zangya continued with a smirk.

Vegeta glared at her. "I will not apologize for winning a match."

"I don't want you to apologize for winning. Just apologize for blasting me in the face."

"Never!" Vegeta said as he crossed his arms.

"Then you can watch the rest of us eat."

"Oh I'll get me some cake whether you like it or not." Vegeta grumbled to himself.

"Can we have Goku and Krillin for our final match please."

"Well we're up Krillin."

Krillin nodded. "Yeah lets give it our all."

They walked out to the ring and faced each other.

Goku got into his stance as Krillin got into his.

'Okay Krillin. Attack as soon as it starts. Put your plan into action at the very beginning. He will never see it coming.' Krillin thought to himself.

"You may begin!"

Krillin threw his arm up and summoned his destructo disk as fast as he could. He threw multiple disks at his opponent. Goku's eyes widened as he tried to move to dodge them, but they kept following him around. Goku jumped in the air and tried to get away, but more and more kept coming after him. He turned around and was going to blast them out of the sky, but every time he cut one down more came into its place. Krillin kept throwing more and more. Goku turned super saiyan to deal with the annoying disks, but as soon as he did a disk sliced into his chest. Goku screamed as he grabbed his chest in agony. He instantly dropped out of super saiyan.

"Goku!" Chi Chi yelled from the audience.

Chiku's eyes were widened. "No Dad!"

Gohan was watching intently. 'What is Krillin doing? If that was a destructo disk then dad would've been sliced clean in half. Is this a new move?' He thought to himself.

More disks started slicing through Goku as he started falling from sky. He hit the ring and clutched his chest still screaming.

Everyone was paying attention trying to see what was going on.

Krillin didn't waste his chance. He flew over to Goku who was down and kicked him in the sky. He flew above him and hammered him down again. Before hitting the ring Goku landed on his legs and dropped to one knee. Krillin flew towards him and tried to punch him in the face, but Goku blocked it and kicked Krillin away. Krillin did a back flip and landed on his feet.

Goku got up to both feet and got into a stance. He flew forward and tried to kick Krillin, but Krillin slightly moved to the left. He jumped up and punched Goku in the face. Goku grab his fist after the punch and pulled Krillin in for punch to the stomach. Krillin was staggered for a few seconds. Goku took advantage and gave Krillin a knee to the face. Krillin grit his teeth as he was kicked away. Krillin got up and stared his opponent down.

Goku was panting slightly, but still in his stance none the less. "Krillin what did you do to me. I thought that was the destructo disk, but it didn't cut me at all. I feel winded though. What was that?"

Krillin growled and shot forward to attack. Goku put his guard up. He blocked a punch from Krillin and sent his own. Krillin ducked under it and punched Goku in the stomach. He jumped up and kicked Goku across the face. Goku staggered backwards a few steps, but recovered enough to send a blast Krillins way. Krillin smacked the blast away and rushed towards his opponent. He tried to kick Goku in the stomach, but Goku caught his leg and slammed him into the ring. Krillin jumped up to his feet and sent a few ki blasts at Goku. Goku smacked them away, but thats what Krillin was hoping for. Krillin jumped up and punched Goku in the face after he smacked the last blast away. Goku was knocked off his feet, but he threw his arms under him to do a handspring. He flipped his way up to a standing position and dashed towards Krillin. They started trading blow for blow making shockwaves with each hit.

"The cueball is putting up a better fight than I though." Vegeta said not taking his eyes off the match.

Yamcha nodded. "I wonder what the deal was with the disks in the beginning though."

"Whatever he did its working." Piccolo answered."

"Krillin is really on it right now. I've never seen him this serious." Tien commented.

Krillin and Goku were staring each other down and panting. Krillin had a red aura over him as he summoned his Kaioken power.

"Kaioken times 5!" Krillin yelled as he went after Goku.

Goku tried to power up to super saiyan, but the power wouldn't come. 'Whats going on?' He thought to himself. Krillin landed a vicious knee to the stomach of Goku. Goku was doubled over, so Krillin continued his assult and kicked him in the air. He flew up and punched Goku to the side. He fazed in beside Goku and kicked him towards the ground. He landed on the ring before Goku and hit him back into the air. Krillin cupped his hands together by his side.

"Kamehameha!" Krillin yelled sending his blast straight at his opponent. The blast hit dead on and caused a huge explosion. Krillin lowered his arms and let his red aura fade. He stared up at the sky waiting for the smoke to clear. The smoke cleared and Goku was seen with his shirt ripped off and bruises, and cuts covering his body.

Goku floated down to the ring panting. 'I might not be able to go super, but I can use kaioken.

"Kaioken times 10!" Goku yelled as a red aura enveloped around him. Goku dashed towards Krillin and punched him in the face. Krillin brought his Kaioken aura back and stopped his momentum. He flew towards Goku and they collided.

Goku punched Krillin in the face. Krillin reeled backwards, but recovered quickly. He kicked the saiyan in the stomach. Goku brought his fist down and tried to punch Krillin down, but he dodged the hit. Krillin punched Goku in the stomach.

Goku backhanded Krillin away, but he flew back resilient as ever. Goku aimed a fist at Krillin, but Krillin grabbed his fist and used it as leverage to flip over his friend. He tried to land a kick in his face, but Goku grabbed his foot and brought him in for punch in the face.

Krillin reeled backwards again, but Goku never let go of his foot. He twirled him around until he had the right momentum and chucked him towards the ground. Krillin did a few flips and landed in the ring on his feet. He jumped back in the air only to be kicked back down to the ring.

Krillin jumped up and tried to go on the defensive this time. Goku dashed towards him and tried to kick him in the face. Krillin jumped over the kick and threw a quick blast at Goku's face. Goku leaned back just in time to dodge it.

Krillin jumped up and threw his whole body head first into the stomach of Goku. Gokus eyes widened in pain for a few seconds. Krillin then swept the legs of Goku and tried to kick him, but Goku fazed out of view. Krillin turned around, but he was to late to block the kick Goku landed on his face.

Krillin hit the ground and lost his aura. 'I can't use Kaioken again. If I do my body won't be able to take the strain. Well at least I'll go out with a fight.'

Krillin rushed forward only to get punched in the face. Blood and spit flew from his mouth. Goku continued his assult with punches and kicks until Krillin hit the ground. Krillin stood up and spit out blood from his mouth. "Okay I know when I'm beat. I'm done."

"Krillin just forfieted, so the winner by default is Goku!" The announcer said making the crowd go wild.

Goku dropped his kaioken aura and smiled at Krillin. "Good match Krillin."

Krillin smiled back. "Yeah you too buddy."

They both walked back to the Fighters hall in conversation.

"I finally figured out what your disks did in the beginning of the match." Goku said with a smile on his face."They didn't cut me or hurt me physically, but they cut and destroyed my ki. I don't know how you came up with that attack, but its brilliant. I've never seen an attack like that before. Its impressive and I expected nothing less from you Krillin."

Krillin smiled slightly as they walked into the fighters hall. "I haven't just been sitting around doing nothing the whole time you've been gone Goku. I knew when it comes to terms of strength that most of you out class me, but I still want to be helpful. I can still create great techniques to make up for my short comings."

Goku smiled. "You'll always be helpful Krillin. Don't ever think otherwise."

"Come on Krillin explain what that technique was. It was an energy draining technique right?" Gohan asked excited to know.

Krillin chuckled. "Na thats not quite right. The disk justs cut your ties to your energy pool, so I effectivly canceled out Goku's super saiyan. He could still use his kaioken then as you could see."

"Thats pretty impressive Krillin." Tien said with a whistle.

"Okay folks please come back tomorrow for the semi finals match ups.

It will be Gohan vs. Kaniah

Vegeta vs Goku!"

"Thats going to be one hell of a semi finals match." Bardock said.

"Yeah and the winner faces Gohan. That will be a finals to remember if only we could watch it." Raditz added.

Kaniah pouted. "You know Gohan has to beat me first to get to the finals."

Bardock smirked. "Oh he's beating you. I'm just trying to figure out how he'll do it."

Cana chuckled. "Maybe she'll surprise us and beat him. Anything can happen."

Kaniah crossed her arms. "You could at least act like I have a chance."

Everyone erupted in laughter as they left for the hotel. After changing they met up at a different resturant, but this time Bulma paid for everyone. Zangya with the help of Mirai, Videl and Lime brought the cakes in. Zangya didn't let Vegeta have any of the cake.

Vegeta saw Gohan pile his plate up with cake when a devilish smirk appeared on his face. "Hey Gohan come here for a second."

Gohan walked over cautiously. "I'm not sharing Vegeta. Just apologize to Zangya and you can get some. She only makes these on special occasions, so just swallow your pride."

Vegeta smirked. "Remember that bet boy?"

Gohans eyes widened. "No Vegeta please don't."

"Give me your cake."

Gohan's jaw dropped. "Vegeta anything, but this."

"Now!" Vegeta said with his hand extended.

Just then a light bulb went off in Gohan's head. "Yamcha has to do what you say so just tell him to sneak you as many slices as you want. You can even make him steal dads cake. Don't you want to see that?"

Vegeta's smirk widened. "Scarface!" He yelled.

Yamcha ran over to him. "Yes 'prince' Vegeta."

"I want you to steal Kakarots cake and bring it too me. While you're at it cut a few pieces for me too."

Yamcha looked confused. "I can just bring you some cake. I don't have to take it from Goku."

"I want both. Kakarot's expression when he's missing his cake will amuse me." Vegeta answered.

Gohan sighed in relief and walked away to eat his cake.

Yamcha brought a few slices of cake to Vegeta in secret. He didn't want to get in trouble with Zangya. He snuck near Goku and placed a needle in his lap when he wasn't looking.

Goku looked down when he felt something on him. He looked down in his lap and jumped when he saw the needle.

"Ah! A needle! Get it away from me! Get it away! I don't want a shot! Ahhhh!" Goku yelled as he moved away as fast as he could.

Yamcha took Goku's plate of cake while everyone's eyes were on Goku. He gave it too Vegeta and walked away tired of being Vegeta's 'slave' for a week.

Goku finally calmed down enough to go to his plate only to find it gone. "Huh? What happened to my cake?" He looked around until he saw Vegeta eating. Vegeat smirked at him.

"Oh are you looking for these Kakarot?" Vegeta said as he ate the cake in front of him.

"Hey Vegeta thats not fair. That was my cake!" Goku said as he frowned. He walked back to the rest of the cake to get another piece only to find that there was no more. He lowered his head and sat down with a huge sigh.

Gohan looked down at his plate and saw he had 2 slices left. He sighed and walked over to his father. "Dad I still have some cake left if you want it."

Goku looked up at his son. He smiled widely. "Are you sure?"

Gohan nodded. "Yeah I'm sure. Here take it."

Goku grabbed the plate with tears brimming his eyes. "I don't know what to say. Thank you Gohan. I'll never forget this. Thank you."

Gohan almost cried as he let the plate go. "You're welcome dad."

"They're acting like they're giving up their lives for each other. Do they have to be so dramatic." Krillin whispered to his wife.

18 rolled her eyes. "To those bottomless pits its like they are giving up their life."

Goku ate the cake feeling like the happiest person in the world.

After everyone had their fill of food they went back to the hotel. They had to prepare for semi finals of the world martial arts tournament. Who know what can happen next.

A/N: Thats the end of the chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it. Thanks for the views, reviews, favs, and follows.

P.S: I'm still revising the earlier chapters. I only did the first two chapters so far, but I'll revise them all in a no time. I also have a poll up. I couldn't decide what to do so I thought I'd leave it up to you to decide. Would you rather see

A. Super saiyan god form

B. Super saiyan 4

C. Both

I can work in any of them into the story so its not problem. I just need to pick which to use.


	27. Chapter 27: Semi-Finals

Chapter 27: Semi-finals

"Ladies and Gentleman today I present to you the semifinals of the 25th world martial arts tournament. We have 2 matches for you today. The first match is going to be Gohan vs Kaniah. The second match will be Vegeta vs the former tournament winner Son Goku."

The crowd went wild forcing the announcer to pause. "We've seen how well these participants can hold their own in battle, but only one person can come out as champion. Its a hard to tell who will take home the belt this year. I hope you folks are ready because we're about to begin!"

Gohan smiled at Kaniah. "Well this is it. Good luck out there."

Kaniah smiled back. "Same to you Gohan, but I don't want you holding back on me."

Gohan smirked. "You don't have to worry about that. I plan on giving you all I got out there."

"I mean it Gohan. Usually when we fight you hold back and point out my errors."

Gohan nodded. "I am technically your teacher. So I have to do that."

Kaniah sighed. "I don't want you to do that today. I want to fight on my own. I need to learn to realize my own mistakes in a fight and fix them myself."

"I understand. "Gohan said with a serious expression. "You have my word that I won't hold back and I won't lecture you during the match either. I hope you're ready, because this is your hardest test." _'And your final test.' _Gohan thought to himself.

"Can we please get Gohan and Kaniah to the ring!" The announcer yelled.

Gohan and Kaniah walked side by side to the ring. They stood opposite of each other. Gohan got into his stance as Kaniah did the same. Gohans face was clear of all emotion. His aura started humming and coming to life. It was a brilliant blue aura glowing around him.

Kaniah watched in awe and nodded in silent understanding. She steeled her face making it emotionless as possible. She let her white aura burst out and it mixed with Gohans blue aura. The crowd oohed and awed at the amazing aura of the two competitors mixing together.

"So the time has finally come." Piccolo said.

Vegeta nodded. "Indeed it has. This will be good to witness." Vegeta turned to his son and Goten. "You two need to pay close attention to this fight."

Mirai looked confused. "Will it be that great of a match?"

Bardock nodded. "Its her final test."

"Final test?" Zangya asked in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Gohan is her teacher. Every pupil has to pass their masters final test. It means their ready to be on their own and their is nothing left for them to learn." Turles started.

"Gohan thinks its time she had her test and she just accepted." Radtiz finished.

Zangya frowned. "I never got a test."

"You and Gohan were more like training partners. You were strong and skilled enough to not need a teacher. You should take that as a compliment." Cana stated.

Zangya nodded feeling better.

"It looks like they're about to start." Goku said excitedly.

"You may begin!" The announcer yelled.

Gohans aura faded as well as Kaniah's. Kaniah jumped from her spot and dashed towards her opponent.

She threw her fist as hard as she could at Gohan. Gohan raised his hand and blocked her punch.

He pulled Kaniah in and gave her a knee the stomach as hard as he could. He threw her to the other side of the ring where she landed on her feet.

She powered up and rushed back. She swung her foot to kick Gohan in the face.

Gohan dodged the hit and responded with a punch aimed for her face. Kaniah tilted her head to the side and extended her arm and released a blast towards his face making smoke appear.

Kaniah jumped back and waited for the results when she was kicked in the back and into the air. She halted her momentum and stopped in mid air.

Gohan flew up to engage her. Kaniah narrowed her eyes and held her hands up above her head. "Masenko ha!" She yelled as she threw the blast down.

Gohan backhanded the blast into the atmosphere and continued after his opponent. Right before he reached her Kaniah put her hands to her head and closed her eyes.

"Solar Flare!" She yelled as the bright light blinded everyone. Gohan just closed his eyes and continued after Kaniah.

He punched a shocked Kaniah in the face, but before she was sent backwards Gohan grabbed her by the ankle. He spun her around and released her towards the ground.

She hit the ring with impact causing a small crater. She opened her eyes to see Gohan flying down at her with his eyes still closed. He tried to drive his fist through her skull, but she rolled over just in time.

She jumped to her feet and threw a punch his way. Gohan ducked under it and tried to punch her in the stomach. Kaniah moved around him and kicked him in the ribs. Gohan raised he forearm up and blocked the kick.

He disappeared and reappeared behind his opponent. Kaniah ducked in time to dodge a kick aimed at the back of her head. She swept the legs of her opponent.

Gohan was falling backwards as he put his hand down and did a handspring to get back to his feet. He got back into his stance and starred down his opponent. Kaniah stood up and did the same. They both had a smirk on their faces enjoying the match so far.

Kaniah powered up as much as she could in her base form. She looked over at Gohan who didn't seem to power up at all. She growled and took off towards him.

She punched him in the face sending him flying backwards. She fazed out and back in behind him and kicked him into the sky.

Once again she fazed out and back in above him. She clasped both of her hands together and knocked him towards the ground.

Gohan hit the ring and stood up. He cracked his neck and his knuckles. He started stretching while smirking at his opponent.

Kaniah was getting more and more angry at the thought of Gohan toying with her. She fazed out and fazed back in front of Gohan with a punch aimed for his face.

Gohan raised his hand and blocked it by grabbing her fist. She tried to throw her other fist, but Gohan grabbed that one as well.

He lifted his knee towards her stomach, but she anticipated that. She raised her knee at the same time effectively blocking Gohans knee.

Gohan threw her up in the sky. Kaniah stopped her momentum and aimed her hand down shooting ki blast at Gohan. Gohan raised his hand and shot out ki blasts connecting with all the ki blasts Kaniah sent down.

Gohan flew up towards his opponent and Kaniah swung her foot at him. Her foot went straight through Gohan as she cursed at his after image.

She turned around only to be punched in the face. She was sent backwards and Gohan flew after her. He backhanded her sending her flying the opposite direction this time. He fazed in above her and kicked her towards the ring.

Kaniah did a couple of mid air flips and landed back in the ring only to see her opponent has disappeared. She looked around and snapped her head to the side. Gohans form came into a view. His arm was outstretched narrowly missing Kaniah's head. Kaniah flew back to gain some space from her opponent.

"Okay Gohan no more playing around!" Kaniah yelled as she got into Horse stance and powered up.

She screamed as a gust of wind started blowing around. The tiles started cracking a bit. Kaniahs hair and aura started flickering gold. Her eyes started flickering teal. She yelled out one last time as she summoned the power of super saiyan. Her aura was gold and her eyes were teal. Her hair was gold and sticking out everywhere.

Gohan smirked. "A bit dramatic are we? You know you can change effortlessly."

Kaniah smirked back. "Yeah, but wheres the fun in that. I gotta give these people a good show!"

Gohan got into his stance and powered up as much as he could in his base form. His blue aura was blazing brilliantly.

Kaniah looked disappointed. "Aren't you going to transform as well?"

Gohan shook his head. "I don't need to."

Kaniah growled. "Underestimating me will be your downfall." She shot off towards him and aimed a punch at him.

Gohan jumped in the air to dodge her. He turned around when he realized she was behind him.

He threw his forearm up to block a hit coming his way. He threw his own punch which she had to dodge.

She lifted her foot and caught him in the stomach making him bend over slightly. Gohan growled as he was punched in the face.

He responded by grabbing her gi and pulling her in for a headbutt. Kaniah staggered in midair a bit and Gohan took full advantage by giving her an elbow to the face.

He punched her in the stomach and kicked her away. Kaniah regained her senses and threw a blast at Gohan.

Gohan threw his hand up as quickly as he could and let the blast explode on his hand. He saw Kaniah dashing forward and she punched him in the chest.

Gohan grabbed her arm before she could retract it. He spun her around and threw her to the opposite side. He threw his hands up above his head.

"Masenko!" He yelled as he released his blast at his opponent. Kaniah smacked the blast away, but that was what Gohan was expecting.

He dashed towards her as soon as he threw the blast. After Kaniah smacked it away Gohan buried his fist in Kaniah's stomach making her double over. He gave her an uppercut to the face sending her upwards.

He flew after her only to receive a kick to his temple. Kaniah flew after him and punched him towards the ring. Gohan disappeared before hitting the ring.

Kaniah looked around and sensed her opponent behind her. She turned around, and blocked a kick aimed at her face. She buried her elbow in his stomach. She fazed behind him and kicked him in the back of the head. Gohan was sent towards the grass. He stopped his momentum and flew up until he was across from Kaniah.

"I thought I could beat you as I am, but I guess not. You've really grown. I know if I continue like this I won't win. I hope you're ready for this. Its time to finish this." Gohan transformed into a super saiyan effortlessly with out the dramatic effects.

He gave a hard stare at Kaniah. _'I could've won by using Kaioken, but I'll save that for a surprise just in case I face dad. Also I don't think Kaniah would appreciate that.' _

He flew off and attacked Kaniah. He swung his fist and punched her in the face. Kaniah was sent flying. She stopped her momentum. _'That was fast! I didn't see that coming at all. How can I fight him without seeing him?' _Kaniah thought to herself.

Gohan fazed out and back in behind her. He kicked her in the back sending her flying. He disappeared again and reappeared in front of her. She flew right into his extended fist. Gohan let loose a barrage of attacks on her. He kicked her in the stomach and punched her in the face. He grabbed her by her gi and punched her in the stomach a few times. Kaniah broke the assault by headbutting him in the face. Gohan reeled back a little. Kaniah took advantage and kicked him in the chest. She blasted him and flew backwards to gain a little space.

Kaniah powered up as much as she could. She needed all the power she could get against her sensei. When she finished she narrowed her eyes at her opponent. She flew off to engage him. Every hit she threw, Gohan blocked with a hit of his own. Each hit would create a shock wave. The exchange went on for a couple of minutes. Gohan finally found an opening and kicked her in the chest sending her away. Kaniah was thinking to herself what she should do.

'I need to catch him off guard, but I don't think thats possible. I need to do something though.' Kaniah thought to herself. 'I know!'

She concentrated all the power she had into her hands and feet. She flew off towards Gohan. Gohan tried to punch her, but Kaniah blocked the hit. The block hurt Gohans hand making him flinch. Kaniah punched through Gohans defenses and hit him in the face. Gohan was shocked, but Kaniah continued the advantage she had. She kicked Gohan in the stomach and elbowed him in the stomach. She gave him an upper cut to the face. She tried to kick him in the chest, but Gohan blocked it and struck her sending her down towards the ring. She landed on the ring panting. Gohan cupped his hands to the side and powered up his ki attack.

"Ka...Me..."

Kaniahs eyes widened. 'He wouldn't!'

"Ha...Me..."

Kaniah raised her hands to block. "Oh Kami he is!"

"Ha!" Gohan yelled as he released the blast. Kaniah blocked the powerful blast in its tracks, but Gohan kept pushing more energy into it. Kaniah struggled to hold the blast in place. She gritted her teeth and used all the energy she could muster to throw the kamehameha wave into the air. She panted as her hair turned black and fell back down.

Gohan starred with no emotion showing at all. He cupped his hands to his sides and starting chanting those famous words again.

"Ka...Me..."

Kaniah's eyes widened again. "Gohan you'll destroy the ring and possibly the earth if you do that again. There's no way I can stop that!"

"Ha...Me..."

Kaniah looked on in shock as Gohan ignored her. "Gohan whats going through your head! Stop this already!"

"Ha!" Gohan yelled as he released the blast.

Kaniah outstrechted her hands again and intercepted the beam. She was struggling as the beam kept pushing her back.

"I can't hold on much longer!" Kaniah grunted out.

Gohan kept pushing more energy into the beam pushing her back more and more. _'Come on Kaniah. Push past your limitations. Don't give up.'_ Gohan thought to himself.

'I can't do this! I'm not strong enough!'

The blast almost consumed her, but Gohan refused to pull back. 'No! This can't be all the power I have! I'm stronger than this! I can do this! I have to do this! My parents and Gohan believe in me. I can't let them down. I can't let them down again! I need to be stronger for them!'

A gold aura started to glow around Kaniah. Her hair turned gold again and her eyes back to teal. She let out a vicious yell and threw the Kamehameha back at Gohan.

Gohan moved to the Right to dodge the blast. He looked down to see Kaniah back in her super saiyan form, but with golden electricity brimming around her. Gohan smiled. _'She didn't ascend to super saiyan two, but she broke the barrier. She'll be able to transform with the right trigger now. Congratulations Kaniah. This is the first step to becoming an ascended super saiyan.' _

Gohan slowly descended down until his two feet hovered over the ground. He dropped his transformation as he smiled brightly at Kaniah. "Did you look down yet?"

Kaniah looked down and saw that Gohans blast pushed her out of bounds into the grass. She frowned while dropping her transformation and crossed her arms. "I can't believe I lost like this."

Gohan chuckled. "Well you passed the test. You were pretty much flawless with your technique. Even if you did slip up a little, you fixed it immediately. You fought with all you had and pushed past your physical and mental limitations. I really have nothing left to teach you anymore, so as of this moment on I am no longer your teacher."

Kaniah didn't seem to happy with what was said. "I still want you to teach me though. I could always learn more."

Gohan shook his head. "I taught you all that I could. I can train with you, but I am no longer your sensei.

Kaniah put her hands together and bowed. "Thank you for teaching me everything you could." She stood up straight and turned to walk back into the fighters hall, but Gohan grabbed her hand.

"I want you to celebrate with me in the ring." He kept dragging her until he got into the middle of the ring.

The announcer grabbed Gohans hand and raised it. "I announce to you the winner of this match and the person going to the finals! Gohan!

The crowd cheered and applauded. Gohan looked at the announcer. "Is it okay if I say a few words?"

The announcer smiled widely. "Of couse it is! Ladies and gentleman Gohan has something he wants to say." He handed the microphone to Gohan. "The stage is all yours."

Gohan nodded in thanks. "I just want to say that I'm glad to be here. I came here under certain circumstances, but this tournament was just what I needed. Its been a long time since I've been surrounded by all my friends and family. I even met some new additions to my family today. I don't think I ever had so much fun in a tournament before."

The announcer pulled a second microphone out of nowhere. "Wait are you saying you've entered tournaments before?"

Gohan nodded. "Yeah, but I used aliases. I fought under the name of Gold fighter, the delivery boy, and Majunior ll."

The announcers jaw dropped. "All of them are undefeated and use different fighting styles. You're saying that those 3 unbeatable fighters was just you?"

Gohan nodded again. "Yeah. I didn't want the attention, so I just used different disguises. Anyway all I really wanted to say is that win or lose I had a lot of fun in this tournament." He turned to Kaniah.

"I just had to beat my girl friend to get to the finals. I was her sensei, but she just had her final test and proved that she no longer needs my teaching. She'll be fine just on her own and I want her to know just how proud I am of her." Gohan said with a beaming smile. Kaniah was smiling just as hard while the crowd cheered.

Gohan smiled and held his hand out. "Now Vegeta!"

Vegeta smirked and threw something so fast that nobody even saw it. Gohan caught it in his hand and closed his hand hiding what he had caught.

Gohans grin got wider and wider. "Kaniah there is something I want to tell you. I can't be your trainer anymore, but there is something else I can be." Gohan paused as he got on one knee. "I can be your husband." He held out his arm and opened his hand showing a small blue box. He opened the box showing a giant diamond engagement ring. "Will you marry me?"

Kaniah's face went red as tears of joy started coming down her face. She nodded vigorously while wiping away her tears. "Yes! Yes! Yes! I will marry you!" Gohan grinned as he stood up and embraced his fiance. They shared a tender kiss making the audience coo and aww.

The Z fighters as well as the audience started clapping for the couple. Gohan gave the microphone back and started walking to the fighters hall with Kaniah attached to his arm.

"Man Gohan I didn't know you had it in you to propose in front of a massive crowd like this." Krillin said with a grin. "I'm happy for you though."

Gohan chuckled. "I have to admit I was really nervous, but I wanted to propose in a way she would always remember."

Yamcha laughed as well. "I'm sure she'll always remember that one! Congratulations Gohan."

Gohan scratched the back of his head. "Thanks Yamcha."

Bardock smirked at his grandson. "Joining the club so soon Gohan?"

Gohan smiled. "Yeah. There was no need to wait. I already found my soul mate."

Both Raditz and Turles put an arm around Gohan. "Congratulations nephew. You have no idea what you signed up for." Raditz said.

Turles nodded. "Welcome to hell my friend and good luck. You're going to need it."

Domah walked over and held his hand out to Gohan. "I can't think of a better person to marry my daughter. Treat her right or I'm coming after you."

Gohan nodded. "You don't have to worry about that."

Cana, Zangya and Zuni were busy congratulating Kaniah.

Goten ran over and hugged Gohans leg. "Does this mean Kaniah will be my new mommy?"

Gohan laughed and ruffled his hair. "I guess so squirt."

Goku walked over and put a hand on Gohans shoulder. "I'm proud of you Gohan. I'm glad I got to see this happy moment in your life. Congratulations son."

Gohan smiled. "Thanks dad." He looked over at Vegeta and Piccolo. Both nodded at him in acceptance making him happier than ever. Gohan walked over to Vegeta. Good luck in your next match. Are you going to use your trump card?"

Vegeta smirked. "Only if I have too. I've been waiting for this match for a very long time."

Gohan smiled and walked over to Mirai.

During all the congratulating no one noticed Videl running out the room. Nobody, but Kaniah. She ran off after her trying to find her. She ran round corners until she found her in the empty cafeteria sitting at a table.

Kaniah approached her and sat down in front of her. "Are you okay Videl."

Videl looked up surprised. She was too busy lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice anyone sit down. "I'm fine."

Kaniah smiled sadly. "No you're not. Look I'm not stupid okay. I know you have a crush on Gohan. The proposal must've really made you upset."

Videl was at a loss for words, so Kaniah continued. "I know it hurts, and I'm sorry about that. I felt the same way when I found out he and Zangya got together for a night. I know you like him. He might be too dense to realize your feelings, but I'm not. I know I might've been hostile towards you since the tournament started, but that's only because I knew how you felt about him and I didn't want anyone taking him."

Videl sighed. "I don't just like him though. I wish that were all, but..."

"You're in love with him aren't you?" Kaniah said as a statement more than question. Videl nodded with her face turning red.

"So where do we go from here?" Videl asked.

Kaniah shrugged her shoulders. "I honestly don't know. I do like you Videl and I hope we can remain friends.

Videl sighed. "I think I just need time to get over this. Tell Gohan congratulations for me. I don't think I can face him for a while."

Kaniah nodded. "Good luck Videl. I wish the best for you."

Videl nodded and smiled. "Congratulations on the proposal. I'm happy for you."

Kaniah left the room leaving Videl alone.

"Okay can we have Vegeta and Goku to the ring at this time." The announcer yelled.

Vegeta looked at Goku and smirked. "Its finally time for our fated show down."

Goku nodded with his own smirk. "Its been a while since we last fought. This time we'll have a clear winner."

Goku and Vegeta both walked to the ring and stood opposite of each other.

"Ladies and gentlem..." The announcer started only to be cut off by Vegeta.

"Just start the damn match. I refuse to wait any longer." Vegeta yelled while getting in his stance.

Goku got into his stance as well. "For once I agree with you."

"You may begin!"

Vegeta and Goku both dashed off at each other and met in the middle of the ring. Both of their fist collided with each other creating a shock wave. Both warriors smirked at each other.

Vegeta lifted his knee to strike Goku in the stomach. Goku lifted his knee up at the same time effectively blocking it.

Goku swung his fist at his opponent, but Vegeta tilted his head to avoid the blow.

Vegeta swung his fist, but Goku also tilted his head slightly to avoid the attack.

Goku tried to kick him in the face, but Vegeta dodged to the left and threw a right hook.

Goku shifted to the right and tried to elbow his opponent in the face.

Vegeta blocked it with his hand and sent a knee to his adversary stomach.

Goku blocked the knee with his free hand hand and threw his fist at Vegeta.

Vegeta threw a punch at Gokus punch and both fists collided creating a shock wave. Goku and Vegeta jumped back and smirked at each other while the audience sat in silence.

"Yeah tear it up dudes!" A person yelled from the audience causing the rest to applaud

Vegeta jumped forward and tried to kick Goku in the chest. Goku dodged the kick and tried to punch him in face.

Vegeta caught the punch, but got hit in the side by Gokus kick.

Vegeta responded with a punch to the stomach. Both saiyans grit their teeth and started throwing blows at each other.

Goku raised his foot and kicked him in the face, but Vegeta recovered quickly and buried his fist in Gokus stomach.

Goku recovered and threw a flurry of punches and kicks at Vegeta. Vegeta did the same causing small shock waves every time their fist and feet collided. After a few minutes both saiyans pulled away from each other and stared each other down.

"You've gotten strong Vegeta. I guess we should end this little warm up though." Goku transformed effortlessly letting his golden aura loose. "I've been waiting for a chance to fight you again and let me tell I am not disappointed so far." Goku said while smiling at Vegeta.

Vegeta smirked as he also transformed. His hair turned gold while his aura lashed around. "Yes the warm up is over clown. I've also been waiting a long time for this day. The day I avenge my people as the strongest saiyan. I will reclaim my pride as prince of all saiyans." Vegeta turned to the the hall of fighters to see all the Z-fighters watching the fight carefully. He looked at Gohan and smirked. He eyed the Supreme Kai and received a nod from him, so he turned his head back to face his opponent.

"At least that was my reasoning 6 years ago, but I've out grown that petty and childish phase. I no longer need to beat you to prove that I'm better than you. I don't need to established my status as prince of all saiyans by beating you to a pulp. I re-established my status by bringing my people back to life. I trained the elites and my own father to become super saiyans. I have nothing left of myself to prove in that regard. I've been waiting for this fight, because its personal."

The Supreme Kai snapped his finger and a barrier raised between Vegeta and Goku. Goku looked around and stood on guard. "Whats going on Vegeta?"

"The Supreme Kai created a barrier for us. No one can hear what we're saying." Vegeta answered.

Goku looked confused. "Why would he do that?"

"Because clown I don't want everyone to hear our conversation."

Goku tilted his head to the side still confused. "Is it because you think this is personal? Is it personal because you lost the fight when you first came to earth?"

Vegeta shook his head. "No. I let go of that petty grudge a long time ago. Its personal because you did something unforgivable. You left!" Vegeta said with a snarl surprising the pure hearted saiyan. "You deciding to stay dead only killed your spouse Kakarot. The boy had to grow up on his own and take care of the second kid you left behind!"

"Vegeta I know I screwed up, but this has nothing to do with you. This is between me and Gohan. This is a family affair." Goku said sternly.

Vegeta growled and pointed his finger at Goku. "Don't tell me this has nothing to do with me. Who the hell do you think helped the boy fight his demons. It certainly wasn't you! The namek and I have been dealing with him. He had a lot issues Kakarot. He had them even before you and your mate kicked the bucket, but you never seemed to notice. I'm no great father or family man myself, but I don't ignore my sons problems."

Goku growled and let his aura explode in anger.

Vegea snorted. "Whats wrong clown? Is the truth to much for you? You did your son wrong Kakarot. You thought more of training and fighting than your family. Your decision has put your son through hell and I've been there to help him through it all. Gohan grew on me. I even consider him as part of my family and when someone does wrong by my family it pisses me off. You have hurt my son, so now I will hurt you. That is what I meant by saying it was personal."

Goku sighed. He took a deep breath and narrowed his eyes at Vegeta." Vegeta.."

"The time for talking is over. " Vegeta said interrupting Goku. He got into his stance and glared daggers at his opponent. "The time for vengeance starts now!"

Goku got into his stance. He never took his eyes off Vegeta. "As you wish Vegeta." Goku powered up some more until he was at full power in his super saiyan form.

Goku sped towards Vegeta with his fist back.

Vegeta dodged to the blow and threw a kick at Goku. Goku moved to the left and swung his foot to Vegetas ribs.

Vegeta fazed out and back in behind Goku. He clasped his hands together and hammered Goku towards the ring.

Goku stood up as soon as he hit the ring. He got up and rushed at Vegeta giving him a knee in the stomach doubling him over. He hit Vegeta in the face with a knee, but he recovered quick and head butted Goku.

Goku flew backwards a little but managed to recover enough to fire of a ki blast Vegetas way. Vegeta didn't expect the blast that hit him dead in the face throwing him back a few feet.

Vegeta looked just in time to see Goku with his fist inches from his face when he dodged it.

Vegeta gave Goku an uppercut in the stomach and kicked him away. He rushed at him, but Goku recovered and grazed Vegetas chin with a punch. Vegeta was kicked in the chest and was sent flying backwards.

Vegeta recovered in time to catch Goku's punch.

"Vegeta I know you care for Gohan, but I do too. He's my son. No matter what you think I never intentionally tried to hurt him."

Vegeta punched Goku in the jaw. "That's what pisses me off even more! You were to dense to realize that your actions affect more than just you!"

He threw another punch, but Goku caught it. Vegeta threw another punch with his free hand, but Goku caught that one too.

"I understand that Vegeta. I know you're pissed and I know my actions affect everyone." Goku then snarled. "But, I don't have to explain myself to you!" Goku gave his opponent a knee to the stomach.

Vegeta was doubled over in pain. "I couldn't care less what you or anyone else thinks of me. As long as I can set things straight with Gohan nobody elses opinion matters to me." He backhanded Vegeta to the ground.

Vegeta was sent flying towards the ring, but he landed on his two feet. He growled and narrowed his eyes at his opponent. "You don't have to care about my opinion, but you're damn sure going to hear it. "

"You had to put up with a lot I know. You had to deal with the after effects of what happened to Gohan. He might of been physically fine, but he was mentally and emotionally damaged. I thank you for helping him in his time of need, but I don't need you lecturing me right now. I know what I did was wrong and I'm trying to fix it. I don't need the criticism. It doesn't help one bit." Goku said as he descended.

His two feet hit the ring as he stared at his opponent.

Vegeta glared back. "That's the problem! You won't be able to fix it. You'll leave right after the tournament and it'll do nothing, but cause more grief! You'll leave him broken again and the namek, Bulma, and I will have to fix what you caused again. You will not put him through that pain again!"

Vegeta tilted his head back and screamed as he released his power. His golden aura expanded. His hair spiked up just a little more, but it was hardly visible. The most notable change was the blue lightening bolts zapping around his form. Vegeta stopped screaming and stared at his opponent.

"I know you reached this level so show me. Show me the power you obtained in other world, so I can crush it."

Goku powered up and transformed to his ascended super saiyan state. Goku's hair spiked up even more if that was even possible, but like Vegeta he had blue lightning bolts dancing around his body.

Suddenly the barrier that the Supreme Kai put up shattered . The power of both fighters surpassed the power of the Supreme Kai's effectively shattering his barrier. Anything that was said now would be heard by everyone.

"You sure have become powerful Vegeta. You must have been training every single day to reach this level." Goku said.

Vegeta narrowed his eyes. "This is the power I was able to obtain while staying on earth with my family unlike you. Lets see if that training in other world was worth leaving for five years!"

Vegeta shot off and punched his opponent in the face. Goku was sent flying backwards. He stuck his arms out and did a handspring to right himself up to a standing position. Goku looked up and saw Vegeta coming at him again. He held his hand out and blocked the fist heading for his face.

Goku leaned forward and gave Vegeta a vicious headbutt to the face. Vegeta staggered backwards a little trying to regain his balance.

Goku took advantage of the opportunity presented before him and rushed towards his opponent. He thrusted his foot upwards with as much strength he could muster and kicked Vegeta in the chin sending him flying upwards in the sky.

Goku fazed out of view and fazed back high in the sky. He was waiting for his opponent to reach his height.

While flying upwards, Vegeta opened his eyes to see himself heading for Goku. He threw his hands up before he reached his opponent.

"Galick Gun!" He yelled sending a purple beam towards his opponent. Goku's eyes widened as he quickly put two fingers to his head. He aimed to instant transmissioned himself behind Vegeta, but as soon as he appeared he felt a stinging sensation in the middle of his face.

Vegeta was smirking with his elbow smashed into his opponents face. Vegeta twirled his body until it was upside down and kicked Goku towards the ground.

Goku put two fingers to his head again and instant transmissioned himself across from Vegeta.

Vegeta knew where he was aiming to be, so as soon as he reappeared Vegeta had a fist waiting for him.

Goku didn't have time to react and had a fist lodged in his stomach. His eyes were popping out of his sockets. Vegeta threw his fist up and gave an uppercut to his opponent.

Goku recovered in time to catch a fist headed for his stomach again. He kicked Vegeta in the chest to create some space. He flew back a little and regained his stance.

Vegeta recovered and regained his stance as well. Both were panting while glaring at each other.

'How can you track me so fast Vegeta? Its like you know exactly where I'm going to be.' Goku thought to himself.

"Don't fret with that instant transmission unless you really want to lose." Vegeta said as if reading his opponents mind. "It won't work on me. I was hoping to use it on the boy and beat him by surprise, but it works just as well on you."

"Are you saying that Gohan knows instant transmission?" Goku asked with a surprised tone.

Vegeta smiled proudly_. 'Not only that, but he's taken it a step further. He doesn't even need to sense a power level to disappear to. He can teleport just by having the coordinates, or by having been there before. He can also teleport any where within vision as well. Its a useful technique in battle, but the clown doesn't need to know that.'_

"More or less Kakarot. I don't want to give away too much of the boys ability. Don't want you having a unfair advantage if you manage to get by me and thats a pretty big if!"

Vegeta flew forward and aimed a kick at Goku's head. Goku twirled around his opponents leg and released a blast point blank range at Vegeta's face.

Vegeta was hit dead on in the face and the impact of the blast sent him flying backwards. "Cheap shot!" He growled out as he raised his forearm to block an incoming fist.

Vegeta flew down to the ring only to be followed by his opponent. When he touched down he aimed his hand up and started shooting ki blasts.

Goku dodged all of them as he flew down towards Vegeta. Goku did a front flip on his way down and launched both of his feet in the face of Vegeta crashing him into the ring.

Vegeta grabbed Goku's leg as soon as it connected with his face.

Goku flew up, but Vegeta kept a hold on his leg and was flown up with him. Vegeta kept a tight grip on his opponent. He used his power to halt his opponent. He started swinging him around and released him towards the ground.

Goku recovered before he hit the ring, but when he looked up he saw a ki blast heading towards him. He crossed his arms as the blast hit him and made him crash into the ring.

Vegeta threw four blasts at Goku while he was down. Each blast went for a different limb and turned into rings as soon as they made contact with his body. Goku's body was stuck to the ring by the ki rings.

Vegeta flew down and landed both of his knee's into the stomach of his rival. He flew up and repeated the process.

Goku coughed up blood and spit. He concentrated his power and broke the ki rings. Vegeta was flying down to hit him when Goku broke free and flew up towards him.

Vegeta was punched so hard that he thought his jaw broke from the impact.

Goku thrusted his hands forward and blasted Vegeta away.

Vegeta recovered, but was panting along with Goku. They were in midair starring each other down again after their stalemate.

Goku smiled. "To think you can go toe to toe with me. I'm giving it my all and you equal me in power. I've been going through the most rigorous training in other world, so you must have been pushing your body to the absolute limit every single day to be as strong as you are now."

Vegeta frowned. "Come now Kakarot. You and I both know that you have more power than you are letting on. I achieved this form a couple of years ago. I know you had to reach it around the same time as me or before. If there was a way to ascend past a super saiyan then there's a way to ascend even past that. I know you of all people have figured a way to maintain a new super saiyan level. Am I right?"

Goku smiled. "I can't deny that Vegeta."

Vegeta grunted. "I will not fight you unless you are at your peak. I want you at full power and nothing less."

"This is a great fight Vegeta and I want to enjoy it with you. I don't want to end it this early." Goku complained.

"Well its either you use your full power or I quit the match. I refuse fight you if you're not using your full strength. I will not be made a fool of!" Vegeta growled out.

Goku smirked. "Okay Vegeta I'll do it." Goku spread his feet and arms apart and hunched over. "This is to go...even further beyond!" Goku started screaming as his power began to rise. The earth started to tremble at the power of the mighty saiyan.

"Whats going on? It seems like Goku is generating a lot of power." The announcer yelled. The crowd started to panic and hide under their seats thinking it was an earthquake.

The Supreme Kai started to sweat nervously. "I never knew they're were beings as powerful as this. He's generating so much power. He may be as strong as Majin Buu. He very well may be one of the strongest in the universe."

"Please. Gohan achieved this form when he was fourteen. Right Gohan?" Bardock said while throwing his arm around his grandsons neck.

Gohan smirked. "Yeah I did. This proves that he doesn't have a lot of control over his form. If he did he would be able to transform instantly without causing the earth to shake."

The Supreme Kai just looked at Gohan with his jaw slacked. "You're saying you're more powerful than that?"

Gohan nodded. "I believe so. The only way to test it is to fight him though, so I can't say for sure."

The Supreme Kai looked back at Goku. "Who are you people?"

Goku finally stopped screaming and stopped powering up. His hair reached down to the back of his knee's and his eye brows disappeared. "Sorry it took so long, but I didn't have much occasion to try this one out. This is what I call a super saiyan 3." Goku got into a stance. "What happens now Vegeta? Do you still want to fight me?"

Vegeta smirked. "Of course I do. Its time for you to feel the power of the saiyan prince!" Vegeta said as he leaned his head back and started screaming. His power level started to shoot up. The earth started shaking again as Vegeta powered up.

"Him too!" Kibito said with a sweat drop."

Gohan nodded. "Yeah I helped him reach that stage. He's come a long way, but right now he's just showing off."

"What do you mean?" Supreme Kai stuttered out.

Gohan chuckled. "I mean he can transform without shaking the earth. We made sure of that before we came back here after training."

Vegeta's hair was down to his back as he eyebrows also disappeared. He had electricity pulsing around him as he gave a hard stare to his opponent.

To say Goku was shock was an understatement. He stared slack jawed at the sight of Vegeta. "You reached the third level as well Vegeta?"

Vegeta smirked. "Of course I did clown. What did you think you were special?"

"How did you manage to do it?" Goku asked.

"That can be answered later." Vegeta said as he got into his stance. "For now we fight."

Gohan looked on in interest. "This fight will go to whoever can hold their form the longest."

"What do you mean?" Piccolo asked.

"Super saiyan three uses a lot of energy. Think of our bodies as a cup and our super saiyan energy as water. Super saiyan only fills up 35 percent of the cup while super saiyan two fills the cup up to at least 75 percent. Super saiyan three feels like the cup is overflowing and fills limitless, but there is a catch. With super saiyan and super saiyan two the water leaves the cup only when you want it too. There's no waste of energy unless you use the energy. With Super saiyan three its like there's a hole at the bottom of the cup. Even if you're not using any energy at all you're still losing it. No matter how over filled that cup is the water will flow out from the hole whether you use it or not. You have no control over that. No matter how much you train it that's the one draw back that will never go away. Its also the reason why I prefer my super saiyan two form. I try to train it so It can be just as strong as super saiyan three, because its better and easier to use. Super saiyan three is too much of a strain."

Piccolo nodded. "I see. Vegeta mentioned that when you two trained his form you remained a super saiyan two. I guess I see why you did that now."

Gohan smiled. "That's precisely right."

Vegeta and Goku were in the air trading blow for blow. Each hit that connected made the earth shake. Goku punched Vegeta making him fly backwards a little.

Vegeta recovered in time to duck under the next punch sent his way. He flew forward to get behind his opponent. Once he was he grabbed the long hair of Goku, turned around, and pulled Goku towards him. Goku was holding his hair in pain as Vegeta tugged on it.

Vegeta punched his opponent after pulling him in. Goku was sent flying to the opposite side. He stopped himself and sent a couple of ki blast forward.

Vegeta smacked the blast away, but that was only a distraction. Goku flew in and kicked Vegeta in the stomach. Vegeta doubled over and growled in aggravation.

Goku threw his elbow down on the top of Vegeta's head. Vegeta was sent down to the ground. He did a mid air flip and landed on his feet in the ring.

He jumped back up at his opponent with lightning fast speed. Vegeta threw a couple blast up at Goku.

Goku sent his own in retaliation hitting all the blasts that was sent his way. Smoke appeared from the ki blasts, but Vegeta jumped through the smoke toward his opponent.

Vegeta drew he fist back and thrusted it forward with all of his might. Goku went to block it, but he didn't expect the tremendous force behind the punch. The punch broke through Goku's guard and landed right in his chest slightly caving his chest in.

Goku was stunned from the hit and tried to recover. Vegeta took advantage of the situation and planted his knee in the face of his opponent.

Goku clutched his nose after the hit. He felt nothing but unbearable pain in his stomach. He looked down to see Vegeta's fist buried into his stomach.

Goku growled and flashed his aura sending Vegeta back a few feet. Vegeta flew towards him to continue his assault. He aimed a punch at his opponents face, but Goku dodged at the last second and buried his fist in Vegeta's cheek. Vegeta was sent backwards a little.

Vegeta cupped his hands at his side as a purple ki blast built up in his hands.

Goku saw this and did the same except his ki blast that was building up was blue.

Vegeta gritted his teeth and sent his arms forward. "Galick Gun!"

Goku threw his hands forward with a mighty cry. "Kamehameha!"

Both blasts connected with each other and caused a huge explosion. When the smoke cleared both warriors could be seen in mid air panting heavily with their arms outstretched. Both had bruises and cuts littering their bodies.

Vegeta flinched as his muscles started twitching. '_This isn't good. I'm almost out of energy. One more attack like that and I'll lose this form. I guess I should make my last attack count."_

Goku was in a similar state with his muscles twitching as well. He gritted his teeth to bare with the pain. '_I never thought that Vegeta reached the third level. I felt Gohans power spike like this years ago, so I assumed he was the only one who could do it. I haven't had much time to control this form. I'm losing energy fast. I can lose this transformation at any time. I guess I should end this now._'

Goku and Vegeta both flew at each other with their fists cocked back. They met in the middle of the air right above the ring. Vegeta and Goku both threw their fist towards each other. Vegeta's fist connected with Goku's face and Goku's fist connected with Vegeta's face. both warriors hair shortened and turned back to black as they hit the ground seeming to be unconscious.

"Wow both competitors seem to be down. If neither can get up by the ten count then the first to stand and say the phrase 'I am the winner' will win the match. 1...2..."

"Man who's going to get up first?" Krillin asked.

Tien shook his head. "I don't know, but that was one intense match."

"3...4...5..."

"Come on Goku!" Yamcha yelled.

Both Goku and Vegeta started to twitch their fingers.

"6...7..."

"Come on Vegeta!" Bulma yelled from the stands.

"Get up Goku!" Chi Chi yelled.

Goku was on his hands and knee's while Vegeta was trying to get to his knee's

"8!"

Goku was on one knee trying to stand while Vegeta was on his hands and knee's

"Come on father!" Mirai yelled.

"You can do it dad!" Trunks yelled.

"Stand up dad!" Chiku yelled.

Goten looked between Goku and Vegeta unsure who to vote for. He cupped his hands around his mouth. "Get up Uncle Veggie!"

Gohan was focusing on both fighters struggling to get up. "Come on Vegeta you can do it!"

"9!"

Goku stood up on both feet but barely. After hearing the cries of support Vegeta stood up to both feet.

"Wow! After such a fierce battle both fighters are still standing. It doesn't look like either of them can still fight though. I wonder who will come out victorious."

Vegeta chuckled humorlessly. "I'm not finished yet!" He jumped forward with the remaining strengh he had left and headbutted Goku in the face sending the two of them to the ground.

"They're both down again. I will restart the count. 1...2...3...4!"

"Man this is a true battle of attrition right now." Bardock commented.

"Its hard to pick a winner." Raditz said. "I guess I rather have Kakarot win."

Turles nodded. "Yeah. Our family will be one up against the royal family. We'll have one more thing to brag about."

"5...6...7...8...9...10! Neither fighter could get up in time, so the first to stand and recite the phrase 'I am the winner' will win this match.

Vegeta started to stir. He started moving until he was using his arms to raise up.

Goku started to stir as well and he started moving trying to get up.

Vegeta was on his hands and knee's forcing himself to stand.

Goku was right behind him and was attempting to get up.

Goku slipped and fell back to the ground.

Vegeta finally was able to stand up on his own two feet. The announcer got closer and put the microphone near his face. Vegeta was panting heavily. "I...I am...I am the winn..." This was all Vegeta was able to say before he fell face first into the ring.

'This is my chance!' Goku thought as he struggled to stand up. He was able to get to his feet. "I am...I am...the ..winner!" Goku said with a big wide smile."

"And there you have it folks!" The winner of this match is Goku!"

Gohan lowered his head slightly. "I thought Vegeta had that won. He still fought great regardless, but its not much you can do against a dead guy. Their pain tolerence is probably alot higher and more bearable."

Bardock nodded."You're exactly right. You're body is sturdier when you're dead. It also feels like you can burn through more energy when you're dead as well."

Gohan snorted. "So he has the advantage huh? Oh well."

Vegeta opened his eyes to see the match was over. He punched the ground in frustration. "I can't believe it. I had the damn match won!"

Goku limped over to Vegeta. "Great match Vegeta. I'm impressed. That was the first time I saw you fight for someone other than yourself. You've come a long way."

Vegeta turned his head to the side in embarassement. "Shut up."

Goku smiled and bent down to help Vegeta up. Vegeta was leaning on Goku with his arm around his neck. They were helping each other walk back to the fighters room.

"You know your fight with Gohan will be more brutal right?"

Goku nodded. "I figured as much. I felt it from other world when he first ascended to super saiyan three. He reached it before me. He has a talent like no other and pontential to match. I don't know if I can beat him, but I'll try."

"I understand why you left. I might not agree with it, but I understand. Don't leave for otherworld again without resolving things Kakarot. This may very well be your last time to set things right."

Goku nodded. "Thank you Vegeta."

"Ladies and Gentleman that concludes our semi finals. Please come back tomorrow for our final match. Father vs Son! Goku vs Gohan!"

Vegeta and Goku made it to the others and got senzu beans to heal up.

"So tomorrows the big day huh?" Krillin said.

"Yeah it sucks that we won't be able to watch the match." Tien said.

Gohan looked on in a serious expression. "I still think I should be there with you guys."

Vegeta shook his head. "We can handle this. You have a match to win tomorrow."

Bardock smirked. "You finish the tournament grandson and we'll end the threats from hell."

Gohan nodded. "Goten, Trunks, and Chiku you will stay here and guard Bulma and Mom and the rest. Lime, and Yamcha will help you."

They all nodded knowing their rolls for tomorrow.

Meanwhile a couple hundred miles away from the tournament.

"So what are we going to do? I'm tired of just sitting here waiting on these monkeys!" Frieza stated in aggrevation.

Cooler nodded. "I say we forgo your tournament scheme. It did you no good the first time around."

Cell chuckled darkly. "Don't forget your place. I can kill you both anytime I feel. I am the sole reason of your revival, so I'd watch what I'd say if I were you two."

Glacier and King Cold growled in annoyance.

"Sitting here is just boring. I'm going to them whether you like it or not." Bojack stated as he got up.

Cell put an arm in front of him. "We will attack on my order. I agree with not having another Cell games whichi is why we're using a different ring."

"What do you mean?" Frieza asked curiously.

Cell smirked. "I mean we ambush the tournament in the middle of the final fight. The final fight is tomorrow, and they will never see it coming."

The villians smirked. The time for waiting was over. The time for vengence was upon them.

Meanwhile Babadi was panting in his prison. "It took every ounce of my power and yours to bring you here. When your energy replenishes you will bust me out and kill those who betrayed me." Babadi said telepathically to his minion. _'As soon as i'm released I will use you to revive my Majin Buu. Then you're dead!' _Babadi thought with a smirk.

Broly cackled evilly. "I'll release you alright, but my revenge comes first. I'll kill whoever you want afterwards." He answered. '_Then I'll kill you myself and everyone else on this planet!' _

Broly was finally touching down on planet earth. "Getting out of hell took alot of my power. I wonder how long it'll take for it to come back. I can't strike right away. I'll have to replenish my energy." He gave an evil smirk. "Everyone on this planet will die!"

A/N: It took a while, but I finally finished the chapter. I had to change alot, so it took alot longer to finish. I wasn't sastisfied the first couple of times, but now I'm really happy with how the chapter turned out. I tried to make the Goku and Vegeta fight fun to read. I didn't want it to be a good vs bad, or right vs wrong fight. I wanted it to be a fight where you can side with either Vegeta or Goku. I don't think neither was wrong. Vegeta was fighting to prevent Goku and Gohan from fighting in the tournament. He doesn't want them to reconciliate because he thinks Gohan will revert back to how he was after Goku leaves again. Goku is trying to win so, he can patch things up with Gohan once and for all since, in this story, saiyans tend to release emotions they feel or are hiding in a fight. I also hope you liked the proposal from Gohan! I thought is was time for that.

Broly finally made his way to Earth! Goku is fighting Gohan in the finals and the Villians are finally about to make a move! Whats going to happen in the next chapter?

P.S: The poll on my page will end in a soon. So far Super saiyan God form is winning with 13 votes. Both is second with 12 votes and Super Saiyan 4 form is third with 8 votes. Also thank you for the Reviews, Views, Favs, and Follows! You guys are awesome! I hope you enjoyed the chapter!


End file.
